When the Snows Thaw
by gempire
Summary: As usual the summary is inside to avoid spoilers of previous stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Description: Tony Black is happy with his life, he has a wonderfully boring job, he has a place in the community that he thought he'd never have because of his heritage, and after reaching the age of eighteen he can finally be with the love of his life, Grace. But events in the past look set to lock his life in the bleakness of eternal winter, but if he can mend the broken bonds of the past there will be hope when the snows thaw…**

* * *

><p>So here's where the story starts, or at least where it starts in the modern time, there's some ancient stuff but I'll leave that 'til later. Here's where it starts in the modern time, a little prologue pieced together from the snippets that other people have told me. I wasn't present for these things, but they did affect me later.<p>

First up there was the archaeologist Trevor Tinton-Walter who dug up the stone somewhere in a field just on the Belgian border with France. It was a huge obelisk but it was clearly of Celtic or Gaelic origin. It was carved with writings that nobody was familiar with, but as soon as Aunt Marlin saw it in the paper she was excited, she recognised the carvings immediately as those of her long dead people.

She wanted to go see it and was happy when it was revealed that the stone would be going on tour, making a stop off at the Smithsonian Museum of Anthropology along the way. Will and Marlin decided they would go see it while it was in America.

Meanwhile another person was excited by the find when she read it in Spiritual Weekly as well as The Sunday Times. The name on her birth certificate was Sandra Ferguson, two marriages later she was now Sandra Bobby, but she didn't go by any of these since she had taken over as the Secret Keeper of her vast family. Now she went by the name of Kyelax, a name that had been passed down for many generations to the women who took the place of their ancestors to keep the truth alive.

She had not really believed the old stories until the former Kyelax took her down into the deep caves where there hidden from the world was a stone arm. The stone arm could move of its own accord and from there the new Kyelax knew the old stories were true.

Of course to the Government she was still Sandra Bobby and it was under that name she travelled with the five most senior members of her family who also knew the old legends were true. They were well versed in the ritual they would need to perform now the obelisk had surfaced again. They just had to make sure it was under the right circumstances.

In other words it had to be winter solstice when the moon was at its apex.

I know that's a little cliché, but then it seems rituals tend to work best at certain times and that was one of the best for what they wanted to do.

They had to sneak in past security and luckily the museum had closed before they needed to set up for the ritual.

Unbeknownst to Kyelax and her family the museum had closed early because Aunt Marlin was good at pulling strings and had wanted a private viewing of the stone. For this very purpose it had been set up in the centre of the atrium under the big glass dome that afforded a good view of the sky. Unwittingly Marlin was creating the perfect set-up for Kyelax, and was also providing the last key needed that the old family hadn't realized they would need.

And so Kyelax and the five members of her family began setting up properly in that perfectly round room. They drew the circle with salt and set the torches around at strategic points. There were all the other little things that needed to be done to ensure they didn't attract mischievous spirits instead of the one they sought before they began to build the energy within the circle. What they planned to do would drain them all this evening and they hoped the God and Goddess was with them.

Concentrating her energies Kyelax could sense the movement of the moon as it climbed the dome of heaven. She was waiting until the right point before she began to speak the words all her predecessors had leaned, but none of them had chance to use.

"Awake great warrior. Your time is at hand. Arise and rid this world of the stone men. Purge them like winter and do not rest until the snows thaw."

That's a rough translation because the real words were spoken in a language that was long thought dead. In fact I thought there were only six people in the world at that time that knew it, but I'd been wrong.

At exactly the same moment as Kyelax was building on her spell Marlin and Will were making their way through the silent Museum having convinced the curator that they should view the stone alone.

Marlin was a corridor length away when a shiver ran through her, one she was sure she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was the feeling of great energies being channelled and focused so much that there was a backwash since the wielder had not accounted for the object being enchanted to have its own discharge of energy. She shook it off, knowing it to be Solstice when a lot of amateurs tried their hand at things they didn't understand.

Back in the hall a blast of energy shot out from the obelisk and knocked all the humans unconscious on the floor. An ethereal mist rose up on the floor covering all evidence of ritual other than the torches.

When Marlin opened the door to the hall she thought the floor was covered in dry ice and the torches were flickering in an atmospheric way. She thought it looked nice, if a little gimmicky, but it added magic to the moment as she looked at something that proved her people had once been part of this world.

Will opted to stay by the door to give Marlin the space she needed to commune with her lost people. It was lucky really that he didn't step inside the circle or he would have been a goner. Marlin wasn't, but she didn't realise how lucky she was at the time, just that she felt the sudden thrill of energy through her as she stepped closer to the stone, as if her people were calling to her across the millennia.

She stepped up to the stone and read the first carvings; it was the beginning of a legend. It spoke of a great tragedy that befell the Trailax people on the day the snows thawed. Marlin moved around the stone to follow the story. Monsters from the south had wiped out the entire tribe, but there was hope, for the children of the tribe had survived and vowed to find their vengeance.

There rose amongst them a warrior who channelled the wrath of winter and used it to defeat the men of stone until there were none left in the lands that we know. The warrior vowed to always protect life from the men of stone and would sleep until the world was threatened again. The warrior would return to fight the men of stone with all the fury of winter and would not rest until the snows thawed.

Marlin had to circle the stone three times to read the entire inscription in a clockwise direction. Then she stood for a long time facing the side of the obelisk that faced east, by some weird coincidence the museum had managed to put the stone in exactly the right position, and then she stepped up to it and embraced the stone.

"Thank you." She spoke to the stone in her ancient language and she did not notice at the time that it felt somewhat warm. "You don't know how much happiness you have brought me to know the children of my tribe survived. It's good to know my blood is out there still."

She embraced the stone for a long while before she placed a kiss to the head of the carved warrior.

"Be safe my child. May the gods look favourably upon you in your battles." She whispered to the warrior before she kissed it again.

She stepped back from the stone and bowed to it, as she would have when she was the druid priestess blessing a warrior for battle.

"We shall meet when the snows thaw." She added before stepping out of the room backwards.

Once outside she felt the energy drop away from her and she realised what a potent affect the stone had on her. She smiled sadly as she turned away and took Will's hand. He kissed it softly before he pulled her into an embrace to comfort her. He knew she was upset, real upset, cause the clear night was suddenly turning cloudy.

"Do you want to go to the hotel or shall we head straight home tonight?" He whispered.

"Let's go home." Marlin said softly. "But could we run? I want to be with nature tonight."

"Of course." Will replied and they left the museum without anymore thought.

It was two hours later when the humans finally came around to a room devoid of mist or any sign they had succeeded. The family felt cheated and refused to help Kyelax to clear up the signs that they had been there. They left but she remained to clear everything away.

It was dawn by the time she had finished; the weak sunlight was fighting through the clouds and shone on the obelisk. There was a rumbling sound and Kyelax felt the ground shake beneath her feet. She fell on her butt looking up at the obelisk as it began to split down the centre of its east face.

Kyelax felt her mouth drop open, but she was frozen to the spot as the stone swung slowly open and there sat the warrior, perfectly preserved but not yet awake. But soon the warrior would awaken and would cut a swathe through the vampire population of America, and would finally cross paths with me…

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the prologue out of the way. I'll be putting chapter 1 of 'When the Snows Thaw' up on Wednesday so you can read it before chapter 5 of 'Dhampir in Disguise'<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I've posted this a day early because if you are reading both stories it's better to read this one first. For the most part it won't matter which one you read first, but in this case I would like you to read chapter 1 of When the Snows Thaw before chapter 5 of Dhampir in Disguise. So in future if I post one on a Wed then it's better to read it first, otherwise I'll post in both stories on a Thurs and they can be read in any order. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra and Skysthelimit7507**

* * *

><p>When you live an extraordinary life full of excitement then the quiet times can seem the best. Those mundane times when nothing much happens but normal, everyday, boring, lovely life. Now my life has been anything but ordinary, being a half vampire and a Quileute shapeshifter hardly qualifies me as the most normal person in the world, so I guess just having these precious moments where I can forget what I am is a blessing.<p>

I like to be able to just sit and think about nothing and my best chance to do this seems to be while I'm working.

I'm a shop clerk in the little town of Olympic Pines. I know it may seem a bit of a dead end job for a twenty-eight year old, which was the age the town thought I was, but it was everything I wanted in a job. Uneventful, not too mentally demanding and with the right amount of manual lifting that wouldn't give away my heritage.

I liked the fact that for the most part I worked on my own, but I never wanted for company since there was always some customer or other to serve. There were the locals, especially the old boys who I had a great rapport with. The people passing through who I served with a smile in the hope they'd come back in when they were heading back from wherever they were going. I didn't even mind the kids, although they could get tedious when the store was busy. But a firm word and a no nonsense look and they usually cleared out for me.

Actually I was so effective at clearing the kids out that the others had taken to saying that I wouldn't be long on shift and I wasn't in a good mood.

I had a reputation of being a bad ass because of my size and the fact that I'd been in the army. At least that was the official story. I mean I had been in a battle or two, but not any the normal people would know about. Saying I'd been in the army was a good cover to explain my six year absence after graduation when I had no college or career to show for it despite being one of the top students in my class.

The truth was that at the time of graduating I was only eight and I didn't want to go to college just then, at least not full time. I guess I only looked into it cause Mom and my twin Liza had got jobs and I thought I should at least do something. At the time a part time course seemed good.

I came to work at the Olympic Pines General Stores two years ago when my friend Bob had bought it from its previous owners out of a nest egg he'd inherited from a paternal aunt he barely knew and I was enjoying it, much to my sister's annoyance. Not that her opinion counted for much when she was acting like a difficult brat, but then again I couldn't really make Liza accept Mom's decision. Well I could actually, all it would take would be a little flash of my power, but that would have been wrong and Liza would hate me for it.

No, it was better to just let her go do what she wanted and have time to cool off. In the mean time I was enjoying being a normal human and getting to know my high school friends again.

The store is owned by my friend Bob, and he'd been pleased when I came to work for him. Not that he relished the thought of having power over me, but because he'd have an ally against the existing staff who'd come over from the previous owners as part of the fixtures and fittings. He'd even offered to make me a manager, but I turned it down. Not only would it have been grossly unfair to the ones who'd worked in the store for years and caused him more problems than if he'd never took me on in the first place, but I just didn't want the extra responsibility. I liked the fact that I could just go in, work my shift and go home and not have to worry about work until my next shift.

Most days I worked the early shift, be in the shop for four am to help Bob sort out the newspapers and separate them into piles for the paper rounds and the ones that would be for sale in the shop. The shop doors opened officially at five, but sometimes we'd open a little sooner if a regular was desperate. You'd be surprised how many people wanted to buy a pint of milk at five to five in the morning, but then some people can't function without their morning coffee and if their work began at six they had to get a move on.

I was working the early shift and it was nearing nine, almost time for the change over. Some people questioned why I liked the early shift so much, well one reason was the fact that since I'm a half vampire I don't need as much sleep as humans, so getting up that early doesn't bother me. At least not anymore. The other reason was that I finished nine o'clock. My working day ended when everyone else was just beginning. It meant that my day was my own to do whatever I wanted.

I was stacking the milk order into the chiller since it hadn't long come in; there'd been a mix up at the dairy so Alan the delivery guy was running late for everywhere. He'd already had flack from several other customers, although it was not his fault. I agreed with him that some people needed to learn to chill.

The bells chimed and I looked to the door to see a woman in her late twenties, her auburn hair brushed into a smooth bob, make her way to the counter after grabbing her usual, a cereal bar, a bottle of still water and a copy of the Seattle Times.

I put down the milk crate by the foot of the chiller and made my way to the counter.

"Morning Eloise, early start today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not really, got to travel into Seattle." She said with an exasperated sigh. "The boss needs me to run some papers to the court for him."

"I didn't know gofer was still in your job description." I said as I rang her items onto the cash register.

"Tell me about." Eloise said, and rolled her eyes. "But since he sacked the office boy I have to do all the running around." She grouched as she handed over the correct amount of money that she'd already counted out.

"Has he taken out an ad yet?" I asked.

"I think he's put one in the local paper, not that it'll do much good since he's got a reputation of being a bit of a task master. You know I'm seriously considering taking Johno up on his offer of becoming a partner in his firm, but that would mean relocating to Tacoma and I don't know if I'm quite up to that. I like Olympic Pines too much. I think I'll hold out a little longer for Ferguson to offer me a partnership, but if he doesn't by next March, I'm going to Johno." She said firmly.

On the one hand I knew Ferguson would never make her partner and I thought she should take Johno up on his offer. Johno was out other old school friend, we'd been part of a small group, but we'd been close. Bob, Eloise, Johno, Shelly and…and… I tried not to think that last name and I realised that Eloise was waiting for a response.

"As much as I'd like you to have a better job, I'd hate for you to move away too." I said sadly.

"I'll still visit my favourite shop keeper." She said with a wink.

"Thanks."

I knew she was about to leave, she did that little body turn thing people do when they really want to leave the counter, it's a good indication of when to close a conversation, even if the customer was the one who started it. Sometimes people did it when they wanted to ask a question they felt uncomfortable asking. This was the reason behind Eloise's little dance.

"Have you heard anything form Grace recently?" She asked carefully.

I tried not to wince because this was a sore point with me at the moment.

"Not for a couple of months." I said lowly, all the humour suddenly drained from my voice.

"Me either." Eloise said, frowning slightly at my reaction. "Guess she has a book coming out soon. She always maintains radio silence when she's finishing one up. We'll hear from her soon."

"I hope so." I said, forcing a smile to my face.

"Well anyway…I'll see you tomorrow." Eloise said with forced brightness.

"Good luck with your errand." I said.

Eloise nodded and left.

I felt sad as I returned to stacking the milk. It had been six months since I'd last had e-mail from Grace. She'd never taken that long to respond before, even if it was just a polite note telling me to stop bugging her until she'd finished whatever book she was working on at that point in time. I felt a little betrayed because I'd caught the flash from Eloise's mind that Grace had been in touch with her last month. That thought made me the most depressed because I would have really liked Grace to have been with me last month. No better still, I would have liked Grace to be with me on my real birthday back at the end of August. The birthday I finally turned eighteen…

I sighed as I took the rest of the milk to store in the fridge out in the back area for when there was room for them out in the store. I was lost in my mind as I checked around the store for last minuet things. It was a good job no customers came in because I was sure I wouldn't have been able to serve them otherwise.

Jilly arrived nine o'clock on the dot. She was probably the most difficult out of all the staff, never arrive earlier than her start time, and always leave exactly at her finish time. She'd even been on the phone to Bob when Dannan or Jess weren't in five minuets before they were due to start. I found the best way with Jilly was just be polite, give her any messages then get the hell out of her way.

Once I'd relayed all the messages for the day, I left with a ready-made baguette some sandwich company delivered to us. It was chicken salad, and although it was only nine in the morning it was like lunchtime to me. I walked slowly with my baguette in hand to the bench by the church so I could sit down to eat. All the while I was wondering about the fact that Grace hadn't been in contact for ages. I was willing to over look most of them, but the thing that hurt most was the fact that she hadn't responded to the last e-mail I sent her in August. I was sure that was something she wanted to know but now I was more inclined to think that she really didn't want to know it and I'd wasted my time in sending it. I was stupid to hope that it would mean anything to her, and I'd been wrong all them years ago. If Grace really was my imprint she would have replied to my last e-mail promptly.

I slumped down onto the bench and looked across the church green and to the road beyond. I went to take a bite of my sandwich, but faltered when a scene came into my head. One that had taken place here years ago and it almost made me feel sick.

I dropped my hands, having lost my appetite.

"You gonna eat that Summers?" Gray Bronson said as he sat beside me.

Most people would have vacated the seat immediately when Gray sat next to them. He was hunched over, looked about forty, although he was only thirty, and smelled like someone who lived on the streets and didn't have access to regular baths, which was the case. Gray really had joined the army, just before ground troops got deployed to some foreign war zone or other. Gray had enjoyed himself until the realities of war sank in and he had to see things no human should. Nobody else knew this, but he'd been captured by enemy agents and was close to being beheaded when he was rescued. He had a deep scar on his neck, which was why he always wore the scarf.

When he'd got back to civvy street he found it hard to hold down a regular job and that had led to him losing his home and sleeping rough. I always gave some time to Gray when I could because we were both veterans of war, even if mine was of the supernatural variety and fought with tooth and claw.

"No." I said. "I'm not as hungry as I thought. You want it?"

"If you're offering." He said casually, although I knew he wouldn't have taken it if it weren't for the fact that I'd served in the armed forces too. Caging a sandwich from a fellow vet was ok; accepting charity from a civilian was not.

I tossed the sandwich to him. He sniffed it cautiously before he began devouring it in mouthfuls.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Do you remember Grace?" I asked.

"Prue's li'l sis?"

Of course, Gray had been in Prue's class. I think they'd even been intimate for a while. Although Prue had been intimate with half the boys in the school by the time she graduated so that wasn't a big surprise.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Don't she write them porno books?" He asked with a snigger.

"I'd call them more erotic literature, but yeah." I conceded.

"What about her?" Gray asked after half a minuet of silence.

"Nothing in particular, just thinking about her a lot lately." I said with a sigh.

"Didn't you two used to go steady in high school?"

"No. We were best friends, nothing more." I stated.

"Everyone thought you were together. Even Prue thought you and Grace were together. She seemed happy about that. Proved her sis weren't such a geek." Gray remarked with honesty.

"Ain't nothing wrong with being a geek." I pointed out.

"Guess not." He said with a shrug before he reached into his inside pocket. "Drink?" He asked, offering me the bottle wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks." I said, and took a pretend swig cause it would offend him if I didn't have some now since he'd had my sandwich.

"So I was thinking about getting back in touch with her, but I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." I said, deciding that I could confide in Gray since he'd be more impartial than Bob or Eloise.

"Have you got her contact details? Sure be hard to contact her if you haven't." Gray observed in an authoritive manner.

"That's the problem. I only got her e-mail and she's not responding to them. I think she doesn't like me anymore." I said sadly, and in that moment it felt like it was true.

"Don't think that's the case bro." Gray said, tapping my shoulder. "She's probably busy being a famous author. Maybe she had to change her e-mail cause an obsessed fan got hold of her old one and she hasn't got round to telling everyone."

"Could be."

"Just you wait. She'll be back in touch." Gray said sagely. "Well I guess I'd better go register at the shelter or there'll be no soup tonight. You got any gum?"

I handed him a stick of spearmint.

"You're a life saver. Miss Constance gets all up in my grill if I stink of booze." Gray said, rising to his feet. "Well I hope you work things out with Grace."

With that Gray limped away toward the town hall where they held an informal homeless shelter three nights a week. Not that there was a vast population of homeless in Olympic Pines, but a lot passed through on their way to other places and it was the thought that counted.

I sat on my own for about half an hour until the church clock rang ten. I got to my feet and headed for home, deciding to walk the five miles instead of run it as usual. I was preoccupied when I reached the house and Mom knew it. She cut me some slack by ensuring her shield was tightly sealed around her. I was grateful since I really wasn't up to sharing my thoughts.

Normally I would have gone up to my room, but instead I found myself wandering up to the attic, to the partitioned room that I used to use for my D&D group. I slumped down into the DM chair and sat, resting my chin on my hand as I imagined my friends around me now, Johno, Bob and Eloise, and sitting right opposite me, her face giving nothing away about what she planned to do was Grace. I could almost see her now pushing her glasses up her nose as they slid forward when she bent down to glance at the players guide.

I began to remember every little thing that I loved about Grace and I realised I was torturing myself as I felt the hurt and longing grow in my heart. Why did Eloise say anything in the first place? I wouldn't even be thinking about Grace if she hadn't been mentioned. I'd been getting good at not thinking about Grace.

I sighed and turned in the chair to the old sideboard cabinet by the table and slid open the door. There was a pile of books whose watercolour covers hid the seething, hot-blooded erotica within. I picked up my favourite, the one where Lady Anna realises her love for Brody and they meet for a passionate tryst in the old barn. It starts with Brody falling into her family pond and needing shelter for the night and one thing leads to another, and it always had me thinking back to something that really happened. Something that could have led to those scenes if it weren't for the fact that I was so young at the time.

I sighed and turned to the inside of the back cover where the 'about the author' was located. There was also a picture of Grace, smiling shyly at the camera, hiding behind her glasses and the stray bits of blond hair that fell about her face. I bet a lot of people looked at that picture and couldn't quite believe such a sweet and innocent looking girl could write such risqué novels.

I turned back to the first page, propped my feet up on the desk and leant back in my chair as I began to read the book from the beginning again. Soon I was fully engrossed in the story, waiting in anticipation for the barn scene while Lady Anna went through her verbal dancing with Brody that made it so obvious they'd soon be together, despite the fact they claimed to despise each other.

They were so engrossing that sometimes I forgot the supernatural element, although since the supernatural was everyday to me it didn't really shock me that Lady Anna was a half vampire and Brody was a werewolf. It never bothered me a vampire dating a werewolf, even in the context of the mythology Grace had carefully constructed so no one in the know would glean that she knew what the truth was.

Sometimes I went on-line to check out the fan sites, and when Lady Anna finally decided on Brody, because even after the barn there was a will they/won't they vibe going on through three more books, there was uproar from that part of the fandom who thought she should stick with Anson, the 'vampire who truly loves her'. It was funny to read some of the comments along the lines of, 'Doesn't Ms Pearson realise a half vampire would never date a werewolf? It's not right that L-A would even look at B in any way other than hate, never mind have sex with him!' I always laugh at those comments and point out that Grace is the author and she created her world and can do whatever the damn hell she pleased. I just loved writing that on the pro-Anson sites, the comments I'd get in return would be hilarious.

Ok, so I know it's wrong to be an Internet troll, but sometimes people make it too easy. And although I know it's online and everyone's entitled to their opinion, I can't help but defend Grace when people are being directly unpleasant to her.

I guess I must have dozed off whilst reading and musing because next thing I knew Mom was pulling the book off my face and calling my name softly. I awoke with a snort and blinked at her as I chased the sleep away.

_Thought you might be hungry. _She said to me telepathically, it's a gift Mom and me share.

I felt my stomach growl as the scent of steak and potato hit my nose.

_Yeah I am. Thanks Mom. _I said sitting up properly and pulled the plate to me.

_Mind if I eat with you?_ She asked as she placed another plate on the table, this one was full of French fries and only a little piece of steak without any sauces. That was a little weird since Mom usually liked to drown her food in flavour, but maybe she had to cook herself and then she used the same tactic I did, keep it as simple as possible.

"Course not." I said aloud as I picked up my knife and fork.

"You're missing Grace." She stated after a few mouthfuls of fries.

"Eloise mentioned her in the shop this morning and she's been on my mind ever since." I said with a sigh.

"You'll see her again." Mom stated, placing her hand on mine.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Mom said with conviction, grinning widely. "She's gotta be feeling the pull something chronic now. It wouldn't surprise me if she moved back to Olympic Pines because of it."

"Nah. She only comes here when she's looking for a break." I said despondently, unwilling to get my hopes up.

"Then she'll be wanting a break soon." Mom stated with a conviction that was hard to deny since she was imprinted to Dad she knew these things. "Look, regardless of the reason, she'll be here. I just know it."

I tried to look comforted my Mom's words, but the truth was I'd given up on optimism years ago. Didn't they say a pessimist was never disappointed? Expect the worst and the good will surprise you? Whatever. I wasn't gonna hold my breath cause I just knew Grace didn't want me anymore because I'd been wrong about her being my imprint. We just fancied each other.

I tried not to think the bad thoughts since Mom would pick up on them. I guarded them carefully as I ate my food with Mom. I began to relax in her presence soon after and I knew I wanted some time with her even if I didn't want to share my thoughts. Running with Mom was the best thing in the world when I was feeling down, and it had been a couple of weeks since we'd had the chance to run together. She'd been too busy making plans with Dad.

"Do you wanna go running?" I asked as I speared the last bit of steak on my fork.

"Wolf running?" Mom asked, clearly stalling cause she knew perfectly well what I meant.

"Yeah."

"Not right now. I got to go get ready for the opera in a bit. Your dad's decided to treat me. We'll be staying over in a hotel." She said with a smile and I quickly slammed all my shields in place and locked them down tight since I didn't want to catch any of those thoughts.

"Oh… right, for a little privacy." I said carefully.

"Yes." Mom said unabashed.

"Well, have fun." I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I'm sure I will." Mom said with a grin as she rose to her feet and gathered the plates together. "But seriously Tony, you should stop fretting about Grace. She is your imprint and you will be together."

"I'll bear that in mind." I promised, but I didn't share Mom's certainty.

"Make sure you do." Mom said firmly before she left the little attic room.

After a few minuets of thought I decided that I did want to run, even if Mom didn't. I went down to my room to change into a pair of shorts before I made my way out the back, giving a quick explanation to Dad who was elbow deep in dishwater. He reminded me not to be out too late, but since I'd napped I knew I wouldn't need so much sleep before my morning shift.

As soon as I was in the trees I removed my shorts and with practiced hands tucked them into the cord on my ankle. I let the heat coarse through me and leapt into my wolf form. I was soon bounding through the trees, letting my mind wander away from human concerns as I let the wolf take over for a couple of hours.

By the time I returned to the house it was dark and Mom and Dad were already gone. That wasn't to say I was alone in the house since Aunt Marlin and Uncle Will was here, but I'd try and avoid them if I could since I just wanted to be left alone.

I ate a sandwich and drank back some orange juice before I got ready for bed. I set my alarm for three and it seemed I'd hardly closed my eyes when the electric beep told me it was time to move my ass.

I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth before I dressed in jeans and t-shirt. I pulled on a hoody, although it was for the look of the thing since it would feel cold to any human going out this early on an October morning.

I stuffed my wallet and keys into my pocket and made my way from the house. Keeping to the trees but skirting the road I pulled down the heat and ran at vampire speed, which meant I was outside the shop within five minuets. It was quarter to four so I leant against the shutter to wait for Bob who'd get there ten to four on the dot.

Bob arrived on schedule with the float bag gripped in one hand, an outer of energy drinks under his other arm.

"Had to make a dash to the cash and carry late last night." He said as he pressed the fob to raise the shutters as I straightened up. "I tell you they go through this stuff like water." He added, raising his voice above the squeaking and humming of the shutter.

He unlocked the door and as he fumbled to lower the shutter again. I typed the code into the alarm so it wouldn't go off and wake up the whole neighbourhood.

"I'm surprised the drains don't run with the stuff." I stated as I set about turning the lights on in the chillers as Bob set up the cash register.

"Do you know how many cases I bought this week?" Bob asked.

"Thirty." I replied straight away since it was the same every week.

"Yep. Thirty. And that still doesn't seem to be enough and…" Bob prattled on.

"And you're stalling." I cut him off feeling a little annoyed that he didn't just say what was on his mind instead of waiting for me to read it. "What is it that you want to say? I'm not gonna just read it off you. You know I don't like doing that."

"Right." Bob sighed.

Bob knew about my telepathy, he'd found out about eighteen months ago when this vamp tried to attack him one morning when we were opening up. I'd killed the vamp, he was pathetically easy to take down, I didn't even have to phase. Bob doesn't know that I'm part vampire, or that I'm a werewolf, he knows I'm telepathic and have super human powers. He thinks I'm a vampire hunter like Blade, or maybe not like Blade since he is a sort of half vampire, maybe more like Buffy, but a guy. Sometimes he wonders if I'm a government experiment and he wonders if he could get his hands on whatever gave me my powers. I often caught him thinking this whenever he got jealous of my physique, like now when I took my hoody off cause it was way too hot in the store with the door closed and the fridges running.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked as I checked the shelves to see if any stock needed filling.

"Eloise asked me if I'd like to date her again." He said and I couldn't help thinking 'here we go again' since they'd been on and off since high school.

"Yeah." I said carefully, staring fixedly at a box of cornflakes so my face wouldn't betray me.

"And… well I'm not sure. I like being her friend, but when we date we're not so good for each other." He said, summing their relationship up in one sentence.

"Did you tell her that?" I asked, since he was seeking my advice and I should try and help him, not that I was an expert or anything.

"Of course not! She'd kill me!" Bob exclaimed. "But I did tell her I'd have to think about it."

"You should be honest with her Bro, if you really don't think you'll go anywhere don't leave her hanging." I said since I didn't want either of my friends to get hurt if this thing dragged out.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked.

"Yesterday she told me she's really considering taking Johno up on his offer of a partnership in his law practice in Tacoma. Maybe she's checking to see if there's anything in Olympic Pines worth staying for. So if you really don't want to get back with her you should let her know."

"Right." Bob observed, but our conversation was interrupted as the paper truck pulled up outside.

Bob raised the shutters and we helped them unload the twenty or so bundles and three tote boxes of magazines into the shop before the truck pulled away. Bob lowered the shutters again since it was only twenty past four and we began counting the papers, putting a pile of each publication for the rounds while the rest went out on the shelf to sell in the shop. This was a delightfully mind numbing task. You had to focus to make sure you counted correctly, but most importantly it stopped my mind wandering to other issues.

Afterwards Bob built the rounds out of the papers set aside for this while I collected the newspapers that some customers had reserved in the shop. Then I grabbed all the old issues of the magazines from the shelf to go back between lugging the round piles out to the storeroom for the paperboys to pick up.

Everything was ready by five when Bob raised the shutters to open the shop and we had our first handful of customers for the day. I worked through my shift with my normal good humour. Bob left around six as usual after he'd done everything he needed to, for the morning at least, there was bound to be something that he'd need to look into later.

Nine o'clock soon came around again and Dannan, the new girl just out of high school, was taking over this morning, then I'd be back on at five. This didn't usually happen, but Jess needed the afternoon off to go watch her son in his first softball match and she'd agreed to work my early tomorrow. Not only did it mean I was helping her out and gaining a favour in the bank, but it also meant that I had three whole days of absolutely no work, which didn't happen often.

That made it a lot more bearable, and after passing on the day's messages to Dannan I decided to spend the morning in town. It was nice to actually explore it for once since I didn't do it often. I found that there was a museum in the visitors' centre that explained the history of Olympic Pines and they had an interesting exhibit on wolves. They even made mention of Quileutes, although I wondered if I should correct their Quileute translations because whoever they'd asked to do it clearly had a sense of humour.

I passed an hour wandering between the exhibits without realising it. At twelve I went to get some lunch from one of the small cafés. I saw Gray standing outside the bar waiting for someone he knew to stand him a pint.

"Hey Gray. You want some lunch? My treat." I called since it was almost a certainty he wouldn't think about it later.

"I'll buy next time." He said, coming to walk with me as we headed into the café.

The woman behind the counter who I thought might be new in town looked down her nose at us, but Red just snorted as she led us to a table.

"I swear that woman would look down on the Queen of England." She remarked, giving the woman a stinking look. "So what can I get you boys?"

"Two of your specials." I said, "One with a coke and what drink would you like Gray?"

"Coffee." He said.

"Ok. Coming right up." Red said as she wrote our order on her little note pad.

She disappeared into the kitchen and when she came back out she was followed by a guy no taller than her. His curly hair was a mess and he'd decided to grow an ill-advised beard and moustache. You could just about recognise El-Man under all that hair.

"Hey Tony." He said, coming to sit at our table and Miss Snooty Pants behind the counter looked mortified that her boss would consort with such vagrants. "Ain't seen you around for a while."

"I've been hiding." I joked.

"Been doing a good job of it too. You should come in more often man." El-Man observed.

"If I'm in town at lunchtime I will." I promised.

"And how are you Captain?" El-Man asked Gray.

"Real good." Gray replied, "Thanks Red." He added as she placed our drinks on the table along with a lemonade for El-Man. "I like it back here in Olympic Pines. Should never have left. Once I find me a job I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"Well Marcia was looking to go on maternity leave soon. If you don't mind the lousy hours and crappy pay there's a place opening up here." El-Man stated carefully.

"Waiting tables?" Gray asked.

"Yep."

"I'll think about it." Gray said with a nod of his head.

"Well let me know soon cause she's just about ready to pop." El-Man said with a grin.

"Sure thing El-Man." Gray said with a salute just as Red placed our food in front of us.

The three of us kept up a light conversation while Gray and I ate. When I went to pay El-Man waved me away.

"On the house for you two." He said.

I frowned cause I really didn't need the charity and Gray didn't want the charity, but to my surprise he shook El-Man's hand.

"Thanks bro, I really appreciate it." He said. "And I'll think some more on your offer."

After we said our goodbyes I tried to slip the price of the meal to El-Man without Gray seeing, but he wouldn't take it. Instead I placed the money in a jar that had been set up on the counter for Marcia's baby shower. If they wouldn't let me pay for my meal I could at least donate it to a good cause.

It was nearing two by the time I left the café so Gray headed with me over to the store. He was amiable enough company so I could stand him for the five hours I had to work.

Dannan was vibrant with excitement when we entered.

"Oh my god Tony!" She squealed. "You'll never guess who was in here an hour ago?" She said, waving a book in the air that I thought I recognised.

"Who?" I asked, although I knew before she said.

"Only Grace frigging Pearson. She even signed my book. See." She said, holding the book open to the title page so I could see. "She's really nice, and she made me feel like she'd known me for years and we were best friends or something."

"Yep. That sounds like Grace." I said with a nod of my head.

"You know her?" Dannan asked in wonderment.

"We were in the same class in school." I stated.

"It was a bit more than that." Gray piped in. "They were sweethearts."

"We were not!" I exclaimed. "We were just really good friends and people misinterpreted that." I added in calmer tones.

Dannan was looking at me with her mouth agape and I frowned at her.

"That's who you remind me of!" She gasped. "Well they say authors draw from real life. You're Brody the werewolf." She announced with a grin so wide I was afraid the top of her head would fall off.

"Not at all." I growled. "Grace never had those type of feelings for me. We were just good friends. She never thought that way about me."

"Did you have feelings for her?" Dannan asked in a low voice.

"No!" I said in a very unconvincing way. "Look Dannan, I've been up since three and I'm about to work another five hour shift, you've just finished yours. So I'll say this in the nicest way possible, push off cause I'm not in the mood."

"Alright Mr Grumpy." Dannan said with a pout. "But the way you're acting you're not fooling anyone. You will tell me all about this." She said firmly.

"Just as soon as you tell everyone the real reason your not going to college this year." I said in a low voice that Gray wouldn't hear.

Dannan's lip wobbled and tears filled her eyes. Ok that was a low blow.

"Forget I said that. I will tell you, maybe, one day. Once I'm sure I know myself what I'm telling." I babbled.

"You'd better tell me now." She said with a scowl, but then her smile returned as she gazed at the book then glanced up at me. "To think I've been working with the inspiration for Brody Wolffang all this time." She sighed. "I can't wait to tell them all on the Blog."

"No! You can't do that!" I exclaimed. "Not if you respect Grace as a person and her right to privacy, you can't do that."

"But this is such juicy news." Dannan protested.

I bit my lip as I had a huge inner debate with myself, no I couldn't use my alpha voice for this. It wouldn't be right.

"But don't you think it's up to Grace to reveal her artistic inspirations?" I asked.

Dannan didn't look convinced.

"If you go on there now and say that no one will believe you, will they?" I pointed out.

Dannan frowned then shook her head in realisation.

"So I'll make you a deal. If you hold off spreading this info to the web then I promise you that if Grace ever names me as the inspiration for Brody I will let you take a picture of us in any not too sexual pose."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Kiss on the cheek, or I could hold you up like this." I said, sweeping her into my arms.

She was excited and scared and a little aroused by my actions as she clung to my neck and looked into my eyes.

"But it won't be real." I said firmly, as I placed her back on the floor. "Just a picture to prove you know me."

"Yeah. I understand." She said, her voice a little unsteady as she patted her hair nervously.

"So we got a deal?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"It's a deal." She said, shaking it.

"Good." I said.

She smiled and left without much further ado.

Gray chuckled as the door closed behind her.

"You sure know how to lay the charm on thick there Summers." He observed.

"It was the only way I could think to get her not to blab. I don't like it when people say bad stuff about Grace on the Internet." I replied as I rounded the counter.

"Then don't read it." Gray said with a shrug.

"Wish it were that simple, but I just can't help it." I sighed.

"You really do got feelings for her." Gray observed with a frown. "You know you was wondering whether to get back in touch? Well I think this is a sign from god."

"You do?"

"Yep. I think you should go over to her house and don't take any messing until she sits down and tells you one way or another." He said firmly.

"Just turn up at her door?" I asked, feeling a little wary of the prospect.

"Why not?" Gray demanded.

"Isn't that entering stalker territory?" I asked.

"Only if you continue to do it once she tells you to get lost." Gray said in an authoritive manner.

"I don't know. I'll have to think this through."

"Well don't think about it too long or she may just move on again and you'll miss your chance." He stated.

"I'll think about it." I promised.

"Well anyway, I've had about as much entertainment as I can stand for one day. I'm off to the Nook." With that he gave me a lazy salute and left.

My mind was completely fixated on Grace for the duration of my shift. It was good that I'd done the job so long that my manners were on autopilot or I would have put a lot of customers off. By the time Bob came to relieve me at seven o'clock I knew exactly what I would do.

I headed onto Olympic Drive, running home as usual, but I carried on past my house for another two miles until I came to the old signpost that read 'stables'. I took a deep calming breath and made sure I was human form before I stepped onto the gravel drive and began walking up toward the house.

I felt my excitement grow with every step over the thought that I was about to meet up with Grace face to face for the first time in ten years. I was about to meet up with Grace and I was finally eighteen. I was old enough for her and there was nothing anyone could say that would keep us apart now.

I was walking up to her old family home. It had come as a surprise that her parents had bequeathed it to her, but then again Prue had proven such a disappointment in her chosen profession that I think Grace' parents realised they'd been rooting for the wrong daughter.

The house was a country retreat for her now, somewhere to go and relax while she thought of her next novel, although I'd never come here in that time because she said it was hard to see me without wanting me. That didn't stop me reading every one of her novels even though they were risqué romances which wasn't my usual reading choice. Regardless of that I thought she was good at putting it all to paper, although I had to agree with Dannan, I'd always had a sneaking suspicion that the main love interest was modelled on me.

When I was alone I could admit to myself that it made me feel proud rather than angry. I liked to star in her books and maybe we could recreate a few of the scenes she had written. Especially the one in the barn…

No. Mustn't think like that. She might not even want me now. She may have gone off me. Well there was one way to find out.

I stopped for a moment on the gravel looking up at the windows, only one of which had a light on in the early evening, then I climbed the steps to her front door. I knocked and rang the doorbell, wanting to make sure she heard me.

The door opened and there she stood, my Grace.

Five foot ten in her stocking feet, her blond hair pulled up into a haphazard bun that was held in place with a pencil. She wore jeans that were low riding, skimming her hips just right. Her tight sweater may have been cut along conservative lines, but it seemed to accentuate her hourglass figure and just to see how it fell around the contours of her body sent my pulse racing.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes shocked behind the lenses of her glasses.

"Hey Grace." I said with a smile.

"Tony?" She whispered with a conflicted look on her face.

"Sorry to call on you unannounced like this, but you haven't been returning my e-mails for months now, and when I heard you were back I just had to come see you." I murmured.

"I…I couldn't keep it up anymore. Even in writing it was getting harder to just pretend we were only friends. The only way I could ignore it was to ignore you completely." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"Have you read any of my mail?" I asked as I caught something in her mind and I slammed my shield down cause that would be cheating.

"I…I deleted you and marked you as spam." She admitted, still looking down at her bare feet. "It's just too damn hard to pretend anymore. Even talking to you now about deleting your messages I just want to…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"I wish you'd read my one from August twenty fifth." I said softly.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you what I wrote, and maybe you can figure out why." I said as my stomach suddenly contracted with nerves.

"I really haven't got time for…"

"Shhh." I broke her off. "Just listen."

"Ok." Grace agreed reluctantly.

I know the e-mail word for word cause I'd read over it so many times after she hadn't replied wondering where I'd gone wrong. Now that I knew she hadn't even read it I felt a little more optimistic as I began to recite those words.

"Grace, can't tell you how exited I am, I just wish you could be here. Today is my birthday and Liza and me celebrated big since it was an important one. It was a big family gathering with an enormous cake and eighteen candles. God it feels good to be finally really eighteen. All I need now is for you to say the word and I'll hop on the next plane to wherever you…"

"Tony. Enough." Grace said sternly.

I looked at her feeling a little hurt, but she glanced up at me with a grin, and then she was pulling at the front of my shirt, pulling me down until our lips met in a kiss.

I felt a thrill through my body as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up to be level with me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I stumbled in through her door, flailing wildly to close it behind me before I settled against it with Grace still clinging to me.

That first kiss was magical in its desperation, how many years had we waited for this moment.

"Too long." Grace muttered against my lips. "Simply too long."

_Yes._ I thought toward her, _It's been too long. You've become a bestseller since then._

"Only writing out my fantasies." She murmured.

_No need to talk. You think it. I'll hear it. _I reminded her. _I mean the stuff you want me to hear, I won't pry._

She pulled away and looked at me as she smiled.

"My Tony, always worrying." She mused as she stroked my cheek. "The weird thing is I don't care if you read my mind. I feel like we should be as open with each other as possible."

"Oh god!" I gasped. "I knew it was you all them years ago. I knew it. Why did I have to be so much younger?" I asked as I nuzzled against her neck, delighting in the feel of her pulse.

_Knew what was me? _She thought and I felt elated that she remembered so well this mode of communication.

_That you're my imprint. We're meant to be together. Why did I doubt it?_ I mused.

_You doubted it?_

_Recently I've been questioning if maybe I'd been wrong because you haven't been in contact. Why did I doubt it? I knew you were the one from the first day I saw you. Just a shame it took me so long to catch up._

_It is. _Grace thought back. _But what's the point in fretting about that now? I want to do everything with you and you're wasting precious time. _She was kissing up my neck as she said this before she placed her lips around my earlobe and began to suck. I felt the scrape of teeth and I let out a growl of contentment.

Suddenly Grace was out of my arms and standing before me, her hand in mine.

"This way." She said softly and then she led me up the stairs.

To my surprise she hadn't taken the master bedroom, but had kept the room that had always been hers.

"I like the fact I have the tower." She stated as she pulled me into the room.

"It's a good choice." I conceded.

"You're so nervous." She commented as she took my shaking hands.

"I… I haven't…" I trailed off.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

I shook my head.

"Then would you like me to take the lead for your first time?" She asked gently.

I frowned slightly.

"I won't lie to you Tony. I didn't want to think there was some all-powerful force dictating my life so I experimented in college. Not as much as most girls, but enough to know what I'm doing. And one consolation is that our first time won't be marred by blood."

"I…I guess that's…"

"Just relax." Grace whispered as she stroked my cheek.

I nodded and she backed me onto the bed.

"Now lie back and relax. I'll take care of you."

I sat down and she was in my lap, her knees either side of me. She removed her glasses and stretched to place them on her bedside cabinet. I could feel every movement as I watched every line and I could feel the heat in my groin.

Without thinking I reached up behind her and pulled the pencil from her hair. I ran my fingers through the blond as it fell loose, enjoying the feel of it.

"I like it down." I whispered.

"Yeah." She sighed, before she pressed warm lips to the spot just below my ear and I felt my body stir for her.

=/=/=

I'd been here for hours, exactly how long I wasn't sure. I didn't really care either; I just knew it'd been a wonderful time. Much better than I'd ever imagined.

We'd started in the bedroom but ended up in the barn. It seemed Grace was keen to enact that particular scene too. Now it was nearing morning and Grace was asleep all snuggled up warm against my chest. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and the soft caress as her chest rose and fell. Her hand was resting lightly on my shoulder and I liked the feel of it there. It felt almost as good as her body pressed against mine, our legs tangled together.

I should probably sleep, but I liked holding her and listening to her breathe. Her heart was a slow thud compared to mine, but they seemed to compliment each other in an offbeat way. I couldn't believe I'd finally got to make love and I felt a grin on my face for a moment, I got to make love with Grace, that was even better.

I kissed the top of her head and she murmured in her sleep. She moved slightly and now her feet were pressed against my legs, they felt cold and it brought back memories of the last time I'd woke up in this barn. I couldn't quite contain the laugh as I remembered the panic I'd felt waking up naked in front of Grace, now I could do that anytime I wanted and not have to worry about a thing.

As time wore on a bit I realised I needed the bathroom. I manoeuvred carefully so that I could place Grace against the straw without waking her. I wrapped the sheet around her to keep her warm while I was away.

In the pre-dawn glow I located my pants and pulled them on before I stepped out into the frosty morning air. It was cold even for me and my breath came out white on the air. It had snowed in the night and now a dusting of it lay over the yard so I wasted no time in running across it to the little outhouse.

I relieved myself with a sigh of relief and headed back to the barn. I heard something, someone in the trees and I spun back to scan the clearing, but I couldn't see anyone.

There was someone behind me.

I felt a sharp sting across the back of my knees and my legs collapsed beneath me. I was in too much shock for a moment as I felt the person grab my hair and pull my head back; there was the feel of a blade at my throat.

I managed to pull myself together enough to pull down all my heat so that my vampire half could surface. My vampire skin could withstand any blade.

"What manner of creature is this?" A female voice behind me hissed and I recognised the language, although it was really old.

Dad had taught it to me just for the sake of interest, and I think to spread it out a little since it was well and truly dead. It was Aunt Marlin's language and I knew how to speak it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"I am the one with the sword. I'll do the talking." The woman hissed and I felt the blade bite despite the fact that I was vampire. "You seem like the stone men yet you have a pulse."

"Stone men?" I asked.

"The shining ones. The ones whose skins are cold." She clarified.

"The vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. I can sense you. You feel like a stone man but you're not. How is this?"

"I'm a half vampire." I replied. "I am the child of a vampire and a human."

That wasn't strictly speaking true, but it seemed the quickest explanation in that moment than to go into my family's entire history.

"No such thing is possible. The stone men are dead things. They can't produce life." The woman stated as if it was undeniable fact.

"They can if the mother is human." I replied.

"That still makes you a stone man and I will kill you." She growled as she yanked my head back further and pressed the blade closer to my throat.

I heard the sound of a rifle cocking and then Grace said in a clear strong voice, "Take your slimy mitts off my boyfriend."

The woman didn't understand what Grace had said, she didn't understand English, but she let me go and I slumped forward, coughing slightly. I turned around to her as she turned to Grace who had the sheet wrapped around under her arms. The woman looked down at the gun that was now pointed directly at her chest and she didn't seem fazed by it.

She frowned and sheathed the sword she was carrying and I realised in a distant place in my mind that she was dressed like a Celt. She took the gun off Grace, who was so shocked that she let go of it. The woman began to explore the gun.

"What manner of weapon is this stone man?" She demanded.

"It's a gun." I said.

"A gun." She mused as she began to pull at different sections and I could suddenly see the future.

"No don't touch the…" I gasped but my words were cut off by the bang that echoed around the frosty clearing.

I watched in horror as Grace fell backwards, red spreading across the white of the sheet. Fresh blood pattered on the snow…

* * *

><p><strong>Dhampir in Disguise chapter 5 will be coming up tomorrow<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alexsandra, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, and Skysthelimit7507**

* * *

><p>I watched in horror as Grace fell backwards, red spreading across the white of the sheet. Fresh blood pattered on the snow.<p>

"Grace!" I called in anguish, rushing to her side.

"What…what…" She whispered.

"Oh god!" I gasped as blood pumped out of her stomach, I pressed my hands against the wound to stem the bleeding but I knew it wouldn't do any good. "You're losing a lot of blood." I informed her. "An ambulance won't get here in time."

"What happened?" The woman asked in shock.

"You've killed her." I growled. "Grace, I… I can fix this but you'll be a vampire."

"Fix it." She said and tried to smile as she placed her hand on my arm, it felt sticky with blood.

Blood! Why didn't I think of that?

I reached out to where the woman was still standing looking shocked and I grabbed the dagger from her belt. She looked ready to fight me but I ignored her as I drew the blade across my palm, willing the blood to flow quicker. I placed my hand against the gaping wound and hoped that all those stories had been right and it would make her heal, but it wasn't working and she was slipping away fast. There was nothing left for it.

I pulled the heat further down than I ever had to make sure that I would have enough venom to do this, then I bit into Grace's throat and she cried out in pain.

_I'm sorry._ I thought toward her as I bit again. _I have to do this. You need the venom._

I had to administer it everywhere and it seemed that it would be better if I licked the wound. It would get the venom in there quicker and as I did this, the wound seemed to close before my eyes. At least she wouldn't lose any more blood…

Exit wound!

I turned Grace around and there was an equally grotesque wound on her back. I applied the venom here too, but it didn't seem to close the wound as fast and I couldn't work out why.

I felt strong fingers lock around my left wrist and the woman drew the blade across my palm and as I felt fresh blood flow again she pressed my hand to the wound on Grace's back. After a minuet she let my hand go and as I pulled it away from Grace's back I saw that the wound was knitting together.

"Your blood heals." She stated. "Not your venom."

I didn't respond, I was listening out frantically to Grace's heart, it was still beating, thankfully, but I wasn't sure for how long. I picked Grace up and carried her into the barn so she'd be comfortable at least. Maybe if the wound was sealed she'd just need a transfusion and she'd be ok.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Grace murmured. "The fire…the fire…"

"Oh no." I whispered. "I'll give you more venom, speed things up." I added, accepting the inevitable.

I began biting Grace again, hoping to get enough venom into her before the change started in earnest. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I stopped.

"I think it is enough." The woman said softly as Grace began to scream.

I raised my head slowly from Grace's hand before I turned to glare at the woman, but she was already gone. Grace was still screaming and I could hear something else in the distance. Sirens!

One of the neighbours must have heard the gunshot.

I picked Grace up knowing we had to get out of there before the cops arrived. I didn't have time to try and clean the place up; I was getting the first spikes of their minds which meant they weren't too far away.

I slipped into the woods, hoping like hell the cops didn't have dogs with them. I didn't know if I could get up a tree and leap from one to the other with Grace in my arms and she was too deep in the pain of transformation at that moment to hold on.

I ran instead, changing direction as much as possible in the hope of throwing off the dogs. Then I remembered one big advantage that I had in this situation, my scent changed with my form. I placed Grace on the floor and adjusted the sheet so it would support her like a sling. I pulled my pants off and tucked them inside the sheet, then I let heat coarse through my body, changing vampire to wolf faster than I ever had in the past.

I carefully took the corners of the sheet in my mouth and lifted my head. Grace swung into my neck and seemed to be secure enough. I began running again, making one last zigzag before I headed in a beeline for my house.

I felt thankful when I finally came upon the pool house in the backyard. I ran down the slope toward the kitchen door and placed Grace gently on the ground again. I phased back and pulled on my pants quickly before I picked Grace up and went in through the kitchen door.

"Mom! Dad!" I called as I entered the back passage and headed to the back staircase. "Anyone?" I called, making my way up the turns until I got to the top floor.

"Tony?" Marlin asked at the end of the corridor. "What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything." I said angrily as I carried Grace past her. "Some crazy bitch with a sword shot her and I had to do an emergency vampanization. I would have stayed at Grace's place but the police were heading there." I explained as I carried Grace into my room and went to place her on the bed.

"Wait." Marlin said. "Go to the bathroom."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's easier to clean. Her pores have not sealed yet. When they do we have to wash her to get all her own blood from her skin."

"Why?" I asked as I carried Grace into the bathroom as every phone in the house that was connected to the landline started to ring.

"It's waking with the scent of their own blood in their nose that sets a newborn on their quest for blood."

"Oh." I said, placing Grace on the floor but not really wanting to place her on the cold tiles.

"I'm burning Tony! Oh god I'm burning!" She gasped.

I took her hand and kissed it as I felt a tear trickle from my eye.

"I know my dear. But it will soon be over." Marlin crooned.

"You…you shot me." Grace said, squinting up at Marlin through her pain.

"No it wasn't Marlin." I said softly and stroked her cheek.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as he stepped in through the door and saw Grace lying on the floor.

"I'll explain." Marlin said softly and she led Dad out of the bathroom.

"Tony I can hear them whispering." Grace said with a giggle before she gave a groan of pain. "I feel like I'm on fire." She murmured. "How long will this last?"

"About three days." My father replied. "It's a painful three days, but once it passes you will be vampire and you'll never know illness again."

"That'll be nice." Grace mused.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Mom.

_I'm sorry. _She thought toward me.

_It's ok Mom. _I assured her.

_But you were so certain she was your imprint and now…_

_I still love her. I always have. Even without anything supernatural driving it I still want her._

_Glad to hear it. _Mom observed and she kissed my cheek.

"There's not much more we can do now but wait." Dad said, looking up at me. "Do you wish to freshen up and perhaps rest?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I want to stay with Grace until she's fully changed. And will someone get that damn phone?" I demanded since it was still ringing and I was worried it would hurt Grace's ears.

"Very well, but I will advise you to shower and change at some point. You reek of her blood and it will not be fair for her to awaken to the scent." He stated.

"Ok. I'll grab a shower at some point, but not right now. Grace needs me." I said firmly as I brushed her hair back gently.

"We will leave you for a moment. We have much to plan." Dad said.

I nodded and he tapped me on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Then I was left alone in the bathroom with Grace.

I settled beside her, resting my back against the bathtub and I took her hand in mine.

"Tony, stay with me." She murmured as she clutched at my hand.

"Forever and always." I promised, and I stroked her cheek.

Then the fire took her completely for the next hour or two and I held her hand as I tried not to cry. I found that it worked in a pattern of sorts; there were moments where she seemed fine and then other moments when the fire would take her. Then there were moments when she seemed to be unconscious.

Marlin, who came to check on her from time to time, assured me that it was completely normal.

She was sounding concerned the next day though.

"I don't understand." She said, "Her pores should have completely closed by now."

"Maybe my venom is working slower." I suggested.

Marlin looked thoughtful for a moment before she seemed to check Grace's vital signs.

"No." She said, "It's seems to be progressing at the right rate, just not in the way we were expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"That I have no idea what's going on." Marlin stated. "But usually around this time we bathe and change the one in transition so that we can discard their human clothing. So why don't you go shower in one of the other rooms while I bathe and dress Grace. Then we can move her to the bed."

"But…" I didn't want to leave Grace's side.

"Is it important that he showers too?" Grace murmured.

"Yes." Marlin replied.

"Go Tony. Don't be long." Grace said, pushing at my hand.

"Ok." I said and I stood.

"We'll take care of her." Mom promised.

"I won't be long." I promised Grace before I moved swiftly into my room and picked out the first clothes I came across.

I ghosted into Liza's room since she wasn't using it at the moment and it was closest. I wanted to be quick, but I hadn't washed since the accident and it took a while for me to scrub all the blood off me. Most of it was from Grace, some of it was from me and it was after a while I realised my hand was stinging.

I looked at it to the line running in a diagonal from between my thumb and forefinger all the way across my palm to the outer heal of my left hand. Exactly where that weird woman had drawn her blade. Come to think of it I hadn't slipped out of my vamp skin that entire time, how had she managed to cut me?

I shook the thoughts away, I could think about them later. I had to get back to Grace.

I dried off quickly and dressed in the shorts and t-shirt I'd brought with me and dumped my jeans into the laundry hamper, although I thought they were better off in the trash.

I made my way back to my room but I paused to knock first. It seemed kind of ridiculous since Grace and I had sex only two days ago, but somehow walking in on her when she was so vulnerable seemed disrespectful somehow.

"You can come in Tony." Marlin called and I entered my room.

Grace was lying on the bed and Marlin was sitting beside her, finishing off a braid in her blond hair. Grace was dressed in an old fashioned nightdress, probably one that had belonged to Auntie Rose, and her glasses were on my bedside cabinet. I was surprised they'd survived everything, but there they were in one piece and gleaming since someone had taken the time to wash the blood off.

"There we go." Marlin said and she rose from the bed. "I'd say there is a day, maybe a day and a half left until she awakes for the last time. I will leave you with her and perhaps fetch you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." I murmured.

"Tony. You have to keep your strength up. Now sit with Grace and I'll make you a sandwich." Marlin instructed.

I sighed.

"Ok."

"Good." Marlin said and she reached up to kiss my cheek.

Then she was gone and I clambered onto the bed where Grace was lying on the outside. That was oddly reassuring since I liked being near the wall.

"Tony?" Grace whispered. "You smell like soap. There's still you underneath…but mostly soap."

"I just had a shower." I replied.

"Yes." She said, and reached for my hand, I gave it to her. "I can smell the water. Funny. I never thought water had a smell before."

"It's because your sense of smell is getting better."

"Yes." She whispered before she began drifting again.

"Here is your sandwich and a drink." Marlin whispered as she placed them on the bedside cabinet.

She picked up half the sandwich and handed it to me. She knew I wouldn't eat it unless she made me. I ate it one handed since Grace had hold of the other one. Even though I hadn't wanted to eat now that I was I realised how hungry I was and I soon had the one half finished and I reached across to grab the other half.

As I moved my hand back across Grace her nostrils quivered and she looked almost wistful as she said, "That smells so tasty."

"Scent shouldn't register so readily through the pain." Marlin said with a frown.

"Grace said she could smell the water on my skin." I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"That smells so good." Grace murmured. "I want a bite."

"No!" Marlin gasped. "Resist the urge. You don't need to feed yet. You could hurt Tony if you give in."

Grace frowned.

"Will I have to wrestle him for a bit of that sandwich?" She asked. "Cause it smells so good."

Marlin and I shot each other a look.

"You shouldn't eat anything at the moment." Marlin said, as she looked troubled. "Your body is changing. Wait until you're changed then you can eat."

"Ok." Grace said and fell silent again.

I ate the rest of my sandwich quickly and bolted back the soda Marlin had brought. I knew Marlin wanted to get away to discuss this with the others and I wanted to get rid of the sandwich smell if it was making Grace hungry.

Marlin whisked away the empty plate and glass leaving me alone with Grace again.

"Was it nice?" Grace murmured.

"What?" I asked, distracted for a moment.

"The sandwich, did it taste as nice as it smelled?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I won't ever get to eat again will I?" She said sadly. "I remember you told me that once, vampires can't eat. I'll never eat, just drink blood."

"Blood's not so bad." I said softly and stroked her cheek gently; it felt hot to the touch.

"But eternity on a liquid diet." She mused.

I chuckled softly; amazed that she was still trying to crack jokes in the heart of the fire.

"Then there's the other thing vampires can't do. The thing that…" She trailed off and I caught the end of her thought.

"I'll love you whatever happens." I promised. "If it means I never look at another girl for the rest of eternity I'll make sure I'm yours."

"But that's not…" She trailed off again, her mind was becoming foggy, and it was hard for her to think.

Grace was silent for a long time, lost in the heat of the change. I wished there was something I could do for her to hurry things along, but I knew we had to wait it out.

"There's more people here." She said after an hour or two. "I can hear Carlisle and Esme. They're talking to your parents. And there's more people. I can hear them breathing. What's going on?"

"They've come to greet the newborn." I whispered as I kissed her head.

"Who's pregnant?" She asked.

"Nobody. Or maybe you could say I am." I said with a sad chuckle.

"The new born is me." Grace observed. "Well that makes sense." She added and she managed a smile before the fire took her for about half an hour and she fell into the unconscious state again.

Sometime during the night, leading into the third day, Grace clutched at my top.

"Hold me." She whispered.

I wasted no time in pulling her into me, holding her to my chest as she wrapped her own arms around my neck. She pushed herself as close to me as possible and I held her tightly, wincing as I felt the pain in her mind. I wished I could take some of it away from her but I knew I couldn't. She had to face the fire and then she would never know illness again.

I wished she didn't have to go through the fire. I wished this hadn't been necessary. If I hadn't gone to her that bitch with the sword wouldn't have shot her. Why hadn't I destroyed that gun when I had the chance?

It seemed there was little change for the next ten hours, but then Grace began to whimper and writhe in my arms. I went to let her go, to give her room to move.

"No. Keep holding me." She growled as her arms locked around my neck and I couldn't leave her go now even if I wanted to.

Her heartbeat was picking up rhythm, until it felt as fast as mine, beating against my chest. She was holding onto me so tight it was nearly hard to draw breath. I was gasping as much as she was, trying not to choke as she held onto me, the fire chasing away the last of her life.

I could feel the tension building as I listened out for that last stuttering beat before Grace's heart would fall silent forever. It kept on going strong and fast, how long did this last bit take anyway?

Grace's grip on my neck slackened and her body seemed to still as her breathing became steady. I loosened my grip enough to let her lie on her back but I still held her in my arms.

"The fire's stopped." She observed.

"But your heart's still beating." I said, placing hand to her chest and I could feel that fast rhythm beat against my palm.

"But the burning's stopped and I feel different." She said, and opened her eyes.

They were still blue.

"Dad!" I called. "Mom! Anyone?"

"What's wrong?" Grace asked as I looked on her with worry.

Dad was the first to enter the room, closely followed by Mom, they were the fastest. I was still holding Grace but I wanted to let her go in my confusion.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Listen." I said.

"To what?" Grace asked. "What's wrong Tony?" She asked, sitting up.

"Her heart's still beating." I said to Mom and Dad as Marlin entered the room too.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Grace asked.

"Because vampires' hearts are silent." Dad answered. "But yours is not. Has the fire stopped?"

"Yeah, about five minuets ago. Then Tony started acting weird." Grace said with a frown.

"Grace, come with me a moment." Dad said and he took her hand and pulled her from the bed.

Mom and Dad led Grace from the room while Marlin sat beside me.

"We were wondering if this would happen." She said.

"What would happen?" I demanded.

"It looks like you somehow turned Grace into a half vampire." Marlin stated in a matter of fact way.

"What?" I gasped. "But how? It can't be because I'm half vampire cause when Nahuel bit his aunt she became a full vampire. The same should have happened to Grace."

"Did you just bite her?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah. No. My blood!" I gasped and I looked down at my left hand, the cut from the blade was still there.

"What's that?" Marlin asked, taking my wrist and holding it in place.

"Crazy sword lady did it." I said. "I mean I thought about trying to heal Grace with my blood but it seemed like it wasn't working so I had no choice but to bite her. When the wound on her front started to heal I remembered about the exit wound. My venom wasn't working and the sword lady cut me and put my hand to Grace and said it was my blood that healed not my venom."

"This is very strange." Marlin said with a frown.

"So Grace is a half vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." Marlin confirmed with a smile.

That was all I needed to hear. I was up on my feet, racing through the house and down to the library where my parents had taken Grace.

"You're a half vampire." I gasped. "I don't know how it happened but you're a freaking half vampire."

"I know." She said with a smile. "Your parents told me."

"But you didn't die." I said, falling on my knees before her. "You're still alive. I didn't kill you."

Grace put her hand to my cheek and I was glad that it felt warm.

"No Tony. You saved me. You saved my life after I was stupid enough to wield a weapon I had no intention of using. You warned me about that gun years ago, but I didn't get rid of it. I kept it and threatened to take the life of a living person and got myself shot. If you hadn't been so quick thinking I would have died days ago. But you'd only just come back to me, I couldn't leave you so soon, even if that meant being a vampire." She said solemnly.

"I'm glad you didn't die." I said, moving my head to kiss the heel of her hand. "And I'm glad you're still my Grace." I said, kneeling up to kiss her lips.

The kiss become a little deeper than I'd anticipated, but I was just glad that Grace was ok, that something hadn't gone wrong. That had been my first worry when she'd opened her blue eyes. Now I realised all the possibilities that were now open to us, everything that would have proved impossible if the venom had taken her over completely.

Grace pulled away slightly, giggling as she leant her forehead against mine.

_Your parents are still here. _She reminded me.

_Oh yeah. _I thought back with a chuckle.

I felt Grace frown.

"I feel hungry." She stated and before I could stop her she was up off the reading chair and ghosting down the stairs.

I followed her, feeling a little worried, thinking she was heading out hunting on her own. She didn't go outside, she went into the kitchen and found her way into the pantry. She came out with an armful of food that she dumped on the breakfast bar before she began stuffing her face.

"Oh my god I'm so hungry." She said between bites as she continued to eat. "Are you always this hungry?"

"Well I do get hungry." I said, sitting on the stool beside her. "I've never been this bad though. Maybe it's because you're newly awakened."

"Are all new vampires really hungry?" She asked.

"Yep."

Grace nodded as she continued to eat.

"I think we have found someone with an appetite to match your own Miss Esther." Dad said as he entered the kitchen with Mom.

"Not even close Fang Boy." Mom countered as she nudged Dad with her hip.

I glanced at them then shook my head.

"So how are you feeling Grace?" Mom asked as she came to sit on Grace's other side.

"Very hungry." Grace replied.

"I know. I remember that feeling well." Mom said as she absentmindedly picked up an apple and bit into it. "Usually it's when my hormones are off-balance, when my body's changing in some way or other. Like when the wolf really wanted out but I was holding her back because I didn't know what I'd become, or when I was having the Twins. And now."

"What's happening now… You're having another baby?" Grace asked.

"Yep." Mom said, tapping her stomach, which was just starting to show the first signs of a baby bump.

"Wow. So it is happening." I said with a smile. "Have you told Liza?"

"I tried to tell her but she hung up on me." Mom said sadly. "I sent her an email but I don't know if she'll even read it."

"What's wrong with Liza?" Grace asked.

"Stubbornness." I said. "She's being all moody and woe is me cause Mom wanted another baby. She's behaving like a spoilt brat."

"Tony." Mom chastised.

"Well she is." I protested. "And don't worry, I'll let her know. I mean you think she'd want to be there for our little sister."

"You could have a little brother." Grace pointed out.

"No. It's a girl." Mom and me said at the same time, and we looked at each other in shock.

"How do you know?" Mom asked.

"I just do." I said with a frown.

"Me too." Mom stated as she finished her apple and started peeling an orange. "None of the others have that power, Hunter and Tina I mean."

"Maybe it's not a vamp-wolf thing. Maybe it's an us thing. We are more powerful than the others."

"Yeah." Mom conceded.

"I think I might be full now." Grace said. "Well I know I'm full but I still feel hungry."

"Is it like a shiver through your body?" Mom asked.

"Sort of." Grace conceded.

"Come on. I'll take you hunting." I said, rising to my feet and offering my hand to Grace.

"Hunting?" She asked.

"You've fed your human half, now it's time to feed your vampire half." I replied.

"Oh." Grace said, looking a little uncertain.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you." I promised her.

Grace nodded and rose to her feet.

I led her out into the garden and began running toward the woods, slow at first, just a fast human pace, before I began to pick up speed. Grace hesitated but then she seemed to find her way into the speed. I could feel the moment she realised she could run as fast as me. Well not as fast as me, but faster than humans and soon we were ghosting through the trees.

We ran for miles, out toward the mountains, away from humans. I led her to a little valley where I knew a herd of deer had taken up home for a couple of weeks for grazing. It would be an easy first hunt for Grace.

I stopped when we were a mile down wind from them. Grace looked at me with a wide smile, she was full of energy from the run and she seemed to be glowing.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok. You need to close your eyes and just let your ears and nose find your prey for you. Listen carefully for their heartbeat, taste the air for their scent. When you got a hold of something follow that trail." I instructed and she nodded.

Grace closed her eyes and moved her head back and fore as she sniffed at the air. Then without warning she took off running in the right direction. I followed her at a safe distance since I'd heard how newborns could misinterpret things when they were hunting.

I reached the little brook as Grace sailed through the air and landed on the back of a big buck. She had no problem in following her instincts to sink her teeth into his throat. The animal took off galloping in panic, but Grace held on tight. She had to bite him again and she reached out a hand to pull at his front leg just as he was about to put his weight on it. The buck went down, taking Grace with him.

She landed under the heavy deer, but she didn't seem to notice much as she continued to feed. Once the deer's heart stuttered to a stop she pushed his body off her easily and stood. She smiled at me, and I could feel her elation at having fed for the first time. I smiled back, and didn't comment on her appearance.

"Do you want more?" I asked. "The herd's still running scared, they'll be easy to pick off."

"I think I could use a little more." She observed as she rubbed her hand over her chin to remove the blood before licking her fingers.

I was mesmerised for a moment and I had shake myself to focus.

"I'm gonna hunt this time too." I informed her as I pulled down the heat.

She was before me in an instant gazing up into my eyes.

"Such pretty gold." She said as she stroked my cheek just below my eyes. "You're so much more now." She whispered as she brushed my lips with her fingers. "So much more everything." She sighed and leant her head to my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

I returned her embrace, lowering my head so I could take in her scent, still lily of the valley, but with a little added something. She was more too, but not really different from what she had been before, but as if all she needed was this to complete her. I loved the feel of her in my arms, the rhythm of her heart, beating as fast as mine picking up speed as she craned her neck to kiss me. It was a complete sensory experience and I enjoyed every moment of it.

It was so hard to pull away, but we had to finish hunting before we did anything else.

I pulled my lips a fraction from hers before I whispered, "You go to the left, I'll go to the right."

Grace nodded, her body still pressed to mine.

"We'll feed until you are full, then we need to go back to the house. There's some things we need to talk over before we do anything." I stated.

"What things?" Grace asked, almost absentmindedly.

"You're still half human Grace, you're probably still fertile." I stated.

"Ah!" Grace said pulling away. "So no rampant vampire sex without any consequences for us then?"

"No."

Grace sighed.

"Well I guess we should finish hunting so we can go home and discuss this." She said with a smile.

"As much as I'd like to rip indulge in rampant vampire sex right now, we really do need to discuss this first. But I've fed all I want to right now. Have you?"

"You haven't fed at all." She reminded me. "And I think I need a little more to get rid of the hunger completely. So we should finish hunting, and then head back." Grace grinned. "I don't want you losing your energy on me now."

I laughed.

"Ok. Let's finish hunting. You go left; I'll go right and don't get freaked out by me. I'm not gonna hurt you." I stated.

"I know Tony." She said, and gave me a quick kiss.

"But you need to remember it when you're hunting cause sometimes our instincts can be deceiving." I warned her.

"I'll hold onto the thought." Grace promised me as she dropped into a crouch.

"Good hunting." I said, quoting the Jungle Book.

"Good hunting all who keep the Jungle Law." Grace replied with a smile, before her face became focused and the hunt was on.

We took off running at the same moment, but I ran to circle from the right as Grace did the same from the left. We herded the deer into a confused mass that made it easier to pick off the ones we wanted. Grace was surprisingly good and I thought maybe the knowledge was passed on in the venom. It couldn't be natural human instinct, but vampires had to hunt.

I'd been maybe a little worried that hunting for the first time would freak Grace out, especially since she was half human, but then Grace had always been practical. This was something she had to do to survive and there was no point being squeamish about it.

I was finishing off my third deer, and was just about full, when Grace leapt at me and bowled me to the floor. I landed on my back with Grace resting against my chest as she laughed before pressing her lips to mine. I put my arms around her back, pulling her closer as I returned the kiss.

Grace fingers stroked my hair as I trailed my fingers over her back and down her legs that were straddling me. It was more pleasurable than I could have imagined to feel her so hot against me, and so different from before. It was more pleasurable because I'd been imagining how cold she would feel for the past two days. Now she'd be hot forever, just like me.

Of course right at that moment I was in my vamp skin and cold. With that thought I felt the heat rise through my body. Grace let out a contented sound as she moved her lips from mine and began nuzzling my neck.

Her hand trailed down my body, which was so great. She worked it under my t-shirt and as her skin touched mine I felt the thrill begin. I began to let myself flow with it, I finally had my Grace and we could be together as much as we wanted.

I remembered why we had to wait until we got to the house…

I took her hand gently, pulling it from beneath my t-shirt as I turned her so that she lay on her back, cradled on my arm. I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly before stroking her cheek with my thumb. I lifted my head and Grace smiled up at me, putting her hand to my cheek and leant my head into it, allowing myself to feel the pleasure for a moment before I opened my eyes.

"I'd love to stay here all day with you, but I was serious earlier. We need to talk before we do anything else." I stated.

Grace smiled as she sat up slightly and kissed me, her arm locking around my shoulders and she held me in place for a moment before she pulled away.

"Then let's get back." She said with a smile.

I grinned and climbed to my feet, pulling Grace up with me. She felt so light, but was sturdy with it as she settled on her feet still smiling. I hugged her to me, taking in her scent before I let her go.

I took her hand.

"Let's go home." I said with a grin.

"Yes." Grace replied with a smile and we began ghosting toward Tregarran.

"I think before we go speak to the others we might want to stop by my room." I said tactfully as we sailed through the trees.

"Why?" She asked.

"You look like one of the sisters after they've been entertaining Jonathan Harker." I stated.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yeah. Beautiful but blood stained."

Grace socked my arm then looked down at herself.

"Yeah." She said. "Probably not the best idea to wear white hunting. It's like blood against the snow."

I winced slightly as I had a flash of her blood flying through the air. I shook the image away before I accidentally projected it to Grace. She didn't need to see the whole thing from my point of view to add to her own memories of the incident.

"Do you know in some of the ancient religions of Europe they used to make a sacrifice at midwinter, blood on the snow to call forth the spring." Grace observed as we ran on.

"They did?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mostly it was animals, but now and again there'd be a human sacrifice. It was all to do with the cycle of death and rebirth. The life of the thing sacrificed was released to re-awaken the sun." Grace continued. "Blood on the snow and then they would thaw."

"But the snows thaw anyway." I said with a shrug.

"But belief is a strange thing, and when your life depends on the seasons I guess you'd do all you can to ensure they happen as they're supposed to."

"I guess if they gave a sacrifice every winter and then the snows thawed it obviously worked."

"And would you be willing not to give a sacrifice to test the theory when your entire survival depends on the snows thawing and the sun returning?" Grace asked.

"It wouldn't be worth the risk." I stated.

"Exactly." Grace said with a smile as we reached the house.

We went up to my room first and I dug out a sweater for Grace while she looked around my room. She chuckled softly and I looked to see she was holding her glasses in her hands.

"Do you know, before this I couldn't see a thing without these." She said as held up the glasses. "Everything was a blur."

"I know." I said. "Once I was curious and I had a look through your eyes."

"You can do that?" She asked.

"It takes some concentration, but yeah."

"Oh. I bet they were even worse compared to your super duper vamp vision. I was gonna say that my eyes were that bad, and I didn't even think about my glasses until I saw them on the side there. Then I realised I'm not wearing them and I'm seeing better than I ever have before. It's weird."

"We could always replace the lenses with plain glass if it makes you feel more comfortable." I stated as Grace placed her glasses on, blinked through them, and then pulled them off again.

"Maybe when I'm in public." She said. "After all, everyone knows I need glasses. It's great not to have to worry about them sliding down my nose every five minuets, or that they'll mist up when I come inside from the rain." She placed the glasses back on the cabinet. "So we got things to discuss."

"Yeah." I said as I handed her the sweater. "But we need to talk to my family first."

"Then let's go do that." Grace said as she pulled on the sweater and it covered up the bloodstain down her front.

She took my arm and we descended the stairs so we could track everyone down.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week I'll be going back to Thursday posting, I just didn't want to leave you hanging too long on the Grace issue Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

**Ps You may start getting alerts for 'Renesmee lost' over the next couple of days, I'm not updating it; I'm just reposting the chapters after giving them a thorough going over. All that's changed is the bad spelling and some of the worst grammar offences, but the story itself is exactly the same.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

***Please read* It doesn't usually make a difference whether you read the WTST or the DID chapter first, but before you read this I think it's better for you to read DID chapter 7 (chapter 8 according to FFn) before you read this chapter of WTST. Thank you**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and Skys the Limit 7507**

* * *

><p>We hadn't been out hunting as long as I thought we had, it had barely been an hour. Grace and I made out way downstairs to find someone because we needed to check in with the family before we knew what was gonna happen next. The first person we found was Dad, he was in the informal sitting room talking to someone on speakerphone. I cautioned Grace to be quiet just in case it was Liza; she was so ridiculous at the moment that any little thing upset her.<p>

"Oh. So you want me to talk Liza into coming home." The guy on the other end said. He had an accent I didn't recognise. "You want me to go against the promise I made her as a friend to be understanding and not pressurise her where her family is concerned? Are you going to ask me to spy on her next?"

"I would do nothing of the sort, but Liza needs to be with her family." Dad stated calmly, not fazed in the slightest by the false accusations.

"Then come get her, you know where she is." The person challenged and I went to retort but Dad held up his hand and I kept quiet.

"And I have a feeling you already know how stubborn Liza can be at times." Dad said carefully.

"She's not stubborn. She's just… just gets a little obsessive. Not unlike someone else I know." The person said significantly and it was clear who he was referring to.

"Wow, that was a rather harsh blow." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Don't patronise me!" The guy snapped.

"Forgive me Mal, that was not my intention. It is merely that I have never known such animosity from you since you were a child and infatuated with Essie."

Mal? Why did that name sound familiar?

"I don't like being asked to betray my friend's trust." The Mal guy said darkly.

"But we are your friends too." Dad pointed out and it suddenly clicked into place, the guy was Malachite, an orphan half vampire Mom and Dad had to raise in Volterra.

"Yeah. But from what I hear, all you decided to side with Essie and nobody cared about listening to Liza's point of view." Malachite said and I shook my head, wondering how Liza could have wrapped him around her finger so quickly.

"That is what she said?" Dad mused.

"Yes." Malachite said firmly.

"Tell me Mal, has she told you why she is angry with us, or Essie in particular?"

"No. But she'll tell me when she's ready." Mal said in sure tones. "So don't say anything."

"But would you rather know now, for Liza will not tell you. Not anytime soon." Dad cautioned.

"I don't want to know." Malachite said firmly, stubbornly.

"The reason that…" Dad began.

"Matters not." Liza's voice came over the speaker, cutting Dad off just as Mom came in the room. "How dare you do this Father?"

"I am trying to help Liza. Help you mostly. You are being most unreasonable, can you not see that?" Dad pleaded with her and I admired the fact that he wasn't raving at her, I would have been.

"I am not being unreasonable in the slightest." She began and I couldn't help thinking, here we go again. "You were being unreasonable to expect me to accept this new development without a bye or leave and now you go to poison my friend against me? I have no one in this world; you even took my twin from me. Now you seek to steal my only friend when all I wish is to know how my brother and his girlfriend fare?" She continued, her voice rising with every syllable as she worked herself into a state.

"Liza, please be calm." Dad said soothingly.

"No." Liza said firmly, stubbornly. I guess her and Malachite suite each other; I tried not to laugh, it was sad more than funny.

"Vela! You will see reason." Dad said, trying out his nickname for her. It was the name she would have had if our parents had got chance to name us, it was the name of Dad's mom, my grandmother who died nearly three thousand years ago.

"You see reason Father." She snapped.

"I am losing patience with you Vela." Dad said, and it was clear by his tone that he was on the verge of getting angry. Dad didn't get angry often, it took a lot to make him lose his cool, but Liza was pushing it over the whole baby issue, mostly because she was hurting Mom so much. "Mother cries most nights to think of you so far away and not in contact."

I shared a look with Mom, it was true, I hadn't realised. Not that Liza would care.

"Then she should have thought about that before. Perhaps she would not be so… She should have thought…" Liza stuttered, not wanting to let her friend know why she was acting like this, I'm sure he'd think she was being unreasonable too.

"We want you to be part of this, can you not see. You were the first one Mother wished to tell, but you hung up on her the other day and ignored all her other attempts to contact you. Are you really going to let this unfounded anger stop you from being there when your little sister is born?" Dad finished, despite the fact Liza had hung up on him.

"See, she's still acting like a brat." I observed.

"Tony, don't." Mom said softly. "Liza's just angry right now, and I know what that's like. How it can stop you thinking straight. She'll come around eventually."

"And then be stroppy cause she missed out on the birth and the first however long it takes her to get back in touch of our sister's life." I pointed out.

"She got in touch when she thought you were in trouble." Mom stated. "That took a lot of guts, believe me. She even spoke to me."

"Wow, she spoke to her mother." I said bitterly, angry with Liza cause I couldn't argue this out with her and make her see sense when she hung up whenever anyone tried to broach the subject.

"Tony." Grace said, placing a hand on my folded arms and I sank down onto the sofa beside her. "I don't want you to be angry with your sister. Think of this as your chance to mend bridges. Liza wants to talk to you, to know that you're ok. She wants to know that I'm ok, so let's tell her."

"She might not speak now." I sighed and glanced forlornly around the room until I got a thought from Dad that made me angry with Liza all over again. "She was being a whiny brat. I probably would have shouted at her and you know me, Tony 'cool as a cucumber' Black."

"That is not your middle name." Mom joked.

I grinned knowing that she was trying to break the tension by cracking a joke. It worked and Dad smiled slightly at first, but then his grin widened.

"At least she is in safe hands." He stated, sounding relieved.

My parents were so worried about Liza, but I was getting to the stage where I was starting to think what's the point? Liza will do her own thing, as usual, and no amount of us worrying about her will bring her back any sooner. She'll come back when she decides and not a moment sooner.

"Malachite?" Mom gasped in wonder as she read the name from Dad.

Dad nodded.

"He's with her?" Mom asked incredulously.

"He was the dhampir friend she asked to take her call. They appear to be firm friends. Apparently he is the only one who understands her." Dad said a little sarcastically.

"Only because she wouldn't let you tell him why she run off." I grumbled.

"Who cares? She's got Mal with her. At least that's something." Mom said as if this made the last month of worry ok. "At least she's not completely cut off. And knowing Mal he's probably convincing her to come back in his own way. Even if he told you he wouldn't do it, he probably is."

I wasn't sure if Malachite was some kind of wonder kid or if this was blind faith on Mom's part. It would take more than a few friendly words from and old family friend to get Liza to change her mind.

"Do you think that you have a little too much faith in the boy?" Dad asked, and I felt a little shocked that his thoughts had run along the same track as mine. Especially since he actually knew Malachite. "He does have the tendency to run at the first sign of trouble."

"Only twice." Mom countered. "The time he came on to me and I trampled all over his young heart, and the time I broke his heart by being that ice cube. It's not danger he runs from, it's hurt."

"What if Liza hurts him?" I asked, since it was a possibility.

Liza had the tendency to make guys like her big time without even noticing it. It was just something about her, I don't know maybe it was how small she was, she looked like she needed protecting, although a lot of guys had learned not to cross her.

"I don't think there's much chance of that." Mom scoffed, and I frowned, wondering why.

"Why not?" I asked aloud.

"Because Mal is like my brother, it would be weird if he had anything with Liza." Mom said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Mom. Mal hasn't been around you for years, and if he could overlook the 'like a brother' thing with you, I'm sure it won't even factor with Liza. But there's no guarantee there'll be anything romantic between them anyway. She's saving herself for Simon." I pointed out, which was the biggest factor in why Liza never noticed that guys liked her, or she wouldn't entertain them even when she did notice.

"Simon Leighton?" Grace asked. "She'll have to wade through screaming fan girls and a rigorous security detail to get anywhere near him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you seen any new releases over the last few months?" Grace asked.

"We've been a little busy." I stated.

"Right. Well anyway, Simon is the toast of Hollywood. He came out of nowhere to star in three Hollywood blockbusters. It was all thanks to the straight to video sequel of Our Dark Mistress. Everyone wants a piece of him." Grace looked down sadly. "Poor Liza, she's got a fight on her hands."

"Wait. Simon's a movie star?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "I wonder if Liza knows."

"Maybe you should tell her." Grace suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Dad, can I have the phone?"

"She's switched off the phone she's been using." Dad stated.

"Again." Mom added with a sigh. "She bought a pre pay one, probably so she can throw it away later without being tied into a contract."

"Contract!" Grace gasped.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Liza sent me an e-mail back in September with her new number. She said it was her new contract phone, but I wasn't to give it to you." She explained. "I thought that was a little weird at the time."

"So you barred me but not Liza?" I teased.

"I don't want to jump Liza's bones whenever she contacts me." Grace said with a grin and I coughed slightly, trying to remind her that my parents were in the room.

"Ok. We can use the computer in my room. Get the number and I'll text her. She might be more rational if we're just writing to each other." I reasoned.

"That's gonna cost a lot in texts." Mom said. "You don't want to use up Liza's credit."

"Then we'll go on one of the IM services." I stated as I got to my feet. "We'll just go sort this out then we can talk."

Grace nodded and I led her up to my room and switched on my laptop. I let her settle into my desk chair while I went into Liza's room and borrowed her chair. The computer had reached the password screen by the time I set the chair next to Grace and sat down.

I felt my cheeks burn as I typed out the password, allowing Grace to know it from my mind.

"That's really your password?" She asked.

"HAIByMOLAWei2G. 'How about I buy my own lunch and we eat it together.' I used to love when you said that and I thought no one else would guess it." I explained.

Grace smiled and kissed my cheek as the laptop set up properly. I smiled and logged on to the Internet. I had to sign out of my account for Grace to sign in and when she did she winced, there was a lot of unread mail, some of it was marked as urgent.

"My agent is freaking out." She said with a sigh and she clicked on the latest e-mail and I almost gasped at what I read.

_**Grace, where the hell are you? You were supposed to have the first draft of chapters one through five ready by yesterday. The publishers are threatening to pull your deal! I only got them hanging on by the fine print in the contract. If you don't get in touch with me by the end of today I'm gonna report you as missing.**_

_**Garry.**_

Grace sighed and shook her head as she pressed reply.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked.

"No. He's just overreacting. I know for a fact that the publishers won't even look at the first drafts, they'll only be interested in the full article to give to the betas. Plus they've signed me for five more books, they can't pull the plug, same way as I have to drag the story out." She explained as she typed her reply on screen.

_**Garry, relax! You didn't take your medication again did you? I'm perfectly ok, I promise, pressure just got to me this week and I took a few days hiking to gain some new inspiration. You know the real reason I return to the Pines is for a rest and a bit of new inspiration. So just relax and stop bugging me, you know I don't like it when you do that. It spoils my writing buzz.**_

_**So just take deep calming breaths and I'll send you the drafts tomorrow at the latest.**_

_**Grace**_

"That aught to hold him until tomorrow." She stated as she clicked to access all the e-mails Liza had sent her. "It was the last one I think."

Sure enough Liza's phone number was there on the screen and I typed it into my cell to store it ready for when I text. Then I wrote a quick text that I hoped would get her to talk to me, and if it didn't well… Liza was more selfish than I thought.

**_Liza I need you right now Sis. Do you think we can talk? Maybe on MSN? Tony x_**

I hoped she'd say yes and I found myself praying as the message was sent. I sighed with relief when I got the delivery report, although it was an anxious wait until Liza replied.

_**Give me half an hour and I will be on line xx**_

I nodded at my phone as if Liza would see me. Then I turned to Grace who was still wearing her bloodstained nightdress with my sweater over the top.

"Would you like a shower?" I asked.

Grace blinked and looked at me, she'd been far away for a moment.

_Liza's gonna be half hour and I thought you might like to freshen up a little. Alice left a pile of clothes on my bed for you to change into_. I explained.

"I am feeling a little sticky now." She said, "Guess my body hasn't adjusted to running a little hotter yet." She joked as she got to her feet and went over to inspect the clothes.

She picked out a long cotton dress that was a midnight blue before she turned to me.

"You wanna join me?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little shocked.

"You've been in them clothes for over twenty four hours, you probably need to shower too." She stated.

"Yeah, but we might get carried away."

"I promise to behave myself." She said with a smile as she took my hand and led me to the bathroom.

"But Liza will be on in half hour, if I'm not on she'll get stroppy and she won't talk." I protested.

"Then we'll get out in time." Grace said as she flittered to my bedside cabinet and picked up my alarm clock, setting it for fifteen minuets time. "We'd better get on with washing." She said as she pulled me into my bathroom and placed the clock on the back of the sink.

As Grace and I stripped off our clothes I realised that this wasn't for anything sexual, she wanted my company. She didn't want to be alone, and given that she hadn't long woken into this new life I didn't blame her. I would be whatever she needed me to be, and right now she needed a companion who would scrub her back and wash her hair. I did enjoy it because I was treating her and I was sad when the alarm went off, but I thought about the fact that we could do this again in the future and it helped me find the strength I needed to step out of the cubicle.

Right now I had to reassure my twin that I was still alive, and hopefully get to talk to her without her jumping to the wrong conclusions. I wiped quickly but had to wear a towel around my waist as I went to grab some clothes. I threw them on and went over to the laptop where I logged out of Grace's account and singed mine on.

Grace came and sat beside me as I started up the messenger and waited for the prompt to say Liza was online. It took ten minuets, in which time Grace wiped her hair with a towel and run a brush through it. I wiped at my hair too, but since it was clipped fairly short it didn't take long to dry.

Finally Liza's prompt showed and I clicked on it, typing a greeting. To my relief Liza responded and she actually chatted with me. She wanted to know how Grace and me were. She wanted to know everything; although I was sure Dad had told her friend. Anyway, Grace thought show would be better than tell, so I snapped a photo of her on the web-cam and sent to Liza. She didn't quite believe the picture was real or recent at first, but then she seemed to accept it as fact and she was as confused as the rest of us.

Suddenly I had an idea, Liza liked nothing more than trying to help me with my problems and I decided to use this now. I knew that if I could just get her home we could talk and sort it all out. I asked for her help and she agreed, as long as Mal could come with her. But why would I be against that? He was sort of family anyway and I'd put up with anyone if it meant having my twin back.

I punched the air when I read:

**Liza says:**

**-Then I will come in your hour of need dear brother.**

I was falling over myself with joy, wanting to praise her. I typed as fast as I could.

**Tony says:**

**-I knew I could count on you Sis**

**-There's no better sister in the world**

**-You're my favourite sister, you know that?**

**Liza says:**

**-Yes :L**

**-But there is hardly competition since I am your only sister**

**-And even if I were not, it would be wrong to play favourites**

And then I went too far, although I didn't realise it at the time, it was such an innocent phrase.

**Tony says:**

**-Ok**

**-So it's wrong to play favourites**

**-But you're my twin, there's bound to be a little bias**

There was a pause on Liza's end then she began to type.

**Liza says:**

**-You make me nervous Tony**

**-If I were not so sure I would infer that…**

There was another pause, a longer pause.

**Liza says:**

**-Mother is to have a girl**

**Tony says:**

**-No**

**-She's not even pregnant!**

**Liza says:**

**-Don't lie**

**-I gleaned she was pregnant from what she said the other day**

**-Now you have confirmed it**

**-And confirmed the worst**

**-A sister?**

**-I am truly replaced**

I kept typing no in between every post, begging her to see reason, but she cut off and I looked at the screen feeling lost. I had to rectify this because I might have just made it ten times worse.

I picked up my phone and began to text with shaking hands.

_**Liza, look I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but you're not giving us much choice. We're not replacing you. We all want you back.**_

I sent the text and got the delivery report, but I didn't think she'd respond so I text again.

_**I really do need you right now. No one can replace you. Do you really think they could? You're my other half, we're not a whole person when we're apart and no one can take your place because no one can know what sharing the Time Before was like. No one can know what we shared growing up. No one can ever replace you**_

I sent the text and rose to my feet, moving swiftly down stairs with Grace close on my heels. The text went through, I'd got the delivery report so Liza hadn't switched it off.

"Can someone ring this number?" I asked, bursting into the informal sitting room where everyone was gathered discussing where they'd go for the next three days to give Grace and me a little privacy.

"Why?" Marlin asked, but Mom was already on the phone having read the urgency from my mind.

"I think I just made things ten times worse with Liza." I stated.

"It's not your fault." Mom said. "You didn't even tell her really, she guessed."

"And she was coming home." I moaned, sinking into an armchair.

Grace sat on the arm and hugged me. I returned her hug with one arm as I text Liza again.

_**The only one replacing you is yourself. How can we include you when you're being so difficult?**_

I sent it, then closed my eyes in pain, thinking that wasn't the best thing to say.

_**I miss you Eliza, please come home to me. I need you now more than ever. Grace needs you too, are you really going to spite your friend because of us? We just want you home.**_

I sent that one too, and I went to begin another one, but the phone was snatched from my hand.

"It's not gonna help." Alice said softly. "You're just making yourself upset, but at the moment you need to concentrate on Grace and we'll sort out Liza."

"But…" I began to protest.

"Alice is right." Bella said, tapping my shoulder. "You have to think about Grace for a while. As soon as we know something we'll let you know, but otherwise we're gonna do what we would have done if Liza was here too."

"Which is?" I asked warily, I wasn't really in the mood for games when I was worried about Liza.

"We're going hunting up in Alaska." Bella said with a smile. "Now no arguments, you two will have fun and we'll see you in a week or so."

"But Liza…" I protested.

"Anthony Black, if you carry on like this I'll alpha you into forgetting about Liza for a few hours." Mom warned.

I glared at her and was tempted to call her bluff.

"I mean it Tony. We'll get hold of Liza, somehow, but she's our responsibility." Mom said softly, and she tapped my cheek. "You have to think of Grace for the time being. There's so much she has to learn and experience, and you too. I know you're worried about Liza, but you can't let that get in your way."

"We want to help Liza." Grace said firmly.

"Grace honey." Mom said, placing her hands either side of Grace's face. "We understand that, but right now you're going through a transition and the next few days are vital. You need to concentrate on you. Tony does too. We'll worry about Liza and you can do that once you've settled down. But for now just relax and have fun and leave the worrying to us."

"But…" Grace and I both protested.

"We'll hear no more." Dad said firmly. "We are going to pack and then in an hour the house will be yours to use as you see fit."

"And we'll keep trying to contact Liza." Mom stated. "So we're gonna pack and I think you two have some things to discuss. You may as well do that now, than waste time later."

I went to protest again.

"Tony!" Mom said firmly.

I sighed and got to my feet, pulling Grace with me.

"We'll be in our room." I murmured and Grace and I left.

"Our room?" She asked as we climbed the main staircase.

"Well, what's mine is yours now." I stated.

"Including your problems?" Grace asked.

"You don't have to share in those." I stated with a frown.

"If I share in the good I share in the bad." Grace stated. "So the first thing we'll talk about is Liza."

I sat down on my bed with my back to the wall as I sighed.

"There really isn't much to talk about." I said as Grace sat beside me and I put my arm around her so she could snuggle up to me. "Liza's been acting like a brat ever since Mom said she wanted a new baby. I really don't see what the problem is, we're moving on with our lives, why can't Mom and Dad? Aren't they allowed to know what it's like to raise kids from babies and not be forced to stay away from them until they're more or less grown up?"

"Do you think that might be part of Liza's problem?" Grace asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, as I entwined my fingers with hers.

"Maybe she's upset that this baby will have the things you couldn't." She suggested.

"Like what?"

"Your parents for a start. Your new little sister will have them from the word go, you and Liza didn't even see a picture of them before you found them in Volterra."

"If that's her problem why didn't she just say? We could have talked this through. I mean that's the biggest problem I have, she just didn't want to talk about it. She got angry as soon as Mom mentioned it and when I tried to calm her down she accused me of taking sides and then she left. She headed to college and we haven't heard from her since." I said sadly.

"Liza can be a little difficult at times." Grace said carefully. "Didn't you think about going after her? You know where she is right?"

"She still wouldn't talk to us." I said with a sigh.

"It's worth a try." Grace said with a smile.

"I'll think about it." I said with a frown. "Because Mom's right, you're still going through the transition now, or adjustment is more accurate. I shouldn't worry about Liza when I need to worry about you."

"Why do you need to worry about me?" Grace asked with concern.

"Ok, not so much worry, but I should be giving you my undivided attention. You've just gone through a life changing experience Miss Pearson and I need to ensure that every bit of you is good." I joked and kissed along her jaw.

Grace giggled.

"I can't wait for that, but I think there's something we need to discuss first." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said pulling away. "I mean it's not one hundred percent certain because you're one of a kind. Just like I always knew. Anyway, as far as we know you're the first made half-vampire. Don't even know how it happened, but half vampires are different from vampires in some ways. Like we have heartbeats and blood and body heat. And the women can conceive and carry babies to full term, something a vampiress can't do cause her body can't change."

"Right. So I can have a baby, at some point in the future." Grace said, and she was happy about this thought. She didn't want one right now, but knowing there was a possibility in the future made her happy.

"If you are one hundred percent half vampire, yes." I said, since there was still a chance she might be more vampire than human.

"Ok." Grace said, nodding her head, then she smiled. "At least we don't have to worry about you imprinting on someone else now." She added, leaning her forehead against mine.

"No." I said, rubbing her nose with mine before kissing her, then I pulled back. "And that brings us to the other thing we have to discuss, because I don't want you freaking out later if it applies to you too."

"If what applies to me?"

I took a deep breath before I explained to her about the wolf girl fertility cycle and how it usually applied to half vampire women who got imprinted on. Grace listened intently, she was a little perturbed by the idea, but she wasn't too put off. She accepted it as part of her new life now, in fact she welcomed it over the consequence free sex she was joking about earlier.

"What do I need to do if I don't want to be pregnant yet?" She asked.

"The same thing as a human." I stated. "Carlisle developed a pill that works on dhampir and there's other methods."

"Like what we used when I was human?" Grace clarified.

I nodded.

"Ok. Have we covered everything?" She asked casually.

I nodded again.

"Then I guess we just wait for your family to leave and we can start." She said with a smile.

"Even though you might…"

Grace put her finger to my lip.

"Tony, I'll have to face it sooner or later. I'd like to get it out of the way and see that it's not so bad, than have time to fret over it and build up into something more in my mind."

I couldn't argue with that logic.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Then let's go see your family off and we can begin." She said and kissed my lips before pulling me up off the bed and we headed back down stairs…

Three hours later everyone had cleared out for the weeklong 'hunting trip to Alaska' and we finally had the house to ourselves. The first thing I did was set up a nice comfortable area in the recreation room with all cushions and blankets in a makeshift bed. I liked the thought of just using these three rooms for our pleasure purposes; it seemed a bit ridiculous to have to traipse all around the house when there was no one else here.

Grace and I took to the pool, I was wearing my normal swimming shorts, but Grace had a new confidence, although I wasn't sure if it was from being vampire now or if she'd developed it over the years, but she wore a two piece. She looked stunning in it and I weighed up the pros and cons of giving swimming a miss and going straight in for the bed.

We spent a couple of hours in the pool and it was so weird to play with Grace again, but now that playing was heavy on the flirting and it really made me feel great. It culminated in Grace sitting on the side of the pool, just where the depth meant that I stood a head shorter then her. She pushed back her wet her from her face, droplets of water running down her body in a way that was divine.

She was looking over herself, looking at the change the venom had worked in her. She ran a hand over her stomach.

"Not even a blemish." She said. "It's as if I never got shot."

"That's the venom for you." I explained. "It healed you right up."

"Not completely healed." She said softly as her fingers stopped at the bottom of her old scar, it wasn't as prominent as it used to be; it was just about visible now.

"That wound was a deep one that had already healed." I said. "And I'm glad it's still there." I added and ran my fingers up and down it gently.

Grace sighed as her body became excited.

"Do you know what I thought the first time you showed me?" I asked.

Grace shook her head.

"This." I said, placing my fingers to her temple to show her my old memory.

"Oh." Grace observed as she rested her hands on shoulders.

"So you see why I like it?" I asked as I followed the line my nose, feeling the contraction of her stomach muscles as I did so, before I moved past her cleavage.

Grace lips came down to meet mine, and now the kiss was slow and deep and there was only one inevitable outcome…

The alarm went off on my phone, the one set automatically in case I missed my clock, and I had to fumble to find it in order to stop it. It was three in the morning, but with Grace sleeping against me it seemed like too much of an effort to get up for work. Maybe I could just ignore it…

"What's that?" Grace asked, her breath brushing the bare skin of my chest.

"My alarm." I murmured, keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah. What's it for?" She asked.

"For work. I forgot I start back today. I was gonna ignore it, pretend to Bob that I slept through it, but I'm awake now." I said with a sigh as I sat up.

"You're going to work?" She asked.

"I should have called Bob yesterday, but I forgot so he's expecting me now." I growled. "And I'm awake now, so I can't just bail on him." I groaned. "Stupid moral compass."

Grace was watching me with a slight smile on her lips.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Five hours, well five and a half if we leave room for travelling. Whatever I'll be back before you know it. Probably before you wake up if you go back to sleep now."

"Hmmm…. But how could I possibly go back to sleep now without you hear to keep me warm?" Grace asked, snuggling into my chest, and I almost lay back, but then I thought of another solution.

"Then come with me to work. I know Bob won't mind." I stated in teasing tones, but it was the truth.

"How about you phone Bob and take a sick day?" Grace said seductively as she ran her fingers over my chest.

I felt my body start to stir for her, but I also had a responsibility…but then I hadn't had a sick day since I started working for Bob. I hadn't even taken a fraction of the holidays I was due. One little sick day wouldn't hurt.

"Good idea." I said as I placed my lips to hers, _would you like to do the honours?_ I added, as I pushed my cell phone into her hand.

Grace pulled away from me laughing.

"You have to go to work." She said with a grin. "Now get your lazy butt up out of bed."

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I stood and she slapped me butt playfully as I went to walk away. I turned to her, grinning widely as I said, "You're making it harder for me to leave you."

"Just get to work Tony. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can get back to sleep and the sooner you'll be back with me."

"I like your logic." I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Just bring me back something nice to eat." She stated and kissed my lips.

I was in a real good mood as I had a quick shower, a really quick shower since time seemed in short supply. I dressed and entered the rec room once more where Grace was sitting up in our little nest waiting for me. She smiled and I smiled back, I really didn't want to go.

"You can't shirk your work just because you found love." She said firmly.

I nodded and headed for the door, but I paused before I left.

"Any problems, just ring me." I stated.

"I will." Grace promised.

"Then I'll see you later."

"See you later my love." She said with a smile and I wanted to get back into bed. "Now go."

With that instruction I left.

I was at the store just a second before Bob pulled up so he had no idea I was running a little late. If I was late he knew I was late he'd want to know why since it just wasn't me and I wasn't really up to talking about it at the moment. I mean, I wanted to tell everyone that Grace and I are together, but it seemed like it should be something we do together. It made me a little edgy and I was quiet to compensate.

I was restless as I went through the morning routine. Bob noticed and he was dying to ask me but didn't know where to begin. He had so many questions but couldn't decide on which one to ask first and I wasn't going to help him any. I was willing the time to go faster so I could get back to Grace, but this morning seemed deliberately slow.

A lot of the customers thought I was more abrupt than normal, but they could forgive me this one time since I was usually so pleasant.

I wanted to be back with Grace and suddenly the mundane seemed boring to me. I would much rather be snuggled in bed with her right now, than be standing here taking for Eloise morning usual.

Then I felt her presence before she opened the door and I looked up, a smile spreading across my face as Grace entered the shop wearing a flowery dress that belonged to Rose beneath a mac that was Esme's. I forgot she didn't have any of her own clothes and I made a note that we'd have to stop by her place on the way home.

Eloise looked too to see what I was smiling at since I'd been so surly only moments before, and I felt the shock in her mind as she took in the beauty of Grace. Luckily the change wasn't too drastic, not like it would have been if she'd turned full vampire, but it was enough to enhance the beauty she already had.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Grace stated before she glided up to the counter and reached for my cheek.

I leant over the counter and gave her a kiss while I felt Eloise's eyes on us.

"Won't be long now. My shift's almost over. How about I buy you breakfast?" I asked, our faces inches apart.

"How about I buy my own breakfast and we eat it together." Grace replied, grinning at the dialogue we'd exchanged often in school.

"Oh my god! You two finally got together!" Eloise gasped and I could tell that she was genuinely pleased for us. "How? When?"

"Friday night Tony came over to my house and he finally made me see sense." Grace said with a smile.

"Wow." Eloise observed again, I was sure she was tearing up. "Well I'm happy for you guys. I…we have to do something. A meal or something when I'm not so busy."

"That sounds great." I said.

"Oh, you guys." She gasped and hugged us, although the counter was between me and the women.

Eloise stood back and shook her head in wonder one more time before she left.

"What was Eloise all excited about?" Bob asked as he emerged from the back, he'd been hiding from Eloise because he hadn't had the guts to talk to her yet.

"That Tony and I have finally accepted the inevitable." Grace sang.

"Oh hey Grace." Bob said, giving her the once over that didn't make me too angry because I knew that all Grace's looks were for me. "What you been up to, because whatever it is it's clearly doing wonders for you. You should keep it up."

"I intend to." Grace said, giving me a shy look that Bob caught and his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my god! You two are finally together!" He exclaimed. "Bro, why didn't you say? I would have given you this morning off."

"I can't shirk work just cause I found love." I stated, quoting Grace from earlier.

"I would have accepted a sick day." He said with a grin.

"I'd rather keep them for real sick days." I stated.

"I told him to call in sick but he refused." Grace said, her voice low and husky as she caught Bob with her eyes. "Do you think that was foolish of him?" She crooned. "When he could have spent the time in bed with me?"

I took note of how Grace's eyes locked Bob in place, although I knew her focus was his neck. Bob swallowed hard; he couldn't find his voice as he became trapped in Grace's seductive gaze. I realised to my horror that she was going in for the hunt.

I was around the counter quickly and I placed my arm around Grace, both comforting and restraining. She tore her gaze away from Bob and turned her face into my chest, inhaling my scent deeply. Bob shivered as he was released from Grace's gaze.

"You know what. Why don't you go now?" He said, not realising how he was saving his own life in that moment. "There's only half hour left of your shift anyway, I can cover. I'll just tell the girls you're not too good, that way you can take the rest of the week off."

"Are you sure?" I asked, since I knew how much he hated the others helping him out on the earlies.

"Tony. You're my best friend dude. So's Grace. I want you both to be happy. Now all I ask in return is that I at least get to be an usher at the wedding." He said with a grin.

"Sure." I said with a chuckle as Grace continued to bury her head into my chest. "I may even make you head bridesmaid." I said with a wink.

"As long as Liza designs the dresses I don't care." He replied jovially.

"She sure will." I said with a laugh. "Well if you really are sure, Grace and me will leave now."

"Yeah. Now get out of here. You're sick remember."

"Thanks Bob." I said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Grace managed before I led her from the shop. "I don't know what came over me then." She whispered, once we were outside. Her legs were weak and I had trouble supporting her without people getting suspicious.

"Did you drive down?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, handing me a set of keys. "It's an Aston Martin. Wouldn't have touched it, but those are the only keys I could find."

"Dad really should get better at hiding these." I muttered as I led Grace to the car.

I opened the passenger door and helped Grace in before I made my way round to the driver's side. I slid in and started the engine. Grace had buckled her seat belt, but then she curled her legs up onto the chair and turned to face me.

"What happened in there?" She asked as I pulled away from the curb. "I was fine and then all of a sudden Bob was just this sack full of blood to me. I knew that talking nice to him would get me his blood. I lost myself in the thought of what it would taste like."

"You'll get moments like that." I said. "I mean for a newborn you did great. Most wouldn't even be able to be within a mile of a human without hunting them, never mind talk to them in a room."

"Am I a danger to people?" Grace asked, looking perturbed by the idea.

"I…I really don't know." I admitted sadly. "I mean you seem to be dhampir so you should have more control than the average newborn, but I don't think we should take it for granted either. At least you seemed to calm when I got near you."

"But I can't spend the rest of my existence glued to your side. I've got my carrier, you've got your job." She stated.

"Yeah. Well I might just ease out of that now." I conceded.

"What? Why?" She demanded in shock.

"Because I can't bear the thought of saying goodbye to you at the moment." I said truthfully.

"But what happens when I have to do a book signing or I've got a meeting with my agent?" She asked.

"I'll just go wherever you go." I said with a shrug.

"Doing what exactly?" She asked, thinking of all the practical arguments.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. But your career is much more important than my job here." I replied, and it was the truth.

"But what about your life here?" She asked softly.

"Well I guess it'll be a bit of a wrench, but I'd have to go under soon anyway. This way it just happens five years sooner than I'd planned." I answered with a shrug.

"Go under?"

"Yeah. Like underground." I explained. "At least in this neck of the woods."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Look at me Grace, do I look any different than I did ten years ago?"

"At the moment you do, but I'm seeing you differently now, but when you turned up on my doorstep I thought I was having a flash back to high school." She said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"That's because I really haven't aged since then. I guess it is kind of a hard thing to imagine until you see it for real. But I'm rambling. I haven't changed in all that time. I got away with it so far because I was away and when I came back people had no scope for the intervening years. And I was playing mid to late twenties, which is how us Quileute shapeshifters look when we stop aging. Soon I'll be past thirty and will have been back five years without seeming to change, then people will start to notice that something's up."

"That means I'll have to go underground!" Grace gasped and I saw in her mind as her literary dreams crumbled.

"Ah but it's different for you." I stated.

"How so?" She asked, as the slight frown appeared that she wore when she wasn't sure if I was making fun of her.

"Well you're an author. If you wanted to you could gradually become a recluse until eventually you won't be seen in public, but you still release a book every year."

"I guess it could give me an added mystique." Grace mused.

"Or you could fake your own spectacular death in a couple of years and then ghost write through somebody else. You'll still be getting your work out there."

"But someone else will take the credit?" Grace asked solemnly.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"Well you don't exactly think of someone's career when it's a life or death situation." Grace said softly. "Anyway. I know of an even better plan. I could carry on writing for the next ten years, then I'll fake my own death. Ten years later I'll pose as a student trying to get a book published, I'll change up the style a little and maybe write in a different genre. Then when people start to comment on my resemblance to a certain Grace Pearson, then we can lay a fake paper trail that proves I'm my own secret love child."

"That seems overly complicated." I said, trying not to sound too critical since Grace was new to this and didn't know the best cover stories were the simplest ones close to the truth.

Grace shrugged.

"Well from what you've said I got a few years before I got to go under. I can perfect my story by then. Aren't we going back to the house?" Grace asked as we past my drive.

"I thought we could go to your house to pick up a few things."

"What!" Grace gasped, sitting up alert in the seat. "But what if she's still there?"

"I doubt she's still there and if she is we'll take her together." I said firmly. "She's only human."

"Who managed to overpower a vamp-wolf." Grace stated.

"She caught me off guard at a vulnerable moment." I protested weekly, but Grace gave me a stern look.

"Ok. So she totally thrashed me, but she did catch me off guard. But I know her scent now and I know what to sense for so I'll know if she's near."

Grace still looked worried.

"Look, I'll scope out the place first, you can stay in the car." I said, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Sit in the drivers seat and at the first sign of trouble just pull away. Head home and call Mom. They're not really gone to Alaska; they're up on the Res. They can be here in half an hour."

"By which time it'll be too late for you." Grace said flatly.

"But at least you'll be safe." I pointed out.

"No. No Tony. You can't bring me over into this eternal life and then just die on me. If we have to scope out the place we'll do it together." She said firmly as I pulled up in front of the Stables.

"Ok. But watch out for her sword, somehow she managed to cut my vampire skin with it." I warned.

"Yeah." Grace said softly as she took my left hand and stroked my palm softly where there was now a pink scar.

I kissed Grace's lips and gave her a small smile.

"Well I guess you'd have to learn this sooner or later." I stated before I got out of the car.

Grace got out of the passenger side and I ghosted to meet her so I could have her back. Grace took my hand and I gave it a gentle squeeze as we crossed the yard to circle around the house. Then I let her hand go.

_It'll give us a better chance to fight if we're ambushed._ I informed her.

_Ok. So what do you want me to do?_ She asked, and I cursed myself for not giving her a few pointers before we'd got out of the car.

_Try not to breathe too much. Take in the scent through your nose every few steps, but try not to make a sound._ I instructed.

_Ok._ Grace said, walking beside me.

_Crouch a little, like this._ I said, showing her. _It helps you walk more silently and you're ready to spring if you have to._

_I thought all this would be instinctual._ Grace mused as she crouched beside me.

_It mostly is, but sometimes your intelligence gets in the way. _I explained as we reached the back end of the house and I stopped. _Now I can't smell her, and the only two minds I'm picking up near by are yours and mine. I don't think she is in the yard but we can't be too careful._

_How can you tell that her scent isn't there? _She asked.

_We're downwind so I'd smell her._ I stated.

_What if we were upwind?_ She asked and I was glad Grace was thinking of different situations.

_Then you hope like hell that there is no trouble downwind._ I joked. _Ok, serious now, I think you need to take a deep breath and then hold it._

_Why?_

_Because there's gonna be a big blood patch on the yard where you fell._ I said, as I forbid the image of red soaking quickly through white from rising in my head.

_Would I really crave my own blood?_

_It's human blood. It might be old, but it's still blood. It still appeals to your senses._

_Ok._ Grace said and she took a deep breath and held it.

I took her hand knowing there wasn't any danger about. What was important now was to keep Grace calm as we visited the scene of her murder. Grace squeezed my hand tightly and I realised I had to get a move on because I didn't know if she'd be able to hold her breath as long as a normal half vampire, and even if she could she'd feel uncomfortable doing it at first.

I stepped around the building, drawing Grace with me, preparing myself for a scene of devastation, but there was nothing in the yard. Well obviously there was stuff in the yard, but nothing to indicate that my love had bled to death only three days ago.

"Did the rain wash it away?" Grace asked.

I frowned, striding to the place where Grace had fell. I knelt down on the dirt and stones, inspecting it but there wasn't a trace. There wasn't even a scent of blood and the amount Grace had lost, even if it had rained, there would still be a trace.

"Maybe it went away with the snow?" She suggested.

"There'd still be something." I said.

It was puzzling, but maybe I was wrong, maybe it could all disappear like that. I had no idea what kind of weather we'd had the past few days and snow this early in October was a little weird. Maybe there'd been freak weather conditions and that led to it cleaning the yard.

"Maybe it was the weather." I said as I got to my feet. "But it won't have cleaned out the barn."

"No." Grace said, her eyes travelling to the low wooden building. "Do we have to go in there?"

"I'll go look on my own if you want me to." I offered.

"I'm not staying out here on my own." Grace said, looking around with apprehension.

Her mind was a twisted knot of fear. She didn't want to go in the barn, but she didn't want to stay out here on her own. She was petrified of both scenarios and I couldn't make her have to choose between the worst of two evils. And there was no hurry to look in the barn, apart from me being curious, and Grace's peace of mind was more important.

"We can leave the barn for now." I said. "Let's go get some of your clothes."

"Thanks." Grace said in relief as she clung to my arm, I hadn't realised just how anxious she was.

"I'll protect you." I promised her before I kissed her cheek and Grace threw her arms around me.

We stood for a long while in that embrace; I knew it was something that Grace needed. She needed to know that I was there for her.

"Let's get your stuff and we'll head back to Tregarran." I said.

Grace agreed and we entered the house. She led me to her office on the ground floor. It used to belong to her mom, and still looked much the same apart from a few touches that were so obviously Grace. She took a box that was full of books and emptied it onto the sofa before she took it to her desk and reached for her laptop, but then she snatched her hand back and growled.

"You know what? I'm not gonna let that woman run me out of my home." She growled. "She's gone right?" She added, not so sure as she turned to me.

"Yeah. I don't think she's been back since."

"Then why do I have to leave?" Grace demanded. "This is my home. And it's silly when you think about it, that your family are making themselves scarce when there's an empty house right here just waiting for us."

"You want me to move in?" I asked in shock.

"No. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't stand the thought of living in the same house as you." Grace said dryly before rolling her eyes. "Of course I want you to move in. I mean if this hadn't happened." She said, pointing at herself to indicate her transformation, "I might have left it while before I asked, but really what's the point in waiting? We've waited long enough and it was almost proved three days ago, life's too short to hang about."

"Ok. I guess I'll call my family. Tell them to come back and then I should go get some stuff." I said. "Actually we might want to put the rec room back in order before we call them back."

"Then let's go sort it out." Grace said as she got to her feet and took my hand.

I smiled and she smiled back before we left her house, but only for the time being. We'd soon return to our house. Could I call it our house? Well I'd be living here wouldn't I?

"Of course it'll be our house." Grace said and kissed my cheek before she got into the Aston.

I got in on the driver's side beaming as I drove us back to Tregarran.

I think it was the quickest most thorough cleaning I'd ever done. Well Liza is my twin so some of it was bound to rub off. It helped that Grace was there too, I'd always liked impressing her, and well if we were gonna live together I had to prove I could keep up my side of the house keeping.

Once the house was back in order I rang Mom.

"Tony? Why are you ringing me? You're supposed to be busy." She said, and I felt my cheeks grow warm and I was glad she wasn't actually here to read my embarrassment. I know my family know what Grace and me are getting up to, or at least what they think we're getting up to, but that doesn't mean I want my mom to tell me that she knows.

"Yeah. Well Grace made a good point." I said.

"What point?"

"That she has her own house which is just standing empty at the moment. It's stupid that you guys are pretending to be away when I can just go live in the Stables with Grace." I replied.

"What? You're moving out?" Mom gasped.

"It's what? Three miles away? I can run here in a minuet, but it gets me out from under your feet." I stated.

"You're not under my feet." Mom protested.

"I know."

Mom sighed.

"Ok. We're heading back. We'll be there in two hours. Don't leave before we get there. Give us chance to say goodbye?" Mom pleaded.

"I will Mom. We'll move a few things while we wait, but we'll be here to greet you." I promised.

"Thanks."

"Thanks Mom." I replied.

We hung up and I turned to Grace.

"They'll be about two hours. We can move a few boxes in that time."

Grace nodded and we went up to my room.

"It'll be weird packing all this up." I said. "Half of it I don't use anymore."

"It really hasn't changed much since we were in high school." Grace observed.

"Maybe I should just pack some clothes and the things I actually use now. The rest can stay here, it's not like there's a shortage of room." I reasoned.

"No." Grace said with a smile.

"And then this will be our room whenever we come for a visit. I mean I know our house is only a few miles away, but think about on special occasions. We can stay the night in this room. We can move things around if you want to."

"I like it how it is." Grace said, hugging me as she placed her lips to mine. "This is your space Tony. Even if we call it ours, I want your personality all over it cause I got so many great memories in this room looking exactly as it does."

"You do?" I asked.

"This was the first place anyone ever made me feel beautiful." She whispered. "I'd been told I was ugly for so long that I wouldn't believe when someone told me otherwise. But there was just something about you Tony, there still is, something warm and believable. You just make people feel better."

"That's not true." I said, feeling myself blush.

"Tony." Grace said firmly as she caught my eyes. "It's true. Look how you brought all us geeks together in school."

"You would have found each other eventually." I stated.

"I would not have had the courage to approach Bob and Johno and they wouldn't have approached me. You were the one that initiated that. And you built our confidence, because if someone as intrinsically cool as you was into the things we liked then what was there to be ashamed of? Tony, and I'm not kidding you when I say this, read my mind if you really have to, on any level you care to." Grace said, placing her hands to my cheeks to ensure I kept looking in her eyes. She was calling out with her mind voice too. "If it wasn't for you I never would have become a best selling author."

"You would." I said firmly.

"No. You are the inspiration for Brody; I never would have been able to write a character like him if it hadn't been for you. And even if I could write such a character, I never would have had the guts to try and get my work published. But you gave me the confidence to believe in myself, and that all started in this room when you were trying not to look at me because you thought I was sexy, and not because you thought my scars made me hideous."

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's a compliment Tony. I guess there is no right way to respond, but a kiss would be nice." She said with a smile.

I grinned as I pulled her closer, my hands resting in the small of her back.

"My Grace, words fail me." I whispered, and kissed her gently before holding her close to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and we moved as if we were slow dancing.

"My Tony, you've helped so many others, but your self esteem sucks." She said with a soft chuckle.

I sighed; I really didn't know how to respond to that one. Grace pulled back slightly and smiled up at me.

_I'm gonna help you like you helped me._ She thought steadily.

_Thank you Lady Anna._ I thought, trying to insert a little humour because I really was uncertain right now.

_My pleasure, Brody._ She replied and she placed her lips to mine and the kiss was intense, more than I'd ever experienced before as I pulled my Grace closer.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I could spend the rest of my existence with this smart, funny, beautiful woman. She'd almost been taken from me, but I had her forever now. She was mine; as much as I was hers and nothing was gonna come between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and Skys the Limit 7507**

The family were all back within two hours. As I suspected they'd been in Forks and had gunned it to get back here. In that time Grace and I had taken a bunch of my clothes to our house. I also picked out some choice films and books that were mine but Grace didn't own.

We'd spent an hour at our house and it felt different making love to her now that we were officially official than the lust filled, fulfilling a decade of longing we had experienced previously. There was a different level to enjoy, something that could be missed when you were acting on your wants rather than your needs.

It helped, I mean time frame wise, that Grace was proving a little different to the born dhampir who'd been imprinted on. Grace was a little worried, and relieved, after the first time we made love after her change, but now we were sure that, well she was more like Liza than Mom when it came to her cycle. She was still my imprint though, I was certain of it.

Anyway, we were back at Tregarran in time to greet my family.

"I can't believe you're moving out." Mom said, hugging me.

"It's only three miles." I said as I hugged her back. "That's practically next door for us."

Mom laughed and pulled away.

"I wish we'd known sooner, we could have bought you a house warming gift."

"Yeah." I said. "Well there's still time."

Mom and Dad laughed.

"And you." Mom said hugging Grace. "You look after him."

"I'll do my best." Grace replied.

Mom squeezed Grace before stepping back and taking Dad's hand. She looked between both of us, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dad asked.

"We'd love to." Grace replied.

"And we weren't planning on going straight away anyway." I added. "As much as we want some alone time and are grateful that you gave that to us, there's some stuff we really need to discuss about Grace."

"Yeah." Grace agreed. "Because there's a lot we don't know about me and the more minds to work at this the better."

"So you want a family meeting?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

"I will gather everyone in the informal sitting room." Dad stated.

"We'll be there in five." Mom said and kissed his cheek.

Dad left the room in a blur. Mom turned back to Grace and me.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"I wanted to feed on Bob." Grace stated.

"Oh. He came here?" She asked with a frown since Bob rarely visited here.

"No." I replied and my mind flashed to what really happened.

"You went into town!" Mom exclaimed. "Tony why did you do that?"

"I had to go into work." I stated.

"What? No you didn't! Why didn't you phone in sick?" Mom demanded.

"I…" I began.

"I wouldn't let him." Grace said firmly. "I didn't think it would be right to deceive Bob like that. I just didn't count on feeling so lonely here on my own so I went to find him. I really didn't think there'd be any danger. And I was ok, until I was in the store a few minuets and I could smell something so delicious. I thought it was the food, until I started trying to lure Bob in and then Tony figured out what I was doing and he distracted me enough that I could fight back the urge until we'd left the store."

"That's more or less what happened." I stated. "Apart from the fact that I insisted I go to work. I just wasn't thinking about what it might be like alone here, I didn't want to let Bob down."

"And now you've called us back but are moving into Grace's house. What'll happen tomorrow morning when you have to go to work?"

"Bob gave him the rest of the week off." Grace stated.

"He did?" Mom asked, sounding a little amused.

"Yeah. He was so happy we're finally together that he gave Tony the week off." Grace clarified.

"I guess there's some perks to working for your best friend." Mom said with a smile. "Ok, so the rest of the week is sorted. We can concentrate on getting you settled Grace. We should have stayed around, but when you turned dhampir and you weren't showing normal newborn hunger, at least the bloodlust kind, we thought it was ok to leave you." Mom sighed. "We should have been more cautious ourselves. Even without the bloodlust this is a very big thing you went through, of course you need time to adjust and we can't heap it all on Tony's shoulders or we can't call ourselves a family."

"You were giving us a little space." Grace said with a smile. "That wasn't a crime."

"But it was a little neglectful." Mom took a breath. "I guess we'd better talk to the others."

Grace and I followed Mom into the informal sitting room and we sat down and waited as the rest of the family flittered in. Dad was the last to arrive and he took a seat next to Mom.

"Ok." I said. "I know you all discussed this in minuet detail when Grace was changing, but you haven't really discussed it with us."

"You are right." Dad said. "It was something we overlooked in our eagerness to give you space."

"What do you wish to know?" Carlisle asked.

"Well your theories for a start." I stated.

"What do you all think I am?" Grace asked.

"How did it happen?" I added.

"We are yet to determine the why." Carlisle stated.

"We didn't really have the full details." Bella stated. "We know that there was a woman who shot Grace and then you had to turn her."

"And you said something about your blood." Marlin stated.

"Yeah." I replied. "I don't know why but I had this sudden thought that if I used my blood it might help heal Grace. Stupid I know, but I guess I was thinking with my vamp fiction brain in that moment."

"Oh I don't know." Marlin said. "There is great power in blood."

"The blood is the life." Grace murmured.

"That's what they say." Marlin observed.

"Yeah. So I had that idea and then I thought it wasn't working I needed venom. But it wasn't working on Grace's back. The crazy sword lady told me that my blood heals, not my venom, and she cut my hand again. Sure enough my blood worked, but Grace was already changing and I had to…" I couldn't say it out loud, and they all knew what I had to do anyway.

Grace's hand tightened in mine in a comforting gesture, but I should be giving comfort to her.

"Wasn't it weird she didn't know what a gun was?" Grace asked.

"You could understand her?" I asked with a frown, I could have sworn the woman wasn't speaking English.

"No. She was speaking some language I didn't recognise. It was just the look on her face. The fact she actually looked down the barrel with her finger near the trigger and the way she said 'gun' as if it was new word to her. She didn't know what it was. I mean I know she had a big sharp sword but shouldn't she know what a gun is? Even if she's a vampire and prefers to stick to the old ways, she'd know what a gun is. Right?"

"Some vampires can spend centuries not taking note of the changing world around them." Dad said, sounding a little wary, for a moment you could hear the millennia in his voice. "But not to the extent that they wouldn't know such an old piece of technology as a gun."

"And she was human." I said. "She was definitely human. Somehow she was as fast as a vamp, but she was living breathing human."

"Is it possible she was a half vampire?" Esme asked.

"Nope. She was definitely human." I said, I was sure about that.

"Then how could she move so fast?" Edward asked.

"And overpower you." Emmett added with an amused snort that earned him a glare from Auntie Rose.

"I don't know. It was weird. There was snow everywhere and I could sense something in the trees." I began.

"What did you say?" Masen asked.

"I could sense something in the trees?" I repeated with a frown, wondering what was so significant about that.

"No. About the snow." He clarified.

"That there was snow everywhere. I thought it was a little weird, but we have had snow as early as that at times." I said with a shrug.

"But it was unseasonably warm Saturday morning. It's all they kept talking about on the radio." Masen stated.

"Oh yes, I remember." Layla said. "It was most tedious. The sun means we have to stay indoors. It's hardly something to celebrate." Then Layla paused, and smiled. "Of course that's not important now. The important thing is that there was no snowfall, anywhere in this area."

"But there was definitely snow on the ground." I growled.

"There was." Grace stated. "I remember the feel of the cold beneath me feet. And the red against the white as my blood splattered on the snow."

Grace clutched at my shoulder and I kissed her head, thinking comforting thoughts toward her.

"There was snow." Mom said. "You only got to look at their minds to get that."

"Yes." Edward agreed and then I felt the brush of Masen's mind and he gasped.

"There wasn't any snow!" He gasped. "At least there shouldn't have been. I've heard of microclimates, but that's just ridiculous!" Then his eyes fell on Marlin. "Unless there's another weather witch out there."

"We know that more than one person can possess a similar power." Carlisle observed.

"Perhaps there was a vampire around who made it snow before the sword woman turned up." Esme suggested.

"Unless you wanted to give Tony and Grace a winter wonderland to wake up to." Will said with a grin, he was joking cause he knew it wasn't true.

Marlin wasn't impressed by his joke, and I had no idea why, she usually joked back with him. She was being thoughtful and her thoughts made me shiver.

"The woman, her sword cut my vampire skin." I stated.

This was met with a room of blank stares.

"Really." I said, holding up my left hand to show the scar. "This was done when I was in my vamp skin." I frowned then I remembered something. "As soon as I was on my knees I pulled down the heat and her sword still bit into my throat. That's how I couldn't do anything. I don't know how she managed it, but her sword can cut through vamp flesh."

The vampires started talking amongst themselves, all apart from Marlin. She was focused on thin air, as she began to look a little sick. Her mind was a mishmash of thoughts and it was hard to make sense of them.

"And there was another thing Aunt Marlin." I said carefully, and Marlin looked up at me. "This sword woman, she didn't know any English. She was speaking your language Aunt Marlin. The language of your people."

"No!" Marlin gasped and she ghosted from the room.

Will followed her and the room fell into silence.

"Are you sure she could only speak Trailax?" Dad asked.

"Yes." Mom answered for me. "The woman didn't know English at all."

"Did she know any other language?"

"I didn't try." I stated. "I heard her talking Trailax and went along with that. She had a sword pressed to my throat, it was hardly the time to discuss language."

"Of course." Dad agreed. "But for her to know Marlin's language…"

"Do you think it's possible that somewhere in the world it was being passed down?" I asked.

"If it has stayed alive to this day, even amongst a handful of people, then they must have had good reason to keep it alive. Marlin's people believed that magic existed, they most certainly would have believed in the existence of vampires if any of them survived." Dad explained.

"Did Marlin talk to any of you about that obelisk?" Alice asked.

Everyone said no.

"Because I'm getting the sudden feeling that it's important to all of this." She stated with a frown. "And I'm seeing… I don't know, all I got is snow! Is it melting?" She whimpered slightly as she closed her eyes and Jasper hugged her as he placed a kiss to her head.

"You were trying to see sword woman." I stated.

Alice nodded.

"So you can see her?" I asked. "She is human?"

"She's human, as far as I can tell. But when I try to see her, all I get is snow, and the question, 'is it melting'?"

"Melting?" Bella asked. "Is what melting?"

"The snow." Grace said with a frown. "The snow has to melt. It has to thaw."

We all turned to look at Grace curiously and she looked around at us all.

"I don't know where that came from." She said. "It just came into my head. I guess I got some of our conversation from yesterday stuck in my head when we were talking about midwinter rituals. Although I don't see how that applies to the sword woman."

"She was dressed like a Celt and she spoke Marlin's language. Well Marlin is from those times you spoke about. Maybe that's what made you think about it."

"That could be it." Grace observed.

"We obviously need more information before we can make an informed judgment." Dad observed. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion another day?"

"Yeah." Mom agreed. "Maybe you can talk to Marlin, find out what's bugging her first."

"I will do so, although I have a pretty good idea." Dad stated.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"If you had spent eons thinking your entire people dead only to have an artefact surface, and now someone in this modern world still using the language of your people, would you not find it overwhelming?"

The rest agreed that it would be a little overwhelming.

"Not to mention the fact that you have been suggesting a weather witch. It ran in Marlin's family. Not always directly, sometimes it would skip a generation or two, but it would always be a descendent of the previous weather witch."

"So whoever it is, it could be Marlin's great-great-times how ever many grandchild?" Mom asked.

"Granddaughter in all likelihood." Dad replied. "It passed down the female line. Although there is nothing to say that the present one who possesses the gift isn't male…"

"It is a girl." Alice cut in. "I can't get a good lock on her future, it's almost as if it doesn't exist for her. There's so many different options, her decisions all flittering around. Some of them might even bring her here. Gee, I wish she'd look in a mirror at some point so I could get a good look."

"Maybe she doesn't use mirrors." Grace suggested.

"Could be." Alice conceded a little grouchy.

"Maybe it's not two people we're looking for." I stated. "Alice, see if you get the same mash up when you look for sword lady as you do for weather witch."

"You think they're the same person?" Esme asked.

"It would make more sense." I stated. "I mean she seemed to be acting alone, and what would be the point in putting a lot of snow down unless it's just a by-product?"

"Where did you get that from?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged because I wasn't sure.

"Maybe it was something I read from her at the time. I don't know…"

"Sometimes you can read things without realising and you don't notice until later." Mom stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Or else it's just wishful thinking. I didn't sense sword woman, not really. Not until she was attacking me. I don't want to think there was another person out there I didn't sense. I mean, what kind of protector am I if I can't even tell that there's another person out there in the woods?"

"You were preoccupied at the time." Bella stated and gave an embarrassed smile before clearing her throat. "I meant because Grace had been shot, and before that sword lady had you on your knees."

"Perhaps she ambushed you so quickly in order to stop you sensing she had an accomplice." Edward suggested. "If she has a companion who is weaker than her, but is helpful in some significant way then she wouldn't want you to know that person was there."

"Because you could then threaten that person instead." Jasper stated, seeing this as a good strategy.

"I can't really tell." Alice stated, interrupting our present conversation. "It's all over the place and since I haven't met either sword lady or weather witch I can't tweak it to know if they are the same person or if their futures are joined. If they're working together then it's a possibility."

"There is much for us to think about, but very little for us to discuss until we know more." Carlisle observed. "Perhaps you two would like some time alone and we can talk more on this tomorrow?"

I looked to Grace, leaving it up to her to decide, although I left the channel open in case she wanted to discuss it.

She smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

"Well I need to make a start on those first few chapters." She said. "Just to stop Garry freaking out."

"Yeah. Sounds like he's gonna have a breakdown or something." I observed.

"Not really. He just gets nervous when he doesn't take his medication." Grace stated.

"Then let's not stress him further." I said, rising to my feet as Grace stood too. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. We'll come to visit tomorrow." Grace stated.

"You make sure you do." Mom demanded as she gave us both a hug. "And any problems, whatever the time, just call us."

"We will." I promised.

Then we were hugged by the rest of the family before we were ushered to the garage where Grace and I got into my truck. I didn't use the truck often since I usually travelled local, but if I was moving in with Grace then I'd need it. It was strange driving away from Tregarran with everyone waving from the front steps, I was moving out. I was taking a step toward being a grown up and I wondered if I'd feel the separation from my family.

Then Grace placed her hand on my arm, it wasn't a deliberate gesture, it was just something she had to do. I felt a connection with her that was beyond anything I could ever imagine and in that moment I realised Grace was my family now. Not that she was replacing my family, but it was how it was supposed to be. You grew up and moved out and had your own family. You were still part of your bigger family, but the focus changed, and now Grace was my focus, and in time that would include our kids, some time, way in the future. For now it was just Grace and me, a young couple striking out in our new life, ready to face the world as a couple.

I wasn't sure if Grace had been serious about getting on with some writing, but when we reached the Stables she said she had to get something down in case Garry turned up. This was a high possibility since he'd done it in the past. I didn't want Grace to get in trouble with her agent, and she had a place in the world. She owed it to her readers to finish off the tale of Lady Anna and Brody and she couldn't shirk her work now I was back on the scene. It wouldn't be right for me to expect that of her.

Grace said that I could sit in her office while she wrote, but I knew I was being a distraction when she'd barely wrote a paragraph after an hour. Grace assured me that the writing process could sometimes take a while, and even though I knew this was true, I also knew I was distracting her.

I decided to take a look around the Stables, see if there were any jobs that needed doing. Perhaps there was something that needed repainting, or some roof shingles replacing. I knew the trees that lined the entrance could do with pruning. I was sure there was a lot of things I could do to be useful.

The sheds were around the back of the house, just like everything else. Just like the barn. I stopped in the middle of the yard watching that low building, almost daring it to do something sinister, but at the end of the day it was just a building. It hadn't done me any harm; in fact that harm had been done outside and the barn had seemed like perfect cover till I heard the sirens.

I smiled at the memories that preceded those emergency scenes. The velvet night outside, the glow of the lantern placed up safely on the beam. Grace warm beneath me as we flew into the stratosphere. Then looking up at Grace as she smiled down at me, her blond hair a messy halo around her flushed face as her fingers traced my chest. Her blue eyes flashing as she leant toward me, our lips meeting. Her back so smooth beneath my trailing hands that weren't trembling anymore. My confidence growing every second we were together. Then her falling asleep in my arms, so warm against me, but her feet still cold.

I smiled at my memories. Happy memories that I'd like to repeat, and that I wouldn't let one bad thing destroy.

I realised what I had to do. I had to clean out the barn for Grace, so that she could have her happy memories back. I had to get this place back into order so she could go in there again. Because when she was still afraid she was a victim, but my Grace wasn't a victim, she was strong and brave and I would help her regain that.

Without another thought I marched over to the barn, whipped open the door and prepared myself for the sight of carnage. I felt the tension drain from me in a wave of confusion as I looked around the pristine barn. Well as pristine as a barn can be. There was no sign that a few days before I'd carried Grace in here covered in blood and placed her on the straw before…

I winced and pushed the memory away. I had to keep my mind free of those thoughts. I had to make this a happy place again. But it just seemed so weird that there was no sign that Grace had almost died in here. That I'd had to bite her and put my venom in her.

I knew that ever since I imprinted on Grace there might come a time she'd want to be changed and then we would have arranged something a little less traumatic than how it went about. I even knew there was a possibility that I would have to vamp her in an emergency, but I never in my darkest nightmares have imagined it happening so soon into our relationship. I'd only just got her back, I'd finally been able to make love to her, and then she's dying. Shot because my senses had failed me. Had failed her!

"You didn't fail me." Grace said softly, but I jumped, I hadn't heard her approach. "She came out of nowhere, and if I hadn't pulled the gun I wouldn't have been shot." She added as she placed her hand to my back. "Maybe we should think of it as a form of serendipity."

"Why?" I asked, wondering how nearly dieing could be a happy accident.

"If she hadn't shot me we'd still be living life cautiously, wondering what our future really holds. When would the best time for me to be changed? We couldn't leave it too long since I was pushing thirty and I didn't want to leave you behind. That would mean we'd have to do things right now, like having kids, because I would love a baby one day, but I'd have to move it forward because vampire women can't carry babies. Then there'd always be that worry about you imprinting on someone else, another reason to have a kid before I'm changed. It would have been an endless round of questioning, convincing, changing our minds." She sighed. "It would have been a headache. But now, somehow I'm a half vampire, which means I'm still warm, I can still have children, I'm still your imprint. I'm everything I was as a human, but now I'm faster and stronger, I heal quicker, and I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna be with you forever."

I turned to Grace and she smiled up at me.

"You really look at it like that?" I asked.

"Look into my mind if you don't believe me." She challenged.

I decided that I believed her; I didn't need to look to know that. What would she gain about lying about something like that? I smiled and kissed her softly before hugging her.

"And I was thinking that rather than looking at this as the place of my death, we should think of it as the place of my rebirth." She stated.

I looked down to find that she was looking directly up at me, her arms still tight around my waist. I smiled and kissed her again.

"That's a good way to look at it." I whispered. "You know, I always thought I was good at this looking on the bright side stuff, but I'm an amateur compared to you."

"Then I'll have to give you a few lessons." She observed before she pulled my head down to kiss me for a while. She pulled away, her hands still clasped behind my neck as she looked into my eyes. "But I will admit I was getting worried."

"Worried?"

"You've been gone hours, it's getting dark and you hadn't come back. I mean I knew you were out here in the yard, I could feel that you were that close, but you were giving me a bit too much space to write." She said with a pout.

"Too much space?" I asked.

"Yes. I could use the distraction now." She said with a grin. "Maybe we could have something to eat then retire for the night."

"Sounds good to me." I replied before kissing her again.

We had some food, chicken and rice, one of the first things we'd cooked together way back in high school. It was after she found out I was a supernatural freak and she'd started talking to me again. She was remembering that time too, when she really started to understand why I was a little different from the other guys. Why I'd always kept a little distance from her despite the fact that I liked her something chronic. That even though we'd like to go a lot further, we'd had to box our feelings up.

"But not any more." She said as we sat down at the little kitchen table with its four ladder back chairs. "Now we can be everything we were meant to be to each other."

"Yeah." I agreed and my mind wandered into memory again for a second.

"There's one thing I haven't seen through these new eyes of mine." Grace stated, bringing me back to earth.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up the little gold wolf on her necklace.

"Oh yeah." I said with a grin. "I haven't phased in front of you yet. And you haven't seen wolf me since your change."

"Yeah." Grace stated.

"Do you wanna see him now?" I asked.

"After we've done the dishes." She said firmly.

"Ok."

We finished our food then washed and wiped the dishes.

"I'm just gonna change first." I said before we left.

"Why?"

"Well if I take everything off apart from a pair of shorts there'll be less clothes to have to worry about." I stated. "Why do you think the packs just run around in cut offs all day?"

"I thought it was because it was summer." Grace observed.

"No. They're like that most of the year." I said with a chuckle.

"Ok. Well don't be long changing." She instructed playfully.

I saluted before ghosting up to our bedroom and I changed quickly into just a pair of shorts. I ghosted back through the house and I whisked Grace up into my arms before heading outside and into the trees. Grace grabbed around my neck and giggled.

"I haven't got shoes on." She observed, wiggling her toes in the air.

"I never wear shoes when I go running." I stated and I reminded her of the time we were at the Quileute Lake.

"Oh yeah. I had blisters and you were making fun of me." She teased.

"I was not making fun." I said, drawing to a stop in a clearing and placing her on the floor. "I was merely stating a fact."

Grace laughed, nudging my shoulder, before she kissed me, and I was lost for a moment until I remembered the reason we'd come out here. I ended the kiss slowly before stepping back from Grace, keeping my eyes on hers. I stopped when I was sure I was a safe distance away from her. I smiled, realising that I didn't have to search for my confidence; it was already there with Grace.

"Now we're older and not so shy." I said. "I can show you this way."

Without another word I whipped off my shorts and dropped them to the floor. Grace watched me intently, although she made a show of keeping her eyes on my face, I knew her eyes had trailed down for a fraction of a second. And she wasn't really sparing my blushes, just joking around.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Grace replied, her excitement growing.

I smiled and let the heat rip up through my body. I lowered my front paws to the ground and trotted to Grace, brushing her cheek with my own and her fingers tangled in my fur. She buried her nose in my fur and took a deep breath and hummed.

"You smell different." She whispered into my ear. "All earthy and wild. Like the forest."

I rumbled my contentment while on some basic level I was happy she didn't find my scent repellent like most vampires and even some half vampires did.

Grace pulled her head back and looked up into my eyes, her hands held to my cheeks. As I looked down into her eyes I didn't want to be the wolf in that instant. I pulled down the heat until I was standing naked in front of Grace with her hands still on my cheeks.

But I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around her and we began kissing. It was more passionate than earlier and with the added influence of being naked I was growing pretty excited. Grace was too, as she jumped up into my arms, her legs locking around my waist as she kept crushing her lips to mine again and again. Her arm trailed down mine and I felt her push something into my hand.

I broke from her lips for a moment and looked at what she'd handed me. I raised my eyebrow before turning a questioning look at her. She shrugged, looking a little shy in that moment as she pressed her lips to my neck before murmuring, "I brought it on the off chance. Always be prepared."

She regained her confidence and pulled away to watch my reaction.

I smiled and kissed her once more, feeling my control slip away now I knew there was nothing to stop us. I guided her to the floor so she was standing before me, and still kissing I began to lift the bottom of her t-shirt, only breaking away to pull it over her head.

Soon we were both naked and as we settled on the forest floor the clouds broke in a rare moment and a full moon shone down to light our little clearing and added a more mystical tone to the time we spent there.

I awoke in the morning with Grace snuggled up to me. But where our bodies weren't touching I felt as little chilly. There was also a draft. I opened my eyes to find Grace smiling at me. I smiled in return, pulling her closer to kiss along her jawbone, forgetting any feelings of cold.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here." She observed.

I stopped and looked around me. We were still out in the clearing and I felt myself grin before I began to chuckle. I ran my hand down Grace's side to feel that she was completely naked. So was I. I laughed some more.

"I guess it's a good thing we're far from any hunting or hiking trails." I observed.

Grace rested her forearms on my chest as she lifted her upper body and grinned.

"Oh I don't know." She said in a low seductive voice as walked her fingers up my chest. "The possibility of getting caught adds to the fun."

I sniggered, before I gathered her in my arms and kissed her deeply, letting my hands trail over her body as she straddled me, until I remembered something, and I encouraged her to move her left leg back to the other side before I sat up and cradled her against me in case someone did happen along. I'd rather be exposed then Grace.

"I don't know about you, but I got a real appetite this morning." I stated, and I kissed her again.

"Oh yes." Grace said, wriggling from my arms slightly, but she merely rested her butt on my thigh this time instead of straddling me again. "I want a big breakfast."

"A real big breakfast." I agreed. "And then we can spend the day in bed."

"That sounds wonderful." Grace whispered.

She sighed and melted against me for a moment. Then she leapt to her feet and began gathering her clothes. She only pulled on her jeans and t-shirt; she stuffed her underwear into her pocket.

I got up myself and recovered my shorts. Grace giggled and I gave her a questioning look as I pulled my shorts into place.

"You've been imprinted." She explained and she ran her fingers up the back of my leg.

I twisted until I could just about see the back of my leg and I grinned myself. There was an impression of the forest floor on my skin.

"So I have." I observed. "Guess you don't think of things like that when you're reading about it in books."

"Oh my." She gasped. "I will have to put this in somewhere."

"What? Brody ends up with forest butt?" I asked.

"Perhaps pebbles instead of pine needles." Grace mused with her hand on her chin. "It could be a chivalrous thing. They're stuck in a cave and haven't got anything to put beneath them, so Brody encourages Lady Anna to sleep against him. It's only the next morning when she sees the pattern on his skin, and how some of the stones are still stuck to his skin," Grace observed as she swiped some pine needles from my skin. "That she realises just what he did for her. After all, she is a vampire, her skin more impervious than his. It's a great kindness that goes beyond love. At least love as she was brought up to understand it in the vampire court." Grace eyes widened for a moment, then she grinned. "What do you think?"

"That's good." I said, shocked to be asked my opinion and honoured to be in Grace's presence when she was having a moment of insight.

"Come on, let's go write it down before I forget." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back toward the Stables. "You know, it's good to have someone to bounce ideas off." She observed as she led me into her study and fired up her laptop. "Writing can sometimes be lonely. And there's nothing worse than writing out a whole scenario, getting it all pinned in, only to have Garry tell me four weeks later it's no good and I have to start again."

"That must suck." I observed.

"Big time." Grace said with a smile. "But promise me, if something seems a little bad to you, will you point it out to me?"

"I wouldn't like to tell you how to write." I observed.

"I know. But some of my ideas are a bit out there and I'd like you to let me know when they are."

I nodded.

"Good. Now to write that scene so I got it ready for an adequate moment in the story." Grace observed before she turned to her laptop and began typing.

She was engrossed, and after a quarter of an hour I told her I'd go make us some breakfast. She said ok, but in an absentminded way, so I slipped from the room to allow her to get on with her work.

I looked through the cupboards and the refrigerator and decided that the best food I could do was fried stuff. It was sausage and bacon time. The bacon was lean and the sausages quorn, of course they were, Grace had to be so careful about what she ate before her transformation. I decided that I'd try my hand at grilling, since that's what Grace would be more accustomed to. Toast and cereal wouldn't go amiss either. Maybe some fruit. I wondered if there's be any croissants in the bakery in town.

"Please don't leave me." Grace said, suddenly at the kitchen door. "Or if you're going out take me with you."

"I wasn't really planning on going anywhere." I stated. "It was just a thought, something else to add to our breakfast." I added as I indicated the tray laden with food on the table.

"That's a very big breakfast." Grace observed.

"Told you I'd worked up an appetite." I said with a grin.

"Yeah." She grinned back. "And I think you also suggested a day in bed?" She said as she moved close to me, but not quite touching.

"I believe I did." I said, my breath a little shaky.

"Then why don't we take this up and go from there?" She asked softly, her lips brushing mine for a moment.

"What about your writing?" I asked.

"It's shaping up nicely." She replied. "I've done all I can for the moment, and I can go back to it later. Right now I'm hungry. Very hungry." And she nipped playfully and my ear.

"Then we'd better do something about that." I replied in a low voice, before kissing her hungrily and her fingers dug into my shoulders pleasurably.

She pulled her head back and smiled up at me.

"Grab the food and I'll meet you upstairs." She stated.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and let her go.

Grace brushed my hand, kissed my cheek, then ghosted out of the room. I picked up the tray and followed her up to the bedroom where we ate breakfast and spent a few hours in bed before we showered and Grace was ready to write again.

For the next five days we spent it more or less in this playful pattern. We did go out to hunt once or twice, as well as a big human appetite Grace also had a big vampire appetite. It was probably expected, all newborn vampires were ravenous. We didn't visit Tregarran, but I did phone home every day just to see how everyone was, and to see if there was any word from Liza. There wasn't and that disappointed me, I wished more than ever that Liza would just get over herself and talk to Mom.

I rang Bob on the Friday, because even though he'd given me the week off I didn't know if he meant until Saturday, or almost a full week until next Monday. I had until Monday, and I was happy because it gave me the weekend to try and help Grace with her anxiety over being alone, and if not I could arrange for someone to come sit with her while I was gone.

I thought I'd start with something small, like going to Tregarran. It was a six-mile round trip and I'd be back within five minuets. I was only gone a minuet before I felt Grace's mind following me and I realised this wasn't the way to go about things. I slowed right down and let her catch up with me. She clung to my hand and I couldn't believe how nervous she was.

In the end I thought it was better to head back to the Stables and ask Grace how she'd prefer to approach this. She thought that maybe if someone came to sit with her while I was at work it might be ok, and then we'd take it from there. I nodded and decided we'd ask the family when we went for lunch on Sunday. Dad was gonna cook, taking advantage of three big appetites to feed. Although Grace's appetite was starting to get smaller, I put it down to the fact that she was over the biggest part of the change and her body was readjusting. Maybe it was like when baby half vampires don't like eating much, even when they have to. Dad's cooking was something that was sure to get her taste buds sparking again.

We gathered around for Sunday lunch and Grace ate a lot, as I'd hoped she would. Afterwards we gathered in the rec room where we discussed what we were gonna do. In the end Esme offered to come and sit with Grace because out of everyone, Esme was the one she knew best and she didn't want Mom to do it cause of the baby.

So three o'clock Monday morning Esme and Carlisle appeared at the front door of the Stables and I let them in before I went off to work. It was another dreary shift where I willed the hours to fly by so I could be back with Grace. It didn't help matters that Bob was chatting enthusiastically about a date he'd had with Eloise. After they saw Grace and me together they decided to give it another go and so far things were going well. I tried not to groan since we'd been here before. I wished them the best, while I hoped this wouldn't hamper Eloise's career move when it all went sour.

I was surprised that my thoughts were so dark, weren't you supposed to wish love and happiness to everyone when you were all loved up? But then, there was only so much the rose tinted specs could alter and I'd seen Bob and Eloise ride this coaster before, and it always ended in tears. Maybe they'd get lucky this time and go the distance, but their past experience made this doubtful.

I realised I was being cynical and grouchy, and it was all because I was away from Grace. I just wanted to get back to her and curl up with her in bed before we had a bit of fun. Then I'd watch as that spark of inspiration would take her and she'd have to run to her laptop to write before she forgot it. As nine o'clock drew near I found myself smiling, waiting eagerly to leave.

I blurted through the days messages to Dannan before she was even through the door, in the next second I was gone. Heading into the trees to ghost home as fast as I could. The weird thing was I didn't even think about heading to Tregarran, not even through familiarity. My home now was wherever Grace was and as I got closer to the Stables I could feel her presence fill me, and I sighed in relief that she was still feeling content.

When I entered Carlisle and Esme were sat at the little kitchen table, Grace hadn't even stirred. I thanked them for their help and they promised they'd be back in the morning. Then they left to go and do their own thing while I decided to make Grace breakfast in bed.

I thought I'd keep it simple. Toast, cereal and coffee, and I carried it all up on a tray and entered the bedroom where Grace was lying on her side, sleeping peacefully. I placed the tray on the bedside table and kissed her cheek gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me, before she frowned.

"Shouldn't you be in work?" She asked.

"Been and gone." I stated. "It's half past nine."

"It is?" She asked, sitting up quickly as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wow. I didn't even know you'd gone."

"Thanks." I joked.

Grace gave me a sad look.

"Sorry." I said. "It's actually good you didn't feel me go. It means you're less likely to need Esme and Carlisle here every time I go to work."

Grace smiled slightly.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"But we won't push it after one day." I said, feeling the apprehension still present in her mind.

Grace smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, I thought means I'm up and about I'd make you breakfast in bed." I said as I handed her the tray.

"You didn't have to." She observed.

"I know. But I wanted to." I stated.

"Ok. But I'm making dinner." She said firmly.

"Only cause you're sick of chicken and rice." I joked.

"You know me so well Tony Black." She said with a grin.

"And don't you forget it Grace Pearson." I replied and kissed her nose.

She giggled before she started eating her breakfast.

It was three days later when she decided to test if she could handle no one being there and it worked. It helped if she didn't know I was gone, like when she was sleeping, although I was worried what would happen if she woke up before I got back. I told her that if that happened and she felt anxious drive to Tregarran and send me a message.

I shouldn't have worried so much. She seemed perfectly fine when I returned the morning Esme and Carlisle didn't turn up and she was out of bed and had food waiting for me when I came in. I smiled, telling her she didn't have to, but she said it was only fair since I'd been up five hours already and it was midday to my body.

When she checked her email after breakfast she let out a sound of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Garry is paying a visit and he won't take no for an answer. He's coming here tonight." She said with dread.

"Tonight? Is he hoping to stay?" I asked, feeling agitated.

"Yeah." Then Grace gasped. "Oh god! What if I try to eat him?"

"We're going hunting right now." I said, pulling her to her feet.

"But…"

"Let's get you full up with blood, you're less likely to attack him. I'll ask Mom to come over, since she looks more human than the others, we can just pretend she's my sister. She'll make sure you don't do anything. Or I'll phone Bob now and say I'm not feeling well and that I don't think I'll be able to make it in tomorrow." I suggested, secretly hoping she'd choose the latter.

"You can't abuse Bob's kindness like that." Grace stated. "I could manage with your Mom here, but I don't want Garry to think you're playing on my hospitality."

"Isn't that what he's doing?" I asked.

"Yeah. But he's my agent and he's based in Oregon. There's quite a drive for him to get up here." She replied.

"And my sister is visiting from La Push and it's too far for her to drive back at that time of night. Especially since she's five months pregnant. She has to wait until Friday when her husband, that is Dad, will pick her up on his way through from Seattle." I stated.

"Let's make it Port Angeles since it'll be harder for Garry to check the name of every resident there. Then we can say that Tobias was going on a business trip to Seattle and Essie decided to pay her little brother a visit since she hasn't seen him in a while. They didn't realise you'd moved in with me until they went to knock on your old apartment to find someone else there. They went to the store and Bob directed them here. Essie was gonna go with Tobias to Seattle, but I insisted she stayed." Grace said. "That way it's not like you're putting on me."

"And you're being kind." I said firmly, since I knew Grace would have done this if the scenario was true.

"Besides, I was friends with Essie too in school. She was two years above us, but she looked out for us. Her and Tobias."

"That sounds good." I said.

"This is good." Grace said. "I mean, I always thought this would be the hardest part of becoming immortal, lying to the humans around me, but at the end of the day it's just making up stories. As long as I got my story straight before I have to face someone, it's not so bad."

"Good." I said with a grin. "Now let's go hunt."

We paused only to phone Mom and Dad to tell them the plan. They agreed, although Dad was a bit weary about leaving Mom alone now that she was pregnant. We assured him that he could sneak in through her window for the night and Garry would be none the wiser.

Since this was gonna be a harder test for Grace, having a human in her home, I thought it would be better we hunt something more substantial than deer. Since there wasn't time to do the research myself, and Carlisle always knew, I phoned him and he told me where there was a population boom in mountain lions. It wasn't too far away and Grace and I could be back before Garry arrived.

Grace liked taking on a mountain lion, although she did get scratched, it soon healed and she watched her arm as the wound knitted back together before her eyes.

"My arm feels hot." She observed.

"That's how the super healing works. The area gets heated. If you damage more than just one area…"

"You sweat like a pig." Grace cut in with a grin.

"Yeah. It was the thing Liza hated most about healing fast." I observed.

"Yeah. I can see Liza hating that." Grace stated.

"Yeah. But do you know, she never had any problems with hunting? If you saw her out here now, she'd be bare foot in shorts and t-shirt, her hair flying everywhere. She wouldn't even care if she got splashed with mud." I said, almost daring Grace to disbelieve me.

"She wouldn't?" Grace asked astounded, because let's face it; this was significant where Liza was concerned.

"No. She says that towns are dirty, but the forest is natural and freeing."

Grace considered this for a moment before she took a deep breath in through her nose. She smiled as she let the breath go.

"I think I see what Liza means." She observed, and kissed my cheek before she began ghosting through the trees back towards the car.

She was laughing, enjoying the thrill and freedom of running. I chuckled as I ran beside her, taking her hand. We reached the truck and jumped in.

We arrived at the Stables with an hour to spare. It was enough time to shower, make up the guest rooms and for Grace to print off her work so far. Mom and Dad arrived a quarter of an hour before Garry did.

"Wow, you're blooming." Grace said as she welcomed Mom into the sitting room while I showed Dad where Mom would be staying.

Dad went straight to the window and looked out, getting a bearing on where the window was from the outside. I didn't think it was likely that he'd miscalculate, but he wanted to be sure he didn't accidentally jump into Garry's room. Not that I thought Garry would sleep with the window open since it was starting to rain quite heavily outside.

Then we went down stairs so Dad could say goodbye to Mom before taking the car back to Tregarran. He'd return later, or probably straight away, I could see it in his mind. That's why he'd already opened the window.

Mom and Grace had been talking pregnancy and babies, something I really shouldn't get involved with, so I went to the kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone, although I wasn't sure what Garry drank.

_He always has a whiskey straight before anything else._ Grace thought toward me. _He reckons these windy roads unnerve him._

I chuckled as I located the whiskey in a decanter and added it to a tray with Mom's orange juice, an ice tea for Grace and a coke for me. I carried the tray carefully into the sitting room and placed it on the low coffee table. I sat down as Mom and Grace picked up their drinks.

"I hope that's not a Long Island version." Mom said with a grin as Grace sipped her iced tea.

Grace laughed.

"No." Grace said. "I never really touch alcohol cause of my heart."

"You're better off not touching the stuff." Mom said sagely. "It leads you to do all kinds of weird crap, like karaoke concerts."

Grace and I chuckled as we remembered our mothers on stage with the rest of the debate team's moms, and Shelly's dad, belting out power ballads as if they were rock chicks. They got more points for enthusiasm than actual ability, but it had been fun never the less.

The doorbell chimed at eight o'clock, Garry was dead on time. Grace went to answer the door, telling Mom and me to wait in the sitting room while she prepared Garry for our presence. I had to prepare too, Essie is my older sister, I have to remember to call her Essie, or Sis.

_You'll do fine Bro._ Essie thought toward me and she winked.

I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't slip up in front of the human.

I could hear Grace out in the hall talking to Garry, her voice drifting closer as she told him excitedly about her new boyfriend. Garry responded in a gruff voice and I suddenly put about twenty years onto the original thirty I thought he was. Garry said he was happy for her, but in his mind he wasn't so sure. I couldn't quite work out his problem at first.

Grace entered the room and I stood, although Essie stayed sitting but then she is a lady and pregnant so it wasn't expected of her. I found my mind wandering back to those early days when me and Liza still looked like kids and she'd give me endless lectures on true etiquette, gentlemanly behaviour and decorum. Funny, I was sure getting all agro at your family, storming off in a huff and not talking for months was bad etiquette, ironic then that Liza would do it.

I couldn't think about that at the moment, I had to give a good impression to Garry. I realised that he looked on Grace as a daughter, she reminded him of his own… I lost the thread of that thought and it wasn't my place to pry.

Garry was six foot, with a slim frame and narrow shoulders for a guy of his height. He was past fifty, although he looked good for it. Not many lines, although he'd had a few touches of the botox, it wasn't too extreme that people would notice. He had allowed his hair to go salt and pepper because it added a more distinguished air about him, people would take him more seriously than if he dyed it.

The package was everything to Garry, from his neatly parted hair, through his expensive suite that was suspiciously un-rumpled for someone who'd been travelling all day, down to his shiny Italian leather shoes. He looked more like a banker than someone who represented authors who wrote chick lit.

"Garry, I'd like you to meet Tony." Grace said happily, putting her arm through mine. "Tony, this is my agent, Garry."

"Pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

"Likewise." Garry said in his gruff voice as he shook my hand, his blue eyes giving me the once over. "So what interest have you got in Grace?"

"Garry!" Grace exclaimed. "You have no right to ask that."

"I'm your agent Grace, I have to ensure no one's trying to exploit you." He said in a matter of fact way.

"You mean, you're checking he's not a gold digger?" Essie said happily.

"And who are you?" Garry demanded, he hadn't actually noticed her sitting there until she had spoken and that unnerved him a little.

"Essie Black." She said with a huge grin. "Tony's big sister, and I get very protective of my little bro, so watch your step."

"That's blunt but honest." Garry said with approval.

"Well the way I see it, there's no bullshit between friends. So sit down and we can all get to know each other." Essie said jovially as she tapped the seat next to her.

Garry looked a little uncertain until Grace encouraged him to sit.

"I hear you're a whisky man." Essie said, picking up the decanter and pouring out a measure for him as Grace and I sat down.

"Yes." Garry replied as Essie pushed the glass into his hand.

"That's what I like to hear. It's my usual tipple, but I don't think the little one would appreciate it." She said, tapping the bump that was starting to get prominent.

"Oh. How far gone are you?" Garry asked, placing his hand to Essie's bump without permission, which was something women did, I was sure men had to be invited.

"Five months." Essie said with a smile.

"Half way then." Garry observed.

Essie nodded.

"Your first?"

"Yes." Essie replied since it saved going into all the crap that happened just after me and Liza were born.

"Excited?"

"Extremely. I can' t wait until she's here and I can hold her in my arms." Essie said wistfully looking down at her bump as she wrapped her arms around it.

"You know it's a girl?" Garry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. We're waiting, but I think I'm having a girl. Tobias thinks it's a boy, but does it matter as long as she's healthy?"

"No." Garry said with a laugh before his tone became serious as he said, "Look after her well. They're adults before you know it."

"Oh I will." Essie promised. "And I'm hogging you and you didn't even come to see me."

"No. I came to talk to Grace about how her latest story is progressing." Garry replied.

"I'm well on schedule." Grace stated without a pause.

"But you haven't sent me anything." Garry pointed out.

"I was taking some off time, I told you that in my e-mail. You didn't have to drive all the way out here." Grace protested.

"I worry about you Grace, out here on your own." Garry stated.

"I appreciate it Garry, honestly I do, but there's no need to worry about me any more. Tony's here now, and I'm never gonna let him go." Grace said with conviction.

"This is all happening a little fast." Garry said guardedly.

"Tony was my high school crush." Grace said, dropping her head as if she was about to tell an embarrassing story. "He was my best friend and I liked him a lot, I never thought in a million years he'd like me back. But it turned out he liked me all that time too. I didn't realise until one of our other friends mentioned it to me one night when she was drunk. It was a few years after high school, and by then it was too late for me to do anything about it. Tony was already in the army, posted over seas. By the time he came back I was a best seller and not based in Olympic Pines anymore. Whenever I was here Tony would be away visiting Essie in Port Angeles, or their ancestral home in La Push. They still have family there.

"This time he heard I was back he came to visit me, just to re-start our old friendship if nothing else. Being older, and braver and reassured by my friend's words I made a play, and I won." Grace took my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Grace is a successful writer now? Earning thousands per book?" Garry directed at me.

"I loved Grace all through high school, since the first day I saw her." I said. "But I've always been shy believe it or not." I laughed nervously. "I didn't see why she'd be interested in a big dumb lummox like me."

"Dumb lummox? One of the top five academic scorers in our class as well as captain of the football team?" Grace asked.

"Well I was still out of your league." I stated.

"No Tony Black, you weren't." She said, placing her hand to my cheek. "We just had our wires crossed."

"What a shame." I said with a sigh. "All those years we missed together."

"Yes."

"Hang on." Garry burst in. "You're around six eleven right?"

"Yeah." I replied, not sure why that was important.

"And you're Native American, still in touch with your roots if you've still got family in La Push. That's a Quileute reservation I believe." He said, frowning slightly as if he was drawing the information from somewhere.

"You know that?" Mom asked impressed.

"I've been reading over a manuscript for a book about the Pacific North West tribes and their histories." Garry explained.

"Will it get published?" Mom asked with interest.

"If I find the right publisher."

"Who wrote it?" Mom asked. "Or compiled it, or whatever the right word is."

"Some unknown woman, I think she's a teacher or something. She's made a study of your people. She's got a weird name, although I think it might actually make it sell better." Garry replied.

"What's her name?"

"Twain Pikehunter. That has to be a pseudonym, but it'll sell." Garry said with a wheezy chuckle.

"Twain wrote a book?" I asked. "Did she mention anything at the last meeting?"

"If she did Hunter never said." Essie said with a shrug.

"You know Twain Pikehunter?" Garry demanded.

"Yeah." Essie replied. "She's a distant cousin."

"Her name's really Twain Pikehunter?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's Twain Watts really, but Pikehunter is her mother's maiden name. I guess she's trying to immortalise it since the name is lost to our tribe now." Essie conceded.

"And her mother really named her Twain?" Garry asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes." Essie said, nodding her head.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Essie replied with a shrug. "I wasn't there at the birth. But knowing Anyanka and judging by the fact that she named her son Hugo, it's probably to do with her favourite authors."

"Mark Twain and Victor Hugo?"

Essie shrugged.

"Anyway, if you have a problem selling it, remind the publishes that every one member of the Quileute Nation is likely to buy a copy, not to mention the Hoh and the Makah."

"I'll remember that as a selling point." Garry said. "Now back to what I was saying. You're very tall, Native American, with an athletic build but also a high intelligence. All points I've read somewhere before. Grace, please tell me Brody isn't based on this guy?"

"What if he is?" Grace asked defensively.

"Because I don't want your real life impairing your story. What if you get into a lover's spat, will that be reflected in the text?" He demanded.

"Of course not." Grace said affronted. "I may have based Brody on Tony, but Brody and Lady Anna are their own characters now. Besides, I am professional enough to keep any real life issues out of my writing."

"I hope that you do. You've given me the outline for how the rest of the series is going to progress. I don't want to suddenly find it all going in a completely different direction because Lady Anna has decided Brody is a jerk and she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore."

"That won't happen." Grace said. "Or if it does, it will be because it's a natural progression of the characters and not because Tony and I are having problems."

"I thought Brody was the end game?" Garry stated.

"Yes. But there could still be problems along the way." Grace stated. "All relationships have a few bumps in the road. The strength is decided by how the couple choose to work through their differences."

"Brody and Lady Anna are the end game?" Essie asked. "Gee thanks for spoiling the ending Garry."

"But it's obvious they'll be together." Garry protested.

"Yeah. But there was always the possibility that one of them may die. Now whenever either of them are in 'mortal' danger I know they'll pull through." Essie grouched. "I mean the Darktide books aren't all about Brody and Lady Anna. There's could have been a tragic tale ending in the death of one or the other of them, instilling a rage that compels the other to finally take out that snake Anson once and for all. There'll be a bit of a war, but once they see exactly what Anson was doing to wind them all up and ensure the war between wolf and bat went on for eternity, they'd throw down their weapons and work toward peace. All in the name of Brody and Lady Anna. Now that doesn't look very likely, does it?"

"That's quite the imagination you got there. You ever thought of writing?" Garry asked, and his tone might have been a little on the joking side, but he was serious.

"Haven't got the patience." Essie said with a big grin. "And as for your other worry, is Tony a gold digging glory hound? First off, is he a gold digger? Hell no! Our family is loaded; we've made a lot of wise investments and such. Is he a glory hound? Are you kidding? Tony is so shy he always stood at the back of the team photos in high school, even though he was the captain and star quarter back."

"That's true." Grace said.

"Then I guess I've got you all wrong Tony." Garry said. "I just like to look out for my clients, and don't want them being taken for a ride."

"I'm not taking anyone for a ride." I stated.

"Then I'm happy for you Grace. It's about time you found a little happiness." Garry said with a fatherly smile.

"The last few years have been hard." Grace agreed. "But I'm happy now, happier than you could ever imagine."

"When is the wedding?" Garry asked.

Essie had been taking a drink of her orange juice, and now she snorted, some of the juice flying over the side of the glass. She turned it into a cough as she gabbed a tissue from the box on the table and wiped her nose and mouth.

"We've only just got together." Grace stated. "And is marriage so important if we love each other and are gonna stay together?"

"Well that's up to you to decide, but it might look better if you were to marry. Although if you leave it for the release of the last book." Garry said thoughtfully.

"They're actually gonna marry?" Essie interjected. "Now I'm even more unhappy. It takes away the significance of their private promise ceremony if they have a big official one later anyway."

"It's more of a contract than a marriage." Grace stated. "The binding of two races as one family."

"So it's more the vamps marrying the wolves than Lady Anna marrying Brody?" Essie translated.

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"Well that's better. I hope they be a little dour about it, this flashy affair of state that they're being forced into to placate those who would have killed them without even blinking has to rankle."

"You know Brody and Lady Anna so well." Grace said with a laugh.

"It's how you write them. I got a good scope on what their reactions might be." Essie replied seriously.

"I wish everyone was like you." Grace said. "There's a handful of people who still want Lady Anna to see sense and settle down with Anson. I haven't even given him any good characteristic other than the fact that he's good looking. But the packaging is nothing when the content's as hideous as Anson."

"Exactly." Essie said firmly. "And would you look at the time? I'm getting sleepy, bit of a side effect of being pregnant. I'll see you all in the morning." She added brightly as she got up from the sofa.

I rushed to help me.

"Honestly Tony, I'm fine." She said, shrugging me off. "You're worse than Tobias."

"Sorry Ess." I said, stepping away as she straightened up.

"Hey, don't sweat it little bro. There's no harm you wanting to look out for your big sis." She said as she gave me hug and tapped my back. "Thanks for letting me stay Grace, I would have been bored out of my skull stuck in the hotel room when Tobias was at his meeting."

"It'll be nice to have a catch up." Grace said happily as she hugged Essie.

"And it was nice meeting you Garry. Even if you did accuse my brother of being a gold digger." Essie said as she tapped his shoulder.

"No hard feelings?" Garry asked.

"No. Cause I'm in a good mood." Essie said with a wicked grin, as she shook his offered hand. "Night all." She added, then left.

"You're sister seems…" Garry trailed off.

"She's one of a kind." I said with a smile. "She's always had my back, even when we were kids. She's the best protector you could ever want."

"Like one of your wolves?" Garry asked, and I turned my head to him quickly, wondering what he knew, but he was grinning, joking around. "I mean, it's one of your legends isn't it?"

"Oh that old legend." I said, brushing it aside with my hand. "Twain actually put the Cold One legend in there?"

"Yes."

"Right." I said with a snort. "I can't believe she's trying to tie our legends into the current supernatural craze. I mean it's not even really considered one of our legends as such. Some high school sophomore made it up back at the turn of the century to try and impress a junior he had a big crush on. It grew from there, but it didn't even exist before then."

"It doesn't matter, most people won't know." Garry stated.

"A lot of people will." I said flatly.

"Nobody seems to want to pick it up anyway." He said with a shrug.

I nodded, not sure what to say. I felt bad ruining Twain's chances like that, but she'd obviously put in a lot about the Cold Ones and the wolves, we couldn't have those stories getting out to the general public. There was too much info in the legends that pointed to our world being real. It was likely Jane would be pissed, and I have no idea what she'd do if she really got angry with one of us. After all, the golden rule was not to let humans know about our world.

"I could, if you wanted, I could proof read it, take out all the garbage." I offered.

"I think you'd be better off taking that up with Miss Pikehunter." Garry said giving me a level look.

"I sure will." I replied.

"I've had a long trip, and we have a lot to talk about tomorrow Grace, I think I'll turn in myself." Garry said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"We'll be turning in shortly too. Tony has to be up at three for work. We'll show you up to your room." Grace said brightly, making to rise from the sofa.

"Is it the usual one?" Garry asked.

"Yes." Grace replied.

"I'll find my own way there. Leave you both to have a bit of space before you go to bed."

"Thank you." Grace said with a smile.

We exchanged goodnights and Garry left the room. We listened as he ascended the stairs, Grace smiling faintly over the fact that she could hear him so well. Once he'd reached his room Grace frowned.

_Why did you trash Twain's book?_ She demanded.

_Because she put too much of the truth in it, we'll never publish anything about the Cold Ones or the wolves. There's too much truth in the legend. I mean ninety nine percent of people will just dismiss it as nonsense, but it's the one percent who'll get that vampires are real because of it that we have to worry about. It'll be a breach of the law. The Covens and the nomads will demand something be done, possibly demand Twain's death. The packs are not gonna go for that and we could end up at war._ I explained.

_Really?_ Grace asked, almost disbelieving, but she could read the certainty in my mind.

Yeah. Which is why the book has to be buried. I said firmly.

_Are there a lot of vampire laws?_ She asked.

_Yeah. Have I told you about them?_ I asked, trying to rack my brains as I tried to think if it was something we discussed in the midst of all the fun we'd been having.

No. She answered, frowning slightly, there was a tinge of annoyance in her mind that she didn't know any of this as I realised I hadn't actually told her any.

Then I'll have to tell you, maybe once Garry goes home. The one you need to concentrate on though is don't let humans find out about our world. I stated.

_I think I can handle that one. What are the other rules?_

They're mostly to do with etiquette when travelling through the territory of other vampires. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I assured her.

_Yeah. I guess._ Grace said and she yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

I smiled and took her hand before we climbed the stairs to our room. We settled straight into sleep that night, which was a little weird. We had made love before sleeping every night since Grace's change, but it just felt awkward with Garry in the house, not to mention Mom and Dad. Especially Mom and Dad with their super hearing.

None of the sleepers stirred when I went to work the next morning. Dad was awake, obviously. He was reading while Mom slept since they didn't want to be caught up in a dream if Grace decided Garry would make a nice midnight snack.

_Good morning Tony._ He thought toward me.

_Morning Dad._ I thought back.

_Have you bought Mother's gift for her birthday on Saturday?_ He asked, since it wasn't often we got chance to chat like this without the chance of Mom hearing.

Yeah. I got it all covered. I assured him, although the gift hadn't been bought and I'd had it ready since mid September.

_And you will be at the party?_ He asked.

_Ain't I always?_ I demanded, although I was mucking about. _I've already discussed costumes with Grace._

_Yes. What would they be?_ He inquired.

Dracula and his bride. I replied. We thought it would be funny.

Yes son, most amusing indeed. Dad said, trying to suppress his chuckle not to wake mom. I will see you later.

Yeah. See you later Dad. I said. And remember to get out before Garry sees you. We don't want him thinking my big sister is having an affair. I added with a grin.

_Oh I will be sure not to instil such a notion in him._ Dad said with amused tones.

I chuckled as I left the house, ghosting toward work. I was happy with the thought that Grace and I have so much of a future in front of us, but there was also the now. She was already a part of my family, slotting into place as if she'd always been there. But then in my mind she always had been. Now my Grace was with me and nothing would come between us again.

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, Skys the limit 7507, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Lauren j and Alexsandra**

* * *

><p>I was ghosting through the trees, running my fastest to be back with Grace sooner. I had something for her, a box of cream cakes that the baker had put in the chiller this morning. They looked delicious and I wanted to give Grace something tasty to eat. Now that the first ravenous days had past, her appetite had switched to being a lot like a young half vampire. I needed something that would make human food appeal to her again.<p>

I'd gone half a mile into the forest before heading for home so I had the straightest route and I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. I pulled down the heat and ghosted as fast as I could. I'd soon be back with my Grace and that's all I was focused on.

That's probably how the crazy sword lady managed to jump me again. I was knocked sprawling to the floor, my cakes going everywhere as I felt the bite of steel in my neck. Then I was allowed up, I turned snarling as I pulled down the heat and dropped into a crouch ready to spring.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just rip you apart now?" I demanded.

The crazy sword lady frowned; she really didn't understand English at all.

"I am sorry to have ambushed you." She said, sheathing her sword. "You were running so fast I thought you were a stone man."

"I can run that fast." I said, slipping into that old dead language. "Who are you?"

"I am Olwen, the bringer of winter. I am charged with eradicating the stone men from the lands we know. I once did this, but they have come back." She stated.

"You, you were in the rock." I guessed.

"Yes. The druids cast a spell to keep me until I was needed again, and I am sorely needed. I've been back barely a year and already I have taken down fifty stone men." She said in disgust.

"You've been killing vampires?" I asked.

"That is my duty." Olwen said proudly.

"But… You're the one who's been taking out the nomads. And that veggie family." I said, feeling angry over the latter.

"Veggie?" She asked with a frown.

"That is our word for stone men who drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"Stone men cannot survive on animal blood." Olwen scoffed.

"Yes they can. And yes I do. Animal blood works well." I said firmly.

"So you do drink blood." Olwen said, her eyes narrowing as she withdrew her sword.

"Only from animals. Deer, elk and the like." I spotted the cakes lying scattered on the floor. "But since I'm half vampire I need human food too."

"That is food." Olwen said, picking one of the cakes up and sniffing at it.

"It's a treat more than food, but you can eat it." I assured her.

Olwen took a bite, chewed thoughtfully, and smiled.

"This is good food." She said, taking another big bite. "Like honey cakes."

"Yeah." I agreed as Olwen picked up the other cake, looked at it, then offered it to me.

"Keep it." I said, waving it away. "I can hardly take just one back to Grace."

"Grace!" Olwen gasped, shooting to her feet. "Is she well?"

"As well as can be expected." I stated.

"Is she a stone man? You put your venom in her, that's how they make stone men." Olwen said authoritively.

"Something happened, she's not a full vampire. She's a half vampire like me."

"Is it because a…half vampire…bit her?" Olwen said, attempting the unfamiliar words.

"No, it doesn't work like that." I said, shaking my head. I really didn't want to go into this with crazy sword lady when I didn't really have the answers anyway.

"Then how?" She persisted.

"None of us know." I replied.

"Us?"

"My family." I stated.

"Some of them are stone men?" She asked.

"Yes. But they're veggie. You can tell because they have gold eyes. Like this." I said, pointing out my own gold eyes since I was in my vampire skin.

"And the red eyes I can kill." She said with a smile.

"I wish you wouldn't kill any of them. Not unless they're a direct threat to you." I said warily.

"Why?" She demanded.

"If the carnies think that it's veggies doing the killing then there'll be a war, humans will pay the price. Humans always pay the price when vampires go to war."

"I will have to think about this." She said and she was gone.

I frowned before I began running again back home to Grace.

She had come out to meet me.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Grace asked, stopping me in my tracks and looking me over.

"Crazy sword lady jumped me and stole our cakes." I said.

"What?" Grace asked with a frown, I realised I hadn't made much sense.

I explained what happened.

"She was here again?" Grace asked, pulling herself close to me.

"Yeah."

"What did she want?" She asked, sounding a little scared.

"To know if you were ok, but mostly she mistook me for a vamp again and when she realised it was me she started chatting about how she's some uber warrior who can kill vampires."

"And she's definitely human?"

"As far as I can tell, although she does have some pretty mean reflexes." I admitted.

"Do you think she's really killed vampires?" Grace asked, sounding a little awed.

"Her sword cut my vamp flesh." I said, holding up my left hand where the scar now looked as if it had been there for years.

"So she did. Do you think she can defeat vamps with it?"

I shrugged.

"She's as fast as a vampire and she has a sword that can cut them. I think that's a good indication that she can kill them. But she smells one hundred percent human. I really don't get it at all." I said, shaking my head.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Grace asked, and she sounded afraid again.

"I don't know. She said she had to think about not killing vampires willy-nilly, even if they are carnies. She might be back." I said warily.

"If she does come back, don't let her near me." Grace pleaded.

"I won't." I promised and kissed her forehead.

"I just don't think I could stand seeing her again." Grace said with a shiver, and I wondered what it would be like to come face to face with your murderer, even if it was accidental.

"Don't worry, if she turns up again I'll tell her to get lost." I stated.

"Thanks." Grace said, hugging me tightly, then pulled back. "So what were you saying about cakes?"

"Well I had some but they fell on the floor and Olwen ate them." I grouched.

"Maybe we could drive into town and buy some more." Grace suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a frown.

"I think I'm up to it." Grace conceded. "I mean Garry was here most of yesterday and I didn't once want to bite him." She added as she placed her arms around my shoulders.

"That's true." I said, placing my hands on her hips and giving her a quick kiss. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." Grace said as she hugged me again and inhaled deeply.

She pulled back, her nose wrinkling.

"But could you shower first? Or at least change your clothes. You reek of that woman." She stated.

"Sorry." I said. "I'll go change."

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed. Grace had changed her clothes too, from her comfortable track pants and t-shirt into a pretty but understated light blue dress that set off the colour of her eyes. I was almost tempted to spend a lazy morning in bed, but it was better for Grace to start getting out among people. The more accustomed she became the easier it would be to resist.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

She smiled prettily before she pulled my head down to meet her in a passionate kiss. Sometimes I forgot how strong she was, and she really was much stronger than you'd expect from a normal half vampire. Her strength was more like a vamp-wolf and I did wonder at times if this was a sign that she'd start phasing at some point. I always brushed that thought aside; the wolf was inherited not caught. At least our wolf was inherited. There was another wolf past on through tooth and claw and there was no way my Grace was one of them.

_What was that? _Grace thought toward me since we were still kissing. She had an image in her mind of a ragged wolf-like creature and I realised I'd projected it to her.

_That's a Child of the Moon. _I replied, pulling back from Grace and looking into her eyes. _A werewolf like the type they have in the movie. All cursed and controlled by the moon._

_Why was you thinking about one?_ She asked.

_You're so strong, more like a vamp-wolf than a half vampire, I was wondering if maybe you'd someday phase. But our thing, the Quileute shapeshifting ability is inherited; it's not a contagion. It's the Children of the Moon who pass it on through bites and scratches. You're not one of them._ I said firmly. _So I dismissed the idea._

"I wouldn't like to be like them. Controlled by the moon. If I did turn into a wolf, I'd like to do it your way." Grace paused and her face paled a little. "Will I turn into a wolf? One of those Children of the Moon?"

"No." I said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" Grace demanded.

"Because there's been a full moon since you changed. The Children of the Moon transform on the first full moon after they're infected and then every night after that other than the night of the new moon and the two nights either side of it." I explained.

"So it's not just the full moon?" Grace asked.

"Nope. But the full moon activates them and they're always most active under the full moon because that's when they're most powerful."

"That must be bad, having to suffer it night after night without any choice." Grace said with sympathy.

"Yeah, and the transition isn't smooth. It's not like when I turn into a wolf where it's more or less a flash of pins and needles that are over within a second. Their change can take minuets and their bones actually reshape themselves. Not that they usually remember. The wolf and the human don't usually know anything about each other."

"There are two creatures sharing one body?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. The human in the day and the wolf in the night. That's why the wolf rampages at night, like all lone wolves they go crazy, not to mention all the weird human memories buzzing somewhere in the back of its brain. In the day the human becomes even more confused, becoming more ravaged by lack of sleep and lack of food that after about a year a werewolf will just die. Of course that was before Mom ascertained that the Children of the Moon were just a little mixed up and thanks to being able to delve into other people's minds she was able to introduce the human to the wolf. This let the two creatures within one body to work together. The pack has been growing steadily ever since. They even had kids." I said in wonder. "The only problem is that they have to work for the Volturi. They're like the Brothers' own personal guard dogs or something."

"That's terrible." Grace exclaimed.

"That's the Volturi." I said sadly. "I spent a good part of my childhood without my parents because of them."

"I know. And I wish I could go back and change all that for you." She said, and she meant it.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back and change it, but other times I think about everything that came out of Mom and Dad being enslaved in Volterra. If that hadn't happened we'd still be looking over our shoulders worried the Volturi would find out about us. Mom would never have made friends with Jane and the Volturi would still have one of their greatest weapons. Jane never would have come here and the carnies would still be running the show and killing half vampires left right and centre."

"There's a lot of good that came out of your childhood loss?" Grace asked uncertainly.

"That's the best way to look at it." I said with a shrug.

"I guess." Grace murmured, but she was conflicted. She knew that a lot of good for the world came out of it, but she also knew the confusion and hurt I'd felt in my early years. It was that age-old problem that seemed to plague our family, should we look out for the happiness of our loved ones at the risk of the world, or should we sacrifice a little happiness now to ensure our future security?

I hugged Grace again, thinking comforting thoughts. I didn't want her fretting about things she couldn't change in the past. We should be living for the now and looking forward to our long and glorious future together. The past helped shape who we are, we might be different people if it happened another way. Would we even know each other? I doubt I would have gone to school if Liza hadn't nagged and I'm certain she wouldn't have felt the need to go if we had Mom and Dad from the start. It was her need to feel part of something that had made her want to go to school in the first place. If Mom and Dad had been there she would have seen her place in the family and we wouldn't have gone to school. At least not at five, and possibly not in Olympic Pines, and I never would have met Grace. That was the scariest thought of all, not that the Volturi might be after me, or the carnies would kill me on sight for being a half vampire, it was the fact that I might never have met Grace and I'd be looking at a long future ahead of me, knowing there was someone missing but not quite knowing who. Kinda like Uncle Hunter.

Grace pulled away from me and smiled.

"Are we going for that cake?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

We went out to the little garage at the side of the house where Grace's car was parked. It was a little old fashioned thing and it seemed just perfect for Grace. Classy with a hint of eccentricity. It suited her much better than the red convertible she had to drive in school. It had originally belonged to Prue and since the car was still in working order when Prue went off to college, Grace had to make do with it. Now she could have whatever car she wanted, and she'd picked well.

I sat in the passenger seat while Grace drove and I was enjoying the ride when I remembered something.

"Maybe we'd be better off going somewhere other than the Store." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because Dannan is on this morning and if she sees us together it's gonna be all around the Internet this afternoon that she saw you with the 'real life' Brody." I stated.

"She worked that out?" Grace asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah. When Gray told her we were high school sweethearts she jumped to the conclusion that Brody was supposed to be me. I mean, I know that's true now, and I did suspect it at the time, but the question is, do you want your fans to know?" I said carefully.

Grace thought for a moment.

"I think a more important question is whether you want the celebrity?" She said solemnly.

"Not really, but if it comes with dating you I'll learn to deal with it." I replied with a grin.

"Then there's no harm in telling her. It's gonna come out sooner or later, we may as well do it now." Grace said, matter of fact.

"Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Although I should point out that to stop Dannan blabbing to everyone on the Blog I promised her I'd let her have a picture with me holding her in my arms if you ever declared publicly that I'm the inspiration for Brody."

"You did? And I was worried you wouldn't like the attention." Grace joked.

"If I'm honest, at the time I didn't think I'd have to go through with it. That was when I was still worrying you might not be my imprint because I hadn't heard from you in so long." I admitted.

"Right." Grace said, then smiled. "Well it would never do for Brady to go back on his word."

"So I have to take a picture." I said feeling a little downcast.

"Perhaps. Or maybe she'd be willing to compromise." Grace mused.

"How?"

"Well it's hardly confirmation to have a picture with some random Native guy, but if the author herself happened to be in the picture…" Grace trailed off, wanting me to fill in the blank.

"And it wouldn't do for me to be holding Dannan up if you were in the picture too." I realised. "Grace, you're a genius."

"No. I'm an author." She replied with a smile. "Makes me a much more creative thinker."

I chuckled as Grace pulled into a parking space near the store.

"Are you ready?" She asked conspiratorially as she turned off the engine.

"No time like the present." I replied.

"Then let's go." She said, giving my hand a brief squeeze before reaching for the door. She paused and reached into her purse and brought out her glasses. "Nearly forgot these." She said, slipping them on. "The plain glass isn't as bad as my prescription were, but I can see the glass in front of everything. I keep wanting to reach out and wipe it out of the way. It's a little annoying."

"Don't wear them." I suggested.

"But Grace Pearson wears glasses. It's well known." She stated.

"Well perhaps Grace Pearson got laser eye surgery or decided to give contacts a chance. You tried them as a kid and you didn't get on with them and that put you off for years. But you've been road testing them lately and you've grown used to them." I suggested.

"That is plausible." Grace conceded, removing the glasses and looking at them for a moment. "I'm trying out contacts." She stated and tucked her glasses back into her purse. "Let's go."

We got out of the car and Grace was immediately beside me, taking my hand.

_You need to concentrate on slowing down your actions._ I said carefully. _You were a bit of a blur then._

_There's a lot to consider even crossing the street. _Grace observed as we headed to the Store.

_Yeah. But it'll soon become second nature._ I observed. _I don't even have to think about it now._

_Was there ever a time when you did?_

_When Liza and I first went to the Res._ I stated. _That was the first time we were around humans who weren't in the know because they weren't family, and we had to learn how to act more human. _

_How old were you?_

_We were just coming up to our first birthday, but we were more like three to four year olds._ I stated.

_Still, that's quite a lot to learn as a kid._ Grace observed.

_Yeah. But we learned, and so will you until it doesn't become thought so much as instinct._

_I hope so._ Grace said, her hand tightening in mine as we reached the Store.

_Are you ready?_ I asked.

Grace took a deep breath of cold morning air before nodding her head. I pushed the door open and we stepped into the Store. I breathed in through my nose, just to be sure, but it wasn't so bad inside the store. It had been busy and the regular blasts of cold air had broken up the scents so there weren't any definitely human scents. Not any that was likely to spur Grace into the hunt anyway.

Grace and I went straight to the chiller where the cakes had been placed. Luckily there were two left, and I was surprised because the baker had left thirty and there was still at least twenty-five left when I finished work. That couldn't have been more than an hour ago, even factoring in my shower. Maybe Bob should have them in more often; then again it could be the novelty effect. People went crazy for them because they were a one off.

Grace picked up a loaf of bread, and some cheese, I was happy that she was choosing food on her own accord since it was a good indicator her appetite was coming back. I can remember how fussy Liza used to be when we were kids and I hoped Grace wouldn't be like that.

Grace picked up a carton of apple juice and I grabbed a two litre of coke before we went to the till. I felt the tension build within me, preparing for the squeals or whatever response Dannan would give to our revelation. I was preparing myself internally so much that it was almost a shock to find Jess behind the counter.

"Morning Tony, don't often get you in here shopping." She observed.

"Thought it was about time I gave some of my money back to Bob." I joked.

"And Grace, you're looking well. I heard you were back in town."

"Yes. And staying for the foreseeable future." Grace replied.

"I'd heard that too." Jess observed as her eyes went to me and I was caught in a hail of all the gossip she'd heard.

I managed to push it away.

"What happened to Dannan?" I asked casually as Jess run our purchases through the register.

"She had to go home. She wasn't feeling well. Poor thing." Jess said cheerfully, but there was an underlying note of protection.

"She seemed ok this morning." I observed.

"Well you know how quickly these things come on." Jess said still in those cheerful tones that hinted that she was covering something up.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I stated. "I was laid up all last week. You don't think I gave it to her?" I asked in concern?

"You're a good boy Tony." Jess said, tapping my hand. "I'm sure you didn't give it to her."

I tried not to read Jess' mind, but it seemed clear she knew about Dannan's little secret. One I was sure she hadn't told anyone who hadn't figured it out for themselves. But then again, Jess had three kids, and her sister had four, she probably knew the signs.

"Is she pregnant?" Grace asked and Jess shushed her.

"You can't tell anyone." She hissed. "She wants to keep it a secret as long as possible."

"But she'll start showing soon." I pointed out.

"In a month or two maybe." Jess stated. "But she wants to have those two months without people talking behind her back."

"Why would they do that?" Grace asked. "She's pregnant, so what?"

"She isn't married." Jess replied.

"This isn't the nineteenth century." Grace pointed out.

"And she hasn't got a boyfriend." Jess stated.

"There's a lot of girls who sleep around." Grace stated. "It's not very wise to do it without protection, but there's no need to look down on her."

"You know what some folk are like." Jess stated, but I caught something else in her mind.

…_If it was just a one-night stand then things might be better for her…_

"Was she… Did she…" I couldn't bring myself to ask that question even without Jess' kilowatt glare that warned me not to. "I hope she's taking all her vitamins." I stated.

"Yeah." Jess said as she took my money, still glaring at me.

I nodded and escaped the shop with Grace in tow.

"What was that about?" She asked once we were driving back toward the Stables.

"The reason why Dannan wants to keep the baby a secret as long as possible is because the father is a married man."

"Oh no." Grace murmured.

I nodded my head.

"So everyone would call her…" Grace trailed off.

"A home wrecker." I suggested and Grace nodded.

We were silent for a moment.

"So who is it?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to pry. What I did read I read by accident." I stated.

"How can you do it?" Grace asked in astonishment.

"Do what?" I asked frowning.

"Catch something as juicy as that and not delve further." Grace stated, and it surprised me a little since Grace hadn't been one for gossip.

"When you've read minds all you're life, you learn that it's better not to dig deeper. Even without the moral issues, it's just not worth the risk. Some people can think nasty deep down and I'd prefer not to read that."

"Is every mind like that?" Grace asked.

"Some minds are lighter than others. Some have practically no dark in them at all, but if you dig deep enough into anyone's mind, you soon reach the dark stuff. And I'm not talking about their own dark thoughts either, sometimes it's the dark things done to them."

"Then shouldn't you help them?"

"I'd spend every second of eternity trying to put people's lives right if I tried to help with every problem I overhear." I said with a sigh. "And who am I to play with their lives like that? I mean if a friend came to me and they were in pain deep down in their mind, then I'd help them. But some people don't want to be helped. Some people are better off not facing their demons."

"Is that really true?" Grace asked in shock.

"I know they say you should talk about your problems, but some people cope better by ignoring them. I've seen it. And if their lives are not in any danger, then why not leave them live in that state?"

"But are they really happy?"

"What is real happiness?" I asked. "Uncle Jasper can make someone feel happy and you'd swear it's real until he leaves the room and the effects wear off."

"What are you trying to say?" Grace asked with a frown.

"That people are sometimes better off with the fake happiness if they can't do anything about what's troubling them."

"Ok." Grace said with a frown.

"Minds are complicated." I stated. "It's better to stay out of them."

"I'll remember that." Grace said with a smile as she pulled into the garage at the house.

We entered the house and went straight to the kitchen to eat our cakes with a cup of coffee. As we sat at the table I smiled at Grace.

"You didn't feel the need to bite Jess once." I stated.

"No." Grace replied. "I just didn't feel the urge. Maybe my body's settling down."

"Could be." I agreed, feeling happy.

"Now about this party tonight." Grace began.

"Yeah?"

"Who'll be there?"

"Only the family." I replied. "Maybe some of the wolves will drive down, depends if they're on boarder duty or not."

"Right." Grace stated.

She looked thoughtful as she ate some of her cake and took a sip of coffee.

"Do you ever wish you were on boarder duty?" She asked after a while.

"I've done it a few times." I stated. "But when I'm there and Mom too there's too many alphas. You can just feel it in your bones. It doesn't do to have too many alphas, especially when there's not enough pack."

"Couldn't you give up being alpha and just become one of the normal pack?" Grace asked, and I realised that in covering all the basics where vampires were concerned I hadn't touched on my wolf half, at least not in full detail, now I could rectify that.

"Once you're alpha you can't give it up. And I didn't choose to be alpha, it's just what happens when us vamp-wolfs phase. It happened to Mom first, her friends were phasers too so they automatically became her pack. It was the same with Hunter and Tina. Their friends became their packs. Since I didn't grow up on the Res then I haven't really got any wolves to gather around me." I said, making sure I didn't sound sorry for myself because it was the truth of the matter and I couldn't change it.

"That's sad." Grace observed.

I shrugged.

"If I did take up a proper position we'd have to permanently relocate to the Res." I stated.

"I could handle living in La Push Tony." Grace said with a laugh. "It's beautiful there, and would be a nice place to settle for a few years when we 'go under' wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would." I conceded. "Although we'd be settled there a few decades more than a few years if we did settle there. I mean Hunter might take the opportunity to go travelling and I could take over his pack, or whatever. It would be up to him of course."

"I wouldn't mind living there a century." Grace said, and she meant it.

"You'd get bored." I stated.

"How? There's so much to do there. So much to see, so much to explore." Grace pointed out with an enthusiasm you'd expect from a local.

"Not enough to keep you busy for a hundred years." I stated, seeing how far her enthusiasm would go because I wanted to be sure this was something she wanted and wasn't just saying it on my behalf.

"I'll get a job." She said firmly.

"Doing what?"

"Whatever's available." She said with a shrug. "I'm adaptable. And I could come out on patrol with you if you teach me to fight. We could work together as a team, you as a wolf, me like this."

"Like Brody and Lady Anna?"

Grace shrugged.

"That would be great, but it wouldn't happen." I said sadly.

"If you taught me to fight I could work well with you." Grace stated, thinking that was the reason.

"Grace, I'll teach you to fight whatever happens. In fact we'll start soon as you're settled into your new skin. The problem will be whether the pack agrees to it. To have a non-wolf run with the pack is decided as a pack. Even as alpha I wouldn't have the casting vote on that decision." I explained.

"Oh. I guess." She murmured despondently. "But we can still run together." She added with a smile.

"Wherever you want we can run together, it doesn't have to be Res side. We could go do it now if you wanted." I offered.

Grace grinned.

"That would be amazing." She observed, but her face became serious as she said, "But we can't right now."

"Why?"

"Because we need to start getting ready for the Halloween party." She stated.

"But that's not for another six hours yet." I pointed out.

"I know, but I want to have my wicked way with you first." She purred as she climbed into my lap and draped her arms over my shoulders. "Wouldn't you prefer that to running?" She asked as she kissed my neck.

"Oh yeah." I murmured, trailing my hands up her back.

"So Tony Black, trick or treat?" She asked, leaning back slightly to give me a smouldering look.

"Surprise me." I replied, drawing on my wicked grin.

"I will." Grace growled, before her mouth met mine.

As we kissed she climbed out of my lap and her hands went between us as she began to unbutton my pants. I was shocked for a moment, but Grace pulled away, placing her hands either side of my face as she said, "Just go with it."

I still wasn't sure.

"You asked me to surprise you, now trust me." She said, looking into my eyes and I felt compelled to do as she said.

I just went with it. My Grace was amazing.

We showered later and dressed into something comfortable for the trip to Tregarran. We'd change into our costumes there since we'd had to incorporate our bathing costumes into the whole look. Funny enough it was a tradition Liza had began, a Halloween costume pool party, the first year we got to spend Mom's birthday with her. It was tradition now and so we'd still observe it, even if Liza wasn't here. I held on to a small vein of hope that Liza would suddenly show up. But I wouldn't hold my breath, I was sure I would have sensed her by now if that was the case.

I tried not to let Liza's no-show put a dampener on my evening, after all this night was for Mom. We would show her that we still cared; it was Liza's loss. I put Liza as far from my mind as I could manage, although it was hard, Liza was always there somewhere in my thoughts, and the hole of her absence too. I could feel it, draining at the edges of my conscience. There was a space where Liza should be, but she wasn't there. It was the worst separation I'd ever felt from her, and even though I was angry at her about what she did to Mom, I also missed her. She is my twin after all.

Grace gave my hand a squeeze as she drove us toward Tregarran. I couldn't even remember getting in the car; I must have drifted away into my thoughts for a moment. That really wasn't like me, but then it felt at times like half my mind was missing, and in a sense it was. Liza and I always 'used each others brains' when we had big problems to solve. I could have used her help trying to figure out how Grace is dhampir. But with her so far away I couldn't.

By the time we arrived at Tregarran I'd pushed Liza to the back of my mind. After finding Mom and wishing her happy birthday Grace and I made our way up to our room to change.

Grace was a vision of beauty in an old Hollywood style white two-piece with a long white lacy dressing gown over the top that had come from a bridal lingerie set. My costume wasn't so great. A pair of black trunks, a t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it and a cape. We both had a set of plastic vampire fangs and laughed at how ridiculous they looked when they were in. Since we would spend most of the night in the pool make-up was out of the question, but since everyone attending the party tonight knew about the supernatural world anyway, I decided to pull the heat down and go in my vamp skin.

Grace took my hand with a smile and we made our way down to the rec room where the party was being held. I held Mom's gift and card in my hand ready to give it to her at the party. Mom was sitting in an armchair that had been brought into the rec room, everyone was treating her as if she was fragile at the moment, which was making her annoyed, but she tried not to let them know. Well apart from Dad, who she often chastised, in a playful way, about how overprotective he was being when he knew she'd be perfectly fine.

Now she sat in the chair grinning widely as both Grace and me stopped in shock not sure how to take in her costume. She was wearing a leaf green tankini but the top was pulled up above the bump on which someone, Dad, had painted a gigantic, orange, grinning pumpkin.

"It was not my idea." Dad protested needlessly as he sat on one of the dining room chairs beside her. He was wearing a bathrobe that he was making sure stayed closed by folding his arms cross his chest. "She told me to do it, and when I refused she did this." Dad opened his robe, he also had a painted pumpkin, although it's grin was a little more wicked which was probably because Mom did it.

"Oh relax Fang Boy. It'll wash off." Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"Eventually." Dad grouched.

"It's poster paint. Soap and water will do it. Especially if you have a nice long soak in the bath, with maybe a little rigorous scrubbing."

"Perhaps it is something we can indulge in tomorrow." Dad replied with a smile and Mom winked at him, and I got inundated with things I did not want to see.

"Mom!" I called, wincing as I tried to force my shields up, but it was too late.

"What?" She asked.

"You're shields are non existent. You're completely open, even more so than normal people and you're not even projecting. I got my shields at full now and there's still a susurration from your mind." I stated.

"There is?" Mom asked, and she was frowning when I opened my eyes.

"There was. It's passed." I stated, as Grace put her hand on my arm and I felt her concern. _I'm ok._ I promised her silently.

"That is weird." Mom observed. "I thought I was having moments where my powers were fading, but I didn't really believe it. I guess I am." She laughed slightly, then frowned. "It really is strange. I was expecting it to be like when I was having you and Liza. My powers at that time were, well you wouldn't believe. I managed to link with Hunter to read Tobias' mind when they were here and I was all the way back at the Cullen House. You boosted me, but this little one…" Mom trailed off with an amused sigh as she cradled her bump.

"Well us telepaths do boost each other, and I already had my powers even then." I stated. "Maybe it was me being so close to you, and Liza too, it's amazing how her being there makes things easier." I said as I handed Mom's gift to Grace and then kneeled before Mom and took her hand.

"So you think I'd get a loss of signal having a run of a mill powerless baby?" Mom asked.

"She won't be run of the mill even without powers." I stated. "Liza hasn't got powers and there's nothing run of the mill about her."

I stopped as something occurred to me. I'd mentioned Liza a few times then and not once did I feel the tinge of hurt that Mom always felt whenever she heard her name. I glanced into Mom's eyes and my unspoken question was answered.

"She's been in touch?" I gasped. "How? When? What did she say? Is she coming home?"

"She e-mailed me." Mom replied. "Around about six. She wished me a happy birthday."

"And that's it?" I demanded. "Nothing else? No sorry, no please for forgiveness or promises to come back?"

"She did apologise." Mom said. "She apologised for not being here on my birthday and for not talking to me."

"But she's not coming back yet." I said flatly.

"She still has issues." Mom said carefully. "But it's a start. I wasn't expecting anything off her, not yet. Not until Christmas maybe. So it's a start."

I shook my head, angry with Liza, but then Mom was so happy. I sighed and let it go for tonight. What was the point in bringing Mom down when this was the first bit of news we'd had on the Liza front since 'sister-gate' two weeks ago? It made Mom happy on her birthday, and that was the important thing. I guess it was contact, even if it was only one way and I was sure Liza wouldn't read whatever Mom sent back.

"She'll be back for Christmas." I said, and tapped Mom's hand. "And well, it's your birthday and Grace and me got you something."

Grace stepped forward with the box in her hand and handed it to Mom.

"Happy birthday Essie." Grace said. "Although I didn't have much of a hand in this, Tony had it all covered way back in September."

"Well you would have helped him if you'd met back up at that point." Mom said with a smile before she began to tear off the paper. "Oh my god Tony, you carved this."

I nodded as Mom pulled out a wooden picture frame I'd decorated with firs and wolves, and a stork.

"When you said you were gonna try for a baby, well, our family likes pictures." I said, dropping my head, feeling shy.

"It'll make a brilliant display for her first photo." Mom said as she lifted my chin and kissed my cheek. "Look at this Tobias, can you believe our son carved this? With his own hands?" She said, turning to Dad and handing the frame to Dad.

"This is remarkable." He observed. "Have you ever considered making this your trade?"

"Maybe in the future. It's just a hobby at the moment. Something for the family, and maybe a few things for the craft table on Quileute Day." I murmured. "Anyway, Grace got you something too."

"You did?" Mom asked.

"Yes. It's the full draft of the next Darktide book." Grace said, handing Mom a block of paper.

"I thought you were still working on it." Mom said with a frown.

"No, that's the one due out a year in June. This is the one they'll publish this June." Grace explained.

"Oh. You write them that far in advance?" Mom asked almost in disbelief.

"I find it helps. If I am running behind it doesn't matter then." Grace said with a shrug.

"So I get to read the next book before anyone else?" Mom asked in amazement.

"Well, Garry's already read it, and the betas of course, but other than them, yeah."

"Oooh." Mom exclaimed with a grin as she ran her hands over the top sheet. "I can't wait to get stuck into this. At least it gives me something to keep my mind occupied since some people think I can't lift a mug without help."

"Oh, I'm not sure Miss Esther." Dad said in serious tones. "I think I may have to turn the pages for you. I don't want you to get a paper cut."

Mom sniggered and Dad laughed.

"Oh Tobias." She sighed. "So, can we go out to the pool now?"

"Of course my love." Dad said promptly, jumping to his feet and offering his hand to Mom.

Mom glanced at it for a moment, but took it without a word. Some things she'd compromise on, and Dad helping her from the chair was a small thing. She could handle that, if only to make him feel better. Dad wasn't as intense as he had been when Mom was pregnant with Liza and me, but he still had a protective urge, and a hand up from a chair was nothing to the confinement she'd been forced into the last time.

Grace and I led them out through the French windows and into the poolroom where everyone else already was. I decided that Alice had arranged it this way because as soon as they saw Mom they cheered and began to sing the birthday song. Grace and I sang along, but it would have been nice if we could have been in place too. All it would have taken was a phone call.

I pushed it aside as we went to find a recliner to leave our outer garments on before hitting the pool. Grace loved the water, even more so now she was dhampir and she was testing holding her breath by swimming a length before coming up for air. That was until Uncle Emmett decided it would be fun to try and catch her by bombing in front of wherever she happened to be swimming. Since he seemed to be forgetting that Grace wasn't as indestructible as the full vamps we decided to just chill on the side as we chatted with Mom and Dad about everything accept the subject of Liza before we hit the pool again for a round of water polo, boys against girls. Mom was annoyed that she couldn't take part, but Dad sat out with her and they had fun bickering over who they thought would win.

It was a good night in all and I went to sleep in my old bed with Grace feeling happy. Everything was great, well apart from the hole where Liza should be, but she wanted out of the family. I knew that wasn't really true, but until she was ready to talk it was easier to think that way. So I ignored the hole and snuggled in with Grace, drifting to sleep, delighting in her company.

In all the commotion of Halloween I didn't get chance to say about the reappearance of crazy sword lady, then it just kinda slipped my mind because November was shaping up to be a very busy month. I had my work and when I wasn't at the shop I was doing odd jobs around the Stables while Grace was writing, when she wasn't she usually took up all my time in the bedroom. Then I was running errands for Mom and Dad, there was quite a bit to prepare for the arrival of my baby sister, Mom was adamant she wouldn't name her until she was here and she could look on her and know her name. So we'd taken to referring to her as Baby for now.

I'd spoken to Baby using mind speak and couldn't get over how formed her thoughts were. They were definitely more structured than other babies I'd read in the womb. She was looking forward to entering the world and I was looking forward to her being here. I could teach her how to hunt, how to read. I could give her the low down on how to survive life as a dhampir.

There was so much to look forward to, but there was one thought that spoiled it. The fact that I knew it would be so much better if Liza was here. She should be here so we could welcome our new sister together. This was a new shift in our family and it would be weird not having my twin there to share in it. These life-changing things Liza and me always did together, but now she hadn't been here when Grace was changed and now she wouldn't be here when our sister was born. I know with Grace it was an emergency, but with Baby she could have been here for the birth. In fact, if she really wanted to, she'd still have time to get here.

As the day of the birth drew closer it looked less likely and I felt my anger grow. In a sense it would have been better if Liza hadn't sent anything to Mom on Halloween. Despite what Mom said about the fact that she wasn't expecting Liza home until Christmas at the very least, the message had given her hope of at least a little contact. Now Mom was upset, not that she would admit it, but I was reading her mind clearer than ever so I knew. Mom was upset that Liza wasn't contacting her. Even a short e-mail would be nice just to confirm she was still alive.

Actually on that front, it was weird but I felt Liza was worried about something. I wanted to get in contact with her somehow, but the last time I rang the contract number she gave Grace it said the number was no longer in use. None of the text I sent her prepay got delivered and all my e-mail went unanswered, I was surprised that it didn't bounce back.

The thing was that I was worried about her, I mean real worried. If it wasn't for the fact that it was only a week to the birth then I'd go down to California and find her just to be certain that she was ok.

God I wish I had some number for her. I'd even tried ringing the university, but the woman said it was against their policy to give out the private details of their students for the sake of security. I was tempted to ask Masen if he'd hack their system, but again I'd have to wait until the baby was born because he was taking it in turns with Edward to act as a mind monitor because Mom's power really was starting to flag. She required a constant supply of blood, which I was helping with.

I helped all I could between work. Not that I neglected Grace, she helped me with the blood gathering when she wasn't busy writing. Besides, we needed sleep and since the vampires were running around Tregarran at all hours tending to Mom, or fussing over her more than she liked, we headed to the Stables to make sure we rested. We'd be no good to anyone if we were too tired. And I did have work and Grace had her career to think about too.

Mom had enough people to tend to her, but it was great to help out when I could. I wondered what Liza would do if she was here. I bet she'd have us organised a lot better than we were. Liza was good at organising.

And there it was again, that little bloom of worry whenever I thought of Liza. And it wasn't my worry, cause I always had a little worry at the back of my mind for my twin out there on her own. It was her own worry, one that filled the gap she left in my mind whenever I thought of her.

It was settled; if I couldn't get hold of Liza then I'd go to California and check on her. Although Liza was highly strung and could lose it at the drop of a hat, well that was the point really. Liza tended to lose her temper than let things worry her. She was all for confronting something head on. I was the one who let things slide until the worry built up and I lost it. I guess I'm like Dad in that way.

My little sister, it seemed weird calling her my new sister without Liza here cause in my mind it did seem like I was replacing her in a way. Was that what Liza thought? Why didn't she tell me? We could have talked through it. I could have explained things to her. That's all I wanted was a chance to show Liza that she wasn't being replaced.

My little sister was due on the eighteenth. It was a Wednesday and since I wanted to be on hand I shocked Bob by taking four days out of my annual leave. The seventeenth through to the twentieth inclusive. It was almost a cert that Baby wouldn't be here earlier than the seventeenth, and she would definitely be here on the eighteenth so I'd get a few days to get to know her before I had to head back to work.

I prepared a bag ready so that Grace and I could stay up at Tregarran from the eighteenth. She had no problems with the relocation as long as she had her laptop on hand just in case. And I couldn't ask her to go all that time without touching it, especially since there wasn't a valid excuse she could use of why she hadn't wrote anything if Garry asked for a progress report.

We weren't set to go to Tregarran until the afternoon because Carlisle was planning the caesarean for three. That way we wouldn't get in the way of all the prep.

I don't know why I woke so early the morning of the eighteenth; guess it was out of habit, even without my alarm I was used to being up and about at that time. I glanced at the clock to see that it was three in the morning. I turned back to Grace, pulling her back against me, but even there snuggled up in the warmth and drifting in her presence I could not go back to sleep. I was awake and my body wouldn't allow it.

There was no choice, I had to get up, and I was too restless to stay in the house. I shook Grace and she groaned slightly as she turned bleary eyes to me.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you wanna go for a run?" I asked.

"What time is it?" She asked, noting that it was still dark outside.

"Three." I replied.

"What? No. It's too early. I want to sleep." She stated, her eyes closing again.

"But I… Ok." I mumbled, and lay back down.

After five minuets Grace groaned.

"Tony, I need to sleep, can you please stop fidgeting?" She groaned.

"I'm not fidgeting." I protested, in fact I'd been lying very still.

"Maybe not physically, but your mind keeps moving around me." Grace stated. "Why don't you go for a run then come back to me."

"But I don't want to leave you on your own." I protested.

"If you had work you would." Grace said, turning to look at me. "So just go and run, get this restlessness out of you, and if I'm still sleeping when you get back feel free to join me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She said firmly. "Now get, so I can sleep."

"Ok." I said and kissed her cheek. "I have my cell if you need me."

"What if you go wolf?"

"I won't." I promised and kissed her cheek once more. "I'll see you later."

Grace nodded and turned back over as I got up off the bed. I pulled on the first things I grabbed from the wardrobe and went outside. The morning air was damp; it looked to be a dreary November day. I didn't care, I was restless and I wanted to run.

To Tregarran it would seem. I let myself in through the kitchen and I could feel the active vampire minds all fluttering away as they ran through their various tasks for the day. Then a mind rang out sharper than the rest and it caused me to look up at the ceiling. A second later I was sprinting up the back stairs and out onto the first floor, along the long corridor and out onto the landing. I found myself drawn to Mom and Dad's room.

I entered it without knocking and Dad looked up at me with a frown as he sat beside Mom, holding her hand as she slept.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…don't know." I said, going closer to the bed.

I knelt beside it and looked up at Mom's stomach, it was big, but the others said it was nothing to how big it was with Liza and me. Well that was kind of a given, but I'd only ever saw Mom as her usual trim self so it made the bump appear bigger to me.

I felt that sharp mind break through the babble of the rest once more and I place my hand to Mom's bump, near where my sister's head was. I could almost feel the shape of it beneath my hand.

"Where's Masen or Edward." I asked as I began to gently probe my sister's mind.

"They were both sent on errands." Dad replied.

"Then you should have called me here." I said, "Baby needs to be supervised because she's a right little firecracker."

"She is?" Dad asked sounding intrigued.

"Tony?" Mom murmured. "Is Tony here?"

"I'm here." I said, and I frowned, Mom's mind was weak.

That's the only way I could describe it, physically she was well enough, but her mind was like, well like the body of someone caught up in a bad case of flu. There was something weak, like a fatigue about her mind and it wasn't pretty to look at. I felt something, almost like an electric pulse beneath my hand, and I felt that sharp mind again.

I gasped, and moved my hand away.

"I'm glad, I thought you'd never show up. Where's Liza? Where's my Lamb?" Mom said mournfully.

"Liza's not here Mom." I said carefully as Dad gave me a questioning look.

I considered all my options and placed my hand to Dad's and gave him a full dose of what I was getting from Mom now.

Mom began to cry, sobbing quietly as she brought a hand up to wipe the tears away.

"Where is my Lamb?" She asked. "Where have they taken her? Where have they taken them? I want my babies!" She gasped, making to rise from the bed.

"They are perfectly safe my love." Dad said in soothing tones as he guided her back down gently and stroked back her hair from her sweat drenched forehead.

"I'm right here Mom." I said, and touched her cheek.

"No, no, no, you can't be. They'll kill you if they know you're alive. You have to promise me, promise me my darlings." Mom crooned and I realised that she wasn't talking to us, at least not in the present. "This is gonna be scary, you'll be out in the cold world, but you have to be quiet. If you want to live, you have to be silent. Like this."

I winced and clutched at my head as silence ran through it. I let Mom's hand go and placed it to her stomach again, over my sister's head. I could feel the pulse of her thoughts and it was almost too much to take in. One thing was clear though, she wasn't gonna wait another twelve hours. Mom wouldn't last that long. Her mind was on the edge as it was.

"Dad, you need to get Mom to the theatre right now. I'll go get Carlisle." I said urgently.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Baby's not gonna wait for our schedule. She wants out now. And… and…" I trailed off. I couldn't say it aloud.

"Essie's mind will be gone by then." Dad stated in a deceptively calm manner as he brushed his icy fingers over Mom's flaming head.

He forgot I could see right into the storm of his mind and it wasn't pretty.

"Please don't be frightened. It'll all be fine. Just be silent just like Mommy showed you." Mom said, still in those crooning tones.

I was ready for that one and I slammed my shield down tight.

"We need to hurry." I said, and ghosted from the room.

I knew Dad was already transporting Mom into the next room, the one that Carlisle and Esme used to use when Liza and me were small. They'd changed it into an operating theatre for now. It was all ready, apart from one important thing.

"Carlisle, you're needed up in the operating theatre." I said quickly.

Carlisle took one look at me, motioned to Marlin and Bella, and then they were ghosting from the room in a blur. I went to follow them, but Alice stood in my way.

"I need to be there." I protested.

"You'll get your chance when it's Grace's turn." She said sternly.

"I don't want to watch." I growled. "I need to keep an eye on Mom. Make sure she doesn't completely disappear."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Her mind is slipping somewhere else. She thinks she's having Liza and me again. It's weird. It's almost like…like…" I couldn't bring myself to say it because it didn't make any sense. "I need to watch them both."

Alice looked afraid for a moment, but she was determined not to let me in that room. She didn't even try to disguise her sigh of relief when she heard the door go and I felt Masen's mind in the house.

"Masen can keep an eye on them." She stated.

Masen didn't even come in the room, Alice thought her instructions to him and he was already away up the stairs.

"Look Tony, it won't do anyone any good, especially you, if you're in that room in case… Look, you can't be in there." Alice stated.

"In case something happens to Mom?" I demanded.

"Nothing is going to happen to Essie." Alice said firmly. "You know that."

"No I don't." I growled and I reached out to Alice to pick her up and move her aside, but something that felt like a bullet train rushed me against a wall, Jasper had me pinned by the chest and I couldn't breath.

"Jasper." Alice said sharply. "He was only going to move me out of the way. He wasn't going to hurt me."

Jasper stepped away from me, but he kept his unblinking gaze on me. I glared back, determined that if he tried to rush me again I'd show him just how well I could fight.

"Tony, this will help no one." Esme said calmly and she placed her hand to my cheek and smiled up at me. "I know you're afraid right now, and that's to be expected. But this is not going to help anyone, least of all Essie. Right now our family are doing their best to bring your sister into the world with as little harm as possible to your mother. Once this is done you can go see them."

"But what if…" I began.

"It will take more than child birth to put Essie Black down." Esme stated. "I think perhaps you should get some air."

I went to protest.

"I will run with you to the Stables and we can bring Grace here. By the time you get back your sister will be born and Essie will be her normal smiling self and this will be nothing."

I went to argue, but a sob came out. I fought it back; it wasn't time to grieve yet.

"Remember what Essie says about positive thinking." Esme said with an encouraging smile.

Yeah, Esme was right, Mom did advocate positive thinking. No matter how bleak things looked, a little positive thinking helped every time. It was time I started doing that, for her sake, and for my sister's sake.

"I should let Grace know she's coming early." I said and I ran out the door.

I ghosted through the trees, working my mind up into the excited state I would be in if I hadn't gone and read Mom's mind. I had to stay positive; my sister was coming early. This was great news and I had to tell Grace so we could get back to Tregarran on time.

"Grace, Grace quick." I called as I ran into the Stables.

"What's wrong?" She asked, peering over the banister.

"It's happening now, earlier than planned." I explained in rush as I ran up the stairs.

"What?" She asked, her mind not quite up to speed since it had been less than half an hour since I'd left to go for a run.

"Mom went into labour, my sister is being born. We have to get to the house." I stated.

"Would it be better to wait?" She asked.

"No. We have to be there." I said vehemently. "She needs to know we're there for her."

"Won't we get in the way?"

"We can stay in our room until it's over and she's here. But she needs to know we're there." I said firmly.

"You need to be there to feel her arrive." Grace said with a smile.

I shrugged.

"Then you'd better grab our bags while I get dressed."

"Ok."

I grabbed our bags and went to pack up Grace's laptop. When I emerged from the study she was ready at the front door.

"Are you ready to meet your baby sister?" She asked, holding out her hand to me.

"I sure am." I said excitedly as I took it.

"Then let's go." She said and we left the Stables to ghost through the woods to Tregarran.

I tried not to think of my worry, because that's all it was. Mom would be fine, I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Lauren j, BellaNessieCullen, Justandsimplyme, and Skys the limit 7507**

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the house I let my mind wander up to Mom's, I let out a sigh of relief when I felt it functioning on all levels once more.<p>

"You're back." Esme said with a smile. "They're still finishing up at the moment. Let's take your things to your room and I'll fill you in."

"What…" I began.

"Nine pounds, she's pretty big." Esme cut in as she ushered Grace and me up the stairs. "Bigger than you and Liza were, but twins are generally smaller at birth. All her reflexes are in working order, but that's all I know at the moment, there's still a lot more to do before we can see them."

Esme's behaviour made me nervous and so I checked Mom's mind again. No she was definitely fine, she even asked me what was wrong. I hid my worry deep from her as I told her I was just impatient to meet the baby and to finally know what her name was.

Mom chuckled.

_As soon as I know I'll tell you._ She promised me.

_Thanks Mom._ I replied, then pulled my mind away as Esme herded Grace and me into our room.

"Grandma, do you know what happened?" I asked earnestly as she sat Grace and me side by side on the bed.

"We're not sure yet, but as soon as Essie saw Baby was out she snapped right out of her…" Esme trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Episode?" I ventured.

Esme nodded.

"So what are the theories so far?" I asked as Grace frowned at me wondering what we were talking about.

"We haven't had chance to discuss it." Esme said. "There is a lot of cleaning up involved and ensuring that Essie and Baby are both fit and well."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"I'll leave you fill Grace in while I go see what's happening. I think it's best you stay in here until we come get you." Esme said in kind but firm tones and I knew this wasn't the time to argue with her, Esme had her matriarch head on and it wasn't wise to disobey.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Promise me you won't leave here until one of us comes to get you?" She asked, ensuring that I didn't try to get around it somehow.

"I promise." I said solemnly and I meant it because there was nothing worse than having Esme upset with you. It was heartbreaking.

"Good." Esme said. "I'll have Alice bring you breakfast while you wait."

"Is it likely to be that long?" I asked.

"No, but it's best not to face the world on an empty stomach."

I agreed and Esme tapped my shoulder before she left the room.

"What happened?" Grace demanded.

"When I got here earlier Mom was out of it. Her mind was slipping away and my sister was itching to get out. I was worried Mom was gonna slip away completely." I replied, trying not to let that worry take me again, Mom was fine.

"You mean die?" Grace asked in shock.

"Worse than that." I stated. "I thought her mind was gonna go. What if she did disappear completely? Would that Esther-Marie person who took hold of her in Volterra ride her again?"

"What happened exactly?"

I told Grace everything.

"Hmmm… So she was repeating what she told you and Liza just before you were born?" Grace inquired, picking out that one fact.

"Yeah. It was exactly what she said. You know I could never remember it before, but when Mom spoke those words I knew that's exactly what she said to Liza and me. The last thing we heard from her before we were brought into this world." I stated.

"On the morning when the birth was imminent?" Grace asked, so used to my talks of the Time Before that she didn't even bat an eyelid that I could remember that now.

"Yes."

"Then do you think that maybe Essie was having a flash back to when you and Liza were due to be born." Grace suggested.

"No." I replied.

"Hear me out?"

"Ok."

"Well Essie had to be anxious after what happened the last time, that had to be playing on her mind. Especially since she's worried about Liza being so far away. Maybe she had a nightmare that mixed together and caused her to think she was back having you and Liza and she would have to give you up?" Grace reasoned.

"It's a good theory, but Mom wasn't dreaming. Her mind was too weak for that. It really was exhausted, like something had been draining it away." I stated, and then I gasped as something occurred to me. "Maybe it was Esther-Marie, hoping to exploit Mom's anxiety over the impending birth and the fact that Liza's not here in the hope of gaining control once more."

"That's more believable than Essie having a nightmare?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"I did look in her mind Grace. I can tell when someone's dreaming or not." I stated.

"In that case wouldn't you have sensed if Esther-Marie was trying to take over?"

I shrugged since I wasn't sure about that.

"Honestly Tony, a hostile personality trying to take over the host body? You'll be telling me the baby was draining her next!" Grace mused.

"That's not too far a leap to take." Alice said as she entered with a tray, Jasper was carrying another one and he was keeping his eyes firmly on me.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"The powers our kind possess can extend beyond mind reading and visions of the future. Some have powers that can affect other people's powers, like Bella being able to shield people from mental attacks. I've heard that there was a vampire once, who could enhance other people's powers, but I never met him and I don't know how true it is. And what about Alec? He can shut off all your senses. If he can do that couldn't someone have the power to cut off another person's power?" Alice explained.

"But we're talking about sucking out a person's mind." Grace observed.

"And there was once two vampires who could do that." Alice stated. "They were known as the Fire Twins because of their red hair. They had the power to remove memories and put others back. They were a prized possession of Aro, but he forgot something important."

"That if they can remove memories and replace them they could do it to him and he'd have no idea?" Grace ventured.

"Yeah." Alice said with a smile. "They caused a lot of havoc. They even…" She trailed off, unsure if she should go on.

"They did it to Dad." I stated, since there was no point hiding this from Grace. "To punish Mom for exposing them to Aro they removed everything from Dad's mind and put this helmet on him that blocked his sight and hearing. They locked him in a tower and threw humans in with him. He was the demon in the tower Mom kept dreaming about."

"Oh god." Grace whispered.

"Mom managed to rescue him, but it took a long while to put his mind back to right." I said sadly, remembering the full memory I got from Dad not long after him and Mom had returned to us.

"I see now why you were so worried about your mother's mind draining away." Grace observed and I nodded. "And there's a hell of a lot about our world that I don't know."

"I've been in this life for over two hundred years and there's still much I don't know." Jasper observed.

"You can't know everything." Alice stated. "But maybe you should fill Grace in on the full family history. Not just the pretty love stories, but all the dark stuff as well."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to it." Alice said with a smile, as her and Jasper put the trays down before they left the room.

"You might want to eat first." I said, picking up one of the plates.

"That bad huh?" Grace joked.

"It is bad, but there's also a lot to go through. The food will probably get cold by then."

"Ok." Grace said.

We ate the breakfast in silence. Once we were finished Grace and I moved so our backs were resting against the wall before I told her all about the dark things in my family's past. Dad's early days in Volterra, Jasper's days as a vampire soldier, the true extent of Mom's distance in the persona of Esther-Marie. There was a lot to cover; in fact it was fully morning by the time we finished, although it was hard to tell by the heavy November sky.

I glanced at the clock and noticed four hours had gone by and no one had been in to check on us. I was so worried that I flashed my mind to Mom. She was there; she was perfectly fine, even her shields were up to full. I couldn't read her mind, but I knew she was ok.

_Tony? What's wrong?_ She asked when she felt me searching.

_Mom. Can I come see you now?_ I asked.

_Of course you can. Who said you cant?_ She demanded with a growl in her mind voice.

I tried not to think of who'd said it.

_They were just being protective I guess._ I stated. _So can I?_

_Of course you can. We've been waiting for you._

I smiled and focused back in on Grace who was watching me with a cautious smile.

"I was talking to Mom." I explained. "She said we can go see her."

"Great." Grace said with a smile, but then she looked thoughtful. "Maybe you'd like to go in alone?"

"Why? You're my mate, we do everything together." I stated.

"We may be mates Tony, but sometimes you have to do things as a son and a brother. I think this is one of those times. I can see Baby later, but I think when you meet her for the first time you should do it as just Tony and not as Tony and Grace."

"But…" Grace put her finger to my lips to cut me off.

"If Liza was here would you want me to go along with you?" She asked.

I went to answer yes.

"No you wouldn't." Grace said firmly before I could speak. "She would be at your left side, you'd be holding hands as you went to greet your baby sister. You would do it as the twins, Liza and Tony always together."

"But Liza isn't here." I pointed out.

"I know, but it would be wrong for me to take her place. Think how hurt she'll be if she finds out." Grace stated.

"If she'd been here…" I began.

"You don't mean that." Grace cut me off. "You're annoyed with her right now, but you don't want to hurt her. Or give her something else to run away from you again."

"But…"

"Tony, I'm your mate, that's true, and some day I'll be your wife, we really are soulmates too, but Liza is your twin. She really is your other half and she shares a bond with you that I can't even begin to understand, and I don't think I ever will. All I know is that in certain circumstances she should be at your side, and not me. This is one of those times and I really can't take her place in her absence." Grace said firmly.

Before I spoke again I thought over all that Grace had said, and she was right, if I did have Grace in Liza's place when I met Baby for the first time then she'd always feel a little betrayed. As if I was replacing her, even though she wasn't here for me I had to take into consideration what she would feel when she did come back.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

Grace shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I can meet Baby later. But this first time is something special for your parents and your siblings. I have to sit this one out."

I nodded and kissed Grace on the lips before I got to my feet and walked to the door. I looked back and waved before I stepped out into the corridor. My left hand twitched at me side; I really wished Liza was here so I could take her hand as I had always done when I was feeling nervous. Liza wasn't here now, so I had to be strong for myself, and for Baby.

I paused at Liza's door, put my hand left hand to it and pictured her in my mind. I tried to imagine her opening her door and taking my left hand. To stand beside me as she always had. Our minds flowing in and out of each other as we used each other's brains to think on a larger scale and see the bigger picture. To spot things that alone we might have missed.

It did kinda put my mind to right and I felt more prepared as I crossed the top of the staircase to the side of the house that Mom and Dad's room was situated. Funny, it was only then that I thought about how it was the opposite corner to my room. It was the room that Liza and I had shared from the time we were one, up until we were five and she'd wanted her own room. Maybe she should have stayed and I move rooms since she would have had the one furthest away from Mom and Dad.

No wouldn't think that. I had to be positive and happy. I was about to meet my baby sister for the first time. My left hand closed around thin air, but I imagined Liza there. If only so that she was part of this experience too. Maybe she'd feel something through our connection. She'd recognise it for what it was.

I entered my parents' bedroom. Mom and Dad were sat on the bed cooing over my little sister who was lying on a blanket on top of the bed. She was smiling at our parents, her arms and legs moving a little out of her control. I could vaguely remember that when I was a few hours old my limbs hadn't really been under my control. By the time I was a day old I had more possession of them; I could make them move where I wanted, but for a while they had to work on their own.

"Hey li'l Sis." I said, dropping to my knees beside the bed and I tickled her ear.

My sister turned to me, regarded me with a level look from two very dark eyes before she grinned and began to babble.

"Good to see you too Baby." I said with a chuckle. "Have you thought of a name yet?" I asked Mom and Dad, looking up to find that they were watching my sister and me with fond expressions.

"Still trying to decide." Mom said.

"I know the name I like." Dad said. "Astra."

"And Star, and Stella and Etta, in fact any name that happens to be an alternate form of Esther." Mom said with a wary smile.

"There is a problem with that?" He demanded.

"Yeah. You'll be wanting to call her Myrtle next." Mom replied.

"I happen to think Myrtle is a nice name." Dad said firmly.

"Yeah, but you're not the one who'll have to go through school with it." Mom snapped.

"I have to agree with Mom on that one." I stated. "Kids can be cruel."

"Very well." Dad said despondently. "But you are yet to give a suggestion."

"I'm waiting until I know her name." Mom said, looking down at my sister who frowned a little as she peered up at Mom, my little sister was of the opinion that any name was better than none.

Mom laughed having picked up on her thoughts too.

"Yeah. You're right and I think one just came to mind." She said directly to my sister. "I've been thinking about it ever since you first opened your eyes."

My little sister gurgled.

"Who do those eyes remind you of?" Mom asked Dad. "Those dark eyes that look so full of deep wisdom but still have a spark of mischievous youth."

"Your Grandfather." Dad replied.

"Yep. Those are Billy's eyes alright and I think it's only right that he should be your namesake." Mom said as she picked my sister up and held her aloft. "You're name is Billie." She said with a smile.

"Perfect." Dad said, smiling at Billie also.

"But I know you might want a change when you're older, maybe you'd like something a little more feminine, and also to take into account of the fact your dad is so old fashioned, your full name is Wilhelmina Charlotte Black."

Billie liked her name and Mom beamed as she laid her back on the bed.

"Pleased to meet you Billie." I said, placing my finger to her palm. Her finger closed tightly in reflex and I shook her hand with a smile. "I'm your big brother, Tony."

I was fascinated as I watched that name snap into place in her memory. I'd never quite got how impressive Liza and me had been as babies, you don't when you're the one everyone's cooing over. But seeing it from the outside is a whole different story. It helped that I had seen the minds of other babies, and they weren't near as sharp as Billie's mind. Their thoughts tended to be jittery, like their limbs, they were practice thoughts, exercising those neurons before they learned how to use them. Billie could already think in sentences and she could already name everyone she had seen so far in her head.

Mom of course held pride of place, Billie had her own Time Before, but only Mom had existed in hers, whereas Liza and I had each other. It would have been better if Liza was here to share in this experience. She loved babies so what did she have against our little sister?

I felt the question in Billie's mind as she saw a flicker of Liza in mine. I had to check for a moment to be absolutely certain, but it was clear Billie wasn't telepathic; I was just linked with her in that moment. Probably because I was holding her hand.

"That's our big sister Liza." I stated. "She's at college at the moment. But she'll be back soon."

I tried to bury my worry and doubt over my own words. Billie was really sharp, and although she didn't have the experience to apply words to the emotions she was witnessing in us, she was taking note.

"How would you like to come meet Grace?" I asked, rising to my feet and reaching down to pick Billie up off the bed.

"No." Mom protested, she didn't want to be separated from Billie.

_It'll give you chance to shower and then you can have your nap together._ I stated with a smile as I cradled Billie into the crook of my arm.

Mom looked uncertain, but Dad put his arm around her as he thought, _Tony has a point my love._

Mom considered it for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Ok. But no longer than half hour. I can't be…" She trailed off, not quite able to say what was bugging her.

"Yeah Mom. I understand." I said with a smile since I knew exactly what Mom's anxiety was about having Billie out of her sight. It brought back memories of having to be away from Liza and me. I rocked Billie in my arms for a moment. "Say bye-bye to Mommy and Daddy, we're going for a walk." I said as I waved.

Billie watched my hand and tried to copy, she didn't quite have it yet, but she'd soon pick it up. These first few months we did our fastest growing, and had our quickest development. Liza and I were walking at around three weeks, I wondered if Billie would be the same. Liza had spoke before me, at one week, but I had been a little shy even then, clinging to my telepathy for as long as was possible. I mean I could speak, I'd do it when Liza and I were playing, but when I had to speak to adults I'd use my mind.

Like all half vampires Billie was already sturdy, despite the fact I was cradling her in my arms like a new born. She'd gained some control of her limbs and she sat up in my arms, pulling herself up so she could tap my cheek. I looked to her and she looked a little sad. She was thinking about Liza and how that was making me sad. Me being sad made her sad; she wanted to know why.

"Because Liza is our big sister, and we're worried about her." I stated. "But don't worry. I'll know if she's hurt." I kissed Billie's cheek. "So be happy for me."

Billie wondered what happy was, so I showed her. I showed her when I'd been happy with Liza, and how I'd been happy when I saw Billie just now. Billie smiled, she knew happy. It was what she felt when she was with Mom mostly, and with Dad too. She felt it when she met new people.

"You're gonna meet Grace." I stated as I got to my bedroom door and stepped inside where Grace was reading on my bed. "Grace, I'd like you to meet my sister Billie." I said.

Grace looked up at us and her mouth fell open in shock.

"But she was only born a couple of hours ago." Grace stammered.

"Yeah." I said, chuckling slightly at her reaction.

"But look at her, sitting up already." Grace observed as I sat on the bed.

"She's a half vampire. This is normal." I stated.

"You were like this too?"

"Yeah, and Liza and Granny Ness and Auntie Tish and any other half vampire you'd care to name." I explained.

"Wow." Grace said as she looked into Billie's eyes.

Billie smiled and placed her hands to Grace's cheeks.

"She likes you." I informed Grace. "Yeah, this is Grace, my partner."

Billie turned back to me and she thought of Mom and Dad together, and Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake, Edward and Bella, Esme and Carlisle, the couples she'd seen so far. She could tell there was something between them but wasn't sure what it was.

"That's right." I stated. "No, Grace can't hear you. She isn't telepathic like Mom and me, but I can help her hear you."

I reached out for Grace's mind and linked it to Billie's; I knew when Grace caught Billie's thoughts because she looked shocked all over again.

"You understand everything." She said to Billie. "Are all baby's minds like this?"

"They're not this focused. Billie's mind is more like a one year olds." I stated.

"Wow." Grace observed, then laughed as Billie pulled at her hair, comparing the colour to Auntie Rose and noting the similarity. "We're not sisters." She answered Billie's unspoken question. "We just have the same hair colour. I guess it is different from the others, but you got different hair too."

Billie frowned, she wanted to know how her hair was different, but she didn't know how to see her own hair.

"This way." I said, picking Billie back up, and Grace followed as I carried her into Liza's room.

I switched on the light and I was a little sad to see the thin layer of dust on everything. It was a clear sign that Liza hadn't been in here for a long time. I tried not to feel sad about it as I carried Billie over to the huge dressing table with its three-leaf mirror. I placed my hand over Billie's eyes for a moment as I sat her in front of the mirror; I sat behind her on the stool to make sure she had support. Billie was wondering why it was suddenly dark when I moved my hand and she blinked before turning her head from side to side as she focused on her reflection.

She reached toward it.

_Billie?_ She asked.

"Yeah. That's you." I said.

Billie frowned, taking in her tufty bronze hair and dark eyes. She thought of Mom, she had the same hair colour but it was long and curly.

"Maybe it'll go curly when it grows, but it doesn't matter if it doesn't. I got straight hair. See."

I put my head closer to Billie and she pulled at my hair again. She put her hand on her own head and smiled widely.

"And so has Grace." I pointed out.

Billie looked at Grace in the mirror and smiled again. She liked straight hair as much as curly hair. She wanted to know what Liza's hair was like.

"Dark and curly like Dad's hair. Only long." I stated.

Billie wanted to see Liza to see how long it really was, but before I needed to say anything her mind changed and she was feeling hungry and wanted to be with Mom. Mom was the one with all the food.

I chuckled as I picked Billie back up.

"Mom's probably finished by now." I said, "And if not we can go look what's in the kitchen."

Billie didn't know what a kitchen was, not that she was particularly interested at the moment. She just wanted to be back with Mom.

I carried her back to our parents' room and knocked on the door. Dad answered and Billie burbled in greeting reaching out for him. She knew he'd take her to Mom who had all the food.

"She's hungry." I said as I handed her Dad. "And she wants Mom."

"Do you wish to see Mama? You want to see Mama." Dad crooned as he tickled Billie's nose and she smiled. "Then we will go and see Mama." Dad looked up at me. "I will take her to Mother immediately. Perhaps once she has fed you and Grace would like to come for a proper visit, perhaps down in the informal sitting room?"

"If Mom's up to it." I replied.

"Of course I'll be up to it." Mom called from the room. "Now bring Billie here so I can feed her."

Billie wriggled in Dad's arms and reached over his shoulder, trying to get into the room and to Mom now she knew she was definitely in there.

"I will call on you when it is time." Dad stated, trying to stop Billie from crawling over his shoulder and falling on the floor. "Now I'd best get this little one to her mother before she pulls me over."

"See you later." I said with a grin as Dad nodded and turned to go back into the room.

I turned to find Grace was waiting for me, leaning on the railing that overlooked the entrance hall. She smiled as I approached her and she gave me a big hug as if she hadn't seen me in ages.

_What's up?_ I asked.

_Nothing._ She sighed. _I just realised what a great father you'd make._

I didn't know what to say to that.

_I don't mean right away._ Grace thought while she laughed and stroked my hair. _In the future when we're ready, you'll be a brilliant dad._

_And you'll be a brilliant mom._ I thought toward her as I kissed her cheek.

_Yeah._ Grace agreed.

…_If I get the chance to be a mom…_

That thought she didn't want me to hear, but it echoed through her mind in a way that was hard to ignore. I pulled back and looked down into her eyes.

_Of course you'll get the chance._ I said.

_But what if I'm…_ She tried to bury the last word too.

_Infertile? Why would you think that? _I demanded. _Come on, we need to discuss this now._ I said, pulling her to our room.

Grace followed along behind me, but she would have avoided this conversation if she could. I sat on the bed but she stood. It didn't matter, I preferred not to dominate her in this conversation, but we had to talk about it and that was that.

_I just strengthened my shield around us both._ I stated as I cupped her hand in mine, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. _No one else will hear us. Now please, why do you think you're infertile?_

_Because…because it's been a month since I changed Tony and I haven't had a period. When you told me how other half vampires bleed after sex I was really relieved when it didn't happen to me. But there was this little doubting voice that said if I had bled then at least I'd know for sure. I dismissed that voice, especially when you told me Liza had a normal cycle. I just had to wait for my time of the month. Well that was a week ago Tony and still nothing. Isn't that a good indication that I have no cycle now? That I'm as barren as the full vampire women?_ Grace demanded.

_No._ I said firmly. _Because if that was true then you wouldn't be my imprint._

_But what if I'm not?_ She asked in despair.

"You are!" I said firmly, unable to stop myself from saying it aloud.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because I am. This isn't something you think about. It's not quantifiable. It's just something you know. Deep in every corner of your being you know. There's only one girl for me Grace and that's you. There'll only ever be you." I stated. "Can't you feel that it's true?"

_Then why haven't I had a period?_

_Well maybe…_ I trailed off from Grace's stern look.

_I already thought of that and the answer is no. Anyway, we always use protection._ She pointed out.

_There's still a small chance it could fail._ I stated.

_I know, but I checked._ She said glumly.

_Then it's more likely because you're still changing._

_But I've already changed._ She said with a frown.

_Ok, you've done the biggest part of the change, but the newborn stage lasts a year, and the newborns are still adjusting in that time. You're probably the same. Maybe it was the shock to your system; stress can sometimes effect women's cycles. You're body just needs chance to recover properly._

_So what I need is to be patient?_ Grace asked.

_Yeah. Be patient. If you're still haven't had a period after a year, then we'll start to panic. But whatever the reason, it doesn't mean you're not my imprint. I know you are Grace. I just know._

I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing just below her naval as if I could suddenly make her all better. Grace sobbed and wrapped her arms around my head as she buried her face in my hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, there's no need to be." I crooned as I pulled her down into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she leant her head against my shoulder. _It was something that was worrying you; I just wish you'd told me sooner. We could have discussed it and I could have put your mind to rest before it became something between us._

_I'll make sure I talk to you in future. _Grace promised.

_Make sure you do._ I said as I kissed her cheek. _But if you still need to put your mind as rest we could ask Carlisle to run some tests._

_Maybe we should give it a few months first_. Grace conceded.

_If that's what you want._ I replied.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

"We are ready downstairs if you would care to join us." Dad said with a smile.

"We'll be down in a moment." I assured him.

Dad continued to smiled and tapped my arm before he made his way toward the stairs.

I turned back to Grace who was composing herself. I knew she'd need a minuet or two just to he certain. She took my hand and we went down to the informal sitting room where Mom was sat in a wingback chair with Billie sleeping in her arms.

_We could come back later._ I said.

"No, no." Mom said. "I thought I'd get all the visiting out of the way by holding court, but Billie had other ideas. Anyway, the others can come look at her now and it gives me a chance to just go sleep later when I want to."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said, sitting on the floor next to Mom's chair, and Grace sat beside me.

"Well I hope it is." Mom said, "It depends how Billie is through the night."

"Ah, but you forget the advantage of having a husband who requires no sleep." Dad stated.

"You'll get up for the night time feeds?" Mom asked a little dubiously considering Dad didn't need sleep and was quiet happy in any domestic situation.

"Of course I will Miss Esther, I will not disturb you, unless Billie has want of you." Dad stated.

"Well yeah, if she wants me. And I can handle a few sleepless nights. I've done it before." Mom said with a shrug.

"I know my love." Dad said and kissed her cheek. "But if I am awake regardless then there is no need to rouse you unless it is necessary."

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Mom joked.

"Yes. Of course it had nothing to do with your grandfather demanding that our children not be born out of wedlock." Dad responded with a grin.

Mom stuck out her tongue before they both laughed about it.

"Observing the right customs is no laughing matter." Edward said sternly as he came in the room with Bella.

"You're always going to be a stickler for the old ways." Bella observed. "Making me wait while my hormones were running wild."

"It worked out for the best." Edward observed as he took her in his arms and kissed her lips.

"Yes." Bella agreed wistfully. "Waiting for Isle Esme was worth it."

"I hope you two are waiting." Edward said to Grace and me and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I think they waited long enough Grandpa." Mom replied. "Now stop teasing my son and come say hello to Billie."

"You named her Billie?" Bella asked in astonishment as she reached for my sleeping sister.

"Yeah. Cause of her eyes. Her full name is Wilhelmina Charlotte Black." Mom stated as she handed Billie over to Bella so she could have a hold.

"You got Charlie in there as well." Bella said with a smile as she rocked Billie in her arms. "He would have been so pleased to know that."

"But why Wilhelmina? Why not simply name her Billie?" Edward asked as cooed over Billie.

"Because that way she's not stuck with it if she'd like something more feminine when she's older." Mom explained. "It can break up into so many different things, and it'll help when she has to change places. Like Billie Black here and Mina Hannigan in Michigan. It makes it more versatile."

"And she likes it." I stated.

"She is most certainly fond of her name." Dad agreed.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Nessie asked as she entered the room. "Hey Mom, stop hogging her."

Bella laughed and handed Billie over. Billie stirred a little at the change in temperature, but then settled back into sleep.

"So what's her name, or will we call her Baby all her life?" Jake asked as he had a hold too.

"Billie." Mom answered.

"Heh, heh, the old man would have been proud to have a grandchild named after him. He never did forgive me for not giving Hunter the middle name of Billy." Jake observed.

"You chose Essie's name, I got to choose with Hunter, that was the deal." Nessie stated.

"Yeah, but he said I should have persuaded you." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Persuaded me how?"

"Oh you know how inventive I can be." Jake said wiggling his eyebrows and they kissed.

I looked away, looked toward Grace who smiled and took my hand. She was enjoying the exchange between my family, and wondering at the fact that here were four generations in one room and all of them looked around the same age.

"It is astonishing when you first think about it." Edward said, answering Grace's unspoken thoughts.

"I don't think about it for ages, then it hits me again and I think wow." Grace stated. "Does it ever stop seeming amazing?"

"No." Dad answered. "I have lived for millennia, I know full well the passing of the years, yet I marvel at our family, growing and never aging. We will always be together."

"Nearly always." I stated as I thought about Liza.

"There will be times when we may part ways, but we will always be family and there is a place for everyone who joins, and that place will always remain. Liza will return to us and realise she fits in that place perfectly." Dad said in reassuring tones.

"I hope so." I said with a sad smile. "Talking of Liza, do you think we should maybe let her know?"

Everyone looked at me and I realised nobody had thought of it.

"None of you have told her yet?" Mom demanded. "I want a phone! Now!"

I was closest so I handed mine over.

"Ok." Mom said scrolling through my phonebook for Liza's number.

"None of them will work." I said. "I did phone the college but they weren't very helpful. I was gonna ask Masen if he'd hack their system."

"Uncle Masen!" Mom called.

Suddenly Masen was in the room with Layla in tow. They'd been waiting in the library with everyone else since they'd decided to let the grandparents visit first.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to hack Riverside U admin. Get the phone number for Liza's room." Mom stated.

"Ok. But it may take a few minuets to get around their fire wall." Masen replied.

"As long as I get the number." Mom said.

Masen saluted and left the room; Layla stayed behind and managed to work her way into the group around Billie who was now awake and revelling in the attention. Layla was soon cooing over her too.

Will entered the room and ignored the baby party, heading straight to Mom instead.

"I know Mal's number." He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah. I memorised the caller ID when Liza used the phone the first time." Will stated.

"Right." Mom said and she typed in the number, taking it directly from Will's head. "Thanks Will."

Will nodded then left the room, not looking at the others cooing over Billie. Maybe Marlin had warned him not to meet Billie before her. Mom typed for a while then sent it.

"Can I read it?" I asked.

"If I didn't want you to I would have deleted it." Mom said and threw the phone to me.

I caught it and brought up the last sent message.

_**Hey Mal, I would stop and chat but this is for Liza. If she hasn't told you anything yet and you really don't want to find out from us then I suggest you hand the phone over now. Sorry to do it this way but we don't know how else to contact her. Essie x**_

Then Mom had inserted a column of twenty greater than symbols before the message began again.

_**Liza, I know you're hating on me right now Lamb, but I thought you'd hate me even more if I didn't at least let you know your sister was born this morning. She's already been asking about you and is eager to meet you. When you're ready to know more just text or ring. Or text and I'll ring you right back. Anyway, I thought I should let you know, Mother xxx**_

You had to hand it to Mom; she knew how to word it in a way that would stop Liza from complaining. I just hoped Liza was as eager to meet Billie. Maybe she would be and she'd text tonight. Well just a text so I'd know she's ok would do. I saved Mal's number and decided that if I hadn't heard from Liza by eleven I'd text Mal and ask him if she was ok. I'd keep to his rule of not saying what was happening, but he was bound to know about the link between Liza and me by now.

Since Billie was happy amongst our relatives, and all our vampire side was in the room now cooing over her, taking it in turns to make her giggle, I decided to ask Mom about this morning.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

Mom exchanged a look with Dad before clearing her throat.

"I think maybe we should have Eleazar come look at Billie just to be sure." Mom said carefully.

"Who's Eleazar?" Grace asked.

"He's a member of our sister coven who reside in Alaska." Dad replied. "Eleazar can sense powers in other vampires."

"He can?"

"Yeah." I stated.

"Is it useful?" She asked.

"For finding out if someone has a power it is. And he knows what their power is too. Sometimes he can even judge how powerful they are." I replied.

"Then it is useful." Grace conceded. "And I guess that if you think someone has a power that could be dangerous then it's safer to just have Eleazar look at them than have them test that power."

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

_Billie go Momma! Billie go Momma!_

The yell was loud and Billie was getting agitated that Emmett couldn't read her thoughts. Edward went to take her from Emmett to bring her to Mom, but Em decided to be his usually goofy self and held onto Billie, saying that he hadn't had a hold yet with everyone hogging his niece.

Billie screeched, it was real high pitched and since we all had sensitive hearing and the room carried an echo we all winced. Billie placed her hands to Emmett's face and she was crying now, calling for Mom in her head, demanding that Emmett let her go.

"Whoa!" Emmett gasped and he had trouble pulling Billie from him.

Mom ghosted to his side and called Billie's name. Billie turned to Mom, let go of Emmett's cheeks and reached out. Mom took her in her arms and brought her back to the chair while Emmett stood there panting, rubbing at the back of his neck. He was looking at Billie with fear.

"I think someone's had enough excitement for one day." Mom said cheerfully, although she was sharing a worried look with the others. "Shall we go back up stairs Baby?"

Billie clung to Mom; she wanted to be away from the people now. There'd been too many, they'd scared her. She couldn't see Mom and she'd wanted to get back to her. Grandpa Edward was taking her back but big mean Emmett wouldn't let her go. She panicked.

The others were still wondering what was going on as Mom carried Billie from the room, all except for Edward, Masen and myself, we could see into Emmett's mind.

"Did she really sap your strength?" Edward asked once he was sure Billie was out of earshot.

Emmett nodded, he looked haunted.

…_She's dangerous…_

"She's not dangerous!" I growled, shooting to my feet. "She's not even a day old and she was scared because she wanted to go back to Mom but you wouldn't let her. She didn't do it on purpose, she just hasn't got control of it yet."

"I didn't mean to think it." Emmett said mournfully as he dropped into a chair. "God, I feel like I've just gone ten rounds with Ali. I haven't felt like this since I was human. I feel tired. I mean really tired."

Carlisle assessed Emmett and nodded his head as if taking notes.

"All you need is some blood and some rest and you'll be as right as rain." He said, tapping Emmett on his shoulder.

"Blood? I feel kitten weak, I don't think I'm hunting anything." Emmett remarked.

"Come on Big Bear, I'll help you catch some deer." Rose said as she pulled him to his feet.

Emmett really did look tired and Rose had to support him out of the room. He whinged all the way out to the back yard where Rose told him to stop being a baby and if he'd listened he wouldn't be in this mess. Things like this happened a lot to Emmett when he didn't listen.

"Guess we won't need Eleazar then." I observed.

"It will do no harm to allow him to see Billie." Dad stated. "He will give us an accurate reading of the full extent of Billie's power. There may be precautions we need to take until she has full control of herself."

"To avoid another incident like today?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"If she saps strength then how did she take Essie's mind?" Layla mused.

"Well, strength is Emmett's biggest…err…strength isn't it?" Grace began.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It's like his power?" She ventured.

We all agreed.

"Then what if it's not strength she's taking, but their biggest advantage. So Emmett is his strength, he's stronger than most mature vampires. Essie's advantage is her mind powers, so when Billie was agitated, and wanted to come out of the womb…"

"She sapped Mom's power and in turn destabilised her mind because of how twisted complicated it is." I cut in as it all became clear in my mind.

"And prolonged exposure." Grace added. "Look how quickly she took Emmett down."

"Less than a minuet." I stated.

"Who knows how long Billie had been in distress before her birth." Dad observed. "Although it appears to work through touch."

"She didn't drain Emmett until she put her hands to his cheeks." Alice stated. "Maybe it works through her palms, like Nessie's mind speak when she was a baby."

Everyone agreed with this.

"And I couldn't send through clothes back then." Nessie stated. "It had to be skin-to-skin contact."

"Then we have a temporary solution." Dad said. "Now where did I put those mittens?" He muttered as he ghosted from the room.

"An excuse to knit." Alice said gleefully. "Come on Jazz, we got a trip to the Sewing Centre."

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper said as they left the room.

"I'm going to check on Essie." Granny Ness said and left the room with Esme and Bella.

"I will phone Denali, see if Eleazar can spare us a visit." Carlisle stated.

"I think we'd better talk to Jane." Marlin murmured, it was the first time I'd heard her speak in ages. She'd been silent and distant ever since she learned the sword woman spoke her language.

Oh my god, the sword woman! Olwen was from Marlin's time; she had to be if she really was in the obelisk.

"Aunt Marlin." I said.

"Later Tony, I must phone Jane." She said and left the room with Will following her with a slight frown.

He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do at the moment where Marlin was concerned. She'd always been the strong sure one and now he didn't know what to do for the best. He thought that they should go back to the Smithsonian and see if they could pick up a trail. Or even around the Stables, but Marlin had become withdrawn, working through the problem in her head.

The trouble was that Marlin had usually relied on her big brother when she had a crisis, but Dad had been preoccupied with Mom over the last month. She would have discussed it with Will, but Will was too young to understand the full extent of it yet. She'd long ago accepted her people were dead, now this? How could Will comprehend?

I felt like telling her to trust him, but she always found an excuse to avoid me at the moment. I felt a little sour about that, like she was shooting the messenger. I told her the facts, I didn't create the situation. I could help maybe; I had to tell her about Olwen.

I went to follow, but Masen stopped me.

"I'd give it a month or two." He stated.

"Are you sure?"

_Marlin's a little fragile at the moment, you push her over the edge and she'll shatter._ He stated.

_But she needs to know…_ I protested.

_And you can tell her in due time. It's been a while since you saw the sword woman anyway; she's probably long gone_. Masen observed.

"You're right Uncle Masen." I said with a shrug. "I think I'm gonna make some food. It's nearing dinner time, I'm hungry, Grace is hungry, I bet Mom is too."

"Would you like me to cook instead?" Layla asked.

"I got Grace to help me." I stated. "I'm surprisingly good in the kitchen when Grace is there."

The others laughed, and I didn't really care. If truth be told I was happy to get out of the room now Mom and Billie weren't the focus.

Grace and me cooked dinner for all the solid diners and we visited with Mom for an hour before we turned in for the night. But Liza still hadn't got back to me and I really was worried about her. Well if she wouldn't let us know she was still alive, Mal could.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked as I reached for my phone in the dark.

"I have to check on Liza." I said firmly.

"But she won't reply."

"I'm hoping her friend will." I stated as I wrote my message.

_**Hi Mal. I know you don't know me, but you know my sister and you know how she is right now, which is more than I can be sure of since she hasn't got back. You might know about the link we share, the one that let her know that I was ripping my heart out about Grace? Well it works both ways and lately she's been worrying. What has she been worrying about? Is she in any danger? Please let me know because it's tearing me up not having my twin near. If she's in trouble I can help. I'll do my best to help without the others knowing if that's what she wants. I just need to know she's safe and whether her worry is something I should worry about, or whether it's just Liza worrying that she hasn't got the right dress for the end of year ball. I'm trying not to trivialize this, but I need to know my sister is safe. Tell Liza, cause I know you'll show this to her, tell her that if I don't hear anything back then I'm gonna bail on Bob, and me and Grace are gonna be hitting sunny Cal. You know how serious that makes me Liza, so just, I just need to know you're ok even if I got to do it through your friend. Well it's that or I'm coming down there to see for myself, so you decide.**_

_**Tony**_

I sent the text and placed the phone back on the cabinet, wondering when or if Mal would reply. I had a text back within five minuets.

_**Hiya Tony, I'm glad you text me. I got to let you know that the reason Liza's been feeling worried is because of that bastard Malcolm. He's only gone and disappeared. The police was questioning her cause she was the last to see him, maybe. He's probably living it up somewhere, using his dubious ways on other unsuspecting girls. He can take his pet policemen and shove them up his arse. It's not like they got power here anyway, just looking into it for old friends. In this part of the world their glorified PI's. Although you might want to get the lawyers on standby just in case. Liza told me to be truthful, so I am. If this goes any further she will be out of her depth, she's gonna need a bail out or the Volturi are gonna be all over her like bees to honey. I'll do what I can to monitor the situation, and it's not at crisis point yet, but we may need you in an emergency. I like the thought of having this link if she's in trouble, but I will ask you one thing, respect my wish that I don't want to know the reason Liza left home less she tells me herself. I know she will when she's ready, so please don't do it?**_

_**Mal :)**_

I read it over feeling a little confused.

_**Who's Malcolm and what did he do?**_

A few minuets later I got the reply.

_**He tried it on with Liza. She thrashed him though. He didn't get to do more than touch her cause she whacked him one. I'm glad cause he is bad news. She did report him. But now he's been reported missing, but the cops here are not taking it serious. Just those Florida lot and they'll clear out soon.**_

"Did he try to rape her?" Grace asked, whispering in my ear as she read the message over my shoulder.

I didn't have an answer for that. I was finding it hard to concentrate on the text in front of me.

_**He tried to rape my sister? Who is this guy? I'll kill him…**_

Grace took the phone off me and deleted that last bit before typing at speed and sending the message before she gave the phone back to me.

_**This is Grace, please I must know. Did that Malcolm try to rape Liza? If he did we have a firm case against him. Even if he's since disappeared. We can find a way to clear Liza, to show that she is a victim in all of this.**_

It wasn't long before Mal replied.

_**He would have raped her if Liza hadn't been quick with her fists. She wanted to forget it, but I made her report him. He had to be stopped; I think he might have raped Sophie on his first night here. Liza hasn't really confirmed that because I think Sophie asked her not to tell, but it makes sense. It's my fault Liza even got involved with him. She thought he was me. Mousy hair, green eyes, called Mal. I thought it was funny that she got mixed up, was a little annoyed too. I wanted her to remember me on her own, but I left her open to him. I got a lot to make up for, and I will protect her!**_

I considered a moment before I typed.

_**I know you have Liza's best interest at heart, and I know how hard it is to change her mid when she's decided something is real, even if it's not. I know you're looking out for her. Even in all the worry I can feel her love for you. You're a good friend to her, so stop worrying. As long as you let me know if anything crops up I'll know you're looking out for her. I'm gonna have to say night now, but feel free to text any time you want. All I want to know is how my sister's doing.**_

_**Tony :)**_

I hoped he'd keep the link open. I didn't want to spy on Liza, but that reassurance that she was fine would be great. That's all I wanted was to know for certain that Liza was ok. To be on hand before her panic got through on our link and I turned it into something greater in my mind.

I told Mom the next day and she said she'd talk to Jane when she got here. Jane would know the best way to clear Liza's name. If her name needed clearing. At the moment she'd only been questioned and she didn't seem to be a suspect. But if the detectives were friends of that guy then they might try and pin it on Liza just to undermine her allegation so their boy looked clean.

I text Mal that morning to ask him to keep us posted on any developments. It was lunchtime when Mal text back to say that he'd let us know if anything else happened on the Malcolm front.

Other than discussing Liza and Mal's texts with Mom, Grace and I spent the morning with Billie. We took her into the old playroom and she liked all the toys. She especially liked the old stuffed lamb, the one Liza used to love as a kid. If we were having a fight and I was feeling mean I'd only have to threaten Oen and she'd cry. Or kick my butt; it really depended on how she was feeling that day.

Billie also liked finger painting. They were just splodges of colour at the moment, she loved the way the paint felt between her fingers and how the colour transferred from her hand to the paper. She also liked the fact that when she was painting she was allowed to take off her mittens.

Dad had explained the mittens to her in a way that made them seem magical, but the novelty soon wore off. As soon as she realised how they stopped her picking stuff up, and they made her hands hot and sweaty, but she'd have to put up with the mittens for a week or two until her hands were big enough for gloves. Alice was working on some cotton ones that would let a little air get at Billie's hands.

Over the next few days a few things became clear about Billie, the most prominent was her strong personality, she knew what she liked and what she didn't like and wouldn't be persuaded either way. She didn't like pink or dresses, she absolutely refused to let Alice near her now when she had to change her clothes after Alice had dressed her in a pink frilly dress for dinner on the nineteenth. Billie cried until Mom took it off her and placed her in a white baby grow. Billie thought it was an improvement.

She didn't like her hair being brushed, at first it wasn't so bad, but it grew longer every day and it had a tendency to tangle. Whoever was gonna brush her hair had to make sure her mittens were firmly in place. She didn't like bows in her hair, she pulled them out at the first opportunity. It was clear that Billie was a tomboy through and through and Mom loved every moment of it. Granny Ness thought it was cute too, Billie was exactly like Mom used to be, well when Mom got old enough to decided that dresses weren't so good for playing in the mud and climbing trees.

Alice wasn't so happy, she'd wanted a little girl she could dote on and dress in pretty dresses and do her hair in braids and ribbons like she used to with Liza. Instead she had to deal with another tomboy who preferred to be used as ball by Emmett and Jasper than star in a fashion parade.

Yep, Emmett and Jasper decided to throw Billie back and fore to each other out in the back yard. It was the Saturday so I'd started back to work and I'd decided to pop in to Tregarran on my way back to the Stables to see how everyone was. I'd felt Mom's worry for Billie and I rushed to Tregarran, but Billie was in her element, laughing and giggling as she sailed through the air. Urging them to go further apart with the few words she was starting to use with the non-telepaths.

Finally Dad leapt up and plucked her out of the air when Emmett decided to throw her the entire length of the garden. Billie chuckled and hugged Dad tight, she liked being thrown around, but she had been starting to feel a little sick.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day young lady." He observed, which was something Billie was starting to hear a lot of.

"But it's fun." Billie protested.

"It is fun Baby, but it soon won't be." Mom said. "Shall we go swimming instead?"

_Yes, I love swimming._ Billie thought as she reached out to Mom. We go swimming now?

"After we say good morning to your brother." Mom stated as I made my way toward them.

Billie turned to me and smiled.

"Tony." She yelled, then grinned.

"You said my name." I said with a smile.

"I'm learning words." She said with a nod of her head. _Some are more difficult than others. They're harder to say, but I can think them._

"You're a clever girl." I said and kissed her head. "Knowing your words like Liza."

"Liza." Billie said and waited for our praise for pronouncing it properly, which we gave. "Now to swimming?"

"Yes." Mom replied, giving me a thoughtful look. "Will you be by later with Grace?"

"Try keeping her away from Billie." I said with a laugh.

"Grace." Billie said, but she couldn't quite get the 'r' sound and it came out Gwace. She started repeating the word, trying to get it right.

"That should keep her occupied for the next half hour." Mom said and winked.

"Perhaps you will have learned to say it properly by the time Grace visits this afternoon." Dad suggested.

"Yes Dada." Billie said, before repeating Grace again.

"I'll see you all later." I said. "Bye."

"Bye-bye." Billie said and waved her hand.

I waved back as everyone else said goodbye. As I moved away from Tregarran I could hear Dad suggesting to Emmett and Jasper that next time they decide to have a throw about they use a real ball and not his daughter. Even if Billie had been having fun, Mom had been near the edge of panic so Emmett and Jasper said, they'd teach her to play catch next time, and not use her as the ball.

Grace didn't know how to take it when I told her about it. She was a little shocked that Em and Jazz would throw Billie around like that, but if Billie was enjoying it what was the harm. She was a half vampire after all and much tougher than normal kids.

"Oh and guess what she's learning to do today in time for dinner." I stated.

"What?" She asked carefully, still not convinced by my argument.

"She's learning to say Grace." I said with a grin.

"I didn't know your family was that religious?" Grace teased. "But seriously, she's talking now?"

"Yeah."

"Were you talking when you were three days old?" Grace asked curiously.

"Nah. Billie's pretty advanced even for a dhampir, but then she has a strong will and is fed up of the non-telepaths ignoring what she wants. Learning to talk is a good way to boss them around." I said with a laugh, but I was only half joking.

"How old were you?"

"I didn't start until I was two months old, and then I'd only whisper to Liza. I only started using my voice when I was one. I used to just fall back on my telepathy, but the family decided I had to learn to speak properly too so they started ignoring me unless I asked aloud." _If they hadn't I think I'd still be using only mind speak to this day and I'd be no good in the human world like that. I really would have to stick to the shadows._

"You would have learned to speak eventually." Grace said firmly.

I shook my head. "I used to get Liza to do it for me. She loved speaking, but I preferred mind speak and would only talk when I really had to."

Grace nodded as she absorbed that information.

"So Billie's talking already, when will she start walking?" She asked.

"Around two or three weeks, I guess it depends on how much she really wants to get about. I think Billie's impatience will push her to do things sooner than we expect even for a half vampire baby."

"Right." Grace said thoughtfully. "If she's learning to say Grace by dinner time, does that mean I get to hear her?"

"We're going to visit." I said with a smile.

"Yay." Grace said excitedly.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" I joked.

"You know it is." She replied and kissed my cheek. "Well I guess I'd better get back to writing." She said sadly. "I've enjoyed these last two days of vacation. Looking after Billie has been fun."

"Yeah. Who knew kids could be so amusing."

"You've been around other babies." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah. But never a half vampire baby. You get to fast-forward all the newborn stuff and get straight to the toddler stage where they're eager to learn about the world."

"Yeah." Grace said with a wistful smile. "Oh well, back to writing."

The week past in a happy blur where Grace and I would spend at least an hour every day at Tregarran. Grace marvelled over Billie's progress, and you know, even expecting it, I found it pretty amazing myself. It really was weird to observe all this from the outside. Liza and me had never known we were very different from each other. At least not when we were as young as Billie. It was only when it was time to mingle with normal kids that we started getting drilled on how to fit in and say that we were a different age than what we were. That was when we first started to know we were different. Then on the Res, doing things kids who looked the same as us couldn't even dream of not to mention how every year Liza and I would be so much older and our friends from last year seemed too young to play with us again. It could get a little confusing if you weren't careful.

We spent Thanksgiving Day at Tregarran, and it was treat to watch Billie as she took in all the festivities. She wanted to know why we were eating so much, and why everyone was together. Why were all the vampires sitting at the table when they didn't eat? Who were Eleazar and Carmen and what did they want? Who was Jane, why did she look unhappy, people always smiled, but Jane was sad, why?

Jane wasn't in the best of moods because the nomads had been up in arms demanding that she do something about the spate of vampire deaths, but Jane had nothing to work with. I wondered if I should mention Olwen to her, but there hadn't been any more deaths since I'd seen her so maybe it wasn't the best idea to sic Jane on her yet. I would have to talk it over with the rest of the family before I took it to Jane. Besides it was info I could trade on if we did need Jane's help with Liza.

Talking of Liza, there was something in the way of a breakthrough. Mom took me aside when Billie was happy entertaining the guests by showing off her swimming. I'd wanted to watch her, she was getting pretty good, but Mom wanted me to follow her with as little fuss possible into the library where she turned a great big grin on me.

"Liza will be home for Christmas!" She announced excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, a little sceptical to accept this without a little reservation.

"Yes." Mom said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"She text." Mom said, showing me her phone.

"Why does that message make me feel apprehensive?" I asked.

"I know. I was worried it was a…a…" Mom trailed off looking agitated.

"A suicide note?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just…" Mom shook her head.

"You were worried that things had got over her head and rather than ask for our help she decided to end it all instead." I stated.

"Do you think I over reacted?" Mom asked in worry.

"Given Liza's tendency to take the most dramatic option available I'd say no." I assured her.

"So I thought maybe she was saying goodbye so I phoned her up straight away and she answered. And spoke to me. She was even happy to learn Billie's name. She is really gonna be home for Christmas Tony, our Lamb is coming home." Mom declared and there were happy tears in her eyes.

"Really? I hope so, I don't want to be expecting her and then she doesn't turn up." I said, not wanting to put a damper on things, but we had to he realistic.

"And not only that she's gonna text at least every other day. We'll know she's ok at least."

"That's something I guess. What does Dad think?"

"That it will take more than a few texts for Liza to redeem herself fully." Dad said firmly, I hadn't noticed him sitting in the chair. "But it's a start. Provided she keeps her promise to come home to us for Christmas."

"Well yeah, it would be pretty mean if she went back on her word now." I said. "So why all the secrecy?"

"We don't want Billie to know." Mom replied.

"Why?"

"You have witnessed yourself her constant questioning about Liza." Dad stated. "We do not wish to get her hopes up only to be disappointed."

I nodded, they had a point.

"When will you tell her?" I asked.

"As soon as I sense Liza on the drive." Mom said firmly. "I just don't want to take any chances."

"Then I won't mention it." I promised.

"Now let's get back before Billie wonders where we are." Mom said with a smile.

Luckily Billie hadn't noticed our absence so we didn't have to invent what we'd been doing. Although I knew I'd have to tell Grace later, which she accepted when she questioned me quietly.

Since there were so many guests at Tregarran and even if they didn't sleep they could do with a private place if they needed it, Grace and me headed back to the Stables. We went to bed fairly early, but that's because I was back in early in the morning. I was needed in the store on Black Friday, no exceptions. It was always the busiest morning of the year with everyone stocking up on travel supplies before hitting the stores or heading to the wilderness to avoid all the commotion.

It was so busy that it seemed unfair to leave Dannan when they were queuing twenty deep and more kept coming. There was no way I'd get out of here at this rate so I rang Bob and he agreed to come to help Dannan, well it was his job since he was the boss. Anyway, I was over half hour late and although I text Grace to let her know I was running behind she was worried about me.

She turned up at the store in the first lull of the morning and I gave a sigh of relief since I could just leave now without feeling guilty.

"Good morning Miss Pearson, what can I do for you this morning?" Dannan said cheerfully.

"Oh nothing much." Grace said. "Just thought I'd come meet Tony from work since he's running late. Maybe we could head out somewhere for the day?" She added, directing the latter to me.

"That sounds good." I said as I rounded the counter. "Where was you thinking of going?"

"Maybe you can surprise me." She said as she pulled me close to her and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Dannan gave a sharp intake of breath and I felt Grace grin before she turned to Dannan.

"Hey, Dannan, you want an exclusive for your Blog?" Grace asked.

Dannan nodded her head.

"Then tell them you were right. Brody is based on Tony and you've been working right here beside him the whole time."

Dannan seemed to take a moment to take it all in, then she let out a squeal of delight as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it!" She gasped.

"Yeah, you were right." Grace said with a smile, "And I believe Tony here made you a promise."

Dannan had to think for a moment, then she grinned widely.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. But I thought we'd go one better." Grace stated.

Dannan frowned.

The door chimed and Bob walked in.

"Just in time." Grace said as she turned a smile on him.

"Just in time for what?" He asked.

"To put all you learnt in photography class to good use." Grace stated as she threw a digital camera to him and he fumbled to catch it.

"What am I taking a picture of exactly?" He asked.

"Us." Grace said as she motioned for Dannan to come around the counter.

"I thought you said the place was busy." Bob grumbled as Dannan moved slowly toward Grace who was holding her arm out.

"It was, this is the first lull we've had all morning." I stated as I stood the other side of Dannan cause that's what Grace wanted.

"Make it a good one Bob." Grace said and we smiled while he took the photo.

"Well at least the takings will be up this morning." He said, holding the camera out to Grace.

Just as Grace went to take it back he pulled it away.

"Hey, I just had a thought." He said. "Are you doing anything today?"

"We have plans." Grace said firmly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to make a little money out of your celebrity." Bob stated.

"And split the profits?" Grace asked. "Sorry but Garry will go ape if I agree to any money spinning publicity without his knowledge."

"He doesn't have to know." Bob tempted.

"Word would spread." Grace stated.

"Yeah. Soon as one person Tweets 'Grace Pearson is doing a signing at OP General Stores' people will descend on Olympic Pines in their thousands." Dannan said firmly. "Believe me, I know the Tidians. I'm one of them."

"Well it was just an idea." Bob said despondently as he handed the camera back.

"I'll give Garry your number, maybe you can work something out." Grace said and gave him a conciliatory tap on the arm.

"Thanks." Bob said.

"And Dannan, have you got your bluetooth switched on?" Grace asked as she fiddled with the buttons on the camera.

"Yep." Dannan replied as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Ok." Grace gave a little laugh. "Lady Dana?"

"Yeah." Dannan said carefully.

"So you're the infamous blogger?" Grace asked.

"Guilty." Dannan said bowing her head.

"I like your Blog, it's the only one I'll read because you always give a balanced view." Grace stated as she pressed some more buttons on the camera.

"Really?" Dannan asked in awe.

"Yeah. I liked your last Blog about the significance of the promise ceremony."

"Wow." Dannan was speechless.

"You need to accept the image." Grace stated.

"Oh. Right." Dannan pressed a few buttons on her phone.

"Well at least I know where to look out for the photo now." Grace said with a smile.

"Can I say you like the Blog?" Dannan asked.

"Better not. I can't be showing favouritism. Besides, you'll have to out yourself and I thought you wanted to remain incognito?" Grace stated.

"Yeah. I'll just post this as a commentator." Dannan conceded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Dana." Grace said, holding her arms open.

"Likewise Lady Anna." Dannan said, looking particularly ecstatic as Grace hugged her.

Grace laughed as she pulled away.

"You look after yourself." She said, tapping Dannan's shoulder.

"I will."

"Come on Brody, I mean Tony." Grace teased as she winked at Dannan.

I laughed as Grace took my hand. We said our goodbyes and left.

"Is she really Lady Dana?" Grace asked once we were in her car and she was heading out of town in the opposite direction to Olympic Drive.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How long have you known?"

"Only then when you found her out. She's quite good at concealing things. But when you outted her she was a little annoyed then basking in the glory that you thought her work was worth reading." I stated.

"I'm glad she wasn't pretending." Grace observed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So where were you thinking of going?"

"I thought we could head out to one of the remote trails and go on a big hunt. Maybe we could find a nice little place to spend a few hours, maybe have a picnic."

"Sounds great."

Grace and I spent the rest of the day running the forest somewhere south of Olympic Pines and Ridgeborough. We kept off the human trails, going deep into the heart of the forest where the humans never ventured. We found a nice little spot for our picnic next to a waterfall that Grace wanted to go under. We did and found a cave, all dark with just enough light filtering in through the curtain of water.

Grace was a regular girl guide, always so prepared. We spent a few hours in the cave and under the waterfall, and in that general area. I wasn't sure whether it was being out in the wilderness but Grace certainly got more frisky when we were out of doors. I wasn't complaining.

We spent the whole day out and it was late by the time we got back. We stopped by Tregarran where Billie wouldn't speak to me because I hadn't shown up all day. She seemed to think that we all had to attend on her, but I explained that we all needed time away from the family.

Billie didn't think so and I realised she wasn't gonna forgive Grace and me that night.

I apologised to Mom and Dad for upsetting Billie, but they told me not to be silly. Billie had to learn that the world didn't revolve around her. I felt bad about making Billie upset, but they were right, she had to learn.

Grace and I tried to make it up to her the next day by turning up really early and offering to take her on a picnic. It was a way to try and bribe her to eat human food as well as make it up to her. We wouldn't go far, just to the rock pile about a mile out from the house. Billie had started walking, but we wouldn't push her too hard.

She was friends with us again by the time we were heading back to Tregarran. She was riding up on my shoulders having tired of walking and she was happy about this. It was like she'd put us in our place. She was a right little madam, maybe more so than Liza, what Billie needed was a sibling, one her own age I mean. Would Mom want another baby again so soon?

Then as we drew nearer Tregarran I registered a mind I hadn't felt in ages and the from signals I was getting I wondered if maybe a little cousin would work just as well. I began to jog toward the house.

Grace picked up her pace beside me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ebony is here for a visit and she's got some news." I stated.

"What news?" Grace asked.

"Just wait and see." I said as we entered through the kitchen.

I had to pull Billie down into my arms to clear the door, and led Grace up to the rec room where everyone was gathered around Ebony. A very pregnant looking Ebony who was weeping into a hanky that was already soaking wet.

"All I wanted was to be with my siblings when my baby is born." She sobbed. "But Nahuel said we should be with his family. But I'm the one having the baby, not him. I wanted to be among my family and have a competent doctor on stand by. Nahuel didn't seem to get it. So I thought if he wasn't going to bring me, then I'd bring myself before it's too late."

"How long have you got left to go?" Carlisle asked as he placed his hand to Ebony's bump.

"I'm not sure." She stated. "It's slower than a normal dhampir birth, as if it is double the length."

"Taking a guess you look about seven months pregnant." Carlisle stated. "I will have to observe you over the next few days and we will have a better picture. But for now I recommend you eat something and drink plenty of fluids. You seem a little dehydrated."

"I just wanted to be with my family." She whispered.

"You should have phoned and we would have met you." Marlin said gently as she hugged Ebony.

"I wasn't thinking Marlin. I just had this urge to be home, and home was with my siblings." She murmured into Marlin's shoulder.

"It's an understandable urge when it's your first child." Marlin said softly.

Ebony nodded.

"You have baby?" Billie said softly, and she wriggled in my arms so I put her down.

She walked over to Ebony and Marlin moved to her side as Billie raised her mittened hands and placed them to Ebony's bump.

"I am Billie, you are baby. How are you?" She said.

She frowned, but all the telepaths in the room laughed, the baby, a boy, had heard and was responding to her voice. He was wondering why it was different from the others he'd heard. He was used to the lower pitch of adults.

"He can not answer to me yet?" Billie asked.

"Not until he's born." Mom said, squatting next to Billie. "But if you listen closely you can here his heart beat."

We all went silent and Billie listened, cocking her head to the side before grinning widely.

"I heard him, I heard him." She sang, clapping her hands before she looked up at Ebony. "I am Billie Black, who are you?"

"Your Auntie Ebony." Ebony replied, smiling through her tears.

"Where have you been?" Billie asked.

"South America with my husband Nahuel."

"You didn't come to see Billie." Billie said sadly. "Why?"

"Billie, that is rude." Dad chastised.

"But others came, why not Auntie Ebony? And why not Liza? Where is my sister Liza?" Billie asked, turning to Mom.

"Come on Billie, I think it's time for your nap." Mom said, scooping her up off the floor.

"I'm not tired." Billie said grumpily.

"Then we'll go in the playroom."

Billie realised she was being ushered out and there was nothing she could do about it. Mom wanted to explain to her that Ebony was a little upset right now and that meant we had to be nice to her.

After that everyone went into activity mode. They had to prepare a room for Ebony for a start, then they had to set up the theatre once more. Carlisle observed Ebony over the next few days and agreed that she'd been right, it was slower than what you'd expect from a half vampire pregnancy. Taking that into account there was about two weeks left before the baby would be born.

Luckily for Nahuel he turned up about ten hours after Ebony. It was the earliest flight he could catch. He was upset that she'd just up and left, but Ebony wanted to be here with her family and Nahuel wouldn't listen. Marlin gave him an ear bashing on the quiet about respecting a woman's wishes of where she chose to give birth. Nahuel admitted he'd been a fool; he just wanted his child to be born on his native soil. I decided to side with Marlin on this one since Ebony was the one giving birth and she had every right to choose where it would take place.

So life was about to get a little more interesting and I wanted to tell Liza all about it, but I wasn't sure it would be pushing things a little. I didn't want to risk it at the moment since we were starting to make a breakthrough with her.

It had been a week since Thanksgiving and Liza had kept her promise to Mom by texting every other day. She didn't say much beyond being fine, but it was a start. Besides we were in December and I was counting down the days until my twin was home and she could finally meet our sister. I had so much to fill her in on, stuff I didn't want to tell her in text just in case.

Yeah, Liza's been texting me too. On the twenty-eighth of November she sent me a happy birthday message and it took me a moment to realise she was referring to the pretended date of birth we'd used in school. I'd sent her back a 'lol' and she responded with an apology and the promise that she would be home for Christmas, she'd arrive on the twenty-first, a day after her college closed for Christmas.

She text me every night with a report on what she'd done that day, talking about people I'd never met as if I already knew them. She asked about Grace a lot, and she asked after Billie too, although I was careful to keep my texts about Billie simply to her health and nothing about her progress, I didn't want to rub Liza's nose in it that she was missing out on so much. Even if it was her own stupid fault.

Having this channel opened between us meant a lot, and it also meant that on that Sunday morning, a week after Thanksgiving I could text her and ask what was wrong. Why had I felt a wave of anxiety?

Her reply was short and sparse. She stated nothing was wrong and counselled me not to worry. What can I say? I know my twin well and suddenly I was very worried about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123 and lzytigger**

* * *

><p>At the Store we all took it in turns on the Sunday shift, although I seemed to work it the most. I didn't used to care so much, the traffic on a Sunday was steady since Bob didn't do Sunday deliveries and he closed the store at midday. Now that I had Grace I looked forward to those Sundays I didn't have to work, just lazing around in bed for a while before we dressed in comfy clothes and spent the day doing whatever we wanted. Of course we had to include a trip to Tregarran at some point, Billie had demanded it, but for a few hours we could just laze around in bed and enjoy each others company.<p>

It was my Sunday off and I was cuddling Grace as we drifted on the edge of a shared dream. It wasn't any particular dream, more the warm fuzzy feeling of getting to hold my Grace in my arms. Well it had been my lifelong dream just to be allowed to have these moments with the woman I love.

Grace was tracing patterns on my arm lightly with her fingers as she floated with me, adding to the feelings with her own non-thoughts. Our contentment washed back and fore and it was nice to have this moment of calm. Life had been a little hectic since we properly got together, so these little moments were as welcome as making love. I guess it was part of love making in a way, just revelling in the company of your lover, knowing that if one of us really wanted to turn this into something a little more energetic this morning it would only take a few suggestive gestures and cuddling could very easily become a prelude.

I was toying with the thought, would it spoil this moment if we got frisky this morning? Or would it be a nice little wake-me-up before we got up and showered? Grace laughed softly and she moved her hand to mine before guiding it upwards and she kissed my palm. I smiled, my eyes still closed, but I opened them now as I kissed Grace on the shoulder, trailing along the line between her neck and her arm.

_Oh that's nice._ Grace thought toward me blissfully. _Just keep doing that._

I obeyed as she moved my hands so they rested against her stomach. I could feel the heat of her skin through her sleep-t and I growled playfully in her ear as I pulled her closer into me, dipping my hand down below her naval. She hummed in enjoyment, her hand stroking up my arm. Then she turned to me, wrapping her arms around me, shuffling slightly until our mouths were aligned and we kissed.

And that was it, but it was enjoyable. Because of our situation we never went through the make out stage, not really, we'd had to wait so long, keeping our hands off each other the entire time, that we got on with our sex life without looking into how simply making out could be magical.

We were having so much fun, and all this enjoyment swirling through both of us that the sudden wave of fear almost got lost in it all. It was Grace who pulled away from me and frowned.

"What was that?" She asked.

Now that Grace had drawn my attention to it I suddenly felt the worry take me.

"God damn it Liza, couldn't you worry at another time!" I growled.

"That was Liza?" Grace asked.

"Yep. That's our twin connection coming into play." I said glumly.

"She felt so worried." Grace observed.

I nodded, "That's Liza's default mode, she's always worried about something or other."

"I know, but that didn't feel like 'I'm having a bad hair day' worry, that felt like she had something worth worrying about."

"I'll text her." I stated as I reached for my phone while still keeping contact with Grace.

I text Liza, asking what was wrong and not to lie to me cause I felt her distress. She told me that a body had been found and it might possibly belong to that guy who'd tried to rape her. Liza assured me it was only a momentary thing, but there was no reason the police should suspect her, but it didn't stop her worrying. When I told her I'd let the family know and we'd sort it out she said there was no need to waste our resources until absolutely necessary. I told her that we'd wait until she needed us, but I could still tell everyone, so we were prepped just in case.

I put the phone aside and lay on my back as Grace lay against my chest. We were fighting desperately to get beck into the mood we'd had earlier, but Liza's worry had permeated everything, not to mention we were worried ourselves now. What if Liza was suspected of murder? Liza just said a body had been found, but nothing about whether it was considered murder yet, but it seemed the likely outcome and Liza had motive, and possibly opportunity, guess it depended on when he died. It might have just happened for all we know, or he might have been dead all this time. If the latter was true then my sister was about to become prime suspect.

"We should go tell the family." Grace said, lifting her head to look at me while she spoke. "At least that way we'll feel as if we're doing something."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Without another word we got out of bed and went to shower, I used the en suit in one of the guest rooms to save time. Maybe it was a little selfish of me, but I figured that the sooner I passed the worry on the sooner I could get back to spending quality time with Grace. Liza is my twin and she should be high on my list of priorities, but we're adults now so unless it's a real emergency I had to accept that she could work it out on her own. Especially since she was the one who moved away.

Ok that thought was a little bitter, and I really should cut Liza a break, her worry had been valid this time around. If only I could be there to comfort her. Would Grace like a trip to California? Maybe she could chalk it up to research and I was now her bodyguard, could I be her bodyguard? It meant I could travel with her when she had book signings. How much notice should I give Bob? Liza needed my help. Our help. I had to tell the family.

We couldn't get to Tregarran quick enough as we ran through the forest. I thought we'd tell Mom and Dad and take it from there. Dad was in the kitchen preparing lunch for later while Mom and Billie had their daily swim when we arrived through the back kitchen door.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked, and I told him what happened.

He nodded, then looked thoughtful.

"Allow me to tell your mother. Perhaps you could distract Billie, even the merest mention of Liza has her questioning for hours." Dad stated.

Grace and I agreed before we all made our way upstairs and out to the poolroom.

"Hey Billie, you wanna go paint?" I called.

"No!" Billie shouted from across the pool. "I am swimming."

"Can Tony and me swim too?" Grace asked.

Billie seemed to consider a moment as she held around Mom's neck.

"I think you might like them to swim." Mom said. "They can play jumping in with you."

"But I play jump in with you." Billie stated.

"But I need to use the bathroom." Mom stated.

Billie frowned as she thought of a solution to that problem.

"No, that's not polite." Mom said with a laugh. "Besides, that's not why I need the bathroom. So why don't you stay here with Grace and Tony and play jumping in while I use the bathroom."

"But they haven't got their swimming costumes." Billie pointed out.

I looked at Grace for a moment then took off my t-shirt and jumped in wearing my shorts. I swam over to Mom and Billie.

"I can wear my shorts." I stated.

Billie seemed to consider a moment then she giggled while she clapped her hands. She let go of Mom and swam to me.

"You're silly Tony." She said as she grabbed onto my shoulders. "Gracie you come in too?" She called.

Grace jumped into the pool in her jeans and t-shirt and swam over to us as Mom took advantage of Billie's distraction to leave the pool.

"You got your clothes on?" Billie asked, tapping Grace's t-shirt.

"It's like swimming in the sea." Grace said with a smile as she took Billie from me and bounced her in the water.

Billie giggled and kicked her legs and splashed her arms.

"What is the sea like?" She asked, after a moment. "I want to see it. When can I?"

"Christmas time when we go visit Uncle Hunter on the Res." I stated.

"Will I go in the sea?" She asked.

"In the summer." Grace replied. "It's too cold at this time of the year."

"Will I see whales in the sea?" She asked.

"Maybe. I can't promise you, but there might be a group just off the coast." I replied.

"Will I see sharks and dolphins and barracudas and sea lions and piranhas?" She said in one breath.

"Have you been watching the nature channel again?" I asked warily.

"Auntie Rose said I was allowed as long as I didn't think they all lived in our forest again. I had to remember that animals live in different places and I wouldn't be able to see them. But I sawed a deer in the trees, it run fast and Dada caught it and showed me where to bite. It was sad to kill it, but it is food. If I want blood that's how I get it."

"You went out hunting?" I asked, I wasn't aware that Mom and Dad had planned to take her so soon.

"I was a very good girl and didn't say rude things to Ebony all day yesterday so Momma and Dada took me out to the trees and showed me the deer. Next time I can hunt pwoperly. Pwoper… Prrroperly if I am a real good girl and eat my vegetables when Dada tell me."

"I'm glad to hear because vegetables are really good for you." Grace stated.

"But they don't taste nice." Billie said with a pout. "Do you like vegetables Gracie?"

"Oh yes, I love them." Grace replied. "Especially broccoli."

Billie made a face and shook her head.

"They look like little trees, but you can eat them." Grace stated. "Or you can mix it with pasta and cheese and it makes a nice bake."

"You can?" Billie asked.

Grace nodded.

"And Tony, do you like vegetables?" Billie asked me.

"Yeah. Especially when Dad makes them. He does them especially good." I stated, hoping to get Billie on side in the veggie stakes.

"And do you like broccoli?"

"Yeah. Especially in pasta bake." I replied.

"You cook it Gracie?" She asked, turning back to Grace.

"I can." Grace confirmed.

"Can we cook it?"

"Well not today because Daddy's making you food, maybe tomorrow?" Grace suggested.

Billie giggled and hugged Grace.

"And Tony too?"

"Try and stop me li'l sis." I stated.

Billie laughed and hugged both of us.

"And now to jumping in?" She asked, her mind quickly moving onto a new subject.

"If you want to."

Billie wriggled out of Grace's arms and swam to the side. She scrambled out then stood up, she grinned as she shuffled closer to the side.

"Watch this one." She said excitedly and she jumped up into the air and landed in the water.

She surfaced near Grace and me, she was grinning, wanting our praise, so we give it.

"Did I make a big splash?" She asked.

"Yeah." I stated. "But you wanna know the secret of a very big splash?"

"What?" Billie asked in excitement.

"Stay by Grace and I'll show you." I whispered as if it was some great secret.

Billie sniggered as I swam to the deep end of the pool and got out.

"This is how you make a big splash." I said, and I jumped into the air, tucking up my knees so that I bombed in the water.

There were still rings forming as I surfaced and Billie was laughing hysterically as Grace held her above the water. Billie wanted to have a go of bombing.

"Ok." I said as I swam back to her and Grace. "But maybe not so deep for your first try. You're not as tall as me and I'll show you where I used to bomb when I first started."

"Ok." Billie said and she swam to me.

I placed her on my back and swam to the halfway point of the pool where it was about five foot deep. I placed Billie on the side and went to the mid-width of the pool to give her enough space. Grace joined me by my side and we turned out attention to Billie as I told her how to bomb. She nodded, taking in my instructions.

Billie took a deep breath as she backed up a little, then bounded toward the pool edge and launched herself into the air. She tucked up her body and actually turned a somersault before hitting the water. She displaced more water than you would have thought her little body could. She surfaced and trod water, grinning widely.

"I do it again?" She asked.

"If you want to." I replied.

She nodded her head before turning in the water and doggy paddled back to the side. She bombed a few more times, loving every second of it. Billie seemed to have my sensibility when it came to water, she liked to splash. After the tenth time she jumped in she surfaced with a frown.

"Where's Momma?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Momma gone an awful long time to the bathroom." She stated.

"She won't be long." I replied promptly.

Before Billie could get agitated Mom appeared from the bathroom door and made her way back into the pool. Billie turned to her and grinned.

"Momma, I can make big splashes. You wanna see?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course I do Baby." Mom said, hiding her worry well, but I could see it there bubbling in her mind.

Billie cheered before swimming back to the side and displaying her bombing technique to Mom. Mom cheered and Billie grinned as she clung to Mom, who wouldn't be able to go out of her sight now for at least the next two hours.

_Say you need to go home now because you got work to do or something. Tobias will meet you outside._ Mom thought as she splashed Billie in and out of the water.

I took Grace hand and passed on the message one.

"Well Billie, Grace and I need to go now so we can change our clothes for dinner." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because we haven't got dry clothes here and Dad won't be happy with us if we drip all over the dining room." I explained.

Billie considered this for a moment then nodded, even so young she knew Dad was a little edgy about mess.

"Don't be gone long." She said, and grinned, she'd picked that up somewhere and wanted us to praise her, so we did.

Then we said goodbye and exited through one of the doors that led directly onto the garden. Once outside I scanned for Dad, he was under the trees to the north, the direction the Stables lay in. I took Grace's hand and led her to the spot where Dad was waiting.

"Shall we walk back to the Stables while we talk?" He suggested.

Grace and I agreed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we began to stroll toward the Stables.

"We are going to rally the troops." Dad stated. "We need to come up with a contingency plan in case they do start to suspect Liza murdered this boy. As of yet we will not act."

"Why?" I asked, feeling the beginnings of anger at the thought of just sitting back and waiting, I'd just said that to Liza to stop her fretting.

"Liza does not seek our help and it will do more harm than good if we go in there, guns a-blazing, when she will not be found at fault by the police. Especially if Liza wishes to remain in Riverside until her course is ended. We will be at the ready, but that is all we can do for now. Especially since we have to seek the permission of Catalina and Dirk if we wish to enter without good cause." Dad replied, and he sounded a little wary.

"But Liza could be in trouble." I pointed out.

"Yet they will be more interested in the trouble brought to them should we cause too much of a furore with the Riverside police. It is a dicey area of politics that I wish we did not have to adhere to. But adhere to it we must for we cannot exempt ourselves from the rules we helped place on others."

"But…"

"We will negotiate our passage." Dad said, cutting me off. "Catalina can be reasonable with the right persuasion, and it may be somewhat easier when we also have the cooperation of Jane and the guard."

"Jane's not helping?" I asked, feeling shocked, sure that she would have been here without a second thought if Liza was in trouble.

"Jane is busy chasing a rogue vampire who is suspected of setting up home in Arizona. Technically he has every right to claim the land he has, but the vampire in question has not presented himself to either the Coalition or Areola."

"He's an illegal immigrant?" Grace asked, guessing from what I'd told her about the rules of the Coalition.

"As far as the term can be applied to our kind, then yes." Dad replied.

"Does she know where he is?" I asked.

"She knows the relative location." Dad said in careful tones.

"Then why don't she just swoop in?" I demanded.

"I believe they are applying a little surveillance first to determine the intentions of the vampire. If he proves to merely be claiming territory then he has every right to on unclaimed land. But if he's hostile it is the job of the guard to destroy him."

"How long will this surveillance take?" I demanded.

Dad sighed, "I believe Jane is dragging her feet over this one, but I know not why. Not unless she knows well who the vampire is, but is reluctant to attack until she has good cause."

"Why?" I asked, then I remembered something Dad had told me years ago. "In case the vampire is ex-Volturi?"

"Aro looks after his own, even when they've flown the nest." Dad said, repeating his words from before. "This could be the thing that could lead to war."

"But Aro would be an idiot to want to go to war with the Coalition." I stated.

"Maybe not Aro as much as Caius." Dad conceded. "He doesn't think in terms of being outnumbered. He merely sees it as more culprits to punish. He believe the delusion of his own creating, that the Volturi are invincible."

"I can't believe we're still treading egg shells around the Volturi even after ten years. It's just…" I trailed off with an angry growl.

Dad paused and looked up at me, tapping my arm in a comforting fashion, he would have tapped my shoulder if he could reach.

"We are all worried for Liza right now, but unless she requests our immediate aid then our hands are tied."

"Ok." I said, biting my lip, then I caught a thought from Grace and decided it was worth a try. "So we're not allowed to go there and cause trouble with the police, that doesn't mean I can't go visit Liza. She is my twin sister after all and Catalina has no problem with veggies entering her patch if they're not causing trouble."

"That is true." Dad said, scrutinising me, he knew I would plan something and you couldn't get anything past the old man, he had too much experience with people who were a lot more devious than me. "Tony, please promise me that you will come and discuss any travel plans you may decide upon with Mother and I before you embark."

"Of course I will." I replied sincerely.

"I mean it Tony. Essie isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is. She is hurting greatly over Liza, it will not do to have two of her children in danger when there are so many obstacles for us to clear before we can help."

"I promise that I'll let you know." I said solemnly.

"And Grace, will you promise too?" He said, turning his sharp gaze upon her, there was no getting around Dad, he knew all the tricks in the book, probably invented a few of them himself.

"I promise." Grace replied.

"Good. Billie is due for a nap at eleven. If you could turn up at Tregarran at five past it will give us a chance to discuss this as a family. We'll have at least half an hour before Billie awakes." He stated.

"We'll be there." I said, realising it was more an order from my coven leader than an invitation from my dad.

"And Tony, Grace, remember that you promised." Dad said, holding both of us in place with his stern look.

Grace and I nodded as she grabbed my hand, she was a little afraid of Dad in that moment. If I was being honest, so was I.

"Good." Dad said with a smile that made him look his normal amiable self. "Now I must get back or the veg will burn and it is a task to have Billie eat it as is. See you later."

"Yeah." I said distantly and waved my hand.

Dad nodded once then took off back to Tregarran in a blur.

"When did your father get so scary?" Grace whispered.

"Ah well you see Grace." I said as I led her back toward the Stables. "Dad is nice for the most part, but you cross him and you get a taste of the three thousand year old vampire who would do anything to protect his mate and children. Dad used to be a bit of a badass back in the day, him and Marlin. Nobody wanted a visit from Tobias Seruvus and Magarax the Weather Witch."

"That was when they were still working for the Volturi." Grace stated, marvelling over her own recall.

"Yeah."

"And they were the best at dispatching bad vampires quickly."

"Yeah. Especially Marlin with her lightening bolts." I said, drawing a line down through the air. "I saw it happen once. It was one of those hard to watch, but you can't look away things. But the bastard deserved it."

"What could he have possibly done to deserve such an end?" Grace demanded.

"Incited a war. Tried to spread discontent among the different factions of the vampires. Kidnapped and tortured Tish and Tammie and actually killed Tammie to make a point when Mom and Dad went to rescue her."

"Oh my god!" Grace gasped. "He was bad news."

"Yep. He tried to hide away and let everyone else take each other out and he could just slink in and claim America all for himself in the aftermath. Mom did hunt him for a while with Jane and the guard, but he was proving slippery since he could make you think he looked different to what he did. So we called him out to battle and most of the ones who were following him only did it because he'd told them the Coalition planned to kill all half vampires. They soon changed sides when Liza told them exactly what Tom did to Tish." I said, proud of my sister the war hero.

"What did he do?" Grace asked, almost afraid to know the answer but her inquisitive side had to know.

"Decided to check out if the rumours about our fast healing were true, and whether we really can hold our breath for a long time." I replied, thinking it was better not to go into too much detail. "Thanks to Liza's well-timed diplomacy he lost two thirds of his forces before the first limb had been torn. Anyway, the battle ended when Marlin caught Tom in a lightening arch and disintegrated him."

"What was it like?"

"Kinda cool, in a disturbing way. He was a vampire so there wasn't really any gore, just a lot of exploding rockery." I thought for a moment as we entered the house. "I could show you if you'd like." I said, holding out my hand.

Grace looked at my hand for a moment.

"Is it likely to give me nightmares?"

"If it does then I'll go through them with you." I promised.

"Ok. Let's see." She said and put her hand to mine.

I showed her the whole battle, at least from my viewpoint and Liza's too. Grace took it all in then frowned a little when I let her hand go.

"Does it get confusing when you're that tangled with Liza you can experience her view point as well as your own?" She asked.

"No. I know what's me and what's Liza. I need to consciously shift into Liza's mind. Some of it I filled in later from her memories when we were comparing notes." I stated.

"Comparing notes?"

"We do it about everything. Well we used to, there are a few things I rather she didn't know about in great detail now." I said, dropping my head shyly and Grace smiled. "But the everyday stuff, and the big stuff that effect us both, we compare notes because we always pick up on stuff the other doesn't. It gives us a wider scope and more hope of working through the problem."

"Is that what you mean when you say about borrowing her mind to think?"

I nodded.

"Can you do that with my mind?"

I weren't sure how to answer that, well truthfully was probably best.

"I can, but it's not the same. I can use your mind, but you couldn't use my mind back and there is a clear cut between my mind and your mind. With Liza it's like, well the pack mind. There's a tiny part that's Tony and a tiny part that's Liza while swirling around in the middle is the mind of the Black Twins. Well when we connect properly. I'm always aware of her mind though."

"What about my mind? Are you always aware of that?" Grace asked and I didn't know where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah. But you're in this other place, the place that is held for my lover. For my soulmate who is my other half, but not me." I tried to explain, but there really wasn't enough words to cover it.

"So Liza is you?" Grace asked with a frown.

"It's hard to explain." I admitted. "Really, I mean I've never had to talk about it except with Liza, and then it's just a case of letting our thoughts drift through Twin Space so we can both see and understand them without needing to explain." I bit my lip while I thought. "Let's change to some dry clothes and I'll see if I can show you what I mean. Maybe there is a Space like that for us too, I just haven't searched for it yet."

"Maybe we should wait until later." Grace observed. "It's half past ten now."

"Ok."

We went to change and then made our way back toward Tregarran, although we lingered about a mile away until it was five past eleven. We ghosted to the house and up to the rec room where everyone was gathered.

Nahuel was watching over both Billie and Ebony so that everyone else could attend the meeting. I went through everything that had happened again and everyone listened, all of them beginning to plan in their own different ways. I could see all their thoughts but one thing was for sure all their plans involved waiting until Liza confirmed that she needed our help.

"Why can't I just go visit her and suggest she come home early?" I asked. "It'll be the simplest way to do get her out."

"But you cannot be sure Liza will agree to it." Dad stated.

"I'll convince her." I said firmly.

"If she disappears the police will think it's proof of her guilt. We cannot run that risk, especially if Liza wishes to maintain her alias in Riverside. It is better for us to wait until she asks for our help." Dad countered.

"Well what if I relocated to California, not necessarily Riverside, but somewhere close by so that I'm on hand if trouble does erupt." I suggested.

"And what if it's something you can't handle?" Dad asked carefully. "It may require a lot of deviousness to pull the wool over the eyes of the police. You may excel at many things son, but you are anything but devious. Even when it comes to maintaining the secret of our world, you'd rather skirt the truth than tell an outright lie."

I went to protest but Dad held up his hand to stop me.

"This may turn into a delicate matter indeed and we rather have you here where we can see you than you be a random element we have no hope of predicting." He stated.

"And I think that to make sure you don't so anything rash…" Mom began and she gave me an apologetic look. "_You won't go to California unless we ask you to."_

I felt something lock in my mind and I felt shocked.

"You Alphaed me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I can't have both you and Liza in trouble. We'll help Liza, I promise. But until we actually know what she needs help with we're better off staying away. She might just need a good lawyer; this is human business after all. It's not like there's a vamp stalking her or anything. If there was I'd be right down to Riverside like that, but if this is just a case of getting the police off her back a big rescue party isn't what's needed."

Mom had a point, but I was angry that she'd actually Alphaed me. How could she?

"If you want me I'll be at the Stables." I growled, rising to my feet to leave.

Grace followed behind me, I was so angry and I was trying not to project it, but Grace was getting a good impression of it, even if my every action didn't hint to it. I decided to go the front way, throw them off following me, for a second at least, since I never used the front door.

"Where are you going Tony?" Billie called and she was at the top of the main staircase in her sleep suit and holding Oen by his front leg in one hand. "We haven't eaten our food."

I looked up at Billie and let my anger subside a little. I might be angry with Mom, but that was no reason to take it out on Billie.

"We want to show you something." Grace said, "But we need to check on it first and you must get dressed."

"But can't I come now?"

"You'll have to ask Mom." I replied.

Billie nodded and ran down the stairs before heading toward the rec room, but Mom was just coming through the arch to the right of the stairs, probably hoping to stop me from leaving.

"Tony and Gracie are showing me something outside." Billie informed Mom.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"It's a surprise." Billie said with a grin.

Mom flicked her eyes over both Grace and me, trying to figure out what it was, but I didn't know myself.

"Ok. Well don't be long cause you need to dress for lunch." She stated.

"Yes Momma. Won't be gone long. See you. Bye-bye." Billie said in a singsong voice.

Mom laughed and kissed Billie's head before nudging her in our direction.

"Will you look after Oen?" She asked, handing the lamb over to Mom.

"Of course I will."

Billie grinned then skipped over to Grace and me, holding her hands up to us so we could each take one. We left through the front door and Billie was marvelling at the fact that she got to walk down the big front steps, she hadn't done that before. We were half way across the gravel when I realised Billie wasn't wearing her mittens, I was a little worried but then I thought abut what Eleazar had said.

Billie was draining people's powers; she could also drain strength too. At the moment it was purely reflexive and she had no control over it, but when she was older and could learn to hone it she'd be able to use it at will. For the moment though it really was a reflex action whenever she was angry or in distress so it was better for her to wear her mittens or gloves just to be on the safe side. Failing that we had to make sure we didn't upset her.

I was pretty confident that Grace's plan wasn't likely to cause Billie any agro; I just hoped she'd find it even a little fascinating, or at least worth all the mystery we'd been building around it.

It certainly didn't look much when we reached our destination, just a few old planks of wood in a patch of weeds.

"What is it?" Billie asked.

"This used to be my fort." I said. "I built it one summer and it was a good place to sit and read outside if the weather was rainy. It also gave me somewhere to come and think."

"And I can use it?" Billie asked. "But it's broken."

"Ah yes, but we can fix it up." Grace said as she pulled away some of the weeds to reveal that the main structure was still fairly sturdy. "We'll bring out some new boards and nails and fix it up. We could make it bigger and paint it any colour you want. Then we can put some blankets and cushions out here, so it's all nice and comfortable. Or if you wanted to we could make it a lot bigger and turn it into a proper play house."

"I like it as a thinking hole." Billie mused. "And I could bring a book out?"

"You can bring your books out here." I stated. "I wouldn't bring any from the library."

"Because Dada be upset that I ruin his books?" Billie guessed correctly.

"Yes." I replied.

Billie nodded and regarded the pile of wood.

"When can we build it?" She asked.

"We'll get all the wood ready and the next sunny day we'll build it." I promised.

"Sunny day?" Billie asked.

"You know, like on the TV when the sky is blue and it's all really light?"

Billie thought for a moment then nodded.

"When the weather's like that we'll build it." I stated.

"Marlin could make it sunny." Billie pointed out.

"Maybe. But she might be busy." I stated.

"When she's not busy can I ask?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "And as long as it's daytime."

"Ok."

"Shall we head back now?" I asked.

"Yes. Can you carry me?"

"Of course." I went to pick Billie up.

"No. I want to ride on your back." She protested.

"I'll put you up there." I said, shifting my grip so I could swing her around.

"I want to ride on your back as a wolf. Momma said you can turn into a wolf but I never seen." She stated.

I looked to Grace.

_Why not?_ She thought.

"Ok. Well you wait right here with Grace and I'll go change." I stated.

I went around the bushes and began stripping off wondering what I was gonna do with all my clothes.

_I'll pick them up once you've phased._ Grace said.

_Thanks._

I dropped my clothes into a pile then let the heat course through me. It felt good to let the wolf out for a while; it helped to get rid of some of the anger I felt after what Mom had done to me. Liza had felt betrayed over Mom having a baby, I'd hate to see her reaction if she ever got Alphaed. It hurt on a basic level because it said that Mom didn't trust me. It was a lot to mull over, and I would do it later I was certain. Right now I'd introduce Billie to wolf me.

I trotted out from behind the bushes and Billie took one look at me and leapt up into Grace's arms.

"It's ok." Grace whispered. "It's only Tony."

Billie looked toward me, and I stepped a little closer with my head on the side.

_Am I really that scary li'l Sis?_ I asked.

Billie frowned, then grinned.

"No Tony. You're not scary at all." She said and reached out for me. "I was shocked. You are very big."

_Didn't you see Mom?_ I asked.

"Not yet." Billie said shaking her head and I got a flash of Mom saying Billie had to wait until she was older.

I shook my head.

_Mom wanted you to wait. Why did you ask me to do this?_ I asked reproachfully.

"Because I have not seen a wolf. I wanted to see one." She stated.

"Billie, that was naughty." Grace chastised. "It's not nice to ask someone to do something when Mommy tells you no."

"Was it very naughty?" Billie asked with a pout.

"Oh yes." Grace said gravely as she nodded her head.

"Will Momma be angry with me?" Billie asked, her lower lip trembling and I thought we were gonna be in for some hysterics, and Grace was holding Billie when she wasn't wearing her mittens.

_Hey, it's not that bad Billie._ I said, rubbing my cheek against hers.

She giggled and pushed me away.

"It tickles." She squealed.

I rubbed my cheek against hers again and she laughed more as she told me to stop. I stood back and lay down.

_So you wanna ride?_ I asked.

Billie looked at me for a moment, then clapped her hands before wriggling until Grace put her down on the floor. Billie stepped closer and put out her hand until she touched the fur on my side.

"It is soft." She said. "Like Clive."

Clive was a stuffed woolly rhino that had come from a museum Liza and I visited as kids. Clive did have soft fur and I didn't mind the comparison. While Billie had been noting this Grace had gone around to gather up my clothes. She came back with them folded neatly over her arm and smiled at me.

_Well kid, if we're gonna get into trouble we might as well make it something worthwhile._ I observed.

"Huh?"

_Hop on. _I instructed, nudging my head against her as best I could.

Billie seemed to get what I meant and she scrambled up onto my back. I waited until she'd stopped fidgeting before I stood up carefully. She wobbled slightly on my back.

_Make sure you hold on tight._ I instructed.

"But it hurts to pull hair." Billie observed.

_That won't hurt me._ I assured her. _As long as you hold the fur on the back of my neck._

Billie grabbed a handful of fur in each, it pulled a little, but it wasn't like the pain you felt when someone had a hold of your hair. I bounced a little on my paws and she seemed safe enough.

_Here we go._ I declared and began running.

I kept my speed slow since I really didn't want Billie falling off, Mom would kill me if she did, even more than Mom would now for showing my wolf self to Billie. I hadn't meant to undermine her, I guess I should have checked Billie's mind first.

_It wasn't your fault._ Grace stated as she run beside me. _Who would have thought Billie would even try that tactic yet?_

_Probably won't wash with my parents. I'm a half vampire myself, I should know better._ I replied glumly, careful not to project those thoughts to Billie. _We should head around to the back._

We changed course and headed around to the back garden still in the trees. Billie was urging me to run faster. I sped up in increments, making sure she was managing to stay on before speeding up again. Billie loved it and was wondering if she'd become a wolf one day. I wasn't sure since she wasn't telepathic, but maybe she would phase but not in the vamp-wolf way. Whatever, it was a few years before we'd know for sure.

As we came out of the trees I slowed immediately to a halt. Mom and Dad were standing in the middle of the yard. Mom had her arms folded tightly across her chest as she scowled at us and Dad was giving us a wary look. I knew I was in trouble.

"Billie, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Mom said curtly as she reached up for Billie and pulled her down off my back. "You must go get dressed for lunch."

Billie dangled her limbs as Mom held her under her arms. Billie looked suitably chastised as she was handed over to Dad who gave her a look of warning. Billie settled down glumly knowing she would be punished. Even if she ate all her vegetables for a week she wouldn't get to go hunting now.

"I need to speak to Tony." Mom stated. "Alone."

Grace patted my shoulder.

"I'll go see if Ebony needs anything." She observed.

_Ok._ I thought, not really wanting her to leave me.

"I'll put your clothes behind that bush for when you need them."

Grace did so then went into the house with Dad and Billie.

"Get dressed." Mom said.

_We can talk like this._ I pointed out.

_Yeah, but I want to see your face_. She stated.

_Wouldn't you get more out of my mind?_ I replied.

_Just get dressed Tony._ Mom said warily.

_Or what? You'll alpha me?_ I retorted bitterly.

Mom looked hurt by my accusation. I relented a little, but only a little because I was still angry that she'd Alphaed me. I turned and went to fetch my clothes. I dressed and was a little longer than I could have been, but I was maybe trying to annoy Mom a little. I decided I was being childish and hurried up.

"Ok. Let's talk." I said despondently as I rounded the bushes.

"Not here." Mom said and motioned for me to follow her.

We ghosted out to the rock pile; I guess Mom chose this place because this is where we really bonded not long after she returned from Volterra. We'd spent a while up on the ledge discussing things. Mom must have been trying to recapture that time because she made me climb up to that ledge.

I did so then sat glaring, waiting for her to say whatever she had to say.

"I wanted you to show Billie the wolf." She said.

I frowned, that's not what I had in mind.

"If I'm honest, I really didn't know how she'd react. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. It's bad enough that you and Liza hate me, I don't want to make her hate me too." She stated.

I groaned and shook my head.

"I don't hate you Mom." I said. "I'm just really pissed with you that you'd alpha me. Don't you trust me to keep my word?"

"I…I can't bear the thought of you running into danger. If Liza's in trouble then it's up to me and Tobias to sort it. You shouldn't go running in yourself. If I lost both of you…" Mom trailed off.

"That kinda sounds like your choosing me over Liza." I stated.

"No. I'm choosing to have one of my twins safe if I can't have both." Mom said, giving me a steady look. "I can't help but think if Liza wasn't being so distant with us we could have stepped in earlier. If she'd just kept contact, but she didn't and now…and now… Do they have the death penalty in California?"

"It won't come to that Mom. We'll get Liza out of there before it ever comes to that." I stated as I placed my hand on Mom's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." She said.

"Mom, you know I'm right. There's no way Liza will even go to trail, we'll make sure of that."

Mom looked uncertain so I hugged her and thought comforting thoughts, what else could I do? She was my Mom and she was hurting. I might be pissed that she Alphaed me, but that didn't mean I'd be a bad son and think of myself first. I had to see the bigger picture and part of that included what Liza had done to Mom's self esteem taking off the way she did. I had to be the good kid, picking up the pieces.

"You'll always be a good kid." Mom whispered as she tapped my back. "No, not a kid, a man. You'll be always be a good man. And I'm sorry I Alphaed you."

"But you're not gonna take it away." I stated.

"I've been outvoted on this one." Mom said sadly. "They all think it's for the best if it keeps you safe."

"So no one trusts me to keep my word." I translated.

"We do trust you to keep your word under normal circumstances, but you have been know to act rashly when you've thought Liza was in danger before."

I guess they had a point, but I still felt cheated by their attitude. There was also that annoyance that they were treating me like a child. If I wanted to go to California to save my sister then I should be allowed to do just that. Well not even allowed since that kinda suggest I need permission. I was an adult, old enough to make my own decisions, but apparently my family didn't think so.

Well it doesn't take a genius to work out that there was a lot of tension around the table at lunch. I didn't speak to anyone, not even to pass things over. I held Grace's hand the entire time and skewered my food with my fork in my left hand. I would have skipped lunch altogether, but Billie had insisted I stayed.

I reflected later that my life seemed to be dictated by my sisters, when would I just tell them to stuff it, this was Tony time? Then I felt bad for thinking that about Billie, it wasn't her fault no one trusted my judgment at the moment, it was Liza's fault. Liza down in Riverside getting into who knew what trouble…

Being questioned by police over a murder it turned out.

Monday afternoon Liza text me to say that the police had questioned her, but she was confident they were eliminating her from their enquiries. It was only to be expected since she was the last person on record to have seen Malcolm alive. She wasn't worried but I wasn't so sure. From the tone of her text she seemed a little worried, I guess we'd just have to wait and see. She also informed that she was heading to the cinema once she'd decided on a film with her roommate Dove.

That sounded like a good idea, I hadn't been to the cinema in ages and Grace and me could use a night out. Well we hadn't exactly been on a date since we got together properly and a night down in Ridgeborough seemed like a good idea. We could catch the early showing of whatever and then we could go to a restaurant, whichever one Grace chose.

Grace was all for going out to the cinema, but decided we'd eat when we got home. We could go immediately that way and then fall into bed after we finished our meal. That sounded good to me and it was ten minuets later that we were in Grace's little car heading down to Ridgeborough.

We arrived at the cinema and caught the first film available, something called Leeks of Doom, and the film was just rolling as we sat down. Then Grace gasped, and grabbed my hand.

_Oh my god! Simon is in this film._ She thought toward me. _I just remembered. This is his first proper lead._

_This should be interesting._ I said as the film began with Simon lying in the middle of a playing field with weird 'H' shaped goal posts.

Then Simon was in bed with some blonde and they went about a drink fuelled few weeks of following their home side in a sporting event. Simon's character was a shady fellow but had enough cheeky chappy about him to get away with the odd petty crime, much to the chagrin of the police constable who was waiting for him to slip up.

It was an ok film, even if some of it was subtitled, and some of the characters were hard to understand because their accents were so thick and they spoke really fast. I guess if I did buy this film when it was on general release it would be because Simon's in it and I could discuss it with Liza.

Grace and I were laughing about the film as we walking along the lobby. We stopped at a big cardboard display that depicted Simon with messy hair, a red Rugby shirt, which was the sport the film had been centred around, and sporting a black eye. He had one foot on a rugby ball and a can of beer in his hand. In the background was a group of angry people running toward him.

On the stand at the bottom was the film name and someone had pasted a big banner over the credits that read: _**Starring our very own Simon Leighton**_.

We were musing over this when I suddenly felt a wave of dread and my knees buckled. Grace managed to catch me and supported me to a chair. I sat with my head low trying to catch my breath while I hoped the attendants would carry on ignoring me. Last thing I wanted was to be rushed to hospital.

_Let's get out of here._ I thought toward her and I managed to make it to my feet.

Then I felt a rush of adrenaline that triggered my fight or flight reflex. I fought hard against it; I wouldn't run from the cinema. It took all my concentration to keep a steady pace beside Grace. My pace was human, but I felt I was ghosting at the same time. No, Liza was ghosting not me, and she wasn't doing it for fun.

I managed to keep a hold of myself until we were back in the car.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. I need to phone Liza." I replied as I grabbed the phone from my pocket.

"I'll get us home." Grace stated. "Unless you want me to head to California."

I wanted to say yes, I really did, but I couldn't. God damn stupid alpha order!

"We need to go home." I said through my teeth.

"What is it?" Grace asked, putting her hand on my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"Mom's alpha command. I can't even agree to let you take me. She stitched me up real good. Even if I'm aware that you're taking me to California I'll try to stop you. There's no way I'm getting there without the family's permission."

"You really can't?" Grace asked in shock.

I shook my head.

"Then Tregarran it is." She said and started the engine.

I dialled Liza's number and held the phone to my ear. The line was busy and I got diverted to the answer phone. I decided to text than leave a message since Liza would see it as soon as she finished talking. I text asking what happened.

A few minuets later I got a text back asking me to be patient she'd explain it all when she could. I guess if she was allowed to use her phone she wasn't in jail, just somewhere she couldn't use a phone for a moment.

The lie helped keep me calm for the two hours it took for her to get back. I was sat in the sitting room at Tregarran with Grace at my side and Mom and Dad opposite. Bella and Edward were also present, but everyone else was out hunting and I hoped they'd be back in time if we needed them.

Finally the text came through.

_**Sorry it took so long brother; I have been waiting for a quiet moment where I could write to you undisturbed. Mal and I were attacked tonight; it was by the friends of Malcolm. The police are in the process of apprehending them and in the meanwhile Mal and I, along with Dove and Dermot, have been put up in a hotel. Hopefully we can return to our dorm tomorrow. This whole situation is becoming most tiresome, but I can last it out, I am certain. I will let you know if they have captured Gobbo and Trick tomorrow. Please find your rest this night for I know I will find mine. Liza x**_

I guess there wasn't much more we could do tonight, and if the police where handling it all the better. At least it would get the goons off the street for a while, but not for long. I hoped it was long enough for Liza to get out of there. Why was she still hanging around a place with rapists and thugs?

I didn't send her that, I didn't see the point. She'd only assure me there was nothing to worry about and other than a few bad elements Riverside was a nice town. I just told her to let me know how it goes in the morning and wished her a good night. God I felt helpless.

Since there wasn't much more we could do until morning Grace and I headed back to the Stables. We didn't make love that night; we spent most of it talking about alpharing. Grace wanted to know the ins and outs. She wanted to know what I was going through right now so she could help me more. She made me alpha her so she'd have an idea so I settled on something simple.

I Alphaed her not to touch her favourite chocolate bar and I placed it in the middle of the kitchen table. She tried everything to reach for it but she couldn't. She was in a frustrated huff when I lifted the alpha order and then she was a little cautious as she reached out for the chocolate, sighing in relief when she could actually pick it up.

"Well if I ever need to go on a diet I know who to turn to." She quipped.

And I laughed, but I couldn't hold back on the sadness even then.

"I'm sorry they did this to you." Grace said softly as she placed her hand on mine. "No wonder you're so frustrated and upset."

She hugged me and sat in my lap.

"If there was anyway I could get you to California I would do it." She said firmly as a few ideas flittered through her mind.

"It wouldn't do any good. As soon as I realise that's where we're heading I'll do everything to stop the journey. Even if you locked me in the trunk when I was sleeping and didn't let me out until we there I'd probably run dead north until I was in Oregon. There's really no way around Mom's edict until she lifts it. So it's better to just hang around here until they think we should intervene."

Grace didn't know what to say to that, she just hugged me and I hugged her back. I held her on my lap all that time, drawing comfort from her presence until my alarm went off. I had to work now and I hadn't slept a wink.

"Call in sick." Grace suggested.

"I can't." I said. "If we need to take off for California in a hurry then I'll need to use my sick days then."

"Do you want me to drive you in and come meet you later?" She offered.

"That would be nice." I said with a wistful smile. "As long as you feel up to it. You haven't slept yourself."

"Oddly enough, I don't feel that tired." Grace stated.

With Grace reassurance I had a ride that morning and it was a nice change, not that I'd have Grace do it every morning, but once in a while would be nice.

Tuesday went by without a hitch. Liza text early to say that Gobbo and Trick had been apprehended so her and her friends were free to do what they wanted. I didn't feel any kind of wave from her all of Tuesday, and much of Wednesday until around mid-morning. I tried not to let it drive me insane, it was worry and Liza would let me know what it was when she could.

I was keeping to that plan until I got a wave of deathly dread that I couldn't ignore. It demanded urgent attention and that was that. I was up a ladder at the time, finishing off cleaning the guttering as something to take my mind off the Liza situation while there wasn't anything I was allowed to do about it.

"Well to hell with the rules." I grumbled as gouged out clump after clump of moss and leaves. "I'm gonna Riverside, they can't stop me going just for a visit."

It was still quite early, sometime before three in the afternoon, but the low lying cloud and the shadows of the mountains had brought the evening earlier. The air was chilly in this premature twilight and I could smell the promise of snow. I grumbled as I continued to clean out the gutters before they overflowed in the next deluge.

I hated not being able to help my sister, especially since I'd been feeling desperate panic for a few hours now. It was hard for me not to just phase and hot tail it down to Riverside. Why had Mom banned me from doing anything rash? I could still feel the weight of the alpha command. Why couldn't my bond with Liza be enough to break through that stupid law and help me run to her when she really needed me?

"Tony, it's getting dark." Grace called up to me.

"Not much left to do." I said, continuing to work away at the moss.

"I just think you should come down now. Take out your frustration on the log pile where you'll be safe on the ground."

"I have to finish this." I called back. "Can't leave a job half done."

"I'll wait for you." Grace said softly and I realised she was really worried about my mental state.

Well I didn't blame her; my family was full of nut jobs. Maybe this was just me cracking up. It was inevitable right? Happened to every werewolf eventually. Better to think I was going crazy than to…No! Liza was in trouble. My twin needed my help and there was no way I could deny that.

Grace scent drifted up to me. Clean lily of the valley a soft contrast to the sharp scents of the promise of snow and ice.

The stinking scent of burnt tyres. I felt so scared and so alone. _Oh Tony, I need you brother!_ A cry that rattled through my entire being and I felt a sick lurch in my stomach. I jumped back in fright, my whole body now in panic mode.

"Tony?" Grace said with worry.

I opened my eyes and it took me a moment to focus on Grace who was looking down at me with concern.

"We need to get to Tregarran stat." I said, and jumped to my feet.

I didn't wait for a response, just grabbed Grace's hand and run as fast as I could to Mom and Dad. I sent my mind ahead of me in my panic to let everyone know quickly. Liza was deathly afraid now. There was no denying that. Her voice in that moment…What if it had been a last desperate cry for help? For my help and I hadn't been there to help her!

I would never forgive the others if it was true. We could have been there to help her.

We were just coming to Tregarran when I stopped suddenly and I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. I dropped to the floor searching inside to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Tony?" Grace said tentively as she placed a hand to my cheek.

I looked up and smiled.

"Emergency over, Liza's ok. But I need to find out what happened." I replied as I got back to my feet.

"Did she really think she was gonna die?" Grace asked with worry.

I nodded.

"That's the clearest I've ever got anything from Liza, she really was calling out to me in that moment." I observed.

"But she's not scared now?"

"Well, she's not fearing for her life anymore, but she's still afraid." I stated as we ran through the backyard. "I need to phone her to be sure."

We got to Tregarran and everyone was on edge, and although they were worried about Liza there was another reason they were apprehensive and why Dad gave me a wary look when I entered.

_You projected that message to Billie as well._ He informed me. _She is most upset and Mother is having a hard time trying to consol her._

"Oh god. I didn't mean to… but Liza was hurting in that moment…"

"And you were ready to blame us." Dad stated.

"I sent that too?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh man. I can't believe I done that. It's not like I meant that thought." I moaned.

"We know that son, but it does not stop us feeling a little upset that you would entertain such a thought." Dad said softly as he tapped my arm.

I dropped my head for a moment in shame, but there wasn't a point dwelling on it since everyone had thoughts they didn't mean.

"Has anyone phoned Liza?" I asked.

"We thought perhaps you would like to do the honours."

I nodded and led Grace into Esme's old study to use the phone.

"Why don't you use your cell?" She asked.

"It's on the kitchen table where I left it when I decided to clean out in the yard." I stated.

"Oh." Grace observed and I nodded. "Then I guess you'd better use the landline."

I picked up the receiver and dialled in Liza's number. It rang through to voicemail.

"Liza, I need you to phone me as soon as you can, even if you ring and hang up. I need to be sure you're ok." I stated. "I'm on Esme's landline at the moment, but I'll race back to the Stables to get my cell. Please ring my cell or even text, but I got to know that you're not dead. What the hell happened just now? Anyway, don't leave me hanging, I'm worried about you Sis, I really am."

I hung up.

"So back home?" Grace asked.

I nodded.

"Unless you want to stay here and I'll go get my cell and anything else we might need for a few days." I suggested.

Grace bit her lip while she thought.

"Yeah. Bring our stuff here." She stated after a moment.

"I won't be long." I promised and kissed her forehead before I ghosted from the room and headed back to the Stables.

First thing I did was head to the kitchen, but there was no missed call from Liza. I text her to let her know I had my cell on me now, but there was no delivery report. That worried me; Liza rarely switched her phone off.

I gathered together some things for Grace and me, including her laptop. I locked up the Stables before heading back to Tregarran, running the distance cause it was quicker than using a car.

"Any word?" Mom asked, she'd been waiting in the kitchen for me, knowing that's the way I'd come in.

"Not yet." I said, panting a little cause I had been pushing myself.

I placed everything on the breakfast bar and checked my phone to see if Liza had tried to contact me when I was mid transit. I shook my head.

"She'll phone." Mom stated.

"I hope so, but I sent her a text too and that hasn't gone through."

"Doesn't she have lectures this time of the day?" Mom asked, checking the clock.

I shook my head.

"Not on a Wednesday. Mal has a lecture right now, but Liza should be home." I stated.

"Why don't you phone her dorm?"

"Yeah." I said. "But I'll use this phone."

I picked up the kitchen extension because it cost a lot to phone the college lines from a cell. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. I glanced at the clock, it was just after four.

"If there's a problem she's probably gone to talk to Mal." I reasoned. "Shall I text him?"

"Phone him!" Mom said firmly.

I phoned Mal's number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Mal?" I said carefully, but I was sure it wasn't him.

"No. This is Cheryl. You looking for Mal? He's dead you know." The girl on the other end stated, she sounded a little drunk.

"Mal Rogers?" I asked carefully as I felt goosebumps over my arms. "This is his phone you know."

There was giggling on the other end and it cut off.

"Tell everyone to blacklist Mal's cell, it's been stolen." I said despondently.

"Ring his room?" Mom suggested.

"Masen will have to find the number for us." I stated, wishing I'd got it sooner.

"You go unpack and I'll tell Masen to hack the system again and to send that thingy to Mal's SIM, you know the scrambler virus."

"Yeah." I agreed to scrambling Mal's SIM, but I was a little reluctant to just go and unpack when my mind was so jittery with worry, but there wasn't much I could do until Masen got the number for Mal's dorm.

I picked up the stuff I'd packed and carried them upstairs to my room. Grace wasn't in there. I followed the trail of her mind into the playroom. She was lying down next to an enormous cardboard box, talking into the flap.

"Tony isn't mad at you. Honestly." She said.

"But Tony, he thought…" Billie trailed off with a sob.

I placed my hand on Grace's shoulder and she moved out of the way, I took her place.

"Billie, I'm not mad at you." I said.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But you was mad, and you was thinking it at me. You was mad that I not help find Liza." She said.

"No Billie. I'm not mad at you at all. I was mad with the adults cause they stopped me going to California, but there's so much red tape involved now crossing into another territory. It's not a case of just going in and getting our people out anymore. We have to get permission." I babbled.

"But I didn't help." She moaned.

I sighed and opened the flap on the box. It was hard to see Billie inside under all the blankets and Oen was there standing guard. I moved Oen out of the way and crawled in as much as I could, although it was only my head and shoulders that fit. I lay down next to the lump that was Billie, my head next to hers. I tapped her shoulder in comfort.

"Billie, you are helping as much as you can." I stated.

Billie pulled the blanket from over her head and frowned at me.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're doing the most important job of all. You're helping Momma be happy when she might be sad."

"I am?"

"Yes. Momma would be even more sad if you weren't here. You make us all happy and that's a very important job that no one else can do."

"It is?" Billie asked, watching my face carefully to see if I was making it up.

"It is." I assured her.

"Then I should go make Momma happy now?" She suggested.

"Yes."

Billie took a deep breath, then nodded her head before scrambling out of the box. I got out and stood, Billie looked up at me with a frown.

"Why was you angry in my head?" She asked.

"Because… Because I can be upset too and it's like when you are upset and touch people, I send out my mind." I tried to explain in a way she'd understand.

"Do you need to wear a hat?" She asked seriously.

"A hat?" I asked.

"I have to wear my mittens to stop me hurting people when I'm angry." She stated. "Do you need to wear a hat to stop you hurting people with your mind?"

I chuckled.

"No." I said, "My power doesn't work like that. The mittens stop your power because you need to touch someone, but I don't need to. Just connect with their mind."

Billie looked down at her mittens and then back up to me.

"Will I have to wear these forever and always?" She asked sadly.

"No." Grace answered. "When you learn how to use your power properly you can control it better. Then you won't have to wear the mittens."

"What if I never learn?"

"You'll learn not to grab hold of someone when you're angry or upset." I stated.

"Will I learn it?"

"You're a smart girl, of course you will." Grace said firmly as she swung Billie up onto her hip. "I guarantee it."

"Will you teach me Gracie?" Billie asked putting her mitten to Grace's cheek.

"Wouldn't you rather one of the others did it?" Grace asked.

Billie shook her head and hugged Grace tightly around the neck.

"I like you teaching me." She said. "You make it fun with all the stories."

"But I haven't got a power so I don't know about controlling them." Grace replied.

"Then you and Tony teach me." Billie said, pulling back to grin at Grace and me. "You can both be my teachers cause you're both really fun."

"We'll have to talk to Mom and Dad first." I stated, not wanting to step on any toes here.

"If Momma and Dada say yes then you will teach me?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

Billie laughed and hugged Grace tightly thanking her without needing to be prompted or expecting praise for doing good. It was a sign that she was developing more that she wasn't expecting to be praised over every little thing.

"Is Liza ok?" She asked, looking to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Is she really?" Billie prompted.

"She is ok. I just thought she was feeling bad, but it was only for a moment and she's feeling better now." I stated.

Billie gave me a level look with her dark eyes, then she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Liza will be fine and she will come and see us." She said firmly.

"She will?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. She is coming on Christmas. I heard Momma and Dada talk about it when they thought I was asleeping. Momma is certain Liza will come see us at Christmas." Billie said firmly, before frowning. "When is Christmas?"

"Did Esme tell you why you've got that advent calendar?" I asked.

"So I can have chocolate everyday as I learn my numbers?" Billie suggested.

I shook my head.

"No. It counts up to Christmas." I said as I took her over to the shelf where the calendar had been placed.

It was an old wooden thing Liza and me used to use when we were kids. The little drawers were stacked in a Christmas tree shape with one at the top and twenty-two, twenty-three and a big twenty-four making up the pot at the bottom. There had always been two little chocolates in each drawer and Liza and I would take it in turns every morning to open the drawers. She'd get odds, I'd get evens, but I didn't mind since I got to open the biggest drawer where there was always a small gift each for us.

"Do you remember which drawer you opened this morning?" I asked.

"Yes. It was that drawer. Number seven." She said, pointing out the right drawer.

"Right. That's because it's December the seventh. You'll open one of these drawers every day right up until December twenty-four." I said, pointing out the big drawer at the bottom. "The day after that is Christmas Day."

"Ooh. So Liza will be here in…" She paused a moment, her eyes moving along the numbers. "Sixteen days."

"Yeah." I said.

Billie clapped.

"Although, she might not be here. You have to realise that just cause we want something it doesn't always happen and if Liza doesn't turn up you can't let it ruin your Christmas." I said, not wanting to bring the moment down, but it was always a possibility that Liza would be a no-show.

"Why won't Liza come to see us?" Billie demanded.

"She might get stuck in California and won't be able to make it." I said since I could hardly tell Billie the truth.

"Why will she get stuck in California?"

"Because of the snow."

"There is no snow in California. California is a hot state." Billie said authoritively. "Auntie Rose told me that when we were studying geography when she was showing me where I would find the different animals I all thought was living in our forest."

"Her car might break down." I said quickly, reaching for something else.

"She could run." Billie stated, annoyingly astute for someone who wasn't even quite a month old.

"There's a lot of reasons she could get stuck." I stated. "So just don't think she will definitely be here."

"But why won't she be here?" Billie demanded and now her lower lip was trembling. "Is Liza angry with me? Is that why she no see me?"

"No Baby, don't be silly. Liza signed on to college and it's not something you can just leave when you feel like it. Not if you want to live properly in the human world. That's why we have to wait until Christmas. Christmas is a holiday when people don't have to work or go to school or college. Liza can come back to us then, but we mustn't rule out the possibility that something might happen to stop her coming back." I said gently as I stroked her hair.

"But I want our big sister here. She is sad without us." Billie said sadly and she buried her face into my neck. "We are sad without her."

That was true and there wasn't much I could say to that. I hugged Billie for a long while thinking comforting thoughts to her. I wished there was some way I could reassure her about Liza, but like Mom said, until we actually felt her mind on the drive there was no way to guarantee she'd actually be here.

My cell rang and I whipped it up to my ear without thinking.

"Hello?" I said, half questioning since I hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Tony? Brother I assure you, I am fine." Liza said quickly.

"God Liza, I've been so worried. What the hell happened today?" I demanded.

"Liza?" Billie asked, raising her head and giving me a sturdy look.

"Who was that?" Liza asked.

"Liza is on the phone?" Billie asked.

"That's our li'l Sis." I stated.

"I speak to her." Billie said firmly and before I could stop her she grabbed my cell and put it to her ear. "Big sister I am Billie Black." She said.

"_Billie? What a big girl you are speaking on the phone."_ I heard Liza's words in Billie's mind.

"I can use my words." Billie said proudly.

_"Yes you can. And I am happy to hear you."_ Liza replied.

"Will you be here on Christmas?"

"_Yes Billie. I give you my solemn word that I will be there at Christmas."_ Liza replied in her most serious voice, and I hoped for our sakes she'd keep her word on that one because it would be unforgivable if she broke her promise to Billie._ "I have important things to tell Tony now, can you give him the phone please?"_

"I will give him the phone and I will go tell Momma that I spoke with you." Billie stated.

"_Yes. And assure her I will be home for Christmas."_ Liza stated and I believed her now, she sounded too sincere to be fobbing Billie off.

"I will Liza. Don't be gone long. I will see you. Bye-bye." Billie said quickly in what was becoming her favourite sign off.

Billie handed my phone back and wriggled out of my arms. I placed her on the floor and she ran out the door while Grace came to take my hand. I raised the phone back to my ear.

"Liza what the hell happened today? Don't give me none of that 'I am fine I assure you brother' bullshit. I know you were scared to death, that you thought you were about to die, what happened?" I said firmly.

"Oh Tony, it is the biggest disaster imaginable! There was a video, I know not where it came from, but it depicts the real culprit in the act of killing Malcolm!" She exclaimed.

"Then won't it prove your innocence?" I asked feeling confused because if the police had the murder on film, why were they still hassling Liza?

"No Tony, it will not. I cannot draw attention to the murder, for caught there for all to see is a vampire killing. I know not what to do Tony. There is no way to clear my name. My only course it to leave, but I do not wish to leave. Why should I do so for the sake of a vampire? Why did this video end up with the police?" Liza sobbed and I wished I could reach out and hug her. "I am in true despair."

"We'll help you Eliza, I promise. We got more grounds to come in and get you now. So just hold tight and…"

"No. No need for anything so drastic." She cut me off. "I am going to wait it out until the weekend for my lawyer has bought me a fraction of time. Then I will return home, hopefully I can convince Mal to accompany me."

"So you'll be home this weekend?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. But do not tell anyone yet. I would rather surprise them." Liza stated.

"Well, if that's what you want." I said, frowning a little.

"It would be the most perfect thing indeed." Liza mused, "Perhaps it would make up somewhat for my reprehensible behaviour of late."

"Maybe a little." I said kindly.

"But not really." Liza said, and her accent sounded a little off for a moment, a bit like Mal's accent from the few times I'd actually spoke to him. "I have a lot to make up for and can only start once I am there. I have no lessons Friday and neither does Mal. If we set out early we should be home by midnight, or the early hours of Saturday at the latest."

"Oh god, it'll be so good to have you back safe with us Eliza, I've missed you Sis." I said, letting the hope take me for a moment that she'd be here safe and sound.

"And I have missed you greatly Brother. I feel that part of my rational mind is missing without you by my side." She said mournfully. "I must go now, before my roommate comes searching. She thinks I am suicidal."

"Why?"

"It is one of many tales I will impart to you when we are together once more Tony. For now I must return to my room and contemplate how best to ask Mal if he will accompany me." She replied, sounding a little wary at the prospect.

"I could ask him for you." I offered.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Liza exclaimed. "I must ask him myself."

"Ok. But if you change your mind then the offers still there."

"Thank you Tony, brother dearest, my other half I have missed through my own selfish behaviour." She sobbed a moment, caught her breath. "I will see you, Sunday at the latest."

"See you then."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Grace smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back as I tried to evaluate what I felt about this whole thing. I wasn't so sure. I was still on high alert and I knew I wouldn't be happy until Liza was here in Tregarran. Safe and sound with her family and the human world cold go hang!

_What are we gonna do now?_ Grace asked.

_Hold tight and keep my promise to Liza._ I suggested.

_You're not going to tell them she's coming home so soon?_ Grace asked, pulling away and frowning.

_She'll be annoyed with me if I do. I'd rather keep her homecoming the way she wants it._ I stated.

_But wouldn't the rest of them like to prepare for her return?Next time she phones I'll tell her that it's better to let everyone know she's on her way, but until she is I'd rather play it her way._ I stated.

_Well you know Liza best._ Grace conceded.

_But everyone will wanna know what's up._ I thought with a frown. _I'm gonna have to tell them. To hell with her surprise, they need to know that she's getting out of there. They can all just pretend to be surprised when she turns up._

Grace gave me a smile before hugging me.

"You'll do what's best." She said, and I took that to mean I should tell my family so I did.

They thought it was best to just let Liza get out on her own, we could meet her half way maybe, but she'll do a better job of escaping if there wasn't anything to draw attention to the fact that she was doing just that. I was certain Mal would come with her, he just had to, because I couldn't wait to meet him, if only to find out what relationship him and Liza really had. When she spoke about him there was always a wistful edge and I was getting the odd flush from her now and again which added a scary new dynamic to our twin bond.

Weird I could think of that when my sister could be facing trial for murder.

Of course it wouldn't get that far, and knowing she'd been bought enough time to get out made me able to relax a little that night, although I stayed up at Tregarran with Grace so we'd be there if there was any news.

I really could have done with staying home on Thursday; I had a weird sense of foreboding. I did consider calling in sick, but like I said to Grace, I'd keep my sick days for if I needed to head to California.

I was in a dark mood and even Bob tried not to talk to me, finding things to do that he didn't normally want to do, like the book keeping. I was in an invisible seclusion zone and I don't know any conversation I had that morning. I felt cut off from my family, stuck in a cell of human activity. I wanted to be home among the undead, waiting for news on Liza.

The changeover with Jess was quick, well Bob was still there and he could pass on the messages. I just left and hightailed it for home, knowing something was up. Something was up, I sensed her this time and I turned a growl on her before she had time to jump me.

"Olwen, I really haven't got time for this. My sister is in serious trouble and I need to get home to know if she is getting herself out of it, or if I'm gonna have to break some heads. Isn't there someone else you can ask?" I demanded as I began to jog toward Tregarran.

"But only you know all about the dark creatures and speak my language." She stated as she ran beside me.

"No. There's my sister for starters, my mom and dad. Aunt Marlin and Uncle Will. We all know the language of the Trailax. You can speak to them too." I pointed out.

"I will wait until your sister is safe." Olwen said. "I had a sister once, but she has long since perished."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, feeling a little ashamed at my outburst.

"I am sure her death was uneventful." Olwen said with a firm nod of her head.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"That is not important in this time." Olwen said firmly. "Your sister needs you, now go to her. I will come find you in a week. Will that be enough time?"

"God I hope so." I said with dread.

"Then I will find you then. There is much I want to ask you."

I nodded.

"Right, well I have to go." I stated.

Without another word I ran hell for leather toward Tregarran. I crossed the back yard and was entering the kitchen when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hannigan-Black house?" The woman on the other end asked in a brisk voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Am I through to Tregarran Hall, property of Tobias Hannigan?" The woman demanded.

"Well if you're not then that's an awful lot of information to give away. Yes, you're through to Tregarran Hall. This is Tony Black, what can I do for you?" I said.

"Tony Black? I have news for you. This is Catalina Tramayne of the Los Angeles coven. I bring bad tidings I'm afraid." She said, and I was a little astonished that she hadn't chastised me on my rude phone manner, I was suddenly very anxious about what she was about to tell me.

"About Liza?" I asked, almost wishing not to know the answer.

"Yes. My sources tell me that the police are about to swoop in on your girl. A detective pulled major strings to gain a warrant to search her belongings and possibly arrest her." Catalina stated.

"What?" I exclaimed, I thought stuff like that only happened in the movies.

"Yes. They are going in now. I would have let you know sooner, but I was only now informed myself." Catalina stated in apologetic tones.

"Thank you for letting us know Ms Tramayne, we'll sort it, I promise." I stated.

"I expect nothing less from a feted family such as yours. I hope you will clear this problem up." She said, her tones more clipped now she'd delivered the bad news.

"We will Madame, I assure you. We were waiting on your permission to enter the area." I stated, since it was the truth.

"And now you have it. Please sort out this mess, or I may have to review my policy of being so lenient with vegetarians on my land." Catalina said in warning.

"Message received and understood. I'll go let the others know."

"Make sure you do my boy. Not only am I against the trouble I may have from the LAPD, but it would hurt me to see true harm befall Miss Liza."

"We'll sort it." I promised.

Catalina hung up and I wasted no time in letting everyone know the score. It was battle stations now. Liza was in trouble, we had permission to cross onto Catalina's land. There was nothing holding us back, we could all go.

"Billie's too young." Mom stated. "And I can't trust anyone else to protect her right. I know you can do it."

"But…" I wanted to go help Liza, not stay here babysitting.

"We're gonna be split anyway. Carlisle and a few others need to stay here with Ebony, she could pop at any moment. They also need a telepath, that should be you." Mom stated.

"What about Masen or Edward?" I protested.

"They're coming with me." Mom said firmly.

"Uncle Hunter or Auntie Tina?" I asked.

"They're needed on the Res. The thing is Tony, us uncertainties, we're Swiss army knives and this is where your needed. You can protect Billie the best, not to mention Grace, and can help monitor Maurice to let Carlisle know when's the best time to deliver him."

"Well can't you stay and I go help with Liza?" I asked.

"And have two of my babies in harms way?" Mom exclaimed. "Ain't happening in this lifetime. I'm gonna get Liza back and you'll help by staying here and looking after Billie."

"But…"

"It's better this way. As the wolf child I got more instant recognition than you. They know to fear me, so I'll go, get our Liza back and you protect Billie for me."

I knew I wasn't gonna win this one. I was relegated to the sidelines and there was nothing I could do about it but accept my fate. Well it looked like Billie was my responsibility for now, Liza had Mom and Dad to rescue her and I'd have to wait until they got back.

In the end I decided to look at it as an honour. Mom only trusted me to make sure Billie was ok. She wouldn't leave Billie unless it was really necessary, but now that she had to I was the only one she could trust to keep her safe. Yeah, I could live with that. Maybe. I couldn't do anything to help my twin, but I'd sure as hell protect my little sister. Come hell or high water Billie would be safe and regardless of what happened Mom would come back home to a healthy, happy baby.

And the lie was working, keeping my mind away from worrying about Liza. It lasted the few hours it took Mom, Dad and the others to reach Riverside. It lasted until I felt a sudden spark of fear from Liza, but it was not from California way. I knew as soon as Mom rang me what she was gonna say.

Liza and Mal had disappeared. The rescue party had tracked their scents into the tree, they had the help of the tracker Jolie Hill just to be on the safe side, and there was a point where it cut off. A big clearing that held the unmistakable scents of a helicopter. Worse still they'd been abducted by vampires and one of the scents was very familiar to Mom and Dad.

Now I was really worried for the fate of my twin…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123, Lauren j, Cara Gracious, justandsimplyme, **kjbleier** and lzytigger**

* * *

><p>After the phone call from Catalina things moved quickly. The family were all ready to move out once they knew for certain Liza needed us. It was wrong for me to have thought they didn't care. They did care; they were just waiting for the right moment to move out.<p>

My only argument was that they didn't include me in those plans. Or at least the plans were that I should stay behind. I had a feeling that was the plan all along, even without Ebony about to give birth they would have found something to make me stay behind. I guess it made sense from the perspective that Liza only needed legal aide; it wasn't like I was trained in that area. After the initial annoyance I realised I was probably more needed at Tregarran and so I settled in to looking after Billie, and checking on Maurice every few hours, but he wasn't ready yet. I'd give him a few more days if I went by Billie's thoughts when she was in the womb.

I phoned Bob to say that I wasn't feeling too good and he should find cover for the morning, possibly the next few. He was seriously worried; he'd never known me to be ill before. But what could I say? It was the only thing I could think of to tell him. I just hoped he could find the cover. And that really was all the concern I could give him since I had so much to worry about now.

Looking after Billie was more of a chore with Mom gone so far away. She wouldn't stop asking where Mom was and I'd been told not to tell her about Liza, and they hadn't provided me with an alibi. I was at a complete loss. I had no idea what to say.

Then Grace suggested that we go out to the park in Olympia. I wasn't so sure, it wasn't the best weather and I wanted to be near a phone, I'd been having a bad feeling about Liza for a while, like pins and needles where our twin bond should be, but it was hard to explain to the others. Esme told me to take my cell and she'd ring me if there was any news, but taking Billie's mind off Mom was what was needed right now.

We dressed Billie in yellow dungarees, red gum boots and a red rain mac. She looked cute and was adamant on bringing her umbrella. She hadn't had chance to use one yet and wanted to try one ever since she'd seen Mary Poppins on DVD, which was part of Liza's old movies collection. I had to make it clear that an umbrella wouldn't help her fly. She accepted it grudgingly as I strapped her into the Escalade.

She was happy to be going out, she hadn't had chance to yet, not where there would be other kids. We spent the journey briefing her on how to act in front of humans. We thought maybe we could get away with saying she was two, at least that way she could run around a bit and wouldn't have to curb her talking too much.

The weather was a lot better over Olympia, the sky deep blue and a weak winter sun. It was chilly, but there was a few people making the most of the dry weather. Billie wasn't happy about leaving her umbrella in the car, or having to change into her sneakers and blue duffle coat, until I promised to buy her an ice cream. That worked and she was soon walking between Grace and me, happy to be wearing gloves instead of mittens. She was looking forward to meeting other kids and I hoped that there were some about because all we'd seen so far were a couple of dog walkers and a jogger or two.

There was a stand of trees, bare now in the winter, but the trunks were enough to obscure our vision as we took a bend in the path. We emerged from the trees and the sound of kids playing drifted to us on the still air. Billie jumped up and down before trying to run on ahead to the play area that I knew was just over the rise. We held her back a little since I wasn't sure how much notice she would take of what we'd told her about blending in at the moment or if she would remember it in her excitement over seeing other kids.

We reached the play area where there were several kids playing on the smaller equipment. They were all under five and I guess it made sense. It was eleven on a Thursday; all the older kids should be in school. Billie naturally wanted to go on the big climbing structure over the other end of the play area, but I warned her that the humans would think it was strange and all the other kids were on the smaller things.

Billie regarded the play area and realised this was true before she left go of our hands and run at a believable pace over to the small climbing structure where the group of kids were scrambling around the bridges. Billie went straight for the hardest climb, a ladder that was about four foot tall. She climbed it easily and when she got to the top she grinned and waved down at me.

"Can I jump?" She called.

"No." Grace and me called at the same time.

"Use the slide or fireman pole." I stated.

"The slide." Billie trilled as she walked over to it. "I saw it on Sesame Street. Elmo likes the slide."

She sat down and let herself go, gliding to the bottom where she came off the edge and bumped down onto the wood chip. I was around there as fast as was humanly possible and I was aware of the other adults who'd witness looking a little awkward, waiting for the hysterics, but Billie got to her feet giggling.

"That was funny." She stated. "I go again?"

"Yeah." I replied and swung her up into my arms. "But try not to go so fast, you might hurt yourself."

Billie grinned and shook her head.

"But I can't hurt." She stated.

"Just be careful." I warned as I placed her up on the climbing structure again.

"I wanted to climb." She protested.

"Then slide down and climb back up." I suggested.

Billie thought for a moment then laughed before heading for the slide and she slid down it again, coming off the end and laughing her head off as she got to her feet. She did this a few more times.

"She's a tough little cookie that one." A woman said to Grace and me.

We both turned to her, she was somewhere in her late thirties with barely tamed brown hair and a slightly wary look of someone who's had one too many sleepless nights.

"I thought we were gonna be in for a few tears when she first came off the slide, but she seems to love it. Gloria Telford." She said holding out her hand.

"Grace Pearson." Grace said as she shook her hand.

"Tony Black." I stated when it was clear she wanted my name too.

"You're not married? Well I guess it doesn't matter in this day and age. Of course you could be her step father, or mother, because she doesn't really look like either of you." Gloria observed.

"She's my sister." I stated.

"Oh. Um… The same parents?" Gloria asked, trying to make it sound a casual remark.

Really she was only curious, she wasn't thinking it was impossible, she just hadn't come across many siblings who were so utterly different in looks. I wondered what she'd make of Liza…I couldn't think of Liza now and the woman was waiting for her answer.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's fantastic. Devon is my boy." She said, indicating a kid who was sat away on his own on one of the low barriers kicking at the woodchip. "He's a good boy." She said firmly in what sounded like a pre-emptive strike.

Suddenly Billie gave a yell and I turned to see her scrambling up from the floor as a boy stood up beside her. She was angry with the boy. He'd hit her over coming down the slide right behind her. I quickly intervened.

"You wanna go on the swing?" I asked, picking her up before she could pummel the kid or whatever else she planned.

"No. I want that boy to say sorry. He is mean. He kick me on purpose and Momma said that is rude." Billie replied.

"Well I guess you shouldn't run away…" I conceded as I placed her on the floor. _No fighting, no biting and no using your gift._

Billie nodded then ran back to the climbing structure. She started climbing again when the same boy came and pulled her off. Billie growled and sprung to her feet before she pulled him off the ladder and he fell on his butt. She folded her arms and scowled like Mom when she was angry.

"That very rude and not polite. You must wait your turn and no pushing. It is very naughty to hurt others."

The boy looked up at her, his lower lip trembling before he started wailing as if someone was trying to kill him. A woman with well groomed hair and casual but clearly designer clothes came trotting over in heels that were not really suitable for the soft ground.

"Mommy's here." She said, lifting him up gingerly. "What's wrong?"

"She…she…pulled me off the…the ladder." The boy sniffed and I tell you the kid deserved an Oscar.

"Who did?" The woman asked, and I moved in closer, I didn't like this woman's mind at all.

"Her!" The boy said in exaggerated despair, pointing at Billie who was frowning at him from the top of the ladder, wondering why he was making such a fuss when he was the one in the wrong.

"He kicked me and pulled me off first." Billie said firmly.

"Oh, oh did he now?" The woman demanded, turning on Billie.

"He did. He was being very rude. Momma said you mustn't be rude. It's not nice." Billie stated.

"I know my Dewy, he's a good boy and you're naughty for lying." The woman countered angrily.

"I'm not naughty." Billie protested. "Am I naughty Tony?" She asked when she noticed me approaching her.

"Course not li'l Sis." I said, coming to a stop beside the woman. "I saw everything."

The woman turned to me and looked me up and down, her mouth fell open slightly before she gathered her senses.

"Of course you'd defend her. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before. This park is for residents of Olympia only." She said haughtily.

"That's why it's a big feature on the tourist map of 'Places to Visit in Olympia'?" I demanded. "Look, your kid kicked my sister over and then he just pulled her off the ladder. I wouldn't say so much if it wasn't for the fact that he's the one making all the fuss, and he's twice as big as her."

"Are you calling my Dewy fat?" She demanded.

"No." I said, frowning, the kid wasn't even chubby, in fact a little skinny, I was just referring to the fact that he looked about four, maybe even five and was a lot taller than Billie.

"You shouldn't even be in here anyway! How do we even know that's your sister? You could be a…" She gasped and mouthed a word that made the Quileute fire rise up and I had to repress the urge to fursplode.

"But he is my brother." Billie stated. "We have the same Momma and Dada. Just I got Momma's hair and Dada's skin and Tony got Dada's hair and Momma's skin. Except his hair is straight, like mine."

The woman looked between us, glaring.

"I want that little brat to apologise to my Dewy this instant or I'm taking this to court. We could make a good claim for emotional trauma." She threatened.

"How about the emotional trauma Billie has suffered due to a grown woman who is a stranger to her calling her a brat and shouting at her?" Grace demanded.

"And what's this to do with you?" The woman demanded.

"I'm Tony's fiancée and I happen to be very fond of Billie. I warn you that if you try to bring charges against his family, not that any judge in the land would even entertain this, you'd be faced with the best defence team fame can by." Grace said coldly, and there was an undeniable steel in her voice that I'd never heard before, but she was defending Billie and I was glad.

"You're famous." The woman said with a snort.

"Oh that's why your name sounded so familiar." Gloria gasped. "Can I say Ms Pearson, your books have kept me sane when I've needed a quiet five minuets to myself." She added with a wink.

The woman was frowning.

"I guess you don't read much do you dear." Gloria said, tapping her arm. "Anyway, I saw what your little monster did and we've warned you before."

"You all tell lies about him." The woman said sourly.

"All of us Daisy? Really?" Gloria demanded.

Daisy glared.

"Well Mrs Grebe, on behalf of Park View Parents and Toddlers I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give Dewy a red card for the rest of this week. You know the rules."

Daisy harrumphed and stormed away dragging a protesting Dewy behind her.

Gloria shook her head.

"The kid's hardly a toddler anyway." She observed.

"This is a playgroup?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a good way to get kids to interact before preschool or kindergarten. I set it up when my oldest was toddling, and been running it ever since. Of course I was a single mother back then and the support was great, especially the sitting service."

"Sitting service?" Grace prompted, interested in what Gloria was saying.

"Some of these kids' parents work long hours, they stay with us during that time. We're usually in our little building across the street there, but it was such a sunny day we thought we'd treat them to outdoor activity before lunch." Gloria explained as we made our way back to the sidelines.

"Sounds nice." Grace observed.

"So where do you folks hail from anyway?"

"Olympic Pines." I replied. "Where it's not such a great day. But Mom and Dad are both away for the first time since Billie was born, and she needed distracting. We thought we'd go for a walk, make it a worthwhile day out, even if it meant jumping in puddles, but it's a nice day here."

"It is." Gloria agreed. "And I guess she takes a lot of distracting. She seems a sharp one. How old is she?"

"Three." I said, deciding it was better to up her age.

"She sure is advanced for her age."

"She's a little prodigy." Grace observed.

"And so bold." Gloria remarked. "Hey, why don't you stay with us for the day. There's a space since Dewy's gone home so we won't be over on the numbers, and a few extra pairs of hands are always welcome. I'm sure you got a tale or two you could tell them Ms Pearson, although nothing like your published work." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll tone it down." Grace said with a smile.

"Thanks for the invitation. I think Billie will love the chance to get to know some kids her own age. She's always surrounded by adults." I stated.

"It can be hard on a kid if there's a gap between them and their older siblings." Gloria stated.

I nodded.

"At last she seems able to approach other kids." Gloria observed as she watched Billie walk over to her son Devon.

"She doesn't like people to be left out." I observed.

"Hi, I'm Billie Black. What's your name?" Billie said, holding out her hand.

Devon peeked up but looked away.

Billie wrinkled her nose a little but decided to persevere.

"I am three years of age, how about you?"

Devon just carried on with whatever he was doing.

"I have a brother and a sister. Tony and Liza. They are twins and adults."

Devon wasn't interested.

"I like broccoli because like Gracie said they look like little trees, but you can eat them. We made broccoli and cauliflower bake the other day. I was allowed to put the cheese on."

Devon still didn't look up.

Billie sat beside him and looked at his hands.

"Ooh, _Ockynella Trans-ver-Sally_." Billie said. "Or ladybug."

Devon gasped and looked up at Billie through his fringe of brown hair.

"I have never seen a real one. Only in Dada's library book." Billie stated.

"You wanna hold?" Devon asked.

Billie looked at the bug crawling over Devon's hand.

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

Devon nodded.

"But you have to be gentle." He stated.

"I can be gentle." Billie stated. "And I wearing my gloves. I can't hurt her."

Devon nodded and put his hand by Billie's and encouraged the ladybug to crawl down onto Billie's hands. Billie watched the ladybug crawl to the edge of her hand.

"Turn it like this." Devon whispered, showing her.

Billie nodded and obeyed him.

"Do you know the rhyme?" Billie asked.

Devon shook his head.

"It was in Dada's book." She stated. "It is, Ladybug, ladybug fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone."

"Her house burned down?" Devon asked.

Billie considered this.

"I think it's a sad rhyme." She stated.

Devon nodded.

"Shall we let her go now?" Billie asked, "She does have places to go."

"Where?"

"To the Ugly Bug Ball." Billie said with a grin, Summer Magic was also among Liza's collection of old movies that Billie had raided about two weeks back.

"What's that?" Devon asked.

"A place where all the bugs go and dance and sing and play games and eat ice-cream." She said gleefully.

"Bugs don't eat ice-cream. They eat plants and other bugs." Devon stated authoritively.

"Then there is the aphid buffet especially for the ladybugs." Billie corrected.

"Then we must let her go." Devon said.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Billie asked, encouraging the bug back onto Devon's hand.

Devon allowed the bug to crawl to the tips of his fingers before he blew on the bug and it flew away. They both watched it as it disappeared into a bush.

"Wow, Devon never talks to anyone outside the family." Gloria observed. "He…he has selective mutism, especially around other kids. The speech therapists are hoping to start working with him soon. Hopefully they'll help him by the time he starts school."

"Hopefully." I agreed.

There was a bleep and Gloria checked her watch.

"Ok everyone, find your buddies." She called.

"What's a buddy?" Billie asked, rising to her feet because Devon had.

Devon took her hand and gave her a shy smile.

"You be my buddy?" He asked.

"Ok." She agreed. "But what is a buddy?"

"You make sure I don't get lost and I make sure you don't get lost." Devon whispered as he led her over to where the other kids were lining up.

Billie thought about this as the adults took up positions near their kids. Grace and I brought up the rear since that's where Devon and Billie was and Gloria was leading the party. We began moving.

"What if we both get lost?" Billie asked as we stopped at a cross walk for the light.

"Then the adults find us. But there'll be two of us." Devon said in the quietest whisper possible and I think Billie, Grace and me only heard because of our enhanced senses.

"Yes. It would be an adventure." Billie said in wonderment as her head was suddenly filled with Alice and other fantasy adventurers.

_Not a good idea Billie._ I thought into her head. _Devon is human; he wouldn't survive like you can._

_I won't wander off._ Billie stated. _I want to see in the building._

Well I guess her curiosity was a help this time. She was really interested in seeing inside a building that wasn't Tregarran or the Stables and she liked walking on the road, it felt different to the paving through the soles of her sneakers. She thought the air smelt different too, and she liked the feel of the sun.

The blue sky seemed to snag in her mind and she remembered our promise about building the fort. Before she could start asking I reminded her that it was raining back home and she accepted that glumly. Although she soon perked up as Gloria led us into the low but long wood and brick building.

We came into a little reception area that also doubled as a cloakroom. All the kids had a hook with a nametag and Billie was a little sad that she didn't have one herself. Devon went over to his mother and pulled on her pants leg until she leant in close and he whispered before turning away shyly. Gloria looked toward Billie then reached over the reception desk. She picked up a piece of card and some coloured markers. After a few seconds she came over to Billie with a staple gun in hand.

"This is your hook sweetheart." She said and stapled the card next to one of the lowest free hooks since Billie was probably the shortest here. Even so, her stability let her pass for a three year old, while if I swaddled her up I could pass her off for a six-month old, provided she was sleeping.

Billie looked at the card.

"That says my name." She stated. "And there's a picture of a ladybug. You drew that. Are you Devon's Momma?"

"Yes I am." Gloria replied. "You can call me Gloria."

"Gloria? That's a pretty name. It's like glorious which is wonderful, and you must be wonderful because you made me a badge with my very own name and a ladybug on it." Billie remarked as she removed her coat and hung it up.

"Thank you." Gloria said with a smile. "Now would you like to take your gloves off?"

Billie looked shocked for a moment; no one had ever asked her if she wanted to take her gloves off before. She was always eager to pull them off when she knew she could. She gave me a smug look as she peeled her gloves off and stuffed them into her coat pocket. She flexed her fingers loving the feel of the air on them. Grace tried to hide her giggle at Billie's behaviour, but I was suddenly on alert, what if she got really upset or angry?

Devon was back at Billie's side and he shyly took her hand again, there were too many kids too close to him now. He leant closer to Billie and whispered, "We're gonna eat now."

"We are? What are we having?" She asked.

"It is…" Devon trailed off and looked up at a big chart on the wall where the days of the week were colour coded and a star was placed in Thursday. "Blue day. We're having sgetti and meatballs and ice cream."

"I like ice cream." Billie said cheerfully. "Will it be chocolate?"

Devon shook his head and he suddenly clamed up.

"It will be nilla." A girl with white blond hair said authoritively.

"It's vanilla Casey." Another girl, this one brunet, corrected her friend.

"Nuh-uh, it's nilla. Like nilla wafers." Casey said firmly.

"That's how babies talk. Not saying their words pwoperly." The other girl observed.

"That's properly, Amber." Casey countered.

Amber stuck out her tongue.

"I like vanilla as well." Billie stated. "Especially when Dada does it with fruit."

"Dada is how babies speak." Amber, the linguistic expert stated.

"Aren't we babies?" Billie asked.

Amber and Casey shook their heads firmly.

"We are big kids." They said as one.

"Then what do we call Dada and Momma?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Daddy and Mommy." Casey replied.

"Really?"

They both nodded and Devon went to leave Billie's hand go, but she wouldn't let him. She turned to him and smiled.

"Stay." She instructed.

Devon nodded.

"And you didn't tell me your name." She observed.

"He won't." Amber stated.

"He don't talk." Casey added.

"He talked to me." Billie said proudly and the two girls gave her a disbelieving look.

Billie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Devon.

"You didn't tell me your name, but I read it on your hook. It is Devon, which is a county in England and they make toffee there." Billie stated.

Devon wanted to know more about it, but he wouldn't ask in front of the other kids. I felt sorry for him, at least I had a way of communicating when I felt too shy to talk. Unless they managed to help Devon he was in for a lonely life. Even as young as they were the kids in the playgroup had picked up that there was something different about him, I'd hate to see him when he hit kindergarten. In that moment I wished Billie really was his age, she seemed to be bringing him out of his shell.

"Come on, into the lunchroom." Gloria stated, ushering all the kids into the room on the right.

The doors in here were lower than average, I really had to stoop to get under them and I really felt like a giant in the low ceilinged lunchroom. It didn't help that half the kids were wondering this about me too. They'd never seen anyone as tall as me and they were brimming with questions.

First there was lunch to get through and I'd never seen Billie eat food without prompting before. She ate with her left hand, holding hands with Devon so he wouldn't escape. She seemed to think he'd disappear if she let him go, and I guess Devon was giving off the air that he'd do just that. He wanted to be back in the playroom looking at the bug book in the reading corner.

Billie and Devon were the least messiest kids at the table. I actually wondered why they made them spaghetti and meatballs, since it was so messy. But I guess kids have to learn to eat properly somewhere.

Once the kids were finished and had washed all traces of sauce and ice cream away at the sinks at the back of the lunchroom, we were all led through to the playroom. It was pretty decent and I would have loved to have played in here as a kid. It seemed that the kids could do what they wanted and Devon led Billie over to the reading corner where he took down an illustrated guide to insects and handed it to her shyly. I thought it would have been some kind of kids' book, with cartoon bugs with mammalian eyes, but this was a proper book aimed at adults with photos of the bugs along with detailed drawings of interesting features. Devon had always liked the pictures, but he was especially impressed that Billie could read out their Latin names. Or what she thought their Latin names were.

Then I was besieged by inquiring young minds. It started with one kid, a boy with bright ginger hair and a face that was one huge freckle. He pulled on my pants and when I looked down he said, "Hey mister, are you an Indian?"

"Jamie, that is not polite." An equally red-haired, be-freckled woman scolded.

"It's no harm." I assured her and I squatted down to Jamie's height. "I'm Native American, not an Indian, that's the name the white man gave us."

Jamie looked confused and I realised he was probably a little young for that type of joke.

"In the cowboy films I would be called an Indian, but if you wanna be polite then Native American is right. It's better if you know a person's actual people. I'm a Quileute." I explained.

"A what?" He asked with a frown.

"Quileute." I repeated, sitting down and crossing my legs. "That's the name of my tribe."

"Have you used a bow and arrow?" A girl in pigtails asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but that was in Medieval club in school. I've never shot one on the Res." I replied.

"Res?" Jamie asked as a couple more kids gathered around knowing there was something interesting going on here.

"It's short for Reservation. It's land given to Native Americans where we can preserve our heritage. The Quileute Reservation is called La Push." I stated.

Another girl, I recognised it was Amber, gasped and put her hand up to indicate that she wanted to speak.

"Yes?"

"I went there in the summer. There was all tables on the beach and we ate fish and Mommy bought me a necklace that was all beads. It had a wolf on it." She stated.

"A wolf?" Casey gasped. "Are there wolves in La Push?"

"Yes." I said. "Well not in La Push, but out in the forest. If you're really quiet at night you can hear them."

"Don't they scare you?" Another boy asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "As long as you don't wander in the woods the wolf won't hurt you. He'll only do that if you cross his territory."

"What's a terror story?" Jamie asked.

"Territory." I corrected. "It's his home. If you go in his home then he'll attack. That's why you have to stick to the path."

"Like Little Red Riding Hood." The girl with pigtails said authoritively.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Do you know that story?" Casey asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Can you tell it to us?" She prompted.

"Well…I guess…" I said, searching my mind for Little Red Riding Hood. I hadn't touched the story since I was one, the simpler tales never really held Liza and me as kids. We wanted the more complex ones. "Ok." I said and began.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy…"

"Girl!" Pigtail girl corrected.

"Ok ok. There was a girl called Veronica." I stated.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Pigtails said firmly and I grinned.

"Well her name was Veronica, but everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood because of the beautiful red cloak her Grandpa had knitted her." I said, letting on now that I was getting it wrong on purpose.

"Grandma!" A few of the other kids chorused in now and there was giggling.

"Yeah right, I forgot that. So anyway, one day Red's Mom asked her to take a pint of milk to her grandpa for his cornflakes."

Pigtails glared at me.

"Do you even know the story?" She demanded.

"I forgot some." I stated.

"Well it was cakes to her Grandma cause she was ill." Pigtails said seriously.

"Ok. Right. Red's Mom asked her to take some cakes to her grandmother because she was ill…"

I continued on with the tale, getting things wrong on purpose and the kids had fun correcting me. It was a fun way to pass the time while Billie poured through the bug book with Devon, and Grace entertained an audience of her own. The other adults hung around the edges watching. They seemed impressed that we managed to occupy the kids so long but still we were strangers and so there was a wary watchfulness about them.

After an hour of play it was time for the kids to nap. They were shown to the sleepy corner and Billie was given her very own mat to use. She found it strange going to sleep without Mom there, but when she saw that the rest of the kids were settling down she settled down too.

When the kids slept the adults ate. They'd all brought a lunch with them but Grace and I didn't have anything.

"We can watch Billie if you want to go buy something." Gloria stated.

I really didn't want to leave Billie alone with strangers, even in a place like this. What if she woke up and thought we'd abandoned her? Would she drain everyone here? I had a chilling image as she drained everyone in the two ways available to her.

"Is there a sandwich bar nearby?" Grace asked.

"Just down the street there." Gloria replied.

"Then I'll go buy us a sandwich each and you can stay here in case Billie wakes up." Grace stated.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"The usual?" She asked.

"You know what I like." I replied with a grin.

Grace smiled back before kissing my cheek, then she left the little playroom.

"So." Gloria said, taking a sip of her coffee. "How long have you and Grace known each other?"

"Since high school." I said, feeling a little torn now, maybe I should go protect Grace instead, had she ever been to Olympia before? Would she get lost?

"Really." Gloria observed. "Well her description is pretty good because you are more or less how I pictured Brody."

"Oh yes." One of the other mothers said. "Definitely Brody."

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this." I stated. "At least in front of the kids."

"Oh they can't hear us." Jamie's mother said, waving her hand dismissively.

"You'd be surprised what they hear in their sleep." I stated.

"NO TONY LIZA! THE BAD MAN!" Billie screamed and suddenly she was leaping up on her mat but she was still asleep.

I bounded over to her, scooped her into my arms making sure her palms didn't touch my skin.

"Hey Billie, it's ok." I whispered as I rocked her a little.

"The bad man in Volterra." She muttered and I got a flash of Alec in her mind.

What was Alec doing in Billie's mind? She was dreaming I realised, and this dream wasn't something conjured up by her mind sorting through the events of the day. It was memory. My memory of Volterra. No. Liza's memory. Yep, the perspective was definitely Liza's. I tried to push the images from Billie's mind as I thought comforting thoughts to her.

Billie was sniffing now as she began to stir. Other kids were starting to wake up too, Billie's crying having disturbed them. She opened her eyes and gave me a mournful look.

"It was a bad man." She whispered. "He took you and Liza."

"No. No." I crooned and kissed her forehead. _We'll talk about it later._ I promised her. _Unless you want to go home now?_

_I want to stay with Devon. We're going to paint a picture of a ladybug._ She stated.

_Then you can't talk more about your dream until we're away from the humans. Remember I told you there's things we can't tell them. This is one of them._ I explained.

_Ok Tony. I will not speak about the bad man until later. But I don't want him to hurt you and Liza._ She said mournfully.

_It was just a dream Billie, it's not real._ I assured her.

Billie sniffed again and hugged around my neck, then indicated that she wanted to get down. I placed her on the floor and she stood for a moment, rubbing her eyes then she smiled when she saw Devon was awake.

"We paint now?" Billie asked.

"When Mommy says." Devon stated.

"Ok." Billie replied.

Devon frowned slightly.

"You have a bad dream?" He asked.

Billie considered answering and decided she could trust Devon.

"Yes."

Devon took her hand and led her over to the reading corner where he pointed up at a scraggly old teddy.

"Tell him your bad dream and it will go away." He stated.

Billie bit her lip she wasn't sure about this.

"You can just think it and he'll hear." Devon said shyly.

"Like Mommy and Tony and Uncle Masen and Grandpa Edward?" Billie asked with a grin.

Devon shrugged and I was glad none of the other adults had heard that exchange.

Billie looked back up at the teddy then began to tell him her dream with her mind. I felt a sudden chill as she recounted the time Liza and me had wound up in Volterra, being led through that labyrinth of halls up to the Audience Chamber where we'd finally find our parents. But before that had been the fear, knowing we were trapped in the lair of the enemy and we wouldn't be able to escape. We were captured and I'd be used forever because of my gifts. Liza had a worse fate, forever Alec's bride.

Where had Billie got all this from? I hadn't thought about it in years so I certainly hadn't projected to her, and Billie wasn't telepathic so she didn't pick it up that way. Unless…

Well Liza and me had always had a bond and although we'd put it down to being twins, maybe it was more to do with me being a telepath and so familiar with her mind. Had I pulled Billie into this too and she was now seeing Liza's mind?

I had to check our bond. It was shaky, and Liza was, out… It was… Well it was like she was sleeping but she wasn't. Had she been dreaming?

_What's wrong?_ Grace asked as she took my hand, she'd only just returned from the sandwich bar.

_Billie had a bad dream. But it was Liza's memory._ I stated as I went back to the table to eat my sandwich.

_What?_ Grace asked in shock. _How?_

_I don't know, maybe she's been included in our bond. I said as I watched her anxiously over in the reading corner as her and Devon began to read the bug book again, all the other kids had gone back to sleep. Maybe because I'm awake and Billie was sleeping the dream affected her instead._

_Does that mean Liza's sleeping?_ Grace asked with a frown.

_It feels like she's unconscious._ I stated. _We need to go back home, what if there's news?_

_Then let's go._ Grace said, nodding her head.

_Billie wants to paint a picture of a ladybug with Devon. I'll have to let her or I'll have to tell her about Liza._ I realised.

_Maybe we can encourage her to do it at home._ Grace suggested.

_I'm kinda torn now. I want to be home for Liza in case there's news, but Billie's having so much fun here and it's not often she gets to be around kids. She might not get another chance for months_. I said sadly.

_What about Maurice?_ Grace asked.

_Well there is Maurice, but I know Nahuel is gonna jump on the first chance he gets to convince Ebony to go back to South America. Billie won't have him for long._ I explained.

_Poor Billie._ Grace observed. _I guess we should stay until the end of the day, I bet your family are still in departure at the moment so there's not gonna be much news. Maybe Liza decided to have a nap, she probably hasn't been sleeping well and if she's stuck in a police cell that's got to be boring._

_I'm gonna take your reasons right now because I can't think of any that would make Liza sleep in the day. Any that doesn't mean she's in very serious trouble. Especially considering Billie's dream of Liza's memory._

_What memory is it?_

_This one._ I said and showed Grace the gist of it.

_Sasha? He's behind this?_ She exclaimed, just short of saying it aloud.

_I hope not. I hope it's just Liza's subconscious giving the bogyman a familiar face or… God! I hate not knowing!_

We finished our sandwiches as the rest of the kids woke from their naptime. After naptime it was messy time, when the kids got to paint or make things out of play dough, just generally be creative.

Billie and Devon shared a piece of paper where they painted a load of bugs in finger paints. They were quite good actually; you could see what they were supposed to be even if they weren't one hundred percent clear. Billie made me write the names of the bugs with a marker, including the Latin names.

Billie beamed when Gloria said that it could be hung on the wall and Devon smiled too, he'd never had anything hung on the wall unless it was something all the kids had to do.

After messy time it was quiet playtime. Billie and Devon decided to do a jigsaw together. It was a Disney one, the Little Mermaid. It had a few scenes from the movie and one of them was Aerial in a pink dress. Billie made sure she didn't insert those pieces, anyway, she preferred Aerial with her fish tail. She couldn't understand why she'd want to get rid of something so beautiful and change so drastically for a stupid boy. It was better under the sea anyway, with all the talking fishes. Of course when she watched Cinderella she wanted to live in a chateaux with all the talking mice and the Jungle Book made her want to go to India and take down Shere Khan. As a family we decided it was best not to let her watch Bambi or Watership Down, at least until she was older. I guess Billie is just animal mad.

"You are Aerial." Devon whispered when they were admiring their handiwork after they'd finished.

"I am Billie." Billie corrected.

"You got her hair." Devon pointed to Aerial's hair.

Billie looked at Aerial's red hair copied a few times on the puzzle in front of them.

"Are you a mermaid?" Devon asked.

"I like swimming." Billie stated. "But I don't live in the sea. We have a pool and I swim every day with Momma-y." Billie frowned. "But Mommy had to go away today so I couldn't swim. They won't tell me why Mommy went away, I think it to do with Liza. Liza is my sister and Tony's twin. She has dark hair that is curly."

"I have some sisters and some brothers." Devon offered. "They called Bristol, Surrey, Warwick, Holton and Kent."

"Those are good names." Billie said with a nod of her head.

I immediately wanted to know what fascination Gloria had with English places and why she'd name her kids after them. I pushed the thought away since I didn't want Billie to accidentally pick up on it and ask.

At three o'clock the day was over, it was time to pack up and leave. I was glad to be heading home, sure there should be news of Liza by now, and if not, well I could tell them about Billie's dream. I was certain it was a clue.

Billie was a little hesitant to leave. She liked it at the centre and I was certain that if I gave her permission she would have brought Devon home with us. This was something Billie would have to get used to though. Especially when she was aging so rapidly. You had to learn to say goodbye.

Gloria wanted Billie to come back, but I used a truth that was viable. I pointed out it was a bit of a distance to travel everyday and I didn't always have time off work. Gloria understood and insisted that we pop in if we were ever in Olympia, she was sure we'd be more than welcome, but I knew we'd never come again because even in a month's time there would be a perceptible difference in Billie that even the humans would notice.

We offered to pay for the day, but Gloria refused, saying she always offered a free trial. I felt guilty since we wouldn't actually be using her services again. She accepted a donation instead since the centre could always use the cash, even if it was for a few extra cookies and milk for reading time.

Billie was a little on the tired side as we walked back across the park so I lifted her into my arms and she leant her head against my shoulder.

"It was an interesting day." Grace observed as she took my hand.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Did you like the other kids Billie?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Especially Devon. He knew all about bugs and fixing jigsaws."

"I'm glad you liked him." I stated.

"He was quiet though. He wouldn't talk to the other kids, only me. Was he told not to talk too much like you told me to do?" She asked.

"No. Devon…I'll tell you when we get home." I stated.

Billie considered this.

"Ok." She said.

Just then I was aware of someone calling my name, Grace and Billie too. We stopped and turned to find Gloria running along the path with Devon on her hip as she waved for us to stop. She reached us panting a little as she placed Devon on the floor.

"Devon wants to give something to Billie." She explained.

"Oh. Ok." I said and placed Billie on the floor.

She smiled at Devon and he smiled back shyly as he held out a resin block and Billie took it. She looked at it and gasped in appreciation when she saw the big stag beetle inside. I wondered if she realised it was a real dead bug, then I remembered she'd seen the old collection in the drawers in the library at home.

"_Lamprina aurata._ It's a good one." She stated. "But I haven't anything to give you back."

Devon shook his head, too shy to speak in front of Grace and me.

Billie placed the block into the front pocket on her dungarees, then gasped.

"I do have something." She declared and reached for her wrist. "My aunt Alice showed me how to make this." She said, pulling off the friendship bracelet, it was only a simple plait, but it looked convincing as a toddler's first attempt. "It's got all the best colours." She stated as she placed it on Devon's wrist. "Red, black, brown and blue."

Devon nodded to indicate that he agreed with her on the colour choice. Billie patted his hand then kissed him on the cheek. Grace and Gloria both made went 'aw' as Billie pulled away.

"Don't be gone long." She said.

Devon nodded, then turned to look up at Gloria.

"Well, I guess we'd better be getting home. And it really would be nice to see you all again." She stated.

"If we're ever in the neighbourhood we'll drop by." I assured her.

She nodded her head then turned around, taking Devon's hand. Once they were a safe distance away Devon showed his wrist to his mother, remarking how it was the bestest gift he had received and Billie was kind to give it to him. Billie in turn had the bug out of her pocket again and was looking at it in minuet detail.

"Can we go home now?" She asked. "I want to use the maggie-fying glass."

"Don't worry li'l Sis." I said, as I lifted her back into my arms. "We'll soon be home."

"And think of all the stories you'll have to tell Esme." Grace pointed out.

"I can tell her about the ladybug." Billie crooned. "And about Devon. He is my friend?"

Grace and I exchanged a look; this one could wait for another day.

"Yeah, he's your friend." I agreed.

"I like Devon my friend. He paints good bugs too, and he let me read all the names. His favourite bug is the golden stag beetle." She said as she held up the resin to show us. "He gave me one. He is my friend."

"Yep." I agreed, and I guess, for this day at least, he was.

"You know something Billie?" Grace said, changing the subject. "You was a real good girl today. You ate all your food without anyone telling you to, and you went all that time without wearing your gloves."

"Yes. And I didn't hurt anyone." Billie cooed.

"No." Grace said with a smile.

"Does that mean I don't have to wear them?" She asked hopefully.

"Well we might have to ease in on that one." I stated. "Maybe when you're playing you can take them off, but when you got to do stuff you don't like then you should."

"I guess I should." Billie conceded. "But I can take them off to play."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"That will be great." She observed as we came to the Escalade.

I opened the door and she scrambled inside. I strapped her into her seat as Grace got into the back to sit with Billie. I climbed in front and we were soon heading back to Tregarran.

It was almost dark by the time we reached home and Billie was fast asleep. I lifted her from her seat, careful not to wake her just yet or she'd be grumpy. Grace walked ahead of me to open the door at the top of the steps and held it open for me. As we walked along the corridor the door of the informal sitting room opened and Esme stepped out to smile at us.

"Did you have a nice day?" She asked.

"Yeah. Billie's got so much to tell you." I said. "Any news yet?"

"No. Not yet. Carlisle would like you to check on Maurice now if you'd be do kind." Esme replied.

"Of course." I said and handed Billie over to Esme, at which point Billie stirred.

She woke up and blinked at Esme before she grinned.

"Guess where I went today?" She asked, giving no sign at all that she'd just been fast asleep.

"Where?" Esme asked excitedly.

"I went to school." Billie stated.

"To school?" Esme asked in shock.

"Well, it was playschool." Billie admitted. "But we ate pasta and painted pictures and my friend Devon gave me this." She explained as she pulled the bug from her pocket. "Can we go look at it with the maggie-fying glass."

"Magnifying glass." Esme corrected as she carried Billie into the sitting room.

"Magnifying glass." Billie repeated.

Instead of following Esme and Billie I ghosted with Grace up the main staircase. She went to our room while I went into Carlisle and Esme's old room, which looked set to become a permanent maternity ward at this rate. Well hopefully not, I thought as I found my mind wandering back to what Grace had said and I'd hinted at and she'd dismissed outright. Well there was still no change on that front and I was certain there should have been something by now. I knew she was still my imprint, so there had to be something that was affecting her cycle, but would the change over still be a factor?

I pushed it from my mind as I entered the room to find Ebony on the bed looking a little disgruntled. Nahuel was holding her hand as Carlisle ran his tests.

"Is he ready to come out yet?" She demanded.

I placed my hand to her stomach where I knew Maurice's head was. I had a brief exchange of thoughts with him.

"I'd give it a few more days to be safe." I stated.

"God!" Ebony gasped as she dropped her head against the pillow. "I just want him out already."

"Well, it could be worse." I stated.

"How?" Ebony demanded.

"You could be having a human baby and have a nine month pregnancy like other women. Or you could be an elephant, eighteen months! Can you believe it? You only have a few more days then little Maurice will be ready to see the world. But he's still a little hesitant at the moment, it would be a little premature to instigate the birth now."

Ebony glared.

"I'll go now before I say anything else wrong. But the little guy's all comfy safe in there, why would he want to come out yet?" I asked.

Ebony still glared.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you a moment?" I said, thinking it was best not to speak to Ebony again for the time being.

"Of course." Carlisle said with a smile. "All done here. Mother and baby are fine. It is just a case of waiting I'm afraid."

Ebony scowled, but really, what could we do? Until Maurice was ready, or it was an emergency, there was no point in pulling him out. Carlisle merely nodded amiably to the expectant couple before he led me from his room and across the landing and to his office at the front of the house.

We stepped inside Carlisle's office, and it really was his office. It was surprising how willingly Dad allowed him to take back over, but then Dad did feel like he owed an eternal gratitude to Carlisle for all the year he and Esme brought Liza and me up. Giving him this office again was nothing.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Carlisle prompted.

_Little ears can be sensitive._ I stated in mind speak. _I take it there's no news on Liza yet?_

_Tobias phoned an hour ago to say they were about to board the plane. They should land in LAX very soon and then it is only the matter of half an hour and they will be with Liza_. Carlisle replied.

_Depends on the traffic._ I said. _Whatever time they get there it'll be too late. At least that's what I'm beginning to fear. Have been fearing ever since Billie had her dream._

_Dream?_

I showed Carlisle what had happened this afternoon. He absorbed it for a moment before taking a wary breath.

_You think Liza's in serious trouble as much as I do._ I stated.

_Given the connection between you and Liza, and the fact Billie is dreaming of things she could not possibly have knowledge of, it is highly likely that she shares a similar bond with both of you. I believe Essie stated that to look into your minds when you are connected is similar to looking at a pack mind?_

_Yes._ I replied.

_If it is a pack mind then although she is not a twin and was born eighteen years after you both, she is still your sister. A member of your pack._ Carlisle suggested.

_So she's included in the pack mind._ I concluded.

Carlisle nodded.

_You see, the problem if that's true is that Liza is in more trouble than anticipated. I think… I think…_ I didn't want to admit it.

"That Alec has taken her."

I dropped my head, unable to deal with the truth now someone else had mentioned it.

"Tony, we will know as soon as your parents arrive there. Until then, we must hope for the best outcome." Carlisle said in his soothing Doctor voice.

"Which is?" I asked.

"The police were mistaken, there wasn't enough evidence for their raid and Liza can go, free of charge." He stated.

"But I can't muster my usual optimism." I stated. "I feel like it's time to be realistic and face facts. God! Please let me be wrong?"

"I wish I could reassure you." Carlisle said softly as he placed his hand on mine.

"But you're preparing for the worst." I realised.

"If Billie saw Liza's memory then it's for the best."

"So what so we do?"

"All we can do is wait for news." Carlisle stated. "I suggest you go spend time with Grace while Esme has Billie occupied. Your time will not be your own over the coming days."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I left Carlisle's office and returned to my own room, avoiding the shortcut I used to take through the nursery and playroom. When I entered the room Grace was pacing the floor looking worried. When she saw me she pulled me into a hug, thinking comforting thoughts toward me, but she was as worried about Liza as I was.

If there's one thing I've come to learn in the years I've known you Tony Black, it's not to believe in coincidence. If Billie is dreaming Liza's memory of Sasha, I mean Alec, taking you to Volterra, then I would bet my life on him having kidnapped Liza. Hell, he might even be the one behind it all.

Grace sighed and pulled away.

_I should be supportive now, giving you words of encouragement. Dissuading you from any scenario that involves Alec. While denial can be a good thing, in this case I'd be a bad lover if I didn't take the realistic stance._ She stated.

_I know. And I appreciate it. It'll make it more bearable when the truth comes out._ I replied. "God I wish they'd phone already!"

It was three hours later that we finally got the call. I'd just settled Billie down for the night with a bribe; I'd let her put the bug next to her on the pillow of the bed in the playroom, when I was aware of the phone ringing.

I went down to the sitting room where Carlisle had answered the phone and I got everything from his mind. Mom, Dad and the others arrived at Riverside to find that Liza and Mal were on the run and the police were having trouble tracking them. Luckily they had an even better tracker to hand thanks to Liza's ability to make friends in unexpected places.

On hearing that his good friend Miss Liza might be looking on getting some legal advice Mr Sam Ransome JR had made his way to Riverside along with his mate Miss Jolie Hill. Jolie was one of the best trackers this side of the Atlantic. Jane would give anything to have her join the guard, but Jolie was happy with Ransome in Texas and if Jane forced Jolie to join it would make the VCAC as bad as the Volturi.

Anyway, politics aside, Jolie was willing to help out a friend and she soon caught Liza's scent, and Mal's too once Mom and Dad confirmed the other scent was his. They'd been heading deep into the trees, I guess it made sense as an escape route, it allowed them to ghost to put some distance between them and the police, and the police would be checking the roads first since that's the way a human would go. They'd gone about five miles north when Jolie picked up another scent, a vampire scent that she didn't recognise, but Mom and Dad did. It was Alec's scent and they were worried as they followed Jolie out into the clearing where a helicopter had been waiting. It seemed Alec had kidnapped Liza.

That was all they knew at that point in time, they'd phone Jane, let her know Alec was around, wouldn't she want to help now her brother was the one responsible. Stuff the vamp in Arizona, this was more important.

This was something I discussed at great length with Grace, Esme and Carlisle that evening. We went through a lot of theories, I guess in a sense we were all in the same boat. Stuck here worrying while our loved ones were hundreds of miles away possibly fighting for their lives. All we could do was try and make the best of it, and drive ourselves crazy with countless theories.

Then Carlisle mentioned something that didn't even occur to me since I was so worried about Liza.

"Do you think it may be a diversion?" He asked.

"A diversion?" I replied with a frown.

"Yes. It was only a moment's thought, but if somebody wished to empty Tregarran they have very nearly succeeded." He stated.

"What would be the point in that? It's not like they can just come claim the territory because we're off rescuing a coven member. Even if all of us had left to get Liza back because Ebony wasn't here, or Billie wasn't here or old enough to help us, they still wouldn't be able to. This is our territory, just the same as Forks belongs to the Cullens, even when you're not in residence." I pointed out.

"Yes, but that is assuming the people associated with Alec don't know about Billie, or even Ebony being here." Carlisle said carefully.

"You think one of them might be the target?" I asked.

"The baby of the Wolf Child may be considered quite a prize." Carlisle said gravely. "And then we have Maurice, the first child born to two dhampir as far we know. He could be a target too. I have heard a few whispers that there is a black market for dhampir babies."

"How horrible!" Grace gasped. "They really sell babies?"

"I'm afraid so." Esme said sadly. "We witnessed an auction in Maine. We helped arrest a lot of the vampires there, but then there were a lot of dhampir that needed re-homing, poor little mites. They have 'farms' where they breed them."

"Why don't we know anything about this?" I demanded.

"Jane wants it kept as quiet as possible in order to eradicate the practice without giving others ideas." Carlisle stated.

"Wouldn't it be better to shed light on it and make an example of the guilty?" I asked.

"If it continues it is something Jane must consider." Carlisle stated. "But if we can stamp it out before it becomes common knowledge all the better."

"Well I guess there's a sense to that." I conceded.

"Do you think these people might take Billie or Maurice?" Grace asked.

"Whether they planned it with Alec or someone might decide to take advantage, we can't be too careful." Carlisle answered.

"Yeah." I said thoughtfully. "I'll patrol tonight, but before anything else I'm phoning Uncle Hunter."

"Why?"

"Reinforcements." I stated as I grabbed the phone. "I can't run a permanent patrol, keep Billie occupied and check on Maurice on my own. Mom may have left me more or less in charge, but a good leader knows when to delegate, and this is one of those times."

Carlisle merely smiled as I dialled in Hunter's number. It rang and rang but there was no answer. Of course, he'd already be out on patrol, there was only one way I could contact him now.

"Well I'll go patrol now and speak to Hunter. I'll let you know via mind speak, but I'm running a tight circle all night. I'm not taking any chances." I stated as I got to my feet.

"I'll come with you." Grace said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I can run a circle with you. Maybe in the other direction, or the same direction but exactly opposite, at least that way there's less of an opening." She replied.

"But…" I didn't want Grace in danger. "Why don't you guard Billie in her room instead, just in case?"

Grace raised her eyebrows at me; she wasn't buying none of that. She knew I was trying to keep her out of danger, but she was sure that what I'd taught her so far about fighting would be enough to keep a vamp at bay until I got there. And I'd get there pretty quick if I felt her distress.

"I will guard Billie." Esme stated. "Grace will be better patrolling than me, and Carlisle has to stay close in case Ebony needs him. You two are best suited for guarding the border."

I looked at Grace a moment as she smiled at me, trying to reassure me that she could handle this.

"Ok. But you call to me at the first sign of trouble." I stated as I motioned for her to follow me outside. "Head to the north two miles, I'll head to the south. Keep the circle at two miles if you can, but don't cross onto anyone's property and skirt the highway."

"Ok." Grace agreed. "What are you gonna do?"

"The same, but from the south. Remember you're looking out for vamp scents you don't know. By the time you reach due south you'll come onto my scent so you can just follow the path of my scent from then on in. We'll circle like that all night, but you have to keep alert." I warned,

"Ok."

"And I'll be running as a wolf, so it's my wolf scent you'll pick up." I thought for another second. "Anything else I can think of I'll let you know when we're running. Except, you might want to lose the shoes. Running all night, you're gonna be sore in the morning with them rubbing your feet all night."

"Ok. I'll lose the shoes." Grace stated as she kicked them off and placed them on the steps along with her socks.

I decided to do the same, leaving my sweater and t-shirt there too. I'd leave pants somewhere convenient, and well my underwear was nothing, I needed to be wolf.

"See you in the morning." I stated as I kissed her head.

"So two miles north?" She asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What direction?"

"Counter clockwise." I stated. "It's how we always run."

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Grace stated with a nod, before she kissed my lips and ghosted to the north.

I took off to the south until I got two miles out. I pulled off my pants near a tree I'd remember then phased, running as soon as my front paws hit the ground. I felt out for Grace's mind, she was already running, two miles out as I'd instructed. I gave her a thought of comfort before I expanded my mind beyond the Olympics and out toward the Pacific. I finally caught the pack mind.

_Uncle Hunter, I need reinforcements stat._ I said.

_Tony, hi. Reinforcements?_ He asked.

This is what made the pack mind so good, I just let Hunter see my memory and he knew.

_Right, you are gonna need someone to run border while you protect Billie. I'll ask the guys tonight, see who I can spare and let you know in the morning. I'll dispatch them as soon as. Should be with you no later than midday._ He stated.

_Ok. Well Grace and me are running border tonight and, well I need to keep focused._ I explained.

_I'll phone you in the morning, around nine maybe, when we know it's definitely fully light._ Hunter promised.

_Sounds good to me. Thanks Uncle Hunter._ I replied.

_No problamo._

We broke off contact and I turned my attention to Grace and to the scents I was following. I'd already caught up with her trail and was rounding the west. Grace had caught my trail at the south and was now out to the east. We were on track now and I was certain we'd have the whole place covered. At least for tonight, but there was no way we could carry on doing this. I hoped Uncle Hunter would send enough pack members, I'd feel a lot better if I was Billie's personal guard.

My Grace did good, having never done patrol before, or really stayed up through the night, she held her end of the patrol well and was even a little disgruntled when it was time to head in at eight the next morning. She wanted to carry on running just in case, but I really didn't think anyone would attack during the day. Besides, I didn't want my Grace out there on her own if trouble did come a-calling.

I had time to shower and dress before Hunter phoned. He'd managed to arrange some help for me, but it wasn't what I'd expected. If I'm honest, I had hoped Uncle Hunter would come, but he was Alpha number one on the Res now and so I got the most experienced member in his place. Alex, the perpetual beta, and like Uncle Hunter, confined to a life of meaningless relationships while waiting for the one. Unlike Uncle Hunter, Alex had twenty years more experience of it and now he seemed to have settled on the thought that he'd never find her and dedicated his life to being a permanent member of the pack.

With him were some of the best the packs had to offer. There were eight of them altogether, if you included Alex. He had Joe Call running as his Beta. I still didn't know how to act with Joe sine the whole Tammie thing. I'd reported her to the Council, and she'd lost any standing within the community. She was finally regaining some respect when she was killed by a vamp who was trying and call my family out to war. It was awkward to be around him.

There was also Jareth Stonelake, who'd also been running for a long while now. He'd be stopping soon, he'd found his imprint, and she'd soon be eighteen and they could marry and settle down. He'd want to grow old with her, so that meant no more phasing. But for now he was as good a protector as you could find amongst Uncle Hunter's contemporaries.

Three of Uncle Harry's kids made up the younger members of the pack. Marshall, Billy and Ariana Clearwater. But then Marshall had been phasing for about eight years now and Billy had been doing it five so they weren't all that new, not as new as Ariana. She'd only been phasing for about a year but she made a formidable team with Marie Dwyer who was her twin in all but name, age and parentage. Well they had a bond like twins and they'd managed to take down a hostile vamp together before the rest of the pack had reached them. That has been on their fourth night out on patrol. It was impressive. Marie was also here making up the seventh.

And then there was the eighth, the one I had hoped I didn't have to face, it was Twain. I knew that if she didn't know already that I'd scuppered her book deal, she'd find out by the time she went home. Or maybe I should come clean and tell her why, advise her on what to take out then beg Garry to give her another chance. Maybe she'd forgive me if I did that.

Personal problems aside, the pack Uncle Hunter was sending was great and I knew they'd work well. Especially when they arrived and Alex said they'd split into two teams of four to take alternate shifts. Alex would lead team alpha with Joe, Marshall and Billy, while Twain run team beta with Jareth, Ariana and Marie. I was pretty confident they'd protect us well, but that didn't mean I would let my guard down.

The wolves doubled up in the four guest rooms, even though I offered my room if they wanted it. I'd decided that I'd stay in with Billie in my wolf form so I'd be instantly alerted to trouble from the perimeter. Grace decided to stay in the playroom too so we took one of the baby beds up to the attic and dug out a single bed instead so Grace could sleep.

Not that I thought I could ever sleep again. I was too keyed up, on high alert in case there was danger at Tregarran. Worried what was wrong with Liza cause I was having trouble getting a good hook on her mind. Even though Billie had picked up on her dream, our twin bond seemed weak at the moment. She seemed to be far away and I wondered how far exactly.

Turned out it was Arizona. Jane finally admitted that the vampire she was investigating was Alec and that's why she'd been reluctant to tell anyone, well he was her twin. She only told Mom and Dad when she heard Liza had been kidnapped and he seemed the most likely candidate. She was waiting on confirmation from her mole that Alec did have Liza then she'd move in with the guard to save Liza and, well it would be bad if Jane had to be the one to kill Alec, purely from the perspective that I was a twin myself and I'd hate to have to kill Liza, even if she was a serial killer and had to be put down. I didn't want Jane to have to kill Alec for her own sake, but I definitely wouldn't be sad to see him go after the heartache he caused Liza when she was so young. If it turned out that he is the one screwing Liza's life up like this then I think I'll kill him myself.

"Why are you sad?" Billie asked, looking at me with a frown as she bobbed in the pool.

"I'm not sad." I stated, trying to pull a smile on my face.

"You are sad Tony." Billie said firmly. "Why did Mommy and Daddy go away? Is it for Liza? Is she in danger?"

I shook my head.

Billie's lip trembled and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I know Liza is in danger. I saw it in my dream. That's why Mommy and Daddy go away. That's why you are sad. That's why the wolves are all here running out on the border. They're all worried about Liza and about me and about Maurice?" Her voice raise in a question at the end, but I was surprised how much she'd managed to work out.

"Billie, I want you to make a wish for me tonight." I said in a serious voice. "When you go to sleep I want you to wish that Liza is ok and she's gonna come back to us. Can you do that for me?"

Billie frowned for a moment, then nodded her head with a grave look on her face.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "And other than that I want you to forget I'm sad, or that Mom and Dad is away. Just be happy. Can you do that?"

Billie nodded her head.

"Ok then li'l Sis. You any better at bombing?" I asked enticingly.

Billie nodded.

"Then show me."

"Can I show you how I can swim a length without having to breathe?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do." I stated.

Billie grinned then showed me how she could swim a whole length of the pool holding her breath.

"That's excellent." I declared.

Billie clapped her hands, then she frowned.

"I don't want to swim now. Swimming should be with Mommy. Can we go paint instead? Or read a book? We could watch My Fair Lady."

"Well let's get out and we'll see." I replied.

We got out of the pool and spent the rest of the day watching DVDs. In between we had food and I checked on Maurice who still wasn't showing any signs of emerging soon. He was happy where he was and was staying there. Taking dates into consideration Carlisle gave him four more days; well he'd be coming soon then.

That night I put Billie into bed and once she settled to sleep I changed into my wolf form and lay down in the middle of the room. Grace scratched me behind the ear before she got into bed herself.

I could feel the minds of the pack two miles out running the same line as Grace and me the night before. Now and again I'd let my mind wander further, all the way to the mountains to the west, down to the town, out as far as the water, all the time staying aware of the pack.

It was around two in the morning that Billie stirred, and then started to cry. I padded over to her and rubbed my cheek against hers thinking comforting thoughts. Then Grace was there, picking Billie up and cradling her, rocking her gently as she sang a soothing song.

Billie opened her eyes sniffing.

"When will Mommy be back?" She asked.

"In a few days." Grace replied.

"I want her here now. And Daddy and Liza and everyone else. I want them all here and safe and not away and being hurt by the bad man." She stated.

"They will be safe soon. You'll see." Grace said and kissed Billie's head.

Billie sniffed again, hugging herself closer to Grace.

"When I have a bad dream Mommy let's me sleep in her bed." Billie whispered. "She stops the dreams. Can you stop the dreams Gracie?"

"I don't know if I can." Grace stated. "But I think Tony can." She added as she looked up into my eyes and I got a flash of what she intended.

"But Tony is a wolf, he won't fit in a bed." Billie pointed out.

I pulled the quilt off her bed carefully between my teeth and dragged it over to the soft rug. I dropped the quilt and lay back down on the floor next to the rug.

_You can lean against me li'l Sis._ I stated as Grace carried her over.

"We sleep on the floor?" Billie asked.

"We sleep against Tony." Grace corrected as she picked up the quilt and sat down on the mat.

She put Billie down next to her before leaning against me. Billie copied Grace and she thought it wasn't a bad idea to go asleep like this. I was a little apprehensive because it meant I had to be careful if I had to get up quickly, but I was sure I could work around it. We had the wolves out on the perimeter and the Denali had just arrived. I could sense their minds as they drove up the drive. Carlisle had called in reinforcements of his own. Billie and Maurice were now the most protected babies in Vegetania. No vampire was gonna take them to be slaves.

Billie snuggled into Grace's arms and they both soon drifted off. I stayed awake all night just in case. Nothing happened that Friday night, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be an incident. Maybe the bad guys wouldn't get here for another day or two. We could use the help of the pack and the Denali until Mom got back.

Billie had fun the next day with so many new people to meet. She adored the Denali since they lavished attention on her. She especially liked Carmen who she remembered spoiling her when Eleazar came to check out her power. In the midst of everyone wanting to see Billie Esme came and ordered me to go and sleep, even if it was just a twenty-minuet power nap. I protested, but she pointed out I wouldn't be able to protect anyone if I was exhausted.

I slept for an hour and I had a weird dream where I was searching for Liza, well I guess it wasn't weird when you thought about it. But anyway, I was searching for Liza and it was all misty. I was calling out her name, hoping like desperate that she'd answer me back. Finally she did, despairing that it was only a dream because Alec had her prisoner.

I promised her we'd get her out, and then she was pulling away from me. As I woke up I knew then it hadn't been a dream, I really had been talking to Liza. A quick shower later and I was telling Carlisle all about it. He nodded, taking it all in although he didn't like the fact that it more than confirmed our worst fears, Alec had taken Liza.

We tried phoning Mom, well all of them, but we couldn't get any of them. I remembered Mom said the area they were exploring was a dead zone. She'd be ringing at midday, which was three hours away. Just enough time for me to pull my hair out worrying I guess.

"We will tell her." Carlisle assured me.

Well there wasn't much more to do but wait, so I went to watch Billie while she played with all her new friends. She wouldn't leave Billy alone for a full hour when she found out they had the same name. She thought it was hilarious and was adamant that he had a girl's name. It was quite funny watching a twenty-year-old mock argue with a kid that could pass for three.

Before I knew it midday arrived and I ghosted to the library, picking up the phone as soon as it rang.

"Hello Mom? I got to tell you about my dream. Alec has got Liza and it felt like she was in Arizona." I stated.

"Yeah, we know." Mom replied. "Jane's mole just confirmed that Liza and Mal are both alive, but Alec is keeping them prisoner. Now's the best time for us to attempt a rescue. Liza's awake and giving Alec the run around, but it's only so long it'll work before he snaps. I don't understand it fully, just repeating Rea's message. Anyway, I just phoned to say we're heading out now. Next time I phone Liza should be back with us safe and sound and we'll be heading home."

"That's great." I said, feeling thankful.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Mom said.

"Talk to you later."

We hung up and I suddenly felt my optimism rise. Mom was gonna save Liza and all would be well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I posted this a day early because I'd like you all to read this before the next DID chapter**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Jaboo101, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra and Lsb123  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can't tell you how happy I was for the whole of that Saturday thinking Liza would finally be back with us. I wasn't sure how long it would take; after all, storming Alec's lair could take a while. I needed some distracting, but unfortunately for me Esme and Carmen decided to steal Billie for a few hours after lunch. Carmen was interested in Billie's artwork and Esme was happy to show off like any proud grandmother. How could I object since it would be for my own selfish reasons?<p>

I could have stole some time with Grace, but she said that she had to try and write something since she hadn't done a single sentence over the last few days and Garry would kill her if she fell behind schedule and I didn't want to give Garry any cause to hate me or think my relationship with Grace would ruin her career, so I didn't argue.

After scanning Maurice for the second time that day, Ebony's scowl threatening to become permanent when I told her he still wasn't ready, I was at a bit of a loose end. Since I wasn't needed at the border, or anywhere else for the time being, I decided to take advantage of the pool while I could.

I changed into my trunks down in the spa and ran bombing into the pool. That was fun I hadn't had this much freedom of the pool in ages. I floated for a while with my ears in the water imagining back to when Liza and me were kids. We used to love swimming together. Sometimes we'd talk out our problems or just share funny thoughts. What I wouldn't give to go back to those simple days?

Actually I didn't want to return to those days. Our biggest problem back then was trying to work out what happened to Mom and Dad. I didn't want to go through that again. This complicated adult life was better than that.

When I was floating over the deep end of the pool I decided to go under water. I swam to the bottom and sat down. But it was no good really. I could never hold my breath as long as Liza. After two minuets I started to get panicky, which happened now and I swam for the surface.

When I broke through the water I found I had company. Funny I hadn't sensed her, but there was Twain sitting on the side, dangling her legs in the water. I wondered if I submerged and swam quickly to the side and ghosted from the pool would she notice me. Well yeah, of course she would, she had sharp senses, even as a human. Besides, I couldn't run away from her forever. I'd have to face the music sooner or later; it might as well be on my own terms.

I swam over to her and got out of the pool and sat beside her.

"Look Twain, I'm sorry I ruined your book deal." I stated. "But you'd put way too much information in the manuscript from what Garry knew."

"Book deal?" Twain asked with a frown.

"You wrote a book about the history of the tribes of the Pacific North West." I said with my own frown.

"Oh that book." Twain snorted, then chuckled. "I didn't think I'd ever hear about that again. Not after all the rejection letters. Not even the agents seemed to want to take me on."

"They didn't?" I asked.

"How did you find out about that anyway?" Twain asked.

"Grace's agent mentioned it." I stated.

"He did?" She asked sceptically. "Who's her agent?" She added as if she couldn't help herself.

"Garry Richards."

"Garry Richards?" She demanded in disbelief. "That man was the worst of the lot. He told me not to bother with history if I was going to litter it with fantasy, I should become a novelist instead."

"I told him the stuff about the wolves was made up. Not that you made it up personally, just some kid back in the past trying to impress an outsider. It wasn't really one of our legends." I said apologetically.

"So you scuppered my chances?" Twain demanded.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry." I said dropping my head guiltily as Twain glared at me.

She burst out laughing.

"Look at you Tony, like a little scolded puppy. When did you meet that Garry bloke? It must have been sometime in the last two months since that's when you got back in touch with Grace. Well unless Garry has somehow perfected time travel, I don't think you were the one who caused him to reject me. He sent me that letter three years ago when I wanted to try my hand at writing professionally, but I didn't get very far."

"That long ago?" I asked in disbelief. "But he was talking as if he had it in the works."

"That is strange." Twain said with a frown. "Why did you try to kill my book anyway?"

"Because from what Garry said you'd put everything in there. And although most people won't think anything about it, it's too risky to put in too much of the truth. Especially about the cold ones. Can you imagine what the carnies would be like if it did get punished? They'd want your head for the possible exposure." I stated.

"They'd really get angry about something that most people will dismiss as fantasy?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's not the most people they're worried about, but those few who might read something into it and try to expose the vampire scourge. There's a reason the vamps rely on secrecy, and why we do too. For the vampires it's merely for peace, there's nothing worse than having people constantly try to stake you, but for us? It means protection. Just because we heal fast doesn't mean we can't die or be subjected to vivisection. Can you imagine spending the rest of your life in a lab or a zoo?"

"I doubt it would come to that Tony, but it doesn't matter now. My book was rejected, it won't be published." She said with a shrug.

"Well how about I go over it, take out all the things that you shouldn't put in there and then you can try again?" I asked. "Or maybe narrow it down to the tourist friendly version of our legend and publish it yourself. I'm sure Kim would be willing to sell it in the gift shop for a slice of the profit. Plus some of the money will go back into the community so all the better."

"Write guide books?" Twain asked in disgust.

"No. Local history books, and you got to start somewhere. At least you're getting your work read. And when it's successful you can offer your work on the Makah and Hoh for their shops."

Twain looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll think about it." She observed. "I'll let you know Christmas when you're down on the Res."

"Ok." I agreed. "So are you just gonna sit on the side all day or are you actually gonna swim?"

Twain laughed.

"Last one to the other side is vamp chow." She joked before she dove in and started swimming.

I jumped in myself and raced her, over taking her easily, well I am a vamp-wolf and this was my pool. No one beat me in my pool. And Twain didn't beat me, which was good cause I'd never live it down if she had. It wouldn't be right, Tony the vamp-wolf getting beat on his own turf, well in his own pool, especially with the rest of Twain's pack as witnesses. They'd decided to use the pool and had appeared sometime during the race and were now jumping into the pool. Ariana and Marie were a bit of a handful, which was kinda surprising really. They were worse now than when we were kids.

"Hey Tony, where's Grace?" Ariana asked.

"Working." I replied.

"What? Writing more of her books?" Marie said with a snigger.

"Yeah." I replied. "She's an author, that's her job."

"Have you been inspiring her lately?" Ariana asked.

"I bet you've been 'inspiring' her a lot." Marie added and they both kissed the air.

"Are you two twelve?" Billy cut in.

"No." They said in unison.

"Then stop acting so childish." He snapped. "I mean it's Tony and Grace's business if they decide to practice scenes from the book." He added with a grin.

"Yeah, very funny Bill." I said and socked him on the arm.

"No need to feel embarrassed Bro." He said as he socked me back. "And these two are just jealous cause they haven't found boyfriends."

"And you have?" Ariana retorted.

"No. And I don't wanna Sis." Billy said with a grin as he ruffled her hair. "Got me a girlfriend I'm more than happy with."

"Hang on." I said as something occurred to me. "Aren't you on team alpha?"

"I was, but Jareth couldn't handle the Wonder Twins nagging in his mind constantly out on patrol, so we swapped."

"Are they really that bad?" I asked in a mock whisper.

"Worse than you could ever imagine." Billy replied.

"Like you ever think of anything good." Ariana retorted.

"It's always Lisa this and Lisa that." Marie complained.

"Is Lisa gonna be out tomorrow?" Ariana asked in a melodramatic voice.

"Will I finally get to kiss her?" Marie added as she put her hands to her face in despair, before they both started laughing.

Billy sighed dramatically.

"Kids." He declared and I chuckled. "But all joking aside, I'm glad you finally get to be with Grace. You waited long enough. I don't know how you coped those three days she was changing, but now you get her forever."

"I was more worried the moment she got shot and I thought she was dead." I admitted, it was weird, but I realised this is what I'd missed, someone outside of the incident to talk to about it.

"She was shot?" Marie exclaimed. "How?"

I told them about Olwen, although I referred to her as crazy sword lady.

"Crazy sword lady?" Twain asked. "She has a big sword which looks the business and not just some Renascence Fair prop. She's dressed in strange clothes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh just one night out on patrol I saw a woman with a sword. She was just standing there watching me outside the border. I stopped and sniffed at her and she smelled human. She wasn't afraid of me, but looked me levelly in the eyes, as if she knew I was human on the inside. She approached me and since she didn't seem dangerous I let her pat my cheek. This seemed to be some kind of test that I passed because she said something that I didn't understand then vanished in a whirl of snow flakes." Twain explained.

"Can you remember what she said?" I asked.

"I don't know what she said, it was in a language I don't know, and I know six and five more at an adequate enough level to recognise it when it's spoken, but it didn't sound like any language I know." Twain said adamantly.

"Yeah, because if it was Olwen then she speaks a dead language. I know you don't know what she said, but if you try and remember the incident maybe I can translate." I suggested.

"Ok." Twain agreed and she began to remember the events of the night.

From the picture I got from Twain's mind it was Olwen she saw, and now I heard the words in Trailax. They were a little distorted since Twain really didn't know the language, but I could understand enough.

"I must go ask the stone man son about these wolves. They are not the monsters I have slain." I translated.

"Who's the stone man son?" Marie asked.

"Me." I stated. "Guess that's what she wanted to ask me about when I was rushing home to find out if there was any news on Liza."

"So she actually talks to you?" Twain asked with something I couldn't quite read in her voice.

"Yeah." I replied, frowning at her reaction.

"That's…" Twain trailed off.

"What?" I demanded when the silence started to grow.

"It's just… Grace doesn't mind?" She asked carefully.

"Grace just wants her to stay away. Olwen has done that." I replied.

"But she hasn't." Twain stated. "Not if she keeps coming back to ask you questions."

"It's only been twice." I stated. "She doesn't understand this world and only knows how to speak Trailax. She's just after a little guidance. I bet I'll never see her once she knows all she wants to know."

"Yeah well maybe you should just let her continue being ignorant and tell her to learn English and bug someone else." Billy stated.

"What?" I asked, but before I could inquire further there was a squeal of delight from the side of the pool.

"Billy!" Billie sang as she leapt into the water, clearing half of the length of the pool before swimming up to us. "Billy you are in the pool, and so is Tony and Twain and the Wonder Twins."

"How do you know to call us that?" Ariana asked as she grabbed hold of Billie and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

Billie shrieked with giggles.

"That is what Alex called you. And everyone else." Billie stated.

"Yeah, they all call us that." Marie offered.

"Billie, do you need me here?" I asked because I suddenly needed to talk to Grace.

"Why would I need you anywhere?" Billy replied.

I gave him a cold look since he knew I was addressing my sister.

"Wilhelmina Charlotte Black, do you need me here?" I rephrased as I continued to glare at Billy.

"No Anthony Black, I am playing with my friends." She replied with a grin.

"Ok. But don't call me Anthony. I prefer just Tony." I stated as I smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I just prefer Tony." I stated. "Now I'm gonna go if you don't need me li'l Sis, but if you do just call."

"Ok brother." Billie replied.

I smiled and kissed her head before left the pool and went to dress in the spa room. I couldn't help thinking about what the others had said. Was it a problem if I talked to Olwen? Well I guess only Grace could answer that.

I went up to our room where Grace was sat at my desk staring at her laptop screen.

"It's no good." She said. "I can't think of a thing to write."

"Is it bad?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"No." She said as she turned to me. "I'm just lacking in inspiration at the moment." She added before she grinned and kissed my lips, pulling back only slightly. "Care to help me find it?"

"Yeah." I agreed, seduced in that moment by her nearness and I grabbed hold of her, pulling her down onto the bed.

We were close to making out when Grace pulled away.

"There's something bothering you." She stated.

"No." I replied.

"It is, and it has nothing to do with Liza. Come on Tony Black, spill." She demanded, pulling away.

"It was just… Look if someone wanted help you'd expect me to give it to them right?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow. "No matter who they were?"

"Tony, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to manipulate me into agreeing to something before I know all the facts so that I can't go back on my word once I know all the facts." Grace stated as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"I was trying to structure it, but really there's no easy way to say this I guess." I said uncertainly as I sat up and crossed my own legs. "Twain saw Olwen, it must have been just before she accosted me again the other day."

"Why do you say that?" Grace asked.

"Because she told Twain she was gonna come ask me about the wolves. Guess that's what she wanted to know. Anyway, is there a problem with Olwen asking me about supernatural stuff she's not sure about?" I asked, looking directly into Grace's eyes, if she told me no, then I would tell Olwen to go bug someone else.

"As long as I don't see her I don't care." Grace stated. "I guess you are the only one she's comfortable with who can speak her language and knows about the supernatural. Just don't let her anywhere near me and don't make it a habit and let me know every time you see her."

"I will. Though I hope that I can foist her off on someone else." I stated, and it was the truth because I really didn't want to help Grace's killer any more than was necessary. "Maybe Liza can teach her a thing or two when she's back. She'd be much better at it than me and she's not a vampire so Olwen can't complain on that front."

"Good idea." Grace said and kissed my nose. "Now that we got that sorted, how about a little more inspiration?"

"Of course." I said and kissed her lips, but I broke away from her quickly a second before the door burst open and Billie ran in and jumped up between us. She was still soaking wet from the pool.

"Ariana and Marie are mean." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"They want to put ribbons in my hair and dress me in a dress. A pink one!" Billie exclaimed.

"We won't let them." Grace assured her.

"Promise?"

"We promise." Grace and I said in unison.

"But you do need to get washed and dressed so we can go eat dinner." I stated. "We're gonna have steak tonight."

"Steak?" Billie asked. "I never tried that. Is it good?"

"Esme is cooking so it's gonna be." I promised.

We bathed and dressed Billie in her favourite jeans and t-shirt combo before we went down to the kitchen to eat at the breakfast bar. Billie liked the steak, but just about touched the vegetables. It was clear it was gonna take forever to get her to eat without any prompting. But she'd eaten ok at the toddlers group; maybe I could use that somehow. Anyway that could wait for another time.

For tonight she had ate enough of her dinner, so afterwards Grace, Billie and me watched a film. Then we read to Billie before it was time for her to get ready for bed.

Everything seemed to be going great, Liza was probably free by now, Mom and Dad were just busy dealing with Alec to phone yet. But they would phone soon and then it would prove my optimism was worth it.

Since the house was so well protected I decided I could use a little me time. Well Grace and me time. Not proper couple time, that would be too weird with the house so full, anyone could walk in like Billie nearly had, but some quiet couple time taking in a few shows or a movie was a different matter.

After we settled Billie down, she was a lot calmer tonight, willing to go asleep on her own, we went down to the rec room and settled on the sofa. No one else was in there so we flicked through the channels until we found something.

"Stop!" Grace called excitedly and I did. "Is that Dragons of Drainor?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"They still make it?" She asked in wonder.

"Yeah. But it's not as good as it used to be and all the characters are different." I replied.

"Let's watch it anyway." She said with a grin. "See if we can connect what we used to watch to this one."

I considered for a moment then grinned back. "Sounds great."

We settled back on the sofa to watch, and it really was fun trying to work out how the characters related to the ones who used to be in the version we watched. It helped when we realised there'd been a ten-year time jump and the leader of the gang was the baby who'd been born at the end of the last season we'd watched together. I'd stopped watching Drainor after high school. There was so much going on there was never time. Especially in that first year after graduation, when we were helping Jane to set up the Coalition.

It was nice to have this moment that brought back memories of high school. It was almost like being kids again, and with my mind a little more at ease with Liza coming home I was able to relax into it more.

Once Dragons of Drainor had finished, Grace declared that she had to go write, she had an idea she had to get down. I couldn't stand in the way since she had neglected her work these last few days, so I let her go off to do that while she could. There was some cheesy adventure show on after Drainor so I flicked through the channels until I found something I could stand to watch. I found a comedy show and I thought a little laughter would do me good.

The show had just finished when the landline rang. I answered it without thinking.

"Tony? Major problem here." Mom said in a distraught voice that sent alarm bells immediately ringing in my head.

"Mom? Did you get Liza?" I asked urgently, although I think I already knew the answer from the anxiety in Mom's voice.

"No. When we got to Alec's bunker it was deserted." She said with anger and I was worried because Mom hadn't got into this state since Tom had killed Tammie, I hoped the same fate hadn't befallen Liza. "There's too many scent trails around here for Jolie to get an accurate reading." Mom continued explaining. "We have no idea where they've gone. Jane is waiting for some word, any word from her mole. There was blood! Liza was bleeding! Oh god she was bleeding at some point! What has Alec done to her? I'll rip him apart I swear."

"Mom, you need to calm down." I stated, since Mom would be no help to anyone if she was acting irrationally upon her anger. "Once you find Liza then you can go into angry mode, but right now you need to stay calm and focus."

"I know. I know that. It's just… Why are we always one step behind…"

The phone went quiet on the other end.

"Mom?" I called.

"Tony?" Dad replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid Mother is a little upset at the moment. I will have to tend to her now. She merely wished to keep you informed. Once we know more of the situation we will phone you."

"Ok. Well I'll be by the phone." I replied.

"Talk to you soon Tony."

"Yeah." I said and we hung up.

I was starting to get that feeling again. That one that came with that little nagging voice that asked why I even tried thinking positive. This always happened whenever I held an ounce of optimism. It wasn't worth it really. Liza had always got it right, pessimist were never disappointed.

Oh no! Where was she now? It was oh so simple this morning. All nearly over. Now this? It just wasn't fair. Especially with me stuck here unable to help her. I was her twin, if anyone could find her I could. I had the biggest bond with her, so why was I stuck here in Washington when she needed me to find her in Arizona?

I had been badly treated here. Alphaed by Mom, banned from the rescue mission. Now it was a whole lot worse than they originally thought, now they really could use my help, but if I went who'd be here to protect Billie? Who'd be able to read Maurice to know if he was ready to come out? I was stuck here, but I wanted to help Liza. My twin needed me, I could feel that now. I realised I had been feeling it all day but I'd ignored it because I knew she'd soon be rescued.

Now I knew she was still in danger. Had Alec moved her having discovered Jane's mole? Was Mal still alive? I knew Liza was, but what about Mal? What was she doing right now?

I closed my eyes and got the weirdest impression of running. Heat and running. I tried to chase it, it felt like something to do with Liza, but it all collapsed around me. I searched for the feeling again, but it was lost now. What did it mean? Heat and running. Did it mean Liza had somehow managed to escape?

God I hoped that was true!

"Why are you watching this crap?" Grace asked, bringing me back to the rec room.

"What?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in Cal Files." She said with slight disapproval.

I looked up at the screen and it swam into focus just as it faded to black and the credits rolled.

"I wasn't watching it." I said. "I had a call. Liza's still missing."

"Oh no." Grace said sadly. "And I came to tell you Billie's not in her room."

"What?" I asked, jumping up from the sofa, ready to start tearing the house apart.

"Easy Tony." Grace said, placing her hand to my shoulder. "Before you do rip the house apart, why don't you search for her mind? That's why I came to you first rather than panic everyone."

That made sense and I swept my mind out. I didn't have to sweep far.

"Billie." I said firmly as I ghosted over to the juice bar and looked behind it where she was crouched on the floor.

She had the decency to look ashamed.

"What are you doing behind there?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She said as I lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa and placed her on the seat between Grace and me.

"Ok. But why are you behind the bar?" I asked.

"You were watching Cal Files and I heard Ariana and Marie talking about it today and I wanted to see what it was like."

"That programme isn't for kids." I stated.

"Well I guess it has some naughty words. That woman, Blair, she was very naughty. Esme would not be happy with her. No, not at all." Billie said as she shook her head in distaste.

"Did you see any of it?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"I didn't see. I was just listening. There was a lot of guns going bang and police sirens, and running. I think a lot of running because they was a lot out of breath." She stated. "It wasn't all that good really. I don't know what Ariana and Marie were thinking when they said it was good. I prefer Sesame Street and Mickey Mouse Club House. They got singing."

"Well remember that next time." I said firmly as Grace smiled over Billie's head. "Well I guess we should all turn in for the night now."

"Ok Tony. Can you be a wolf again and we sleep against you? Your fur is comfy and warm and I can sleep better like that." Billie asked, her eyes wide and pleading, and it was hard to say no even if I'd wanted to.

"Of course." Grace said as she hugged Billie before picking her up. "Shall we go get ready for bed and then we can sleep against wolf Tony."

_I'll occupy Billie for half an hour while you get your mind together._ Grace thought toward me as she left the room. _I think you've just figured out a way for your parents to find Liza._

I frowned for a moment as I tried to figure out what Grace meant. Then it seemed to come to me in a flash of inspiration and I was dialling Mom and Dad back.

"Hello?" It was Alice who answered.

"Alice, Liza isn't with Alec anymore. She's running. Running and running somewhere hot. That's what I got when I tried to sense for her. But I can't really do that all the way from here anyway. Mom and the other telepaths need to search for her mind. If you can't get a scent trail, get her mind trail. Whatever, she's escaped from Alec and is on the run, so I'd start with the desert."

"I'll pass the message on." Alice stated. "And Tony? Great work, we really should have brought you with us. I knew you'd be needed, but since I can't be certain when it comes to you half breeds…"

"They bet against Alice?" I suggested when she trailed off.

"Yeah." Alice said with a slight laugh. "Well we'll focus our search on the desert and hopefully we'll have some news for you by tomorrow."

"Well I'm gonna give it three days just to be certain." I stated. "I don't wanna get my hopes up again."

"I understand." Alice replied. "Well goodnight Tony."

"Night Alice."

I hung up feeling a lot better. I wasn't perfectly alright, but I knew I wouldn't be as fretful over Liza's fate as I would be if I wasn't certain that she was no longer Alec's prisoner. I just had to wait for her to be found, but at least she was free from the monster.

I went up to the playroom and phased. I realised at this rate I'd have to buy a load of new shorts when this was all over. Well it couldn't be helped, and Billie wanted the comfort tonight. But I guess I could charge the bill to Liza, call it my Christmas present. Not that it was Liza's fault she got kidnapped, and I shouldn't even think that she owed me anything, other than a normal Christmas present. I hadn't been as careful as I could have been phasing lately, I could do with some new shorts.

I settled onto the floor and Billie clapped before pulling the quilt over from her bed and leading Grace too. They settled down against my side and they were soon sleeping. I decided to watch their sleep tonight, make sure their dreams were carefree, especially Billie's since hearing the California Files was bound to add an interesting soundtrack to her dreams even if she hadn't seen the pictures.

The night past quickly. Grace and Billie slept right through without a single dream. I think I had a waking dream because of Liza. She'd crept into my head in the night and she was still running under the cooling midnight sky. The stars and moon illuminating the whole plane making it clear enough to still see the peak in the distance, the one they were using as a marker.

I kept a tight hold on that image. I had to draw it, I was certain of it.

As soon as I felt Grace wake up I asked her to whisk Billie from the room so I could phase back. She did, carrying Billie so gently she didn't even stir. I pulled on my clean shorts and sat down at the little art table. I took hold of a crayon and began to draw the landscape from my waking dream, making sure I got that strange peak in full detail. It was clear in my mind that peak was important.

After I was certain all the details were in place I went into Carlisle's study.

"Good morning Tony, you're up early." He observed.

"I haven't slept." I stated without a hint of regret.

"I thought knowing Liza's rescue was imminent you would have found your rest." Carlisle observed.

I realised I hadn't passed the message on to anyone else.

"No one rang through the night?" I asked.

"No." Carlisle replied. "Should they?"

"Oh god, I can't believe I didn't tell you guys, but my mind was all over the place last night and then Billie was hiding in the rec room and we just wanted to get her to sleep…" I babbled.

"Tell us what?" Carlisle prompted, cutting me off.

"That Liza isn't safe. At least not yet." I stated.

I explained what had happened last night.

"I see." Carlisle said once I'd finished. "Do you think they might still be in the desert?"

"Yep." I replied. "All night all I got was this image in my head." I said, holding up the picture. "Liza is real focused on it. I think she might be heading toward it. I thought that if I scan it and email it to them all they can narrow their search to this peak."

"Good idea." Carlisle stated as he fired up his computer. "Who will you email?"

"Everyone in the rescue party. Just do a round robin on it. I'll also phone to let them know it's there so at least one of them can look." I explained.

"It will be a great help to know where to narrow the search." Carlisle observed.

"Yeah. I just wish there was more I could do." I said sadly.

"Tony, you are all but leading this search from here in Washington." Carlisle stated as he tapped my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Tony, you have suggested ways that they can improver their search. That sounds like directing to me. You watch the odd procedural, you know that a team is only as good as the information it receives from those behind the computer screen."

"It still doesn't feel as if I'm doing enough to help." I murmured.

"You are doing more than enough." Carlisle assured me. "Here, away from the drama you can take that step back to think. To look at the wider picture and listen to your extra senses since you are not in the midst of all the activity and becoming agitated that your regular senses are failing you."

I went to refute this, but then I thought about last night. About the panic I'd felt when I heard Billie wasn't in her room. I was about to go into panic mode, I would have ripped the house apart searching for her, not even thinking about the fact that all I had to do was cast my mind across the house and I'd know. If Grace hadn't pointed this out to me I would have looked everywhere but the rec room. It had taken Grace to remind me of my telepathy that led to Billie being found with as little fuss as possible. I guess if I was down in Arizona right now I would be losing my head.

"You're right." I stated. "But I still feel a little useless. Well there's no point moping about it. Let's contribute the little we can and hopefully they'll find Liza by the end of the day."

Carlisle and I swapped seats so I could use his scanner and computer. I wrote out a basic e-mail and sent it to everyone who was down in Arizona. Once they had sent I phoned the number I'd used last night. It was Jasper who answered and he took my message and said he'd get right onto it. Then it was just a case of waiting until there was news again.

I decided that rather than sit around Tregarran wondering what was happening, Billie could use some distracting away from the oppressive hall. I wanted distracting too, just something to get me away from it all, so I thought maybe a little hunting trip would be good. Of course the others were a little worried since they were here protecting Billie, so it was agreed that the wolves would guard Tregarran along with Eleazar and Carmen, while Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Jodelle and Noah would come hunting with Billie, Grace and me.

We didn't want to go too far, so we jumped in the Escalade and headed north, then west, taking a hidden path into the trees where we parked the Escalade. We ran for a while, safe in the knowledge that humans didn't come out this way often since it was a little out of the way. We didn't use this place either because there were better ranges for a big hunt, but right now I didn't want to stray too far from home and since there was so many of us, using the woods around Tregarran wouldn't be adequate. This made this spot perfect for our needs.

Billie enjoyed running barefoot through the forest, being able to act like the half vamp kid she is, rather than pretend to be a human kid like she had to in the park. She liked being able to climb trees and leap from them without people thinking she was strange. She loved every aspect of her vampire nature, but there was still one thing she wasn't quite up to yet. It was bringing down prey on her own.

Since Mom and Dad hadn't let her go that extra step yet, I didn't see it was my place to make her. Especially since she was a little apprehensive about leaping at a running deer. Besides, this was a special milestone in a half vampire's life and I thought Mom and Dad would like to be there for Billie's first proper hunt since they couldn't be there for Liza and me. I pushed away the pain that appeared when I thought of Liza, I had to concentrate on keeping Billie occupied right now.

I wasn't exactly sure how to go about bringing down a deer so Billie could feed herself, until I saw how Dad had done it in her mind. He'd leapt on a deer and held it to the ground while Billie approached and bit in her own time. Well I was sure I could do that.

It was more difficult than it looked to get the deer to stop fidgeting until I covered it's eyes and it seemed to calm into the darkness as if it had already accepted death. Billie approached cautiously, but once she was close enough to feel the heat of the deer she went in for the kill. Moving with a speed that was shocking in someone so tiny. I held the deer all the while she fed and then…and then she cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to pry her away from the deer but she was hugging tight around its neck.

"She was a…a…a beautiful creature, but now sh…sh…she is dead cause I killed her." Billie sobbed. "I must cry for her to go to heaven."

I bit my lip not sure how to handle this.

"You're right." Grace said as she knelt beside Billie and put her head to the deer's chest as she wrapped her one arm around its back and placed her other hand on Billie's back. "We must say goodbye to her and thank her for the life she is giving us."

Billie nodded her head, her face still buried in the deer's throat as she cried. I pushed all traces of worry away as I placed my hand on Billie's head and thought up a picture of the deer's spirit rising out of its body to go and run around the forests of heaven with all the other deer. I showed it to Billie hoping she'd find some comfort from it. She sniffed and looked up at me, her dark eyes seeming to look into my soul.

"Thank you for the pretty picture." She stated. "I'll remember that."

She jumped up and hugged around my neck. She was feeling better in her mind about feeding from the deer now and I did hope she'd hold onto that thought in future. It helped not to think about it if you could, but if she was gonna feel guilty over killing animals I should give her something to work with.

"And thank you Gracie for crying with me." Billie stated as she let go of me and hugged Grace instead. "Now can we play hide and seek?"

"Grace and I haven't fed yet." I pointed out. "Do you want to stay by here with Grace when I hunt and then I can stay with you when Grace hunts, or do you want us to all go together?"

"We should all go together." Billie said firmly. "As Elmo says, there's safety in numbers."

"Yes he does." I said. "You'll have to ride on my back while we hunt, and remember to be quiet."

"Ok Tony." Billie whispered.

I put her up on my back and she clung around my throat.

_Not so tight._ I thought toward her. _Unlike Dad I need to breathe._

"Sorry Tony." Billie responded as she slackened her grip.

"Thanks li'l Sis." I said as I tapped her arm in reassurance. "Now let's go a-hunting."

Grace and I started ghosting through the trees after the herd that had dispersed when I'd caught the deer for Billie.

"A-hunting we will go. A-hunting we will go. We'll catch a fox and put him in a box and then we'll let him go." Billie sang and giggled.

_Shhhh… We don't want the deer to hear us coming._ I chastised.

_Sorry._ Billie thought.

Finally we were near the herd again and I pulled down the heat ready to launch the attack. Billie gasped and I prayed she wouldn't cry out as I bounded through the brush and took hold of the nearest deer. Grace had snared her own and we'd soon drunk them dry.

Billie wasn't as sad this time, but it was because she hadn't killed them. It was only the deer she killed that she cried for and I tried not to read anything into it. She was still a baby and they sometimes took weird steps in logic. Well they seemed weird to adults with all the experience open to them, but to kids it made perfect sense.

"We play hide and seek now?" She asked.

"Yes. We play it now. I'll count to a hundred and you and Grace hide and I'll come find you." I stated.

"Ok." Billie said, then frowned. "But that means splitting up. We should stay together with the bad men out there. I don't want them to take me, or you, or Gracie. I want us all to be safe. We go home and swim?"

"Ok. I'll call the others back." I stated and sent out the call with my mind.

They all arrived promptly. They'd fed and were ready to leave now. This had only been a bit of a top up anyway since the Denali hadn't long had a big hunt. They were mostly out as protection for us. It was reassuring to know that there wasn't any sign of vampires around here. At least there was some good news that day.

It was lunchtime when we arrived back at Tregarran and as I guessed, Billie turned her nose up at the mention of a sandwich. I decided to employ the big guns because she had to eat human food as well as drink blood or she wouldn't survive. We needed to feed both our halves to live and even though human food didn't taste so good to her now, in the future it would be different. It was just a case of finding what she liked, or failing that; make it more fun for her.

"I tell you what, we'll have a sandwich for lunch then we'll make some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner." I stated.

"Like I had in school?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Can I make them too with you and Gracie?" Billie asked.

"Of course you can." Grace replied. "Provided you eat all of your sandwiches, including the crusts."

Billie pouted for a moment, then nodded.

We made some sandwiches, and Billie ate them all up.

After lunch Billie wanted to play with the wolves again. Alex' group were having their off time, relaxing out in the garden despite the fact it was cold. Well us wolves rarely felt it and even though it was an overcast day, it was dry. It was the type of winter day you'd try and make the most of the outdoors. If anyone did come up to Tregarran, though I doubted it since we rarely had human visitors, it wouldn't seem so strange.

The guys had a loose game of football going and Billie wanted to join in. Alex didn't want Billie to get hurt, I guess he forgot she was a half vampire and was as strong as them and probably faster than them in their human forms. I guess it didn't really matter; it was good that Alex showed a little forethought. He changed to passing instead.

"But this is just throwing the ball." She complained. "I wanted to have a proper game."

"When you're over five foot, then come talk to us about a proper game." Alex stated.

"But I want to play now."

"Yeah, but right now all we have to do to get the ball is this." He said and lifted her up off her feet and turned her upside down.

"Put me down." Billie protested through a fit of giggles.

"What's the magic word?" Alex asked.

"Please." Billie replied.

"Well I was hoping for abracadabra, but I guess that'll do." Alex teased as he put her back on her feet. "So shall we do a few passes?"

"No." Billie said, shaking her head. "I got a better game. But we need a round ball."

"I think there's one down in the shed." I stated and ghosted to look.

The shed was full of old outdoor toys that Liza and me used to play with, I guess I should show Billie and let her choose. For now though I grabbed a plastic soccer ball, one of those light things that are for kids and not really resilient and way too bouncy for a proper game of anything. I guess the point was that they were softer if a kid got hit by one. This one used to have a picture of the three-eyed aliens from Toy Story, but the colours had long since faded where I'd left it out in the grass a lot as a kid. I never picked up after myself like Liza did, all her stuff was nearly immaculate, any fading simply because of age.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind; it was too painful to think of Liza right now. I had to think about Billie, and I managed as I ghosted back up onto the lawn where Billie was busy wrestling Marshall to the ground. He was letting her win, but only just. Her strength surprised him a little.

"Billie, no biting." I chastised as she went to do just that.

"Sorry Tony." She said as she backed away from Marshall. "I wasn't thinking."

"Well you mustn't bite when you're play fighting, it's not nice. You will hurt your friends that way." I explained.

Billie nodded, pouting slightly; she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"Anyway, is this the type of ball you were looking for?" I asked as I held it out to her.

"That is the ball. Exactly like Elmo's ball. We can play the game now."

The game was more or less baseball; we just used the big round ball and no bat. Since we'd need a few more to make up the teams we called in Kate, Garret, Noah and Jodelle to help us. It ended up wolves versus vamps, with me on the wolf team and Grace and Billie with the vamps. Ok, so the wolves were one down, but that was sorted out when us wolves went on to field and Billie decided she liked pitching so much that she swapped teams.

I know it wasn't exactly in the rulebook, but we could tell her how to play properly another time. Right now she was having a good time and she hadn't thought about Mom and Dad all afternoon. That had to be a good thing, she should be as carefree as possible, because with Liza on the run who knew what tomorrow would bring.

I would have stayed out longer, outside it was easier not to think about Liza, but it was December and darkness fell early, we had to pack it in around four. Maybe it was a blessing that as we went back into the house Billie had another activity in mind. Grace and I had a promise to keep to Billie and we set about making spaghetti and meatballs. Billie liked helping out in the kitchen, she definitely had Liza's enthusiasm for cooking. But then again I'd liked cooking as a kid, when I wasn't doing the actual cooking, the prep had always seemed fun. It was only when I got old enough to touch the stove that I got disheartened. I hoped Billie was more like Dad when it came to cooking so she could carrying on enjoying her own food.

I thought that maybe having more people eat with her would make Billie eat more and since all the wolves were down we set up the big table in the dining room so we could all sat around to eat. Billie did like that, and it did remind her of eating with the kids in school. She especially liked all the praise the others gave her for the food she'd helped prepare.

Billie even wanted to do the dishes, but Twain volunteered Ariana and Marie to do that as punishment for something they'd done out on patrol. I didn't even want to know, I was too worried about Liza, out there lost in the desert, I needed to know what was going on! Back in the house with few distractions I felt all the worry I'd been holding off flow back into me and I tried not to drown.

I needed to know what was going on, and I finally got a call around nine. I was Dad with a progress report and it wasn't good news. My picture had been a help, but only up to a point. They'd located the peak, but it seemed like it kept moving about. Mom and Grandma Bella couldn't even find the peak, which made them think there was a mind manipulator about.

I hoped that wasn't true because Liza was adamant to get to that peak no matter what. What if she was being led further and further into the heart of the desert where she'd eventually die?

This wouldn't happen if I was with her, my shield would protect. I wondered if I could send my shield to her through our bond across such a distance. Well it was worth it if it broke her out of the trap she was caught in, but I knew it was gonna take a hell of a lot of concentration. I'd also have to be up to full power. Did I take enough blood when I went hunting? Would it be enough?

Well there was only one way to find out. I could try and if I had enough power I'd succeed, if not, I'd feed and try again. Of course I'd have to wait until Billie was sleeping, and maybe I'd have a better chance of doing it if I was in my wolf form. I'd be closer to the pack mind. Besides, I wanted Billie to have as much comfort as she could in case our world was about to be turned upside down, and right now that meant using me as a pillow.

Once I was sure that Billie and Grace were sleeping I let my mind wander, down the path that connected Liza and me. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to break through to her, besides, there was so many other minds nagging at me that I really couldn't concentrate long enough for anything significant. I'd have to try it tomorrow at some point when I could really let myself go. Maybe I should try it in my spirit form, I could travel further like that than just with my mind.

With my plan in place I returned to my head and waited for morning to come.

It was a claustrophobic day stuck in the Hall with the rain beating down around us. Billie was constantly at my side, the worry in her mind almost palpable. Yesterday she'd been distracted, and she'd realised that. Now she was worried about Mom and Dad and why they weren't back with Liza yet.

Her worry was feeding my worry, on top of the worry I was getting from everyone else. Including Nahuel who was starting to worry about Ebony since Maurice seemed adamant he wanted to remain in the womb. At this rate he wouldn't come out until he was eighteen. I would kill Nahuel for the scary visuals he gave me.

It made it worse that I couldn't shut out the minds. I seemed to be suffocating beneath them and I needed out of Tregarran. Out of Washington! I needed to be in Arizona helping with the search. Liza was my twin and if I couldn't locate her nobody could. I mean all I'd have to do is be near her and I'd know where she was. When I pointed this out to Mom when she phoned around mid-morning, she gave a sad sigh.

"I know you'd know where she was straight away, but so should I. This whole place messes with your head, gets under your shield. It's just…" She trailed off and I tried not to be angry.

"I would know where she is." I said firmly.

"No Tony, it's like, well, like she's running in circles." Mom stated.

"Maybe she is." I pointed out since it was obvious. "We all agree the peak is some sort of illusion and it keeps moving. What if the aim isn't so much to lure her into the centre of the desert to die, but make her run round in circles? Teach her a lesson for running away? She still suffers, but isn't too far away from resources when she does need help."

"That's probably it." Mom agreed, but she sounded exhausted and distant. "I know I'm suffering out in this heat and I got the vamps to keep me cool and a constant supply of water. I wish there was a way we could…I don't know, zero in on her."

"Zero in?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"Well it's easy. You have to triangulate. You, Masen and Edward take different points around the general area you can all agree on, then all you have to do is all move toward her mind, one of you should come across her then." I stated.

"And that will work?"

"It's worth a shot, and at least you can start ruling out certain areas. You need to work in grids, that way you can dismiss certain ones." I explained.

"But if she's moving?"

"You'll detect her." I stated firmly.

"I guess I need to be more sure of my powers." Mom observed warily.

"Mom, you can do this, now stop wasting time and go look." I said angrily.

"Ok, but I need to speak to Billie a moment. Can you get her for me?" She asked.

"She's right here Mom." I said.

"What? But?"

"I had to tell her, well she already knew. And she won't leave me side at the moment. She more or less got Grace and me shackled to her. Anyway, I'll put her on." I explained.

I handed the phone to Billie.

"Hello Mommy? When are you coming back? I miss you lots. I hurt now you're away. Why is that?"

I let Billie have her quiet conversation with Mom for a moment. It wasn't my place to pry, besides, it gave me a moment to sit and think. Settle my mind a little before I burst a blood vessel or something.

_I think I'll enlist Esme and Carmen to help me distract Billie this afternoon._ Grace thought toward me.

_What? Why?_ I asked.

_Because you want to help Liza and you can't if you're trying to distract Billie the whole time. I heard there's a circus just pitched up in Ridgeborough, I'm sure she'd like to see that._ Grace ventured.

_She won't go without me._ I pointed out.

Grace considered that fact.

_We'll call it a girl's only outing._ She said firmly, then her thoughts jumped onto another track. _Actually I got a better plan. I could take her out to meet some old friends of my parents. They own horses and a couple of ponies. That's kind of a girl's only thing without being pink and frilly._

_It depends on the riding gear._ I quipped and was happy that I could joke, even if it was only a little. I_f you are going horse riding you'd better take Twain and the Wonder Twins. Horses can get skittish around vamps when they haven't been trained to know them. They smell the other in their scent_. I explained.

_Perhaps I shouldn't take Billie to see horses then._ Grace said, feeling a little sad that she might not get to go near horses again.

_You two should be ok, there's enough of a human odour about you and the wolves will be ok once the horses get used to them_. I stated. _Your scents might register as predator at first, but the horses will settle because you're natural, but it takes a lot longer for them to accept vampires._

_Then I'll ask Twain, Ariana and Marie if they'd like to accompany us before I mention it to Billie. "I need to use the bathroom."_ She said aloud as she got to her feet.

Billie merely nodded and got back on with her conversation as Grace left the room. I hoped they could take Billie out for the day, I knew I'd need complete concentration to get hold of Liza. To help her and shield her from whatever was being done to her mind.

By the time Billie had finished talking to Mom, Grace was back and it looked as if the trip was a sure thing especially since the forecast for this afternoon was good. Billie liked the idea of horse riding but wanted to know why I wasn't going too until we explained that it was a trip for girls only. She thought it was a little silly that it should be just for girls, but she wanted to see what horses were really like.

It took a while to get Billie ready, she was so excited. She was looking forward to being allowed near animals that she could pet and wouldn't have to kill. She really did like animals and I found myself wondering if Alex' dogs were having any more puppies. Although Dad would probably have a heart attack with a big dog running around the Hall. Maybe something smaller, like a little terrier. Something that could go hunting with her.

It was weird I could think of such things in the midst of all my worries, but then I guess it was a vein of hope. It was me thinking of a future where everything was ok and Billie could have a dog. That was good right? That little flicker of optimism still left in me. It was mind over matter, think positive and the good things will happen. I always thought that as a kid and that blind optimism was what I needed right now.

Blind optimism and a hell of a lot of blood!

The first thing I did after I'd waved the girls away in the Escalade was to slip into the forest and way out toward the mountains I hunted. I tried not to take too many and tried to stick to the weakest I could find in the deer herd, and the elk herd. I also took a mountain lion, I tried not to feel guilty about it, but it was a male anyway and I knew there was two fighting for control of this area, I just hoped I hadn't taken out the dominant one.

I pushed it from my mind, I couldn't think about that now and besides, the predator blood had given me the boost I needed. I ghosted back to Tregarran and went in through the kitchen, through to the laundry room and I ghosted up the north stairs up to the roof. I don't know why but I felt a strength here for what I was about to attempt.

Maybe it was because this was where Mom first showed me how to spirit walk. And that's what I was gonna do right now, spirit walk all the way to Arizona. I'd follow Liza's mind stream and I was sure I'd find her better that way. We were connected because I'd read her mind, and it was even stranger because she was my twin and our minds had been entwined in the Time Before and for the majority of our lives. Her path should be easy to follow, I just hoped I had enough juice to find her and protect her before I was snapped back to my body.

I would have enough juice and the longer I sat here worrying the less juice I'd have to complete this.

I went to the southwest corner of the house, figuring that the closer I was to Arizona the better. I lay down and closed my eyes. I allowed myself to relax, to feel my body fall away as I floated up into the air. I could see the thought streams now, the one belonging to Grace was more prominent than any of the others and it pulsed with all the feelings between us. I wished I could show her that, proof that we were imprints.

Couldn't let my thoughts stray, I needed to find Liza.

There was a bundle of thought streams almost pale, as they were stretched to breaking point. They all headed in the same direction. Some were more prominent that others, three stood out the most, and out of these three one was the most obvious. I dipped my hand in and I could see Liza, but she was so far away, running in the heat of the desert, holding tight to Mal's hand.

I dove into her thought stream and it took ages for me to reach her, I guess it was the distance because this usually only took a second, if that. As I got further away from myself I was met with resistance, but Liza needed me and I would help her. I fought on against the pull, and then it seemed to get easier. As soon as I was close to Liza I felt this extra boost. I was near my twin and I felt whole again, even if I was in my spirit form. It was enough for me to protect her, although I wasn't sure if I could communicate with her.

I couldn't, but I slowly worked my shield around her and around Mal. He was touching her hand so it made it easier for me to include him too. I don't think they realised that I was actually helping them; maybe that was a good thing. I also realised I couldn't just take away their only landmark and leave them stranded.

It was weird, in my spirit form I had a better sense of the place, and now I could sense water. Lots of water. A river it felt like. It was what they needed in the heat of the desert. I began to suggest the direction to Liza, directing her to the water source. I was so faint in her mind that I was sure she'd think it was her own thinking.

I guess it wasn't important right then and I could always fill her in later. Once she was safe with me we could talk all about this. I guided her and Mal on toward the water source. Willing them at every minuet to get there and be safe. To stay there until help arrived. If they were stationary they'd be easy to find right? Anyway, if I could get the general location I could let Mom know before I went back to my body.

The desert was getting hazy, but there was the rock formation up ahead. There was water there. They had to make it. They had to make…

I felt like I'd been catapulted back into my body. I was lying on a roof in Washington and rain fell on my face as I looked up into the darkening sky. There was an urgent mind about; I knew this one for what it was.

I leapt to my feet and ghosted down to the first floor, running for the maternity ward. I pushed the door open and they all looked at me in shock. Why weren't they already operating?

"Maurice." I said, but I didn't say, the words sounded blurry to my ears. I concentrated, calling on my energy reserves as I stood in the doorway while everyone else seemed to sway. "Maurice is ready to come out now." I managed to say and then the world seemed to move sideways…

Then the world went dark…

But there were words.

"Quick Garret, can you take him to his room, I am needed here. The rest of you who are free, a blood harvest is urgently needed. And for the love of god, and I can not stress this enough, do not let the Quileute anywhere near him."

What a funny request, why can't the Quileute go near him…

Then my thoughts frizzled out…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Skys the limit 7507, ****Lauren j,**** Alexsandra,**** Lsb123,**** Jaboo101,****Alph****abloodwolf and BellaNessieCullen **

* * *

><p>I awoke and felt so groggy, why was I feeling so tired? I never ever felt tired, my masters made sure of that.<p>

I paused and reviewed my thoughts. My masters? When in the hell did I start thinking of anyone as 'my masters'? I didn't have any masters; I was a free person, what the hell was I thinking?

I opened my eyes and frowned at the canopy above my head, I didn't have anything like that, at Tregarran or the Stables. What the hell was going on? Why was the scent here so familiar, but I couldn't place it either.

I sat up and got out of the bed, looking around this room with sandy coloured stone walls. The ceiling was high, and in the middle was a cartwheel made into a chandelier. Other than that artificial assistance, the only light came from the one high window.

There were screams everywhere and the scent of blood. A thousand ghosts crammed into that place, demanding that I listen to them, but I couldn't hear a single one. There were too many voices trying to shout together for me to hear one individual.

I had to force them away, shaking my head in order to concentrate.

That's when I noticed I was naked. Since when did I sleep naked? I mean, when I sleep alone when do I sleep naked? I didn't know but I needed clothes. There was a wardrobe, big, old fashioned, almost advertising a gateway to Narnia. I pulled it open and looked inside.

I felt like I was in a cartoon, like the Simpsons or something, where Bart opens his closet and it's all full of blue shorts and red t-shirts and that one suit for Sunday best hanging on the end. Only this seemed to be full of grey suits and white shirts and a black robe tucked in there at the end. The robe had a familiar shape that made my stomach roll with worry. I wouldn't touch the robe, but I guess the suit wouldn't hurt.

I pulled on the pants and the shirt, the jacket would seem too much, and looked around the room for a better inspection. There was a big door next to the wardrobe that led out of the room, I was sure of that. The bed was placed with its headboard against the left wall if you were walking into the room. To the left of the bed was a smaller door that led to the bathroom. To the right of the bed there was a TV area and in the opposite corner was a kitchenette with a small table and a set of chairs that were placed near the entrance. I knew this room, but I'd never been in it.

I decided to look further. I tried the outside door and it actually opened. I peeked out into a long corridor. I stepped out and turned to my right, walking along the length of it, trying not to be noticed. I guess it wouldn't be so easy with my height and all, but I had to try something.

I reached the top of a staircase, but I could hear someone coming up them. I dodged behind a pillar and hoped the person wouldn't look this way. When I saw a swirl of dark robe I realised I would have been better off pulling on the robe from the wardrobe, at least I'd be able to get around unnoticed.

"Tony, here you are." I jumped and turned to the small figure in black. "Why are you hiding brother, and where are your robes? You know how Uncle Aro frets if we are late for Court."

I stared at the figure in disbelief because it looked like Liza, it sounded like Liza, but it sure as hell wasn't Liza. Liza would never wear the robes or talk so fondly of Aro and call him uncle.

_What's going on?_ I asked urgently.

Liza chuckled in delight.

"Oh Tony dearest, how quaint. We have not used mind speak since we were children. There are no secrets between us and our family, why talk with our minds so they cannot hear?" She asked sweetly.

I frowned.

_What the hell is going on? Why are we in Volterra? How did we get here? Was it Alec? Did he do this? Why are you wearing the robes?_ I demanded.

"Of course my dearest Alec brought us here, honestly Tony, have you been out in the sun all day?" Liza chastised.

"No. I just woke up." I said with a growl.

"Oh, I see. You had the dream again." She said in serious tones as she took my arm and began to lead me back along the way I'd come.

"What dream?" I asked.

"The one where you are convinced we left this place with our parents rather than remained here. It is an intricate fantasy that builds with each visit. I believe last news was that Mother was expecting? Has she had the baby now."

"Yeah. A girl. Mom called her Billie." I replied, being carried along by Liza, lost in my own confusion.

"It is a good a name as any I suppose." Liza mused as she led me back into the room I'd woke up in. "However she is not real. None of it is real as well you know. It is all a fabrication that comes about this time of year."

"This time of year?"

"The anniversary of when we came to live here. There is still a part of you, your Quileute part I shouldn't wonder, that still rebels against the life we have made here. Never fear brother." Liza stated as she made me sit on a chair. "A trip to Mother will soon put you right."

"Mom's here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Come Tony, you must condition yourself once more, you know how much Mother is opposed to such familiarity as calling her Mom. She abides Mother merely because she is that to us." Liza chided as she began to tie a tie around my collar.

"I hate these things." I growled as she tightened it. "You know that."

"You _used_ to hate them." Liza corrected as she straightened out the tie. "Now you know that they add a certain class to your attire."

I glowered at Liza.

"Honestly Tony, it amazes me how you seem to reset to this mode every year. What is there in that other life that could possibly merit living there?" Liza mused in tones that suggested she thought wanting to live in the real world was somehow perverse.

"Grace." I said firmly.

"Oh my poor deluded brother, it has been years since you had her in your fantasy. Not since…not since…" Liza trailed off looking agitated.

"Not since what?" I demanded.

"Not since Uncle Aro ordered her to be changed for having knowledge of our kind. Her heart was too weak however. That old condition that struck her in childhood. It meant that she did not survive the change and she expired." Liza stated, as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Expired?" I demanded. "How can you put it so, clinically? She was your friend Eliza. You called her sister!"

"It is better to distance oneself lest we get weighed down in guilt." Liza said, and that was the first time I saw my real sister shine through, even if she was trying to bury herself.

"Is it worth fighting the guilt?" I demanded. "Who tried changing Grace?"

Liza gave me a sad look, then looked away.

"You would trust none of the others to stop. You insisted that you administer the venom yourself." She replied sadly.

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "God! This is such bull crap Liza! I got back in touch with Grace two months ago and because of an accident I had to do an emergency vampanization. I'm not sure of the exact maths, but Grace survived the change. Not only that but she didn't turn all the way. She's a half vampire, which means she can have kids and she's still my imprint." I added pointedly.

"Oh poor Tony, can you not see?" Liza said softly, placing her hands to me cheeks and giving me a look that suggested I was deluding myself. "Would this not be the perfect fantasy to concoct in order to relieve yourself of the guilt you feel? You have always felt you murdered Grace, yet here in your dream world you have Grace not only alive, but give her a method to live forever whilst remaining more or less human? Is that not the perfect scenario for one feeling guilty over something beyond his control."

What Liza said made sense, but I wasn't willing to accept it. If there was a dream world then this was it and I needed to get out. How would I get out? Was there an exit door? I had to find it.

For now it seemed I had to go along with Liza as she ordered me to put on a suit jacket and the robes. I felt the darkness take over me. Well almost, it wasn't really, but wearing those dark robes felt like slipping into darkness. I wouldn't let myself.

_I'm Tony Black; I live in Olympic Pines, Washington. I am _not_ a member of the Volturi._ I told myself as Liza led me by the hand along the corridor to the left of the door. This corridor seemed familiar now and I knew where we were going. To the Audience Chamber.

I knew I didn't want to step through those doors, could I not go through?

There was a figure waiting near the door.

"My Liza, I thought I was to escort you to Court this day." The person said and I recognised the voice of Alec.

"Sorry my love, but my brother was in need of assistance." Liza replied as she let go of me and went toward Alec before giving him a passionate kiss.

_Makes you sick doesn't it._ Someone thought as they took my hand.

I looked down to find Jane beside me.

_However did my brother manage to ensnare your sister in such a way?_ She asked, although it was rhetoric.

_He didn't._ I thought back.

I felt Jane's eyes on me, then her hand tightened in mine.

_Come talk to me after Court._ She thought. _Just play along and don't let them know you're remembering._

_What?_

_I can't explain like this, Liza might hear._ She stated. _Play the willing tool for now and I will speak with you later._

_Ok._ I thought, since she was the first ally to present themselves to me. _But how do I play the tool?_

_Do as Aro asks and don't let on you're fighting against Her control once more_. Jane replied.

_Ok._

Well how hard could it be? It wasn't likely Aro would ask me to do something too against my nature. Finding out a little info would be ok. I could go along with this, I could.

_Don't forget your diamond skin._ Jane thought toward me.

I pulled down the heat and felt my vampire self surface. Unlike Mom I'd never really disassociated my three selves into Mr Wolf, Mr Vampire and the me in the middle, they were all just me in different forms. Maybe being a dhampir all my life I'd always known the vampire me, and I hadn't tried to fight the phasing so it never became an issue. It wasn't a side of me I was trying to fight. Well there was the odd occasion that I'd have to gain control, but in the end it was like trying to hold back on an emotion.

As the doors opened I felt my back straighten into a more formal posture, like my body was used to doing this. We were allowed into Court to take up our position before the rest of the guard arrived. I was on the Volturi guard? That was seriously messed up.

I felt a mind inspect mine and I made sure my shield was strong as I looked into a pair of staring gold eyes. It wasn't often she pulled down the heat now, only for hunting, and with her hair scraped back like that it took a moment for me to recognise Mom sat there to the right of Aro's throne. Although she was sat on the floor, her back ramrod straight, her hands on her knees as she simply stared blankly ahead. I felt a shiver down my spine, as I realised it wasn't Mom sitting there; it was Esther-Marie.

I couldn't react; I couldn't react, not when I was right in the heart of the Volturi. I had to ride out this court session and talk to Jane later, find out what the hell was going on. Why did I need to talk to Jane? This was just a dream right?

I tried to force myself to wake up, but it wasn't working, I was stuck. I tried to remember what had happened before I woke up here, but I was interrupted as Jane told me where I should stand and then the rest of the Volturi filed in.

I felt panicky, but I tried not to show it. Play the willing tool, then talk to Jane later. I could do that. I mean, if I was in the robes they were hardly gonna pose a threat to me. I could get through this. I could get through this.

Actually it didn't seem that bad. All Court seemed to be was a discussion of how things were going. It seemed like a boardroom meeting, just a little get together to know how things were going within Volturi plc. It was pretty boring to be honest and if I hadn't been on such high alert I think I would have fallen asleep.

Finally it ended and we were disbanded. I wasn't sure where or when I was supposed to meet Jane, so I filed out with some of the other guard members deciding that it was probably better to head to my room. Not my room, the room that I woke up in. I refused to think of it as my room since that would make this nightmare real.

I felt a cold hand on my arm and I looked down to find Jane beside me.

_Keep walking at a normal pace._ She stated. "Court was rather dire tonight." She said aloud.

"You can say that again." I replied as I allowed her to lead me along the corridor.

"I miss the old days when there were people to burn, but there hardly seems to be any near-do-wells these days. You've ruined things Tony." She said playfully as she led me down stairs.

"How?"

"By being the best all round guards man we ever had silly." Jane chastised as she led me further down until I was sure we were deep underground.

"I am?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes. You are a good tracker when you use your mind gifts and your nose is good if the scent is new. You're an excellent fighter, and although you're not as strong as your mother, your alpha command has proven itself many times." She said as she led me along a stone tunnel that seemed to slant up slightly.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes. Although I think you use your work as a substitute." She observed.

"For what?"

"After you lost Grace you gave in to Aro. Without your love you had nothing to fight for and you gave up. But it's like mother like son I suppose." She mused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I suddenly felt cold.

"That Essie finally stopped fighting Esther-Marie the moment Tobias died." Jane replied darkly.

I stopped in shock and turned Jane to look at me.

"Dad's dead?" I demanded.

"Yes. Now come along we can't linger or she'll sense us." Jane snapped and started walking again.

"What happened?"

"The dream really has reset you this time." Jane observed. "You must not let on how much it has or they will take you again."

"Take me? Take me where?"

"From your head." Jane said ominously as we stepped out of the tunnel into a brick room.

"In here we can talk." Jane said as she went through the door in front of us.

I stepped through the door and into a round room with nothing much in it apart from a sink and some old mattresses. I looked up and found that the room was a tower with no roof. You could look right out to the blue sky above. As I saw the blue sky I thought of my promise to Billie, I had to get back so we could build that fort together.

"She never lets her mind wander here." Jane said as she shut the door behind us then led us down the steps that hugged the wall.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too many memories." Jane said as she stood in the middle of the round room, not wanting to sit on the mattresses.

"Did Dad die here?" I asked.

"No. He was killed in the Audience Chamber. That day my brother brought you here, Essie tried to make a bid for freedom, but she didn't succeed. Aro knowing that she had connected her mind to everyone but You, Liza and Tobias, ordered me to burn Tobias. Essie wasn't quick enough with her shield and Felix took the opportunity to take him out. I wish I had not done so, but Essie goaded Aro with calling him unwise and he realised what would happen if I burned her. I couldn't disobey my master." Jane said shamefully.

"Well that's nice to know, but it didn't happen that way." I said firmly. "Aro didn't click and when you tried to burn Mom all the Volturi were affected. Her alpha voice was wicked good too, stopped everyone in their paths then she ordered all the Volturi to leave us alone forever. And it worked. You came with us and you now head the VCAC."

"That is the government for American vampires if I recall." Jane stated. "Yes, you have told me of this other memory often. Almost every year that you have been here in fact."

"Ok." I said, deciding to play along for moment to see where it got me. "How long have I been here?"

"A hundred years." Jane said without batting an eyelid.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I'd die before I'd live in Volterra for that long."

"You have, but mostly because Esther-Marie manages to suppress you whenever you show signs of being you again. That's why I warned you not to make a scene in Court. You have to play it safe and stay you this time. Last time we nearly succeeded in getting out of this place, but Esther-Marie 'cured' you before our plan came to fruition."

"How many times has she 'cured' me?"

"About ninety times. After the incident with Grace there were a few years where you withdrew, then one year, around May, you began to question the reality we live in, stating it was some form of dream and you had to wake up. You were not a member of the Volturi, you had newly escaped. Esther-Marie suppressed those thoughts, but every year around May they reappear, only you add more onto your fantasy."

"Doesn't that sound just a little far fetched to you?" I asked. "Isn't it more likely that this is the dream and you're just saying this now as my brain tries to close me in this nightmare?"

"Why would your brain do that to you?" She countered.

"For the stress I've put it under the last couple of days? I don't know." I said with a shrug, then gasped. "Someone's coming out here."

"Right." Jane said and without warning she backed me onto a mattress, pushed me down and kissed me.

"What the hell?" I gasped, pushing her away.

_Play along!_ She snapped and I felt a zap of her power, only light, but it still was a shock.

She ripped open my robes and shirt and kissed at my neck. This was so wrong! Grace was my imprint! I should be with her! I wanted to get home! I needed to wake up!

Tony, this needs to look convincing, close your eyes and pretend I'm Grace.

But it wouldn't work, Jane felt too cold and it just wasn't working for me. How could it? This was all kinds of wrong and I just wanted out. I hoped whoever was coming would hurry up and get here.

The door open and Jane jumped up with a hiss. I heard someone let out a grunt of pain and I looked up to see them topple from the top of the steps as Jane used her power on them.

"There is such a courtesy as knocking." She growled as she ghosted over to the figure slumped on the floor. "We could have been further along in our tryst."

The figure got to his feet, brushing dust from his robes.

"Esther-Marie wanted to know why you were coming out this way." The vampire stated.

"To be away from prying eyes while we indulge in each other." Jane stated. "Or is it a crime for us to make love?"

"Of course not Jane, but why come to this filthy place?"

"For a bit of role play." Jane stated. "Welcome to my dungeon, would you like to join in? I'm told that pain can be quite arousing when applied in the right way."

"It's a tempting offer but I have other errands to run." The vampire said, as he eyed Jane nervously. "I'll…I'll let you get on with it." He added with a stammer, then ghosted up the stairs and out the door.

"I know you are listening." Jane said. "And I can burn you efficiently enough through the door. Either join us or leave us in peace."

I felt the vampire leave us this time and Jane turned to me with a sympathetic look.

"I know you hate that, it feels like a betrayal to Grace, even after all these years." She explained. "It is our cover however, it allows us to find these moments where we can remain undisturbed."

"So we're pretending we're lovers. Like Dad and Marlin used to?"

"Yes. I believe it was what gave you the idea, although it pains you to even kiss me so rendered in your mind is Grace." Jane sighed. "I guess it matters not, you must remember to hold your tongue in Court and trust no one, even Liza. My brother has cast a spell on her so strong it is frightening. Trust no one and do not speak out in Court. Perhaps this time we can get out of here."

"Why don't we just leave now?" I asked. "We could easily scale the tower, you could even make a door for us to the outside world so we don't have to go all the way to the top."

"We are right in the middle of a population centre, we would be seen." Jane said a little warily, as if we'd been over this before.

"Not if we did it at night." I pointed out. "We could even do it tonight."

"Then we shall do so. Tonight we will return here and then we will escape." Jane said with a smile, which faltered. "But to leave Alec behind…"

"Maybe without you here he'll escape himself in a few years." I suggested. "And of course Liza will come with him."

"And without her children here, Essie might fight back so she can go find them and I will have my friend back."

"And I'll have my Mom back." I stated. "Ok, so what time shall we do this?"

"How about midnight. Make it traditional." Jane conceded.

"Ok. Shall I meet you here or will you come to my room?"

"I will meet you here." Jane said with a nod of her head.

Then it was weird, like a time jump or something because I was back in that room and there was an alarm going off. I checked it and it was ten to twelve. I was going to be late!

I left the room and raced along the corridor, but as I came to the stairs I could see a figure standing there. I recognised the sandy hair.

_Jane?_ I thought and touched her shoulder gently, but even before I did I knew something was off.

As the head tumbled to the floor I realised I hadn't been getting any thoughts from her. I looked down in horror at her staring eyes before a foot stomped down on it and I stared into the grinning face of Felix. He punched me up under the chin and I went down.

Next thing I knew I was being propped up and Liza was standing in front of me looking solemn.

"It is a shame we had to kill Jane, but she has proven untrustworthy for the last time." Liza said in a flat voice that didn't sound like her at all.

"What does Alec think now that you've killed his sister?" I demanded as I shook off the hands that held me.

"I will consol Alec later, but now I must fix you or I will have to suffer the pain of losing my twin too."

"What do you mean by fix?" I demanded, then gasped. "You mean have Esther-Marie fix me?"

"Come now brother, Mother will not harm you." Liza said taking my arm and she started to lead me along the corridor. "She will merely put your mind to right so you will no longer suffer the guilt."

"No!" I shouted and went to make a run for it, but Felix was suddenly there along with Santiago and Barry. There was no way I was escaping them as cold fingers locked around me and forced me to follow Liza into the Audience Chamber.

There was Esther-Marie, sat now in Aro's throne with her head bowed. Then her head lifted, those gold eyes staring at me as she beckoned for the guard to bring me closer, although she only used her mind to inform them. Esther-Marie rarely spoke.

I fought against them, I didn't want her to take my mind and I knew with my shield up to the max she'd have to touch me to break through it. I wasn't gonna let that happen. This world wasn't real! I wouldn't let my real memories be erased. I wanted to be back with Grace. I wanted to know if I'd managed to help Liza escape the desert. I was needed back there and I couldn't forget about it.

I fought as hard as I could, I called up the heat and became the wolf. I managed to bite Felix' hand off, but Santiago grabbed around my ribs and exerted enough force that showed he'd break my ribs if I weren't careful.

I turned back to my human form, knowing that I could probably fight better, especially if I pulled down the heat and used my full vampire strength. But my ribs, though healing, were a weak point now, and Barry only had to poke them and I fell to my knees.

Santiago and Barry swarmed on me, holding me so that there was no chance of escape without serious injury. They forced my head up so that I had to look up into Esther-Marie's cold face as she approached me, ready to take my memories.

Suddenly everything froze.

"Quick Tony. This way." Someone called. Grace called.

I looked toward her and she was standing in a doorway beckoning me to follow her. I managed to work my way out of Santiago and Barry's grip, they really were frozen, and I ran toward Grace, followed her through the door and slammed it shut.

"Tony." She said firmly, taking my cheeks in her hands. "It's time to wake up. We need you out here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "And I can wake up now."

I knew I could do it and I pushed myself into it. I had to wake up. I had to wake up…

I woke up and I could feel Grace in my arms, all warm and soft, her scent so familiar to me now, yet still alluring. Lily of the valley and that little extra spice now she was a half vampire. I loved waking up with her in my arms.

I hugged her closer, burying my nose in her hair.

"My Grace." I murmured as I kissed her shoulder.

"Who is Grace?" Grace asked, sitting up and turning to look down at me.

"You are." I said, frowning up at her, wondering why her hair was done in some medieval style.

"I have been called graceful in my time, however I have never been called grace. You are behaving rather strange this morning, Brody." She observed.

"What?" I asked as I sat up myself. "Grace, what the hell is going on? Role play is one thing, but all this." I said, gesturing around the hut we were in. "Actually, who did you get to build this? It's exactly like the love shack you describe in the book."

"I have written no books. It is against the law for women to write anything bar letters, and perhaps the odd bit of poetry. I would not openly flaunt the laws when I wish to remain undetected so I can be with you." She said softly as she placed her hand to my cheek. "If I were to be seen to break the law in such a foolish way then Lord Anson would have all the ammunition he should need to prove to my father that I am unruly and disobedient and should be wed at once in order for my husband to put me right."

I tried scanning Grace's mind, to see what she was doing, but I couldn't get a reading. Actually I didn't have any telepathy at all and there was no feeling of Quileute fire in my gut. I just had this switch in my mind, at least that's what it felt like. A switch that I could turn to human or wolf. Right now it was set to human and as I looked at Grace I noticed some differences too. She was still blond and blue eyed, but her pallor was different, there wasn't the inner glow that my Grace had and it wasn't even the solid alabaster of the full vamps. It was the pallor of someone close to death, although there was plenty of life in those blue eyes. She was also wearing a low cut top, which gave me a view of her cleavage, and there was no scar there. I reached out and traced that line and it was weird not to feel it raised slightly beneath my fingers.

But then there it was on her arm, the three lines where she'd been attacked by a wolf as a child. And she was wearing the seal of the Talastria family around her neck. There was the ring on her finger, a wolf embracing a rose that Brody had carved especially for Lady Anna to prove his love in the vampire way since the wolves didn't put much stock in jewellery.

Then I checked myself over. I was wearing some form of crude cloth trousers. I wasn't wearing anything on top and I could see that my birthmark had disappeared, although I was scattered with battle scars. Some from vamp fights, others from rival wolf tribes. I looked back up into her eyes.

"Lady Anna." I said. "Forgive me, I had a strange dream."

"A dream? Do tell and I will interpret it for you." She said with a smile.

"No need." I said, shaking my head. "It was just one of those weird dreams that don't mean anything at all."

"A dream that means nothing, yet it causes you to question my identity and your own too. I saw you making some form of inventory. It was written on your face so clearly I thought I had developed mind reading abilities. It is most strange to see thoughts so clearly in the face of one who is usually so stoic as you." She said as she stroked the side of my face. "You are not my Brody."

I shook my head.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Tony Black and I don't come from this world. I come from one where you are a character in a book written by my love, Grace. She based Lady Anna on herself and Brody on me. I guess I must have fallen into this fantasy in my head when I was trying to escape the Volterra nightmare."

"Then it means I am not real." Lady Anna observed.

"Who knows? Maybe somewhere in the multiverse you are real and Grace has managed to somehow tap into your world and now I've fallen into the me shaped hole in it." I reasoned.

"You've taken over my Brody." Lady Anna said pointedly.

"Sorry."

"Can you give him back?"

"I don't know how I got in here in the first place." I stated. "I was trying to get back to me."

"Hmmm…." Lady Anna observed, then shot to her feet. "Come." She said as she headed toward the door. "We will go speak to the Mystic Woman."

"The Mystic Woman?" I asked as I followed her, I'd never heard of a mystic woman in Grace's stories before.

"Yes. She knows everything and she will know what to do with you. I am sure you are a very nice man, but I want my Brody back." Lady Anna said bluntly.

"Of course." I agreed, and I had this weird image for a moment that Brody was in my body and demanding to know what was going on and who were the people with stone skin and gold eyes.

Lady Anna led me outside and you really couldn't see the hut. It was built into the banking and it was only knowing it was there that you could see it. Lady Anna put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. There was the sound of hooves and a big white horse galloped toward us, slowing to a trot and eventually stopping by us.

Lady Anna got up into the saddle, then offered her hand to me. I hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I've never been on a horse before." I said as I eyed it nervously.

"Never?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nope." I admitted.

"Then how do you get about?" She asked as she gave me a curious look.

"I run, or use a car." I stated.

"A car?"

"It's like a horseless carriage." I stated. "It moves by itself."

"With magic?"

"No. I mean I guess it would seem like magic, but it's all mechanics." I said, not wanting to go into all the details of the internal combustion engine.

"We have mechanisms, they run from clockwork. There is one that makes the doors of the great hall open seamlessly, but that is not important. Do not show fear and the horse will stand firm." She said and she grabbed my arm and hauled me up behind her. "Hold on tight, if you can stomach holding a vampire."

"I got no problems with vampires." I said as I put my arms about her waist and the horse began to move. "My Grace is a half vampire, and so am I in my world."

"If your Grace did indeed create this place and created me in her image and Brody in your image, why did she make him a werewolf?" Lady Anna asked as the horse carried us on.

"Because I'm also part werewolf." I replied, wondering what she'd make of that little piece of news.

Lady Anna gasped.

"You are part vampire and part werewolf?" She asked in amazement.

"Yep."

"Oh my! Then there is hope for our future. What I would not give to have children with Brody and rear them in a world without hatred." Lady Anna mused. "To have children who bear the abilities of both our races, our kind finally united in one being."

"That would be nice." I agreed. "And maybe then the vampires will finally accept that the werewolves are equal to you and you should be allowed to marry Brody."

"To make our relationship public would be the most splendid thing." Lady Anna observed. "But I can not see it in our life time. Maybe our children will have better luck."

"You gotta think positive and hope for the best." I stated. "Some day Brody will be allowed to stand beside you on the steps of Gathon and both wolf and bat will raise their voices in unison and laude their united leaders, Lady Anna Talastria and Lord Brody Wolffang."

"That is a nice picture to imagine…" Lady Anna said sadly.

"Yeah, and hold onto the image." I cut in before she could add the 'but'. "Make it real and it'll happen."

"I will try." She stated. "Now we must be quiet, the path to the Mystic Woman can hold peril to the unwary."

The horse slowed down at Lady Anna's command and we moved on to a narrow path through gnarly trees, their leaves lost in winter. There was a cold wind that seemed to blow out from between the trees and I shivered. The darkness seemed to tighten around us and the horse didn't want to go on.

"We must go on foot from here." Lady Anna said as she dismounted and I more or less fell off. "You really have no experience with horses." She observed with a chuckle as I got to my feet.

"None whatsoever." I said as I brushed the dirt off my hands. "So is it straight on?"

"Yes, but do not believe your senses. Let the fear take you and you will succumb to it." She stated. "Move ever onwards behind me."

I followed her along the narrow path, through the dark trees, out into a clearing. But it was only a clearing because trees found it hard to grow on a sheer cliff face. The path was very narrow here and I tried not to fall off. I remembered what Lady Anna said too, I mustn't let my fear take me.

We were back into the trees, the ground rising and falling sharply as the wind grew stronger, looking to force us back. I realised this was all a test, if you couldn't make it through all this then whatever problem you had to take to the Mystic Woman wasn't worth it.

Finally we came to another clearing and here there was a cave.

We entered it and it was quite light inside, there were crystals in the walls that seemed to glow in the dark. There was no wind in here, but there was still an unwelcome feeling. You really did have to be determined if you wanted to meet the Mystic Woman.

There was a door set into a wall and I stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"We knock." Lady Anna stated and she knocked on the door.

The door flew open and we entered a room of darkness and flickering candles and smoke. It took a moment to see that there was a concentration of candles in the centre of the room. They were on a table covered in a dark velvet cloth. Behind the table was a hunched figure dressed all in black. She wore a huge bonnet with a dark veil draped over it so you couldn't see her face.

"You have passed my obstacles, be seated and tell me what the Mystic Woman can do for you?" The figure rasped.

I sat down on the floor and Lady Anna sat beside me.

"Lady Anna, you honour me with your presence." The Mystic Woman stated as she looked at us through her veil and the candlelight. "And I see you bring your mate with you."

"I do Mystic Woman, yet he is not my mate." Lady Anna replied.

"He is not? I know all, I know who your heart belongs to." The Mystic Woman insisted.

"This may be the body of my mate, but another soul rides it at present. That is why we seek you, so that he may go home and allow my Brody back." Lady Anna explained.

"And what say you skin rider?" The Mystic Woman asked, addressing me for the first time.

"I want to get back to my own world where my Grace is waiting for me. No offence to Lady Anna, she may look like my Grace, but she is not my Grace and I just want to wake up…" I stated.

"Enough." The Mystic Woman said, cutting me off with a flurry of arms that put her long, baggy sleeves in danger of catching fire. "I think I can remedy this, however I must ask you to wait outside the cave Lady Anna."

"Whatever you request Mystic Woman." Lady Anna said without argument and she left.

The Mystic Woman appeared to be listening out for something. After a minuet I knew she was looking at me.

"I think I know what you mean." She stated.

"About what?" I asked with a frown.

"About a person looking like another but not quite being them. I know I'm having a hard time dealing with you looking like that." The Mystic woman said with a laugh and her voice changed until I recognised it.

"Grace." I stated.

"Yep." She replied as she pulled up the veil.

"You're the Mystic Woman?" I asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah. It was weird. I was trying to help you out of your dream and then I ended up here and everyone thought I was a mystic so I played along, hoping you'd come along eventually." She replied. "We're in Darktide right?"

"Yep." I said with a nod of my head.

"But how?"

"Well I did think this was my fantasy, but I think that we might actually be in the depths of your head now. I mean it would make sense, how intricate the detail is and everything, and you are the Mystic Woman who knows everything, where Darktide is concerned." I pointed out.

"I guess." Grace conceded. "So why are you Brody?"

"Because it was the only place I could fit within the Darktide world." I suggested.

"I guess that makes sense." She agreed. "So how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe you can tell me what happened, I mean I passed out didn't I?"

"Yeah. Whatever you did to try and help Liza it caused you to, well not pass out. Carlisle said you've gone catatonic, like your mother did."

"Yeah." I said since I'd suspected as much. "When Mom was sixteen she tried pushing against her wolf half and ended up reading the whole of Washington State. It drained her and she was unresponsive on the outside. Inside she was living this perfectly concocted world where she was human, where everyone was human. It was like her idea of a perfect world."

"Right. So how did she get out? Carlisle said that last time someone named Jila was in town and she helped out. She's not in the country and with Essie in Arizona we'd have to call on Hunter or Tina. Carlisle suggested that I should try talking to you in the mean time since you've pulled me onto the dreamscape before. And because I'm your imprint, it might allow me access to your mind." She explained.

"And there was no harm in trying, if it didn't work Hunter or Tina are on their way anyway. But if it does work all the better?" I realised.

"Exactly. So I lay beside you and looked into your eyes and spoke to you, called to you. For hours I kept this up and nothing seemed to be happening. I wouldn't give up though, I don't know how long it took for me to get into your mind. The last thing I remember was hearing that they'd found Liza and Mal alive and well and they're heading home. I told you that and it seemed to breakthrough something because I was standing in darkness with a little window in front of me. I could see through to you having to live in Volterra, it took a while for me to figure out how to get to you, but when I felt your fear that they were gonna wipe your mind I knew what I had to do and that door just seemed to appear. Then we were running for our lives, and then I was here."

"Ok. I think we have jumped into your mind. Which is good because I can help us out of here now. We're not stuck in my mind but yours. I'm the telepath so I know how to untangle my mind from another one." I stated as I started trying to think the best route out of this.

"Is that what happened? Our minds were too tangled?" Grace asked.

"I think it was more a case of me not concentrating on where I was going. I overshot the station." I stated. "I should have sensed it out better. But it doesn't matter, I just need to be me again and then I can leave."

"What do you mean be you?"

"This ain't my body Grace, I'm one hundred percent werewolf here. But I think I know how to separate myself from Brody now, but you have to help me." I said as it became clear to me.

"How?" Grace asked.

"You have to separate us in your mind. I am not Brody, I'm your lover Tony. Brody is a character you created as a substitute when we couldn't be together, but you don't really need him now. You can separate the two of us." I said firmly.

"Brody was never a replacement for you." Grace stated. "And I didn't intentionally set out to base him on you. He just ended up that way."

"But he's not me." I stated. "So maybe you should start picturing him a little differently from me, and stop picturing Lady Anna like you."

"I don't picture Lady Anna like me." Grace said. "That's how you see her."

"Maybe I got a tiny bit of influence here then." I conceded. "But Lady Anna isn't important right now. I need you to separate me from Brody."

"Ok." Grace said. "How do I do that exactly?"

"It's your imagination. You just have to think it." I stated.

"Ok." Grace said looking doubtful.

"And you have to believe that you can do it. We're in your mind, what you think counts for everything." I said gently.

"Ok." Grace repeated, and she sounded more convinced of her chances this time.

I smiled at her in encouragement and watched as she closed her eyes. I closed my own eyes as felt a pull. I let myself go along with it and when I opened my eyes I was standing in my own body, wearing the jeans, t-shirt and open plaid shirt combo I'd favoured in high school. Standing beside me was someone who looked a lot like me, but there were definitely differences.

"Oh thank god." Grace sighed as she rounded the table to hug me, and now she was wearing her usual jeans and sweater.

"Lady Anna? What's going on?" Brody asked.

Grace turned to him.

"I'm not Lady Anna." She stated. "I'm Grace. Lady Anna is waiting out there."

Grace led the way out of the room and out of the cave. Lady Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady Anna?" She called.

There was no answer.

"What's going on?" Brody demanded. "Who are you and where is Lady Anna?"

"She was here a moment ago." Grace stated, not turning around. "Lady Anna!"

Brody let out a growl and I could sense him about to attack.

"Easy there bro." I said, blocking him from Grace. "There's no need to get violent."

Brody tried to push through me, but couldn't, I was a lot stronger than him. His nostrils flared for a moment and then he frowned.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "I just don't want you hurting my Grace."

Brody wasn't sure what to make of me, and he was starting to wonder if Lady Anna was playing a trick on him. Why was she pretending to be someone else? It was good to finally have my telepathy back. Then I caught something behind me.

"Uh-oh." I said as I turned around in time to see figures emerge from the trees.

Three of them were keeping Lady Anna subdued by weighing down her limbs. A fourth held a knife to her throat, and in front of them walked, well it could only be Lord Anson. Handsome, blond and arrogant, he was the perfect vampire lord. He knew how to deal with werewolf scum, and that amounted to killing them no matter who they were.

"Is this not a twist in the story?" Anson observed as he stepped up to Grace and placed his hand beneath her chin. "You could almost be sisters."

"_Take your hands off her and step away_." I growled, using my alpha voice.

Anson dropped his hand and stepped away from Grace, he looked shocked for a moment that he'd obeyed me, but he soon rallied.

"And I see there is another Bradley too." Anson observed, deliberately getting Brody's name wrong.

"My name is Tony Black and I am close to losing patience with you Lord Anson." I warned.

"Do not address me dog." Anson said coldly. "Bring the wench here."

The vampires holding Lady Anna captive moved forward.

"I want her to watch as we kill her friends one by one. Maybe she will think twice before disobeying me again." Anson said to his men and they laughed sycophantically.

"You have no right to kill here." Grace said angrily. "This is the land of the Mystic Woman, and it's on Wolffang territory. You should not even set foot here, never mind kill the prince of this land."

"I did not realise it was the prince. I thought it some other wolf, they do all look the same to me. I was trying to retrieve our good lady, stolen from our midst and I had to unfortunately kill the wolf in question."

"My people will not stand for this." Brody snapped. "It'll mean war."

"That's what he wants." I stated.

"Well it's not what I want." Grace snapped. "I don't even know what you're doing here. Well I'm the author; I'm taking control. You don't know about Lady Anna and Brody. You've never been to this place. You're all back at the castle going about your daily business."

Anson went to argue, but he and his men vanished.

Brody rushed straight over to Lady Anna and they embraced. They kissed for a moment as I took Grace's hand. Then they turned to Grace and me. They walked over to us and gave us a level look.

"Then it is true we are mere characters in your books?" Lady Anna asked.

"Well you're alive in my head, so you're not just in my books. Sometimes I feel I'm not writing so much as copying the story that's playing in my head. So I don't really control you, you write your own story." Grace stated.

"I think I understand what you say." Lady Anna observed. "And you were the Mystic Woman."

"I still am." Grace said with a smile. "I just won't be here anymore. I'm going back to my own world. I can make you forget I was ever here if you like."

"No. I'd like the memory of Anson being bested at least once in my life." Lady Anna observed with a grin and I saw her pointed fangs, which was a little disconcerting. "What has spooked you Tony Black?" She asked.

"It's just, fangs." I remarked.

"I thought you were a half vampire." She observed.

"Yeah, but this is what vampires look like where I come from." I stated and pulled down the heat.

"You're a vampire?" Brody demanded.

"Part vampire." I corrected.

"You have gone pale and your eyes have turned gold." Lady Anna observed.

"That's how vampires look in my world." I stated. "At least the good vampires who feed on animal blood and not those who kill humans. They have red eyes."

"That's a good way to tell 'em apart." Brody observed.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Anyway, we really should be going now." Grace stated. "I think I might know how to do it."

"Then we shall leave you. I really must get back to the castle before I am missed." Lady Anna stated.

"And I need to make certain Anson didn't cause any damage to my people." Brody added.

"Of course." Grace said without adding that Anson hadn't done any damage because she wouldn't allow it.

Brody and Lady Anna left, leaving Grace and me alone in the clearing.

"So what's your idea?" I asked.

"Kiss me." Grace said.

"What?"

"Just kiss me and think about what we're missing out there in the real world. If we want it hard enough we'll get back to our bodies." She stated.

"Well, I like your idea better than mine." I said with a smile.

"Which was?" She prompted.

"To imagine a door." I stated. "I prefer your way though." I added as I stepped closer to her.

"I thought you might." Grace replied as she placed her hand to my face and pulled it down to her.

Our lips met and it felt so good to be kissing Grace again, especially after the nightmare of Volterra where she didn't exist anymore. Anyway, that place wasn't real. There was a real place where Grace and me were imprinted and we'd be together forever. That's the place I wanted to be.

As our kiss grew in intensity I was sort of aware of things shifting around us, but not completely. And it wasn't like things sometimes shifted on the dreamscape, this was a definite shift in reality and suddenly I was lying in bed kissing Grace, but I was aware of other minds around me.

I pulled away from Grace and we both looked up to find Noah watching us while Jodelle was making a show of politely looking away. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and tried to pull the cover up over my head but there wasn't one.

"No need to feel embarrassed." Noah said. "You've only been kissing for the last minuet, and that's a good thing. It was so boring up to that point."

"I told you they wouldn't appreciate being watched." Jodelle stated.

"But it's been boring here the last day just watching them." Noah complained.

"I've been out a day?" Grace and I asked in unison.

"You've been out a day." Noah said pointing at Grace. "You've been out for two."

"I…I have?" I muttered as I sat up. "God, I feel so… I hope I didn't worry anyone."

"Of course people were worried." Jodelle observed as she turned back to me. "But Carlisle assured us you'd be fine, you just needed the right incentive to bring you back."

"And Grace found it." Noah piped in and Jodelle nudged him in the ribs. "Hey."

"Stop teasing them." Jodelle said. "Just be happy they're back with us."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, now that you're awake I'll go let Carlisle know so he can check you over. Make sure you're ok and not likely to attack the Quileute." Jodelle stated.

"Yeah. I think I'm safe now. I feel really full." I realised. "Have you been feeding me on blood?"

"Yeah. It's all you would take." Noah replied.

"I was like Mom was then." I observed. "Just wish my fantasy world had been as nice as hers, rather than the Volturi nightmare I found myself in."

"What happened?" Jodelle asked, looking intrigued.

"It doesn't matter." I observed. "I need to go find out more about Liza. I heard Mom and Dad found her." I added as I got up off the bed.

"Yeah." Grace replied as she stood beside me. "And Mal too. They were in a cave and they had them out safe and sound. That was the last I heard." She added as we left our room and made our way to Carlisle's study.

"There's been some developments since then." Noah stated as he followed us with Jodelle in tow.

"What developments?" I asked.

"There was a cleanup needed and Liza insisted that she and Mal help." Jodelle explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but operation fool the cops is underway." Noah replied.

"Ok. Well I hope it goes well." I said as I knocked on Carlisle's door and walked in.

"Tony, it is good to see you up and about." Carlisle announced as he indicated the chair opposite his desk. "And you too Grace."

"It's good to be back." I replied. "That place was a nightmare, worse was I knew it was fake but they kept trying convince me that I'd been building this reality for years, that this was the dream."

"Did you believe them?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all. For one thing it made Mom look weak, that she'd fold so easily. Even if the Volturi had killed Dad, Mom would have made sure Liza and me got out. What about my own shield and alpha powers? I wouldn't have stayed there in Volterra, and I definitely wouldn't let them touch Grace, let alone insist on vamping her to become their eternal slave. And I wouldn't have folded and gave into them, I would have died without Grace. That whole reality was like the anti-real world. It was horrible."

"It sounds terrible." Carlisle agreed in sympathy. "Did you have a bad time there too Grace?"

"No. I got pulled into an anteroom I guess you could call it, although I couldn't figure out how to get Tony out of his nightmare, then it became obvious. We were escaping that dream place, but then we ended up in my head. Inside one of my books." Grace replied.

"You had quite the adventure." Carlisle observed.

"Yeah. So what's happening with Liza?" I asked.

"Essie had intended to send her home as soon as she found her, however, Liza insisted that she and Mal help in clearing up the mess Alec has caused them. I'm waiting on confirmation from Alice that the plan was successful then I will call Essie to let her know you're awake."

"Trust Liza to want to stay behind and help tidy up." I said with a laughed. "So, Liza is ok right?"

"Other than being dehydrated, starved and extremely angry with Alec, she is doing well." Carlisle stated.

"When will they get back?" I asked.

"As soon as the police give them the ok to leave." Carlisle replied.

"Police?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"They plan to offer another in Alec's place." Carlisle said, keeping his thoughts very guarded.

"A human you mean?" I asked, understanding why he was being so hesitant.

"A human who has escaped justice for other crimes." Carlisle corrected. "He was the one who attacked Mal and Liza before they went missing."

"Even if he has done bad stuff, is it right to frame him for murder?" I asked.

"Possibly not. I suppose it depends on the crimes he has committed. We'll have to wait until the others return before we discuss the full moral canvas."

"I guess." I conceded. "Is Alec dead?"

"No. Bella is protecting everyone from his power whilst Emmett ensures he doesn't try to escape down in the cellars."

"Those old creepy rooms we never use?" I asked with a shiver.

"It's the best place for him until the trial."

"The trial's gonna be here?" I exclaimed.

"It's for the best. Jane wishes to draw as little attention as possible given the celebrity of the accused." Carlisle said, his words careful again, it was the tone he used when he wasn't sure about something, but had accepted it as the best course of action available.

"He's famous?" Grace asked with a frown.

"In the vampire world he is." I stated. "Very famous. Him and Jane were the ones every one feared on the Volturi guard."

"Why?"

"Because of their powers. Jane can make you feel as if you're burning up and Alec cuts out all your senses, leaving you unable to defend yourself when the guard rip you apart." I explained.

"Oh god!"

"Yeah. But then Jane's not a Volturi anymore and soon Alec will be nothing. He should never have come after Liza. He should have left us alone!" I growled.

"Tony, perhaps you should show a little compassion. Alec seems to be showing remorse for what he has done. If he seeks forgiveness perhaps we should give it." Carlisle said gently.

"Well it's not really ours to give. Only Liza and Mal can do that. They are the ones he kidnapped." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you still feel resentment toward him for hurting Liza and taking you to Volterra all those years ago. You've settled within yourself the fact that it led to the release of your parents, but that doesn't negate the fact that Alec took you there to induct you into the guard."

"I guess there's that, but I've never really thought about it in terms of forgiving him. I never thought I'd see him again so it was a moot point. Maybe I should think about it now." I conceded.

"Perhaps."

"Although it might not be worth it if he's gonna die anyway." I reasoned.

"It would not hurt to forgive him his sins before he is punished. Is that too much to ask?" Carlisle prompted.

"I'll have to think about it." I said firmly, because I know Carlisle was all about mercy and forgiveness, but he wasn't the one that had nearly become Volturi slave because of Alec.

Maybe I was being more judgemental than usual because of my recent trip to fantasyland, but anyway, Alec had hurt my sister and very nearly got me enslaved as a kid. Did I really owe him anything?

"I think I need to go see Billie now." I said as I got to my feet. "She's got to have been worried these last few days."

"She was asking after you before I was out." Grace stated as she stood beside me.

"Esme has been watching her since." Carlisle informed us. "They're in the playroom."

I knew that anyway, but I thanked Carlisle regardless as I took Grace's hand and we went into the playroom via the nursery. Although I stopped and in the silence of the room looked toward the crib, there was a baby sleeping there.

Is that Maurice? I thought.

Yep. He's not as fast developing as Billie. He's still like a newborn baby right now. Or at least he was before I entered your mind. He might be running around now for all I know and this is just a nap. Billie said with a laugh.

I guess we should leave him to it then. I replied and we went through to the playroom.

Billie was sat at the art table, drawing random shapes with a crayon, but otherwise looking bored. Then she looked up and let out a shriek of excitement.

"Tony! Gracie! You are awake!" She declared before jumping at us and managing to hug us both. "You were in a sleep and away from me. Now you are back. I'm happy."

"I'm happy to be back too li'l Sis." I said as I tapped her back.

"And you Gracie?" She prompted.

"I'm happy to see you again." Grace said softly.

"I have missed you both so much. More than Mommy and Daddy, cause they are far away. But you two were in your room, but I wasn't allowed to see you. I didn't like being kept away from you." She stated.

"It won't happen again Billie, I promise." Grace stated, and I hoped she was right.

"I am so happy that you are whole again. You scared me when you were ill." Billie said firmly. "I wanted to help, but I am a child and can't do that yet." She sighed. "I really wanted to help."

"You did help me." I stated. "I knew the bad world in my head wasn't real cause you weren't there. You helped me a lot."

"And you helped me." Grace stated. "You told me the words to whisper to Tony. The ones you thought would help."

Billie nodded.

"Just cause you're not big a strong yet doesn't mean you can't help in other ways." I stated.

"But is making people happy really helpful?" Billie questioned.

"It's very helpful." Grace stated. "People forget to be happy when they're worried, but having a few moments where they can forget what's happening and laughter can help a lot."

"I will remember that." Billie said.

"You really will be helpful if you do that." I stated and kissed her forehead.

Billie giggled as she hugged me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, directing it to both Grace and Billie. "Cause I could eat a horse."

"No. We mustn't eat horses, they're for riding on." Billie said with a gasp.

"It's just an expression. It means I'm really hungry. Why don't we go have something to eat and you can tell me all about the horses." I replied as I realised I'd passed out before I'd got chance to ask her about it.

"Oh yes I haven't told you about the horses." Billie said brightly. "I will tell you about them, but do I have to eat?"

"Have you eaten today?" I asked.

"Not since breakfast and it's lunch time now." Esme stated.

Billie pouted a little.

"I'll let you put the stuff into the bread." Grace enticed.

"I can make the sandwiches?" Billie asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She demanded. "Let's go make sandwiches. Can we make them for Alex and Twain and Marshall and Jareth and Ariana and Marie and Billy. We have to make them for Billy because he has the same name as me."

"We'll make some for everyone." I promised as I carried her down to the kitchen with Grace close behind.

"And Grandpa Jake and Granny Ness too?" Billie added to our list.

"Everyone who eats human food." I confirmed.

We made sandwiches, lots of sandwiches because Billie really liked building them. It was fun and I was hungry so I didn't mind eating them. The pack liked them too and I guess it was good they all had big appetites. And that I didn't want to take a bite out of any of them, there were no after effects from my trip into my mind.

It was a clear day for once, something I realised when I took a look out the window. I remembered my promise to Billie, one I intended to keep. If I was honest with myself I'd realise I was trying to distract myself, it would be a long wait until Mom and Dad got back with Liza. Carlisle had come to inform me that they were on their way home, right now, but whatever, it would take hours. A distraction would help.

So Grace, Billie and I spent the afternoon making a start on renovating my old fort. It really did help take my mind off everything until it started getting dark and we had to return to the house.

It was still quite early and I really didn't want time to think, especially to think that the one who'd caused all this trouble was right under my feet. I needed activities to keep my mind busy and swimming was a good choice.

I swam with Grace and Billie, just enjoying the freedom of being in the water. It was amazing how much enjoyment one activity could bring. I would have stayed in there all night, but inevitably Billie felt sleepy and we had dinner to eat, which Granny Ness had cooked so that was worth getting out of the pool for.

Then it was time for Billie to sleep. The last two nights Esme had stayed in with her, but she wanted Grace and me again. I knew I had to sleep though. Part of falling into my mind was through lack of sleep before trying such a difficult bit of spirit walking, it had exhausted me.

Anyway, I wanted to sleep tonight and I didn't want to risk going to sleep as the wolf since the only other time I did that I woke up in my human form. That meant Grace and Billie couldn't sleep against me again. I thought of a better solution.

I carried Billie's bed through to my room and set it up at the foot of my bed. Billie thought it was great that she was staying in my room and was soon settling down to sleep. Grace and I went to sleep too, it was better really, it stopped me thinking for a few hours in which time Mom, Dad and Liza would be even closer. It was the best strategy.

With this in mind, I snuggled up to Grace and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Jaboo101, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Skys the Limit 7507 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>The next day was a weird one cause the morning dragged. And I mean really dragged. If I was honest I'd admit that I was hoping that Dad would really put his foot down and they'd all be back here by the time I woke up, but I should have known that wasn't so possible. It took twenty hours if you obeyed the laws of the road, even though I knew Dad would speed when he could that still only shaved off about five hours at the most. Therefore, by my calculation I predicted they'd arrive around midday.<p>

So that left the whole stretch of the morning with nothing much to do.

Well there was a lot I could think to do, but they weren't possible right now. I'd like to spend some alone time with Grace, but Billie was being clingy again and there was no way we'd be able to sneak off for a few hours to the Stables, now that really would kill time in a positive way.

My other method to kill time involved, well it involved killing. Killing Alec to be precise. He was right here beneath my feet and I'd just love to rip his scheming head off, but I'd been told in no uncertain terms that I wasn't allowed to touch him. It was better that I just stayed away from the cellars to resist temptation. Not that I wanted to go near the cellars anyway, when the house was originally built they'd been the servants quarters as well as storage rooms and there was something eerie and unwelcoming about them now. Half the time I forgot they were even there.

But it was hard not to think about that place with Bella's focused mind and Alec's shifting thoughts niggling away in that area. If I was wise I'd block his thoughts out, but I guess I just didn't trust him. I was waiting for him to try something. Why wasn't he already dead?

They'd told me it was something to do with still keeping the Volturi happy, but was we really still subject to them? Wasn't that the point of forming the Coalition in the first place so we wouldn't have to defer to them? Even if we played politics, couldn't they have just killed Alec and said it was an accident? How would the Volturi ever find out and would Aro doubt Jane if she said it was true?

I hoped they'd hurry his trial along because I really didn't like him in Tregarran so close to my family. So close to Billie. It was an accident waiting to happen. What about when Liza got back? He might jut be waiting for that moment then he'd strike.

Maybe I was about to drive myself crazy like this, but I really didn't trust Alec and I really didn't want him in my home. Why did Jane decide to hold the trial here anyway? There were a hundred other houses she could have used, and really, if crowds did turn up at HQ and found the trial was elsewhere, where would they check first?

"You're not doing anyone any favours winding yourself up like this." Grace stated. "Least of all yourself."

"I can't help it. If I didn't feel the constant invasion of his mind!" I growled.

"Is it really an invasion?" She asked levelly. "Just put your shield right up and forget he's here. Bella is stopping his power and Masen is reading him in case he decides to attack. Not to mention Emmett and Jasper are there to stop him physically. He's covered all ways and you're gonna give yourself an ulcer if you keep worrying like this."

"I can't help it. I can't just forget he's here. Not when he could hurt Billie." I explained.

"Well how about we take Billie into town?" Grace suggested.

"I'm skiving work remember."

"No. You've been off because you've been ill. Now you're taking the opportunity to drive into town to let him know you'll be back in the morning if he needs you." Grace said with a smile.

"And how do we explain Billie?"

"Just say she's one of your cousins from the Res. Bob knows how many you got hidden away there."

"But she doesn't exactly look like a…"

"Let's pretend you didn't start saying that." Grace cut me off. "Besides, what about Marie?"

"I guess that's true." I conceded.

"It's not about how you look, it's what you're made from am I right? And Billie is clearly Quileute." She stated.

"Do you really think Bob will buy into it though?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Grace demanded.

"But if I've been ill why would someone bring a kid to visit?"

"They're not visiting you. They're visiting Tobias and Essie and you thought you'd take Billie into town to buy her a some candy." Grace replied, and she seemed to have all the bases covered.

"But why would they let me do that?"

"Because she's your cousin." Grace said and she was starting to get a little annoyed with my questions.

"I think Bob would remember me saying Uncle Hunter had a kid." I stated.

"She doesn't have to be your real cousin. You all call each other 'Cous' anyway. And Bob really isn't gonna question that much, but at least it gets you and Billie away from Tregarran and stops you going nuts."

"And you too." I said firmly. "You're not being anywhere near Alec when I'm not around to shield you."

"I intended to come with you." Grace stated as she made calming motions.

"That's ok then." I remarked.

"So lets go get Billie ready."

"Ok." I agreed.

Billie had been spending time with Maurice, trying to entice him to do something, anything, but he was disappointingly like a baby. At least that's what Billie thought. He was more advanced than a three day old, more like what you'd expect from someone who was three months, but his development wasn't nowhere near fast enough for Billie's liking.

"Hey li'l Sis, you fancy a trip into town?" I asked.

"Town?" She questioned as she turned to me.

"Yeah. We haven't taken you into Olympic Pines yet. Would you like to see the store where I work?"

Billie considered this for a moment.

"I would like that very much." She stated.

"Good. Just one thing, this is all part of pretending to humans so they don't know what we are." I began.

"Ok." Billie said as she nodded her head.

"If anyone asks, you're my cousin visiting from the Res. You're not my sister." I stated.

"Why can't I be your sister?" She asked with a frown.

"Because the people at the store know me and they know I don't have a sister who is four years old." I explained.

"But I'm not four years old." Billie pointed out.

"But you have to pretend to be that and they know I haven't got a sister that age. So you pretend you're my cousin." I explained. "Do you think you can do that?"

Billie considered this too.

"I think I can do that if I get to see where you work." She conceded.

"Great. Well get dressed and we'll go." I stated.

"You, me and Gracie?" She asked in excitement.

"Yep." I confirmed.

Billie clapped her hands and Maurice tried to copy, he almost had it, but not quite.

"When will he be able to play properly?" She asked.

"In a few days maybe." I hazarded.

"I wish he could play now. I know lots and lots of games." Billie said a little sadly.

"And you can teach him when he's old enough." Grace assured her.

Billie nodded, then turned back to Ebony and Maurice.

"Bye-bye Maurice and Auntie Ebony. I will see you later. I won't be gone long."

"Goodbye Billie." Ebony said with a smile as she held Maurice's wrist to wave his hand for him.

Maurice smiled and burbled, meaning to say goodbye himself, but it didn't quite come out how he wanted. It didn't sound like when other people said it and that frustrated him. I guess it would be frustrating for your mind to be more advanced than what your body could achieve. I hoped for his sake that it would catch up soon.

Billie dressed in dungarees and t-shirt as usual and was real excited when I strapped her into the back of the Escalade. This was the first time for her to go into town and she was looking forward to it.

Grace sat in the back with Billie while I drove, parking up near the church green. Billie wanted to go play on the grass, but we had to go see Bob first. I knew he wouldn't be in the store so Grace and I led Billie to his house, which was on the other side of town to the store.

I knocked on the door when we reached the wood building and Billie thought it was such a novel thing since she hadn't been given the chance to do that, or even seen anyone knock a door outside of TV that she had a go herself. I had to tell her to stop, that it wasn't polite to keep on knocking.

It was around this point that the door opened to reveal Merial, Bob's Mom.

"Tony, Grace and who's this?" She asked, bending down to Billie's level.

"I am Billie, I'm Tony's cousin." She stated. "I live on the Res and have come to visit. I want to see where he works. Do you work in a house Cous?"

"No Billie, this is where my boss lives and this is his mother Mrs Keller." I explained.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Keller." Billie said, taking her hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Well aren't you a polite young lady." Merial replied and she picked Billie up without asking. "I think we got some milk and cookies somewhere about the place, shall we go and look?"

"Yes please Mrs Keller." Billie said with a grin.

"Then we'll go see." Merial said with a smile. "You two better come in too. Bob is just going over some paperwork."

Merial led us through to the kitchen where Bob was sat at the counter, his hand wrapped in his thinning hair with a load of papers spread around him.

"Look who I found at the door." Merial announced.

"Mom! Where the hell did you get the kid from?" Bob gasped.

"She's Tony's little cousin." Merial stated and Bob looked toward me, then seemed to give a sigh of relief.

"Tony! Am I glad to see you? Please tell me you're coming back to work?" He prompted.

"Tomorrow morning if you want me." I stated.

"Great." He said and actually punched the air. "I've been at my wits end this week. You know what Jilly's like about having to work extra, well she got all bent out of shape because I didn't offer her anything, then whatever I offered her she couldn't do. And Jess can only cover so much with looking after Kevin and Keith. And Dannan is having a hard time of it now she's starting to show. I mean most people don't care, but there are a few acid tongued old harpies…"

"Geraldine Ingles." Merial said under her breath.

"Who's making life a little difficult for her." Bob continued around his mother's interruption.

"Geri Ingles?" Grace asked. "What's it got to do with her?"

"Tia's husband is the father." I murmured.

"How do you know that?" Bob demanded.

"I hear stuff." I stated pointedly.

Bob looked confused for a moment, then got what I meant, but kept schtum since Merial didn't know about my special gift.

"These are chocolate chip cookies." Billie said as she watched Merial put them on the plate. "I saw the cookie monster eat lots of these. And a glass of milk gives you strong bones and teeth, they help you to play and to smile."

"So how come you're saddled with the rug rat?" Bob asked, indicating Billie with his head.

"I'm not saddled with her. Since I was heading into town I thought I'd get her some candy. Get her all hyper before she goes home." I said with a chuckle. "Nah, I don't mind Billie, she's a good kid. This is her first time in Olympic Pines and she wants to see the store where I work so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Right." Bob said. "And maybe getting a little practice in?" He added jokingly.

"We're not ready for our own kids yet." Grace said. "The beauty of borrowing a kid for a few hours is that you can give them back at the end of the day."

"That's true, but there's nothing like the feeling of having a kid of your own." Merial observed. "That feeling of holding your baby for the first time never leaves you."

"Yes. But we have plenty of time before we have to think about having kids." Grace said in a touchy voice.

"I don't know, you're twenty-eight, if you want children you should start thinking about it." Merial observed.

"There's nothing wrong with having your first child in your thirties." Grace said a little aggressively for her, although to most people it wouldn't have sounded aggressive.

"And we've only just got together, we need to know for certain that we really want a life together before we bring children into it." I said, deciding to take Grace's side on this one.

"You're right. Of course." Merial conceded. "It's advice I sometimes wish I'd taken, but then I think about the fact that if I had, I wouldn't have my little Bobby-boo." She added as she pinched his cheek.

"Mom." He complained as he brushed her away. "I'm a grown man with my own business, you can't call me that any more."

"Even if I live to see you turn a hundred you'll still be my little Bobby-boo." Merial teased, before turning to Billie and noting that she'd ate the cookies and drunk the milk. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked.

"Yes thank you Mrs Keller." Billie replied. "It was very delicious."

Merial cooed and kissed Billie's head before she removed the glass and plate.

"So yeah, I can do with you tomorrow." Bob said, "And every day this week on the early shift. I'll have to look over the hours, but could you do some later hours too?"

"Depends on those hours." I stated since I didn't know what would be happening vamp wise over the next few days.

"You know Bob, you should think about hiring more staff." Grace said carefully. "What if Tony decided to quit, you'd probably need two people to cover what he does for you."

"I'd love to take someone else on, but Jess and Jilly, especially Jilly, get tetchy over new workers. They were bad enough when Dannan came to work for me, and she was replacing Leanne who was retiring. They'd accuse me of wanting to reduce their hours when that wouldn't be it at all." Bob explained.

"Bob." Grace said, giving him a firm look. "Who's the boss?"

"I am." He replied, although he didn't sound too sure of the fact.

"Then why are you letting them call all the shots?" Grace demanded. "You're short staffed and stretched to breaking point, surely they can see that. You need another worker who's flexible. Even if it's a school kid taking the evening shift and the weekends."

"I've been telling him this for months." Merial stated.

"But you don't have to deal with the sniping." Bob complained.

"If they snipe give them a warning. You don't have to put up with any nonsense. You're their boss Bob, you're not in high school anymore, grow a backbone already." Grace said sharply.

"When did you get so bitchy?" Bob demanded.

"Around the time I learned I had to toughen up a little to survive in this world. It's all well and good being nice to people, but don't let them walk all over you. You can still be a fair and decent boss without being a doormat."

"I don't know." Bob said looking uneasy. "I'll have to think about it."

"Make sure you do." Grace said firmly.

Bob nodded and I didn't miss Merial's pleased smile, she was glad someone else was telling him to toughen up a little. After all, it was his business and if he needed extra hands it wasn't up to Jess and Jilly to decide for him.

"Is there anything else?" Bob asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then I need to get on with this paperwork." He stated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and left Bob's house.

"Mrs Keller was very kind to give me milk and cookies." Billie stated as we made our way past the church and to the centre of town where the shops were located. "They were very nice, and although I would have preferred blood I remembered that I wasn't supposed to ask for that."

"Good girl." I said with a smile and Billie beamed.

"Do you think I was too hard on Bob?" Grace asked a little mournfully.

"I think Mrs Keller is happy that you told him to toughen up. She's been telling him for years, but she thinks he'll take more notice if it's coming from his friend." I assured her.

"If he still regards me as a friend after that." She remarked.

"You were being honest with him." I stated. "That makes you a good friend."

"But you've never told him to toughen up." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's my boss. I try to hint subtly, but you know Bob, you need to hit him around the head with your point for him to get it." I replied.

"And you were worried the others would eat you alive if they found out you were conferring with the boss behind their backs." Grace observed.

"Pretty much yeah." I agreed and Grace laughed.

"What am I going to do with you Tony Black?" She mused.

"I don't know, you tell me Grace Pearson." I replied.

Grace chuckled and gave me a brief peck. _Not in front of Billie._ She thought with a grin.

"Are we at the store now?" Billie asked.

"Nearly there." I said as we neared the store. "And we're here." I added as I pushed the door open.

Billie gasped as she stepped inside, it was different from what she'd imagined since her impression of stores came from what she'd seen on TV, but she thought this was even better. She liked all the food arranged on the shelves, and there was a lot of candy. And look at all the thin books, no magazines, there was lots of them.

It was the magazines she wanted to look at first and she dragged Grace and me over. There were a lot of colourful covers, some with kids' characters on the front, Billie only spared them a cursory glance, even the one with Elmo. She seemed to know that the contents would be too easy and boring. She stayed clear of the pink section of mags aimed at little girls, she really did have an aversion to that colour. Instead she scanned the magazines aimed at boys and geeks. Then she saw one that made her gasp in delight and suddenly I realised where I'd seen that bug that Devon had given her. It was a magazine that let you build a collection week by week.

"It's a leaf insect." Billie said. "I like this one. It's a pretty green colour and looks like a leaf."

"Yeah. Do you want it?" I asked.

"I can take it?" She asked in astonishment.

"After we pay for it." I replied.

"And I can take it home?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Yes."

Billie grinned.

"And do you want any candy?" I asked. "Or something to drink?"

"I can have more?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just choose what you want then we'll go pay." I stated.

Billie clapped her hands then went to look at the candy.

"Tony, you're looking well." Jilly said from behind the counter. "I heard you were at death's door."

"Wasn't as bad as that." I stated. "I was laid up with flu."

"You never get sick." She said in accusing tones.

"I have this year. Must be a super virus or something." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Not very contagious though. I haven't heard anyone else that's had it." Jilly stated.

I shrugged again.

"I was ill too." Grace said. "But we kept to the Stables rather than spread the germs around."

"Right." Jilly said, eyeing Grace thoughtfully. "So Dannan wasn't lying then. You did bag Grace Pearson?"

"I like to think of it more that I bagged Tony." Grace said with a friendly smile. "I have been in love with him since high school."

"And now he wants to be with you after you made millions?" Jilly said in a voice dripping with cynicism.

"I'm comfortable on the money from Darktide, but I'd hardly call it a fortune." Grace replied, not letting Jilly's tone get to her. "Besides, Tony loves me too, we were both too shy in high school to admit it."

"I bet you were." Jilly said with a smile.

"You are not very nice." Billie said suddenly. "You are saying things that are very mean and that is naughty. Daddy said that being rude is very disrespectful to others and we mustn't do it."

"Did your Daddy also tell you that talking back to your elders is rude?" Jilly demanded, looking down at Billie over her crossed arms.

Billie thought about this.

"Yes." She replied. "But you aren't an elder. You're not even Quileute."

"She got you there Jill." I said with a chuckle while Jilly scowled.

"Are you done choosing, I have got other stuff to do you know." She snapped.

"Billie, you got everything you want Cous?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Tony." Billie replied.

"Then put them on the counter so Miss Jilly can scan them." I told her.

Billie nodded and neared the counter. She had to go on the tips of her toes to push the magazine and chocolate bar onto the counter, but she managed it.

"That's five dollars." Jilly said flatly.

I handed a note to Billie and she looked at it for a moment before she held it up to Jilly. Jilly snatched it and nearly caused Billie to lose her balance. I almost lost my cool, but Grace placed a hand on my shoulder, and I settled a little.

"It's also rude to snatch." Billie said primly as she pulled her magazine from the counter, catching the chocolate bar as it fell.

Jilly decided she'd had enough of kids and I decided I'd had enough of Jilly so without another word I picked Billie up and left the store with Grace.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat at the diner?" I asked Grace since there was still at least two hours to kill.

"Why not." She said. "We did miss breakfast and I'm starved."

"Then we'll go grab a bite."

We led Billie to the diner and she was curious as we walked in, sniffing and noting the scent of food. She wasn't as keen to be in the diner as she was with the store, but I was hoping that seeing everyone else eat she would too.

That new woman was still looking down her nose, and she had an especially disapproving look when she recognised Grace. She'd read the books and found them lewd and uncouth.

"Hey guys, don't mind Miss Marcia, she woke up on the prim side of the bed this morning." A man said, and it took me a moment to realise it was Gray since I associated him with being the bedraggled tramp in the big over coat. "She's more than extra prim since El-Man hired me. So a table for three?"

"Yes please." I replied.

Gray led us to a table and he held out a chair for Grace.

"And would the young lady like a booster seat." He asked Billie.

"What's a booster seat?" She asked.

"A special cushion so you can sit on the big people's chairs." Gray explained.

"Then I would very much like a booster seat thank you sir." Billie replied.

"Coming right up ma'am." Gray said with a smile and a salute and he disappeared behind the counter for a moment and came back with the booster that he placed on a chair and then he lifted Billie up onto it.

"Mr Bronson." Miss Marcia snapped. "May I remind you of our policy about handling minor patrons?"

"Miss Marcia, may I point out that I happen to know this young patron and that's Captain Bronson to you. I didn't serve my country to be talked down to by a civilian who ain't even my boss." Gray said in pleasant tones and he was actually enjoying the banter, Miss Marcia clearly wasn't as she bristled, but Gray ignored her reaction. "What can I get you good folks?"

"Two specials, and the kiddie burger dish." I said.

"And any drinks?"

"A coke." I said.

"Coffee." Grace stated.

"Blood." Billie said sadly.

Gray raised his eyebrow.

"She means cherryade." I covered quickly. "She tried some at Halloween where they were pretending it was blood and hasn't been able to find any since."

"Then a cherryade it is." Gray observed as he wrote down our order on his pad. "Any desserts?"

"Three chocolate ice-creams." Grace stated before I could and Billie's eyes lit up. "But only if you eat all of your food."

"Yes Gracie." Billie said, dropping her head.

"Your order shouldn't be long." Gray assured us and he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Gray is looking well." Grace observed.

"Yeah. He's really improved over the last two months. I hope this all goes well for him. He deserves a good life after everything he's been through."

"What has he been through?" Miss Marcia asked, and she was suddenly beside us, looking toward the kitchen.

"Well that's not my tale to tell." I stated. "But he is a captain and boy did he earn that title, and he really did serve the country in a foreign war. Which is something you should think about before judging people on their appearance in future."

"I am not prejudice." She said sharply.

"You can't even look at Grace because of her books, but Grace isn't her books. Grace is a nice loving person, but all you can see is some porno queen. Am I right?" I prompted.

Miss Marcia really couldn't answer that.

"A small town like this is full of all different characters, that's what makes it work. If you can't accept that then you're in for a bumpy ride. I mean, wouldn't your working environment be a lot happier if you stopped viewing Gray as a hobo?" I asked.

Miss Marcia gave a curt nod and retreated behind the counter.

"Thanks for defending my honour." Grace said with a smile as she touched my hand.

I smiled back.

"What is a porno queen?" Billie asked and I winced.

"That's something that's not very nice to call someone." Grace stated. "You shouldn't say those words."

"But Tony said them." Billie protested.

"Yes. He was being naughty." Grace replied.

"Will he not have ice cream?" Billie asked.

"I think we can let him have ice cream, but we'll think of a punishment back at Tregarran." Grace said solemnly.

Billie nodded as she gave me a stern look.

"Here's your drinks people." Gray said as he balanced a tray on one hand and placed our drinks in front of us. "Your food will be ten minuets tops."

Gray went off to seat the couple that had just walked in the door while Billie frowned at her cherryade. She pulled the glass toward her and took a cautious sip through her straw.

"It's nice." She conceded.

"Glad you like it." I observed before taking a swig of my coke.

"Thank you for the drink and thank you for taking me to the store." Billie stated. "I really like my new bug." She added as she pointed to her magazine.

"Would you like to read it?" I asked.

"I will read it when I get home. Daddy said it's rude to read at the table." Billie said firmly.

"That's true." I agreed.

We had a nice time at the diner and Billie ate all her food. She enjoyed the chocolate ice cream too, but as we went back to the car she was feeling a little sleepy, she wanted her nap. I told her it was ok to snooze on the way home and we'd put her into bed at Tregarran.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the drive I knew, I could feel them, feel them all, but I wouldn't say anything until we pulled into the garage and a lot of space was taken up by a humongous RV.

"Where did that thing come from?" Grace asked.

"Mom and Dad are back." I stated. "Liza is sleeping inside that thing, but Mom and Dad are inside."

But as I spoke the door that led to the first floor opened and Mom came running down the steps.

"Tony!" She said, hugging me and kissing me as I got out of the Escalade. "How are you? You were away from us. I was so worried, I should have been here to bring you back."

"Liza needed your help." I stated. "And Grace brought me back."

"Thanks Grace." Mom declared as she hugged Grace and assaulted her with kisses too. "You really are a saving grace."

Grace smiled and hugged Mom back.

"And where's my Billie." Mom said, pulling away from Grace and opening the Escalade door.

"She's napping." I stated.

"Oh." Mom said, sounding a little disappointed. "Let's get her into the house at least."

She picked Billie up and cradled her as she began to walk back toward the steps.

"Why didn't you carry Liza in?" I asked.

"Because Mal's still sleeping too and it wouldn't be right to leave him on his own. I set Noah and Jodelle to watch over them." Mom explained as she climbed the stairs.

"Well Noah and Jodelle could have looked after Mal on his own." I observed.

"But Mal doesn't know them. How would you like it to wake up in a strange place without anybody you know about? Besides, Mal's a little wary with vampires he doesn't know so waking up and finding Noah and Jodelle there he might just kill them."

"A half vamp take out two full vamps?" I asked doubtfully.

"You'd be surprised how powerful his telekinesis is." Mom stated as she stepped into the informal sitting room.

Grace and I followed her in to find that Jane was sat talking to Dad, Carlisle and Tanya. It was clearly a meeting of the leaders and I wanted to stay and listen but Mom led us on through to the library and into the rec room.

Mom sat on the sofa, Billie was still sound asleep. Grace and me sat down too.

"They're discussing when to hold the trial." Mom explained. "We have to get in touch with the Volturi first to see if they'd rather take him. It's mostly a courtesy thing."

"But you'd prefer to just kill Alec and get it over with?" I asked.

"Yep. Why drag this out? He broke the law, the punishment is death. But I also know that he's ex Volturi and Aro and Caius will get pissy about that if they want to cause a fight."

"Damn Volturi!" I growled. "When will they realise they haven't got a say in how we run our country anymore? Alec broke the law, if he'd been caught hunting on someone's territory and they killed him then the Volturi wouldn't be able to complain, it's unwritten vampire law."

"Yeah, but even then Aro would have sent someone to investigate." Mom said warily. "I remember back before I got together with your father, but I guess it was the first time he ever showed a possessive streak towards me. Anyway, I told you about Darius right?"

"That spiky-haired blond creep who made your life a misery in Volterra, even after you killed him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Him." Mom said in a wary voice. "Did I ever tell you about my first encounter with him?"

"Didn't he try to assault you and Marlin in Port Angeles?"

Mom nodded.

"And when Tobias got there he was fuming. I think it was the first time I ever saw the vamp in him cause he's always so restrained and his usual tactic was to give someone the silent treatment. Anyway, he said later that he wanted to rip Darius apart and if only he had the foresight to declare Port Angeles Hannigan territory then he would have been well within his right to kill Darius. Although he said that would draw Volturi attention to our little corner of the world since Aro was sure to find out that it was Tobias and Marlin and wonder why they were doing something so noisy when they'd successfully gone underground. Any Volturi attention at that time was bad since I was still a secret."

"But we haven't got any secrets now and I don't see why we have to worry about them. They're down their major players." I pointed out.

"They're still needed to keep peace in Europe." Mom said, although she was increasingly finding that hard to believe that.

"I'm sure there are plenty of vamps who could fill that void, especially if they had some format the same as us." I stated.

"Yeah, well what if the Romanians fill that spot? They'd be worse than the Volturi. They want the Volturi gone so they can re-establish their empire where humans see them as some type of god who deserves a blood sacrifice."

"I just don't see why we have to keep pleasing them." I moaned.

"If we throw them a bone once in a while they'll leave us alone for the most part." Mom said firmly.

"I hope you're right." I said, feeling so down about the whole business.

Mom sighed and we fell silent for a moment, then Billie stirred. She stretched and opened her eyes, then let out a cry of happiness as she hugged Mom tightly.

"Mommy you're back. You came back to me." She exclaimed.

"Of course I did Baby." Mom said as she hugged her back.

"I am so happy to see you Mommy. I missed you greatly." Billie observed.

"And I missed you too Billie."

"And Tony and Gracie missed you as well Mommy." Billie observed.

"I know." Mom said softly. "And when did you start calling me Mommy?" She asked.

"Those girls at school said Momma is how babies talk, but I'm not a baby I'm a kid and we say Mommy."

"I guess you do." Mom said, looking a little worried.

"But I'm still your baby." Billie stated, as if she sensed that something was a little off. "I always will be. Just like Bobby with his mommy Mrs Keller."

"You went to meet Bob?" Mom asked in surprise.

"Tony told him that he can go back to work and Mrs Keller gave me milk and cookies and they were delicious. Then we went to the store where Tony works, there was a mean lady there, but I told her not to be rude and Tony bought me a magazine with a bug on it and a chocolate bar. Then we went to the diner where a captain gave me a burger and fries and a glass of cherryade, which he thought was called blood. And then I went to sleep and when I woke up you were here and I was happy."

"Sounds like you had a busy morning." Mom observed.

"Oh I did and I liked it in town. It was lots of fun and I got to eat chocolate ice cream. Where's Daddy?"

"He's busy a minuet." Mom stated. "You can see him soon."

Billie clapped her hands and then frowned.

"And Liza, she is back too?" She asked.

"She's had a very busy time too and is sleeping right now. Once she wakes up you can see her." Mom stated.

"When will she wake up?" Billie prompted.

"I don't know Billie, she's been up for a couple of days straight so she needs to sleep to make up for it."

"Like Tony and Grace had to sleep?"

"Something like that." Mom conceded.

It was at this point Dad entered the rec room.

"Daddy!" Billie sang and launched herself at him.

Dad caught her, and hugged her as he carried her over to the sofa.

"Look how you've grown young lady." He observed as he sat down. "What have you been up to?"

Billie went through her breathless story for Dad, happy for another audience. Billie liked telling people what she'd done, especially when they seemed enthralled to listen to her.

We had fallen into listening to Billie that we didn't notice the time go by until Mom and me felt it. We looked at each other and nodded. Without words we knew Liza was awake. Dad was a little behind but now he felt it too.

"What's the best way to do this?" I asked.

"Together?" Mom asked.

"Won't that seem a little intimidating if she thinks she's in trouble?" Grace asked.

"Perhaps we should keep a united front regardless of how Liza may view it." Dad stated.

"I think we should split up." Mom countered. "You two take the playroom, we'll take the master bedroom." She added as she scooped Billie up.

"You wish for Billie to be with us?" Dad asked as we all followed Mom out of the rec room.

"Isn't it better that we're there when Liza meets her?" Mom demanded.

"But why do we not take the playroom and Tony meet her elsewhere?" Dad suggested.

"Because I need the Secrets Fort." I stated. "It's our tradition."

"You can't argue with tradition Fang Boy." Mom observed as we moved along the first floor landing. "So we'll go wait in here and you wait in the playroom."

I nodded and took Grace's hand to lead her to the playroom. Once we were inside I turned to her feeling bad about what I was gonna say.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to speak to Liza alone first." I stated.

"I thought you might want to." Grace observed and kissed my cheek. "I'll go wait in the nursery."

"I'll call you when I'm ready." I stated.

"With what?"

"Oh you'll know it." I said and kissed her lips.

"Then I'll listen out in anticipation." Grace stated, before pulling away from me and moving to the door that connected the nursery and the playroom.

As I sat down in the Secrets Fort I cursed myself for not thinking ahead and bringing up some milk and cookies. I could have set this up like old times. But then again, this was a reunion, not a sharing of titbits of information we'd managed to scrounge about our parents. We were reuniting, we weren't quite twins united yet.

God I felt so nervous, it was weird. I mean she was my sister, what was there to feel nervous about? But as I felt her mind come from the garage into the kitchen I really was feeling the butterflies. I kinda hoped she would come to me first so we could get it over and done with.

I had to shake my head a little, adjust my perspective as I suddenly thought I was down in the kitchen talking to Jodelle. No Liza was down in the kitchen talking to Jodelle and I knew she was coming to see me first. I let out a sigh of relief before I straightened to ready myself for her visit.

She paused at the door, rapped and then came in. She looked a little different, she was tanned for once in her life, so I guess those days spent in the desert had added to that, or maybe it was just living in California. Was it weird that she looked smaller than usual?

No. I thought. She looked smaller because she wasn't carrying herself with her usual confidence. She really thought I was gonna be angry at her, and well I'd already told her how angry I was, now I was just glad she was home and safe. And with her here I felt like a person again, instead of like a major limb was off living independently from the rest of me.

Liza didn't say a word as she moved in what I had to call a sheepish manner, across the room to sit beside me in the Secrets Fort. She sat beside me and took my left hand and finally the connection was complete, that one we'd had since we were babies. The Black Twins reunited after too long apart. I wanted to point all of this out to Liza, but I realised I also needed an explanation, after all our separation was down to her.

_So?_ I prompted lightly, not wanting to pressurise her in any way, but this had to be aired between us.

_I am an idiot._ She stated, and I guess for the moment I agreed with her. _A fool. The biggest brat one could ever imagine. I should not have behaved so. How could I think that Mother wished to replace me? The timing was wrong yes, but I should have known better. I should have stopped to think instead of riding my wave of anger._

_All that is bad yeah, but it's Mom and Dad you have to apologise for that. As for me, well you owe me an apology too. But it's not for your brattish behaviour. It was the fact you didn't trust me Sis._ I stated, since this was my biggest issue in all of this. All you had to do was look into my mind and you'd know I wasn't betraying you._ It hurt big time you could think that of me._

She apologised profusely and then I felt bad for giving her a hard time, so I pointed out all the times she'd shown she cared, even when she was being stubborn. I also thought I'd mend a path for Mom, just in case, although if Liza still had beef with Mom after the efforts she went to, to save her… well I was sure even Liza wasn't that bad. And I was right, Liza didn't hold Mom responsible anymore. It was just that Liza had exaggerated things in her head and she told me exactly how she'd felt when we found out Mom's plan. It had a logic to it, a twisted one, but one you might believe if you were apprehensive about starting out on a new life.

It all boiled down to Liza feeling as if she was gonna be left out and didn't want to have any part of it if that was the case. It was a little childish, but given Liza's insecurities it was understandable. Foolish, but understandable. A folly, just like she said.

"It was folly. You were a fool not to talk to me Sis, I could have set your mind right. You know how much better off we are when our minds are working together." I pointed out.

"I know, but at the time you had Grace on your mind, I didn't wish to intrude on that at first, then started to resent you for not seeing my pain." Liza said in a shame filled voice. "I'm sorry to have thought so badly of you."

I looked at Liza for a moment, mostly to make sure she really was there beside me, then smiled hoping to indicate that I forgive her, while putting forth my own apology for not realising her pain at the time. I was preoccupied with Grace, and maybe I should have felt my sister's pain. After all, she felt my pain over such a vast distance, and I didn't notice it when she was more or less next to me.

I admitted my own faults and paid Liza her dues, but she countered with me spirit walking to save her. I was surprised she knew about that, but she did and she lauded me as she hugged me. She said that she owed me, but there was only one thing I wanted from her, and that was a promise.

_Please don't put us through anything like this again._ I begged. _I'm not talking about the trouble with Alec; that probably would have happened anyway since there's only so much we can do over that distance. I'm talking about those months of worry where there wasn't a single word from you. Where we only knew you were alive by tugging on my end of the twin bond and feeling it's still taut._

_This will never happen again brother._ _If this time has taught me anything it's that I am only half a person without you. I do not think as clearly as I can when I am bonded to you. My mind will not think right._

_Same here Sis. I panic a lot more than usual cause I haven't got your mind to dip into._

Then Liza got with the worrying again. She worried if we could ever actually live separate lives, but the way I saw it was like this. We could live separately provided we were still communicating. The problems we'd experienced was because Liza was deliberately trying to keep me out of her head. She was severing our twin bond from her end and that was a bad thing. Liza agreed, but put her own theory on the table.

"Plus there is something I have learned." She said.

"Learned?" I prompted.

"About me." She said as she pulled away to look up at me. "Something we have never considered, although it makes such sense now. Even as children did you not note the fact that you lost some control of your power when we were apart?"

I really didn't know where she was going with all of this until I caught it on her mind.

"You boost powers?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Mal thinks I do." She said as if it made it undisputable.

"And whatever he says must be true?" I said a little grouchy because if my sister could boost powers wouldn't I have realised at some point in our lives?

"What he said makes sense. I allowed him to walk through solid rock." Liza said as if it was nothing.

"How do you know he couldn't before?" I asked, not letting up on the thought that I'd know if my sister was a power booster.

"Because it was not part of his power. It is beyond his normal capability, but it is a logical advance on his powers don't you think?" Liza stated and one thing was clear in her mind, she completely trusted Mal's word and knew without a doubt he'd never lie to her about something so important.

"Yeah, but what are you saying exactly? You're some kind of powerhouse? That you boost people's powers?" I asked, just to be certain we were on the same page.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So how come nobody else has ever noticed?" I asked, since that fact really was bugging me.

"That was my question, but your power has always fluctuated, and none of our family have ever had to push their power beyond their capability in my presence." Liza replied and that was a good point, but I still didn't want to accept that I'd missed something about my twin, I was supposed to know her inside and out, but I'd missed the fact that she was boosting powers?

"Ok. So say all that was possible, how come Eleazar never noticed you had a power?"

Liza considered this for a moment.

"That would be interesting to find out. But I trust Mal when he says I enhance power. Tell me Brother, what would he gain if what he told me was a lie?"

I had to concede that there really wasn't anything Mal could gain from lying to Liza about that. He probably knew her enough by now to know she wouldn't appreciate being made a fool of in that way. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. How obvious it was in hindsight, but we'd never even thought that Liza might be affecting me, she'd always just borrowed my power when we were linked. And if Billie can drain power why can't Liza boost it?

It also explained why I'd found that extra juice when I got nearer Liza when spirit walking. Thinking of that made me remember my dream and Liza saw it for all its horror. She was really upset that I'd suffered for her sins and completely distressed by her nightmare world alter ego. She made a promise to herself that she'd never become that person. I knew Liza would never be her, everyone in that reality had been opposite.

Then she caught what Mom had done to stop me going to California.

"Mother Alphaed you?" She demanded, but I tried to bury it since I didn't want to go into all that right now. "Oh dear! It is all because of me!"

"Mom just wanted to keep me safe." I pointed out since I didn't want Liza to have any reason to be angry with Mom before they reconciled.

"But that want would not have been there had it not been for me. If I had just asked you all to help me when the police first started questioning me. But I was innocent and there was no proof to link me to Malcolm's murder. Then that video was sent to them anonymously…"

Footage appeared in her mind. A dorm room, Liza getting on the bed, a guy getting too close for comfort. She threw him across the room then threatened his life. That guy was Malcolm, the one who'd been murdered.

"Oh god, that is incriminating. And the cop knew what you were?" That last bit was almost an afterthought, but it was worrying.

Liza explained about Detective Marvin Hickman and how he was close to the truth but also wide off the mark. As Liza put it, he knew enough about vampires to get him killed. She also had this plan to let Hickman know everything, with the Coalition's permission, and make him some sort of mole. I wasn't so sure it would work, I mean the guy was getting on, what if he had a heart attack? And if his fiancée was killed by the Chiang Shih wouldn't he be more likely to refuse to help us? Wouldn't he be against the fact that we set someone else up to take the fall?

Liza had an answer for everything, and as far as she was concerned Gobbo deserved whatever punishment he got because he was a serial killer. That didn't excuse the fact that Liza hadn't known any of that before she picked Gobbo as her scapegoat. She'd just thought he was a bad influence on his friends and the certainty that he would have killed her and Mal if they'd been human. I guess that did mark him as bad news, and in the end it worked out because he was worse than Liza could have imagined. But Hickman might not see beyond that.

I also thought this wasn't the time to discuss this, and when I saw Liza's recall of the night Gobbo and Trick decided to try and attack her and Mal I couldn't help but laugh. She'd gone Buffy on their asses, and I suggested that maybe she should start using that form of her name.

"Oh but that would give the game away." She said with a grin.

"Probably." I agreed.

Then she smiled in contentment.

"I am home." She announced wistfully. "I am finally home and back in the place I belong. I am whole again."

"Yeah. I know what you mean Sis, it is like being a whole person again." I agreed, and then decided that maybe I should let Grace in now, she was getting impatient out in the nursery. "And since we're back on an even keel I think it's time to introduce a new element." I informed Liza.

"I don't think I'm quite ready." She said in a small voice, and I realised she was referring to Billie. That merited a little brotherly teasing in my book.

"She's been anxious to see you ever since you got back but I wanted to talk to you first." I stated.

"I need more time." She protested.

"No time like the present, and she's just in the nursery waiting." I stated.

"But what do I say?" I gasped.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I assured her. "You can come in now."

I watched, suppressing a smile as Liza got slowly to her feet and turned to the door as Grace stepped in. Then I did smile when I saw Liza's reaction in her head. I guess the picture I'd sent her hadn't done Grace the justice she deserved. Now I could see it all in Liza's mind, all of her wonder at Grace's appearance.

Grace stood there watching Liza carefully as she waited for the investigation to be over. She was waiting for Liza to speak first.

"It is good to see you again Grace." Liza said timidly.

"It's good to see you too, but how could you do that to everyone?" Grace asked in low tones of gentle rebuke.

"I was being a selfish brat. I know that now, possibly I knew it at the time, but I am a prideful selfish brat and I could not admit that I had overreacted. It was so very wrong of me and I cannot stress how sorry I am." Liza replied solemnly.

"Ok." Grace said, and I realised she was working through a list of questions in her head to see if Liza would answer truthfully, or try to excuse her behaviour with lies. "Why did you send me your phone number?"

"Perhaps you think it was some attempt on my part to bring you and Tony back together. As though I hoped that my telling you not to give it to Tony you would contact him to find out why I had asked you not to give it to him. Had that been true how easier our reunion would be, but the truth is that I took some delight in the thought that I could correspond with you when Tony could not. I felt betrayed by him at the time and drew some comfort from the fact that I could communicate with his beloved when he could not. But my feelings of betrayal are no excuse, it was a nasty wicked thing I did." Liza said sadly.

"It was a very horrible thing." Grace said coldly and I frowned slightly, about to jump to my sister's defence if I thought Grace was going too far. "But, you admit it and you didn't try to cover it up with some half baked scheme to get me talking to Tony again. I admire your honesty, and that's a big step in the right direction."

Liza nodded.

"Welcome home sister." Grace said warmly as she hugged Liza and I felt bolstered by the fact that my girlfriend and sister could get along.

Then they started to discuss why Grace didn't try to find out why Liza wasn't talking to me. They agreed that it was probably to do with the fact that Grace knew how strong the bond was between Liza and me so it was unheard of for us to fall out on such a big scale. It was easy to imagine that Liza was trying to get Grace to speak to me again through a little manipulation. Since the conversation was entering territory Liza didn't want to know about the subject quickly changed to how Grace was finding life as a half vampire.

"Oh, it's interesting. A lot different from what I imagined, mostly because what I imagined was being cold stone and not warm-blooded, with a beating heart. And when I did imagine it happening it would have been when I was maybe thirty five, we'd had two beautiful kids, possibly a set of twins, but two none-the-less, and I'd be ready to live in eternity with Tony. I would be subjected to the change lying in a nice bed and feeling comfortable and completely ready, and then I'd go through the change and spend eternity with Tony, even if it meant that I could never sleep again." Grace explained.

"But now you have eternity together, but can share your bed in sleep whilst you dream together. You do not have to rush into having children to ensure that there is progeny to appease the wolf for that can come in the future. You have eternity, but you are still warm. Is that not the best outcome we could have wanted from this situation?" Liza said with that wistful look she got when she found something warm and romantic.

"Yes." Grace and I agreed.

There was an awkward moment of silence that I didn't quite understand before Liza said that she should go talk to Mom and Dad. She sounded as if she was about to face a famously hard line Judge on a murder rap, and I had to assure her they wouldn't be hard on her. This was Mom and Dad we were talking about for Christ sake. She left looking solemn, but I knew that once she talked to Mom and Dad she'd be fine.

"I'm glad Liza's ok." Grace said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"I hope she isn't punished too harshly." Grace observed.

"Dad is gonna punish her, he thinks she needs some consequence to hurting Mom." I stated.

"Getting kidnapped by your obsessive ex boyfriend doesn't count?" Grace asked in defence of Liza.

"That was a consequence of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't because she hurt Mom, but because she was in California alone. Maybe if one of us visited her every weekend it would have made it more difficult for Alec to get to her, or one of us would have sensed him snooping about the place, but that's no guarantee. Whatever, Liza needs to make up for what she's done."

"What is her punishment likely to be?" Grace asked.

"Dad's keeping his mind tight on that one. Mom hasn't read anything about it yet. She just knows he's determined to punish Liza and what he's come up with is genius."

"If you had to take a guess?"

"Well getting Liza to tidy up is rather redundant since she likes cleaning anyway. I guess the one thing that would really hurt her would be to ban her from the kitchen." I replied.

"Liza would hate that." Grace agreed.

"We'll soon know by Liza's reaction." I stated. "I mean I'll feel it."

"What do you feel right now?" Grace asked curiously.

"Well she was very anxious, but she starting to relax now. She's doing a jigsaw with Billie who's talking at ninety miles an hour again."

Grace laughed, and I pulled away from Liza for a while.

"Enough spying on my sisters, I haven't asked how you're feeling today?" I observed.

"In what way?" Grace asked with a frown.

"How were your dreams last night?"

"I didn't have any, which was a relief. I was worried I'd see you in Volterra again." Grace said sadly.

"I'm sorry you ever had to go to that place." I whispered as I hugged Grace to me.

"I'm ok Tony. It was more the thought of watching them hurt you than being in Volterra. It's not the place so much as what takes place there." Grace observed.

"Ok. But you will tell me if there's anything bothering you won't you?" I prompted.

"Of course I will." She promised.

"Thanks." I said and kissed her head.

Then the doorknob twisted one way then the other before the door opened. It was an indication that Billie was entering the playroom and Grace sat up and away from me.

"Tony I met Liza and even though she's our big sister she's actually quite small." Billie said in one breath as she ran into the playroom. "She's our big sister because she's the eldest, not because she's the biggest. Hi Gracie." Sh added the latter when she realised Grace was here too.

"That's right." I replied.

"We played jigsaw and she pretended she wasn't good. She was humouring me, but only so I would like her. But I do like her because she is my sister. Why would she think I wouldn't like her?" Billie asked.

"Liza is a little… She can worry too much about what people think and assumes everyone will hate her." I answered carefully.

"Why?" Billie asked.

"That's just the way she's always been." I remarked.

"But why wouldn't I like her." Billie said with a frown. "She is my sister. Is there a reason why I shouldn't like her?"

"None whatsoever." I assured her.

"Then why is Daddy mad with her?"

"He's not mad." I said carefully. "He's scared because the bad man nearly hurt Liza and she wouldn't be here anymore."

"The bad man in my dream?" Billie asked, looking scared.

"Yes. But he won't get her now. We caught him and now Liza's back home safe."

Billie clapped her hands.

"So he won't be in my dreams any more?"

"You've had more dreams about him?" I asked feeling worried.

"He tried to take me to somewhere. To an underground place, a cave. I was in the cave and he tried to drowned me." Billie said with a slight frown and I could see the dream replayed in her mind.

"Oh dear." Grace said, hugging Billie to her. "Why didn't you tell us about your dream?"

"Because you were sleeping." Billie replied sadly.

"Oh Billie baby you should have told us." I said as I put my arms around her and Grace. "I would have tried to guard your dreams last night."

"I didn't dream last night." She said firmly. "I dreamt when you was sleeping."

"Ok. But if you have anymore dreams you must tell us."

Billie nodded.

"Can we draw?" She asked, her attention switching quickly. "I want to draw a picture of all the family. And my new bug."

"Sure, why not." I said.

Billie led me over to the drawing table.

"I need to go work a while." Grace said as she headed for the door. "I haven't done anything in nearly a week, I have a lot to make up for."

"Call me if you need me." I said.

"I will." Grace assured me, then left the room.

"Bye-bye Gracie. Don't be gone long." Billie said, waving her hand, before she turned to me. "I'm gonna draw Liza first."

We spent about an hour drawing, and it was good to just not think about anything for a while. After an hour Ebony returned with Maurice and he wanted to have a go at finger painting, which is what Billie had moved on to. I told Ebony, but she shook her head and assured me that Maurice wouldn't want to do something so messy. I gave Maurice an apologetic look when Ebony didn't seem to get that I knew exactly what he thought by reading his mind. I gave in, it wasn't an argument I was gonna win any day soon, not while Ebony was still in aggressive first time mom mode.

It was around this time that I needed the bathroom so I went to use the one in my room. Grace looked up from the lap top screen as I entered and smiled.

"I've done thirty pages so far. Super vampire speed is awesome." She declared.

"Yep." I agreed. "Why do you think I was so quick at essays in school?" I added and kissed her cheek before I went to use the bathroom.

As I was exiting the en suite my head snapped to the right, and I realised why. Billie was now in Liza's room. I scanned the minds, three of them, Liza, Billie and Mal. It didn't seem like Billie was being too much of a pain. She was actually having the time of her life watching things fly.

"What's happening?" Grace asked.

"Billie's gone into Liza's room and Mal is showing off his telekinesis." I stated.

"Can he really move things with his mind?" Grace asked, turning my chair so she could look at me.

"Oh yes." I replied, nodding my head. "And Liza's doing her hair. She's planning on dressing formal for dinner tonight."

"Then that's what we should do too." Grace said as she saved her work and started to shut down the laptop.

"Ok. But I'm not wearing a tie." I said firmly.

"Fair enough. Let's change."

Grace's dress was silver and figure hugging. I really doubted my ability to concentrate all through dinner with Grace dressed like that. I liked her in that dress, I'd like it even more to help her out of it. I put a lid on libido, I had to behave myself tonight.

"Looking suave there Mr Black." Grace announced when she saw me in my suit pants and dress shirt.

"Why thank you Miss Pearson, you're looking mighty fine yourself." Grace giggled as she hugged me, and ran her fingers through my hair. "But your could do with neatening up."

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"I… I could try." She ventured.

"Ok." I said and went to fetch my head razor.

Grace set about trimming it for me, shorter on the sides than on the top. She used some gel to spike it a little and I really like her work.

"Thanks." I said and turned to hug her.

"Not a problem. I just don't know how you cope cutting it so often. I've noticed my own hair has grown a lot since I changed."

"It's the half vamp thing. We have fast growing hair."

"I'm just glad that was successful. I've never cut hair before. I didn't even do the old bald Barbie routine as kid. That was Prue's forte." She stated.

"Then I'm glad she didn't cut my hair. I could never pull off bald Barbie." I joked.

Grace laughed, before pulling me up off the stool.

"We should be heading down to dinner now." She said.

I agreed and as we stepped out the door we bumped into Mal and Liza. Liza was in her old satin dress, I recognised it as the one she wore to the first ever dinner we had with Mom and Dad. Mal was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt and he felt so dressed down that he decided to change. I liked his gag about James Bond's rule of thumb, it put his humour on a par with my own and that wasn't a bad thing if he ever considered dating my sister.

That thought was a little weird because all I was getting off them was a friend vibe, yet all their thoughts were of each other. That was really confusing and I pondered it all dinner. I was nowhere closer to solving it by the time Grace and me were settling in bed and she caught me off guard with her question.

_Liza and Mal…_ Grace thought. _Do you think they're…_

_Do I think they're what?_ I asked, feeling inexplicably grumpy because I knew exactly what Grace was insinuating.

_No need to get touchy._ Grace snapped and her eyes flashed for a moment. _I was just asking your opinion. I mean, their body language is shouting it out._

_I don't know what you're talking about. _I said stubbornly.

_Come on Tony, you got to admit they're hot for each other._

_They're just friends._ I said firmly. _Liza was firm about that._

_Maybe a little too firm._ Grace said in a pointed way._ You know what Liza's like. Actually scratch any ideas that they've actually had sex, I think they're dancing around each other and not admitting how they feel. Come to think of it I'm getting the same vibe off them as Bob and Eloise in junior year, but this is much more intense._

_They're just friends._ I insisted. _And Liza wouldn't do anything with him because of her promise to Simon._

_Which she made ten years ago._ Grace countered. _People are allowed to change their mind Tony. I know that in your family there's mostly a one person for life deal, but some people can go through a few partners before they settle down._

_But Liza would never break her word._ I said firmly cause that's something I was sure of.

_Ok. How about this? What if Simon knocked on the door tomorrow ready to sweep Liza off her feet, what would you do? What would you say?_ Grace prompted.

_I'd be happy for her but I would also have to tell her to take her time._ I replied.

_I see._ Grace observed.

_See what?_ I demanded when she didn't expand.

_I don't think this is a case of Liza keeping her word, I think it's more you being squeamish about your sister having sex._

_That's not true at all. She's just not ready. You know how emotionally needy Liza can get._ I protested.

_Yeah. But she's not as bad as she used to be. Grace stated. I think she's toughened up a bit since high school. Grown up I guess. She can handle the adult world, just like you can. I know it might seem like a scary thought, but is it right to criticise her for doing something you've become very practiced at?_

_Look Grace, I really don't care if Liza has sex with Mal right now, as long as she's happy and he can give her the emotional support she needs. Liza needs to feel safe, just like I do with you._

_So I'm safe?_ Grace asked, raising her eyebrow. _You know that translates to boring._

_I feel secure enough with you to give you my heart, mind and soul, my body comes attached to that package. I feel safe with you Grace, and that's a compliment. And you're not boring, not by a long shot. You have too much of an imagination to be boring. Ever._ I said as I felt my cheeks warm up as I thought of some of the things we'd done.

_I can't believe you still blush about sex._ Grace said as she brushed my cheek gently.

_I can't help it. I replied. I blame Bella. Her blushes are legendary. Just ask Uncle Em._

_Well maybe I will tomorrow._ Grace replied._ But right now I just want to…_

She slipped on top of me, her legs straddling my waist as she began to kiss me. I met her kiss hungrily, it had been over a week since we could be intimate and I'd been missing it. I'd managed to squash my desires down in all the panic, but now I needed to fulfil them like nobody's business. It was clear how much Grace needed it too and I was sure that if we did this right no one in the house would be any the wiser.

The only question was whether we had contraception? Had I packed any in the mad rush?

_No. But I hid some in your room just in case._ Grace thought to me, before jumping up off me and ghosting over to my desk.

I watched as she bent beneath it and removed the loose skirting board. She pulled out a metal box, replaced the board, and ghosted over to me.

_I discovered it was loose before and decided to utilise it._ She explained._ I hope you don't mind?_

_I told you, this room is yours as much as mine._ I stated.

_Good._ She said and gave me a brief peck. _And I hope you don't mind, but I threw out all your smutty magazines._

_I didn't have any smutty mags._ I said with a frown.

Grace chuckled, before kissing my cheek.

_I know._ She thought as she led me to lie back down, _I was just teasing._

_Yeah. Well I didn't need any magazines, cause there's only one woman who does it for me_. I replied, and I grabbed hold of her waist and spun her down onto her back before I nuzzled at her neck.

Grace held back her giggles, but her body was shaking with her humour as I began to kiss up her neck. Then she settled out of her giggles, as I kissed along her jaw, and our lips met. That was so good, I could lose myself in Grace tonight…

I pulled away from Grace quickly, feeling a little alarmed. She looked up at me with annoyance and questions. I put my fingers to her lips and shook my head, hoping she'd get not to use telepathy either. I quickly moved us so I was by the wall and Grace was still looking at me with questions, but when I pointed behind me at the wall she seemed to get it.

I lay on my back and I knew that Liza was lying against her wall, her hand on it, if she didn't feel me here she'd wonder why. I had to play this right.

_Good night Tony._ Liza thought toward me, and I knew she had her hand on the wall, just like when we were kids. I put my right hand to the wall and tried to keep my thoughts buried deep while I responded.

_Liza? It's weird having you back here Sis. And yeah. Night._ I hoped that wasn't too abrupt, but I had Grace to think of as well as Liza now.

_We will catch up better tomorrow_. Liza suggested.

_Well not first thing, I start back to work. I've been off a week, Bob's been pulling his hair out_. I explained.

_Then I will leave you sleep now._ She stated, and I really wasn't sure if she was being tactful. _Goodnight._

_Night night._ I replied, and Grace nodded her head at me. _Grace says night too._

_And I say goodnight to Grace._

I slammed my shield down around Grace and me, we'd be safe in our own bubble for the night and wouldn't be overheard.

_Liza has the worst timing_. I observed as I pulled Grace down on top of me, hugging her head into my shoulder.

_I don't know._ Grace observed as she stroked her finger back and fore my arm, tracing the line of my muscles. _It could have been worse if she'd been a few seconds later._

I laughed silently as I thought how mortifying that would have been.

_You know what._ I said. _Liza's home, emergency over. We need to get back to our life now. Tomorrow after work, we're moving back to the Stables. Then we won't have to worry about any one overhearing or disturbing us in any way. It'll be nice just you and me again._

_I do like the family atmosphere here._ Grace stated._ But it has been one hell of a week intimacy wise. I've gotten so used to our ventures into pleasure over the last two months that my body's crying out for it now._

_Same here._ I replied.

_And you said that without blushing._ She teased as she brushed her lips softly against mine. _Well until tomorrow my love, when we will know each other once more._

_I can't wait_. I replied as she kissed me for a long while.

Then we settled down into our usual position before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

****Alexsandra** Because you haven't got a signed account I can't respond to your reviews, but I would really like to because you have some good ideas and it would be a major spoiler issue to respond in a general a/n. but for one time only I'll give this a SPOILER WARNING! in case anyone else is reading and say, "You're spot on bach ;)"**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Jaboo101, lzytigger, Skys the Limit 7507, **anamika cullen,** and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>When my alarm went off I wondered what the hell it was. It took me a moment of confusion to remember that I had to get up for work and I jumped out of bed, hitting the stop button. Grace woke up too, giving me a bleary eyed look in the darkness.<p>

"Sorry." I whispered. "I forgot what the alarm was for."

Grace nodded then settled back down. I went to the bathroom to shower and as I did so I noted all those active minds about the house. That was a little disconcerting since I wasn't used to so many people being awake at this hour. We'd had vampire guests before, but never so many at one time, and so many strangers too. I was a little uneasy about them, even though they were part of Jane's guard. I'd hate to know what I'd feel if I didn't trust these vampires.

I don't think I'd be heading into work; that was for damn sure. But then Bob needed me too, and I had to take care of my human ties as well as my supernatural ones. If I just let it go it would have been like Liza giving up her space at Riverside because of Alec mucking up her life.

I headed out to work, running through the trees, and about two miles out I passed Alex.

_Where are you headed Cous?_ He asked.

_Got to go to work. I've slacked enough as it is._ I explained.

_I'll see you later then._

_Yep._ I agreed, then carried on through the trees.

I reached the store with five minuets to spare and it gave my head time to adjust to the vampire free environment. It really did amaze how I hadn't noticed how cacophonous it was until I was out of it. Maybe returning to the Stables was a good thing for my mental health as well as my sexual satisfaction with Grace.

Bob pulled up in his van and as he got out his relief was clearly broadcast that I was actually here.

"Thought I'd bail on you?" I asked.

"No. I was worried you'd gone under with the flu again." Bob observed as he set the shutter to open.

"Nah. I should be my usual healthy self now." I observed.

"I hope so. This week has been hell." Bob observed as he unlocked the door.

"Maybe you should think about taking Grace's advice?" I suggested as I began switching on the chiller lights as Bob disarmed the alarm and turned on the overhead lights.

"Are you willing to put up with Jilly's constant moaning if I take on new staff?" He asked in seriousness.

"If she gives you any grief just tell me and I'll set Billie on her again." I stated with a grin.

"Billie?" Bob asked in confusion. "Oh right. Yeah, she did say something about some smart mouthed little brat, but I switch off whenever she starts speaking now."

"She was being her usual charming self to Grace, so Billie told her not to be rude." I stated. "And when Jilly said it was rude to talk back to your elders Billie said, 'but you're not an elder. You're not even Quileute.' I thought it was hilarious, especially since it left Jilly speechless." I chuckled.

"Oh man. I wish I'd been here to see that." Bob observed.

At this point the papers arrived so we got on with sorting them for the rounds. We moved through the morning quickly and Bob left around half seven, about ten minuets before Eloise usually made an appearance. She was five minuets later than usual and looking flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Think I'm coming down with something." She murmured. "I've been sick three times this morning already."

"Then shouldn't you call in sick?" I asked in concern.

"There's too much to do, getting everything shipshape before we break for the holidays." She explained. "I got until Wednesday to make sure everything is in order or I have to go back in for the day after Christmas. Ferguson was specific about that."

"Still no offer of a partnership then?" I inquired.

"No." She replied sadly.

"You still considering going to work for Johno?"

"The offers still there." She stated, but didn't elaborate as she handed over her cash and left without saying goodbye.

That had me curious, but I really didn't want to read her mind in case I found out something I'd have to keep from Bob. Especially since he'd been avoiding her this morning, I'd have to ask him about that cause they were all loved up the last time I checked.

I tried not to think about Bob and Eloise for the rest of my shift. Instead I concentrated on what Grace and me would do once we were alone again. There was so much to make up for and I couldn't wait.

Dannan was taking over from me, wearing a shapeless top that hid her figure. She was quiet and brooding, not her normal happy self at all.

"If those bitches give you anymore trouble just tell me." I said firmly.

She looked at me in shock.

"I know you can't claim to be one hundred percent innocent, but you're not a home wrecker." I stated. "You've always been a good girl, you just let the wrong guy seduce you. And if this went to court he'd be the one in the wrong for abusing his position of trust for sleeping with his student."

"How do you know all this?" She demanded.

"Rumours have a habit of getting around and I hear a lot cause I'm a quiet guy who doesn't gossip. I just wanted to let you know that you've got friends and don't let those bitches get you down. Especially Geri Ingles." I said firmly.

"It's easy enough to say that, but when they're…" She began, but trailed off with a sigh.

"I know. Believe it or not but I was bully fodder in high school so I know what it's like to be victimised. But I also know that having friends is a big help. So just remember that I'm your friend, and so is Grace." I assured her.

"Thank you Tony." Dannan said, giving me a brief hug. "It really feels as if the whole town's against me, even Mom is disappointed."

"I think that has more to do with you having to put off college for a year, especially with the place you won at Harvard." I reasoned.

"Maybe. But I know I've thrown a good chance away, doesn't mean I want reminding of it every minuet of the day." She said sadly. "But it's good to know I got friends."

I smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"I guess you'd better get back to Grace now." Dannan stated. "I don't want to be accused of making a play for you too."

"They're idiots." I stated.

Dannan nodded.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said brightly.

Dannan nodded.

I stepped out of the store and I heard someone call my name. I looked over to find Gray beckoning to me. I went over to him.

"What's up Cap'?" I asked.

"What did you say to Miss Marcia yesterday?" He asked casually.

"That she shouldn't judge a book by its cover." I replied, wondering what the significance was.

"That it?" He prompted.

"As far as I can tell. Why?" I asked.

"Because she's been acting all accommodating to me ever since and I think she asked me out on a date." He said with a frown.

"You think?"

"Well she asked me if I'd like to take afternoon tea with her. Does that count as a date?" He asked in slightly worried tones.

"Could be that." I conceded. "Or it could be a peace offering to open up negotiations."

"I guess in the interest of peace and brotherhood I should accept, and also I want to know what she wants." He stated.

"Keep me posted won't ya?"

"Sure will private." He remarked and saluted.

I saluted in return before I headed out of town and back into the trees. I was three miles from Tregarran when I noticed how frosty everything was.

"Halt vampire!"

I stopped and turned with a frown to find Olwen standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"That was English." I stated.

"Kyelax said I should learn." She stated in Trailax.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My family." She replied.

"You have family, someone who can speak your language enough to teach you English but you still come to me?" I asked.

"My English is not good yet." Olwen stated. "I only know a few words and Kyelax is not as good at my language as you are. It's stilted and some words are confused. And she might know about this modern time, but she knows nothing about your kind."

"My sister's back now." I said before she could go into anything else. "She's much better at Trailax than me and she knows more than me about our kind."

"I won't keep you long stone man. I only have one question, the one I wanted to ask but you were in emergency." Olwen assured me.

"You want to ask about the wolves in the west?" I prompted to get things rolling.

"Yes. Can you read my mind?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes I can, but that's not how I knew." I replied. "Twain said she saw you."

"Twain?" She questioned.

"The wolf you stroked." I explained.

"Oh, you speak to the wolves?" She inquired, sounding shocked by this fact.

"Yeah."

"But I though stone men and wolf men were enemies." Olwen stated.

"It used to be like that, but there are a few areas of grey now." I replied.

"Can you tell me about them?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're Quileute, and they can change into wolves whenever they want. They're not like the Children of the Moon."

"Children of the Moon?" Olwen mused. "That is a good name for the wolf men who attacked villages on moonlit nights. I came across them now and then when hunting stone men. It was better to kill them than leave them suffer longer with moon madness. The Quileute are safe because it is clear they are not mad, merely guardians like me."

"That's exactly what we are." I said firmly. "Guardians against the Cold Ones. That's what my ancestors called the stone men. Our warriors become wolves and our sharp teeth tear through their stone flesh."

"They will not harm me?" She asked.

"As long as you're not a threat to the village, and next time you go near them introduce yourself. As long as they know you're not a danger they'll welcome you." I assured her.

"I will introduce myself." She said firmly.

"Good." I stated. "Well I gotta go. Got a lot to sort out today."

I left Olwen without another word, running back to Tregarran. I was aware of someone running next to me, it was Alex, still in wolf form.

_Change of guard?_ I asked.

_No. I didn't really need to be out there, but it was either that or be stuck in a house full of vamps. We could probably head home now, but Hunter wants one of us to stay until this whole Alec thing is over with_. Alex replied.

_I really want this Alec thing over with, I can't think in all these minds. They should have just killed him._ I stated glumly.

_Couldn't agree more, but then that's the trouble with vamp business. Too much politics._ Alex said sourly.

_Yeah._ I agreed as we came to the house.

_Well into the inferno._ Alex said as he sighed in his mind.

I was gonna offer him to stay at the Stables, but I thought I should check with Grace first, especially since we were returning there for some undisturbed us time.

"It's not so bad if you stick to the poolroom." I stated.

_Then I'll hide out there for the day._ Alex conceded. _I wish the others were staying around longer, but they're heading home after lunch._

"Why can they go and you have to stay?" I asked.

_Like I said, Hunter wants me to stick around until Alec is dead, but that don't really take eight of us. But since this is the biggest gathering of vamps since the victory celebrations after that little uprising, Hunter thinks I should be here, being the most experienced and all. But he wants as many hands back at the Res just in case any of your guests decide to take a tour west._

"They're not my guests Cous." I said defensively. "Jane commandeered the house."

_Vamps don't seem to know the meaning of privacy._ Alex observed.

"Well we can't really complain too much, she did help to get Liza back." I pointed out.

_I guess._ Alex conceded._ Well can't stay here chatting all day. I'd better go change._

"See you later Alex." I said, before heading off to the house while Alex stayed in the trees to change.

I entered the house through the kitchen and was treated to a delicious scent of breakfast cooking. Liza was there at the big range weaving her kitchen magic, while Mal was sat at the breakfast bar watching her.

"Good morning Brother." She greeted me grandly when I entered. "How did you find work?"

"It was good." I said.

"Great. I thought you would be starved and therefore set about making you a hearty breakfast. I am preparing enough for everyone and will serve it in the dining room in fifteen minuets." She announced.

"Then I'll go let Grace know." I stated.

"And Mother and Billie." Liza said brightly.

"I'm sure Mom already knows so that means Billie does." I paused in walking and turned back to Liza. "You know what we need?"

"What?" She asked, turning away from the range again.

"A Black siblings bonding session. You, me and Billie doing something just the three of us. Maybe once all this trial business is over we can go on a picnic. Billie loves picnics, especially if she can help you prepare it."

"Then it is something we must do." Liza said brightly. "Once all the vampires have cleared the place."

"Well not all the vamps Sis." I teased.

"Of course not." Liza said with a chuckle. "Then I shall rephrase that. Once all the vampires who are not related to us have left we will take Billie on a picnic."

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Upon my solemn oath." Liza said as she held up her hand.

"Great. I got your word on that, and if you go back on it…" I warned.

"As if I ever would. Honestly Anthony, what do you take me for?" She asked in mock haughtiness.

"Well I have to be sure, Lizzy." I teased since she'd used my full name.

"You know I will attend Tony. I have given my word, and that is something I will not go back." Liza said in serious tones.

"I know Eliza." I said with a smile that I tried to keep in place despite the wave of worry that I was getting from the breakfast bar. "Well I got to go wake my sleeping beauty."

"And I will see you in ten minuets Brother." Liza sang and she leapt up to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Yep. Keep me a good seat." I stated.

"Right next to Grace." She replied with a grin.

I grinned back, kissed her forehead then ghosted up the back stairs out of habit from the days I found the laundry room scary. I didn't anymore, but isn't weird how you can just run your old paths without thinking?

I reached my room and pulled my key from my pocket. I know a lock wouldn't stop a determined vamp, but it would make them think twice if they were likely to make a noise and call attention to themselves.

When I entered the room Grace was still sleeping so I slipped into bed beside her and pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Grace, it's time to wake up." I whispered.

She mumbled slightly before her eyes fluttered and she looked at me. I smiled and she smiled back.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I actually don't know. I just got back from work and Liza's gonna serve breakfast in ten minuets." I stated.

"Liza?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah."

"Then I'd better hit the shower." Grace announced, and she ghosted from my arms.

I sat up on the bed and waited for Grace to dress. She was nine minuets in the shower and emerged washed and dressed. Her hair was still wet, but she'd braided it for now. We made our way down to the dining room and I can't tell you how much I was looking forward to Liza's cooking, she was an expert.

We were the first to get to the dining room where Liza and Mal had just finished setting up the table. I felt a little awkward, not sure the right way to say good morning since I still wasn't sure of Mal's role in my sisters life. I thought it would be better to talk to Grace first.

"Told you she was cooking." I said.

"Did I say I doubted you?" Grace asked, frowning at me.

"No, but I wanted to make an entrance." I said, and Grace realised my nervousness, and she chuckled, turning it into a joke as she kissed my cheek.

She then turned to Liza and Mal and said, "Good morning Sister, and you too Mal." I guess that would have been the way to do it. "Is your full name really Malachite?" Grace added and I was surprised when I read the reason behind her question

"Malachite Llewellyn to be exact, but Malachite is my first name." Mal stated, and he deliberately upped his accent in that moment.

"It's pretty, can I use it?"

"Use it?" Mal asked and Liza looked as confused as him, but it seemed obvious to me even without my telepathy.

Grace went on to explain how she'd like to use his name for a character in Darktide, Mal agreed as long as she only used it for a part of Lady Anna's resistance. I wondered if at heart he was a bit of a rebel. Given the fact that he was brought up under Volturi scrutiny, but with guidance from Mom I could see him being one. And of course he wouldn't want to be part of the high vampires after what the real world high vamps had done to his parents. Grace must have picked up the rebel vibe because it was what she intended anyway.

Then Liza asked if there was a character based on her and I really couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out. Mal had figured it out because he said it the same time as me. "Desdemona Desiree." And it was kinda embarrassing that we said it at the same time like that.

Then I got the edge of Liza's desire to want to read Mal's mind but at the same time she didn't want to know. Instead she went on about how she liked being Lady Anna's secret sister. Grace explained how Liza was her closest friend, in the confidante department, and that led Grace and Liza to discuss high school. Mostly they discussed Grace's sister Prue.

Before the conversation could get into awkward territory, Liza was about to ask Grace about Prue and that would have been bad since Grace hadn't heard anything from her sister in five years, the pack entered the dining room. They were ready to eat, but Liza always stood on ceremony and wouldn't let them touch a thing until everyone was here.

Even when Mom, Dad and Billie entered Liza was still adamant we had to wait. Mom had to tell her in the end that it was pointless waiting. To tell the truth Nahuel and Ebony were still sleeping, they were late risers, especially now with Maurice awake half the night. Finally Liza said we could begin and the food was good, just like I knew it would be.

"What time are you kids planning to leave?" Alex asked after a minuet of eating.

"Midday." Twain replied. "It gives us a chance to make sure everything's packed."

"You're leaving?" Mom asked.

"The emergency's over so we can go back." Twain said.

"But I'm gonna stay a few days, take a little holiday." Alex stated while he thought all the real reasons toward Mom.

"Well it'll be good to have you around a while Alex. I don't think we've really had chance to hang since we were kids." Mom replied.

"You mean when you and yours used to play annoying little cousins?" Alex joked.

"Damn right." Mom replied with a grin.

"What is annoying little cousins?" Billie asked.

"We used to play tricks on Alex." Mom stated.

"You and Daddy?" Billie asked.

"No. It was me, Harry and the Twins." Mom replied.

"Liza and Tony?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Susie and Sammie Uley." Mom stated. "I'll introduce you to them when we go to the Res. Although Aunt Susie will have to wait until the summer because she lives in Hawaii."

"Hawaii is in the Pacific Ocean." Billie stated. "I saw it on the map. It's very small and very far away."

"It is." Mom agreed.

"I think I will look it up. I want to know more about it." Billie said with a nod of her head.

"Sounds great." Mom stated.

"Can you show me the computer again Mommy? I forgot how you did it last time." Billie admitted, looking embarrassed.

"Of course Baby." Mom said, and kissed Billie's forehead. "I have to talk to Jane first but straight after we'll go look on the computer, then maybe we can go out somewhere with Daddy for the day."

"Where to?"

"It is a surprise." Dad stated since they didn't have anywhere in mind at the moment, just that they wanted to spend time with her.

Since we were discussing our day and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing I thought it was the right time to state my plan for the day.

"Grace and me, we thought we'd head back to the Stables now the emergency is over and there's still so many people here. It's stupid that we're taking up room here when we got a place three miles down the road."

I don't think we were fooling anyone but Billie, and that was only because she was too young to know why people might want some alone time. Thankfully no one made a deal out of it, which was unusual for the Wonder Twins, but there was something about the way Mom looked at them that seemed to suggest teasing us was not an option.

"Liza, what are you doing today?" Ariana asked instead.

"Mal and I were due to hunt last Friday, something we would have done had Alec not…intervened." Liza began. "I know we have had some blood since, but it is not the same, do you not agree?"

"Of course Liza." Dad said. "There is something in the hunt that adds to the thrill of the feast."

Mom agreed while the wolves shivered a little, though they tried not to show it. I guess discussing vampire eating habits in front of the pack wasn't so good, but then this was our breakfast table and Liza was merely stating a point.

"Therefore Mal and I will go hunting this morning."

Liza gave a silent invitation for Grace and me to join them, but I declined because it just would have been weird hunting with my sister and her…well whatever Mal was to her. It wasn't exactly like humans going on a double date, if Mal did represent her boyfriend or whatever, hunting was something a little more personal than a dinner in a restaurant or something. Besides, I knew Liza was only offering out of courtesy, she was as worried as me about the prospect of us all hunting together with Grace as my girlfriend when she wasn't sure what Mal was to her yet.

That was the weirdest thing about all this, I was certain Liza was in love with Mal, and that the feeling was mutual, but they were both wary to admit it to themselves. They both worried that the other didn't feel the same way and they'd make things weird between them. Grace was right, they were like Bob and Eloise, only more intense. But Liza wouldn't listen to me if I told her how he felt, and I thought it would be abusing my powers to reveal anything to either of them that I got from telepathy alone. I wasn't even sure I should even get involved. I mean was it right?

Thankfully breakfast finished not long after that and I left the dining room quickly to avoid any awkward moments where I'd be alone with Mal and Liza and I'd inadvertently blurt something out. Grace gave me a thoughtful look when we reached our room but she didn't say anything about Liza and Mal.

"Shall we pack up now?" She asked instead.

"May as well." I replied.

Grace smiled, kissed my cheek, then started packing her bag. I packed up my own stuff and tidied around the room in case someone did decide to use it, not that I thought they would. Once we were packed we went to say goodbye to Mom and Dad who were in the library showing Billie how to use the computer. We said goodbye and left. I would have liked to say goodbye to Liza, but she was already out hunting with Mal.

We climbed into Grace's car, I'd almost forgot she'd drove us over after I fell off the ladder, it seemed a lifetime ago. In that time my sister had been kidnapped and held captive by her crazy ex, before escaping and running in the desert for days. I'd pushed myself so far I ended up in my head. It had been a seriously draining week and I hoped we wouldn't have to go through any more of it for a while yet.

I was just waiting for Alec to get his comeuppance and all the guard vamps to leave Tregarran, then everything would be back to normal. I just wanted my life back, my routine with my Grace and working in the store for a while until she had to tour and I could be her bodyguard, if she wanted me to be. Whatever, we had our life to plan together while we lived in the present and it was annoying that Alec had decided to interrupt our life.

"So what are your thoughts on Liza and Mal now?" Grace asked as we entered the Stables.

"What?" I asked, confused for a moment.

"You went quiet at breakfast when Liza said she was going hunting with Mal. I was wondering if you'd picked up anything extra from them." Grace prompted.

"You were right about the Bob and Eloise vibes." I stated.

"I was?" Grace asked, beaming.

"Yeah. But you can't say anything to either of them." I warned.

"Why?"

"Because what I picked up was through telepathy and it would be wrong to use it against them. They have to figure it out on their own." I stated.

"Can't we at least nudge them in the right direction." Grace asked hopefully.

"Not Liza." I said, shaking my head at the very thought of it. "If she thinks she's being manipulated in anyway she'll get all contrary and do the opposite."

"Then why not talk to Mal?" Grace suggested.

"Because Liza would kill me for sticking my nose in." I stated. "Anyway, they're always together and Liza would know if I tried to mind talk to him."

"I guess it's tricky. Maybe we should just leave them to their own devices."

I nodded.

Grace gave me a thoughtful look.

"Well I guess we'll have to think about it." She stated. "And I know we came back here for some privacy, but I got to catch up on my writing."

"I know." I said with a smile since I had a feeling she was working up to telling me this. "You write and I'll continue with the odd jobs I was doing around the place. Then this evening we can do something special."

"Sounds great." Grace observed and kissed my lips. "Then I'll see you later."

"I'll bring you something in for lunch." I promised.

"Ok. But can we make it a late lunch, round about two? That'll give me a solid few hours of uninterrupted work."

"Then I'll trim those hedges this morning." I stated. "And I'll see you at two." I added and kissed her back.

"Ok." She said, not pulling away from me for a moment, but she found her resolve and stood back. "Until later."

"Until later." I replied with a smile.

Grace smiled back before she made her way to her study.

After packing our things away I went out to the back yard to the big shed where all the garden tools were kept. I took out the hedge trimmer and set to work. I was happy with my progress, I'd managed to do both hedges by half one. I put the hedge trimmer away before I went back to the house to make something for lunch. The something turned out to be sandwiches because Grace and me could have something better for dinner.

I took Grace's sandwich to her, along with a drink. She was busy typing fast, caught up in the story playing in her mind. Her mind still seemed to move faster than what her fingers could keep up with, but she always managed to get it down. The trick was not to disturb her when she was in the middle of a buzz.

I placed her sandwich and soda carefully on the table by the door. It would be out of her way but she'd still spot it as soon as she turned around. I left her study and went to the kitchen to eat my own lunch before I decided to go and see what else needed doing out in the yard.

There was enough to keep me busy until it started to get dark, at which point I headed back in. Grace was still writing so I decided to have a shower after working out in the yard for most of the day. I lingered in there more than I usually would, if I'm honest I kinda hoped Grace would come join me, but she was still busy with her writing when I went into the study. She hadn't touched her sandwich or soda. She was completely consumed in her work, it had her whole focus as her fingers whizzed over the keys.

I sat down on the little two-seater and watched her for a while, the story playing in her mind that she copied down. I knew I had to intervene at some point, she couldn't keep writing indefinitely like this, she'd starve and exhaust herself. I watched her mind carefully and when it looked like it was coming to the end of a section I called her name softly.

She jumped and stopped writing, turning to me.

"I still got lots to write." She stated. "Is it lunch time?"

"No Grace." I said, shaking my head.

"Then why did you disturb me, I was in the middle of something really good." She said a little irritably.

"Because it's six o'clock." I said softly. "You've been writing all day."

"I have?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Yep."

"I…" Grace trailed off and looked at her screen. "I've wrote a lot." She murmured. "How?"

"Must have been some writing buzz." I observed.

"Yeah. But I'm not usually that engrossed." She observed. "I've really been sat here eight hours writing?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I've more than made up for what I didn't do and then some." She observed as she scrolled through the pages. "I just hope it's all good."

"Grace, how about you save your work for today and I'll read over it tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I…"

"You need a rest. So save your work and step away from the computer. I'll read over it tomorrow for you, but right now you need to leave Lady Anna, Brody and the rest of them in Darktide."

"You're right." She said and clicked on save. "I need to turn away from this. It was like I was being pulled back into Darktide. It was more intense than ever before, like I really was there, documenting everything as it happened."

"Darktide has always been there in your mind, I think you've just got a better handle on it than before. Maybe it's part of you being dhampir now, it's focused your imagination just like all your other senses have been heightened." I stated.

"If that's the case, why is it only happening now?" Grace questioned.

"Because the change over isn't an immediate thing. Some things take a while to fall into place, while others are more immediate. And you haven't really been under pressure until now. That might have been a factor."

"And what about our trip into my mind? Don't you think that might have done something?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied with a shrug. "It shouldn't affect you other than to maybe give you a closer link to your unconscious story telling mind."

"So it has affected me then." Grace stated.

"But is it really a bad thing?" I asked.

"If you hadn't stopped me I'd still be writing now." Grace said flatly.

"Then I'll always be here to stop you. I can see into your mind, see how the story's flowing and look for the best time to stop you." I informed her.

"But what if you're not here?" She demanded.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked with a frown. "I'm always going to be with you Grace. I mean, you want me to right?" I asked, feeling suddenly uncertain.

"Of course I want you here always and forever, but what about…" Grace trailed off.

"What about what?" I prompted.

"Nothing. It's stupid." Grace said shaking her head as she buried her thoughts.

That made it clear if I pried and found out, no matter how bad it was, I could never confront her about it without her accusing me of invading her privacy. It was another curse of being a telepath that I could know exactly what Grace was thinking about if I wanted to, but that would be such a bad thing to do that I couldn't forgive myself, never mind Grace forgive me.

"You can talk to me, whatever the problem is. You know that right, even if I'm the problem. If you don't tell me I can't try and make it better."

"You can't solve all my problems." Grace said with a sigh.

"But I can help you face them by taking some of the pressure off. Grace, we're together for life and you have to start trusting me. You have to believe that we are going to be together." I said as I sensed her sudden wave of doubt. "Why the doubt?"

"Because it's been another month and still nothing. How can I be your imprint if I can't have kids?" She asked, and we were finally at the truth of the matter.

"Grace." I said softly, taking her hands as I went on my knees before her, looking up into her eyes. "You are my imprint."

"But how can you be sure?" She snapped.

"Because you just know." I stated calmly. "You just feel it in your entire being. My entire being is bound to this earth because of you and if anything ever happened and you weren't here anymore…I wouldn't be attached anymore. I'd be nothing without you. Just close your eyes and you can feel it." I whispered, kissing her hands as I closed my own eyes.

"But I…I don't know how to feel it." Grace said sadly.

"You just…just feel it." I stated. "You can't think you are, you gotta know you are."

"But how do you know we are?"

"Because I know it deep in my soul. And you know it too, so just stop thinking there's a problem when there's not." I said, probably losing it a bit at the end there.

"But there is a problem Tony." Grace said firmly. "I may be infertile and that means I can't be your imprint."

"But you are my imprint, so you can't be infertile." I countered.

"Then why haven't I had a period?" She demanded.

"Your body might take some time to get back into a normal rhythm." I stated.

"Might." Grace snapped. "There's that 'might' word again! You don't know anything do you?"

"How can I know?" I asked in despair. "As far as we know you're the only made half vampire."

"Have you even tried researching it?" She asked.

"It's not something a vamps likely to advertise on line, even on the vamp network. There's too much risk involved. God, if the wrong people found out about you…" I shivered.

"What would they do to me?" Grace asked.

"Depends on the vampire, but it won't be pretty." I stated.

"Am I in real danger?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"As much as any other half vampire for definite." I stated.

"Are you in danger?" She asked, her anxiety growing and I had to relieve some of it.

"Only by the vamps who don't know who I am." I stated, and it was the truth. "They've seen the lengths Mom will go to when she's angry, they wouldn't do anything to piss her off. Which is why at the next Summit I'm taking you and introducing you as my mate. That way all vamps will know you're off limits too."

"And that will really work?" She asked, sounding a little doubtful.

"Yeah. Or they'll learn that Mom isn't the only vamp-wolf you don't wanna get pissed." I said with a growl.

Grace gasped and her hands went suddenly to my cheeks as she stared into my eyes.

"That's it!" She gasped. "That's how you know. I can feel it now, that undeniable truth that you'd do anything to keep me alive and I'd do anything to keep you alive. That's what it is right? That feeling that you'll float away from life if you lost your anchor in this world."

I smiled and nodded my head, unable to speak at that point in time, thankful that she seemed to finally get it.

"And you would do anything to protect me." She stated.

"Of course I would." I replied.

"You'd even kill!" She gasped.

"If it was a choice between them and you, then I would kill them." I said firmly.

"If it weren't for the fact that we're supernatural that would be kinda creepy." She observed with a nervous laugh.

"Yep." I agreed.

"But given that we're vampires and there is every possibility that we could end up in a life or death fight, it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever promised me." She mused as she placed her arms around my shoulders.

"I haven't promised you anything more romantic?" I asked.

"Nope." Grace said with a smile. "You haven't even taken me out on a proper date yet. I can't believe I already put out for you, I'm such a whore." She joked.

"Oh, well in that case." I said as I rose to my feet. "Um…Grace, I really like you, I mean like, like you, would you like to maybe come out on a date with me tonight?"

"And we can dance and drink punch and eat stuff?" Grace asked with a grin. "You still haven't got the hang of asking girls out have you?"

"Well I haven't really had the practice." I pointed out, then I gave a sigh whilst I tried to think it over.

How did you do suave? Well Dad could do charming, and I am his son so some of that has bound to have rubbed off. I guess the first thing to do was stop thinking like a shy high-school senior and act like a confident adult. I also had to make Grace feel special, that it was my utmost pleasure to have her company this evening. It would definitely be a pleasure, and she knew that I thought that, but I had to let her know about it too.

"Grace, it would give me great pleasure if you would accompany me this evening to the cinema in Ridgeborough where we may take in a movie. Then we will partake of a meal at that delightful French restaurant on the river front, and perhaps a leisurely stroll before returning home for a night of endless love making." I said in the voice I used to use on Liza when we were kids and I was trying to make things up to her by being formal, I also copied Dad's stance, with that good posture and my one arm resting in the small of my back as I held my right hand over my heart and bowed lightly at the end of my proposal.

"That sounds delightful." Grace said, rising to her feet and placing her lips to mine. "But maybe we should save it for when you haven't got work the next day and we really can partake in a night of endless love making. For tonight why don't we order a pizza, eat it in front of a nice movie and see where that leads?"

"Well your invitation puts mine to shame." I crooned as I stroked back her hair and took her in my arms and we kissed.

"Besides, if we stay here I don't have to shower and get all dolled up." Grace pointed out.

"You'd outshine any girl there even in a potato sack." I stated. "You exude beauty and elegance that can't be created by the artifice of clothes and make up."

"Ok. Can you stop it with the smooth lines thing?" She asked. "You sound a lot like Tobias and it's freaky."

"Sorry." I said and I felt my cheeks burn.

Grace laughed as she put her hand to my cheek.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I never did get around to asking Emmett about how much Bella used to blush." She stated.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait another day to find out." I murmured as I brushed my nose against hers.

"Oh I don't know, I might go ask him now." She said, pulling away from me.

"Really? We finally get some time to ourselves and you're gonna ditch me for my uncle?" I asked.

"Gotcha." Grace giggled and she kissed my cheek.

I growled playfully as I gathered her into my arms, raising her from the floor so her face was level with mine and I kissed at her lips first before moving along her jaw to the base of her ear.

"I think." She gasped. "That we can order that pizza, have a little fun before we eat watching a movie, and then see where it leads."

I was about to suggest that we forget the pizza and movie and go straight into the 'wherever it leads', but I remembered Grace hadn't eaten all day and it wasn't good to try and dissuade her when she was wanting to eat.

"You make the call." I murmured against her skin."

"Oh…yes…but…ooh…you'll have to put me…mmm…down…"

"I can't." I murmured as I continued to kiss at her neck and Grace was now wrapping her hands in the collar of my t-shirt, her legs encircling my waist.

"You'll…or I won't…my god…talk to anyone." She gasped.

"Food is important." I observed and I found the will to place Grace on her feet and move across the room from her.

We stared at each other for a long moment, the tension between us was, well it was electric and building up between us demanding release. If people could make love with their eyes alone, that's what we were doing.

"But we need to eat." Grace murmured, reflecting my thoughts exactly.

I nodded my head, then turned away from her, closing my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing. Trying to think of anything other than rushing over and snatching the phone away from her and making wild love right there, on the desk. Oh wow, why did I have to think that? Now I had pictures of doing just that.

"Maybe if you're a good boy and eat all your pizza." Grace purred seductively into my ear as she wrapped her arms over my shoulders from behind me. "We'll see what we can do."

"Oh god." I gasped, as I felt my body warm to her.

"I think we should make out a little for now and try the main course later after the pizza arrives. I should hate to scar the delivery kid for life." She observed.

I chuckled.

"If you answered the door naked, you might be imprinted forever in his memory, but I don't think it will be a bad thing. I doubt he'll have to buy another smutty mag in his life." I pointed out.

"You wanna test your theory?" Grace teased.

"Hell no." I growled as I turned to her to find that she was standing on an ottoman. "I want you all to myself." I stated as I placed my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily.

"Some might say that's a little selfish." She stated as she pulled away and pouted at me. "But as long as you're willing to show me how much you deserve the privilege." She added with a purr and she guided me around the ottoman and down onto the sofa where she leapt on top of me.

"I'm not worthy." I whispered, as I pulled her to me and kissed her. "But I will worship you more than anyone else could dream."

"Oh god." She gasped, and her hand moved up beneath my t-shirt. "I will visit upon you many delights my faithful man."

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Practicing a few lines on me for Lady Anna?" I asked.

"No." Grace said, and she was suddenly cold toward me as she sat up and folded her arms.

"I guess it was bad timing." I reasoned.

"I just, don't want Darktide to rule me." She said firmly. "I created it, it didn't make me."

"I know." I said, sitting beside her and hugging her. "And I was joking, seriously. I shouldn't have teased you about that subject. Especially after today."

"I'm sorry Tony." Grace said with a sob.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm being such a moody cow to you. I'm blaming everything on you, when I shouldn't. Why am I so oversensitive?" She asked tentively.

"If I put it down to being part of the change how are you likely to react?" I asked carefully.

"But this can't all be because of my changing. Can it really take this long?" She asked.

"The truth is Grace, we really don't know what's happening." I stated.

"What…what if I was…if I happened to be…pregnant?"

"Who…who would the father be?" I asked carefully.

Grace gave me a level look.

"Tony, I might as well have been a virgin when we first made love. I know I said it was a few times, but really it was only the once. And that was just to see what it was like and I didn't feel anything. It was just so much…blah. I could get more satisfaction on my own just imagining you." Grace bit her lip in embarrassment as she admitted that.

"Grace, I've already told you that you're what I think about when I masturbate, why would I find anything wrong with you thinking of me?"

"I guess you wouldn't find anything wrong with it." She stated. "Anyway, this guy, Chris Kingsley, seemed like a good bet, but I wished I hadn't after. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that if I am pregnant then you're the father."

"But we always use protection." I protested.

"Yeah, but they're only ninety-nine point nine-nine percent accurate. There's still a chance that we could have…"

I held up my hand to stop her, then lifted her shirt enough to place my hand to the bare flesh of her stomach. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sending my mind into her abdomen, trying to locate a mind. Technically, if she was pregnant with my child she would have had it by now, even if it was like Ebony's pregnancy. And if it was a normal human length pregnancy I should at least be reading the flickers of mind by now because if what Grace was implying was true then she was two months pregnant at the least and I really should get something. Wouldn't we hear a heartbeat by now?

"There's nothing." I said firmly.

"How can you be sure?" Grace asked.

"Because I would sense the mind. Even if it's just the first sparking of neurons, I'd feel it. You're not pregnant Grace, and if you are, well it happened in the last few weeks after you changed."

"Then what's wrong with me? Why am I..?" Grace broke off.

"Like I've said, it just takes time for your body to swing back into synch. But if this is really worrying you so much, I can ask Carlisle to run some tests. He'll put your mind at ease." I assured her.

"But… I don't want to involve anyone else." She stated.

"Then you'll have to just trust me." I said as I stroked her cheek.

The doorbell sounded.

"That'll be the pizza." Grace said as she rose to her feet and flittered to the door.

I stood and followed her out into the hall where she was exchanging money with a middle-aged woman. Once Grace had paid she shut the door and turned to me.

"Guess it's a good job I didn't answer the door naked after all." She observed. "Let's take this into the family room."

I followed obediently as she led me into the back room where there was a comfortable three-piece suite, a coffee table and a TV.

"What film would you like to watch?" She asked as she placed the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Why don't you choose while I go get us a plate each and something to drink?"

Before I could answer Grace left the room and I just stood there nonplussed. The problem was that to me it seemed like Grace was going about this all wrong. Wouldn't it be better to ask Carlisle's advice? It wouldn't be involving anymore people than him in the capacity of a doctor. It wasn't like he'd tell anyone since it would be in the strictest of doctor-patient confidentiality. He could run some tests and adapt them if he had to, Carlisle was good at that, but anyway, he could tell Grace what was going on with her body. I'd have to convince her to go to him.

But not to night, I decided as I drifted over to the shelf where the DVDs were placed and I began to scan them, looking for the perfect film. Anything about babies was probably not the right way to go. I settled on a generic rom-com since after we'd finished eating I didn't plan on watching much of the film anyway.

Grace came back with the soda and plates as I put the DVD into the machine. I settled beside her and accepted a plate.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"I haven't a clue." I stated. "Some rom-com judging by the cover."

"Must be one of Prue's old films." Grace stated. "Mom and Dad would never watch something so lowbrow and it's not really my cup of tea."

"Some of them are ok." I said with a shrug.

"You just don't remember their names." Grace observed with a grin.

"Yep." I said before taking a bite of pizza.

"Well this should be interesting." Grace conceded.

As the movie began to play the brunette friend of the blonde lead reminded me of someone, and I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about my encounter this morning.

"Olwen's back around." I stated.

"What?" Grace asked, dropping her pizza slice onto her plate and turning to look at me.

"She accosted me this morning when I was coming home from work." I explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" She demanded.

"I only just remembered. I'm sorry." I said.

"I guess it's been a busy day." Grace conceded. "Did you tell her to get lost?"

"I told her to find Liza, but she didn't seem interested. She just wanted to know about the wolves." I stated.

"Oh. So you think she'll head to La Push now and we won't see her again?"

"Hopefully." I said with feeling because Olwen talking to me made Grace feel a little awkward. "And the language barrier won't even matter with Tina and Hunter there. They can just mind talk with her."

"Won't that freak her out?"

"She seemed impressed by the prospect of mind reading." I said.

"How did mind reading come up?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to get the convo over and done with so I said that I knew she wanted to find out about the wolves." I explained.

"What did you tell her about them?"

"That if she goes near them she should introduce herself and prove she's not a threat."

"I guess that is good advice." Grace stated. "So you think you'll see her again?"

"I don't know, but I hope not. Not in the stalking me when I'm coming home from work capacity, she should just go to Tregarran. Besides, her relative is teaching her English so she can talk to anyone else soon."

"That will be something." Grace agreed.

"Yeah."

"So enough of talking." Grace said. "Let's finish our food then get ready for bed."

"Sounds like a good plan."

We finished off the pizza and turned off the TV. We washed the plates and cleaned around the kitchen before we got ready for bed. All the playfulness we'd had in the study seemed to have evaporated. We still made love, but it wasn't the intense experience I'd been expecting after our week of nothing. I didn't like the distance Grace seemed to have for me in her mind, it wasn't right.

We should be open with each other, but right now her mind wasn't even ajar. I held her after, frowning at the ceiling as she pretended to sleep with her head resting on my shoulder. This needed working through, but it had to be done in the right way. The trouble was I couldn't talk to anyone about it since Grace had made it clear she didn't want anyone else involved.

We needed to talk, but Grace kept avoiding the subject, turning it onto other things.

_Grace, I love you, forever and always, but you got to start trusting me, and seeing me as an adult. I'm not a kid now and I don't want you to treat me like one._ I thought toward her.

Grace didn't reply, but she was trying to figure out how she was treating me like a kid.

_By trying to shield me from your more complex emotions._ I stated. _But we can't be a couple if you don't tell me what's bothering you._

Grace was trying to bury her thoughts now.

I sighed.

We were silent for a very long time, then I felt Grace sit up and pulled me to sit up too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But right now I don't understand my emotions myself to try and explain them to someone else. I'm just so confused about my body and my thoughts and what's happening in my mind, and nobody seems to have an answer. Do we just ride it out? How long will that take?"

"A vampire is considered a newborn for the first year after they change. After that they start to lose their original strength as their own human blood is finally completely consumed by their new system." I explained. "A year is about right, after that, well I think that however you are next October, that's how you'll be for the rest of your life."

"And after October, if I still haven't got a cycle?" She asked carefully.

"I'm with you forever and always Grace, I'll stop phasing if I have to. Not that I'll imprint on anyone else because you are my imprint. But if it gives you piece of mind I'll repress my wolf side for you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Grace stated.

"But if it proves my commitment to you then I'd be happy to do it." I vowed.

Grace hugged me tightly and then we were kissing and things started to move along. That time the passion that had been lacking earlier was back and as we settled to sleep I felt happy that Grace was feeling better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Just a quick note to say that I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks so I apologise if I post anything later than usual.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123,** **anamika cullen, Skys the Limit 7507, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I was awake a second before my alarm so I didn't disturb Grace when I got out of bed. I went to have my shower and dressed for work. Grace was sleeping peacefully when I left and I would have given anything to still be there with her.<p>

I pushed the thought away because I had to be in work and so I ran toward Olympic Pines with that in mind. I was five-minuets early as usual and I leant against the wall while I waited for Bob to arrive.

Then I realised there was someone close by, but the person was human so there was nothing to worry about. I still looked over just to make sure it wasn't a mugger or something. It was just Gray Bronson and he crossed the street when he saw me looking.

"You're up early." I observed.

"Haven't been asleep." He replied. "Had too much to think about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"How the world's gone crazy." He stated. "They call me nuts, but the sane people are worse. You know Miss Marcia, I think she's not a miss at all and could be a black widow."

"A…What?" I asked since I didn't follow him at all.

"You know, a Mrs X. One of them women that marry for money, kill their hubbies and cash in on the life insurance before moving onto the next." He explained.

"Ok." I replied since I knew what he was getting at now. "Why do you think that?"

"Because she's been married twice before, but she didn't want to talk about why the marriage broke up and she has all this weird old stuff that she couldn't afford if all she ever does is low paid work like at the café." He stated.

"They could be heirlooms." I pointed out.

"And she was asking weird questions like am I really thirty two, or am I a lot older than I look. I don't know, it was weird." He said with a shake of his head.

"How exactly did you find out she was married?"

"She was showing me some pictures and there were some where she was a bride, but with two different guys." He stated.

"Seems weird she'd show you them if she'd killed them." I stated.

"She said she wasn't married." Gray said darkly.

"Maybe…I don't know, maybe she used to be an actress or something." I suggested.

"Then why didn't she just say that?" Gray protested.

"Maybe she's hoping you'll work it out. Like she was close to being a big thing, but it all fell through. Maybe it'll give her an ego boost that you recognise her as that actress from so-and-so."

"Why don't she just say? I don't like games." Gray growled. "Anyway, I don't think I'll socialise with her again. If she can't be straight up I don't wanna know."

"Well maybe you should tell her that and she'll be honest with you."

Gray thought about it for a moment.

"Nah. Not worth it. I only went for tea cause I was curious. Well I got more mystery than answers and I don't want to deal with it, so I'll just refuse any other invitation she offers me in future."

"You should tell her why though, or she might think you're playing hard to get."

"I'll sure tell her my mind." Gray observed. "And now I've unloaded a little on you I think I can sleep for an hour or two. See you around Summers."

"Yes Sir!" I replied with a salute.

Gray saluted back before he crossed the street, heading for the apartment building that Red owned. She let him have it at a discount if he acted as building manager and I got to say I was impressed at how Red and El-Man were helping their old friend out. It was good to see Gray finally getting back on his feet and it would be a bad thing for someone to screw that up for him. I decided that I'd check Miss Marcia out for myself, a bit of recon was in order just to make sure she was legit and wasn't about to throw Gray back into turmoil.

I guess I was brooding on it a little because I didn't realise Bob had turned up until I heard his van door shut. He crossed over from the little lot and he pressed the button to raise the shutter.

"Morning." I said.

"Yeah." He replied and he seemed distracted a little.

I'd like to say there was a lot on his mind, but there wasn't. It was just the one thing, Eloise, and I couldn't work out what it was, mostly because he didn't understand what was going on with her at the moment. He just knew she was being a little ratty with him and he didn't want to deal with that. I honestly didn't get Bob at times, didn't he realise that relationships weren't all honey and roses, that there was the odd bee floating around, or the odd thorn hidden in the bouquet? But that seemed to be their pattern, they'd get together, have a brilliant honeymoon period, but as soon as Eloise showed the slightest bit of annoyance Bob would get cold feet and call the whole thing off. Or he'd start falling into his jealous mode and Eloise would get pissed with him and she'd end it.

Bob didn't talk much that morning and it was bugging me a little that I could read all his hang-ups, but it wasn't something I wanted to bring up. I didn't want him to get too freaked out by my mind reading since he'd accepted it. And he didn't like people sticking their nose in his business unless he asked them to.

It was nearing seven when something seemed to click in my head, about Eloise and I felt a little wary how to play this. I could tell that Bob was winding things up, ready to escape before she arrived, but he really needed to stay and talk to her.

Now what could I do that would delay him?

The cash register was computerised and it could also get temperamental. If you went too fast, or pressed the buttons in the wrong sequence it sometimes crashed. I did that now, Putting my back to the camera so Bob wouldn't see my hands move in a blur if he looked later. Just as I wanted the cash register froze, but I didn't tell him immediately, I'd leave it until he was just about to leave, or until someone came in.

He was about to slink off at quarter past.

"Damn it!" I growled.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked.

"The damn register's frozen again." I said as I typed ineffectually at the buttons.

"Great." Bob growled as he came back behind the counter and looked at the screen. "I thought it was only Jilly who did this." He grumbled under his breath as he switched the power off and turned it back on.

He waited through the set-up, tapping his foot and glancing at the clock, becoming more anxious as the hand slid closer to twenty past. The cash register was loading up quicker than I thought and I wondered for a moment that if I had Malachite's powers I could stop the register from loading so quickly. I needed something to keep Bob longer because it was just gone twenty past by the time the register was up and running again.

Please someone, come in and talk to him. Better still, Eloise be early.

As if to answer my prayers the buzzer sounded and we both looked toward the door. Grace entered and she gave me a worried look before turning to Bob.

"Oh Bob, I'm glad you're still here." She began. "You don't happen to stock printer paper do you?"

"No." Bob replied shortly.

"Oh damn! I was hoping to avoid a trip into Ridgeborough. I got a hundred pages to print off to show Garry by the end of today and I still got twenty pages to write. It's a disaster." Grace groaned.

"Couldn't Tony go get some for you?" Bob suggested, wondering how to get out of this convo with Grace and out the door before Eloise arrived.

"He can't." Grace said firmly. "He's busy today. Liza just got back for the holidays and all family must be present, you know what Liza's like."

"Yeah." Bob replied in a way I didn't quite like. "Ok, well I don't sell paper, but maybe I could lend you some." He said as he led Grace out back into his little office space.

_You have a lot to explain later._ Grace informed me as she followed Bob out into his little office area.

"This is the paper I use to print off the rounds. I always keep two packs spare just in case. So I'll lend you this one pack and you can buy me a new one by the end of the week. How does that sound?"

"Great." Grace replied as she accepted the unopened bundle off him.

_You have to stall him longer._

"So… How are things going between you and Eloise?" Grace asked and I tried not to curse since it would make Bob suspicious.

"Ok, I guess." He said, and he was feeling a little suspicious now.

"You guess?" Grace demanded. "You're not on the rocks already? I don't know what we're gonna do with you honestly."

"We're not on the rocks." Bob stated. "I just don't know what's up with her at the moment."

"Have you thought about asking her?" Grace asked. "It might help."

Bob didn't reply but he was grumbling in his mind about Grace sticking her nose in.

"You want me to talk to her instead?" Grace offered.

"No!" Bob exclaimed.

"Then man up and do the right thing." Grace snapped. "You're not doing either of you any favours by avoiding her and ignoring any problems. You have to confront them together."

It was at this point Eloise entered the store.

"I can't believe Ferguson is making me work a Saturday." She grumbled as she brought her usual to the counter. "I could really use this weekend to rest up this bug before the busy couple of days I'm about to have until Wednesday because he's too much of a task master to keep anyone other than me. I think I might just go work with Johno in Tacoma after all."

"What?" Bob exclaimed as he came out of the office. "No. You can't go to Tacoma."

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" Eloise demanded.

"No. I just, you can't go and leave me here." Bob pleaded.

"Well you're not exactly giving me any reason to stay Bob Keller. I haven't heard from you in a week and now you want me in your life? It's one thing or the other, and I'm through with this roller coaster. It's making me feel sick. The constant up and down. Oh god, I feel sick." She stuttered and she looked suddenly pale.

"There's a toilet out back." I said quickly and ushered her through the stock room.

I didn't stick around to see her be sick, but I did grab hold of Bob and growled in his ear, "You need to show her you care, and now's the time to do it."

He looked at me in shock but I urged him toward the bathroom. He went but wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. I hoped that instinct would take over as Grace watched him then turned to me, and she had a lot of questions now.

_I'll tell you once my shift is over._ I promised her.

_You have a lot to tell me once your shift is over._ She replied.

I nodded since there was no denying it. Although I had few questions of my own, like how did Grace know to turn up when she did?

"I guess I'd better head home now and get on with my writing." She said aloud. "I'll see you when you get back." She added as she reached up to kiss me.

"See you later." I replied as I met her kiss in a brief peck and she left.

Bob shut the door to his office after five minuets and I heard him slide the lock, he never did that. He wanted privacy with Eloise because they had a lot to discuss. I thought that he might be better taking her home, but given what they were discussing I don't think Mrs Keller could resist listening in. I was finding it hard not to myself, I found things to keep myself busy and away from the door for the next twenty minuets. It was at this point the door opened and Eloise left because she had to get to work, I'm certain she would have stayed longer otherwise.

"Did you read her mind?" Bob asked once she'd gone.

"No." I replied.

"Then how did you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I replied, playing dumb.

Bob looked at me for a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. "I have to go organise something for later, me and Eloise have a lot to discuss."

I nodded in agreement.

Bob left in a preoccupied cloud and I settled into the last hour of my shift feeling a little on edge. I needed to be home now talking to Grace about what happened this morning. I was kinda glad that it was Jilly taking over from me this morning since I could be abrupt with her and it wouldn't be out of the norm, especially after how she treated Billie the other day.

I passed on the messages and left.

I was gonna run straight into the trees as usual, but something compelled me to jog to the edge of town. As I got closer I could hear Grace calling to me with her mind. She was parked in a little spot where her car was almost invisible.

I tapped on the window of the passenger's side and she jumped slightly before unlocking it. I climbed inside and closed the door as she started the engine.

"It worked." She observed.

"Yeah, I could feel something drawing me here. Why didn't you just stay in town?" I asked.

"I told Bob I was pushed for time remember? It would seem weird if I was hanging around doing nothing." She replied.

"I guess it would." I conceded.

"You wanna know how I was at the store this morning?" She inquired.

"Yeah."

"I woke up with this inexplicable certainty that you needed me for something. So I got up and dressed and made my way into town. As I got closer I could feel your agitation grow, I was almost certain I could hear you trying to come up with something to keep Bob there. That's why I quickly came up with my excuse. How did I come to sense you?" She asked.

"Because I was in distress." I stated as I thought of a reason. "It happens between Mom and Dad sometimes. When Mom's feeling threatened Dad feels it and he can rush to help her."

"Why hasn't it happened before?" Grace asked.

"Before you were human, and maybe too far away, and I haven't felt as helpless in my situation as I did this morning. I mean the most stressed I've been in my life was when you were shot, and you weren't exactly in the right frame of mind to feel my distress at that point. But then you did feel Liza's distress through me, so you have sensed it before, but not in this way." I reasoned.

"I just thought that I felt Liza's distress because I was so close to you and our minds were entangled." Grace observed.

"But you don't hear other people's thoughts when we're tangled up do you?" I pointed out. "And other than the odd instance most of what you read from me is what I project to you."

"I guess that's true." Grace conceded.

"And it's a good thing that you sensed my distress this morning, especially over a couple of miles."

"It is?" Grace asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Because it's more proof that you're my imprint. That's why Mom always projected her anxiety to Dad, because he was her imprint and they should face all problems together. That's why I projected to you." I stated.

"But what about Liza and Billie?" Grace countered.

"I've been connected to Liza since before we were born, and anyway a lot of twins are said to have a psychic link. That's all that is. Billie has just become connected into it because she's our sister. Carlisle said it's like a pack mind, which I agree with. But it's not the same thing as what we got. It's just a flutter of fear that you know doesn't belong to you, it's not an unconscious plea for help which is what you sensed from me this morning."

"Could you sense if I was frightened for my life?" She asked.

"Of course." I said firmly. "But it's not just fear, it's other emotions too. Like when we make love and the feelings amplify between us, that's part of it. I know it has some to do with my telepathy, but it also has a lot to do with being imprints. When you're on the pack mind there's some stuff that slip through even the toughest filters so I know that Hunter has never experienced that layering of pleasure even though he's a telepath but the guys with imprints do know what it's like even though they don't see it mentally, they can feel how it all feeds into each other."

"So it's not just your great prowess when it comes to love making?" Grace teased.

"What prowess? I'm a complete amateur." I declared.

"Then you got natural talent." She replied.

"So have you." I stated as Grace pulled into the garage of the Stables.

"Well there's natural talent, but everyone knows you have to practice to be at the top of your game." Grace observed as we got out of the car.

"Really?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Yeah. And I intend to become an expert." She growled, grabbing hold of my t-shirt and pulling my head down to hers.

I lifted her as we kissed, and Grace wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her through the house, intending to go up the stairs, but Grace stopped me.

_The study._ She thought.

_Really?_

_We never got round to it yesterday._ She observed, her lips leaving mine as she dropped to the floor.

She smiled at me as she took my hand and led me into the study. She picked up her laptop and moved it over to a safe spot, along with her papers and books. I was gonna make a comment, but she grabbed my t-shirt again and pulled me down to kiss her, leading me closer to the desk. Grace swung me around and I landed on the desk and I felt it wobble under the force of my weight.

"No don't." I said as Grace leapt on top of me, the sudden added weight was too quick and the desk collapsed.

I chuckled as I pulled her to me, kissing her, ignoring the mess beneath us. Grace pulled away, looking down at me with concern.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Not at all." I assured her, moving my hand up beneath her sweater to stroke the skin of her back.

"We broke the desk." Grace said.

"I know." I growled, as I lifted my head to kiss her again.

"But, we broke it." She protested, pushing me back down.

"It happens." I said with a shrug. "Rose and Em have brought whole houses down."

"I guess a desk is nothing by comparison." Grace observed with a grin before kissing me. "But maybe we should move somewhere else." She suggested as she moved her hand over my stomach.

"Maybe." I conceded, and scooted until I was lying on the carpet. "Is this ok?"

"I got a better idea." Grace observed, and she kissed me before rising to her feet and pulling me up too. "Old furniture is more solid right?" She asked as she led me to the sofa and pushed me down. "This is better." Grace said as she settled on top of me.

"Definitely." I agreed as we began to make out, before moving on to love making.

We snoozed a little after, all naked and entangled on the sofa. It was great to have our own place again, to be able to just do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted without any interruptions. In whatever room we choose. I sighed happily as I pulled Grace closer and kissed her cheek.

Grace hummed and run her fingers into my hair. She kissed my lips then lifted her head.

"Maybe we should think of hitting the shower and dressing now. We have to buy a new desk." She stated.

"That's true." I said, running my fingers along her spine. "But we could just stay here all day and order the desk on line."

"I was planning to order it online, but we still have to be up. You have to read over what I wrote yesterday and I need to write more. Then we have to go for dinner with your parents." I stated.

"Busy, busy, busy." I joked.

"Come on." Grace said, as she stood and pulled me to my feet. "I'll wash your back for you."

"A shower together, why didn't you say so." I crooned as I kissed her again.

Grace laughed before taking my hand and we went up to our bathroom where we shared in a long cleansing shower before getting dressed. After eating sandwiches since it was lunchtime, we took the bits of desk out to the barn where I'd see what I could salvage and if not it would make good firewood.

Then Grace set up her laptop on the kitchen table and I set mine up too. I suggested that I go through her work on my laptop since it allowed her to continue writing at the same time. Grace agreed although she wanted to read over it herself first anyway. So we read together and it was good, coherent and went along with everything she'd done before.

"Oh my god." Grace gasped. "I really did write yesterday. I was expecting it to be gibberish, but…"

"It's brilliant." I stated. "Forget keeping up with your deadlines you could put a new book out every other week."

"Or not have to devote every hour to writing. I could finish off Darktide and start on something else." She mused.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'll concentrate on finishing Darktide then see what I wanna do." She stated.

"Sounds like a good plan." I agreed. "Are you gonna write any today?"

"Yeah. I may as well do a little before dinner." She stated.

"I'll stop you an hour before?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." She replied.

"I'll go do some more maintenance out in the yard before I lose the light." I stated and kissed her cheek.

"See you later." She said with a smile, then turned to her laptop.

I was gonna go out to the yard but it started raining heavily so I went into the barn to start stripping the old desk. I went to find the tools over by the old workbench and there I found a load of lumber. It was real good solid oak and suddenly I realised Grace wouldn't need to buy a new desk, I'd build her one, a good steady one that could stand up to practically anything.

I'd have to bring all my tools over from Tregarran, but I could start designing right now. I went back into the study and found some paper and a pencil and started planning everything out. Within an hour I had everything planned out exactly how I wanted to do it, the measurements I needed, the joints I would use. I'd have to get a few parts, but I had what I might need back at Tregarran, I'd have to look later.

I went to Grace at six and she wasn't as lost in the story as she was the day before. It was much easier to bring her out of the story and she was relieved, even though she hadn't written as much as the day before.

We drove in my truck since I wanted haul some of my tools back, I told Grace that I just wanted the chance to drive because I realised I wanted the desk to be a surprise, but how would I stop her ordering a new desk? Maybe I could offer to do it and 'forget', or say I'd ordered one and it would take a few weeks. How long would it take me to build it? I guess it depended on how busy we were over the next few days.

When we arrived at Tregarran Liza was weird, there in the kitchen ready to greet us, and minus Mal. I guess I'd got used to her being with him now that I found it odd for her to be without him. I would have asked her right there, but Dad was in the middle of a cooking buzz and was a little ratty with us.

"Yeah. Maybe we should move this upstairs before Dad has a heart attack." I suggested.

"Of course." Liza replied before flitting up the back stairs and into the library.

"Where's Mal?" I asked.

"In his room preparing for dinner I shouldn't wonder." Liza said with a shrug and a lack of interest that was way out of character for her.

"Shouldn't you be seeing to his needs?" I asked as we all sat down.

"We are not an item." Liza snapped. "He may do as he pleases."

"I meant because he's your guest. Shouldn't you make sure he gets down to dinner ok?" I replied, reminding her of the manners she was usually so strict about.

"He knows the way." Liza said in an offhand manner that had Grace wondering too.

"Isn't that a little rude?" I asked letting my mind wander into hers, but it was all over the place for me to get a good reading. "That's not like you at all."

"Perhaps you are right. I was merely excited that you had arrived. I will go see Mal down to dinner." Liza said almost in one breath before she ghosted out of the library.

"What was that all about?" Grace asked.

"I have no idea. We should go ask Mom, she's in the dining room." I said as I got to my feet.

I led Grace into the dining room where Billie was helping Mom lay the table.

_I just saw Liza. She was acting weird._ I thought toward Mom.

_She's had a knock today. Turns out the Volturi won't hold Alec's trial until the solstice_. Mom replied, hardly missing a beat as she continued to lay the table with Billie.

_Oh god. I guess that would explain why she's being so rude to Mal._

_That's one of the reasons._ Mom thought but it was clear she hadn't meant to think that so I didn't follow it since whatever it was I probably didn't want to know anyway.

I let Grace know what was up with Liza before Billie showed us where to sit.

"Liza has a fort too." Billie informed us as she took her place. "It's up in the attic and made of cushions and I had my nap there today. She was in there with Mal but I stole his place, but I didn't get to tease him cause Mommy was there when I woke up."

"Mal and Liza were sleeping?" I asked.

"No silly Tony." Billie giggled. "They was talking, then Mal had to go for fresh air so I stole his place, then I wanted to sleep so Liza lied down with me but when I woke up Mommy was there."

"Right." I said, but now I was curious about why Liza and Mal were in the cushion fort, I mean what were they doing in there?

I told myself I wouldn't pry when Liza entered with Mal in tow, I promised Liza not to read her mind about that side of her life. We promised each other that side would remain as private as it should be.

We got through dinner anyway and I found an excuse to leave the dinging room so I could go dig out my carpentry tools and anything else I might need and put them in the flat bed of my truck. It was as I was doing this that my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Tony, you couldn't do me a really big favour tomorrow." Bob asked.

"What?" I asked feeling wary.

"Could you open up for me? I'll bring the key out to the Stables for you, but I really need all day tomorrow. If you do the early then Jess will work until midday." He stated.

"Give me half hour and I'll get back to you." I stated.

"Ok." Bob said moodily and hung up.

I went back up to the dinging room where things were winding down. Grace and me said our goodbyes and we left.

"Bob phoned, he wants me to wok the early tomorrow." I stated as we were driving home.

"Oh yeah, it's Sunday." She observed as she remembered why his request would seem weird. "Well I don't see a problem with that since I'll have you back at nine rather than you going to work at that time."

"Then I'll let him know." I said as we went into the house and I pulled my cell phone back out to let Bob know I could do it.

He was there half hour later with the keys and he didn't stay long. I didn't mind because I wanted to be alone with Grace since I'd now have to have an early night.

I didn't disturb Grace when I got up the next morning, but it seemed weird to be going out on a Sunday morning. It made me feel a little sluggish as I ran through the trees toward town. It was because I wasn't used to being up so early on a Sunday and nothing else.

It was weird setting up on my own without Bob there chatting, or otherwise just being another mind. And it was quiet, not many customers until around seven when a big load of them showed up at once. It was only then I remembered Bob didn't usually open up until seven on a Sunday.

It was still fairly quiet though and I was looking forward to the end of my shift. I must have had no customers for ten minutes and there was nothing to do since I'd already done it twice over. I dazed out a little, and the buzzer roused me.

I straightened ready to serve, then saw it was Liza, which took me completely by surprise. She'd come to give me a ride home from work. I was actually thankful, after a snooze-worthy morning of work the eight miles to the Stables seemed endless. After Jess got in, asking me if I'd swap to Wednesday afternoon because her son was in the pageant, I left with Liza.

I don't think she could have brought a smaller car and I had a little trouble squeezing in to it. I tried not to grumble but I couldn't help the odd complaint escaping. Then we were on the road and Liza revealed what she'd really picked me up for. She wanted to know if I'd taken Billie to buy Christmas presents for Mom and Dad. I'd kinda forgot it was so close to Christmas and was relieved that Liza wanted to take Billie to buy gifts since I wouldn't know where to begin.

She dropped me off at the Stables and I waved her off before going inside. Grace was up and had made me breakfast.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I sat down to eat.

"You had a ride?" She asked.

"Liza turned up. She wanted to ask me if we'd taken Billie Christmas shopping." I stated.

"Christmas shopping?" Grace observed. "I haven't even thought of that yet."

"Me neither." I replied.

"Maybe we should go shopping today, we could look for a desk at the same time."

"Nah. Let's just go Tuesday, we can go to Seattle, make the day of it. Then come back here for some special us time since I probably won't have to be in work until one the next day."

"Sounds good." Grace agreed. "I guess I'll write a little more today."

"And I'll do some more outside."

We set about our day, Grace wrote and I worked on making her new desk. I'd made a lot of progress by lunch and I was sure it would be ready by Christmas, it would make a good present. Although I did wonder how much carving I should do. I wanted to put some Quileute designs on it, and I had a perfect picture in my mind. It was so precise that I set about carving the individual pieces that afternoon. It would be perfect, a good old-fashioned type of thing. I did wonder what all this good oak was for but careful questioning seemed to indicate that Grace didn't even know it was there. All the better, it meant that I'd scored a load of free oak that would make a fabulous desk.

We finished off the day with dinner and then a movie before we turned in for the night. I awoke in the morning and Grace woke with me because she was a little anxious, worried about Liza. I advised her to go back to sleep and we'd worry about Liza at a more normal hour.

I sleepwalked through my shift again, willing time on until I could run home. As I ran home I couldn't help thinking about Liza and the fact that the trial was supposed to take place today and I just wanted to get home so I could be ready on time to go give Liza my support at midday. I guess I was running blind again, and the snow was down this morning anyway so I didn't see the signs until she called for me to halt again.

I skidded to a stop and turned to find Olwen sitting up on a tree branch. It took me a moment to realise that she was dressed differently today. She was wearing a white robe and her hair was braided with metal.

"Look, if you need more advice just go to Tregarran. I'll take you there now if you want me to, but you can't keep jumping out on me like this."

"My question concerns you." She stated.

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes." She replied as she leapt from the branch and landed in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked flatly.

"When you talked of the wolves you said 'we'." She observed.

"Cause I am one, but it's a long story and I haven't got time to go into it." I stated.

"Very well. Perhaps tomorrow." Olwen conceded. "I am busy myself today. I have the midwinter ritual to perform, and I am to observe my birthday."

"Good for you." I replied. "Now I need to go. And seriously, if you need to talk to someone just go to Tregarran. It's three miles that way." I said pointing in the right direction.

"I will see you tomorrow." Olwen replied.

I shook my head and ran from her, I really didn't have time to deal with Olwen today of all days. And really she should just go to Tregarran and talk to someone else, Aunt Marlin would probably be the best one since she was actually Trailax.

I arrived at the Stables where Grace was waiting for me at the breakfast table.

"Cold out this morning?" She asked.

"The snow's not that bad." I stated as I sat down. "But Olwen made an appearance again."

"No!"

"Yes. She wanted to know why I used 'we' when I was speaking about the wolves the other day. When I told her I didn't have time to go into it, to just go ask someone at Tregarran, she ignored me and said we'd talk tomorrow." I grouched.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Grace asked and she seemed so against the idea that I had to side with her this time.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm gonna run the other way."

"You shouldn't have to go out of your way like that." Grace stated. "It's like she's stalking you."

"Yeah, and that impression was almost solidified today." I stated. "She was wearing a dress, I guess they might have been druid robes. She said it was for mid-winter and that it's her birthday."

"Why would that matter to you?" Grace demanded.

"Exactly." I said with a heavy sigh.

Grace tapped my hand and then smiled at me.

"Let's not talk about her now." She stated. "Let's eat breakfast, we got a busy day today."

I nodded my head in agreement.

There was a knock at the back door and as I turned I was half expecting that Olwen was there, but it was Alex and he stuck his head in the door.

"Is there any breakfast going spare?" He asked.

"I'm sure we can provide you with something." Grace stated.

"Great." Alex said as he entered with a grin wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, he'd been out running as a wolf.

"Although there is one rule I'd like you to follow." Grace stated and she flittered from the room and returned a moment later with a t-shirt she threw to Alex. "In this house we don't sit half naked at the breakfast table."

Alex pulled on the t-shirt and sat down.

"Really? What about the dinner table?" He quipped.

"Only when we haven't got guests." Grace said as she took my hand and winked at me.

I couldn't help my grin and Alex laughed at us.

"You sure got a good thing going here Tony." He said as he helped himself to the food Grace had laid out on the table. "You're lucky you never have to know the perils of the dating game."

"Well there's only ever been my Grace." I stated as I helped myself to the food too. "Even before I imprinted on her."

"You're lucky." Alex stated. "Both of you."

"Are you ok?" Grace asked gently as she placed her hand on Alex's.

"Yeah. Just grouchy in my old age." He joked. "I get annoyed sometimes over the whole imprinting thing, but a night on the town and a cold meaningless hook up and I'll be my old happy self until the next time I feel down."

"I thought you were done with the meaningless hook-ups." I stated.

"Yeah, well your head may think one thing and your body craves another." Alex replied.

"Have you ever thought of settling down?" Grace asked.

"No point unless she's my imprint." Alex stated. "Is it right to enter into something long term only to have to break her heart later?"

"No." Grace replied.

"That's why I haven't settled down." Alex stated. "So the trial's today."

"Yeah. Midday. Mom said that as soon as Alec is sentenced he'll be executed, that's usually the way." I stated.

"Isn't it weird to be sitting here discussing the guys death at the breakfast table like we're talking about going to the store?" Alex asked.

"He's a vampire. A bad vampire who's done a lot of bad things, you wouldn't think twice about killing him if he crossed the border." I replied.

"Yeah, but that's heat of the moment kill or be killed. It's not planning his death in advance. It's a little creepy is all." He stated with a mock shiver.

"I guess." I conceded.

"But we can't just let him go now." Grace said. "He might go after Liza again."

"I know. But it would have been better if they'd killed him when they were rescuing Liza. Then I could be really treating this as time from the Res rather than a working vacation."

"You could always stay a while longer once the vamps have cleared out. It won't be so bad at Tregarran for you then." I pointed out.

"I guess I could stay a few more days. You guys will be heading to La Push for Christmas won't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Well I could head up when you lot do. But to tell the truth, if I'd known I'd be this long I would have brought my dogs with me. They would have been happy staying in the shed, although Scruff would have to stay indoors with me when I sleep, but she would have run the border with me too."

"Actually I was thinking about Scruff the other day." I stated. "I think Billie might like a little dog like her."

"Well next time she has a litter I'll give Billie first pick." Alex promised.

"Thanks."

"Well I need to go get ready for the trial." Grace announced. "I won't be long."

"I'll wash the dishes." I stated.

"Thanks." She said, and kissed my cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"You really are lucky Tony." Alex stated once Grace was up the stairs.

"I know." I replied as I got to my feet and started to collect up the breakfast things.

"And Grace is a real nice girl. Even those times she came to the Res when you were kids she was pleasant." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile as I ran water into the sink.

"You'd be crazy to do anything that would make her unhappy." I said in a pointed way but I didn't get what his point was.

"Like what?" I asked turning to him with a frown.

"Oh, just in general. Doesn't she deserve to be happy?" He demanded.

"Every second of every day." I stated.

"As long as you keep thinking that." Alex said firmly. "So how is the whole half vamp thing working out for her?"

"Ok." I replied, since Grace had made it clear she didn't want anyone to know she was having problems. "She enjoys the super speed, and isn't too squeamish about the blood drinking."

"Blood drinking." Alex said with a mock shudder.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." I quipped. "Anyway, you've ate animals as a wolf, you gulp down some of the blood when you eat like that."

"That's true." Alex conceded as he picked up a tea towel and began to dry the dishes. "But then I'm a wolf and my stomach can handle it."

"And I'm a half vamp and my stomach can handle it. Need it in fact or I get exhausted." I stated.

"And might start attacking your brothers." Alex said in a joking manner.

"Yeah." I joked back, but then I felt a wave of seriousness take me. "I didn't did I? I mean, when I was out."

"No. Carlisle kept us all away from you." Alex stated. "Not that I would have let the pups get close since I saw first hand what would happen when Essie was like it."

"Good." I replied. "I'd hate it if I had tried to attack one of you."

"We wouldn't have held it against you Cous." Alex stated as he tapped my shoulder.

"I know. But I would have felt ashamed." I stated. "So are you attending the trial?"

"I'm gonna be there outside the door. As far as I can tell it's strictly vamps only so that don't include me and if there is a Quileute representative, well Jake still outranks me and technically Essie fills that spot. And I'm not really keen on the Volturi knowing me by sight anyway. Seems a bit risky to me."

"I guess." I conceded. "But I can't wait 'til this is all over and the vamps leave. Tregarran is cramped with minds, it's like walking into a headache going there."

"I really don't know how you live with the constant buzz." Alex observed. "It's bad enough dealing with the pack mind now and then, I'd never be able to do it all the time."

"I can block it out if I concentrate so it's not that bad, and with enough distraction I don't even think of it." I explained.

"And I guess Grace provides you with a lot of distraction." He said with a suggestive grin.

"That's private and none of your business." I snapped.

"Ok, touchy." Alex teased.

"He's not being touchy, he just doesn't want to brag." Grace observed as she entered the kitchen. "But I distract him often, and if it wasn't for work and other things in life we'd distract each other morning, noon and night."

Alex chuckled.

"I'll try not to drop by unannounced in future in case you're busy distracting each other." He stated.

Finally the dishes were washed and I went to change quickly into suit pants and a shirt to look respectable for the trial. Since Alex wouldn't be in the trial he decided he wouldn't change, but he would head back to Tregarran with us. We ran there, although Grace was a little annoyed at keeping to Alex' slower pace.

I could feel Liza's annoyance as we drew closer, it seemed to permeate the air, but I couldn't seem to work out her problem, she was working toward fixing it and keeping her thoughts guarded.

It was Mal who told us. He was looking a little lost out in the back yard.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"The Volturi requested that only representatives be present at the trial. That means Jane and Essie, a handful of the guard and practically no one else." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"To show they're still boss probably." Mal grumbled. "Anyway, they more or less made it clear that Liza couldn't be there even though she's the victim. Or especially cause she's the victim. I don't know, it's some weird old Volturi law they decided to invoke and as you can guess Liza's a bit miffed."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I was asking Layla more about it since she is the Encyclopaedia Volturica and wondering if there was some loophole we could exploit to get Liza in there. I mean she is the victim here, she should see justice done right? Anyway, Liza wondered off when I was talking to Layla and her trail ends here. I think she might be using Fred to get her in without anyone noticing."

"But the telepaths would pick up on them." I pointed out.

"Not with Liza deliberately boosting Fred's power." Mal stated. "She's been working on how to trigger it and she got the hang of it yesterday. Do you think he could shield their scent?"

"Could do. Or they might have just gone back along Liza's path. Fred's scent is pretty faint anyway so you might not have noticed it since you was concentrating on Liza." I stated. "We should head to the library to wait with everyone else, Liza is in the rec room."

"How do you know?" Mal asked.

"Because I just felt a blip from her mind as she gloried in a mission accomplished."

"Ok." Mal said and he didn't question me further, just accepted that I knew.

It was weird to have someone I didn't really know so accepting of my powers. I guess you could argue that he'd grown up around Mom so mind reading was normal to him, but the twin certainty thing shouldn't be so familiar. I wondered how much Liza had told him about it, or maybe he was just easily accepting of things. I realised I needed to find out more about him, especially since he had an interest in my sister and she more than liked him back.

Of course now wasn't the time, but I'd have to find some time while he was here.

The library seemed packed with everyone who couldn't attend the trial. I was surprised to see that the only ones who wasn't here was Carlisle, Mom, Dad and Marlin. That didn't seem like a proper representation of us all and I wondered why the Volturi were dictating in such a way.

Of course Liza and Fred was missing too. No one noticed Fred wasn't there, Fred would be more conspicuous by his presence because he didn't like to be seen in crowds, especially if Jane wasn't there. People had noticed that Liza wasn't here and I tried not to get twitchy about the questions in their mind. I didn't want to give away Liza's location because she should be at the trial and it would be worse if one of them went in to haul her out.

"It's began." Edward stated and I realised he was reading the proceedings.

Well I could do that too.

I let my mind wander into the room, picking out Mom since I was sure she wouldn't mind.

_Just as long as you don't distract me. I need to keep my wits about me, I don't want Aro trying anything tricky._ She stated.

_Ok._ I said as I settled into her mind so I could see with her eyes and hear with her ears.

I grabbed hold of Grace's hand and whoever was sitting to my left, it turned out it was Mal, and I hooked them into the show too. Grace grabbed hold of Alex's hand and I added him too, much to his surprise. I could link everyone if they just held hands, but with this balancing act it would be hard to include them using my mind alone.

I tried not to think anymore and concentrated on what was happening in the rec room.

Jane was standing in front of the big screen, Mom and Dad flanked her on either side. Carlisle was to the right, Marlin to the left. It was clear this formation was formal although I did wonder how Mom ranked higher than Carlisle, unless this was an ex Volturi thing, but then shouldn't Marlin rank higher than Mom? I really didn't get the ranking system, only that it seemed a little sparse. Yeah there were four members of the guard standing in a line behind them, and another four standing guard around Alec, but I bet the Volturi had more on their end.

Not that we'd get to see, only Aro, Caius and Marcus were visible on the screen. I could feel Mom's suspicion at such a small court. I couldn't help wonder what they were playing at, felt angry that I couldn't read them to know exactly what they were up to. That was Mom's thought not mine, I had to be careful.

"Greetings Lord Aro, Lord Caius and Lord Marcus." Jane said and she bowed. "It is under a dark shadow that we come together this day. The…"

"Jane, we will spare you the pain of the ceremony." Aro said, cutting her off. "For old time's sake we will make this brief. From the evidence you have already sent we have no doubt Alec is guilty and should therefore be punished. Death is the only punishment in this instance."

"Yes lord." Jane said as she bowed once more. "We will see to it immediately."

"Of course. But Alec is a former member and we want to ensure that the execution be carried out in the true Volturi fashion." Aro said, his ancient face grave. "Having perused the list of those now under your command there is only one who we can trust with this task. That is you, Jane Drake."

Jane gasped and I could read her shock, dismayed outrage over this ruling.

"We will not find it satisfactory if anyone else carries this out." Aro stated as he steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Not even Tobias or Marlin?" Jane inquired Dad stood up straighter, indicating he would do this task if it was asked of him.

"No. We can not rely on them like we can you Jane." Aro crooned, his expression one of fatherly love now.

"Of course master." Jane murmured, the word slipping out.

"We do not ask you do it now, but when you decide to end him it must be by your hand." Aro continued, and his expression seemed to suggest that it was tragic, but it was the only way.

"I will see to it Lord Aro." Jane said softly in resignation.

"Then we will bid you good day, we have the solstice celebrations to prepare for after all." Aro finished with a supercilious.

I pulled away at that point since there didn't seem to be much more to witness. I opened my eyes to find that everyone was holding hands, all connected to me.

"Did you all see?" I asked.

"Yes. Poor Jane." Bella observed.

"Poor Jane?" Noah asked. "Alec's the one about to die."

"But Jane has to kill her own twin." I stated, feeling a little drained. "Did I connect you all?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grace whispered in my ear.

"I need some blood. Before I attack Alex." I joked.

"Go do it Cous. I wouldn't wanna fight you." Alex joked back.

I nodded and rose to my feet, bringing Grace with me. I led her outside into the trees.

"Do you really need to feed?" She asked, putting her hand to my cheek in concern.

"Being a router to that many people is not so fun. How come they all joined in anyway?" I asked.

"Edward told them what you were doing for me, Mal and Alex." Grace replied.

"Nice one Grandpa." I growled. "Well never mind, there's a few squirrels about. They'll tide me over until we can hunt proper later."

"You don't wanna go hunt now?" Grace asked.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't go far." I stated. "It's just, I need to take the edge off, but that's it."

"Ok. So go grab them squirrels and we'll head back. We'll sort out whatever we need to here and then I think I need to treat you tonight. You've had such a tough day and you need looking after." She crooned as she ran her fingers up my chest and over my shoulder.

"Then I'll make my snacking brief." I replied, before kissing her. "But I really don't know how quick we can wrap things up here. I'll have to make sure Liza's ok, she's gonna be so messed up now. She's gonna need my support."

It was easy to grab hold of a squirrel and drank it dry. I decided that would be enough and so I headed back to the house with Grace. We returned to the library where everyone was still lingering, discussing the trial.

Liza and Mal were nowhere to be seen. I told Grace that I'd go find them, but since she had been pulled into a conversation with Alice and Rose she opted to stay. I kissed her cheek and went up the back stairs because I was sure Liza was upstairs. When I got up there I could sense that she wasn't, but I could sense Mal up on the roof.

I thought it was about time I got to know Malachite. Well everyone else in the family knew him, even Billie, but I didn't. I hadn't really got a good handle on him yet and he was nearly always with Liza so I was sure that affected his behaviour a little. Now that he was alone I couldn't pass up this opportunity and so I headed up to the roof. He was leaning on the parapet looking out over the forest toward the mountains in the distance when I crept onto the roof from the north staircase.

"It's nice up here." He said before I even had chance to open my mouth, or even make a sound to indicate my presence.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked since I thought I was being stealthy.

Mal turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't sure who it was till you spoke, but I knew it was someone. I was feeling out my powers, seeing how much they really have expanded, and it's amazing. I can sense a lot further than I used to. I mean usually do. I bet if I wasn't near Liza then I'd go back to how my powers were before. I think though that she's having a telepathic boost from you now. Being close to you she gets some of your power, that's what she said. How powerful a telepath is she when she's near you?"

"Why?" I asked with a sudden frown. "What are you worried she'll read?"

"Oh, nothing." Mal said casually and he turned back to the parapet to look out over the forest.

"It's weird." I said as I stood beside him. "I came here to get to know you because all my family love you and I haven't even had chance to speak to you unless it's in the middle of an emergency. I want to know who you are since you are a member of my family. But now I'm more interested in what your relationship is with Liza."

"We're friends." Mal said firmly. "Very good friends."

"But you'd like it to be more." I stated.

"No. No." Mal said firmly, shaking his head, but his thoughts said otherwise.

"Look Mal, I'm a really powerful mind reader and have been since before I was born. I know when someone likes someone, even when they won't admit it to themselves. You have admitted to yourself, I can see how it's all in your mind. Your every thought is about Liza, that's not just like, that's love." I stated.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know she's a lot younger than me and she's Essie's daughter but I just couldn't…" Mal began.

"Relax bro. I haven't got a problem with it. You seem decent enough. Well more than decent. You've protected her, you dropped everything for her sake. You love her and that's good enough for me, not that it's up to me anyway. I don't control Liza, she's her own person and rarely listens to me." I said with a chuckle. "She's the boss in our twinship. Whatever, my opinion doesn't really count in all of this. I just don't get why you haven't told Liza how you feel about her."

"Because I don't want to push her into anything. I don't want to take advantage of her when she's feeling vulnerable. I don't want to make things weird between us if she doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean, why should she? I'm just plain old Mal, not good for much unless you want some sheep sheared. I'm just someone she can talk to, I'll never replace Simon."

"Hang on." I said and chased a thought in his mind. A memory. "Oh my god. Liza asked you if you'd think less of her if she broke her word to Simon?"

"Yeah. I thought that maybe some guy had caught her eye and she wanted someone to give her the all clear. I was the only one she could really explain it to so I guess it was me she'd ask." He said with a shrug.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you get it? Liza can be weird sometimes. Things are never straightforward with her. And she is not as confident as she would let you believe."

"I know that." Mal said with a sigh.

"But you didn't think that maybe she was testing the ground with you?" I asked.

"Testing the ground?" Mal questioned.

"Well, if she was asking your opinion it means it must count for something. And also she wanted to know what you'd think of her. I think she may have had you in mind, but she can be old fashioned and shy when it comes to matters of the heart. She likes the guy to do the asking, especially if she really likes him. She'd rather live in the safety of never having asked than to have her heart crushed by the truth." I sighed. "If I'm honest, Alec screwed her up big time. She really did have feelings for him and it's made her wary of lust ever since. There was also the factor that he set out to seduce her on his master's behalf. He didn't approach her because he liked her, but because she was a pawn to be manipulated. It added to the rejection she felt as a baby when Mom and Dad had to leave us. She's afraid of feeling that pain again, that's why she won't ask. At least not when she's able to talk herself out of it."

"So those times she kissed me when she was drunk or seeking comfort, I should have just gone with it? She'd hate me if I done that." Mal said darkly.

"I guess." I conceded, knowing that Liza's reasoning worked in weird ways sometimes. "Have you ever thought about coming on to her?"

"I've thought about it, lots of times. But if there's one rule I'm gonna be firm on. If anything more than platonic ever happens between us, Liza has to make the first move." He stated.

"Why should she make the first move?" I asked in confusion.

"Because she's the teenage daughter of my oldest friends. It would be wrong for me to instigate anything."

"Mal, stop making excuses. You either want to be with her or you don't. If you do, well you're gonna have to tell her how you feel. Even if you tell her then leave the ball in her court. She'll come on to you if she knows the answer's yes."

"Then maybe I should tell her." He said softly.

"Good. Well there's no time like the present." I said cheerfully.

"Actually there is." Mal countered. "At the present time Liza's mind is all over the place. It's got to be after everything that's happened to her recently. It won't do anyone any good if I declare my intentions now. I should wait until things settle down."

"When?" I asked.

"Well let's say a couple of months and go for a good old fashioned cliché?" He said brightly.

"Valentine's Day?" I asked, taking the date from his mind.

"Well why not? It's romantic, and enough time will have gone by that most of this will be behind us." He stated, but I saw some flicker in his mind, that he was expecting something sooner, but it would be rude to follow it, so I decided to try and get it to the surface instead.

"I suppose that would work. But I think you should do it sooner. Maybe New Years Eve. What a great way to start the new year?" I suggested, but that didn't seem to bring the required thought to his mind.

"When I declare my feelings for her daughter I'd rather be no where near Essie." Mal said nervously. "We'll still be on break then and I don't fancy seeing in the New Year in traction."

"Mom won't hurt you." I assured him. "I mean, unless you hurt Liza, then she really will go skits."

"And what about Tobias? I've seen the way he's been looking at me. Warning me away from his daughter." Mal stated and I was sure he was making all this up now.

"You really need to chill bro. Dad is not even the least angry with you. He actually likes the thought of you and Liza being together. He sees it as kinda right, that maybe your attachment to Mom when you were a kid was misplaced affection for the one who truly deserved it. After all Liza is fifty percent Mom. And Liza is more like Mom in a lot of ways, even though she looks and talks like Dad."

"Liza isn't like Essie or Tobias." Mal stated. "Liza is like nobody I've ever met. Liza is… She is herself."

"Well I guess that's true." I said with a chuckle as I sat up on the edge of the roof. "Liza is like nobody else."

"It's weird you know." Mal observed as he made some little stones float up out of the old guttering that ran along the edge of the roof. "I haven't been able to discuss this with anybody, for obvious reasons, and now here I am telling her twin brother about my feelings for her."

"Life can be weird like that." I agreed.

"But enough about my feelings, how are you? I hear you risked your health to help Liza out in the desert. You must be a great telepath to have reached us all the way in Arizona."

"My sister was in trouble. What else could I do?" I asked with a shrug.

"But that was some feat." He stated. "How did you do it?"

"Spirit walking." I replied. "It's not even really telepathy, it's an extension of my soul I guess. It comes from my Quileute ancestors who were spirit warriors. And what the hell is Liza doing?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh great, I got a flicker off her." I stated. "Damn! She's decided to go watch the execution."

"What? Is she crazy?" Mal exclaimed and I saw the dark horror in his mind of the ones he'd witnessed in Volterra, including his parents.

"Who knows?" I said, trying to fight back the horror images. "We have to go stop her!"

We ran down the stairs together, out into the grounds, but Liza was too far ahead. I kept a lock on her mind, hoping we'd be able to stop her. I was worried that if Liza was witness to the execution she'd never be able to live with herself.

Mal and I ran through the forest, hoping we'd get to her in time…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry I'm late this week, I've been extremely busy and most of my spare time was eaten up by RL. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94,** **Alphabloodwolf,**** Lsb123,**** Lauren j, Alexsandra, Skys the Limit 7507, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I was running through the trees with Mal, hoping we'd get to Liza in time. I'd tried calling out to her, but she was deliberately ignoring me. She was determined to see that Alec was gone for good; I don't know why she couldn't just trust Jane would do it. Jane always obeyed Aro when it came to the letter of the law. I mean the VCAC laws were built around the Volturi golden rule after all.<p>

Mal was worried that this was going to set Liza back a lot. I was worried about the same thing too. She was just starting to deal with the world; she could do without this.

I did consider picking Mal up at one point so that we could go faster, he was too slow.

"Just run ahead of me then." Mal stated.

I nodded and run on, following Liza's mind and scent. We'd taken too long getting out of the house. Maybe we should have just leapt from the roof like Mal had thought. There was every chance that Alec was already dead and Liza had already witnessed it.

I reached a clearing that was about ten miles out west and I spotted Alec. He was still alive; there was time to stop Liza.

"Liza, we can't let you do this!" I gasped as I stumbled into the clearing and to my surprise Mal was right behind me, but he'd obviously pushed himself because he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Do what?" Liza asked, turning to us with a frown.

"Witness the execution. It'll haunt you forever!" I exclaimed cause Mal hadn't found his voice yet, but he was sure screaming it in his head, along with something I hadn't noticed. "Why the hell is Alec loose?"

"Because he is no longer to be executed." She stated and I was lost for words.

"Oh Liza, please tell me you didn't." Mal said, and suddenly he was very worried.

"What? What's happened?" I demanded.

"You saved him?" Mal demanded.

"I saved Jane." Liza replied as she held up her chin defiantly. "Believe me Mal, if anyone else had come to do the task I would have gladly seen him die, but to have Jane kill her own brother?"

"Wait! You stopped Jane killing Alec?" I asked when I worked out exactly what had happened and Liza nodded.

I went through, I don't know how many things in my head, all of them more hostile than the last. There wasn't anything I could say that didn't sound like I was judging Liza. I chose to go the curiosity route instead by asking, "Is that even possible?"

"If the executioner deems it so." She replied, her eyes travelling to Jane for a moment, who was doing her best to appear like she wasn't taking part in her convo.

"Right, but what does that mean now?" I asked.

"That I am his probation officer." Liza answered as she looked at Mal and I realised there was more to this than what she was saying and Mal knew, but his mind was suddenly hard to read again. There was a big pink rhinoceros sitting right in the middle of it.

"Oh god Liza, you know what that means right?" He asked.

"That if he decides to break the law I share in his punishment." Liza replied in a calm voice, but she was putting up a front.

"Did you know before?" Mal asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she was doing her best not to cry as she looked up at him. "You didn't know."

They hugged, sharing an intimate moment and Alec growled. I glared at him, ready to tear him a new one. Who was he, thinking he had a right to even feel jealousy over Liza now? Anyway, Liza beat me to it, laying down the law to Alec, and I realised that she could handle him. I had no idea the full connotations of what probation meant at that point, but I was sure Liza would keep Alec under control.

Then something she said earlier clicked into place.

"Wait, you mean whatever he does now you're responsible for? God Liza, how the hell did you get yourself into this?" I demanded.

"By trying to do right. I thought of how I should feel if I had been charged with your execution, regardless of what crime you may have committed, I would go mad having to do so." She said softly. "I could see what it would do to Jane and so I acted for the better of our nation."

"God Eliza." I exclaimed as I hugged her. "You shouldn't have come out here."

"I think perhaps it should have been someone else who stopped this in order to save Jane." Liza conceded.

"Yeah." I agreed, but the best-case scenario was that Alec died; we could have comforted Jane afterwards.

Would you find any peace, regardless of how many people attempted to appease your mind, if you had to kill me in such a manner? Liza thought toward me.

As much as I would have liked to say yes to that, I knew that Liza had a point. No matter what Liza did, if I had to kill her I'd feel devastated.

"Fine. But I don't see how anyone else is gonna get it." I said to save argument, because I knew we had to deal with this as a family and we had to get back to Tregarran. "I guess we'd better get back, it's dark now."

Liza agreed and she led the way back to the house. I sent my mind ahead, letting Mom know what had happened. Everyone was waiting for us when we reached the back yard, and I mean everyone bar the kids. Liza stopped in front of Mom and Dad who were at the front, a little way ahead of everyone else.

I know everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what happened. Half of them were expecting Dad to go ape or something. Instead he told Liza that he was proud of her, and that kind of set everyone else to thinking how Liza had done something selfless and shouldn't be punished for it.

I went to stand by Grace who was at the edge of the family group, not really sure where she fit in. I took her hand and she smiled up at me, before turning her attention back to what was happening.

Mom and Dad were marching Jane away to talk to her. They wanted to try and get Liza out of babysitting Alec. Liza, wanting to avoid any questioning grabbed hold of Mal and disappeared into the house too, Alec following close behind.

"I think we should give them some space." I said firmly when it was clear that most of my family, and some of the guard, wanted to follow Liza and question her. "This is hard enough for Liza without you all judging her."

"We are not judging her Tony." Esme said, putting her hand on my arm. "We wish to give her comfort if nothing else."

"Yeah, but Liza just wants space at the moment. If any of us try talking to her she's gonna take it the wrong way." I stated.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Give her space. She'll speak to us when she's ready." I stated. "Right now Grace and me are gonna go back to the Stables. Call us when you need us."

Everyone said bye and I left with Grace. We ran back to the Stables and I realised Alex was following us.

"What's up Cous?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"So what happened exactly?" He asked. "How is Alec still alive?"

"Liza stopped the execution trying to save Jane from going mad. Now she's got to be his probation officer." I explained, and Grace was listening too because she'd planned to ask me that when we got back to the Stables.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Basically, Liza is responsible for whatever he does now. If he breaks the law, Liza breaks the law." I answered wearily.

"So if he ever does anything that has him sentenced to execution again, Liza dies too?" Grace asked in shock.

"Basically, yeah." I replied sadly. "That's why Mom and Dad are pissed with Jane. Although Liza is more annoyed that she has to have Alec around her than the fact that she'll get punished if Alec commits a crime."

"Why did Liza do it?" Alex asked.

"Because Jane was sentenced to kill her own twin and if she'd gone through with it Liza was certain she'd go mad, bringing down the Coalition with her." I stated.

"Trust Liza to think in that way." Alex said with a snort. "She's a martyr."

"Yeah. Well I hope it's not a real martyrdom. I don't want my sister to die because of some douche bag." I growled.

"Do you think Tobias and Essie will talk Jane around?" Grace asked.

"I really don't know."

"But Liza saved her from having to kill her own twin, how could she treat Liza like that? Especially after what Alec did to her." Grace protested.

"Jane is a stickler for rules." I said glumly. "And also, letting Alec go is one thing, but letting him go without any supervision is gonna make the other vamps angry."

"But isn't this opening a can of worms?" Alex asked. "I mean, once you let Alec go for breaking the law then other vampires are gonna demand the soft approach for their loved ones."

"Well I guess it depends really. If they become responsible for the person do you think they'd be so quick to vouch for them?"

"If they're anything like Liza they might." Alec pointed out.

"Unless it's for a mate, most vampires are selfish." I stated. "I mean the carnies. Us veggies tend to build better family bonds."

"I don't know how they can exist like that." Alex observed. "With no thoughts about anyone but themselves."

"It's the territorial instinct of a predator." Grace stated. "A lot of predators tend to hunt alone because it gives them a bigger cut of the food on their territory."

"I prefer the wolf way." Alex said firmly.

"Well yeah." Grace agreed. "Wolves are a little smarter. If you work as a group you get to bring down bigger prey and you got more protection for your territory and for your young."

"Maybe it's the fact that vampires don't have young to think about that makes them less social."

"That could be a factor." I conceded. "And of course a newborn vamp is much stronger than an older vampire so they don't need looking after other than a little guidance in how to better use their strength."

"I'd like to carry on this convo, but Essie needs me pronto." Alex stated, then took off running back toward Tregarran.

"Where would you rather go now?" Grace asked. "Tregarran or the Stables?"

"The Stables." I stated. "Everyone's mind is too focused on Liza at the moment. I need to relax a little."

"Ok." Grace said with a smile before she gave me a kiss. "Would you rather just stroll back?"

"Actually that'd be kinda nice." I stated.

Grace took my hand and we began strolling through the trees.

"This is a treat when you think about it." Grace observed. "Whenever we come this way we're always rushing. There's hardly time to take anything in. But this way we get to enjoy our surroundings more."

"Yeah." I said, taking in the peaceful calm around us. "Maybe we should do this once a week, just a little wind down."

"That would nice." Grace observed as she let go of my hand and placed her arm around my back so she could snuggle under my arm instead.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and hugged her into my side, feeling comfort in just holding her. Grace sighed with contentment as we continued to walk in the cold winter air.

"Did you purchase a new desk?" Grace asked, looking for a change of subject.

"Yeah. It's on order." I stated.

"When will it arrive?" She asked.

"Before Christmas I hope." I replied, and that hope was real because I wasn't sure if I would get chance to finish it now.

"Yeah. This was probably a bad time to place something on mail order." Grace observed. "Maybe we should have just gone to Ikea."

"I've ordered something a little more sturdy than flat pack." I stated.

"Really?" Grace asked, grinning up at me.

"Well let's just say that as long as you're not trying to hurt me, you can throw me against it any time you want."

Grace giggled and stopped to kiss me. The kiss was nice and slow and well it was a time for doing stuff for the slow pleasure and not in a rush. As I pulled away from Grace to suggest that maybe we could rush a little to get back home, I felt Mom's call in my mind.

"We need to get back to Tregarran." I stated.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Mom wants us to keep Liza and Mal company." I replied.

"But not Alec?"

I shrugged as I took Grace's hand and we began ghosting back to Tregarran.

"She just said Liza and Mal." I said.

"I wonder what's going on." Grace observed.

"We'll find out soon enough." I stated as we reached the back yard to find Mom waiting for us.

"Hey. I wanted to give you the low down before you get in there." Mom said without waiting.

"So Jane didn't back down." I stated, getting it clear from Mom's mind.

"Apparently this isn't just to punish Alec." Mom stated.

"She wants to punish Liza too!" Grace exclaimed, guessing correctly. "But if it wasn't for Liza, Jane would be going crazy with guilt-ridden grief right now!"

"Yeah, well Jane is thankful to Liza for that, which is why she's willing to sort out all of Alec's expenses, but Liza still disobeyed Jane." Mom pointed out.

"How?" I asked.

"She went where she wasn't supposed to go after being reprimanded for it a few hour before. Jane doesn't think that Tobias and me gave Liza enough incentive to listen in future. And Jane wants to teach Liza a lesson about making rash promises."

"And you're ok with this?" I asked not able to hide my disgust.

"I'm not ok with it, but I guess Jane's method is better than the Volturi method." Mom conceded.

"But Liza is now responsible for her own kidnapper." I protested. "What if he tries something?"

"He won't because I'm gonna alpha him." Mom said firmly. "He won't do anything to harm Liza."

"Why don't you just alpha him away from her?" I asked.

"Cause if I do that it breaks the terms of his punishment and they both die." Mom replied sadly.

"Really? So Liza's stuck with him forever?"

"Only until the Coalition think he's rehabilitated, then he can go his own way." Mom stated.

"I wouldn't put it past him to muck up deliberately just so they say Liza has to look after him for longer." I said sourly.

"Not likely. They'll only assess him when Liza deems him ready and it's a three strikes and you're out deal."

"Have I ever said how much I hate the Russian kid?" I growled.

"Practically every day when he was an exchange student." Grace said softly as she squeezed my hand in comfort. "You knew from the start not to trust him."

"But that didn't do any good and now my sister's tied to him indefinitely. They might as well be married." I moaned.

"God! Don't give me a heart attack." Mom said with a gasp. "Don't even joke about that. Liza is gonna marry Mal and they'll have lot's of dhampir babies with messy, curly brown hair and green and hazel eyes."

"It might not work out like that." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can hope." Mom said with a shrug. "Now go talk to Liza, but don't tell her about the fact that she's being punished."

"What? But I can't keep something like that from Liza!" I exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to Tony." Mom said firmly. "You know how she'll be if she knows it's a punishment rather than something she's enduring for the sake of Jane and the VCAC."

"You have a point, but I kinda wish you hadn't told me that now."

"I had to give you the heads up before you decide to rally to Liza's aid and do something that will land you in trouble too."

"We won't say a word about it." Grace promised as she gave me a firm look and I nodded my head, although I really didn't like keeping something like that from Liza, and what if she read it from me?

"She'll only read it if you let her." Mom stated. "Now go to the kitchen. You got about an hour of alone time with Liza. I told everyone else not to go in there."

"Ok." I said, and gave Grace a wary look before we made our way to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked empty, but I could sense Liza and Mal in the pantry. I was a little nervous approaching it before I noticed the door was open, then I moved swiftly toward it with Grace in tow.

Liza didn't even register our presence at first; she was caught up in some daydream of her and Mal living in domestic bliss. I didn't know why they didn't just get things going, it was so obvious they liked each other, well that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"You couldn't get out of it then?" I asked cause I really didn't know how else to start this.

Liza jumped and seemed surprised to see me there even though Mom had told her she'd send Grace and me to talk to Liza and Mal.

"Jane seems most adamant that I am Alec's punishment." Liza replied after a moment.

"Mom said." I stated, and since I could feel myself about to blurt out everything I changed subject. "So what are you doing?"

"We are making pasta." She replied.

"From scratch." Mal called from the depths of the pantry, and I tried not to laugh at the fact Liza had him fetching for her already.

"Oh yeah, Liza never makes pasta with the pre-made stuff." I stated as Grace and me moved out of the way for Liza and Mal to exit the pantry.

"Don't you make almost everything from scratch?" Grace asked Liza.

"When I can. Sometimes it is impractical, but when it is not I will always make my own." She replied.

"Even sausages?" Mal asked.

"I have made them. Although I will claim I fall when faced with black pudding for it is hard to resist drinking the blood." Liza said with a giggled and I grinned as I remembered that one time she tried it.

"You're kidding right?" Mal asked.

"Nope. Although we were three at the time so she wasn't as controlled as she is now." I answered, sitting at the breakfast bar with Grace since Liza hadn't invited us to join in with her cooking.

"I think it was the first time I made a mess in the kitchen." Liza said gravely.

"First?" I asked incredulously. "Like the only time."

"Perhaps you are right." Liza stated before she turned to Mal. "Now before we begin we must wash our hands."

"Yes Chef." Mal said and they went to wash up.

_I'm finding it hard not to tell her._ Grace observed.

_Just think of pink rhinos. _I stated.

_Pink rhinos?_ Grace questioned.

_I'll tell you about it later, but just think of one for now and I'll touch on the rest of the Alec subject so we can move on to something else._

_Ok._

I tapped Grace's hand before looking up to see that Liza was still washing her hands.

"How are you really feeling about this Alec situation?" I asked.

"There are too many emotions still. I think for the most I have accepted my fate. I can become angry and annoyed, but it will not change the situation. All I can think is to try and be amicable for the sake of a stress free life." She replied as she moved back to her worktop and began measuring out two lots of ingredients.

"Liza, you don't do stress free living. You could be living in Utopia and you'd find something to stress over." I pointed out.

"Granted." She agreed. "But if I have to suffer his company I'd rather not do it in a hostile environment."

"That's going to be easy considering he kidnapped you and framed you for murder." Mal growled, and he was imagining Alec's face as he pummelled the dough.

I was kinda surprised at the violence of Mal's thoughts, but it wasn't just the present situation that was fuelling this. There was a lot of childhood memories mixed in there and add on top of that Mal's hidden feelings for Liza and the fact that Alec was Liza's ex, well I could see where Mal's anger was coming from.

"There is that." Liza agreed, completely missing what was really bugging Mal.

"So what're you going to do about it?" Mal demanded.

"We will have to hear him out." Liza replied.

"There's no 'we' in that matter." Mal said firmly, and even though I thought he was being a little unreasonable not to consider it at first, I liked the fact that he wasn't afraid to disagree with Liza. Liza needed that challenge sometimes. "What he did to you, and to me, it's inexcusable and I heard enough of their excuses in Volterra."

"I can not force you to talk to him." Liza said softly and she was starting to cotton on to Mal's hang up over Alec.

"Damn right. I never liked Alec, even as a kid. I can't imagine being friends with him." He said firmly.

"I do not expect you to be. I do not wish to be friends with him, but if I have to suffer his company…" Liza trailed off because the last thing she wanted was to be friends with Alec, but she couldn't think of a sufficient word to stick on the end of that sentence.

"You won't suffer it alone." Mal stated. "I'm going to keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thank you." Liza replied with a smile.

"But I don't want to hear his excuses." Mal added firmly.

I realised Mal wasn't gonna change his mind on this but Liza really did want to hear Alec out, if only to get a few answers to her questions. I realised it was time for the Black Twins to unite.

"I think maybe I should come over tomorrow morning and we'll talk to him together. There's a few things I want to ask him myself." I stated.

"Such as?" Liza asked with a frown.

"A few things that have bugged me since Volterra." I answered, not elaborating for the time being because I couldn't pick out which question I wanted answered the most.

"Then that is what we will do." Liza stated. "Is that fine with you Mal?"

"It's not up to me Liza." Mal replied. "You have to do what's best for you. I know I don't want to talk to him, I can't. It goes beyond what's happened now, there's my childhood. I don't want to hear his excuses, I won't be unnecessarily unpleasant, but I'm not going to trust him and I don't want his excuses. I understand if you need that, but I don't."

"Yes. I understand what you are trying to tell me Malachite." Liza replied in a level voice, as if she was trying to calm someone who was being a little hysterical. "Please can we cease this conversation? He is not here now, and while he is absent we should relish in it."

"Because pretty soon he's going to be everywhere we turn." Mal said glumly.

"He will give me peace if I ask it of him." Liza said and there wasn't a shadow of doubt in her mind.

"He'll find ways to stay by you at all times. I bet he'll say it's what Jane ordered." Mal stated.

"He can not be constantly at my side and I will find as many chances as I can to have him away from me. I promise you Mal, he will not be a constant presence in our lives."

"Our lives?" I asked with a grin, hoping that Liza would use that little slip up as the moment she'd need to admit to Mal how she really felt about him.

"We are good friends Tony and most of our free time in college is spent together. With this in mind is it such a mystery that I refer to it as 'our lives'?" She rebuked me instead.

"Not at all." Grace agreed, although she was grinning too and doing a happy dance in her mind that she had been right, and I remembered I hadn't had chance to tell her about the chat I had with Mal yet.

"I guess if you spend all your time together." I said with a shrug.

"It's better than having to pretend around the humans." Mal stated. "It seems so difficult at times to just seem normal."

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "It was bad enough in high school not being able to be one hundred percent honest with my friends."

"I was glad you hadn't told me when you found out." Grace stated. "Especially after you told me about the penalty."

"How did you find out?" Mal asked.

"Tony rescued me from some vamps." Grace replied.

"No. I rescued us from some vamps and we probably would have died if Liza hadn't turned up and distracted that one vamp."

"How old were you?" Mal asked.

"Seven." I stated.

"You fought vampires on your own at that age?" He asked, sounding impressed.

"Well it was the first time I phased, so that helped a lot." I stated.

"And you fought too?" Mal asked Liza, who seemed a little distant.

"I merely distracted him and gained broken ribs for my troubles." Liza replied.

"And a broken arm." Grace stated. "Not to mention your head. That was so cool seeing the wounds heal so quickly. And of course Tony fursploding. I thought I'd fallen asleep at the theatre when Tony picked me up and started running fast, but there really were vampires and suddenly the world was extra scary, but more exciting with it."

"So you handled it all ok?" Mal asked.

"Well, up to a point." Grace admitted sheepishly.

"What point?"

"The point where I learned how old Tony really was. I mean, can you imagine having lustful thoughts for someone who may look like an adult, but was only seven?" Grace asked. "It just seemed so…" She shook her head and shuddered.

"Well really it depends on the dhampir." Mal stated guardedly. "Some are brought up to be adult at seven, while others are brought up to remember they're children despite what their bodies tell them."

"What type were you?" Grace asked.

Mal went suddenly quiet and I realised that despite the show, he was shy over the more personal details of his life. Liza placed her hand on his and looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile and he smiled back. Liza turned back to us.

"That is a very personal question where dhampir are concerned." She stated.

"It's ok bach, I'll answer them." He said gently as he flipped his hand to give her fingers a gentle squeeze before he turned back to us. "When I was seven I tried it on with Essie and when she spurned my advances I left Volterra, well, run away. Went back to my parents' farm and a year later I got seduced by a vampiress who didn't really understand the full technicalities of dhampir. Not that she had any objections after she found out my real age. She was so old that even Carlisle would have seemed like a child to her. Some of the older vamps can get their lines blurred when it comes to age."

"I guess it depends on what era they come from." Grace conceded. "The Romans married kids off left right and centre, and don't forget Juliet was only fourteen yet her father thought she was starting to get on a bit."

"That is true." Liza agreed. "Some vampires still think in the century they were born."

"Not Dad though." I stated.

"Actually Etruscans were all about the family unit and enjoyed more freedom of interaction with the opposite sex. It wasn't all confined as it was with the Romans, where men and women barely interacted unless they were married." Liza stated.

"What about all them orgies?" I asked.

"Well there was that side, but that was not day to day life for the majority." Liza stated.

"I guess." I conceded. "So when will this pasta be ready?"

"It should not be long." Liza replied.

"Grace and I'll set the table." I stated as I rose to my feet.

Grace followed me up to the dining room where we started setting the table. Soon Liza and Mal appeared with the food. They'd made spaghetti with a selection of sauces along with some meatballs.

"This is one of Billie's favourites." Grace stated, but Liza wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy obsessing over what the family were gonna say to her.

_Leave it for another time._ I told Grace.

Grace nodded.

Everyone who had to eat filed in at this point and sat at the table. I don't know why Liza was so worried, everyone was taking my advice and not bugging her about it. Besides, Mom had a word with them too. I wondered whether I should let Liza know that she could relax, but she'd end up worrying about the fact that we thought she couldn't handle the questioning rather than the truth that we were just trying to give her a bit of stress free living before she realised the full extent of what she'd done.

Liza was quick to volunteer herself, along with Mal, to do the dishes and I saw that as the cue for Grace and me to leave. It had been a really long day and I got to say I was feeling tired. I wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and snuggle with Grace.

After saying goodbye we ran back to the Stables.

Grace wanted to write a while, so I decided to have a soak in the bath so I went to run one in the en suite to our room. There was an old mud stained towel secreted beneath a pile of new ones and I smiled as I remembered the night I'd leapt in Grace's room and she gave me a row for dripping on her floor. I'd been out running in a storm and I hadn't even noticed it because I was filled with happiness that my parents had returned and everything in my life seemed complete. What would that younger me think if he knew that Liza was now responsible for Alec's actions?

I pushed those thoughts away, I didn't want all my memories to be tarnished in that way. Alec wouldn't rule me.

Finally the bath was ready and I stripped and climbed into the warm water, it actually felt good and I hadn't realised how achy I'd been feeling. Maybe I should go hunting tomorrow, make sure the old tank was full. I had been exerting myself lately, and then to have everyone tap into my mind today? Yeah, I needed to go hunting.

"Can I join you?" Grace asked, and I opened my eyes to find that she was already getting into the water in front of me.

"Do you really have to ask?" I replied as I shifted backwards to give her more room.

"Well no, but I thought I should grab your attention some how since my striptease didn't work." She joked as she sat down and leant back against my chest.

"I missed that?" I asked as I put my arms around her. "You should have called me sooner."

"I did, but you were elsewhere." She stated as I kissed her ear. "What were you thinking about?"

"That I'm feeling a little run down." I replied. "I should go hunt tomorrow."

"We haven't been on a good hunt in a while." Grace observed as she placed her hand on mine and moved it up to her breast. "Perhaps that would be for the best."

"Yeah." I agreed as I kissed her neck. "But I promised Liza I'd go over and talk to Alec with her."

"The simple solution to that is for you to go over there about ten, talk to Alec with Liza and then we could go hunting after lunch." Grace suggested. "You're not in until one on Wednesday right?"

"That's right."

"Maybe we could take a tent, go a little further afield." She mused as she traced circles on the side of my knee with her thumb.

"That sounds wonderful." I agreed as I ran my hand across her stomach.

"Mmm…" Grace replied.

"You know what we really need?" I asked.

"What?" Grace replied in a murmur.

"A hot tub." I stated.

"A hot tub?" Grace asked, sitting up and turning enough to look at me.

"Yeah. Or a bigger bathtub. Then we could do this more often."

"But this is more cuddly." She said with a mock pout as she rested against my chest still facing me.

"But think of what we could do with more room." I whispered, before guiding her chin up and kissing her.

"Could we keep this tub as well?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look at me.

"Sure. We could set the hot tub up in the barn or something." I said with a grin.

Grace chuckled, burying her head in my neck.

"So what d'ya say?"

"We'll talk about it after Christmas." She said with a smile as she kissed my lips. "Let's go to bed."

We got out of the bath and dried each other before Grace led me to the bed. It was a relaxing night, even if it wasn't exactly an early night. I was so content the next morning that I really didn't want to get up. But I had work to get to, so I put Grace gently aside before going to shower.

The day didn't get off to a great start. It had snowed sometime during the night, but then it had stopped and had frozen over. It was so cold that even I felt it. I shivered and stamped my feet waiting for Bob to arrive. It just so happened that he was running late, god damn it! It was mornings like these I wish he'd just give me a key. At least I could open up in an emergency and it wasn't like I was gonna rob him or anything.

He didn't arrive until quarter past four and he was full of apologies but no explanation. I decided that I wouldn't get angry, but I couldn't help being a little sharp with him at first. I mellowed through the shift to the point that I was my usual pleasant self by the time Bob left at seven saying he had to get somewhere with Eloise.

The last two hours were busy and the time flew by. Before I knew it Dannan entered, buttoned up against the cold, her old winter coat straining a little over her bump. I smiled at her in greeting, but it was clear from her look alone the hags had been giving her a hard time again. She needed reassurance that she still had friends. Besides she was pregnant, and I know that didn't mean she should be laid up in bed, but I could at least make things a little easier for her.

"I haven't had time to check the candy bars yet. Why don't you look see what's needed and I'll reach them down for you." I offered.

Dannan looked at me for a moment, trying to figure out my game, decided I was just trying to be nice and shrugged.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Just call out what you need." I stated and stepped out into the storeroom.

"Okay…" Dannan called and began listing what she needed and what she might need before the end of her shift.

I got the boxes down and placed them out behind the counter where Dannan could get them when she wanted to. I was pulling down the last few things she'd need for her shift when the buzzer sounded.

"Good morning." Dannan sang. "How can I help you sir?"

"Hey there's no need for formalities, I'm just plain old folk." Alex replied. "Call me Alex."

Dannan giggled, "I'm Dannan." She stated and I made my way from the storeroom.

"Pleased to meet you." Alex said, shaking her hand, and he seemed to hold it longer than was necessary.

"So what can I do for you?" Dannan asked, not seeming to mind the prolonged handshake.

"A lot, but right now you can tell me where Tony is." Alex replied as he still held her hand.

"Tony?" Dannan asked, sounding a little dazed, and for a very brief moment she'd forgot who I was.

"Yeah. He's my cousin." Alex explained and I was seeing things in their minds that made me smile.

"Are you staying with him?" Dannan asked, trying to sound as if it was casual interest.

"With his parents until Christmas." Alex corrected. "Thought I'd see if he needs a ride this morning."

"I'm glad you did." Dannan replied with a smile, then cleared her throat. "I mean it's not right for Tony to walk home on such a cold morning."

"Not at all." Alex replied with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Cous, you shouldn't have." I stated, thinking that I should probably butt in now or we'd be here all day.

"Ah well this way I get to announce myself for breakfast rather than turn up unannounced and disturb your distracting each other." Alex replied, straightening up and finally letting go of Dannan's hand.

"Distracting each other?" Dannan asked, then realised what he meant and giggled.

"Thanks Cous." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "Shall we head out before you embarrass me further in front of my colleagues?"

"If you insist." Alex replied, his eyes lingering on Dannan.

"I'll see you around." Dannan said wistfully.

"Maybe I'll give Tony a ride every morning until Christmas." Alex mused.

"Yeah." Dannan replied with a smile and I was getting such a strong vibe now that I was sure they…well I had to make sure before I even thought that.

"Is there anything else you need me to get down for you Dannan?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant not disabled Tony." Dannan replied casually, then looked dismayed that she'd admitted that.

"You are?" Alex asked with a mixture of dismay and worry. "I mean, yeah, you can do a lot more than Tony's giving you credit for."

"You bet your ass I can." Dannan replied with a grin, but then she became a little more serious. "But a little help is welcome. Thanks Tony for getting those boxes down for me."

"No problamo. And I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

"Yeah." Dannan replied.

I more or less had to drag Alex out of the store, but once we were outside he seemed to gain some composure. But he was quiet when he led me to his truck. I got in on the passenger side and waited for Alex to talk because I knew he was trying to compose his thoughts.

"So Dannan is pregnant." He began.

"Yeah." I stated, watching his thoughts as well as his face.

"You can tell these things Tony, I know you can." Alex said in an urgent way. "Is she having a boy or girl?"

"A boy." I stated truthfully, happy that I could tell him what he wanted to know as I found my suspicions being confirmed. "But don't tell her cause she doesn't want to know."

"A boy?" Alex said with a relieved chuckle. "Thank god I won't have to wait anymore."

"So I guessed right?" I asked.

"Depends on what you guessed." Alex said in a guarded way as he suddenly tried to suppress his thoughts, but I'd already got my confirmation.

"That you imprinted on Dannan." I stated.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Alex said defensively.

"You were worried you'd imprinted on the kid if it was a girl, worried that it wasn't Dannan you were attracted to." I stated, and Alex knew I'd got a lot more from his mind than he'd wanted me to. "I can tell you straight, she's having a boy, but like I said, she doesn't know, so don't tell her."

Alex was quiet.

"I mean you have imprinted on her?" I asked, wanting him to admit it aloud since it kinda made it more official.

"Does it matter?" Alex asked sadly. "She's pregnant, that kind of indicates she's with someone."

"Actually it indicates that some total sleaze-ball talked her into bed despite the fact he was married, and her teacher." I informed him.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at me in shock.

"I wouldn't tell you this normally because it's wrong to gossip, but she is your imprint right?" I prompted.

"Yeah she is." Alex confirmed, and he actually felt relieved to admit to someone. "I know what you all meant by just knowing now. You just feel it somewhere within you don't you?"

"Yeah. You just know." I said with a smile, happy that my lonely old cousin finally had his chance to settle down.

"I get it now." He observed. "Anyway, what were you saying about the baby's father?"

"He was her Biology teacher and decided to give her a very practical lesson." I growled, annoyed that any teacher could violate their position of trust like that.

"Right."

"Yeah, anyway, he happens to be the husband of the daughter of the town busy body, so now this is all Dannan's fault. Despite the fact that she was a minor and a good girl and hadn't even really had a boyfriend before Mr Burrows."

"But she was a minor at the time and he was her teacher." Alex stated.

"But this town is run by Geraldine Ingles who would place the blame anywhere than within her daughter's marriage. Obviously Dannan is a scheming whore who wanted to ruin Tia's life and that's why Rick strayed. It had nothing to do with the fact that he's unhappy in his marriage and betrayed his position of trust with a girl who was too inexperienced to turn down his advances."

"Poor Dannan." Alex observed.

"Yeah. She deserved better than that."

"Definitely." Alex agreed.

"So how you gonna proceed with this?" I asked.

"I'm gonna think about how to approach this, but I'm gonna have to tell Dannan at some point." Alex observed.

"I think Dannan will handle it." I said.

"Really?" Alex asked, looking intrigued by the idea.

"Yeah. As long as you're upfront and honest I don't see Dannan having a problem." I stated.

"Well I guess I'll have to think it over." Alex stated as he pulled up outside the Stables. "I don't think I'll stay for breakfast, I need to think."

"Ok. Well keep me posted."

"I will Cous." Alex said with a wave.

Alex pulled away and I entered the house. Grace was cooking breakfast and I felt thankful as my stomach growled.

"I can't wait to go hunting this afternoon." I said emphatically.

"I'm looking forward to it too." Grace said, turning to me with a smile.

"Yeah. Oh, and you'll never guess what happened in the store?" I prompted.

"What?" Grace asked as she sat down too.

"Alex decided to give me a lift home this morning and Dannan was starting after me." I explained.

"Yeah."

"Alex imprinted on her." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Wow." Grace observed. "It's a small world."

"It sure is." I said with a smile. "And now she has her very own Brody, it's kinda apt ain't it? And she doesn't have to worry about those old gossips anymore."

"They'll still call her a home wrecker." Grace stated.

"Not if we spin it differently." I said with a nod as I began eating the pancakes Grace had made.

"What do you mean?"

"Poor girl led astray by her teacher finds love with a man who truly appreciates her and can support her." I stated.

"I don't see Geri Ingles being happy with that. She'll think Dannan doesn't deserve to be happy after what she did." Grace pointed out as she picked at her own pancakes.

"Geri Ingles is a dried up old harpy who should have kinder thoughts towards people." I said firmly.

"That's true, but she still runs this town." Grace observed with a sigh.

"Yeah. Which is something I don't really get. All she owns is the pub, and she's not into politics."

"She's just one of those people the stupid follow blindly." Grace stated.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head. "Anyway I'm happy for Alex that he's finally found his imprint, it's about time."

"If Alex wants to break the ice with Dannan maybe we could double date." Grace suggested.

"I'll ask him, but knowing Alex he'll do things his own way. But the double date thing would be good either way." I stated.

"It certainly will. Lady Anna and Lady Dana out with their werewolf lovers." Grace stated with a grin and I laughed.

"That would be something." I observed.

"So what time were you thinking of heading over to Tregarran?" Grace asked as we were finishing up breakfast.

"After we wash these." I said. "May as well get it over and done with."

Grace nodded.

"Well I'll stay here if you don't mind." She said. "I'll get on with some writing."

"That's perfectly fine with me. I was gonna suggest you bring your laptop anyway, but I guess you'll be more comfortable here." I conceded.

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

I washed and wiped the dishes while Grace set up her laptop on the kitchen table.

"I can't wait until I get a new desk." She stated.

"Well you be a good girl and maybe Santa will bring you one for Christmas." I said with a wink and Grace laughed.

"Now I feel compelled to behave myself." She said.

"I hope you're not too good." I stated as I kissed her.

"Well everyone has to have some time off." She stated, kissing me back. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." I said, planting one last kiss on her cheek before I left for Tregarran.

It was around ten when I let myself in through the kitchen where Mal and Liza were finishing their breakfast. Liza looked up at me and she was suddenly frightened, scared by the prospect of having to face Alec. She swallowed that fear and forced a smile.

"No time like the present." She observed.

"I'll do these dishes and I'll be up on the roof if you need me." Mal stated.

"Thank you." Liza replied, but I don't think she was taking much in, she only got Mal's words when she took my right hand and suddenly the Black Twins were one again.

I was about to head to the backstairs, but Liza pulled me along to the south stairs. We ascended them to the first floor. We stopped at the first bedroom and Liza knocked. Alec answered and he smiled to see Liza, but frowned at me. Was he expecting her to come alone? Yes he was, the guy still thought he was in with a chance! What an idiot! Actually, scratch that last thought, he might behave himself if he thought he was still in with a chance.

"Tony and I wish to speak with you." Liza said in a firm voice that didn't show a trace of the fear trembling in her mind.

"Are you going to give me more painful home truths?" Alec asked.

I got a flash of him going to Liza's door last night and she'd told him exactly how she felt about him, but the guy still had hope that her words were spoken in the heat of the moment and once she'd had time to think she'd know she was meant to be with him. His conviction was scary.

"It depends on the answers you give me." Liza said flatly.

"Answers to what?" Alec asked.

"We're the ones doing the asking." I said firmly, wanting to move things along and I nodded into the room, making it clear that we were entering whether he liked it or not.

Alec stepped out of the way, bowing in a sarcastic way. He waited until we were inside and closed the door before he walked to the middle of the room and stopped dead. And he just stood there, waiting.

"We should sit, this may take a while." Liza said as she sat, pulling me down with her.

Alec sat down and looked at us expectantly.

"There are some questions from old that we would like to ask you first." Liza began

"I have no choice but to answer." Alec said calmly.

Liza asked one of my questions first, which meant that I could proceed with asking all the ones that had been at the back of my mind for years. My biggest gripe was how he had a heartbeat when I'd listened out for one. The answer was so simple that I couldn't believe I hadn't realised it before. I felt like slapping my head when he showed us the amplification device. It was frightening to think how clued into tech the Volturi were and how absolutely Alec could appear human. How many half vamps had he lured to Volterra?

I didn't get to ask that since Liza was on a roll with the questions by then. Then he started to say something about his coming to America, but he didn't want to say in front of me. Liza ordered me away, and really I had no choice to obey.

Not that I went far. I went into the next room where Mom and Dad were sat against the adjacent wall, listening in. They had their eyes closed and I realised that Mom was listening with her mind and showing it to Dad.

I sat down beside her and took her hand. Mom acknowledged my presence and pulled me into the sharing as we listened to what Alec was telling Liza. It boiled down to him wanting to be friends with her again, then he saw her with that Malcolm guy. He thought Malcolm was Simon and decided to kill him in a fit of jealousy and frame Liza so that her life would be ruined, just as she'd ruined his. Then he found out 'Simon' was Malcolm and decided against killing him and framing her. When he went to reclaim his equipment Liza turned up with Malcolm and when Malcolm tried it on and Liza escaped, Alec killed him in anger for daring to try and violate her.

Well it was sort of honourable, if he hadn't followed it up with his framing campaign. I saw in his mind how he'd buried the body where it would never be found, then a month later dug it up and planted it in the pond at the college. He'd wanted to make Liza fret, then swoop in with and offer to save her. If only she hadn't managed to escape the police with Mal, it meant that Alec was forced to kidnap her. He was still putting the blame on her, even if he didn't say it aloud.

He probably wouldn't after the two slaps Liza gave him.

Weird thing was he liked the slaps, it indicated passion. He thought he was still in with a chance. He was an idiot and now my sister was hurting. I leapt to my feet and was about to run after her, but Mom put her hand on my arm.

"This needs a little subtlety." She stated.

"Subtlety?" I asked.

"Come and see." Dad replied.

Mom and Dad led me from the room and along the corridor to the playroom. Billie was in there making angels with Esme.

"Hey Billie Baby, do you want to go swimming?" Mom asked happily.

"Yes please." Billie said, jumping to her feet and bounding over to us.

"You can wear your shorts and t-shirt and go find Liza in the pool." Mom stated as we made our way to the ground floor.

"I can swim with Liza?" Billie asked.

"Yes. She's there in the water." Mom stated as we stopped by the door to the poolroom.

"I can't see her." Billie stated.

"That's cause she's underwater." I replied. "Hold your breath and see if you can find her."

Billie nodded and she wriggled out of Mom's arms before running to the pool and she jumped in. She trod water for a moment, took a deep breath and dove. We waited for thirty seconds, all holding our breaths, ready to jump in if we had to, when Liza and Billie surfaced together.

Mom and Dad pulled me along behind them as we ghosted into the library.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Billie to work her magic and take Liza's mind off things for a couple of hours." Mom stated.

"Do you really think it'll work?" I asked.

"Don't see why it shouldn't." Mom said with a shrug.

"Liza is dwelling on her problems, she needs a reprieve." Dad added.

"I guess." I said, with my own shrug. "Talking of a reprieve, I should get going. Everyone drained me yesterday wanting to get the big match live. Grace and me are going hunting."

"Where too?" Mom asked.

I shrugged.

"Somewhere a little different. Maybe we'll go as far as Oregon."

"Let us know when you get there and when you get back." Mom stated.

"I will Mom." I promised and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You're staying over night?" She asked with concern.

"We might do, but we won't be back in time for dinner anyway." I stated.

"Then we will see you tomorrow." Dad said, tapping my arm.

I nodded, said a few more goodbyes and left.

When I reached the Stables I'd changed my mind on what I wanted to do. I still needed to go hunting, but I had a better idea of what I wanted to do later. It involved my suggestion to Grace a few days ago, but it needed setting up.

Grace was still busy writing when I went into the Stables. I stepped out into the barn and rang Auntie Alice. After a brief conversation she knew exactly what I wanted and I told her where I'd leave the spare key.

Now I had a balancing act to achieve. I had to take Grace somewhere that would take five hours to get there, hunt and return to the Stables. That way we'd be about the right time for what I'd planned to be set up and we wouldn't spoil it by being too early or too late.

I disturbed Grace from her writing with a sandwich for lunch. We ate and then headed out. I text Alice quickly to let her know we were gone. Grace did wonder why I only travelled for an hour, but I told her I didn't feel up to camping in the snowy weather.

She agreed that it probably wasn't the best idea so we set about hunting. I managed to nab a mountain lion and that dose of predator blood was exactly what I needed for a good recharge. Along with the deer I took down I felt pretty full on the blood front by the time we'd finished.

I managed to drag the hunting out to three hours, which was making Grace suspicious. I didn't let on to anything as we made our way home, no matter how much she nagged or tried to bribe me.

The game was up when we turned into the Stables and the old house was drenched in fairy lights.

"Oh my god we've been anti-robbed." She gasped. "Someone came and strung up a load of lights."

I grinned but said nothing as I pulled up out front.

"We're going in the front door?" She asked since we rarely used it.

"Just for tonight." I said, rounding the car as she got out and I swooped her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sweeping you off your feet." I joked as I pushed the door closed with my foot.

"You're up to something Tony Black." She stated a little on the angry side.

"But if I tell you it'll spoil the surprise Grace Pearson." I retorted as I carried her up the front steps and opened the front door.

I kissed her before placing her on her feet.

"Go shower and relax. I'll call you in twenty minuets." I stated.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smile as I kissed her forehead.

"Well this had better be something special Tony Black." She said darkly, but her tone was more playful now.

"I hope you think it is." I replied with a smile.

Grace watched me a moment longer, then sighed.

"I'll go shower." She stated and fritted up the stairs.

I went out into the kitchen where Alice was putting the finishing touches to the starter.

"The main will be ready in forty minuets, all you have to do is dish it out." She stated. "These are the starters and the dessert is in the fridge."

"Thanks Auntie A." I said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Tony. Have fun." She said and kissed my cheek. "Of, here's your suit." She said, pressing a shopping bag into my hands. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks." I said again.

Alice nodded and left.

I stepped into the little laundry room and changed quickly into the suit. It would have been better if I could have showered, but there was no time for that. I had to carry on Alice décor up the old servants' stairs and right up to the bedroom door.

I checked the time and it had been twenty minuets since I'd sent Grace upstairs. I took the rose in my hand and knocked on the bedroom door. Grace opened it, still in her underwear.

"Tony, where did this dress come… Oh!" She gasped when she saw me.

"Are you ready for our date Miss Pearson?" I asked, bowing as I offered her the rose.

"Oh thanks." She said, taking it and sniffing it. "Give me a second." She added, handing the rose back to me, and she pulled on the dress that was the same silky deep blue as my tie.

She pulled it into place and I smiled as I gave the rose back to her.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm.

Grace giggled as she slid her arm through mine and I lead her down the stairs that was strung with roses and lights to the kitchen that was transformed into a romantic bistro by candlelight. It might have been in our own house, but it was the first proper date we'd been on and I intended that we enjoyed every minuet of it.

We topped it off by making love all night…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I've posted a little outtake of Dannan and Alex in 'In Darkness Outtakes', it's not very long, but it gives a look at these two characters 'behind the scenes**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Lsb123,** **Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lauren j and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>It was so nice the next morning to wake up the same time as Grace, to just lie there with her for a while and not have to rush out into the dark. We stayed in bed until about eight, by which time I had to get up. I couldn't stay in bed any longer, I guess it's cause I'd always been up by eight and so I got up. Grace decided to stay in the warmth a bit longer while I showered and she'd shower after me.<p>

I let her snooze a while, rather than point out that there were five other showers in this house so we could wash at the same time. Grace knew that anyway, and she just wanted to snooze a bit longer.

She got in the shower after I'd finished and I went down to start on breakfast. I had to wash our dishes from last night and clear away all the flowers in the kitchen, but I left the roses and fairy lights on the stairs, I thought they added a touch of festivity and it was December twenty-third, we should probably get a tree. Maybe we could go out this morning to do it.

Of course, if we did that then I really wouldn't have time to finish the desk by Christmas, and did we really need a tree? Maybe we'd be better off just putting up lights and holly for this year and we could sort the tree out next year. I mean we wouldn't even be here Christmas day. We'd stay over at Tregarran to go early for dinner on the Res.

I decided that unless Grace specifically asked about getting a tree then I wouldn't bring it up. This morning I'd go and work on the desk and hopefully it would need nothing but the first coat of varnish by the time I had to go to work this afternoon. I was certain I could get it finished by Christmas.

Of course the final build would have to take place in Grace's study or I'd have trouble getting it in there. I was musing over this, cooking some pancakes, when Grace came up behind me and put her arms around my waist and went on her tiptoes to lean her chin on my shoulder.

_Last night was wonderful._ She thought toward me and kissed my shoulder.

I turned to her and kissed her lips.

_It sure was._

_You can surprise me like that anytime._ She thought as she locked her hands behind my neck and pulled me closer as we continued to kiss.

We moved as we kissed, Grace leading me to the kitchen table as she pulled at my t-shirt. I pulled it over my head before returning to her lips as Grace's hand skimmed over my body. I decided that everything could wait as Grace scooted up onto the kitchen table and pulled off her own top before pulling me back to her.

Her skin felt good against mine, but I didn't want her lying on the table, especially since I hadn't long wiped it over and it was still damp. I trailed along her legs and placed my hands beneath her butt so I could lift her as I sat down in the chair.

_You really liked this on Halloween?_ She asked, pulling away from me and running her fingers up over my shoulder.

_You know I did._ I replied as I traced her scar with my nose. _It was wonderful, and you were my amazing Grace._

Grace laughed pressing closer to me and running her tongue up my ear, it made me stir and I tried to suppress it long enough for Grace to get her pleasure too. I moved my hands gently up her side and she sighed before kissing me. I moved my hands elsewhere, caressing all those places she liked.

Suddenly there an all mighty shrieking and Grace leapt off me, covering her ears as the smoke alarm continued to blare. There was smoke rising from the pan and I suddenly remembered the pancakes.

I leapt to my own feet and went to turn off the ring. Luckily nothing was on fire, but the pan was smoking hot. I threw the fire blanket over the pan to stop any more smoke, and you could never be too careful, even if there was a tiny hint of flame they'd be smothered.

I opened the back door and the windows and attempted to usher out some of the smoke. Then I realised Grace wasn't helping me; she still had her hands over her ears as she stared into the smoke. Her breath was coming in short gasps and in her mind she was seeing smoke in this kitchen but it was nighttime and she was burning.

"Grace?" I asked softly.

She didn't take any notice of me. I realised that I had to get her out of the kitchen, so I picked Grace up and carried her through to her study and sat her on the sofa. She was still staring ahead, but her mind seemed to be starting to tick once more.

"Are you ok now?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

She blinked and then dropped her head, hiding her eyes in embarrassment.

"Grace, it's ok to have flashbacks." I said softly. "What happened to you when you were little was traumatic and it's understandable for you to think about it now."

"But there wasn't even a fire." She murmured.

"There was a lot of smoke, and the fire alarm kills your ears."

Grace nodded.

"I've been used to adjusting my hearing for ears, and it still effected me, god knows what it sounded like to you." I said softly.

"It was piercing." Grace stated. "Like being jabbed right in my eardrums. I never realised sound hurt so much. Is it always like that for you?"

"When I was a kid it used to be worse, but you learn to block out some sounds. Although the alarm being all unexpected like that did make my eardrums pound for a moment there."

"And then all that smoke…" Grace trailed off.

"It's ok." I said as I hugged her.

"But it's not. I'm a vampire now, I should be ok with a little fire." She said, annoyed at herself.

"Well actually, being cautious around fire isn't a bad idea." I stated. "It's one of the few things that can cause permanent damage."

"I'll have to remember that." Grace said.

"I'll go clear out the kitchen, let you relax in here."

"Actually I think I might work in here today." Grace stated. "I can use the coffee table and sit on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And at least I won't be in your way when you need to have some lunch before you go to work."

"You're never in my way." I said firmly, kissing her forehead. "But at least I won't disturb you until lunch is ready."

"That's not what I was thinking." Grace said softly.

"I know, but I don't want to disturb you until I have to." I said.

"Ok. Well I'll help you clean the kitchen first." She suggested.

"Stay here, I'll bring your breakfast in." I stated.

Grace looked worried.

"I'll be ok." I promised since I realised she was worried about me.

Grace nodded, but she was still sad.

I wasn't sure what to do, but before I could think of anything my phone rung. I answered and it was Mom.

"Tony?" Mom said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There's no emergency, but can you keep a mind tendril on Liza? We have to go hunting and there's nobody there to help her with Alec. Well there's Mal, but they're a bit in to each other at the moment and, well Liza might go a little far in testing Alec's patience where Mal is concerned."

"I thought you Alphaed him?" I said.

"I did, but still check in with her now and then." Mom stated.

"Ok Mom, I will." I promised.

"Thanks Tony."

"It's not a problem. But where is everyone?"

"Jane hi-jacked them for a mission. I don't know what, but she wanted everyone to help her out."

"When did that happen? Alice didn't go from here until nine." I exclaimed.

"They all left around midnight, not that Jane would tell me what was happening. Anyway, gotta go, Billie's getting grumpy cause I won't hand her the phone."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be back in time for dinner. I'd like it if you and Grace could turn up, the more people eating around that table the better with Alec there." Mom said firmly.

"Ok. We'll come to dinner." I stated after sharing a brief convo with Grace.

"Then we'll see you tonight, around eight?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Bye."

Mom hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"At least we don't have to worry about me burning food again today." I observed.

Grace looked at me for a moment, then started laughing.

"There is that I guess." She said.

"I'll go make us some nice easy cereal while you set up here. Then I'll sort the kitchen out." I said, before going to make the cereal.

We ate our breakfast, after putting our tops back on. Then I spent about an hour cleaning out the kitchen. It was pretty spotless by the time I'd finished. I headed out to the barn and spent the rest of the morning finishing off the desk. I was proud of it so far and was certain it would look great once I put it together in the study.

It was around twelve by the time I'd finished, so I went and started on some lunch. I decided to make some sandwiches since I didn't want to risk burning down the kitchen again. Not that I had this morning, but I didn't want to freak Grace out again.

I left Grace her sandwich and a soda, reminding her to eat before I left the Stables and ran for work. I popped into Tregarran on the way to see how Liza was getting on. She was ok, more than ok actually. She was teasing Alec; I guess she had to find some way to cope with having him around. As long as he didn't think it was flirting, or trying to make him jealous when she mucked about with Mal.

I left them and run on to the store, arriving ten minuets early for the change over. The store was busy, Dannan had a line to the door, but she was dealing with it. There was some gaps on the shelves that could do with filling so I started on them. It would be better to start my shift with full shelves if it was gonna carry on being this busy. But then again it was two days before Christmas; I should expect it to be hectic.

Dannan managed to clear the people and as I continued to stack shelves I could feel her eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder to find that she was grinning at me, but she quickly looked away. I frowned as I turned back to the Coke fridge. I felt her eyes on me again and this time her wonderment too. I decided the soda could wait and I went behind the counter and Dannan was grinning at me.

I frowned, and then it dawned on me.

"I guess Alex told you then." I observed.

"About everything." Dannan said and winked, although she still had that big grin on her face. "Can you really read minds?"

_Yeah. And I can talk into them too._ I stated.

"Wow. That is awesome. I can't believe all this is true. I mean I've been going on about vampires and werewolves and all the rest all this time, I must have sounded so silly." She laughed.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "I've read a lot of vamp literature."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but this is a convo we should have another time." _Away from mortal ears._

Dannan nodded as she grinned.

_Unless you'd like a little lesson in mind speak._ I considered.

"Mind speak?" She questioned.

_First rule of mind speak, you don't talk aloud. Just think what you want to say right up the top of your mind and I'll hear it._ I informed her.

"Why at the top of my…" She began.

"No." I cut her off.

"Oh…right." _Why do I have to think at the top of my mind?_

_Makes it less likely I'll read something you don't want me to, or I'd rather not know_. I stated.

_Like what?_ She asked, her face moving as if she was talking.

_You're getting involved with my cousin, you're gonna have your private times that you might not like me seeing._ I explained.

_Oh I get it._ She thought, nodding her head.

_That brings me onto the next rule; try not to move your face. It takes a lot of practice, I'm still not so good at it, Liza picked it up quick though. Kinda funny when you consider that I'm the telepathic one and she's not._ I mused.

_Liza is your sister right?_ Dannan asked.

_Yeah. My twin sister_. I agreed.

_Is she a vampire too?_

_Yeah, she's my sister. Well we're half vampires; Liza is always so proper calls us dhampir. Dad's a vampire and Mom is a vamp-wolf, which is what I am. Alex is a normal Quileute. He's Mom's cousin really, his mother is my Grandpa's sister._ I said, giving a brief rundown of my family tree.

_Wow. So how did the vampire get into it? I mean, how is your mom a vamp-wolf?_

_My Grandpa Jake imprinted on a half-vamp, my Granny Ness. I explained. They had Mom who was a wolf-vamp, and the only one in the world until she was seventeen and her brother Hunter was born. Then Mom imprinted on Dad, and that's how you got Liza and me. And Billie now of course. Can't forget our baby sister._

_But how can vampires have babies?_ Dannan asked, which seemed a weird question considering she read Darktide where there were whole families of vampires.

_Vampires can't._ I stated. _But human women can give birth to half vampire babies._

_I don't quite get it._ Dannan stated.

_Don't worry, there's a lot to take in. But I think now's not the best time to have an extended Q&A. I got to get on with work; you got to get home for lunch. Hang on? Alex has asked you to Tregarran to meet the family tonight?_ I asked in surprise, wondering if Alex had told anyone at home.

_He said it was to meet the vamp branch cause all the wolves are back on the Res. Or something like that._ Dannan replied with a frown.

_Yeah, a few of the wolves were down, but Alex stayed behind because Hunter needed him to see to some pack business here. Anyway, Grace and me are going to have dinner at Tregarran tonight, Mom asked us to, so we can answer your questions then. What's more Dad will be there with his three millennia worth of knowledge._

"What?" Dannan gasped aloud. "Your father's three thousand years old?"

"Not so loud." I warned. "Yeah, and you'll get to meet him at dinner."

"Ok." She said with a nod. "I guess I should be going now. Mom will wonder where I am, plus I have to try and negotiate the verbal minefield of why any guy would want to date a pregnant girl. She thinks Alex is up to something. It would be so much easier just to tell her about the imprinting thing."

"You can't." I exclaimed.

"Why?" Dannan asked.

"Because if you tell her that, you'll have to tell her other things." And the more she knows about our world the more danger she's gonna be in. Trust me, she's safer not knowing. You can just play it slow with Alex in front of your mother so that by the time your baby's born she'll accept that Alex has nothing but your best interest at heart.

I guess we could do it that way. Dannan conceded. And it's better for Mom since it means she'll get to keep her grandchild without trying to find a solution the town will find acceptable.

"Dannan, there's one thing I don't get in all of this. Why didn't your mother report Rick?" I asked, because it had always bugged me and it had never been at the top of her mind.

"I guess it was cause I didn't want to get him in trouble, I guess I still had a thing for him then. And the school said they wouldn't put it on my permanent record and ruin my chances of getting into a good school if we didn't kick up a fuss."

"You already had your place at Harvard and I don't think they would have blamed you in that situation." I stated.

"Yeah. But I didn't want to be know as the girl who got knocked up by her teacher." Dannan stated. "And I didn't want to face the press."

"But your name is mud now anyway thanks to Geri." I pointed out.

Dannan shrugged.

"People will believe what they want. Well I guess I'd better go." She said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Dannan left the store and I guess that's when my shift began proper. That five-minuet talk with Dannan was the only five minuets of peace all afternoon. I only just managed to keep the shelves stacked with all the shoppers I had to serve. I really didn't know where they were coming from, or what the rush was, it was the day before Christmas Eve, there was ample time to buy stuff.

I remembered that Grace and I still needed to do shopping. Well the desk was finished; I just had to get it in the house Christmas Eve once Grace had fallen asleep. I was sure Grace new super writing speed had put her ahead of schedule so a day out Christmas shopping might not be so bad. Although we'd have to watch where we go since everywhere would be busy tomorrow. Maybe we shouldn't have left it so late?

I knew that together we could work something out and we'd have everything we'd need for Christmas. That seemed like a good plan and we could hit the road early if Grace came and picked me up from work. I'd have to run through it with her when I got home, but for now I was really busy and had to get on with serving.

Boy was I glad when my shift was over at seven and I could just go home. I don't think I've run faster in my life. I just wanted to be with my Grace and let out a sigh when I got through the door, making sure it was locked behind me.

I ghosted into the study where Grace was just shutting down the lid of her laptop. She turned to me and without another word we met in the middle of the room, Grace leaping up into my arms as we kissed.

_Well I think I'm done with writing for the day._ She thought as she pushed at my t-shirt.

_Me too._ I thought, lost a little in the kiss.

_Yeah. And there's so much time before we have to be at Tregarran_. She stated. I got a good way to kill the time.

"Oh, that's naughty." I murmured, as I caught a flash of what she intended in her mind.

"Well maybe we can tone it down a little." She whispered in my ear. "So come on, upstairs."

I growled and kissed Grace before ghosting up to our bedroom. I placed Grace on the floor and we continued to kiss as we stripped each other. I know it was already dark out, but it seemed a little racy to be having this evening interlude before we went to have dinner with my parents. It had that feeling to it, that we were school kids and we might get caught at any moment. Especially with the bedroom door wide open.

Grace threw me onto the bed, although she made sure she was gentle enough not to break any more furniture, and she leapt on top of me. She began kissing at my neck and chest and running her fingers to places that made my skin hot. I returned her caresses, stoking up her excitement before it was time for the finale.

The doorbell rang and I looked up into Grace's eyes, wondering if I should answer it.

Just ignore it. She thought. It's probably just carollers and you're hardly decent. She added, and she stroked me gently to prove her point.

I nodded my head and raised my lips to meet hers. Grace straddled me at first, and then we turned over. We were just getting into our stride when I was aware of another mind a moment before someone cleared their throat at the bedroom door.

Grace and I looked around quickly and I felt myself blush as I saw a woman standing there.

"Prue!" Grace exclaimed as I reached out blindly for something to cover us.

"I wonder what Mom would say if she could see you now?" Prue said in an amused voice. "Well I'll be in the lounge once you've finished up here."

"Ok." Grace said in annoyed tones.

Prue chuckled and moved away from the door.

"Oh and Tony, nice ass." She said before we heard her footsteps down the stairs.

"Oh my god." Grace laughed as she buried her face in my shoulder, but I was feeling mortified. "That was so embarrassing."

I was frozen, unable to say anything. Grace chuckled and tapped my cheek.

I'll just go close the door. She thought toward me, before she slid from beneath me and did jus that.

I turned on my back, hiding my face in my hands as I tried to push away the memory of what had just happened.

Tony, it's ok really. Grace thought as she climbed on top of me and pulled my hands away from my face. It's not like Prue hasn't seen anything like that before. She added as she leant against me and kissed my cheek. So let's just finish up here, then we can shower and go tell her whatever she wants will have to wait because we have dinner plans tonight.

I let Grace guide me since I was sure I'd developed stage fright, but we were too far into the act to stop now. I had to just keep my eyes on the only friendly pair in the audience and hope to get through.

I didn't like that Grace didn't get her pleasure, or that we couldn't snuggle afterwards. I was ushered into the shower and I still felt a little out of it, like it wasn't really me doing this. It wasn't really me whose future sister-in-law had just seen naked. How could I even face her now?

"We'll do it together." Grace said firmly, kissing my lips before throwing clean clothes at me.

I dressed and let Grace lead me down to the lounge, which happened to be the sitting room we'd entertained Garry in. Prue didn't look anything like I remembered, which was primped and glossy, now she had an earth mother hippy thing going. She was dressed in loose cotton trousers in some tribal print and wore a tank top and cardigan that had seen better days. Her hair was held back by a band and was dirty and greasy in between all the braids and dreadlocks.

"Glad you could tear yourselves away from each other." She said with a grin.

"What do you want Prue?" Grace asked warily as we sat down opposite her.

"I came to visit my little sister, is that such a crime?" Prue asked with a pout.

"It is when I haven't seen you in eight years. You didn't even come to Mom and Dad's funeral." Grace said flatly.

"Sorry, I didn't know they were dead." Prue replied.

"I e-mailed you and wrote to you at the last address you gave me. I even rang around all the friends I knew you had, you must have heard something." Grace accused.

"I've been a.f.k for the last six years, technology is such a drag man. Then you get to a point where you're sleeping in a pod in the middle of a muddy field with the rain lashing down on you and you're dreaming of a nice hot shower. It's around then you realise why man has spent the last billion years trying to get away from nature. Anywho, I got back to one of my old haunts and I got your message, so I came back. I don't have to stay away from you now the old girl's dead."

"Prue! How can you speak like that about Mom?" Grace demanded.

"Because she disinherited me and told me that if I contact you she'll disinherit you too." Prue said coldly.

"She did?" Grace asked, not wanting to believe it.

I felt shocked when I read Prue's mind.

She did. I stated.

"Oh god, Prue why didn't you tell me? I would rather have my sister than all this money." Grace stated.

"Yeah, well the way I saw it, they couldn't live forever, especially with a dangerous hobby like skiing, it was just a matter of time before you'd get everything then I could come sponge off you."

"You can have half of what they left me." Grace stated. "Even half the house."

"You're willing to sell up? Cause I don't exactly want the place." Prue replied.

"No. I love this house and I'd never sell up. It's been in the family too long for that." Grace protested.

"Grace, Mom tried to drive a wedge between us and wanted nothing to do with us when you think about it, why would you want to keep this place?" Prue demanded.

"Regardless of Mom, this is the place of our ancestors, doesn't that mean anything? And really I haven't got time to go into this now. Me and Tony got to go over to Tregarran for dinner." Grace said in clipped tones.

"I just got in and you're bailing on me?" Prue asked.

"You didn't let me know you were coming Prue, if you did we would have made other plans." Grace stated.

"And I wouldn't have caught you in the act. The old girl would have had a heart attack." Prue chortled.

"I'm twenty eight, not fifteen." Grace retorted. "How did you get in anyway?"

"Spare key in the barn just like always." Prue said with the shrug. "What happened to the desk?"

"Well, I guess they don't make them like they used to." Grace said with a grin.

"Check you two out." Prue said with a grin. "Well they do say it's the quiet ones you got to watch. And you're so quiet tonight Tony. Cat got your tongue?"

I shook my head.

"I caught you doing the nasty with my sister, that's funny. I got no problem with that, this is me we're talking about, Prue Pearson, queen slut of Olympic Pines." Prue said with a grin.

"That's not the point Prue, Tony is shy and he could do without you teasing him. Is that clear?"

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle a little teasing."

"We're going." Grace said, rising to her feet.

"And leaving me here on my own?" Prue asked in despair.

I bit my lip cause I could see in Prue's mind how much she was craving company right now.

"I guess I could call Mom and tell her there's one more for dinner." I suggested.

"Will there be room?" Grace asked.

"At Tregarran?" Prue asked. "Of course."

"I'll just phone Mom." I stated and went out into the hall.

I rang Mom's cell and she answered immediately.

"Tony what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said. "But there's one more for dinner. Grace's sister just showed up and I don't think it's right to leave her here on her own."

"I guess it's not, but this is going to be interesting with Dannan bursting at the seems to ask us about ourselves. I guess it could be her first exercise in not saying anything in front of those not in the know." Mom mused.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll see you in few minuets then."

"Yeah, see you Mom."

I went back into the sitting room and Grace looked at me before turning back to Prue.

"I guess you're coming to dinner." She informed Prue. "But I will warn you Liza's there."

"Oh, my little deputy? How's she doing now?" Prue asked in slightly patronising tones.

"You'll find out soon enough." Grace said as she rose to her feet. "Shall I drive?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

Grace nodded and I realised she was trying to regain some control of this night. Maybe I'd done wrong inviting Prue in that way? But I was just trying to be helpful.

We piled into the car, Prue a little put out since I was riding shotgun, and Grace set out for Tregarran.

"No glasses?" Prue commented.

"I don't need them any more." Grace said firmly.

"Your eyes don't get better like that." Prue stated.

"They do with laser eye surgery." Grace stated, as she pulled out onto the highway.

"Bit of a speed demon tonight?" Prue observed.

"I like to drive fast, something you would have known if you'd ever let me drive as kids." Grace said through her teeth.

"Careful Sis, remember your heart." Prue warned.

"My heart is perfectly fine. I got the all clear, but I still shouldn't have to deal with stress, so just shut up." Grace snapped as she swung into the turning for Tregarran a little more sharply than was necessary and Prue was thrown across the back seat. "Better still, belt up." Grace added as she glared at her sister in the rear view mirror.

Finally we arrived at Tregarran and Grace pulled around to the garage.

"Never been in this way before." Prue observed.

"That's cause it's family only." I stated, getting out of the car. "Oh Prue, one more thing before we go in. Don't say anything about walking in on Grace and me."

_Prue blinked and frowned at me as Grace slipped her arm through mine and pulled me toward the steps._

_Did you just alpha my sister?_ She demanded.

_Yeah. I don't want Alex to know what happened. We'll never hear the end of it._ I stated.

_You couldn't have just Alphaed her to stay home?_ Grace grumbled.

_I'll alpha her to go back if you want me to._ I replied.

_No. She's here now. But one more comment and I swear I'm gonna make up for all those times she run me down as a kid._ Grace grumbled.

_Liza will keep her occupied most of the night._ I stated. _She'll see it as her duty with an old friend. And I got no doubt she'll want to show Mal off._

_So are they official now?_ Grace asked.

_I think Alec's presence has made Mal want to stake his claim and they're heading toward a real relationship, but they're still drifting at the moment._

"God, how can you two stand not talking?" Prue asked as we reached the door to the dining room.

"It was a short walk from the car to the dining room, that's hardly time for a conversation." Grace stated.

I reached for the door handle, but the door opened and Billie grinned up at me.

"Tony, Gracie, you have come to dinner." She said excitedly. "And who are you funny scarecrow lady?"

"Billie that is rude." Liza chastised as she came to open the door, and her eyes goggled when she saw Prue, before regaining her composure. "This is Prue, Grace's big sister and she's not a scarecrow, she is a follower of the ways of new age teachings."

"For the last six years, but as soon as I wash my hair I'm getting back to civilisation." Prue observed. "So Liza, long time no see. Is this your daughter?" She asked, picking Billie up.

Billie giggled.

"No. I am Liza's sister. And Tony's sister too. I am four." Billie said with a nod.

"Ain't you a clever girl for four." Prue observed as she carried Billie into the room. "And with this hair I do look like a scarecrow lady. You know, that's what they used to make me do in Iowa. I'd stand in the cornfield and when those fat old crows came down to eat the seeds I'd run at them and scare them all away." Prue stated, and then pretended to eat Billie's stomach.

Billie giggled and Dad came to grab her from Prue.

"Come now Billie, we must not get too excited before dinner." He chastised.

"Yes Daddy." Billie said, tapping his shoulder.

"Whoa! Mr Black, can I say you're looking mighty fine for a man of your age. What are you fifty now? You don't look a day over twenty." Prue declared.

"We know some of the best surgeons in the States." Dad replied as he carried Billie over to the table.

"Surgeons? They must be witch doctors, cause that's some kind of magic. Same goes for you too Mrs Black."

"It's ancient Quileute magic." Mom deadpanned. "We get the medicine man to mumble a few words over us whenever we visit the Res, and voila."

"Do you think he'd do me?" Prue joked. "I found a grey hair in my dread. Look, it's right there, and six years of no moisturising routine is not good for your complexion."

"Well, if you're nice to us we might let you in on the secret one day." Mom said with a wink, and Dad questioned her silently.

"Oh my god!" Dannan gasped as she entered the room. "This is un-freaking-believable. I so wish this was back last year and I could brag to all those stuck up Muses that I was in a room with Liza Black and Prue Pearson at the same time. Hey, maybe you should go up to the school at some point, kick them into touch. I know Coach Tulsa would appreciate it."

"The Tulsanator's still there?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. She still got the gift but not the talent. They're so hopeless these days. Nothing like when you two captained." Dannan stated.

"Gee, you're how old kid?" Prue asked, giving her a wary look.

"Eighteen." Dannan replied.

"You're making me feel old with all the gushing." Prue stated.

"Do you not hanker for those glory days Prue?" Liza asked.

"Now and again." Prue replied. "Course my knee hasn't got any better. And sleeping in a puddle for six years probably wasn't the brightest idea."

Liza shook her head.

"So I see you got a few guests. Is your uncle about?"

"He'll be here tomorrow." Mom replied.

"What?" I asked. "Ain't we going to the Res for Christmas?"

"We had to alter the plans a little." Mom stated. "It's easier for Hunter to come here, he's driving Rachael and Paul down tomorrow."

"What?" Alex asked. "But Dad's been laid up for weeks."

"Hunter's hiring one of those wheelchair-transport-car thingies. Rene's coming too." Mom explained.

"I guess she is Dad's official nurse now, but wouldn't she want to spend it with her family?" Alex asked.

"It actually works out well. It's the perfect excuse to get Sammie and Max to visit." Mom said with a wide grin. "I haven't seen them in such a long while, and I can't remember the last time they came here."

"Guess it works out well all around." Alex stated.

"Yeah." Mom agreed. "So are we gonna eat this dinner, or wait for it to go cold?"

"We should eat." Liza said firmly. "What say you Alec?"

I looked to Alec and saw his face freeze in horror.

"And you will eat everything after the trouble we went to cook it." Liza stated.

"Especially the chicken, you done such a good job on that but." Mal stated.

"Oh, I like your accent." Prue said, sauntering up to Mal. "What is it?"

"Welsh." Mal replied.

"Ooh, where are you from?" Prue asked.

"Wales." Mal replied, frowning at her.

"So you got a name?" Prue purred.

"Oh Prue I have been so rude." Liza said, standing between them. "Please allow me to introduce to you my boyfriend Malachite."

I had to stop myself from choking on the canapé I'd just shoved in my mouth with Liza admitting what Mal was to her like that. Then I realised the declaration was more or less for Prue. Liza wasn't quite there with Mal yet, but she was ready to show he was off limits to anyone who might be a threat to that romance.

"Your boyfriend?" Prue asked.

"Soon to be fiancé." Mal stated as he wrapped his arms around Liza's shoulders and pulled her back toward him. "We just want the proposal to be just right."

"Who would have thought I could find a lover who was as precise as I?" Liza mused.

"Yeah." Prue said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Shall we sit?" Liza asked, taking hold of Mal's hand and keeping a firm hold of it as they went to sit at the table.

"So if Mal's your boyfriend, who's he?" Prue asked, pointing at Alec.

"My cousin on Father's side." Liza said promptly.

"And how old are you Alec?"

"Thirty one." He said in a flat voice.

"You don't look it." Prue said with a snort.

"I too have access to the witch doctor." Alec replied with a grin and I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that he was flirting.

Liza found it amusing, she flashed a look at me, and the thought that Alec was trying to make her jealous after seeing her reaction when Prue was flirting with Mal. I bit my lip not to laugh and shared that titbit with Grace.

_Please don't let Alec anywhere near my sister_. She pleaded.

_He's too hung up on my sister. He's just trying to make her jealous._ I stated.

_Prue won't care about that. She'll screw anyone if she's horny._ Grace replied.

_You want me to alpha him?_ I asked.

_Just have a word._ Grace stated.

_With Alec?_ I exclaimed._ You want me to talk to the jerk who screwed over my sister._

_Yeah. Before he screws mine._ Grace snapped._ What if there's a million to one chance and she ends up pregnant. Do you think Prue could deal with a dhampir baby?_

_Ok. I'll talk to him._ I promised.

_Make sure you do._

_Grace, if I make you a promise I'll keep it_. I said firmly.

_Thanks._ She replied as we sat down to eat.

The meal was full of banter, although we kept it human for Prue. I did feel a little bit sorry for Alec when Liza made him eat all of what we were eating. That would be a night with his head down the toilet bowl. Unless that was Liza's plan to keep him away from her for the night.

I watched Alec for the rest of the meal, wondering how to get him on his own.

"Isn't it time for us to go play billiards while the ladies indulge in idle gossip?" Mal asked, and I realised he'd been prompted by Mom.

"I believe that is the custom Malachite." Dad replied. "Shall we?"

I stood up with the rest of the guys and we followed Dad all the way to the rec room. Alec seemed a bit nonplussed as we herded him with us. He wanted to be back with Liza and wondered if he could have protested by declaring himself an honorary girl.

"You should have gone for fifteen instead of thirty one." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked.

"You want to go back with the girls. Ain't gonna happen. They might have played along with the honorary girl thing if you were fifteen just to humour you, but not when you're thirty one, cause then it's kinda creepy." I explained.

"And do you really want them all to think you're creepy?" Alex asked as we entered the rec room.

"No." Alec replied. "It appears there is no billiard table."

"Who needs a chunk of wood taking up the whole room when you've got Wii?" Mal asked as he went to the console.

"It is a video game?"

"Yes." Dad replied. "However, it was not to play games that we left the ladies."

"No." I agreed. "Alec, I need to ask you to do something."

"Really?" Mal asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I need you to remember that Prue is human and you won't do anything with her."

"Would you like to be more specific?" Alec prompted.

"You won't sleep with her." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I cannot sleep." Alec replied, enjoying my discomfort.

"Alec, you know well to what Tony eludes." Dad stated. "I suggest you stop with this 'misunderstanding' and agree that you will not partake in sexual relations with Prue Pearson of any kind for it would cause much disharmony all around. Is that clear?"

"Very clear Tobias." Alec said solemnly. "I had no intention of going to such means."

"Just thought that giving attention to another woman would bring out the old green eyes in Liza." I stated, bluffing a little, but it was clear from his shock that was what he'd been doing.

"I would not wish to make Liza jealous, god knows she has punished me enough today, I should hate to rile her further." Alec said giving a pained look and put his hand to his stomach.

"Well, as long as you know Prue is off limits." I stated. "We should probably head back now. Christmas Eve tomorrow, it's gonna be busy."

I returned to the dinning room alone.

"That was a quick game of billiards." Prue observed.

"Yeah, well I got to be up for work at three. We should head back now." I stated.

"Me and Grace could stay on." Prue said.

"No." Grace said firmly. "Tony and I always head home around this time when he has work the next day. You rolling into town ain't gonna change that."

"Of course. I can't expect you to change everything for me. But would one little night hurt?" Prue tried to cajole her.

"You can stay up as late as you want, just not here." Grace said shortly.

"Then let's go."

Grace rolled her eyes before we said our goodbyes. Ten minuets later we were back in the Stables and Prue was saying how much she was looking forward to a long hot bath and a shower. I was hoping she'd go do it straight away, but she wanted a catch up with Grace and me first.

"So you're a famous author." She observed.

"Yeah." Grace said, a little embarrassed to have it brought up now.

"Good. I was worried you'd become something boring, but I hear your books are pretty racy." Prue said with a grin.

"There's nothing wrong with a little erotica." Grace said primly. "Why don't you read the books and find out for yourself?"

"Nah. I'll wait for the movie. There is going to be on right?"

"That's the first I've heard of it." Grace stated. "And Garry would tell me straight away if there was a deal going. We're very firm on that matter. I made sure my intellectual property was well protected and I'll have full author contribution if they do anything with my work."

"I guess I must have heard wrong." Prue said with a shrug.

"There's always rumours so you might have heard something, but no, there are no plans yet." Grace explained.

"Ok." Prue said with a nod. "So are their any other plans in the pipeline?"

"Not really." Grace replied.

"So you're not gonna make an honest women of my sister?" Prue asked in mock shock. "And after what I caught you doing to her earlier."

"Prue, we're happy in our relationship, we don't need a piece of paper." Grace said firmly. "Anyway, we only just got back together two months ago so rushing into marriage now would be a bit stupid."

"What? Two months, but you're like an old married couple. What happened?" Prue demanded.

"I joined the army and when I got back Grace was always elsewhere, but back here when I was on the Res. Then a few months ago we were in the same place at the same time and I swallowed all my inhibition and came to call on her." I explained.

"And we picked up where we left off in high school." Grace added. "Although we did fast forward it a little to maybe a month into college."

"I'm glad you're finally living your life. It's more fun than being a good girl right?" Prue asked and winked.

"Definitely more fun." Grace said with a grin. "Anyway, we really should get to bed now, I haven't really altered anything. Except Mom turned your bedroom into a gym, so you'll have to use a guest room."

"Or I could just use the 'rents room." Prue pointed out.

"But that's Mom and Dad's room." Grace protested.

"And they're dead Grace. Unless you had them stuffed in some weird taxidermical memorial ritual, I doubt they still need the room." Prue replied.

"But all their stuff are still in there." Grace protested.

"You haven't gone through it?"

"Only their papers, none of their personal belongings. I just didn't see the point when I rather stay in the tower room." Grace stated.

"I don't know why you like that room, it's so cold and draughty."

"It's not really." Grace said. "Anyway, can you just use one of the guest rooms for now and we'll sort out the master bedroom after the Holidays?"

"I guess I could wait until then." Prue said.

"Thanks. We're just gonna go…"

"Pick up where you left off earlier?" Prue joked.

"Prue." Grace growled.

"Hey, this is gold, you know I'm gonna be using it for years to come." Prue said unapologetically.

Grace glared at her.

_I wonder if she'd be so cocky if she knew what I was._ Grace growled in her head as she grabbed my hand and led me up to our room.

Grace slammed the door and locked it, I hadn't even known about the lock since it had mostly just been the two of us and we didn't have to worry about people getting in. But Grace locked the door, then turned to me and gave me a look of anger mixed with want.

"I don't care what she says, we're adults and this is my house. Let's have a good time." She said, loud enough for Prue to hear.

"Ok." I said, feeling a little unsure as Grace leapt into my arms and started attacking me with kisses.

In the face of Grace's passion I didn't think about Prue overhearing, not until it was all over. By then we were snuggled up enjoying the afterglow so I didn't give a damn anyway. Thing was, it looked like Prue was here for a while, and we couldn't go all that time without any contact. Grace was right, this was her house, besides, Prue is human, she doesn't have super hearing or possible telepathy, which meant that Prue overhearing didn't come with all the pitfalls of my family overhearing.

With that in mind I snuggled down with my Grace and we shared a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**For those reading in retro, this chapter needs to be read after ch20 of DID because I took a week out on WTST due to unforeseen circumstances.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123,** **Alexsandra, Lauren j, Jaboo101 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I woke with my alarm, and showered and dressed without disturbing Grace. I kissed her forehead before I left, hoping she'd get on ok with Prue when she woke up. Hopefully Prue would be a late riser and Grace could slip out the door before Prue knew we were out for the day and invite herself along.<p>

I thought about this as I ran toward work. What would I do if Prue invited herself along today? Would I end up banging my head against a wall? I'd most likely end up leaving Prue wherever we went shopping, maybe in Seattle. Of course Grace would kill me for even entertaining that thought. Grace could think those things about Prue because they were sisters; I had no right to think that way about her. No matter how annoying she got.

I guess I was distracted in my thoughts cause I didn't notice Alex' scent until I crossed it. I stopped, looking around trying to get my bearings. I was half a mile from the centre of town where the streets ended and the bigger properties started, eventually leading to Olympic Drive. But here was the edge of town; the houses were basic two-bedroom wood frame with no more than a few feet of yard out back. Most of it was hedged in to keep the forest out and any wildlife that might happen by.

I think the hedge might even have been a match for the giant wolf, who was sitting on his haunches, staring at the green as if he could burn a hole there.

"Watching out for Dannan, Cuz?" I asked and tapped his shoulder.

_Oh hey Tony. Yeah. It's weird but I can't leave here. Every time I go to move away I think of all the dangers that can get her in the night. How do I get through that hedge if there's an emergency? What if danger comes through the front? Alex asked, sounding more panicked with each new scenario._

"Can I let you in on a secret. Something not even Liza knows?" I asked.

_Sure Cuz._

"When I first imprinted on Grace I couldn't be away from her. Even when she wouldn't speak to me in school I circled her house every night after I was supposed to have gone to bed. I used to go out through the attic window. But after a while I realised that she was safe enough. Vamps won't go into houses unless they're specifically after that person cause they'd never be able to hide the kill. You just have to trust that she'll be safe cause if you don't sleep you won't be able to protect anyone."

_I can handle a few night shifts Tony. I'm a seasoned patroller. I'll just feel better when she's safe on the Res._ He replied.

_If she wants to live on the Res._ I thought carefully.

_Why wouldn't she?_ Alex demanded.

_What about Harvard?_ I said pointedly.

_We'll still need a base, and the Res is good._

_But Dannan will want her mother._ I stated. _You'd be better off moving here. There's always room at Tregarran and I'm sure you can rent somewhere in town if you want your own place._

_Me? Town Folk?_ Alex asked in disgust.

"Well Dannan will want her mother over the next few months. Once the baby's born things might be different, but you can't come in and change her life that much. You have to make it better for her, not for you. You get her in exchange for making her happy." I said, thinking of what gift Grace was to me, and what I wouldn't give up for her.

_That's good advice Cuz. I'll have to remember that._

"We'll talk about this later, right now I have to get to work." I said apologetically.

Alex nodded.

I waved to him as I run to the store, arriving three minuets before Bob got there.

He was wearing a novelty Santa hat and had some antlers in his hand as he swayed a little next to his van.

"Merry Christmas Tony." He said jovially.

"It's Christmas Eve Bob, and four in the morning." I hissed, trying to quiet him. "I'm sure the neighbourhood would appreciate you waking them up."

"What, those old sourpusses could do with a little shake up." He said, and laughed raucously.

I got close to him and I could smell the alcohol still on his breath.

"Were you drinking last night?" I demanded.

"Last night? This morning? What's the difference?" HE said with a shrug. "It's Christmas, let's get merry!"

"Let's get in the shop and you can be as merry as you want." I said and ushered him to the shutter. "Where's the button?"

Bob put his hands out as if to say he didn't know, but the keys were dangling from his fingers. I took hold of the keys and hit the fob, the shutter began to rise, and I pulled Bob into my side before he fell over.

"You coming onto me Tone." He burbled happily, but I ignored him as I unlocked all the locks.

I leant Bob against the window while I went into the shop and quickly disabled the alarm. Bob was chuckling to himself when I picked him up over my shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried him into the store and stuck him in his chair. I made a black coffee and handed it to him.

"Drink that, I'll sort out the shop." I said bluntly.

Bob took a sip and hissed.

"This coffee needs to be Irish." He stated.

"You drink it black you hear me Bob Keller, or I'll phone your mother." I said firmly and went out into the store to ring in the float and the other little things Bob and me did in the mornings.

I knew Bob wouldn't sober, but he was safe there out the back. I left him there when the papers arrived and I let them into the shop. I did the papers on my own, checking on Bob every time I passed him.

I'd finished by quarter to five and there was nothing else to do. I turned Bob to me and he looked at me blearily.

"What happened Bro?" I asked.

"She killed our baby." He murmured.

"Sorry?" I asked, since I didn't quite follow.

"Eloise got rid of the baby. Didn't even consult me. Just went ahead and done it. Said it was her body and her choice. I thought we'd finally get together, that our kid would unite us, but she killed it. She killed our baby." He sobbed.

"Oh Bob, I'm sorry." I said and hugged him.

"How could she do that?" Bob demanded as he cried on my shoulder. "Even if she didn't want the baby, I would have raised it. I wouldn't even go after her for child support. Mom would have helped me. She wants a grandkid. But Eloise didn't even give me chance to debate it. She just went and got rid, and you wanna know her reason? It's not the right time for her to have a baby. I've already told Mom, what am I supposed to tell her now?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You got your own troubles, I don't want to lay them on you." Bob said sadly.

"Bob. We've been best friends since high school. You can confide in me, you know that. You should have called me yesterday."

"I…" Bob broke off. "I feel sick."

"Toilet. Now." I said and rushed him to it. "Stay here. I'll phone your Mom at seven. Just, hold on."

Bob threw up and then cried.

"What do I tell her? Sorry Mom, you're not a grandma after all?" He moaned.

"Bob, you're still young. There's time to give your mom grandkids with someone who wants that. Eloise wants her career, you have to give her that. You'll meet a girl who'll want all that stuff with you." I reassured him.

"You really think so?" He asked doubtfully.

"Bob, I know so." I stated firmly. "There's a few women interested in you. You just haven't noticed since you've been so fixated on Eloise. But now you know she's not for you then you'll be ok looking further."

"I don't know man, I love Eloise."

"But you got to admit you're not good together." I said carefully.

"Oh god." Bob cried. "I never wanted to admit that, but it's so obvious now."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't do this to me." Bob responded. "You're a good friend Tony. I love you man."

"I love you too Bob." I said, knowing he needed that. "You want me to take you home before I open up?"

"Mom will kill me if she sees me in this state." Bob murmured.

"I'm sure she'll understand and it's better than being stuck here."

"I guess." Bob muttered.

"Come on dude, let's get you home." I said as I got back to my feet. "Do you really want Jilly to see you like this?"

"Hell no!" Bob exclaimed.

"Then let's get you home." I said as I pulled his arm around my shoulders and heaved him up off the floor.

After struggling across the shop floor because of our height difference I decided to pick him up in a fireman's lift again. Not only would it mean I didn't have to stoop, but I could also move faster. I lifted the shutter and lowered it again when I was on the other side before I lifted Bob up and carried him to his house. It was quicker than trying to stuff him in his van.

I reached his house and rang on the doorbell and knocked the door. I had to do this a few times before the light in the front bedroom flicked on and a few seconds later the front door was opened. Mrs Keller stood there squinting at me and it took a moment for he sleep filled mind to recognise me.

"Tony?" She questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Bob's not feeling too good so I brought him home." I explained. "Where do you want me to put him?"

"In his bedroom." Mrs Keller replied and she stood aside so I could enter and carry Bob up to his room.

I placed him down on the bed and turned to Mrs Keller who'd followed us.

"He looks drunk not ill." She said critically.

_Do you want me to tell her?_ I asked Bob.

_Yeah. I don't want to see her disappointment._ Bob thought as he turned his face into the wall.

"Can we talk out on the landing Mrs Keller?" I whispered.

Mrs Keller looked between Bob and me for a moment then nodded and stepped out of the room. I stepped out too and pulled the door behind me so Bob wouldn't hear.

"Did Bob go to see Eloise yesterday?" I asked, thinking that the best place to start.

"Yeah. She hadn't been in touch for a day or two so I told him to go call on her and let her know he'd be there every step of the way. When he didn't show up I thought he'd stayed the night with her. What happened?"

"Eloise had an abortion." I stated.

"Oh dear. I knew this would end in tears, but I didn't think it would be so soon." She observed. "I was hunkering down for a custody battle. It's already done?"

"From what Bob has said, yes."

"Oh my poor Bobby, he was looking forward to being a father." Mrs Keller said with a sigh. "Well thanks for bringing him home Tony."

"It was no problem Mrs Keller. I'll just go open up the shop now."

"Thank you." Mrs Keller replied and tapped my arm.

I nodded my head and left, not really sure of the correct etiquette in that situation. Besides it was five and there'd be people wanting to buy stuff. I jogged back to the store and there was a car waiting outside. I hit the button on the key ring and waited for the shutter to rise before jumping inside and taking my place behind the counter.

The morning went well and luckily for me there wasn't many people who questioned Bob's whereabouts. I was glad because I really didn't know what to say on the matter. I just quickly changed the subject when anyone asked. Then Jilly came in and put the icing on the cake of a morning that had already been turbulent. She was smiling when she came in, which was never a good sign.

"So what's this I hear about you and Dannan going on a date in the Diner on Monday?" She asked.

"What?" I demanded, in too much of a mood to be polite to her.

"After she finished here on Monday she went to the Diner with a tall dark Indian. You're the only one who fits the bill around here." Jilly stated.

"Yeah. But people also know what I look like so they'd just say me." I pointed out. "She was with my cousin if you must know."

"Your cousin?" Jilly asked.

"Yeah."

"Does your cousin have a name?" She prompted.

"Does it matter? You'll build totally the wrong picture of him with that bitch Geraldine." I grumbled. "Why can't you just leave Dannan alone?"

"Because she's a home wrecker." Jilly said promptly.

"Really? So Rick had nothing to do with it. He wasn't the adult in a position of trust. Dannan wasn't the shy quiet girl who'd never had a boyfriend. I think it's sick that she's been treated this way when Rick used her. But then he was always gutless, even in high school he could never finish with a girl, he always had to manipulate them into dumping him."

Jilly gave me a look of anger.

"You know, you lot are pathetic if you got nothing better to do than pick on an eighteen year old girl. Why don't you make Rick's life a misery instead? Wait, Geri already did by being his mother-in-law."

"Why are you suddenly so defensive about Dannan?" Jilly said, jumping on a different argument.

"I'm not. I'm just fed up of you all sniping at the kid, and from now on I'm gonna let you know my mind."

"And you seem like such a nice guy." Jilly teased.

"I try to be, but sometimes people go too far. Like I know you're all gonna say something malicious about Dannan finding a new guy, but isn't that what you all want? Don't you want her away from Rick so he can go back to playing the honourable husband with Tia?" I demanded.

"I know they'll find it interesting how protective you are of her."

"Whatever." I said, and was glad when Grace walked through the door.

"Did you hear about Dannan having lunch with Tony the other day?" Jilly asked.

"She had lunch with Alex the other day, what are you stirring for?" Grace replied.

Jilly pursed her lips and you could tell she didn't like the fact that Grace dismissed her argument so quickly.

"And even if Tony did have lunch with Dannan, it's just lunch. I'd be happy that he's doing something nice for her because she can use all the friends she can get at the moment thanks to you and your lot. And Tony would never cheat on me, and that I am certain of." Grace said firmly. "For the most part I'm nice, but I don't like those who stir up trouble so just remember that."

Jilly gave a laugh of derision and Grace shook her head before turning to me.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She took my hand and we left the shop without saying goodbye to Jilly. I hadn't passed on any messages either, but there wasn't really any and I didn't want to tell her about Bob. I knew Jess was on after her so Bob wouldn't have to bump into Jilly.

I was glad to find Grace's car was empty when we got to it.

"Prue said she wants to wash her hair today." Grace said. "She wanted me to stay and help, but I explained this was the only chance we had to shop."

"Well it is." I stated. "It's Christmas tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Grace replied. "So where are we headed?"

"Your choice."

"All the way to Seattle?" Grace suggested.

"It'll get us out of the house longer." I mused.

"Exactly." Grace said and kissed my cheek. "So how was your shift?"

"Strange." I said. "Bob turned up drunk and then I had to deal with Jilly."

"Bob was drunk?" Grace asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because Eloise decided to take charge of her own body without informing him first."

"Oh no." Grace gasped. "No wonder he's in a state. How's Eloise holding up?"

"I didn't see her this morning. I guess she's resting up and it would be a little insensitive to come in the shop today." I stated.

"Not to mention awkward. I'll have to phone her later. I can't believe she didn't confide in me. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant. Although if I'm honest we haven't shared anything in ages. Is that part of entering the supernatural world?"

"I think that's just part of growing up and getting older." I remarked. "Some friends just drift away from you. You haven't really lived in Olympic Pines for the last decade whilst other than college Eloise has hardly left."

"I know. But we were still keeping up a regular correspondence and I never thought we'd drift apart like this. Or if there was something so important we'd confide in each other."

"Maybe she'll get in touch today."

"If she wanted me involved she would have done it by now. I bet she doesn't even know I knew she was pregnant." Grace said sadly.

"Maybe this is a chance to rebuild your friendship. Go over there and talk to her." I stated.

"I can't. She'll know we've been talking about her." Grace observed.

"I work for Bob and you're my girlfriend, I don't think she'd be too surprised that it got back to you."

"I guess I could call around then. But is it right over Christmas? What if she just wants to forget it?"

"You want me to scope out her mind for you first?" I offered.

"No. I know you don't like doing that." Grace stated.

"I'd do it for you." I said firmly.

"I know. But I don't want you to." Grace said. "It wouldn't be right for me to ask you to compromise your ethics like that. It's not a life or death situation, it's a social one that I'll have to negotiate the old fashioned way."

"Well the offers there if you want it."

"I'll remember that." Grace said. "So, Liza is now calling Mal her boyfriend." She added, changing the subject.

"I was as surprised as you." I stated. "But I think it was more to warn Prue away. Liza wants to be with Mal, but she got a load of little rituals in her mind and having Prue come in at the last moment isn't going to help her."

"I don't think Mal would go for Prue anyway. He seems much too smart to fall for her techniques. And Prue prefers her men either dumber than her, or sexually naïve so she has the upper hand. Mal is intelligent and although he's on the go slow with Liza it's so clear he's got experience."

"How can you tell?" I asked genuinely curious cause I hadn't picked that up from Mal, and I could read his mind.

"Oh, you just can. He exudes a quiet confidence that is hard not to respond to, unless you're firmly tied to another. I mean he's a handsome guy and is in his thirties. I don't see him wandering all those years without clocking up a few air miles." Grace observed. "And Prue usually senses these things. She's like the Spider-Man of sexual experience."

"As in she has a Spider-sense for these things?" I asked hopefully because my mind had conjured up something horrible.

"Yeah. What else could that mean?" Grace asked with a frown.

"I don't know. My mind went weird for a moment. Anyway, she can sense how much experience a guy's had? Really?"

"She prides herself on the ability. At least she used to." Grace said looking thoughtful for a moment. "She surprised me last night. I thought Prue hated kids, but she told Billie she wanted to go into childcare. That just seemed weird to me."

"Maybe you don't know Prue as well as you thought. I mean, you haven't seen her for eight years, thirteen really if you count from when she went off to college. She was a kid the last time you really knew her, she's lived a lifetime since then."

"I guess. I really should have a good talk to her. I think I've been a little hesitant after she walked in on us. It was so embarrassing, and she wasn't even sorry. She keeps bringing it up too. I think your alpha voice is broken." Grace said sourly.

"No. I only Alphaed her not to do it in front of anyone else." I explained.

"Do you think you can put a permanent gag on her?" Grace asked dryly.

"Do you really want me to?" I asked.

Grace looked as if she was about to say yes, but then she let the breath go.

"That would be wrong."

"Maybe we should stop blushing every time she brings it up and if it's not getting to us she'll stop." I suggested.

"The old bully-repellent? When did that ever work?" Grace said with a snort.

"Well in my experience they change tact until they get to you." I remarked.

"Is Quinn really your only experience with bullying?"

"I never had to go through kindergarten or elementary school. I'm six foot eleven and muscular. Once I'd joined the football team who was likely to pick on me?" I asked.

"Lucky you." Grace said sadly.

"You know what, you've never really told me about that part of your early life. Most of what I know I got off Liza. If you want to talk about it I'm all ears." I stated.

"I prefer not to think of it. Do you know I had no friends? Even the debate team shunned me outside of meets. I was the pariah and all because of Naomi Cross. What would I do if I came across her now…" Grace mused.

"You'd be satisfied by the knowledge that you're a best selling author while she's likely to spend the rest of her life in prison." I stated.

"Yeah. Cause I'm nice and would never dream of putting the fear of god into her with my new super strength. She threatened to slam my face into a sink, and she would have done it if Liza hadn't stopped her. They called Prue psycho, but all she wanted was to trip Naomi, the blood had been a happy bonus. I guess Prue is a little bit psycho, but she kept the real bullies in check."

"Yeah." I replied. "And if Naomi had slammed your face into the sink, I think I might have had to pay her a night time visit. Even if it meant Carlisle would look at me with that disappointment he'd try to hide for a year or two. I would have done it because she hurt my Grace."

"You nearly did lay into the football team." Grace observed. "Here's something I've always wondered about. If it had just been Eloise would you have saved her?"

"Of course I would. But I think I might have been more effective. I wouldn't have been so out of my mind with anger. I would have kept calmer and the ghost wolf wouldn't have bit me." I explained.

"Oh! That's why you were bleeding?" Grace asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Grace observed and her left hand left the wheel to touch my left shoulder for a moment. "I can't believe I never thought to ask you about that."

"There's a load of stuff we didn't talk about. I guess we never did before because we would have grown too close at that time. Then there was a ten-year break and now we got a lot to catch up on. We will eventually though." I stated.

"Yeah." Grace agreed. "Maybe we should write out a list each and get back to each other after the New Year say, and we fill in the blanks for each other?"

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"Yeah." Grace said with a nod. "So who are we buying for first?"

"I don't know. I usually just look around and if I spot something I buy it." I explained.

"You haven't got a list?"

"No." I said. "I never have anything in mind. Liza always does and it drives her crazy when she can't get what she planned. I just go out and get everything and usually in half the time Liza takes."

"Well, next year we'll have an idea of what we're looking for if not a definite list." Grace mused. "Shall we get breakfast drive by style?"

"If I'd thought I could have got us a sandwich each from the store." I said, wincing slightly, wondering why I hadn't done that.

"I'll treat you to a burger." Grace said with a grin.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to swap over when we're parked?" She offered.

"Only if you want to." I said with a shrug. "I'll drive back instead."

"I'm glad you said that. I'm enjoying driving this morning, but I might be tired this evening."

I kissed her cheek, I couldn't help myself, I loved Grace in that moment. I mean I love Grace period, but I was overwhelmed in that moment and just had to kiss her. If I had the choice I would have had her pull the car over somewhere secluded and…

We had shopping to do and it had to be done today. But if not, imagine the day we could have in Seattle. Better still, the night…

But it was Christmas Eve and we had plans for tomorrow, we couldn't stop over night. Maybe we could do it another night though. Maybe I could book a few days off in the New Year.

I mused on what our vacation could be as Grace ordered breakfast at the drive-through and we ate it in the parking lot. Then it was back on the road and we got to Seattle about ten. As expected it was busy, but we managed to find a parking space and then it was a case of dodging the crowds. All in all it was a busy day, but we got gifts for everyone, even Prue, which wouldn't have happened if we'd gone shopping earlier.

I even got to treat Grace to lunch. As much as I liked the call back to high school of 'how about I buy my lunch and we eat it together' I wanted to treat Grace now we were in Seattle. She agreed as long as I agreed to let her buy me lunch next time we were out. I thought that was a good compromise.

I took Grace to somewhere that was nice, but not too snooty. I would have taken her somewhere highly up market, but I knew Grace would feel out of place since she was dressed for shopping, not dining out. And I was still in my work clothes; I doubted they'd let me anywhere near their restaurants, even if I waved a million dollars in the air.

We found a nice café where we had some chicken salad. They made their own crusty bread and it was a nice accompaniment. Then we shared a tiramisu, giggling as we fed each other. It was the first time we'd done anything soppy like this in public and it was great. God I loved being able to show my affection for Grace in public. I would have loved to have been like this in school, and college, and every time after that.

Grace smiled and stroked my hand across the table.

_I would have liked that too_. She observed. _But there's no use living in wishes of the past, let's cherish what we have now. That we can finally be together in public. In any way we want._

_Yeah_. I agreed, smiling wistfully.

"Excuse me Miss Pearson, is it too much trouble for your autograph?" A timid voice asked, cutting into our silent convo.

"Of course." Grace said, smiling at the girl. "Do you have a pen?"

The girl nodded and handed the pen to Grace, along with a copy of the third Darktide novel.

"I always carry a pen in case I get any ideas. I want to be an author too." The girl explained.

"It's good to have a pen and paper ready…" Grace trailed off, prompting the girl for a name.

"Libby." The girl said.

"That's a pretty name. Short for Elizabeth?" Grace asked as she signed the book.

"Sometimes, but I'm just Libby." Libby explained.

"Just Libby." Grace said, looking up at the girl with a smile. "I like that. But the reason I asked is because Tony's sister is Elizabeth."

"Tony?" Libby asked and then she turned to me and looked me up and down, and fanned herself with her hand. "Oh god. What Olympia35 posted was true?"

"Yes." Grace stated.

"I wish I had you for inspiration." Libby sighed. "Can I get your autograph too?"

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

"Oh yes. You're the inspiration for Brody." Libby said, nodding her head.

"Ok." I said, taking the pen and book from a smiling Grace. "To Libby. Good luck with your writing. Tony 'Brody' Black." I murmured as I wrote the words.

Libby giggled as she took the book from me.

"Thank you both so much." She said and walked away to join a group of girls at the table across from us, who whispered how brave she was.

I think that's our cue to leave. Grace thought as she motioned for the waitress to bring our bill.

The waitress was quick in bringing the bill and although she had no idea who Grace was, she could tell she was someone famous now by the fact that the girls were still looking over at us and whispering. I settled the bill, leaving a big tip for the waitress, and stood. Grace stood and took my hand and the focused excitement from the girls intensified. I had to lock my mind down extra tight in case they pulled me in, as Grace and me left the café.

"Look at that, it's only three." Grace observed. "It's much too early to head back yet. Shall we go for a walk?"

"Better still, let's head home early and we'll stop somewhere along the way to hunt." I suggested.

"Tired of the big city?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Plus if we hang around those girls are gonna pick up on our trail and follow us." I replied.

"Really?"

"Well maybe not, but the others were cursing themselves for not getting your autograph the same time as Libby." I explained.

"And yours too?" Grace said with a grin.

"Yeah. Which is weird, I didn't write the books." I said with a frown. "It's like asking a daffodil for its autograph for inspiring Wordsworth. The daff was just there; it was Wordsworth who constructed the poem. Why should the daffodil get any credit?"

"Because a daffodil isn't a six foot eleven hunk with a kind smile." Grace said as she placed her arm around my back and I put my arm around her shoulder. "And flowers don't sign autographs. Especially the daffodil, he's too much of a narcissus to want to please others."

I laughed at Grace's joke and pulled her closer for a moment to kiss her temple.

"But I do like your suggestion of hunting on the way back. It'll probably take up more time than hanging around here. And if Prue's staying it's probably for the best that I make sure I stay full." Grace observed.

"You're good around humans." I stated as we got in the car.

"Yeah. But Prue can test the patience of a saint and I'd rather not risk it."

"Yeah." I agreed as we left the parking complex and hit the traffic. "Of course it's gonna take us a while to get out of this."

"Well let's just sit back and relax and enjoy some festive music." Grace observed as she plugged her iPod into the sound system and turned on some Christmas songs. Luckily they were songs about this time of year and not just pop mush that happened to be top of the charts during the Holidays.

We sang along as we moved slowly through the traffic. I was enjoying the slow pace so much that it felt strange to go fast again when we were on the interstate. Of course part of the reason I didn't want to go fast was because we'd get home all the sooner and back to Prue. Hunting for an hour or two would be a good idea.

It meant driving half hour out of our way to get onto the Cascades National Park, but one thing it offered us was a different place to hunt. I had to investigate the area we were hunting first because it was outside our family range, but common ground as far as I knew. I still checked around for minds, and the place was clear so Grace and I hunted.

We spent three hours hunting and just generally messing around. I liked opportunities to let my vampire side out, and I loved to watch Grace let go too. I liked it when wild Grace came out to play and now she didn't disappoint as we had a game of vampire tag that led to an intense make out session.

It was a great way to spend the afternoon, but we had to return at some point, it was inevitable. I really didn't want to go back to Prue, but we had to return at some point. So we headed back to Olympic Pines.

As we were nearing the turnoff for the town centre Grace went thoughtful for a moment.

"We should call on Eloise." She stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean wouldn't it be better for you to do it alone."

"We're dropping off her gift and card." Grace stated.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." I agreed, taking the turning for town while wondering if we did actually have a gift and card for her.

Apparently we did, although Grace had to write on the card before we left the car. We climbed the steps to Eloise's apartment; it was a nice one, big and airy. She'd bought it not long after starting with Ferguson and now owned it outright. It was another thing tying her to Olympic Pines; she clearly had a place here, why would she get rid of a baby to cut her ties here?

I had to stop thinking about that and just treat her like I didn't know anything about the baby, or the abortion. I hoped I'd pull it off. The only reason I was so good at acting human is because of all the years I've been doing it. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to hide that I knew all about what had happened. This was gonna be awkward.

I'm not too sure we should do this. I thought to Grace and she was having second thoughts too, but before we could leave the door opened.

"Oh, hi guys." Shelly, Eloise's stepsister, and one of our old friends, said with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to drop off a Christmas present for Eloise." Grace said brightly. "If we'd known you were here too we could have brought yours."

"Oh, yeah, I was just going anyway. Estelle asked if I'd come check on Eloise, but everything's fine." Shelly said brightly.

"Has she been ill?" Grace asked.

"No. Just it's Christmas Eve, got to check in on family." Shelly continued on the bright track, and it was so clear she was hiding something even if we hadn't already known there was something wrong with Eloise.

"Right. Well can we come in?" Grace asked.

"Um…I'll just check." Shelly said and shut the door on us when she went to check with Eloise.

I stopped pretending I had limited hearing and listened in.

"It's Grace and Tony." Shelly said quickly.

"Great!" Eloise replied. "What do they want?"

"To drop off a present."

"That's nice." Eloise said, sounding touched. "Oh god they know. They have to. Tony works for Bob after all. But if you don't let them in now they'll wonder why."

"I'll stay if you want." Shelly offered.

"Thanks."

Shelly came back to the door and opened it.

"Come in." She said with a smile.

She led us through the little entrance hall and into the main room of the apartment that combined the kitchen and living room. Eloise was sat on the sofa and Shelly sat down beside her making it impossible for Grace and me to sit near her.

Now that we were in here I couldn't think of a good reason for us to be here. We knew Eloise's secret. Eloise knew we knew, but we all had to avoid the subject while thinking of a good reason for Grace and me to be here.

"Since I'm actually in town for the Holidays I took the chance to come wish you merry Christmas." Grace stated.

"Great." Eloise said with a forced smile.

"Plus Prue's showed up and she's driving us crazy." Grace added. "Sorry to turn up unannounced like this but we're trying to stay out of the house as long as possible."

"Prue's back?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah. Turned up yesterday and she's already driving me crazy." Grace said with a wary laugh. "Haven't seen her in eight years and she still knows how to wind me up."

"She's still the same then." Eloise observed.

"Yep." Grace said.

"She even came to dinner at my parents house last night." I stated.

"You invited her." Grace said pointedly.

"Only because it would have been rude to leave her on her own." I stated. "If she'd turned up earlier we could have found something else for her to do."

"Yeah." Grace said with a sigh. "Of course we did have the fun of watching her hit on Liza's boyfriend."

"Simon's back in town?" Shelly asked. "I thought we would have fan girls camped out in every possible place."

"Not Simon." I said. "Mal. She's real serious about him. I've never seen her this nutty about a guy before."

"But what about Simon? I always thought she'd end up with him at some point." Shelly stated. "Even though he's a movie star now."

"People's tastes can change." I stated. "And Mal suits Liza so much better. They really are made for each other. It really makes you believe in soulmates."

"But what about Simon? He seemed so perfect for Liza." Shelly protested.

"I think they were only meant to be friends, but other feelings got between them." I said. "I think Liza loves him, but she was mistaking her platonic love for something more."

"But Simon still talks about her." Shelly protested. "He's waiting for her to come back to him."

"Really looks like it from what Google has to say." I remarked. "He's been linked to every actress he's ever worked with."

"Are you really going to listen to all that celebrity gossip? It's all made up you know." Shelly said a little angrily.

"Some of it has to be true and from what I've seen he's a bit of a player now." I stated.

"Well he's never been linked to a full time relationship." Shelly stated. "Maybe he's filling the void until Liza returns to him. It's just sex, nothing emotional. You can't expect a guy to go completely dry."

"So what you're saying is that it's ok cause he doesn't love the girls. What happens if they do get together and Liza might be off sex for say six months or so because she's just had a baby, would it be ok for him to seek physical gratification elsewhere then?" I demanded.

"That would be different. They'd be officially together then." Shelly replied. "But whatever, he waited long enough. It was only two maybe three years ago that he finally gave in. That's good going in my opinion, especially since Liza had stopped all contact with him."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Simon's my cousin on my mother's side." She stated.

"You never said." Grace observed.

"I found it easy not to think of my mother's family belonging to her when I was a kid. It made her more mine since I didn't get much time with her. I didn't want to think that she belonged to other people too. She belonged to me and Dad." She explained.

"That makes sense." I stated. "But doesn't that mean you're related to Geri Ingles?"

"Thankfully no." Shelly declared. "Simon's mother's brother is Geri's husband while Mom was Simon's father's sister."

"Has Simon ever got you into any glitzy showbiz party?" Grace asked, obviously trying to steer the convo away from Geri Ingles and what would naturally progress to a discussion about Dannan and babies.

"Well he has suggested it, but I turned him down." Shelly stated.

"Why?"

"Because if I did go and Geri found out she'd want to know why Simon didn't invite all his cousins and it would be war. You know what she's like. She wouldn't see it as Simon giving a treat to the cousin who grew up without a Mom and no siblings, she'd see it as Simon playing favourites to his father's side of the family. Despite the fact we got three more cousins in common." Shelly said, shaking her head.

"Geri's always got a bee in her bonnet about something or other." Eloise observed. "Like this whole business with Dannan. To start with it's Tia's marriage, not Geri's. And Dannan is just a kid, she's like we were in high school and I know I would have been swayed by a teacher like Rick. Of course if she'd just got rid of the baby her life would be a lot simpler right now."

"No! It's wrong. Why would someone do that?" Grace demanded. "There's some women in this world who can't have kids, and is it the baby's fault you didn't use protection?"

"Since when did you become so anti-abortion?" Eloise demanded. "You were always pro-choice."

"If it was a matter of life or death, then yeah, but not as a means of contraception. There are plenty of ways to stop yourself getting pregnant in the first place." Grace replied.

"Sometimes they fail." Eloise stated. "And it's not a decision someone makes lightly."

"Then you shouldn't say it so flippantly. I'm sure Dannan thought about it, about how much easier it would make her life, but she chose to be a mom and she shouldn't be persecuted for that." Grace said.

"I guess." Eloise said sullenly.

"You know what, it's Christmas. We shouldn't be arguing over problems that doesn't concern us." I said hopefully, wishing I hadn't mentioned Geri in the first place.

"You're right." Shelly agreed. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Christmas shopping in Seattle." Grace stated. "We really wanted to get away from Prue, but I think we should probably get back to her now."

"Yeah." I agreed since it made it less likely that we'd get into any more arguments if we just left.

Eloise rose to her feet as we did and she hugged Grace first, and then me. As I hugged her and kissed her cheek I could sense something and I gasped, unable to stop myself.

"You're still pregnant!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from her, looking at her in shock.

"Pregnant? Me? Who told you I was pregnant." Eloise said with a wild chuckle.

"You got a stomach bug that hasn't been going around? It was pretty easy to work out." I stated. "And Bob was so excited, but he was crushed this morning. You told him you got rid of the baby, but he's still there." I added a little on the angry side as I placed my hand to her abdomen and I was certain now. I could feel the flicker of life. "How could you do that to him?"

"Because I'm getting rid of it, and I didn't want to get into an argument. It was easier to tell Bob it's done and dusted, but all I did was make the appointment. This will be over with by the New Year." She replied, stepping back from me.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I can't have anything else tying me to the Pines when all I have is a dead end job. I can have a really good place in Johno's law firm. I'll be a junior partner, but that's not gonna happen if I need maternity leave as soon as I get there." She explained.

"Then stay here with Bob." I stated.

"I need to work Tony, and I'm just not getting the satisfaction with Ferguson."

"Then have the baby and set up your own practice here. I'm sure you'd give old Fergie a run for his money. And you'll never want for child care with Grandma Merial and Granny Estelle on hand." I pointed out.

"And Aunt Shelly." Shelly muttered. "And you're still preggers?"

"Where did I find the time between finishing what Ferguson wanted me to do this week? Besides, they make you wait a week to let you change your mind, unless you're right up to time." Eloise said defensively.

"Then we've still got time to change your mind." Shelly said with a smile.

"See! This is why I said it was done and dusted. God damn it Tony Black! How did you know?" Eloise demanded, directing her anger at me.

"I just did." I stated.

"You 'just know' a lot of stuff." Eloise observed.

"Yeah." I agreed since I didn't know what else to say. "Maybe I'm psychic."

Eloise sighed.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag here, but please don't tell Bob. I am ending this pregnancy and I don't want him to hurt more than he already is if he thinks he's got a chance to change my mind."

"This really isn't fair on anyone." Grace stated.

"I know. But it's my only option. It was hard for me to choose it, but I don't want kids yet. In the future maybe, but right now just isn't right." Eloise said sadly.

"There's never a right time to have kids so every time is right." Grace stated. "But you're mind is made up and I guess we'll just have to support you through this time." She added and hugged Eloise. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Eloise said.

"And I'm not criticising you for the decision you've made, I'm just annoyed that you didn't even tell me you were pregnant." Grace stated.

"I didn't even plan to tell Bob. If I hadn't been sick in the store he wouldn't have guessed and he wouldn't be hurting right now." Eloise stated.

Oh great, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have made Bob hang on that day and he'd be none the wiser. Of course I couldn't say any of this aloud in front of Eloise and Shelly, but I was certain I'd projected my worry to Grace because she took my hand without looking as she smiled at the girls.

"We'll go now, and Eloise, anything you want, just call." Grace stated.

"Thanks." Eloise replied.

After a few more goodbyes we left. We were silent the whole journey, even in our thoughts. I was trying not to think about how I'd royally screwed up Bob's life while Grace was waiting until we were home to talk about it. I guess she forgot in that moment that Prue would be there.

Or not as it turned out. Prue wasn't there, but she'd left a note to say she was heading out with Liza to test drive her new haircut and didn't know what time she'd be back. I was surprised Liza had gone out with Prue, it would mean leaving Mal behind. Unless he went with them.

"Tony, stop stalling in your mind. You're not to blame. Bob had every right to know, Eloise shouldn't keep it from him, even if she wanted a termination from the word go." Grace stated.

"I shouldn't have meddled." I stated. "This is why I should just keep out of things."

"Well we can't turn back the clock. What's done is done." Grace said. "Cause if I could turn back time I'd go back to this morning and tell myself there's no need to go so far afield and stay out as long as possible. Prue will be out for the day and we should take advantage of that."

"You'd really waste time travel for that?" I joked.

"You think wanting to spend the day alone with you would be a waste?" Grace asked as she reached up to put her hands on my shoulders.

"But we spent the day alone together." I stated.

"Yeah. But we could have been making the most of it." Grace said, guiding my head down to hers and she kissed my lips. "Come on. Let's take advantage of Prue being out. We can wrap the gifts later."

"Ok. But let's remember to lock the door this time." I said as I kissed Grace.

Grace chuckled as she took my hand and we headed up to our room. We locked the door and spent the next two hours taking advantage of having the house to ourselves. Around eight we decided that we had to get out of bed because we had to wrap gifts and decorate the tree.

With Prue out of the house we could do this at vampire speed. Well as much as was possible when it came to doing something fiddly like wrapping presents. Decorating the tree was a little easier.

At eleven Prue still wasn't back and Grace was worried so I made her phone. Turned out Prue was having a ball at the Nook with Liza and a few of the old Muses. Grace and I decided to head to bed, well it was Christmas in the morning and we wanted to be up nice and early. Not to mention operation bring in the desk, which I planned to do at three.

I woke up before the alarm and cancelled it so it wouldn't go off. I slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. I slipped out the door and I guess it showed how Grace was used to me going out in the middle of the night that she didn't even stir.

I moved through the dark house and let myself out the kitchen door. I thought my best plan was to move the sections into the kitchen first, then to the study. It was freezing outside, much too cold for a white Christmas, unless you wanted to count the frost I knew was thick on everything. I could just about see the frost in the moonlight, and I could smell it all clean in the air.

I ignored the cold; it didn't really bother me after all, and made my way to the barn. I went in and over to the corner where I'd stashed the new desk. The first thing I decided to take in was the top of the desk. It was long and would be awkward to get it around the corners. Once that was in, the other sections should be a breeze.

I moved the rest of the sections. There was only the drawer tower left when I was aware of something I'd ignored. There was someone in the barn.

"Who's there?" I called, deciding to give them a chance before I went all supernatural on their ass.

"Sorry Stone Man, I hoped you wouldn't know I was here." Olwen replied and her head appeared over the side of the hayloft. "I had intended to be gone before the sun rises."

"What are you even doing here?" I demanded.

"My relative has a guest and apparently it's not considered polite for another to be there when they hope to get lucky." Olwen explained, speaking mostly in Trailax, but the 'hope to get lucky' was in English. "I think she wishes to have sex with her visitor, and I don't know why she needs to be so shy about that. But she has explained how things are different these days."

"Ok." I said. "But I did ask you to keep away from here."

"If Kyelax had told me sooner I would have headed west over the mountains, I have built myself a house in the trees. It is a sturdy house with everything I need; Kyelax says it's nothing more than a shack. That it's not fit to live in. She makes me return to that place made of stone, then asks me to leave? I would have gone to my house, but she left it too late to tell me and it was too dark to travel the mountains. There are wild cats bigger than me." Olwen explained.

"So you had no where else to go?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed.

"Fine. Stay here for tonight, but make sure you leave at dawn. If Grace knew you were here." I shook my head. "Just be gone by morning."

"Thank you Stone Man." Olwen said and she smiled before disappearing back into the loft.

I sighed and picked up the last section of desk. I stepped out of the barn and put the desk down to pull the door shut. I sensed someone behind me and it wasn't Grace. I moved quickly and had the person pinned against the wall of the barn.

"What the hell Tony?" Prue complained.

I stood back and released her.

"Sorry. You snuck up on me." I explained.

"That's no reason to break all the bones in my body." Prue said, shaking out her arms and legs. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Bringing Grace's Christmas present in." I stated, tapping the last section of desk.

"A wooden box?" Prue asked doubtfully.

"A handmade desk." I stated as I picked up the section and carried it into the house.

"It just looks like bits of wood to me." Prue said, looking at the rest of the sections.

"That's because I haven't put it together yet." I stated, putting down the section I was carrying and picking up the top so I could carry it into the study. "I wouldn't be able to get it in if I put it together in the barn."

"How big is it?" Prue asked as she followed me back and forth.

"Desk size." I stated. "Custom built for all of Grace's needs."

"Where did you send away for it?"

"I didn't." I stated, moving the last piece into the study and retrieving the tools I'd hid there earlier. "I made it all myself."

"Wow. I didn't know you were good at woodwork." Prue observed.

"Yep. It was a skill I picked up on the Res. It's a good way to let your mind think, using your hands in that way. Plus it comes in handy when stuff breaks." I explained.

"Well maybe you and Grace shouldn't jump on things together." Prue observed, reclining on the sofa.

"Well…the desk was insufficient." I stated, feeling my cheeks burn as I tightened the last screw. "But this one is as solid as a rock." I added, getting to my feet and tapping the top. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna catch a few more hours sleep."

"Ok." Prue said. "But Tony, one thing before you go. I really am very protective of my little sister. Should you do anything to hurt her I will kill you. As fond as I am of Liza, I care about my sister more, so remember that."

"Ok." I said, accepting her warning since she didn't realise I couldn't hurt Grace, not that I had the intention to, it was just impossible. "Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Prue."

I had to chuckle as I went back up the stairs, or maybe I shouldn't, it was good Prue was looking out for Grace. Even if she was threatening murder. I thought about this as I went back in the bedroom and remembered to lock the door before climbing back into bed with Grace.

Grace stirred a little, but settled down when I put my arms around her. Then I drifted to sleep, wondering what Grace's reaction would be when she saw her desk. I was looking forward to the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94,**** BellaNessieCullen,****Lsb123,**** Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra,** **and Cara Gracious  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I fell into a deeper sleep than I thought I would. I guess it was going to sleep when my body was expecting to get up. Anyway, I was in a deep sleep and it took a while for me to come around. Maybe I would have slept longer if it wasn't for Grace blowing on my face and whispering my name into my ear. I was taking longer to come around than usual and tickled below my ear.<p>

"Hey." I complained, trying to turn away from her.

"You better wake up Tony Black, or I'm gonna tickle you into next year." She said, her fingers threatening my sides.

"No." I gasped, turning to her and she grinned at me, before kissing my lips and then jumping from the bed.

"Come on! It's Christmas!" She said excitedly as she pulled me up.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed as I let the Christmas morning excitement fill me.

"Let's go open our presents!" Grace said happily.

"Just one moment." I said, reaching into the bedside drawer and I pulled out a Santa hat. I placed it on my head and turned to Grace. "Tada!"

"Oh, my sexy Santa." Grace chortled as she leapt up on the bed, bounced across it and wrapped her arms around my neck. "So what other surprises have you got for me?" She asked, her lips close to mine, and then she kissed me.

"Well you'll have to wait and see." I said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing at her neck as I whisked her off the bed and carried her to the door.

"Yay." Grace said with a grin as I placed her on the floor. "This is the first Christmas in four years I get to spend with someone I love and not complete strangers in some hotel somewhere. I get you, and Prue as extra." Grace mused then kissed my cheek before she opened the door and pulled me out into the hall.

She pulled me down the stairs and I ran behind her light-heartedly, happy to share in her excitement, but sad that she'd had so many lonely Christmases. Christmas for me was always full of people I love, and that's what it would be for Grace from now on too.

When we arrived in the kitchen Prue turned to greet us. She was dressed in a simple dress and her hair was short and smooth now. She was cooking at the stove.

"I heard you two moving around. I made Christmas breakfast. Cinnamon pancakes just like M… just like when we were kids." Prue stated as she added another pancake to the stack. "So why don't you both have a seat and then we can have breakfast before we get on with the gifts."

"Thank you Prue." Grace said as we sat down.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well I got to prove my worth. You two are both creative. You with your writing, Tony with his woodwork, I got to show my artistic flair too." Prue stated as she placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

"How do you know about Tony's woodwork?" Grace said with a frown.

"Oh, I thought you mentioned it before." Prue said, and I frowned, worried she was going to spoil my surprise and I had no idea why she would do that since it would be taking something away from Grace as well. "I mean he's always made you stuff right?"

"No." Grace said. "We weren't dating in high school."

"He got you that wolf though. I thought making things was more important to Quileute. So he bought you a gold wolf but didn't make you anything." Prue observed as she moved a pancake to her plate.

"Well it takes time to make stuff and Tony hasn't had much time of late." Grace stated.

"He's been busy?" Prue asked, as if it was unbelievable.

"Prue, it's Christmas, please don't start with cryptic nonsense. Can we just get through this day without being at each other's throats?" Grace asked warily.

"How am I at your throat?" Prue asked.

"Because you're trying to suggest problems that are not there." Grace stated. "Tobias did ask if you'd be accompanying us to Tregarran for Christmas dinner, but if you're gonna try causing trouble I'll have to tell him you're not coming."

"Relax Gracie, I was teasing Tony. I caught him sneaking around the house last night and you know me and keeping secrets." Prue said lightly.

"Please don't." I said.

"I'll shut up now and we'll rush Grace to the study just as soon as we're finished here."

"What's in the study?" Grace asked.

"Come and see." I said, and I shot to my feet and grabbed Grace's hand.

"You're not gonna finish breakfast?" Prue said in a hurt voice.

"After we've been to the study." I said.

"I think it's for the best Prue." Grace stated. "If you hadn't hinted then Tony could have done this in his own time."

"Me and my big mouth." Prue said with a shrug. "Well I'll come along, I want to see your reaction."

Suddenly I was worried that Prue had done something to the desk. Would she do something like that? Would she be that vindictive? I actually held my breath as we entered the study with my eyes closed.

"Oh god, it's beautiful." Grace gasped and I opened my eyes to see that the desk was more or less how I'd left it, apart from the ribbons that now decorated it.

I looked at Prue questioningly and she shrugged.

"So what do you think Grace? Tony made it for you." Prue said, walking over to the desk and running her hand along the top.

"You did?" Grace asked, looking impressed.

"Yeah. It seemed stupid to pay money out when I could just make one that's a lot sturdier than anything out there unless you want to pay a lot of money." I explained.

"It's better than anything we could have bought." Grace stated. "And that's why you were asking about the oak the other day."

"The other day?" Prue exclaimed. "You built this in a few days?"

I shrugged.

"I had a general outline in my head, it was fairly easy and I work quick." I replied.

"As long as you don't do everything that quickly." Prue quipped.

"Prue, could we please go through today without any innuendo?" Grace asked. "It is Christmas after all."

"Ok. I'll behave myself." Prue said holding up her hands. "So are we gonna open our presents now?"

"Shall we eat your pancakes first?" I asked.

"Sure. Although they're already cold." Prue said sadly.

"We'll eat them before they get colder." Grace said with a smile before leading me back to the kitchen with Prue following behind.

The pancakes were pretty good and it would have been nice to eat them hot, but Prue had to have her fun. I can't believe she nearly ruined the surprise like that, and on purpose too. Why did she have to rumble me last night? Well this morning.

There was no use being bitter now since I'd got to surprise Grace, even though she was expecting it at least she hadn't known what it was.

Then it was time to exchange gifts. Surprise, surprise Prue hadn't got us anything, although she totally would when she was back on her feet. Not that I didn't mind not having a gift off her, but she could have at least got something for Grace. Was that too much to ask? Even if it had been something small from town yesterday. A bottle of wine would have been something.

I wouldn't say anything, it wasn't my place. This was more Prue's house than mine; I had no right to tell her off. If Grace wanted to complain to Prue she was more than welcome to, but it wasn't my place to get between the sisters. I'd hate it if anyone did it to Liza and me. I just had to leave Grace handle it how she wanted to.

Instead I just smiled as I handed over Prue's gift and waited for her criticism, which didn't come.

"I'm famous?" She asked, looking at the DVD in her hand.

"Yeah. The school sells old footage of you and Liza to raise money to send the Muses to their competitions. Not that they've made many finals these last few years, well not since Liza left really, but Tulsa still holds some optimism." I explained.

"Yeah. Dannan was saying that. Maybe we should take her advice and go and see if we can get them back up to scratch." Prue looked at the cover for a moment, and she grinned as she stroked someone on the cover. "Maybe we should take Gray up with us. We'd need a male to do the lifting."

"Be careful with Gray. He had a hard time in the army." I stated. "I mean it would be nice for him to be get to relive the old days, but don't pressurise him into anything."

"Hey, relax Tony. I'll be gentle with him. Not that I have any designs on him other than as a dance partner. That snobby bitch in the Diner made it more than clear she was his." Prue observed.

"Miss Marcia?" I asked in astonishment.

"That's the one." Prue confirmed.

"Last I heard he was gonna give her the wide berth because he thought she was a black widow."

"Well he's caught in her web now, cause he's spending Christmas with her and her niece." Prue said a little sadly.

"Maybe he took your advice to talk to her about them pictures." Grace observed.

"So I have you to thank that I'm lonely this Christmas?" Prue asked.

"Well if I'd known you were gonna turn up I would have advised Gray to save the date." I replied.

"Wow. That one had claws." Prue observed. "I don't think you've ever talked back to me like that."

"I'm not as shy as I used to be." I stated. "At least when I get used to people. And you're not gonna be lonely anyway. Uncle Hunter is visiting for Christmas so you'll find some company up at Tregarran."

"Your uncle's still single?" Prue asked.

"Yeah."

"A hot commodity like him? You think someone would snap him up." Prue observed.

"Yeah. It's more the case that he hasn't found the right person yet. He doesn't want to settle and regret it later when he meets the one."

"Which is exactly why I'm still single." Prue stated. "Maybe we should drown our sorrows together today."

"Sounds like a win-win situation." Grace said brightly.

Prue chuckled.

"Before we go over to Tregarran, Garry will be stopping by. He always visits his nearest authors on Christmas Day." Grace stated.

"That's your agent right?" Prue asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"He really comes and visits you at Christmas?" Prue demanded, she found this really weird.

"He visits all his writers that are near wherever he happens to be at the time." Grace stated.

"Sorry. It just seems a little weird is all." Prue said, looking at her.

"Yeah. But Garry is the closest thing I've had to family since Mom and Dad died. I can't just shun him now I've got people in my life." Grace stated.

"You're right of course Sis. It's wrong of me to question your lifestyle. Especially since I haven't been here for you."

"I'm not criticising you." Grace said. "Just explaining my side of things."

"I know. And I am sorry I wasn't here for you." Prue said sincerely. "How did Mom and Dad die?"

"It was a skiing trip." Grace stated.

"Surprise, surprise."

"Yeah. Anyway, they were in the Swiss Alps and there was a freak avalanche and they got caught in it. They were missing for a week before they were found. I didn't even know they were missing until I was contacted by the embassy when the bodies were found." Grace said sadly.

"They did like to maintain a radio silence when they were away." Prue said, and she placed her hand on Grace, before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all that on your own."

"I could have used some back up against the society lot." Grace said.

"You had to face the circle alone?"

"Yeah." Grace said with a sigh. "I was there in my mourning clothes and the vultures started circling, determined to marry into the Pearson fortune."

"All those pasty prep boys, blech!" Prue said, making a face as she pulled away. "I hope you told them all to get stuffed."

"I said Mom and Dad had squandered all the money on their ski trips and they all just disappeared." Grace said. "It was easier than telling them that I already had somebody in mind, I was just waiting until the time was right for Tony and me to be together."

"Why wasn't it right before?" Prue asked.

"I needed to grow up." I said with a grin and I felt Grace's annoyance that I'd told the truth.

"Like most guys your age you're finally ready to settle down." Prue said.

"It was more me wanting to explore a little, than Tony not wanting to settle down." Grace stated.

"You wanted to play the field?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"We are sisters. We got to have some things in common." Grace replied.

"Not to mention Mom and Dad were regulars on the swingers circuit." Prue said with a chuckle.

"What?" Grace exclaimed.

"You didn't know about that?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Why would I ask about that?" Grace demanded. "I'm hardly gonna go, 'hey Mom, Dad, you wouldn't happen to be going out swinging tonight?' Am I?"

"It would have been better than how I found out." Prue said with a grin and I had stop my reaction when I read it in Prue's mind.

"How did you find out?" Grace asked.

"Charles Winston Chattersworth the third said it would be good for a laugh to gate crash one of his aunts 'special' parties, and there was Mom showing Mr Dayton a good time." Prue said in an amused voice.

"Oh god." Grace said with a look of disgust. "How could they do that? Didn't they love each other?"

"Just because they were adventurous doesn't mean they weren't in love." Prue said with a shrug. "Different people have different ideas of what a loving relationship means."

"Is that why you were disinherited?" I asked.

"Hell no! The old girl saw the funny side once I deleted the pictures. And when she was sure that I was only there to bust the pervs. I was fifteen at the time so my ideals were a little different where old married people were concerned." She stated.

Grace laughed and I did too.

"This chat has been fun." Grace said.

"Yeah."

"But we should probably get dressed now, Garry will be here at eleven." Grace stated.

"Do I need to dress nice?"

"Just Christmassy. Basically whatever you're gonna wear to dinner later."

"Ok." Prue said, rising to her feet. "Well I'll see you kids later."

Grace and I went to dress too. I usually wore some kind of festive sweater, but I didn't think Garry would appreciate it. So I decided to wear a shirt for now and I could pull on my sweater later before we headed over to Tregarran.

Just like Grace had said, Garry arrived dead on eleven and I was surprised by Prue's reaction to him. It was clear she hated him with a passion, but I couldn't quite read why. The weirdest thing was that Garry knew Prue hated him, knew exactly how much she hated him, but rather than the feelings being mutual, he was upset by her hatred of him. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, but I had to play the dutiful boyfriend as Grace served an early lunch.

Throughout the entire thing Prue remained silent, glaring at Garry the whole time. Grace noticed, although she tried to ignore Prue until Garry was gone. Grace was feeling embarrassed by Prue's behaviour, but she tried not to show it. I wish I knew what Prue's problem was so I could let Grace know in the mean time. That wasn't happening though. I couldn't get to Prue's problem without digging into her mind, and who knows what I'd come across if I did that?

Finally Garry left and the release of tension from Prue was visible.

"What is your problem?" Grace snapped.

"You didn't tell me your agent is Garry Richards." Prue hissed.

"What other Garrys do I know?" Grace demanded.

"Any except that creep." Prue growled.

"What is your problem with Garry?"

"He had an affair with Mom." Prue said darkly.

"You were joking about Mom and Dad swinging earlier." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah. That was different. That was both of them out for some fun." Prue stated. "It wasn't behind Dad's back and lasted for ten years."

"What?" Grace asked, this was definitely news to her.

"Yeah. It was back when we were little, Dad was working away a lot and it was before they hired Mrs Fabregas to take care of us. Maybe she was lonely, I don't know, but from what I know it must have gone on a while."

"What do you know?" Grace asked.

"It's not important." Prue said. "I shouldn't have even told you this. I wouldn't have brought it up, made myself scarce if I knew it was that Garry who was coming. I could have come up with a good excuse, one that would have been completely me and you would have been none the wiser of my real reason for ditching."

"I guess, but maybe it's better that I know. I'll have to confront him about it. I mean, I should hear him out right?" Grace asked, feeling caught now between the agent who'd been good to her and the thought that he'd betrayed her father.

"If you want to dig up the ghosts of the past." Prue observed.

"I'll have to ask him. I can't know something like that and not hear his side of the story." Grace stated.

"I guess." Prue said. "Sorry to lay this on you."

"I should have known there had to be an ulterior motive." Grace said sadly. "No one from their circle would ever do anything nice for someone."

"I'm sorry Grace." Prue said sincerely.

"You didn't do it." Grace said. "I can't shoot the messenger."

"I know. Don't adulterers suck?" Prue asked, and I realised she really believed that. She might be free with her love, but anyone in a relationship was off limits.

"Yeah. That's why I'm glad to know my Tony will never do that to me." Grace said, taking my hand.

"Yeah." Prue replied and there was something in the look she shot me that reminded me of her threat last night.

What had I done to make Prue so suspicious of me? It was annoying that was for sure. Before I could do any digging Prue stated that she was gonna nap for an hour and asked is we'd wake her up in time to go to Tregarran.

"Prue is really depressed." Grace observed as she washed the dishes and I wiped them.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen her this down before." Grace stated. "I need to talk to her."

"I'll go on ahead to Tregarran if you want some privacy." I offered.

"No. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I don't want to talk this out on Christmas Day. I want to have a nice time, and upsetting Prue by asking her what's upsetting her, it's not going to happen." Grace stated.

"Well I guess there's no use upsetting her today." I said, placing the last dish away. "What shall we do for the next half hour?"

"I want to test drive my new desk." Grace stated.

"Ok." I said carefully.

"I want to test it out writing wise." She said with a laugh. "I'd be all for christening it the other way, but Prue will walk in on us again and that would be very embarrassing."

"Yeah." I replied before I kissed Grace and then followed her to the study.

"It really is a beautiful desk." She said, running her hand along one edge of it. "And you really built this in such a short time?"

"Once I knew what I was building it was easy." I stated.

"And all this carving." Grace exclaimed as she pulled away the ribbons. "Wolves and the forest. And the waves along the bottom."

"I got in as much Quileute symbolism as I could." I stated.

"What about the roses?" Grace asked as she trace the woven stems on the legs of the desk.

"Oh, they're purely for you." I stated. "At least they're to do with Darktide."

"Ah, clever." Grace said, standing and turning to me with a grin. "So if anyone asks you carved it to represent Darktide." She added as she stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Well if anyone human asks." I joked.

Grace laughed and kissed me.

"Don't tell me you role play Lady Anna and Brody?" Prue said from the doorway. "Cause that is just messed up."

"I thought you were napping." Grace replied.

"I tried, but I couldn't sleep." Prue said warily.

"And I thought you hadn't read my books." Grace observed.

"I haven't, but I asked Liza about them yesterday. She said they were good, but she found it hard to read the sex scenes between Anna and Brody cause they're you and Tony." Prue explained.

"Does that mean you're planning on reading them?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Grace said and hugged Prue.

"Haven't you got enough fans? I don't think I'll make much of a difference." Prue joked.

"You're my sister Prue, your opinion counts more than anyone else." Grace observed.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah. I always have valued your opinion. Well apart from when we were kids and you used to call me a geek and tell me not to come near you in school."

"That was very un-sisterly of me." Prue said in shame.

"It was." Grace said, nodding her head. "But it doesn't matter, you can make up for it now."

"How?"

"By just staying around this time." Grace said.

"You don't really want me here cramping your style." Prue said with a self-mocking laugh.

"Well maybe you could get your own place so we're not constantly at each other's throats, but I don't want you to disappear on me again. I missed our e-mails, even if they were only sporadic, it still let me know my sister was out there in the world." Grace stated.

"So you want me to stay around?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

"But you also want me to live somewhere else." Prue clarified.

"Somewhere that's close."

"Yeah, got that bit." Prue said with a nod. "So does that mean you'll sell the Stables?"

"I told you I'm not selling this place." Grace said firmly.

"Then it looks like we'll be living together a while longer." Prue said, pulling away from Grace and giving her shoulder a tap.

"This is probably not the best time to discuss it." Grace conceded.

"No." Prue remarked. "Are we heading over to Tregarran now?"

"Just as soon as I put my sweater on." I stated.

"Sweater?" Prue asked.

"I always wear a Christmas sweater, or Liza will kill me." I stated and headed for the stairs.

"Is he serious?" I heard Prue ask Grace.

"You know how Liza can get sometimes." Grace remarked.

I didn't hear anymore of their conversation as I went into the bedroom and found my sweater. This year it had a big picture of a cartoon Rudolph. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on the sweater because I'd feel too hot and constricted in both of them. I picked the Santa hat back up determined to put it on when I reached Tregarran, but I'd be ok for the car ride without it.

When I got back down stairs Grace was waiting ready with the presents for my family. I picked up most of the gifts from the kitchen table while Grace took a handful. Prue held the door open for us.

"You know I was thinking." She said. "Why don't I drive over in my car? That way if I want to leave at a different time to you guys you don't have to alter your plans for me."

"Are you planning on drinking?" Grace asked.

"No more than the toast." Prue promised.

"Ok. But if you have more than one glass you're coming home with us." Grace said firmly.

"Ain't you drinking?" Prue asked as I stowed the gifts in the flatbed of my truck under the tarp.

"Well I am." Grace said. "But Tony doesn't drink much so it makes sense that he's the designated driver today."

"Actually if the weather wasn't so bad we would have walked it. It's only three miles and there's a route through the trees." I said, because that was the truth.

"Why don't we walk it now?" Prue asked.

"Because it's really cold, and with the frost a lot of the path will be slippery. Besides, you don't want to come home the same time as us and you might get lost along the way." I stated.

"And it's not an easy path to follow." Grace stated. "You have to know where it is to know it's there."

"Right. Well I guess you'll have to show me some other time." Prue said as she opened her car door. "I'd hate to be stuck out in the cold with nowhere to go."

"You could die this time of the year if you sleep outside unprotected." Grace stated.

"Well I'll see you kids at Tregarran." Prue stated and got in her car.

Grace and me got in the truck and I led the way to Tregarran. I was surprised Prue didn't race ahead to get there first, but maybe she didn't want to seem too eager to see Hunter. Who knew? Prue sure was a complicated person, more so than Liza in a way. It was scary how alike they were, and how they both seemed to be able to make mountains out of molehills. I tried not to think about this as I reached Tregarran. I couldn't let any stray thoughts reach anyone.

There was just about room for my truck and Prue's car left in the garage. I'd never seen it so full when there wasn't an emergency and the place was full of vampires. Of course the RV Mom and Dad hired to get Liza home comfortably took up a lot of room, but there was also Hunter's truck and Alex' truck that along with my truck took up the room of about six cars. Then there was a weirdly shaped vehicle that had to be the special transport for great-uncle Paul.

"Wow. It looks like theirs a convention here." Prue observed.

"We got a big family." I stated.

"And they're all blood relations?" Prue asked in amazement.

"Well other than those married to blood relations." I stated. "But that don't mean I think of them as less. We're all one big happy family."

"Including Alec?" Prue asked.

"Alec's not a blood relation." Grace stated and I almost baulked as I caught something in Prue's mind, I decided to play it off the look on Prue's face.

"Judging by that look you know differently." I said. "Did Liza tell you everything?"

"Yeah." Prue replied. "Why didn't you tell Grace?"

"Oh I know he is related to them." Grace said as I filled her in silently.

"I just don't like to admit it." I stated as we stopped in the library.

"Why not?"

"I've never liked the guy, and now he's done for stalking his wife? I just don't like him and would rather not know him, never mind be related to him." I replied as I placed my armload of gifts on to one of the low tables.

"I never thought you'd hate anyone." Prue stated.

"I have the capacity to, just like everyone else. I just don't usually let people get to me, but Alec is a different story."

"Are we leaving the gifts in here?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. They'll be safe here until later when we hand them out." I replied.

"Don't you want to hand them out straight away?" Prue asked.

"We got a lot of introductions to get through first. That's hard to do with your arms full." I said as I took Grace's hand.

"Then let's go meet them." Prue declared. "I want to see what you got everyone."

Good job she didn't already know or she might spoil the surprise again. I suppressed that bitter thought because it wasn't fair on Grace if I didn't get along with her sister. I didn't want to make her feel awkward, and that meant letting a lot of Prue's transgressions go. I could do it with Liza; it should be easy enough with Prue.

Liza on the other hand had overheard my mental complaint and wanted to have words with Prue. Prue must have some sixth sense or something, because instead of saying hi to her BFF and drinking buddy, she headed straight for Hunter and started fawning over him.

"Oh my god Hunter is that you!" She exclaimed. "Look at you! You haven't aged a bit." She added as she ran her hand along his cheek.

"I just eat right and look after myself." Hunter stated with a shrug, although he liked the attention, it had been a while, and he knew Prue from way back.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Prue said sadly, although it was clear from her tone and manner she was fishing for a compliment.

"You look great." Hunter replied with a smile as he discreetly slid his arm around her. "Really you do. What you been doing with yourself all these years?"

"If I tell you that I'll have to kill you." Prue purred, and Hunter laughed.

"She was a scarecrow in a field in Iowa." Billie said helpfully as she jumped up onto the sofa and they had to break apart quickly as Billie wiggled her way in between them. "What happened to all your nice hair scarecrow lady?"

"I'm no longer a scarecrow so I cut it off." Prue replied playfully and she really was being nice to Billie, she liked kids, which was shocking.

"I guess it's pretty now too." Billie conceded. "You look more like Gracie now, but with short hair."

"People always said we look alike." Prue agreed and Billie beamed.

"I made you a present. I couldn't buy you one cause I didn't know you then, but when Daddy said you were coming to Christmas dinner I made you something. And I got to get the gifts for Tony and Gracie too. I will go get them from the tree." Billie stated as she jumped off the sofa.

"I've brought them in for you." Mother stated as she placed the three parcels on the table.

Billie giggled as she went to the table and handed out the presents.

Her eyes were on us as we tore into the shiny red paper she'd picked out herself, well told Liza that she had to buy, when they'd gone shopping in Olympia. What she'd got for me was a stuffed wolf and I chuckled as I hugged her.

"Great gift Li'l Sis." I whispered into her ear, and Billie giggled and kissed my cheek.

"And I like my notebook." Grace said, taking Billie from me to hug her, "Did you put all the pretty stones and glitter on?"

"Yes. I got to use glue." Billie said with a nod of her head.

"And you've done a very good job." Grace stated, and kissed her cheek.

Then we looked to Prue who was holding up a piece of card with a lolly pop stick frame that Billie had decorated. There was also a blobby finger painting that Prue was trying to work out quickly not to offend Billie by getting it wrong. Prue really did like kids and that was a side of her that didn't quite fit into the previous picture I had of her.

"It was you, but you cut your hair now." Billie explained helpfully as she climbed back up on the sofa and pointed at the picture.

"It's very good." Prue said with a smile. "It's the best portrait anyone has ever painted of me."

"It is?" Billie asked.

"Yep." Prue said, and she put her arm around Billie briefly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it. Painting is my favourite thing to do in the whole world. Oh and swimming too. I like painting and swimming." Billie said with a nod. "I'm gonna play with Maurice now."

Billie kissed Prue, and then Grace and me before running over to the corner opposite the juice bar where Ebony had set up a little play area for Maurice. Maurice was already there trying to put shapes in through the right holes. He gurgled and smiled at Billie as she sat down.

"Bah!" He crooned and that meant Billie, he really thought he was saying it right and was ecstatic when Billie started talking to him and showing him how to put the blocks in the right holes like big kids did.

Seeing the two babies interact I felt nostalgic for when Liza and me were like that. Maybe that's what spurred me on into near delirium as I hugged Liza and wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Brother." She replied, giving me a tight squeeze before moving on to Grace. "And Merry Christmas to you too Grace."

"Merry Christmas Liza." Grace replied. "And you too Mal." She added as she hugged Mal.

"Merry Christmas Grace." Mal replied. "And you Tony."

"Yeah." I replied, contemplating whether he was ok with a bro hug, then figuring what the hell and hugged him anyway. "Merry Christmas Brother."

"Thanks." Mal said, and tapped my back, and he really was ok with it, I hadn't freaked him out.

I stepped back and grinned, feeling totally happy with him. He was good for Liza and he'd make a great brother in law. He fit in this family so well because in a way there had always been a hole for him. Fate had brought him into Mom and Dad's care at Volterra hadn't it? If Mom hadn't been there Mal would have died along with his parents, and Liza, who wasn't born then, would never get to meet her one.

_I see you and Liza are finally starting to get somewhere._ I observed.

_Yeah._ Mal agreed.

_Did my advice work? Did you just bite the bullet and tell her?_ I asked.

_No. It sort of just fell into place._ Mal stated. _The potential between us built up to the point where it was either kiss or combust._

_Yeah, I don't need a picture show for that one._ I said, feeling my smile widen just as I became aware of Liza's annoyance and she put her hand on my arm to try and listen in.

_This is boy talk Sis. _I thought as I pulled my mind away from Mal. _It's not right for you to eavesdrop on it. Would you like it if I did it to you and Grace?_

_No._ She admitted grudgingly, but suddenly her eyes went to Mal and even if I hadn't read it in her mind it was pretty clear she was planning to sweet talk the answer out of him.

"We should check on Alec." She said in a cool voice that she thought hid her intentions as she grabbed Mal's hand and pulled him from the room.

_What were you talking about?_ Grace asked.

_I was just telling him that I was happy he and Liza were finally getting somewhere._ I stated.

_That's not so bad. Why didn't you just tell her?_ Grace replied.

_Because Liza needs to be more patient_. I stated. _And I'll tell her later, when she's done trying to seduce the answer out of Mal._

_Are you really trying to teach Liza the value of patience, or did you do this on purpose?_ Grace asked.

_Do what on purpose?_ I replied.

_Give Liza the anger she needs to make out with Mal and not care who knows it?_

_That thought hadn't occurred to me._ I said, turning to Grace with a frown.

_Maybe not on the surface, but who knows what your mind is thinking there deep down Tony Black._ Grace thought, before stretching up to kiss my cheek.

"Let's go say hi to Aunt Rachael and Uncle Paul." I said, taking her hand.

We walked over to where Paul was sat in a wheelchair between Rachael and Twain who were sat in two of the reading chairs from the library. Paul, not the brightest souls at the best of times, was looking particularly dower today.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Rachael. Merry Christmas Uncle Paul." I said cheerfully.

"Merry?" Paul demanded. "I'd be a lot merrier if I weren't stuck in this thing. All I got is one broken leg and one broken arm. Time was I'd be up and running by the end of the day with those injuries, now I'm stuck in this thing for at least a month."

"Now Paul, you're not as young as you used to be." Rachael chastised playfully.

"Tell me about it." Paul sighed, and then looked up at Grace and me. "So you finally one of the family?" He directed at Grace.

"Yeah." Grace said with a small smile. "Since…" She broke off and glanced over at Prue who was being distracted by Hunter. "Since Tony turned eighteen this year we can finally be together now."

"There's that and all. But that's not what I was on about." Paul stated and he reached out and grabbed Grace's wrist and pulled her closer to him. "So it's true what they said. You're a hybrid."

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"Hybrid?" Prue demanded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's…" Grace said a word that sounded close to 'hybrid' but also could pass for Quileute. "It's Quileute for an honorary member of the tribe." Grace stated. "It means that I can attend sacred gatherings and such."

"Couldn't you do that anyway?" Prue asked.

"No." Grace said. "Even married to Tony I would still be an outsider unless I learn all the histories of the Quileute people, and there's a few other things I'm sworn to secrecy over."

"So does that make you Quileute now?" Prue demanded.

"Yeah." Paul confirmed, catching on that Prue knew nothing of the supernatural.

"You became a Quileute? Isn't that something you should tell your sister about?" Prue demanded.

"You joined a cult in Iowa, isn't that something you should tell your sister about?" Grace retorted.

"Touché." Prue said, backing down because it wasn't often Grace took a snipe like that, but when she did it usually meant she was close to her breaking point and believe it or not, Prue didn't like pushing Grace over that edge.

Prue went back to Hunter who I'd been filling in on everything that was said in case Prue questions him about it later. Prue could be sneaky like that so as a community with a secret we had to stay on our toes.

Grace and I turned back to Paul, Rachael and Twain.

"So that's Prue." Twain muttered.

"You got a problem with her?" Grace demanded.

"No." Twain said. "It's just the last time Hunter had anything to do with her he couldn't stop thinking about how good she was. It got to the point where I actually told him if she's so good just date her, but you know his rule about having nothing serious until he finds his imprint."

"Yeah." I said, sparing Hunter a sad look.

"Well it worked well for my Alex." Rachael stated.

"It did." I agreed. "Where is he anyway?"

"Using Dannan's need to piss a lot as an excuse to sneak off to the bathroom to make out." Paul said in amusement.

"Paul." Rachael chastised.

"You know that's what they're doing honey. It's only what we used to do when we had family gatherings at Billy's." Paul said with a chuckle.

"Yes Uncle Paul?" Billie said brightly, climbing up the wheel of his chair and grinning over his plastered arm.

"I weren't talking about you flower." Paul said, tapping her head with his good hand. "I meant your great grandfather Billy."

"Oh. Yes. The one I was named after." She observed. "Can you tell me all about him? Mommy says I have his eyes, that's why she called me Billie and Tony didn't know him. But you did, and you too Aunt Rachael. You are his daughter. Can you tell me all about him?"

"We can try." Rachael stated as she picked Billie up off the wheel and sat her in her lap. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Billie said. "I know he had a wheelie chair, cause Tony knows that because that's why there's a ramp at Grandpa Jake's house."

"Yes, he had a wheel chair…" Rachael begun but I had other people to greet, not to mention Mom and Dad.

"Jake, Nessie." I said happily as they entered the recreation room.

"Merry Christmas Tony." They said in turn as they hugged me, then Grace.

"You're acting like you haven't seen us in years." Nessie said with a chuckle.

"It seems that way." I stated. "I can't remember the last time I got to chat with you when it hasn't been about some imminent danger or other."

"It has been a while." Jake agreed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing much, except how I finally get to be with the girl of my dreams and I can declare it to the world." I said, as I pulled Grace to me and she grinned.

"Then we'll talk about that." Granny Ness said as she sat down on the sofa with Grandpa Jake beside her.

Grace and me sat on floor cushions so we could face them while we spoke. We sat talking to my grandparents for a long while. Liza and Mal returned in the mean time and joined in our conversation while all of us avoided passing comment on what they'd been up to. They both looked a little ruffled and it was obvious, but none of us said anything because Liza would be embarrassed.

Billie came to join us too. She didn't take part in the conversation, she just sat on Nessie's lap, snuggling into her and playing with her hair while she napped. She looked so peaceful that Mom didn't move her when she came up from the kitchen for some fresh air and a break from Dad's chef mode.

By the time six o'clock arrived we were all in the recreation room so Dad could usher us all to the dining room together. We all took our seats, but Prue was looking around with a frown.

"Hey, where's Alec?" She asked. "I know he's on the naughty step, but shouldn't he at least be allowed something to eat."

Liza looked mortified for a moment as if it was her fault Prue was asking. Mom read the story quickly and jumped to her feet.

"I'll go let him know dinner's ready." She stated as if she'd momentarily forgotten she was supposed to be doing it.

I knew what needed to be done so I asked Hunter politely to distract Prue for the few seconds it took Dad to quickly make up another setting between Liza and me. I didn't like the thought of Alec being at our Christmas table, never mind sat right next to Liza. But I guess it was the place he was most likely to behave.

When Alec followed Mom into the room I almost felt sorry for him. He was so utterly astonished that anyone would do something this nice for him. He was usually against watching humans eat, but he knew the importance of a holiday feast and how that meant family. I didn't want to break it to him that he was only here because of a suspicious human because in that moment he was actually experiencing real emotion.

Then the meal began with the pulling of the cracker.

"Merry Christmas Alec." I said, holding out a cracker to him.

He looked at it for a moment, then up into my face as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Merry Christmas Tony." He said, taking the other end of the cracker and pulling.

He had the biggest half.

"You won." I stated, before I pulled a cracker with Grace and beat her.

_I win what?_ He thought toward me and when I turned back to him he was staring at his half of cracker.

I reached into my cracker and pulled out the hat and put it on over the Santa hat. Then I emptied out the gift, it was a little plastic car, and picked up the joke.

"Where does Jack Frost go to dance?" I read out.

"A snowball." Everyone chorused, and then laughed.

"That one's particularly bad." Grace observed.

"It sure is." I said with a grin. "What's your joke Alec?"

Alec looked at me for a moment then emptied out his cracker. He placed on the hat then picked up the joke.

"What does Santa Clause do in the spring?" He asked. "He goes into the garden and he hoe, hoe, hoes." He finished before anyone could answer, everyone laughed dutifully while Alec turned the paper this way and that frowning. "Is this meant to be funny?"

"Yeah." Mal replied. "But not really. They're supposed to be bad, then everyone laughs at how bad they are."

"Haven't you ever pulled crackers before?" Prue asked.

"My branch of the family are Jehovah's Witnesses." Alec said carefully as I supplied him with an answer. "We don't celebrate Christmas."

"So making you come down to eat with us wasn't so great then?" Prue asked.

"They may not celebrate it, but I am open to persuasion." Alec said with a grin as he picked up his knife and fork and cut off a big piece of turkey before eating it with every sign of enjoyment.

_Dude, you don't have to eat it really._ I thought toward him. _Just slip it into that little compartment under the table. That's what it's for._

_The sister is watching me carefully. _Alec stated.

_Just give her a second._ I replied as I started eating my own food, _There we go. _I stated as Prue turned her attention back to Hunter, who she was hoping to have some fun with tonight. I guess that's why she insisted on bringing her own car.

The rest of the meal went by without a hitch in a happy atmosphere of festive joy. Alec was thrilled to be here and I couldn't get over it. I kept showing his mind to Grace who was starting to get a little annoyed with me by the end of it.

_Even monsters have feelings._ She snapped. _Just because he's touched by our generosity it doesn't erase what he did to Liza._

_I know._ I replied. _I just never thought Alec was capable of any emotion. I guess I'm just happy that he can show at least this amount of humanity if my sister's stuck baby-sitting him for who knows how long._

_And the sooner he's showing his softer side, the sooner Jane will release him from Liza's custody?_

_Exactly._ I thought.

_Then maybe showing him a little friendship isn't such a bad thing if it gets him out of Liza's life sooner._

With that in mind I was glad that Grace had the foresight to get something for Alec. She'd said at the time it would look odd to Prue if we bought for everyone else and not him. I'd agreed grudgingly at the time, but now it would help toward operation 'get Alec out of Liza's life' now I knew how I had to do it.

So we handed out the gifts before saying our farewells. Prue had decided to stay a while longing, hopefully the night, with Hunter. I wasn't too put out; it gave Grace and me a little time to ourselves at the Stables. Time to ourselves we actually knew we had this time.

Now we headed back to the Stables and with time to ourselves, although we locked the study door just in case, we got to christen Grace's new desk. It was definitely more sturdy than the old one.

Once we were sure of the quality of my craftsmanship we moved upstairs because, well we couldn't be sure exactly how much time we had alone and there were worse places for Prue to walk in on us than the sanctity of our own bedroom.

We showered together, just to relax before bed, and while we did this Grace was thinking. I didn't interrupt her thoughts, just massaged her as I washed her. It wasn't until we were in bed that she finally spoke.

"I've been thinking about Prue." She stated.

"You have?" I asked.

"You know I have, there's not many of my thoughts that I can keep from you. Anyway, Prue has really got me worried, she's just so down. So I was thinking of taking her away somewhere tomorrow. Maybe to a spa. We could stay a few days and I can talk to her, get her to confide in me. It's really bugging me seeing her so down."

"I know. And I think it would do you good to get away for a few days too. Take your mind off all the troubles I've brought into your life." I joked.

"They're not troubles." Grace said. "And wouldn't you say it's worked out for the best? I'm dhampir rather than vampire. It means I get to be warm and alive with you forever, rather than the cold living dead."

"You probably don't want to use that description around Dad, but yeah, I like that I get you warm forever." I observed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"So you see, no troubles. But it would be nice to spend some relaxation time with my sister I haven't seen in years." Grace stated. "Do you think we should ask Liza?"

"Probably not. After all Prue did hijack her on Christmas Eve. Besides it'll give me chance to head over to Tregarran." I said.

"You can do that anyway."

"I know, but I always miss you and want to come back to you knowing you're so close. If you're so far away then I can't get to you, so I might as well concentrate on the others to take my mind off it." I said with a smile.

"That's an interesting theory Mr Black."

"Well I have to have faith in it or there's no way I'm gonna let you drive away from me for an hour let alone a few days." As I started to kiss her.

Grace giggled.

"Well, I'll go along with that." She said, pushing me on my back and nuzzling at my neck.

_Is the door locked?_ I asked.

_Yeah._ Grace replied, her lips moving lower.

"Just wanted to make sure." I murmured, before settling in for a night of lovemaking.

Grace set out with Prue around twelve the next day, and suddenly I was alone and the Stables seemed so big. Ok, so it wasn't that big, but it seemed so empty with no one else there. Normally I'd relish the chance of no minds interrupting my thoughts, but now I was craving company.

I knew where I could find company and so I headed to Tregarran. Mom met me halfway.

"Feeling lonely?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I replied.

"I always know when my kids are unhappy." Mom said, putting her arm around me and tapping my arm on the other side. "Let's walk and you can tell your old Mom what's bothering you."

"You know what's bothering me." I stated as we walked away from Tregarran, but not back toward the Stables.

"Have you thought that maybe it's not Grace you're missing right now? You haven't had a chance to talk to Liza yet have you." Mom observed.

"I guess not." I conceded.

"You haven't really spoken to her since the summer, and when you have there's been more pressing matters than just having a good old chat with your sister." Mom stated.

"Yeah." I agreed as I realised just how much I'd been missing my other half. "I just need that moment with Liza to recalibrate with no one else around."

"You know what you need to do?" Mom asked as she sat down on a log.

"What?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Well the way I see it, the only way to spend any time with Liza is to kidnap her." Mom joked.

"Kidnap?" I asked.

"Not really kidnap, but you need to smuggle her out so you ain't got Alec interrupting whenever he feels like it. You need to cut out the possibility of Mal butting in, not that he'd want to get in your way, but you know Liza. You also need to get away from Billie. Like all toddlers she has the knack of making everything about her." Mom mused.

"So what's the plan exactly?" I asked.

"You working tomorrow?"

"No. I'm off until Tuesday."

"Good." Mom said with a smile. "I got the perfect idea. Hunter's gone back to the Res, he couldn't stay away, said there's too much to do. Anyway, I think I have the perfect idea how you and Liza can spend some much needed twin time together…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**You'll notice that the chapters this week are alternate POVs of the same incident. I just wanted to re-establish how the twins see things differently. There are differences in the narration, but the dialogue between the twins themselves is mostly the same.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, and Lsb123 **

* * *

><p>I made my way through the trees, the flashlight secured under my arm. This was where it all might go wrong. I know I told Mom I could get on the roof from the outside, but now it seemed so daunting. I was glad I'd looked when it was still light so I'd know the best rout up.<p>

I went around to the back of the house and took a deep breath before I scaled up to the roof that covered the bedrooms on the first floor as close to Liza's room as I could get. I moved quietly to the skylight of Liza's room and shined the flashlight inside. She was in bed alone, just like Mom said she'd be.

I knocked on the glass hoping Mal wouldn't hear. Or Alec, would he pay attention even though he was so far away. The knocking would be too conspicuous. Besides, Liza had turned her face toward me. I shone the flashlight on her face and I felt her mind wake up before she opened her eyes.

_Tony what are you doing on the roof?_ She demanded.

_Come up here._ I said, afraid she'd get caught.

_What? Why?_ She asked, dragging this out more than was needed.

_Will you just trust me Sis?_ I said urgently.

_Very well._ She relented and started to get out of bed, I could see her plan to come up to the roof via the attic.

_Come on. Jump through the skylight._ I said as I opened it, having unlocked it earlier.

_What!_ She exclaimed, jumping out of bed and looking up at me in shock.

_You know you can do it Eliza, and I'll catch you anyway_. I said, leaning over the edge of the skylight. _This way no one will know you're leaving. Mostly Alec won't know you're leaving and try to follow._

_Why? Where are we going?_ Liza demanded.

_Just come on and I'll show you. _I said, reaching in to the room because I really wanted to get her away from Tregarran.

_Can I dress first?_ She asked.

_I got some clothes for you._ I said, glad Mom and Dad had thought about giving some to me earlier. _Let's just make a break for it now. I want to spend time with you without having to share you with Mal or Alec or even Billie for that matter. We haven't had any time together since you've been back._

_That is true, but did you have to call on me at such an ungodly hour? _She asked as she leapt up and I grabbed hold of her hands.

_Ungodly?_ _I'm usually in work now._ I stated as I pulled her up on to the roof.

_Yes._ _I forget that at times._ She observed.

_Let's get out of here and then we can talk._ I said, taking her hand.

_Should I at least let Mother know I'm leaving?_ She asked in worry.

_Mom knows. She suggested I grab you this early._ I explained. _Now let's go in case Alec hears us._

_But what about Mal?_ She said sadly, looking toward his skylight.

_You spend all your time with him and he'll have you when you go back to Riverside_. I said a little irritably because I was sure I could sense Alec starting to get suspicious_. Prue has spent more time with you than I have._

Liza actually paused to add up all that time in her head.

"Yes you're right." She said out loud and I just about stopped myself from swearing as I placed my finger to her lips.

She frowned at me in annoyance, but I ignored her and lead her to the edge of the roof. I looked over the edge and closed my eyes while I steeled myself. I'd forgotten how high up it looked from the top. It would have been better to have taken a running jump without thinking about it.

_We must jump off?_ Liza asked, and the worry was clear in her mind.

_Quickest way to ground level. It's only two stories here, we'll be fine._ I said, trying to reassure myself as much as her. _I've done it before._

_When?_

_That time I was chasing Alec. Now come on, just don't think about it._ I said, then without thinking I backed us up a few feet and took a running jump, Liza in perfect synch with me.

We landed on the grass and headed into the trees. Liza let out a giggle; caught up in the excitement she always had when she let herself go like this. I had to let her know the plan for the day though.

_You can dress at the Stables, and we'll head out in my truck._ I informed her.

_And thus we escape the risk of Alec following?_ She guessed.

_Exactly._ _Come on, the sooner we leave the area the better._ I stated.

_Of course._ She agreed. _But will we not disturb Prue and Grace?_

_Nah. They're away at a spa for a couple of days for some sister bonding. Thought I'd take advantage and spend some time with you_. I explained.

_It will be nice to spend time together regardless, but could we not stay at the Stables?_ She asked.

_Well we could, but then we won't be able to go to the Res._ I stated.

_We're going to the Res?_ She asked in disbelief with a hint of excitement.

_Yeah. If we leave in the next hour we'll be there by seven. We can have breakfast with Uncle Hunter then head out into the woods. Run the places we used to as kids_. I said enticingly.

_That sounds wonderful._ _Although it would have been nice to share it with Billie._ She said a little sadly.

_And we will in the summer, but I think it's up to Mom and Dad to take her to the Res her first time_. I stated, because it was true anyway and I wanted to spend time with just Liza.

_Yes._ Liza agreed as I let us in through the back door of the stables.

"There's a bathroom through there. There's some of your clothes in there. Dad liberated them from the laundry." I explained.

"I will be prompt." She promised as she went to the little bathroom.

While she was changing I made her a cup of coffee in one of them thermal mugs to wake her and warm her and make up for abducting her today. It was ready by the time Liza returned to the kitchen wearing shorts and a hoody.

I handed her the coffee and she took a sip as we stepped outside and I locked the door.

"Your coffee making has improved." She said, successfully hiding her surprise.

"My cooking has too Sis." I said as I put my arm around her and led her to my truck. "I'll make you something at Hunter's, as long as it's not pancakes."

"What's wrong with pancakes?"

"Last time I made them I burnt them." I explained.

"I think that has more to do with Grace distracting you." She said with a giggle and I realised she'd read the incident from me.

"Well yeah, but I vowed never to make pancakes again because I don't want to cause fires." I said, trying not to let my embarrassment show.

"Then what do you plan to make me brother?" Liza asked lightly as I pulled out onto the highway.

"Oh I'll raid Hunter's fridge when we get there." I stated and Liza laughed before taking another sip of coffee.

"We are being the proverbial free-loading niece and nephew." She stated with a laugh.

"Come on, it's about time we treated Uncle Hunter to our own brand of troublesome twosome." I replied with a grin.

"Yes. It's a good job he loves us." Liza sang before she chuckled.

"You know what, it's been ages since we've pulled some proper twin crap." I mused.

"It has brother. Years in fact. I don't think we've done anything of the sort since we were children." Liza stated, and her voice was tinged with sadness.

"No. I think it was the last time everyone was still kids." I said, suddenly wishing I hadn't brought this up.

"We were thirteen. It was the summer we were last free." Liza observed.

"The summer Tammie died." I realised.

"Yes. That was the last time we could act like children." Liza observed.

"It was hard to do it after that. It was like a marker of the end of our childhood." I stated as I realised for the first time the personal significance of Tammy's death.

"You can't go back to being a carefree child once you've been hailed a war hero." Liza said brightly as if she was trying to turn the conversation back around. "Believe me I tried."

I got something from her mind that I'd never have guessed in a million years.

"You didn't really like school the second time around?"

"No. I spent most of the time comparing them to my old friends and finding them completely different and I did not like that." Liza replied. "You know I have grown closer to Dove in the short time I have known her than I ever did with anyone in the four years I attended Forks."

"Dove is your roommate right?" I asked, remembering that Liza had mentioned her before.

"Yes. Although I now realise you can never meet her." Liza said in a worried voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said you were my twin and everyone now knows that you are Grace's childhood sweetheart, the inspiration for Brody. It would seem weird if you are twenty eight and I am eighteen." Liza explained.

"Well I don't have to meet her." I replied. "After all you might never see her again after college."

"That's true." Liza said sadly. "But I do like her. I would like to keep in contact with her. Would that be possible?"

I realised Liza wanted this to be true. She wanted some friends that she could keep in touch with, like I'd kept in touch with my friends from high school. But I'd have to say goodbye to them soon. I just used the time I could, but if I did want to keep in touch for a few more years how would I do it.

"Maybe with e-mail, but after ten, twenty years it won't be right. I mean, anyone will start wondering after that amount of time." I observed. "Unless she's blind, and then all you need to do is disguise your voice."

"She's not blind." Liza said a little sharply.

"Then you can't carry your friendship on beyond college. Sorry." I replied.

"You have nothing to apologise for Brother. I knew this was the case, I was hoping you could offer me a solution." She observed sadly.

"Turn her into a vampire and hope she doesn't hate you afterwards." I said aloud without really thinking.

"That is not an option. I would not do that to Simon, and I had designs upon him, I would not subject Dove to that just to have a friend." Liza said firmly.

"Unless she was dying." I stated.

"Well that would be different, although I would not be able to help her in that way myself."

"You're not venomous." I stated.

"Exactly."

"I used to worry about being venomous, but if I hadn't been, Grace would have died." I commented.

"How close was she to dying?" Liza asked carefully, touching on the subject because I'd opened it myself.

"The blood was pumping out of her…" I began, but those horrifying images were too vivid in my mind and I wouldn't be able to drive and relive them at the same time. "Can we not talk about this while I'm driving? I don't want to run us off the road."

"Of course. Let us talk of other things." She agreed, then finished off her coffee while she thought. "Do you still enjoy working at the store?"

"That's another complicated area." I remarked.

"Why?"

"I don't think I should tell you about that, it's not really my business." I stated.

"If it's upsetting you then it is my business." Liza said firmly.

"Then it's another thing we'll discuss later." I conceded.

"Very well. What would you like to discuss right now?" Liza asked.

"How about you and Mal?" I asked, diving right in there.

"What about Mal and I?" Liza asked in a careful way.

"Well you've only given me bits of the story, and all out of sequence. Why don't you tell me the story from the start." I suggested.

"You want me to tell you everything?" She asked in a way that had me questioning how much she'd been up to with Mal.

"Well you can edit out the naughty bits, I really am not that interested in your love life, but I do want to know if you're really happy." I said firmly, hoping she'd remember to edit her thoughts as well.

"Yes. And perhaps this is another subject we should leave until later." Liza suggested.

"Maybe we should leave all the personal stuff until we're out running, and just talk about trivial stuff for the time being."

"That seems for the best." She agreed.

"Yeah. So you seen any good movies lately?" I ventured.

"A few good movies, however I much prefer the terrible ones." Liza said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because Mal and I slate them afterwards, or if we happen to be watching a DVD we run our own commentary." She explained, grinning now.

"Sounds fun." I remarked.

"It is." Liza sighed. "Although we did walk out of a movie once."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Leeks of Doom." She said and it took me a moment to realise I'd heard it before.

"That one with Simon?" I asked in astonishment because I couldn't see Liza walking out of anything with Simon in it.

"Yes." Liza confirmed.

"Why did you walk out on Simon?" I demanded, unable to phrase it in a different way.

"The official reason is that Mal found Simon's attempt at a Welsh accent and the actual language to be so appalling it was offensive." Liza stated.

"So what's the real reason?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Liza said darkly.

"I don't know. I mean, it depends how he walked out. Did he just say it was a bad movie you wanna go home? Did he just get up and storm out?" I stated.

"He broke the projector with his telekinesis." Liza said and she was watching carefully for my reaction.

"Oh. So he was jealous." I decided.

"How did you come so readily to that conclusion? It took a while for me to contemplate that was the reason." Liza said, and she was serious.

"Yeah, but I bet you were still convincing yourself that Mal doesn't like you in that way and there had to be a million different reasons that he did it other than the fact that you were fawning over Simon." I observed.

"I was not fawning over Simon." Liza snapped. "Besides we have drifted onto personal topics again."

"Yeah. How about we just discuss Billie instead." I suggested.

"What should we discuss about her?" Liza asked, wondering if I was gonna mention about her not being there from the beginning.

"You took her to Olympia shopping right?" I said.

"Yes I did." Liza confirmed, relaxing in her mind.

"And you bumped into Gloria and Devon." I stated.

"Billie's little friend, yes." Liza observed. "She was most excited to see him again."

"Yeah." I said, realising how sad that was.

"What's wrong?" Liza asked.

"Isn't fate cruel sometimes?" I observed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's Devon, he would make a good best friend for Billie, and Billie would be good for him, maybe bring him out of his shell a little. But that ain't gonna happen because Billie can't have anything to do with him." I explained.

"Poor Billie." Liza said with a sob. "And she has not got what we had."

"A ready made best friend?" I stated.

"Yes. We had each other to grow up with, but Billie, she will be lonely." Liza said sadly.

I looked at my twin for a moment and I realised I had to cheer the conversation up a bit. There had to be some hope for Billie.

"Unless we can convince Nahuel to stay." I said brightly in the hope of lifting her spirits.

"I doubt it. He pines for home and doesn't trust my judgement because I stopped Alec's execution." Liza said, still in the doldrums.

"The trouble with Nahuel is that he doesn't look beyond his own family group." I grumbled. "You got that gift to see beyond the solution to the later results. If you'd let Jane kill Alec he would have been out of your life for good, so that would have aided you on a personal level. But you could see how it would affect Jane, and how that would then affect us all. You were thinking of everyone, and not just yourself. Hopefully Nahuel will come to see that in time."

"But that doesn't solve the problem of keeping Maurice here for Billie to play with." Liza pointed out.

"I could always alpha him." I joked.

"That would be extremely wrong and Nahuel would have cause to take against our family forever if you were to do that." Liza said in all seriousness.

"Yeah." I agreed, despairing a little that Liza hadn't got that I was joking.

"Besides, I think you are becoming too fond of using your alpha voice to solve your problems." She observed, and I just knew she was working up to something.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, wondering if I should invade her mind to find out what she was referring to.

"I know you Alphaed Prue." She said with a grin and I almost swore.

"No I didn't." I said firmly.

"Yes you did." Liza replied with a grin.

"No."

"Tony, I know the signs of a person who's been put under the alpha command." Liza said happily. "Prue was in the middle of telling me that I couldn't disturb you because you were most likely busy with Grace and that she had disturbed you already. Of course she could not finish that sentence, but I managed to glean that she walked in on you and Grace."

I growled, annoyed with myself that I hadn't thought about the fact that my family might work it out. I couldn't be annoyed with Liza though, so I took a calming breath and forced my anger away. Although I was certain I didn't want to get into that whole incident, it was bad enough knowing that Liza knew about it, without knowing exactly how much she knew about it.

"It's getting personal again." I stated.

"Yes. We will talk of it later." Liza replied and I thought 'not if I can help it' but kept the thoughts as buried as possible.

"Why don't you tell me instead what it's like to live in all that sun?" I asked, looking for a safe topic.

"It is a lot dryer than living in all this rain." Liza said with a laugh. "And you can sit outside most days and not have to worry about wet patches because nothing ever truly dries out."

"Are you gonna make California your home?" I asked because it was something I really wanted to know.

"No. It's too sunny for my liking." Liza said dryly and I laughed.

"You're driving awfully fast." She said and I looked out the window to see the exit for Port Angeles fly by, but I really wasn't driving that fast.

"Nah. The times just going quick." I said with a shrug.

Liza looked at the clock before saying, "You are correct."

"Yeah. So what's the food like in California?"

"It is much the same for I tend to cook my own food there too." She stated.

"How about when you eat out?"

"We tend to opt for take-away, but when I do eat out I adore this little Italian place, the pizza there is delicious, and the pasta cooked to perfection. You would like their bolognaise very much."

"Oh man, I wish we could go there right now." I stated as I read how great the place was in her mind.

"They do not serve before five in the afternoon, we would be twelve hours too early." Liza said with a laugh.

"Very funny." I replied. "But seriously Eliza, I really would like to try some of that, especially if you think it's good."

"I'm glad to hear you value my opinion so much." She said with a smile.

"Of course I do, you're my big sister." I stated with a grin.

Liza laughed, but then she frowned.

"When did you start referring to me as your big sister?" She asked.

"Since I got a little one." I replied truthfully. "Anyway, you've always acted like a big sister, looking out for me, making sure I have everything I need for whatever we happened to be doing. Bossing me around."

"I do not boss you around!" She snapped, taking me way too seriously. "I merely make suggestions that will guide you onto a more beneficial path in life. The path I happen to think is the right one and I will not stop advising you until you step on it."

I laughed at her comment.

"So bossing me then." I stated.

"Yes. I will admit it. My name is Elizabeth Black and I am a boss-oholic."

"That's funny, but it kind of makes you sound like someone who can't get enough of her boss."

I reviewed the sentence and had to agree with Tony.

"Yes, yes you're right. It does seem that way. I suppose what I should have said was, I am Elizabeth Black and I am bossy and proud of the fact. Now sit up straight, adjust your seatbelt to the correct angle and keep to the centre of the lane." She said, giving me a steely look as she crossed her arms.

"Good one Sis." I said with a chuckle and ruffled her hair.

"And keep both hands on the steering wheel at all times, apart from when you need to shift gear." She said firmly.

"Ok. Hands on the steering wheel." I said, putting my hands in the ten to two position and staring ahead at the road.

I kept my focus on driving, deciding to play 'I can hold a straight face the longest' like we did in the old days. I was about to break at the five minuet mark, but Liza broke first, laughing out louder than I'd heard her do in ages. She laughed so hard that she coughed.

"You need some water?" I asked, feeling a little worried because I didn't often hear Liza cough.

"No." She said happily, although she was sobering a little. "I am fine now. I merely laughed too much."

"And they say laughter's the best medicine." I quipped.

"Obviously they're wrong." Liza said, still sounding amused. "Although I do feel much better now. This was a good idea Tony, I am glad you suggested we spend the day to ourselves."

"We need this. Mom knew we needed this." I stated.

"It was Mother who suggested it?" Liza asked.

"Only what I was already thinking. She just made sure you were alone so I could nab you this morning." I replied.

"Mother could have told me that was her intention. I would have found another reason to sleep alone." Liza said with a frown.

"Well that's something else we'll have to discuss, cause look, we're here." I said, feeling the shiver down my spine as I crossed onto the territory of my ancestors.

"The La Push border." Liza sighed and she rolled down her window, letting in all those scents that confirmed this as home.

"It will be delightful to return here in the summer again." She observed.

"Yeah. And this year it'll be even better. I'll have Grace, you'll have Mal…" I stated, a nice picture building in my mind.

"Alec will be hovering in every shadow." Liza said sadly, shattering my illusion.

"But that's the beauty of the Res." I said firmly, not wanting to let that stupid vamp ruin everything for my sister. "No vamps allowed. Alec won't be able to follow you here."

"There is that advantage." She mused.

"Yep, good old La Push." I stated as I pulled to a stop outside Hunter's house.

"Should we be worried?" Liza asked, and I realised she was referring to the fact that he wasn't in.

"Nah. It's still a little dark. He's probably still out at the border." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Liza asked, and she was so worried I had to check for her.

"I can phase and find out if you want me to." I stated.

"It would put my mind to rest." Liza said softly.

"Then come cover me. If there is something to be frightened of out there, I want you to fight with me." I said, knowing that Liza was willing and able to have my back.

"A tag team as in the days of old?" She asked.

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"Very well." Liza said and we got out of the truck.

We met at the front and held hands for a moment, just to calibrate our minds. Then went round the side of the house to our old clubhouse. Liza waited at the side while I went behind it and stripped off my clothes before phasing.

_Tony? That you?_ Hunter thought toward me.

_Yeah Uncle Hunter. Liza and me just got in and she's a little worried about you. I told her you were out running the boarder, but you know Liza._

_Yeah._ Hunter said with a chuckle. _I'm gonna by a while longer, maybe two hours or so. Why don't you two just go ahead and have breakfast. If you head out before I get back make sure you pull the door shut properly behind you._

_Ok. Well I'll see you later._

_See you later Tony._

I phased back and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt, I didn't need to pull my hoody and sneakers back on because I'd be taking them off when we were running anyway. I stepped around the clubhouse to put Liza's mind to rest.

"Hunter's still out on patrol. He said he'll be about two hours so we should go ahead and eat. If we head out before he gets back we have to remember to pull the door closed." I stated.

"As if I would!" Liza exclaimed.

"It was probably aimed at me." I said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get inside, we don't want to disturb the neighbours."

"Are you really going to cook me breakfast Brother?" Liza asked once we were inside.

"Well let's see what Hunter's got there first." I said, since I wasn't sure if he'd have anything to cook for breakfast.

"Yes. We may find that the fridge is full of nothing but beer and steaks." Liza said with a chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we stepped into the kitchen.

"He is a bachelor."

"You think that's the only thing guys have in their fridge, beer and steaks?" I asked, offended on behalf of my brethren.

"Not really. I was being facetious." Liza said lightly.

"Good. So let's see what our uncle has to eat." I replied as I swung the door open.

"I was right. There it is, the beer and steaks." Liza said gleefully.

"Yeah, but there's also salad and all the health crap you like." I pointed out.

"But judging by the colour it has been here a while and he hasn't touched it." Liza said critically.

"At least he bought it." I observed.

"I would wager that Tina bought it and Hunter accepted it grudgingly." Liza countered.

"How do you know it's Tina, there's lots of women in the pack now." I said a little bitterly over Liza's teasing.

"Yes, but Tina is the only one who could risk telling our uncle what to do." Liza observed, and I couldn't argue with that.

"That's true. So are we gonna choose something to eat or refrigerate the whole kitchen?"

"It's not my place to choose. I thought you were going to prepare breakfast." Liza retorted.

"Ok. Well go sit down and I'll see what's here." I stated.

I began looking through the contents and decided on sausage and bacon. Something simple and I wasn't likely to burn. When I turned back to Liza she was staring into space and there was a great sadness about her. She was sad about Hunter's situation.

I placed my hand on her should.

"Liza?" I said softly and she looked up at me.

"We must find Uncle Hunter's imprint." She stated.

"How do you suggest we do that?" I asked as I sat down across from her at the small kitchen table.

"I have no idea, but I do not like to see him unhappy." Liza observed.

"I know what you mean. But how are we supposed to do it? We won't know his imprint until he sees her." I pointed out.

"Then we must make sure he comes into contact with all the women we know." Liza said firmly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked, wondering if Liza really was intent on meddling in our Uncle's love life.

"I could ask him to help me move back to college. There will be an abundant of girls he could meet." She stated.

"Plus your roommate, so if it turns out to be her you can tell her everything?" I said, knowing how my sister's mind sometimes worked.

"That would be a bonus, but that is not why I do it." Liza said firmly, and I believed her.

"I know, you just want Hunter to be happy. But he won't go with you." I stated.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't leave the Res for that long." I reminded her.

"You're right. He has compensated for a lack of a companion by becoming permanently attached to his duties here." Liza said sadly.

"It was a good idea." I stated. "Hunter needs to fish in different waters cause he's exhausted the supply here." I broke off not wanting to carry on this conversation. "I guess I'd better start on breakfast. You want steak?"

"Most amusing. Bacon will suffice." She said with a laugh.

"Just bacon? I can do you some sausages and stuff as well." I tempted her.

"Surprise me." Liza said.

"Oakey-dokey."

I went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients I needed as I put on a mock cooking show for Liza. She played along, acting as if she was taking all that I was saying in. I knew she was making little notes and would probably advise me later, but for now it was fun just to play the better cook.

Liza complimented me on my breakfast as she washed and I wiped the dishes. It was even better cause she wasn't just humouring me. That made me feel so good that Liza really liked something I'd cooked.

Then we headed out, I made sure the door was pulled closed. Not that you got thieves on the Res, but you could never be too complacent that Town Folk might try their luck.

We'd decided to go to the lake because it would be a nice place to stroll while we chatted. Anyway, there was always something magically peaceful about the lake. Well it was peaceful if you were up there by yourself; if the pack were up there it was a riot. It was fun, but definitely not peaceful.

We ghosted hand in hand through the trees, just as we had when we were kids, although we went beyond the bounds of the Res and out toward the lake which was in vamp territory. We didn't talk in all the time we were running, just let our minds meld, revelling in that connection once more. That thing that was finally making me feel whole. It filled that separation I had felt for the last few months.

By the time we reached the lake it was like Liza and me had never been apart. We were the Black twins once more; connected beyond anything anyone could understand. I needed something light to start in on though, no use diving in at the deep end and drowning. As I looked out across the frosty landscape I realised something.

"You know, this is the first time we've ever come up here in the winter." I stated, my voice echoing in the still morning air.

"Yes, but still it's beautiful." Liza said as she looked out over the lake to the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't fancy swimming in there today." I said emphatically. "Even with our higher tolerance to cold I wouldn't want to try that water when it's like this."

"With that I would have to agree Brother." Liza replied and pointed out to the water. "Look, there are places where it is frozen."

"Yeah." I said in wonder because I'd only ever seen the lake in summer and it was hard to imagine it frozen over. It was just so big.

"Now that we have finished stalling shall we start on our conversation?" Liza asked bluntly.

"I thought we'd ease in gently." I explained.

"Yes, but our conversation needs to be somewhere in the vicinity of what we wish to discuss." Liza pointed out.

"But starting with the weather is always a good precursor." I retorted.

"Of course, but let us dispense with the careful treading." Liza said with a sigh. "I think first we must discus my un-twin-like behaviour when I was mad with Mother. Regardless of my feelings toward her, I should not have blamed you for siding with Mother. You were behaving more rationally than I. Even when I realised I was being silly I did not relent and contact you."

"You stand by your convictions, there's nothing wrong with that." I said with a shrug.

"It is when my foolish conviction separates me from those I love." Liza said bitterly and I saw something in her mind, that she was keeping Mal away with her convictions.

"Talking of that, don't you think you should have sorted out your relationship status with Mal?" I said casually.

"How do you know of that?" Liza demanded, her cheeks going red.

"Because it was what came to your mind when you were talking about your foolish convictions. Sorry for reading it." I said feeling wretched.

"No need to apologise." She said lightly. "I have grown too accustomed to having my mind completely to myself of late. I forgot how much we truly share when we're together. It makes communication so much easier."

"It does. Plus having another mind to use is also good. I could have used you a few months back when I was trying to figure out how Grace became a dhampir." I said trying to keep my tones light and avoid sounding like I was accusing her of anything.

"Do you have any theories now?" She asked, picking up a long frozen stick from the floor that soon thawed out in her hand.

"I'm not any closer now than I was then." I admitted.

"You put your blood to her wound." Liza said thoughtfully as she looked along the stick. "Do you think that exacted some change that partially protected her from the venom. After all, there must be something in our blood that makes us vampire, yet alive at the same time."

"Do you think Carlisle ever did research into that?" I asked, thinking that maybe Liza was onto something.

"I have no idea, perhaps you should ask him." Liza observed and brushed the stick through the long grasses that framed this part of the lake sending frost crystals into the air.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh as I realised I didn't know when Carlisle would be back in the neighbourhood.

"Was it truly terrible?" Liza asked and I knew she was referring to that awful morning I nearly lost Grace. I sank down onto a rock and Liza sat beside me, her hand on my arm.

"It was terrible Eliza. I thought she was dead. Blood was everywhere. It was just running out of her. It was…" I couldn't carry on; I was overcome by the memories.

"Oh Tony, I should have been there for you." Liza declared as she hugged me.

"I doubt you would have been there at the time. I mean I was…" I trailed off, I couldn't tell Liza that.

"It happened just after your first time." She whispered.

"It was the next morning." I said, seeing it as a good jumping off point. "I woke up, needed to pee and that's when Olwen attacked me, as I was heading back to Grace."

"She got into the house?" Liza asked aghast. "But the flashes I had were outside. You very vividly recall the red of her blood against the white virgin snow."

I pushed that image away again, it was always hovering somewhere on the edge of my thinking and if I let it in it took me over completely. Right now I had to keep my mind free while I talked to Liza. I didn't want to give her too many images that might lead to nightmares.

"Because I was outside." I stated.

"There are several bathrooms in the Stables, there is no need to go outside to use the outhouse." Liza said with a frown.

"It's the closest if you sleep in the barn." I murmured a little uncomfortably.

"Why were you sleeping in the barn? … Oh! As if that scene was difficult to read before." Liza said looking a little ill.

"Sorry." I said, but it wasn't as if she could read those scenes tidy before anyway.

"It is my fault for prying too far." Liza said in a dread-laden voice. "At least you had fun."

"Yeah." I said wistfully as I tried to suppress as many of the details as I could.

"What is it like?" Liza asked suddenly.

"What's what like?" I asked, confused about what she was referring to.

"Making love." Liza stated, and she seriously wanted to know.

"It's…" I began, but I couldn't talk about this with my sister. Maybe if she was a boy it would be different, but this just felt wrong. "It's hard to explain, and anyway, I'm a guy, it's gonna feel different for you." I stated and it seemed a reasonable excuse. "And everyone experiences it differently anyway."

"Then what is it like to just let yourself go in that way?" She asked, trying a different tact and this one I could answer without too much embarrassment.

"Scary at first, but the pay off is so sweet you wonder what you were afraid of." I explained. "And you trust Mal right?"

"I do." She confirmed.

"Then what's so bad about letting yourself go? You want him, and you trust him, so you won't be making a mistake giving yourself over to him so completely." I pointed out.

"I think, had Mal and I reached the point we are now at in college, I would know him by now. But I cannot know him at Tregarran. At least not for my first time when I know not what to expect." She explained. "Besides, Mother has made me promise not to entertain him in any way until I can look her in the eye and declare him my boyfriend."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because I haven't discussed our status yet." Liza said full of her usual worry.

"But you are together now. Everything in your mind tells me that. You want to have sex with him for Christ sake! And you can't tell Mom he's your boyfriend?" I demanded.

"Because it would be wrong without discussing it with Mal first. We haven't spoken of whether we are actually an item now." Liza stated.

"But you make out with him at every chance you get!" I exclaimed.

"There's a difference between making out with somebody and going steady." Liza said primly.

"If anyone else said that I'd have to agree, but that's not you Sis, you have to know where you're going." I observed.

"But with Mal I often don't, and although it is scary, I also find it fascinating." She said with excitement.

"I'm glad he can make you feel like that. But don't you think he wants to be with you too?" I asked. "I'm sure he'd like to make things official, but is waiting for you to ask him first."

"What exactly have you been discussing with him?" Liza demanded.

"I asked him why he hadn't told you his feelings when it was so clear in his mind that he's in love with you. But he's already done that now so I'm not betraying him by telling you." I said with a nod of my head to reassure myself that I wasn't betraying Mal and abusing my powers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Liza demanded, even angrier than before, and it surprised me she'd want me to interfere in her life like that.

"Because I was sticking my nose in enough even discussing you with Mal, and that was accidental. I'd only gone to chat to him so I knew him better, but it was hard to talk about anything else when you were so present in his mind." I explained.

Liza had an argument with herself before agreeing with me.

"I would have accused you of meddling and possibly abusing your powers if you had volunteered the information to me. I am contrary like that." She stated.

I didn't want to answer that, and as the silence grew uncomfortable I rose to my feet. Liza stood too and we were strolling again. I looked for a safe topic to discuss.

"Why don't you tell me about Dove. You obviously consider her a close friend or you wouldn't have mentioned her." I stated.

"I do." Liza said as she nodded her head. "She may be an annoying Hollywood brat at times, but she's very protective of those she considers friends."

"She's a Hollywood brat?" I asked with interest.

"Yes. She grew up around the rich and famous." Liza said in a blasé way. "When she ditched school she would spend her days around film sets."

I read something that travelled quickly through Liza's mind and I couldn't quite believe it.

"Her mother is Fatima Marlow! Oh my god!"

"Yes. Something I would advise against mentioning if you ever meet her." Liza warned.

"Why? They don't get on?" I guessed.

"They get along fine, but Dove wishes to lead a quiet life whilst in college and doesn't wish to be seen as gaining favours off the back of her mother's fame." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense. I'd hate to always be pestered just because Mom and Dad were famous." I conceded.

"It is bad enough with those in the supernatural community recognising you, I should hate to be famous in the human world." Liza said emphatically.

"Well I haven't found it too bad so far." I said with a grin as I remembered those girls in the restaurant.

"Someone actually asked you for an autograph simply for being the inspiration for Brody?" Liza said disbelieving that someone would do that.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"How strange." She observed, wondering at the world.

"It was. We left not long after in case the group of girls decided to stalk us." I admitted.

"And you have Dannan to thank for your sudden fame." Liza stated as she picked that out of my mind.

"Yeah. But it was bound to come out sooner or later." I replied with a shrug. "It wouldn't take people long to think I might be the inspiration, even if it was never confirmed. And it might be worse that way anyway."

"I suppose what people could make up could be worse than the truth of the matter." She conceded.

"Yeah. Anyway, it meant that we had to leave Seattle earlier than we planned, so we had to think of ways to extend our time away from Prue. We went hunting and then we went to visit Eloise and there wasn't any need cause when we got back to the Stables, Prue was out with you anyway." I babbled.

"Why did you visit Eloise?" Liza asked, picking out the one thing from that statement I'd hoped she'd ignore.

"It's nothing to do with me." I said firmly.

"It is hurting you, what ever the knowledge is." Liza said softly. "Please confide in me brother, I wish to put your mind at ease."

"But you can't really sort it out." I stated.

"I can lend an impartial ear." Liza countered.

"Ok." I agreed. "Well, did you know Eloise is pregnant?"

"No. How wonderful. Is Bob the father?" Liza chortled.

"Yeah. But Eloise wants to get rid." I said sadly.

"Oh my god! Why?" Liza exclaimed, appalled.

"Because she's not ready for baby." I said warily.

"She should have thought of that before having unprotected sex." Liza said angrily.

"Yeah. Anyway, she should at least give Bob the chance to have his say, but she's taking the stance that it's her body and she'll do whatever the hell she likes. Even if that means lying to Bob and telling him it's too late cause she's already had an abortion."

"What?" She exclaimed. "That is unacceptable. I am all in favour of her choosing, but she should not tell Bob it's final when it's not."

"Yeah. And she's annoyed now cause Grace and me, oh and Shelly, know that she's still pregnant but she has an appointment for sometime in the week." I stated.

"And now you're left with the dilemma of whether to tell Bob or not." Liza said in realisation.

"Yeah. Cause if I tell him he has a window to convince her not to it gives his the chance to act, but then what if I'm just giving him false hope? I don't want him to get all excited only to be crushed again. He was such a state on Christmas Eve. I've never seen him like that." I said sadly and Liza hugged me, causing us both to stop.

"You should have told me this was bothering you." She chastised.

"Well I only found out on Christmas Eve, and I didn't want to ruin Christmas." I stated.

I felt Liza nod her head before she stepped away from me and we started walking again.

"I think you should tell Bob." She said firmly.

"But that's meddling." I protested.

"Yes. But he has the right to know that his child is not yet gone. He has a right to fight for his child's life. Even if she does not want the child herself, could she not act as a surrogate?"

"She's worried about being tied to Olympic Pines and is ready to move to Tacoma to work with Johno." I replied.

"She has been planning that for at least two years now, ever since Johno set up his practice and has yet to move. Besides, what would Johno think to learn of her behaviour in this matter? Would he want to be placed in the position where he seems to be choosing between his friends?" Liza demanded.

"I think he'd hate it as much as me." I stated.

"My point is that nine months will make no difference." Liza said gruffly.

"I think she's frightened that she'll actually grow to want the baby and she'll be stuck here working as Ferguson's dogsbody for the rest of her life." I said.

"Ferguson can't live forever, and he will have to retire at some point." Liza remarked. "After all the experience Eloise will have gained in that time she would make a natural successor."

"Eloise is thinking of now, not the future." I stated.

"If I knew that Eloise would not take offence that you have discussed this with me I would go and have words with her." Liza said darkly.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"I won't." She promised. "I know you would not want me to."

I nodded my head, knowing that Liza would keep her word.

"So Shelly was there. How is she these days?" Liza asked casually, obviously changing the subject for my sake.

"She's good I guess. I didn't really have chance to ask her about her life, we were so focused on not discussing Eloise's abortion. Although we did discuss Simon." I explained.

"How did Simon come into it?" Liza asked.

"Because Grace mentioned that Prue tried to hit on your boyfriend and Shelly thought she was talking about Simon. Did you know she's his cousin?" I asked.

"Yes. Simon told me." She replied.

"He did?"

"Yes. Simon and I confided a lot in each other, even if I had to edit out the supernatural elements." She said with a wry chuckle.

"Well Shelly still has contact with him." I continued. "She was a little pissed that you found someone else. She thought you weren't being fair to Simon, cause even though he's the new Hollywood playboy king; he isn't in a serious relationship yet. Apparently he didn't even sleep with anyone until two or three years ago."

"He did not?" Liza asked with a frown.

"No."

"Then I wonder…" She broke off and the reason made me raise my eyebrows in shock.

"Your friend Dove slept with him?" I asked.

"Yes." Liza replied.

"Does she know about you?"

"How can I tell her? As far as she is concerned I am eighteen years of age. I can hardly claim that I am his high school sweetheart. His Baby Doll, the princess he still speaks to in his sleep." Liza said in annoyance with herself and she was calling herself a bitch in her mind.

"You didn't know you'd meet Mal and fall in love." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. "And you let him go."

"Not entirely. Not enough for him to have a serious relationship." Liza protested.

"Well maybe he hasn't met someone he wants to be serious with. Or he's enjoying having his pick of the Hollywood smorgasbord before he decides to opt for a full course meal." I countered.

"And perhaps he is biding his time, not allowing himself to fall in love, because he is awaiting my return." Liza said bitterly.

"Would it help if I told you to get over yourself, you're not all that?" I asked and she smiled.

"Thank you Brother." She whispered.

"My pleasure Sis." I said, hugging her closer for a second.

"However, do you think I should perhaps tell him of my new situation?" She asked with worry.

"You haven't been in contact for years, if you do it now just to tell him you're with someone else it would be like rubbing his nose in it." I pointed out. "Anyway, I'm sure Shelly will tell him."

"Yes. But I feel it should come from me." Liza stated sadly.

"I think it's something you really have to think about and not act too rashly. It might hurt more coming from you."

"Just as it may hurt him to hear it from someone else." Liza countered. "Should I not at least set him free."

"Have you got any contact details for him?" I asked.

"No. But I am sure I could find a way to communicate with him." Liza replied.

"How? Write to his agent?" I joked.

"If that is what is required." Liza replied, taking me seriously.

"Well, like I said, be sure you're doing the right thing before you break his heart." I remarked.

"I will think through all the pros and cons. But what if I have to break his heart to allow him to find happiness?"

"I really have no ideas to help you here Sis." I admitted because I knew how Liza liked to talk herself around in circles and I didn't want to get in on that.

"I can ask nothing more than what you have already offered me. There is no easy solution and it requires thought on my part." Liza said sadly.

"Yeah." I agreed and I realised I was tired of talking for the time being. "You know we're supposed to be bonding, and that's more than just talking."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tag your it." I sung and tapped her shoulder before running off along the lake.

I didn't run at my top speed because Liza would never catch me. I had to slow a little to allow her to tag me as she run ahead giggling. I chased her for a while and then caught her. She giggled again and then froze.

"Tony, am I mistaken in thinking I can see a house up ahead?" She asked, pointing ahead.

I looked ahead and there, about four hundred yards away, was a mud and straw hut. I was suddenly on alert, but I tried not to let Liza notice.

"It's a house alright." I said, since I had to say something.

"There has never been one there before has there? It is hard to be sure, for I have never travelled this far along the shore." She stated.

"There shouldn't be a house here." I stated. "Anyway, you remember our history lessons as kids, what era would you say that house is from?"

"Iron age Europe." Liza replied.

"Yeah, it's Celtic." I said, glaring at the house, hoping it wasn't the one Olwen had mentioned.

"Does it mean something to you?" Liza asked, watching me carefully.

I didn't know how to answer that, and before I could gather my thoughts Liza started walking toward it.

_No Liza don't!_ I said urgently and I picked her up off the floor.

_Do you have an idea of what this house might be?_ She asked.

_I think I might have an idea._ I admitted, as Olwen put in an appearance, ready to pick up some firewood from the pile next to the house.

I wanted to get out of there, ghost away before Olwen saw us. But just as I was commanding my legs to do just that Olwen turned around.

"Stone Man, you are here." Olwen said with a frown. "But that is not your Grace."

"This is my sister." I stated.

"Your sister?" Olwen asked.

"Yes." Liza said as she took my hand to strengthen our telepathy. "I am Liza Black, Tony's twin sister."

Olwen looked shocked for a moment.

"You speak my language Stone Woman." She stated.

"I told you Liza can speak Trailax, and much better than me." I said a little shortly.

"I have a knack for languages that Tony doesn't possess." Liza explained. "Who are you?"

"I am the warrior who brings the fury of winter." Olwen announced.

"Do you have a shorter name?" Liza prompted.

"Olwen."

"Oh, like the maiden from the legend? Wherever she trod white flowers grew." Liza said happily.

"You know of her?" Olwen asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes."

"Are you the story keeper of your tribe?"

"No. I have heard of it on my travels." Liza explained, and I wondered why she was carrying on this conversation when we should be walking away from Olwen right now.

"You are a traveller?" Olwen asked.

"When I want to be." Liza replied, then gasped. "You are the one who shot Grace."

"I did not mean to. She was a living human, I never would have touched the gun if I knew it would hurt her in such a bad way. I am the slayer of Stone Men, not people." Olwen protested.

"Not all vampires are bad." Liza said reproachfully. "Although I see Tony has told you this."

"You only just heard that." Olwen remarked. "You are linked."

"I told you I could read minds." I countered. "Liza and me have always been linked."

"Even in our mother's womb we could speak to each other." Liza added.

"You remember before you were brought into this world?" Olwen asked in amazement.

"Most dhampir do." Liza confirmed.

"It means half vampire." I stated because I could see the question already forming in Olwen's mind. "And now we have to go."

"Yes we do." Liza said, finally catching on that I really wanted to be elsewhere. "We must return home this night. Tony has his Grace to return to, I have my Mal."

"Then you must go, I will not keep you." Olwen stated.

But before we could leave Liza had to satisfy her curiosity.

"Did you really build this house?" She asked, and I groaned.

"Yes. More people would have helped, but I think I did it well."

"I would not know where to start." Liza remarked. "And we must be gone now."

We left the lake all together, heading back toward the Res. We were quiet all that way as I tried not to think about Olwen being up at the lake. Then I realised I owed Liza an explanation.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude, but I hate talking to Olwen." I stated, slowing down to walk.

"Given that she technically killed Grace, regardless of whether it was an accident, it is understandable you'd feel animosity toward Olwen." Liza stated.

"Yeah. And because it hurts Grace every time she jumps out on me." I added.

"How often has she jumped out on you?" Liza asked, giving me a careful look.

"More times than I'm comfortable with. If it weren't for the fact that she's from the past and all confused about our times, I'd say she was stalking me." I stated, thankful that I could admit this to someone.

"You must tell Mother so she may deal with her." Liza advised me. "If I were staying at Tregarran I would offer my services and take her off your hands. She needs guidance in this modern time, but it should not be you."

"I've tried telling her that." I stated.

"But have you thought of introducing someone else to her?" Liza pointed out.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why she needs to bug me about it. She's got a relative who's been looking out for her and can speak Trailax so Olwen isn't completely on her own." I explained.

"Yes, and she told you her relative is bad with Trailax and knows practically nothing of the supernatural world. She merely wishes to know about the Quileute. Perhaps if you had told her she would have let you be by now." Liza reasoned.

"Whenever she jumped out on me I was in a rush. And I don't think that would be the case. She'd find something else to ask me about and with everything I answer she'll have ten more questions. I can't live with that." I stated.

"If only we knew who her relative was. Perhaps you could tell her everything Olwen may need to know about the supernatural and that way Olwen need never bug you again."

"I would if I knew who the relative was, but Olwen just keeps referring to her as Kyelax and I don't think that's her real name."

"And that name is so distinctive that had someone introduced themselves as such you'd recall them immediately." Liza observed.

"Yeah. But I really don't know where to start."

"Perhaps we can draw up a list of suspects and narrow them down once we're back at Tregarran. Perhaps we can go into town and investigate." Liza suggested.

"To tell you the truth Liza, I can't be bothered." I admitted. "It's not like I owe Olwen anything. I've helped her out more than I should given Grace's feelings towards her. Besides I can't eat into your time for something like that. I've kept you out all day today, I'm sure Mal would like to spend the day with you. Maybe I…"

"You don't have to offer that, really." Liza said quietly.

"I don't mind Sis. Grace ain't back until Tuesday anyway. So if you want, I'll take Alec off your hands for tomorrow."

"Thank you for the offer Tony, but I could not inflict that upon you when it is my punishment for being so rash. Besides, Alec would do everything to put paid to such an idea because I would be alone with Mal for such a long time." Liza said sadly.

"I guess." I conceded.

"Besides, we have not had our picnic with Billie. Perhaps we should do that tomorrow." Liza suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe if the weather is dry tomorrow we could finish off the fort together."

"Billie would like that." Liza said with a smile. "She told me that you were renovating your fort for her."

"She was real excited when I showed it to her. I had to get a big box from the store she could use in the mean time." I explained.

"She told me about that too. Why didn't you offer her the use of the secrets fort?" Liza asked and I frowned, because I'd never do that.

"Because that's our place and it wouldn't be right to hand it over to Billie without your consent." I stated.

"Thank you for your consideration, but maybe we should hand it on to Billie, make her part of our bond completely." Liza suggested.

"Well it has always been special to us, but would Billie get its significance?" I asked.

"Billie seems to understand a lot. I'm sure she would glean the significance of our fort." Liza stated.

"Yeah. But how do you tell a kid that we didn't get Mom and Dad when we were her age because of the bad vamps? I don't want her to feel bad that she's got Mom and Dad when we didn't have them. You know what Billie's like, she hates for anyone to be sad and would feel bad that she can't change our past." I pointed out.

"Yes she would. Perhaps instead it is time to put the secrets fort to bed in acknowledgment that our futures are more certain than they have ever been and hope we shall never need use it again?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I agreed with a smile before I sighed. "Well we'd better call on Uncle Hunter before we head home."

"I wonder if he is in this time." Liza mused.

"He's home." I replied as I felt his mind inside the house and we made our way inside.

"Hi guys, do you want some fried fish?" Hunter called from the kitchen as soon as we entered.

"That would be marvellous." Liza replied.

"Yeah I'm starved." I added.

"You must be bottomless pits given that you almost empty my fridge this morning." Hunter joked.

"Sorry." Liza said softly, taking it too seriously again.

"Ah I don't care, I just wish you'd got rid of the veg as well." Hunter said with a chuckle. "I'd bought extra in ready for Christmas thinking you'd all be coming up here, and then we were in Tregarran. I thought Tobias might be offended if I turned up with a load of veg. As if I was questioning his generosity."

"Father would not have found offence." Liza said firmly.

"Nah. He would have found some way to feed them to Billie." I added.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Hunter said. "Never mind, we got a lot of veg accompaniments to the fish."

"I will eat whatever you put on my plate." Liza said brightly.

"Well I hope you brought your appetite." Hunter observed. "Sit down."

We sat at the table and Hunter gave us a big plateful of food each.

"Still feel up to the challenge?" He asked as he sat down with his own big plate.

"This is it." I joked and Hunter chuckled before we started eating the fish and vegetables.

It was good food. All the veg was cooked just right and Hunter had the Clearwaters' old fish recipe down to a fine art. This was much better than the mess I'd made this morning.

"This is real good." I stated as I put down my knife and fork.

"Most delectable indeed." Liza observed as she finished the last forkful of food.

"Thanks kids, that makes my day." Hunter said with a smile. "And it's nice to have company for dinner."

"Do you ever consider having members of the pack to dinner?" Liza asked.

"Tina comes by now and again, not so often since she met Nobu but I can't blame her for that. I know I'd want to spend as much time as I can with my imprint when I meet her." Hunter sighed. "It's why I don't like to ask the others along. I don't want to make them feel like they have to oblige their Alpha when they got their families to eat with. I take enough of their time running every night."

"You don't have them running every night." I pointed out, because hunter was the only one who ran every single night.

"I know, but I take up enough of their time. There's nothing worse than a boss who wants to hang with you after work." Hunter remarked.

"That does not mean you have to be alone." Liza said firmly. "Have you thought of asking Grandmother and Grandfather to come home?"

"They're having so much fun travelling." Hunter said sadly as he drew an invisible circle on the table.

"But they would not have as much fun if they knew how unhappy you are." Liza stated, completely missing the point.

"That's why I'm not going to tell them." Hunter said firmly. "And neither will you two. Or Essie or anyone. I'm just in a down patch at the moment and I'll come out of it soon."

"You need company Uncle Hunter, that is very clear." Liza said in soothing tones, but Hunter wanted her to drop the subject. "Perhaps you should consider extending a hand of friendship to Prue. She will be company and she won't expect anything long term if you lay down the full intentions of any relationship beforehand."

"I wouldn't be able to live here with Prue and not grow attached." Hunter said sadly. "Anyway, what do I tell her about why I got to go out every night?"

"You could say you work nights." I suggested. "Or maybe Grace and me could come visit you and bring Prue along for the ride."

"I'll think about it." Hunter said out loud for Liza's benefit while he begged me silently not to bother.

"Think hard about it Uncle Hunter." Liza stated as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Now I will wash these dishes for you. If it were not for the fact that I am the parole officer for Alec and must see him every day I would come stay with you until I return to college."

"I know you would kid." Hunter replied, with a smile. "But I wouldn't want you to give up your time with Essie until you have to return to school."

"I would do it and Mother would agree that it is for the best. Perhaps she would visit with Billie too." Liza mused.

"What about Tobias?" Hunter asked.

"Father could stay up at the House, or perhaps Rose Cottage." Liza planned.

"That's rose tinted Liza, and I'm too much of a realist to see things that way anymore." Hunter said sadly.

Liza was gonna argue some more and I thought I should rein her in a little.

_Liza just lay off him and do the dishes if you want to. Or we could just leave now. Whatever, Hunter doesn't need you nagging at him. He knows how lonely he is, but he copes by not thinking about it._ I stated.

"I will wash the dishes and Tony can wipe." Liza said promptly. "It's the least we can do in return for this fabulous meal you provided for us."

"Thanks to the both of you. I really appreciate you coming here." Hunter said with a smile.

"Who else would we go to when we need to get back to ourselves?" I asked.

"Glad to be of service." Hunter said with a salute.

"Have you slept today?" Liza demanded suddenly.

"I had an hour, maybe, earlier." Hunter replied.

"It is but two in the afternoon. Go and sleep for four hours. Tony and I will take care of the dishes and stay here until you awake." Liza ordered.

"No Liza." Hunter replied.

"Yes Hunter. Now up off that chair." She stated as she pulled him to his feet. "And into bed."

I followed behind as Liza led him along the corridor to his bedroom and he slumped down onto the edge of the bed.

"Into bed and I will bring you my famous sleepy-by drink." She stated.

"You're not gonna lace it with sleeping pills are you?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. It is all natural ingredients." Liza said, a little offended by the thought.

"Ok. Bring your drink. Nurse me, whatever." Hunter said a little irritably as he got under the covers.

"Uncle Hunter, you need sleep and I will see that you get it." Liza said firmly.

"I wouldn't bother arguing. You won't win. Not when Liza's in little mother mode." I explained.

"Little mother mode?" Liza demanded.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, didn't you want to make that drink?" I asked, hurrying her a long cause Hunter was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes." Liza said and went through to the kitchen.

_I don't like people fussing over me._ Hunter complained.

_Why?_ I asked.

_I feel like I'm putting on them._

_Well you're in luck cause Liza loves fussing over people; so just let her get on with it._ I stated.

_Ok. _Hunter said defeated.

"And Liza's drink is really good." I stated.

Liza entered the room with a mug in her hands. She carried it carefully to the bedside cabinet and put it down.

"Drink this and then settle down. I will check on you in ten minuets."

Hunter groaned. He didn't want to be laid up for the day, but it was hard to deny Liza when she was being this aggressively helpful. Hunter picked up the cup and Liza ushered me out the door before closing it. Then she returned to the kitchen without acknowledging me further. I realised my 'little mother' remark had offended her. I had to do some damage control.

I returned to the kitchen where Liza was running a sink full of dishes. I picked up the tea towel ready to wipe.

"It's from when we were kids." I explained. "You always used to look out for me, making sure I ate right, giving me advice in social situations. At those times you acted more like a mother. That's where little mother comes from. It's a compliment not a criticism. You want to take care of us, and that's good."

"Thank you for explaining." Liza said, sounding relieved. "I had all manner of questions going through my head and it is good to know not one of them are true."

"I think it's good you're making Hunter get some rest, and I only said the little mother thing to stop him arguing. I thought it would save us time."

"I should have realised before jumping to conclusions." Liza said solemnly.

"Yeah, cause last time you jumped to conclusions I ended up not seeing you for months on end." I joked; trying to show there was no hard feelings about that anymore.

"Did you feel lost in that time?" Liza whispered. "As if you were missing a limb?"

"Yeah. I wasn't whole." I agreed.

"Do you think it will be the same when I return to Riverside?" Liza asked.

"I think that as long as we keep in contact we'll be ok. I think that maybe because in your mind you didn't want anything to do with me it was making our separation feel deeper. We were still connected over that distance, that's how I could find you in my spirit form, but for a couple of months you blocked the connection." I theorised.

"And that connection must be strong, for however much I wished to ignore our bond your distress was enough to break through." Liza stated.

"Yeah." I agreed and we went silent as we finished the rest of the dishes.

"I will go check on Hunter." Liza informed me once the sink was clean.

"I'll be in the living room once I've finished up here." I replied.

Liza nodded and left the kitchen.

I finished wiping the dishes and wiped over the draining board before heading to the living room. I had just sat down and was flicking through the channels when Liza entered. She sat down beside me and sighed.

_You can't make him go to sleep if he doesn't want to._ I pointed out.

_I know. I am worried for his health if he continues to avoid sleep in this way_. Liza observed.

_It's only the last few days and that's because of travelling. He usually gets enough sleep._ I informed her.

_Are you sure?_ Liza asked, giving me her sceptical look.

_Yes. I read it from him._ I said firmly.

_Very well, but he can use this opportunity to catch up on his sleep_. Liza said with a nod.

"So what are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"Are there any good films on?"

We watched TV for the next few hours, criticising some of the worst content that was on offer. It was amazing some of the drudge they put on TV during the holidays. I was glad I usually found something else to do. It was around six when Liza excused herself and went to wake Hunter.

Liza returned and we pulled our hoodies and sneakers on while we waited for Hunter to come say goodbye. Then we were back on the road, listening to music and singing along to it. We argued over ones we shared different views on, and it was good fun.

I thought I should swing in to say hi to Mom and Dad on the way home so I dropped Liza off at Tregarran. Mom told us to come on up to the dining room so we did.

"Liza! Tony!" Billie crowed as soon as we walked through the door. "You are here for supper."

"Yes we are." Liza said as she picked our little sister up.

"Where have you been?" Billie demanded.

"Out. We had a lot to discuss." Liza replied, although I realised she was answering Mal as well. "And now we are very hungry. What's for supper?"

"Chicken." Billie replied before she got Liza to put her down and she came running over to me with her hands held up in the air.

"Hey Li'l Sis." I said, picking her up.

"Will you take me out to go somewhere tomorrow?" She asked.

"If you eat up all your supper." I replied as I carried her to the table.

"I will eat up all of it. I made it and Daddy helped."

"So you were the chef today?" I asked as I placed her in the chair.

Billie nodded as I sat down.

"I was merely the assistant." Dad said with a smile and Billie giggled.

"Now we can all begin." Billie announced and we all started eating.

After we'd finished Dad said he'd wash the dishes and asked if I'd like to help Billie in wiping them and putting them away. I agreed because I realised Mom wanted to talk to Mal and Liza alone.

Billie and me stayed up top first, loading the dishes into the dumbwaiter while Dad took them from the bottom. Once we'd sent all the dishes down we went down the stairs. Although Billie was wondering if she could use the dumb waiter.

"I wouldn't if I was you." I said. "It's all tight and stuffy, and what if it gets stuck."

"I'd have to brake the house." She remarked.

"Exactly." I said as we reached the kitchen and she run to pull the footstool over to the sink.

"Tony said I can't ride in the dumbwaiter because I'll brake the house." She stated.

"That's very sound advice." Dad said as I picked up a tea towel and started wiping.

"What can I wipe?" Billie asked.

"All the plastic utensils and the cutlery apart from the knives." Dad replied.

"Ok." Billie said and started wiping what she'd been told.

Fair play to her she didn't touch the knives. She didn't even think about doing it. She chatted as we did the dishes telling me all about her day with Mom and Dad. She moved on to how she was looking forward to tomorrow and I hoped Liza wouldn't back out of the plans. Well if she did I'd just take Billie myself. That's why I hadn't mentioned Liza yet; she'd be a surprise.

After I'd finished wiping the dishes I returned home. Dad offered for me to stay at Tregarran, but I thought I'd better not leave the Stables empty for too long just in case. Besides I wanted to ring Grace and talk to her without having to worry about disturbing everyone else.

It was so good to hear her voice on the other end of the phone. I would have preferred to have her right here with me, but her voice was better than nothing. We shared details of our day apart and it sounded as if she was having a good time with Prue.

"It would be better if you were here though." Grace stated.

"Any where is better with you there." I stated.

"Yeah, cause no one here can give me your special massage." Grace purred into the phone.

"What special…oh." I replied when I realised what she was referring to.

"So what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Why? What are you wearing?" I asked with a frown.

"One of the spa's complimentary bathrobes." Grace replied, and paused. "With absolutely nothing underneath. I've been waxed, and primped and pampered. I'm even wearing black nail varnish on my toes. Do you think they're pretty?"

"I'm sure they are." I said, still frowning.

"Oh come on Tony, you can do better than that." Grace complained.

"Um…Yeah, your toes are very pretty, I could just eat them up." I tried.

"Well maybe later." Grace said in a wicked voice. "Cause right now I'm using my beautifully manicured fingers to loosen the belt of my bathrobe so I can slip my hand inside."

"What? Hang on! You mean you want to…" I trailed off.

"Why not?" Grace asked.

"It's just, well you could have told me that's what you were doing from the start. You know I can be a little slow on the up take with these things."

Grace chuckled.

"So how do we do this exactly?" I asked.

Grace explained and then something occurred to me.

"What if Prue walks in on you?" I asked.

"She won't. I got us separate rooms in case she got lucky." Grace replied.

"That makes sense. Ok then, let's begin."

"So what are you wearing?" Grace asked in a husky voice.

"Just a pair of shorts, I just had a shower." I replied.

"I would have liked to have been in that shower with you, rubbing your body up and down." Grace said suggestively.

"Oh that would have been great." I replied, remembering our showers together.

"And you always smell so much more like you after a shower." Grace replied.

"Yeah." I said, sniffing at her pillow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Smelling your pillow. It smells like you and adds more to the over all experience." I explained.

"I wish I'd thought to bring your pillow." Grace said sadly.

"Wait. Look in the lining of your suitcase." I said.

"Why?" Grace asked

"Go and see." I urged.

I heard movement on the other end and the sound of a zipper being unfastened. Then Grace gasped before she chuckled.

"A contraband teddy?" She asked. "That smells like you."

"I snuck it in for if you were missing me." I admitted.

I could hear Grace take a deep breath, then she hummed.

"You're right, it does enhance the experience." Grace said as I heard her climb back on the bed. "Ok, now where were we…"

That led to the most fun I'd had on the phone. And although it would have been much better if Grace was actually here with me, I didn't feel so lonely as I drifted to sleep, hugging the pillow that smelled of Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading <strong>

**Please review **

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this is a week late, and I'm not gonna make excuses. I wasn't in the best of moods last week and my writing suffered. I was staring at the screen not knowing what to write, well hopefully that lethargy has passed and I'll be back to posting every Thursday as usual.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, BellaNessieCullen, Alexsandra, Alphabloodwolf, and Lsb123**

* * *

><p>I was prepared for Liza to cancel on our plans for Monday, but she was up and about phoning me at seven to remind me of our commitment. I thought she'd have been revelling in Mal's company, but I guess she was limited to the amount of revelling she could do with Mom and Dad there. Not to mention everyone else currently resident in Tregarran.<p>

With Liza's reminder I was over at Tregarran by eight, ready for a day with my sisters. I'd checked the forecast and although the day was overcast, it was gonna stay dry. It would be perfect for renovating the fort. I'd already told Liza this and she had a picnic made up for lunchtime while I provided the tools.

Billie was excited when I arrived. She'd already dressed in red dungarees, new ones because her old favourite pair were too small for her now, even though they'd been too big for her a few weeks ago when Grace and me took her to Olympia. She was wearing a pair of yellow wellies that might have been mine when I was kid, I wasn't certain about that, but I knew Liza had told Billie she could pick whatever clothes she liked out of the attic, and some of those she'd picked were mine. She was also wearing a plastic tool belt and a bright yellow dress-up hard hat.

"I'm a builder today." She announced, holding up a plastic hammer. "Are we going to knock in the nails?"

"As long as you listen very carefully I don't see why you can't hammer a few nails." I stated. "Is Liza ready to go?"

"She's telling Alec to behave himself when Mal is babysitting him today or she'll totally kick his ass." Billie said firmly.

"I hope she's not too long sorting him out." I said.

"I think he will behave today because he wants Liza to be his friend, otherwise he would be really naughty." She said with a frown.

"You don't know how right you are kid." I said, tapping the top of her helmet, and I noted that she was at least half a foot taller than she had been before Christmas.

Billie giggled as she straightened out her helmet.

"Shall we go and see if there's any paints out in the shed to use while we're waiting for Liza?" I asked.

Billie looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head.

"There's no need, I have finished dealing with Alec." Liza stated as she entered the playroom. "Here is the picnic, shall we make our way outside?"

"What about paints?" Billie asked.

"I have put some in the entrance hall for you to choose from. I thought it better to use the front door since we are going out to the tree house." Liza replied.

"That's why I parked my truck out there." I replied. "Well I guess we'd better get started Builder Billie."

She giggled and we made our way down the front stairs. Billie counted the steps in French, Dad had started teaching her other language and she liked it more than I did, but not as much as Liza. Anyway, it was good that she was practicing because she wanted to.

We had to navigate around the tree to where Liza had placed a row of paints on one of the benches. Billie looked at each tin before deciding she wanted to use them all and have a rainbow house. Liza balanced the picnic basket and the paint pots so I could grab the timber and other things I'd need for fixing up the fort.

Billie ended up carrying my toolbox; it was only small containing the basics I'd need. It wasn't very heavy, especially to a dhampir kid, and it gave her something to do. If I hadn't let her carry the toolbox she would have wanted to carry the timber.

Then the three of us set out for the fort, the Black siblings working together and bonding. It was a good day, to be outside, and Billie took everything in. Under the watchful eye of Liza and me we let Billie saw through a piece of wood and she measured out the wood I'd need. I checked just to be sure, but she'd measured right every time.

While I was doing the hard task of putting together the frame I drew a quick plan for a window box. Liza supervised Billie as she set about building it and I got on with making sure the frame was strong. I was making it bigger than I had originally intended, with a ladder and an open deck on top. There'd be a proper handrail of course, but a little adventure was allowed. And given that she's a half vampire she'd find a jump of ten foot nothing in no time. Perhaps I could add a slide in when I got time, but that I'd have to order because I wasn't so sure of how to craft something that big in metal. Maybe a few monkey bars and a cargo net. Well all that could be added in time, for now I had to make sure this frame was solid, and I bolted everything into place.

Once the framework was done I started to hammer on the side panels. Most of them were in place when Billie called me and showed me her finished work.

"That's very good." I said, inspecting it. "Why don't you and Liza paint it and while I finish putting up the panels. Then we can paint the fort and attach the window box."

"Can I put it on?" Billie asked excitedly.

"Yes." I agreed, since it wouldn't impact on the strength of the structure if she did it.

"Yay. Come on Liza we shall paint it. What shall we paint?" Billie said breathlessly.

"Big daisies with a blue background." Liza suggested.

"Yes." Billie said. "And some ladybugs. We got to do some ladybugs for if ever Devon might come here."

I stopped what I was doing and shared a worried look with Liza.

"You know Billie, there is every chance you will not see Devon again. At least not until he is grown up because you age faster than him." Liza said gently as she opened a tin of paint.

"I know, but even if I don't see him for fourteen years, I can bring him here and say look at the ladybugs, do you remember them. And he can remember that I'm Billie who likes bugs too and he will be my friend again." She said with a smile.

"That plan could work." I conceded.

Billie nodded her head, then turned back to Liza.

"We will paint ladybugs." She stated.

"Very well." Liza agreed and opened more paint pots.

I turned back to the fort and finished adding the panels. I made sure they could stand up to most things, but there wasn't any good way to completely damage proof anything against a half vampire kid other than to make them not want to destroy it. Having them help you make it was a good way to ensure that.

"This is magnificent!" Billie declared. "Look how big it is. And there's a ladder! Can I go up?"

"Of course you can." I said.

"Yay." Billie said, and she scrambled up the ladder before peering over the edge of the handrail a moment later.

"I'm taller than you now." She giggled.

"Yes you are." Liza replied.

"Can I jump from here?" Billie asked.

"No." I said. "Not yet. We have to decorate it first. You can play properly once it dries."

"Can I please just jump once?" Billie asked.

"Ok. I'll catch you." I said, holding out my arms.

Billie laughed and clambered up onto the rail before she jumped off and I caught her. She giggled as I placed her on the floor while Liza chastised me mentally for giving Billie ideas. But Billie is a half vampire, she can handle more than a normal kid, and Liza had to remember back to what we were like when we were kids.

I didn't point that out cause I didn't want to get into an argument when we were meant to be doing this for Billie. We painted the fort, each wall a different colour. Billie wanted to paint ladybugs and beetles over everything, but we told her she'd have to wait until the paint dried. Besides, it was midday so we settled down to eat our picnic. Liza made us clean our hands with sanitizing wipes before she'd let us eat.

We spent the afternoon finishing off the fort before we headed inside and I helped the best I could with making curtains and cushion covers for the fort. Mostly I watched as Liza taught Billie how to measure, cut and stitch cause sewing had never been one of my strong points.

We went and fitted the curtains in the playhouse, along with a few old cushions and a chair from the nursery. I could build her a little table to go in there. There was a few cuts of oak left at the Stables. It wasn't enough for a big piece of furniture, but it was ideal for a little table, and maybe another chair.

As darkness fell we closed the fort up for the night and headed back to the house. Dad made us all shower and dress for dinner. It was weird using my old shower again and dressing in my old room. It kinda felt like it wasn't my room anymore, but maybe that's because I wasn't actually living in Tregarran at the moment. If Grace and I ever decided to move in here it might be different and I'd feel at home again.

I had to remember to keep those thoughts way down in my mind. I didn't want to worry Mom and Liza. They might get the wrong idea and try to reassure me that this would always be my home, when that wasn't my problem at all. I guess it was just normal, to feel that displacement when you went back to your childhood home when you'd moved out and set up home with your spouse.

With the thoughts buried I went down to dinner. I stayed a while afterwards but made sure I was back by ten for Grace's phone call. Besides, I was back in work in the morning and for that reason I didn't want to be up too late.

I was back home at ten to ten, and dressed for bed and lying on the covers by ten. When Grace phoned we shared our days before a little phone fun. Then I really had to settle down, otherwise I'd be a zombie in the shop in the morning and I really wanted to keep my wits about me so I didn't say anything about Eloise to Bob.

When I arrived at the shop I was surprised to find Mrs Keller there. She'd sent Bob off on a vacation for a week, no arguments, and was running the shop in the mean time. I would have liked to have been told beforehand, I mean I would have come in and helped her out the last two days, but she assured me she'd been enjoying herself.

It was easier working with Mrs Keller for that morning because it gave me the perfect excuse to keep schtum about Eloise. It was Bob's business, not his mother's, it wouldn't be right to discuss it with her without his permission. I was relieved when she left at seven and I didn't have to watch my words.

Dannan was taking over from me, which I was glad because she wouldn't poke her nose in other people's business. If she hadn't been a victim of malicious gossip herself I still think she wouldn't poke her nose in. She was just one of them people who didn't need to discuss other people's lives behind their backs.

When Dannan came in she was smiling, and definitely happier than she had been in weeks.

"Morning Tony." She said, giving me a big hug.

"Hi." I replied. "And what's with the hug?"

"It's a thank you." She said, stepping away and still smiling.

"For what?"

"Well if you didn't work here then Alex never would have come in the store and I doubt I ever would have met him." She explained. "I mean why would he come to Olympic Pines? And I doubt I ever would have visited La Push because I've never been one for the water."

"You would have found each other at some point." I stated.

"You really think so?" Dannan asked doubtfully.

"Well yeah. You're his imprint, the wolf spirit would have seen to it that your paths crossed." I replied.

"Does it have that much sway over you?" Dannan asked, looking a little dismayed by the idea.

"Well it can guide you sometimes, especially if you find yourself doing something you wouldn't normally do." I stated, thinking she'd accept this more than just a general control in our lives. "Or in my case it stopped me from ripping these guys to shreds when they tried to hurt Grace. I was so furious and I hadn't started phasing at that point, but I knew I was getting close to doing it. It can be touch and go at that time and if you get angry enough you fursplode."

Dannan nodded her head, Alex had already told her but she didn't interrupt me by stating so.

"I was good at football but didn't want to join the team so the captain thought he'd bully me into it. Even when they all jumped me and beat my ass because I had to let them, I didn't join. They decided to attack my friends instead, and what they planned with Grace and Eloise." I growled. "I would have phased right there on the church green, but the wolf spirit brought me to my senses."

"Is that why you joined the team?" Dannan asked softly.

"Well I couldn't have my friends in danger every time they set foot outside their homes."

"So the bullies could do whatever they liked to you, but if they touched your friends…"

"I take action. Even if it's a strategic retreat." I said with a grin. "Well I guess I'd better get going. Grace is back from the spa today and I want to make sure the house is just right for her."

"Well you make sure you do." Dannan replied with a smile.

I saluted and left the store.

I ran home and all the while I was expecting Olwen to jump out on me. I was real worried that she'd do that and I could feel my stomach clench. I really didn't want to deal with her today, and thankfully she didn't jump out on me. If I was really lucky she was still at the lake in that house she'd built and she wouldn't bother me again. Or at least jump out on me. Maybe she'd latch on to the pack and work with them on the border. Communication wouldn't be an issue with Hunter and Tina since Olwen had shown she's not perturbed by the idea of mind reading.

I made a quick sandwich when I got back to the Stables before I tidied around the place. By eleven the place looked great. It wasn't a Liza style clean, but it definitely wasn't messy. I guess it helped that the place was mostly tidy anyway; it was a case of polishing and vacuuming. Then I had a shower and changed into some nice clothes because I wanted to treat Grace to dinner and I didn't know if she'd prefer to go out or have something more intimate at home. Of course we'd have to count Prue in there somewhere, well I'd see what was for the best when they got back.

I spent the next few hours channel hopping. I could have gone and started on building a little table for Billie, but I didn't want to get dirty again. I'd given up on the TV and had switched it off. I decided instead to flick through the books in the case in the study. They were behind glass and it didn't look as if they'd been touched in years.

They were mostly old books on folktales, myths and legends. I guess this was Ingrid's collection; she'd been into all these old stories. She'd even checked out the Quileutes. It had something to do with her Nordic ancestry that she wanted to look into them.

I picked out a book with a black spine. It had a light blue cover and the title stated it was 'The Precise Compendium of Myths and Legends'. The date stamp said it was printed in eighteen eighty. This book was two hundred years old and although I was afraid I might break it I was also interested in what the Victorians had to say about the wee beasties of the night.

I opened the book at random and something fell out. I looked down and saw it was a Polaroid. I picked it up and placed it on the shelf in front of me so that I'd remember to slip it back into the book after I finished it. I read a passage and I found the book engrossing. I reached out absentmindedly for the photo and went over to Grace's desk and sitting down. I placed the book down to read it so I didn't have to handle it so much.

What I was reading was something on werewolves, and it was pretty cool. I mean it was obviously about the Children of the Moon, and it was quite a thorough treatise from what I knew of the werewolves. It seemed like a proper study rather than someone trying to make sense of old legends. Montague Summers this was not. I had the feeling that the person had actually travelled to the places mentioned in the book and had witnessed werewolves with his own eyes. I wondered if there was anything about vampires, but I'd look after I finished the werewolf section. It was quite thorough, although I didn't like the section where it gave tips on hunting werewolves and where to find them. Although the spotters guide would be pretty useful, I'd never really given much thought to how a werewolf differed from a real wolf, but there was a comparison and it convinced me even more that the author had actually seen a werewolf at least once in their life. And that wolf would have been alive because the Children of the Moon reverted back to their human form when they were killed.

Then I heard tyres on the gravel. I moved quickly, placing the book back in the case and closing the door before I went outside to greet Grace and Prue. I felt a rush of euphoria when I saw Grace. It was like I hadn't seen her in years and I realised that since we'd got together it was the longest period we'd been apart. I couldn't wait to hold her again.

Grace was excited too. She was out of the car as soon as it stopped and she jumped up into my arms and kissed me.

"It's been three days not three years. Can we at least get the bags inside before you two eat each others faces off?" Prue grumbled as she walked around to the trunk.

"It's good to see you too Prue." I said, and I placed Grace back on the floor as she grinned at me. "I'll get your bags, why don't you two go on in and we'll discuss dinner plans."

"An evening with you two all loved up?" Prue asked as she paused with her suitcase on the edge of the trunk. "No thank you." She added irritably and lugged her suitcase down to the floor and walked into the house.

"She's a little annoyed that the male masseuse she'd been flirting with for two days turned out to be married to another guy and she'd wasted time she could have put into hooking up with somebody who was free." Grace explained.

"I wish I knew more of the guys in town so we could play cupid for tonight." I said as I lifted Grace's suitcase out of the trunk.

"There's no one you can think of?" She asked.

"Well Bob could use some cheering up, but he's out of town at the moment. Or at least Mrs Keller is keeping everyone away from him." I replied.

"Maybe she'd be willing to work with us, cheer them both up." Grace said with a grin.

"I think she probably won't go along with it. Say it would screw with his head more at the moment." I stated sadly.

"I guess. On the other hand it might take his mind off it." Grace suggested.

"Hey, how about you stop trying to sort something out for me and just take me into Ridgeborough where I can cruise the bars for someone to shack up with myself. I'm not such a sorry case you have to turn me into a mutual prostitute." Prue said crossly.

"Then we'll hit Ridgeborough." I stated. "I was gonna offer you both a meal out but I wasn't sure you'd want to after your trip to the spa."

"I don't know if I want to bother." Prue said. "If I'm honest I'm tired of meaningless hook-ups. I want something proper, to settle down and have kids and do all that crazy living with one husband and I'm his only wife."

"Only wife?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grace said and looked at Prue for permission.

"Just go ahead and tell him, I know you will eventually it may as well be now before it causes stress between you." Prue said irritably.

"Ok." Grace said. "When Prue was in that commune in Iowa she was more or less married to the leader, it's nothing that would hold up in a court of law, but it was taken seriously among the community. She was his fourth wife, something she didn't realise until she was already tied to him and drugged out of her mind."

"It became a great pile of I didn't care." Prue said. "I mean I did care, somewhere in my mind I was shouting at myself, demanding that I take a look at my life. Would Prue Pearson really put up with this? But I wasn't listening to myself; I couldn't hear me through all the fog. How could I let myself be treated like that? They made me a scarecrow for Christ sake! I'm just glad I had an angel make me see sense."

"An angel?" I asked and I felt Grace squeeze my hand.

_Read her mind when she's talking._ She asked me.

"I was probably hallucinating." Prue said dismissively. "But I remember there was this flash of light and then there was this beautiful guy."

She was thinking about the incident as she told us, and her memory was so clear of him. She thought she might have been hallucinating about him, I knew she hadn't been. There really had been a guy. A black guy, and he was beautiful, even if I removed Prue's filter of attraction it was still clear he was good looking. He'd definitely moved fast, even taking into account Prue was high at the time, anyway, it was practically leaping out at me that he was half vampire. Well he wasn't a full vampire because he hadn't been sparkling in the sun. I almost blurted out the truth to Prue, I really needed to discuss this with Grace.

We had to discuss this, but maybe later.

"You'll find someone who can give you what you're looking for." I stated.

"What? You gonna get one of those hot guys from the Res to come sweep me off my feet as well?" Prue asked bitterly. "I thought Hunter would do that, but he's not interested in settling down."

"Things with Hunter are complicated." I said. "Shall we get indoors then we can discuss what we'll all do for dinner."

Grace nodded and we headed inside, Prue followed us after a moment, grumbling all the way about happy couples making her sick.

_I thought this time at the spa was supposed to make her feel better. She's more grumpy now than before she went._ I stated.

_She was ok at the spa. I guess she's feeling her single status and doesn't like the happy couple rubbing her face in it._ Grace replied.

_You want me to run over to Tregarran and let you eat in peace?_ I offered.

_Prue has had me at her beck and call for the last few days; I want to spend time with you._ Grace said firmly.

"Can we go to the store, grab a load of junk food and have a girly night?" Prue asked. "You can be an honorary girl Tony. I know you used to do a lot of listening to Liza when you were kids."

"Sounds great." I observed.

"Maybe Liza could join us." Prue said hopefully.

"She's spending time with Mal today. You're not gonna tear her away." I stated.

Prue looked sad.

"What about the girls you were out with on Christmas Eve?" Grace asked.

"Nah. It makes me feel worse when I look at them and see myself mirrored back." Prue said sadly. "And how do I talk to them now? I'm Prue Pearson, confidence personified, I can't have them knowing that I let some cult grind me down to nothing."

"You need to see a therapist or something." I stated.

Prue shook her head.

"That'll be admitting defeat. I just need to do this my own way without some stranger poking holes in my psyche. All I need is a little binge night, then get my head right to look for a job in the New Year. When I got some purpose in my life I can go back to being preppy happy Prue." She said with a forced smile.

"As long as you're really happy and not just faking it." Grace said, hugging Prue. "Shall we go to the store now?"

We went to the big super market in the end. I was all for supporting local independent traders, but there were some things you could only buy at supermarkets. At least around Olympic Pines anyway.

After her binge Prue seemed a little happier the next day, and by New Years Eve she seemed to be back to her old self. She decided to head to the party at the Nook, wanting to cause some mischief for Geri. Prue had always hated Geri, and now she was rallying behind Dannan.

With Prue out of the way that gave Grace and me time to ourselves. We did pop over to Tregarran to say hi to everyone, but since this was our first proper New Years Eve together we'd see in it in on our own together.

We'd spread out a picnic blanket in the barn and there were candles and all manner of finger food and messy food. It was all food for sharing. Not much alcohol though, cause Grace had to avoid it as much as possible when she was human because of her heart condition, and I could take it or leave it. I didn't need alcohol for a false sense of euphoria when Grace could make me feel euphoric for real.

It was a great evening of feeding each other and of touching and kissing, building up a lot of tension while the radio played in the background. We more or less ignored it because it wasn't playing the best songs. But it wasn't on for the music, but for the countdown to midnight.

We count it down together, and I got to admit we were pretty excitable by this point. Grace squeezed my hands to the point of pain as we reached five, but I didn't really notice as I looked into her lively blue eyes and watched her lips form each number. I was waiting for that moment when we reached 'one' and we'd be starting our first new year together.

"Happy New Year." We shouted together as the sound of cheers and fireworks came to us over the radio.

I placed my hand to Grace's cheek and leant toward her and we kissed for a very long time. We were both breathless and light headed when we broke apart. We grinned at each other for a moment, before Grace growled and leapt at me. As our lips met this time, our hands moving over each others' bodies, it was clear this was only going to end one way. Well we had been building up tension through the evening and it came to a wonderful conclusion when Grace and I made love.

We lay together afterwards and I had Grace cradled into my side, her leg resting over me as she followed the lines of my chest with light fingers. I alternated between stroking her arm, or brushing back her damp hair and generally just relishing the fact that I was here with her and I finally got to touch her, to feel her, to know that we'd be together always and forever and this was just the beginning. I felt my chest swell with feeling as I thought about all these little intimate moments we'd share throughout eternity, it was amazing.

Grace sniffed and I felt the brush of her eyelashes and something spotted on my skin. I reached up carefully and ran my thumb across her left cheek and I felt the dampness as she sniffed again.

"Are you crying?" I whispered, not at all accusing, I was just curious.

"Yeah." Grace said with a slight sob and then she lifted her head and she was smiling, although the tears filled her eyes. "What you just showed me, us together always and forever…" She trailed off and shook her head for a moment and a tear dripped from her cheek and landed on my chest. "It was so beautiful."

"You make it beautiful." I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

She took my hand in both of hers and kissed it before placing it down at her side. Then she started stroking back my hair as she looked down into my eyes. The look she gave me was intense and I felt my breath catch for a moment.

"I finally get it." She whispered. "I finally understand what imprinting feels like to you. You showed me in that one image what it really means to be imprinted to someone. I felt so secure as your mind surrounded mine. We're supposed to be together always and forever. I finally get it."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just found myself holding her cheeks in my hands, looking up into her eyes as I tried to think of something to say. But there was too much to say, and nothing to say. We belonged together, period, and now Grace could see it too.

"And even if the wolf spirit wasn't guiding us together it's clear that you love me regardless. Oh god, you love me so much." Grace was crying again. "How could I have doubted you?"

"Hey, it's ok." I said, sitting up, although I had to move Grace gently into my lap cause she'd been sitting across my stomach. "You've been through a hell of a lot, and I might have got a little frustrated, but it was more to do with the situation than anything else. I knew you were my imprint, I've had twelve years knowing exactly what that means from a supernatural perspective."

"I've had twelve years too." Grace said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah. But you've only been a supernatural creature for a few months and all those new senses take a lot of getting used to. I knew you'd finally understand the draw of being imprints. It's just so much better that you took it from my mind." I stated.

"Rather than wait until I have a period?" Grace asked softly.

I nodded.

"I guess I should be pretty pissed about that, but I guess I didn't give you any other avenue of hope. I was so adamant that I couldn't be your imprint because it looks as if I'm unfertile. I was wrong about that. But when will my body start working properly again?"

I did consider some humour along the lines of 'it seems to be working fine to me' but Grace wasn't in the mood for joking right now, she wanted answers.

"I really don't know." I replied. _Like I said before, you're the first transformed half vampire that we know of. The only thing I can go off is that vampires are considered newborns for their first year because they're still going through the change, although most of the big changes have taken place._

_I guess we're sticking with 'by next Halloween'._ Grace said sadly, then she smiled. _Or maybe it's because I've been stressing about not being your imprint and although you love me, that would disappear when you do imprint on someone. I was so worried about you suddenly not wanting me and I'd be left alone in eternity that I guess it was making me a little depressed. That could have been affecting my cycle. Now that I know you won't run off with anyone I won't feel so stressed and my body will start working properly again._ She thought as she hugged me.

"That could be it." I observed, and stroked her back, feeling her smooth skin glide beneath my fingers.

Grace placed her cheek on my shoulder and I felt her lips brush the corner of my jawbone before she sighed, her breath warm and tingly as it glided across my skin. She squeezed me tightly as she placed her lips to my shoulders in a prolonged kiss before she pulled back to look at me.

"What would you normally do now on New Years Eve?" She asked.

"What would you normally do?" I replied.

"I'm usually already asleep. I haven't seen in the New Year since Mom and Dad passed away. I didn't see the point doing it on my own." She stated.

"Yeah. I always got frustrated with all the couples sharing their kisses. New Years Eve seems to give people the licence for excessive PDA."

"You didn't seem to mind the PDA in the restaurant." Grace observed.

"But that was just hand holding and little pecks. You've never seen Rose and Em's enthusiastic interpretation of acceptable PDA. Usually Carlisle or Esme will remind them of decorum, but then they're too busy revelling in each other in that moment of another year shared together that they're distracted. Then Mom and Dad kiss, and although it's only a brief peck they excuse themselves and, well I can't be in the house with all that going on. So I usually phase and run the woods for a few hours."

"Running in the dawn of the new year sounds amazing." Grace said, looking deep into my eyes. "And you haven't had a good run as a wolf for a while. Why don't we go out now?"

"Go run together?" I asked, liking the sound of that.

"Yes. We'll start a new tradition. Every New Year's day we'll go out running until the dawn."

"Sounds great." I observed.

"So shall we?" Grace asked, rising to her feet and holding out her hand to me.

I took her hand and let her pull me to my feet cause it always amazed me how strong she was now. It made me laugh now to think that at one time, beaten and bloodied and finding every movement painful I'd done most of the work not to put any strain on her. But then I am heavy, but Grace can handle me like I weigh nothing now.

"I'll just put some clothes on." Grace said with a smile.

"I won't bother." I said with a grin and Grace chuckled as she pulled on her underwear and the silky nightdress she'd been wearing.

"You want me to bring your pants?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just in case Prue sees us when we come back."

"We could claim to be naturists." Grace said with a grin as she rolled up my pants.

"Not in this weather." I observed and kissed her forehead, then I stepped back away from her and phased.

"What if Prue sees you?" She gasped.

_She won't_. I stated. _She's not here._

"Are you sure?"

_Yeah. We're the only people here. So relax, hop on and enjoy the ride. _I said as I lay down on my stomach.

"Hop on?"

Yeah. I'm gonna give you a proper midnight wolf tour.

"Why not?" Grace observed and climbed on my back.

_Make sure you hold on tight._ I stated.

Grace leaned forward until she was lying across my back, her fingers wrapped in my fur, her knees digging into my sides. I stood up and padded forward a few feet, adjusting myself to account for Grace on my back, then I trotted out of the barn door and broke into a run.

Grace laughed and sat up, adjusting her hold to the scruff of my neck as she revelled in the wind brushing her face and whipping back her hair. I kinda forgot Grace was an accomplished horsewoman, but she was and it seemed like nothing for her to adjust those skills to suit my bulkier body. In fact she was trying to steer me like a horse and for a while I let her, although I had to take the instructions from her mind because I didn't know what each move meant.

_You don't have to humour me._ She thought with a giggle as she scratched behind my ear.

I felt my legs go weak and I fought the urge to roll on my back.

_It's not a good idea to do that when I'm running flat out._ I warned.

_What? This? _Grace asked and she scratched behind my ear again.

_I mean it._ I said and I slowed down because Grace was playful now and she wasn't about to let up. _You know that's the ancient secret way to bring a Quileute warrior to his knees._ I added, slowing completely now, and then it was too late, I was on my back with my legs in the air and my tongue lolling out, laughing like mad in my head.

Grace had jumped clear and now she was at my side, scratching my chest and stomach. It felt great, but I didn't want to just lie here, I wanted to hold Grace, and maybe tickle her back. I concentrated as best as I could and pulled down the heat.

Grace had been scratching my stomach when my fur melted away.

"Oh." She observed pulling away slightly.

I chuckled and moved quickly to tickle her. She giggled as she reached toward me trying to tickle me back.

"Ok…ok…" Grace gasped. "I give. I'll stop scratching behind your ear."

I nuzzled at her neck before I let her go.

"Thanks." I said.

Grace smiled and tapped me playfully on the chest.

"You still got my pants?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grace said as she pushed them into my hands.

I stood up and pulled on my pants.

"So no more wolf." Grace asked as she put her arms around my waist from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"I want to run on two again." I said as I turned and put my arms around her and we held each other for a while.

Grace hummed, then reached up and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me.

"Let's go home and clean the barn before Prue gets back." She whispered.

I nodded and took her hand and we ran back to the Stables.

It didn't take that long to clean the barn and Prue would be none the wiser. She still wasn't back and I asked Grace if she wanted to go into town to check on her, but Grace had a text from Prue that said she'd hooked up with someone and she'd be back in the morning.

Knowing Prue was safe for tonight, well as safe as she ever was when she hooked up with someone, Grace and I went to shower then turned in for the night, or what was left of it. It was around four by the time we got into bed, but it didn't matter. With Grace safe in my arms I slept for a good couple of hours.

I had quite a lazy day on the first. The only time I went out the door was to pick Prue up from town with Grace. Prue seemed cheerful when we picked her up near the church, but she was putting it on. I didn't have to be a mind reader to realise that, and Grace noticed it too.

We spent the rest of the day trying to cheer Prue up without her realising it but other than a movie night and pigging out we were at a loss. Prue was still miserable when Grace and me went to bed that night. We spent a while discussing Prue telepathically because Grace was worried about her sister's well being.

I guess our conversation stuck in my mind because something occurred to me the next morning when I was in work. What Prue needed was purpose, not cheering up. She was at a loose end and that was making her miserable. I guess she was like Liza in that respect, that she needed something to keep her busy. I knew something she could do, but the question was whether she'd go along with it, or think I was belittling her.

When I got back to the Stables, Prue and Grace were eating breakfast and there was a plate set-aside for me. I sat with the sisters wondering how to raise my proposal, but I knew Prue might react badly if she thought I was trying to humour her. I'd have to speak to Grace first and ask her the best way to go about it.

After breakfast Grace went to her study to start on with her writing. I stayed in the kitchen, determined to do the dishes. Prue made it very clear that she wanted to do them so I left the kitchen and went to talk to Grace about my proposal instead.

"You know what we were discussing last night?" I said as I sat down on the sofa.

"About Prue?" Grace asked as she looked up from the loading laptop.

"Yeah."

"What have you been thinking about?" She prompted.

"Well I think part of Prue's problem is that she's bored, or sees no purpose in anything she's doing. Liza's the same, if she's not doing something constructive she gets down." I stated.

"I know that's what's wrong with Prue, but I don't know how to make it right." Grace admitted. "It's not like I need an assistant, and I don't know enough of the happenings in town to know if there's any jobs going."

"I'll keep my ear out for that." I promised. "But in the mean time I think I know what she could do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've made a table and stool for Billie. Do you think Prue would be put out if I asked her to decorate them?"

"It would give her something to do, but I guess it depends on the way you ask her." Grace replied.

"What if she was doing a favour for me?" I suggested.

"That's probably your best bet." She conceded.

"Ok." I said with a nod. "I'll go ask her."

"Thanks." Grace said with a smile.

"See you later." I said and kissed her forehead before leaving her study.

I cast my mind out for Prue. She was still in the kitchen. When I entered I saw that she'd finished the dishes and was now sat on a chair by the open door. Her legs propped up on a small footstool and she was looking out at the rain with indifference. She was actually knitting, although she didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. Her mind was drifting far away to dusty fields and a dark stranger removing the fog from her mind.

"What are you making?" I asked gently, not to startle her.

"A scarf." She replied without any hint that she'd been daydreaming. "Or at least I'm trying to. I'm not very good at it, but it keeps my hands busy." She gave me a calculating look, then nodded her head as if I'd passed some test. "If you must know I'm making it for Billie. That little kid is, well she's a darling and she made me that picture and I didn't have anything for her."

"You really want to do something for Billie?" I asked, glad I had an in.

Prue shrugged.

"Are you still handy with a paint brush?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied guardedly.

"In high school, didn't you used to decorate all the banners for the dances and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah." Prue answered carefully.

"Well I made a table and chair for Billie to use in her fort and I want to make them pretty for her. Although I'm a dab hand if you want a room painted I'm not so good at designs. She's mad about ladybugs but I always get them wrong."

"Ladybugs are quite easy to paint." Prue stated.

"Try telling that to my hand." I said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to paint it all one colour, or just varnish it."

"Show me the table Tony. I know you're trying to give me something to relieve the boredom without it seeming that way. You're crap at manipulation by the way." She stated as she got to her feet. "You should take some lessons from Liza."

"I'll remember that next time." I replied.

"You did good latching on to my need to do something for Billie though." She said, tapping my arm. "But you need to stop blushing when you're trying to be crafty."

"Ok." I replied as Prue pulled on a pair of boots and pulled out an umbrella from the stand next to the door.

She opened her umbrella as she stepped out into the rain, then made a dash for the barn, fighting with the umbrella half way when a cross wind caught it. I jogged across the yard as I was and reached the barn just after Prue, and I wasn't much wetter than her, even though she had an umbrella

"How did you stay so dry?" She asked me as she shook out the umbrella before leaning it against the wall next to the door.

"I didn't have an umbrella to fight with." I said with a shrug.

"I guess." Prue observed, "but you could have put some shoes on. Aren't your feet cold?"

I looked down at my bare feet, which were muddy and wet, but they didn't feel cold at all.

"I don't wear shoes unless it's really necessary." I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because they're uncomfortable." I remarked.

"More uncomfortable than slogging through mud or getting something stuck in your foot?" She demanded.

I shrugged.

"What about tracking mud into the house? You can't exactly take your feet off now can you?" She stated.

"I'll wash them then mop the floor." I said with a shrug.

Prue just looked at me for a moment then shook her head.

"Ok. So where's this table and stool?" She asked.

"Over here." I said, and I wiped my hands on an old towel that was hanging on a nail before leading Prue to where I'd stored the table and stool ready for painting.

Prue inspected the furniture as if she knew what she was doing.

"Have you ever thought of opening a furniture business?" She asked.

"Furniture making is my hobby. If I made it my work I'd get no enjoyment out of it." I stated.

"Well it's still something you should think about. You could even cash in on your Brody fame." She said with a wide grin and for a moment she resembled the cheerleader she'd once been.

"If I ever get strapped for cash then I'll think about it." I stated.

"Grace may be a best selling author, but that money will run out someday." Prue said, and I realised she was in big sister mode now, and I might see the return of psycho Prue. She always got dangerous when she thought Grace was being harmed in any way.

"Prue, you have no idea how rich I am do you?" I asked. "I got enough money in the bank that I could live comfortably on the interest for a thousand years without touching the capital."

"Then why are you working a dead end job on the graveyard shift?" She demanded.

"To help out Bob." I stated.

"Really? You'd get up at three every morning just to help your friend out?" Prue asked in disgust.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I don't think I've ever had friends I'd care enough about to do that for, not even Liza." She stated, and although her remark made her seem a little self-centred I was surprised by the fact that she regarded Liza above all her other friends, they'd only known each other a year in school.

"Would you do it for Grace?" I asked, because I knew Grace was the person Prue cared most about in the world.

"Yeah, but she's my sister so that's different." Prue said with a shrug. "So what do you want me to paint?"

"Anything you think Billie might like, but no pink. She really hates pink." I stated. "She's a bit of a tomboy."

"Ok. No pink. I can relate to that. It's so gender stereotyping. Why should she like pink just cause she's a girl?" Prue said as she regarded the top of the table going through a few options of what she could do with this blank canvas. "Ok. I think I've got an idea, but I want total solitude while I work. I don't like people looking at my art before it's finished."

"I'll let Grace know you're in here working. I got to head over to Tregarran anyway." I stated as the sudden need came on me.

"What for?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. I just know I have to." I said, distracted by that sudden need to be home.

Prue was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, you and Liza always say crazy things like that. What's up with that?"

"It's our eerie psychic twin link." I said with a grin, knowing the truth would sound so far-fetched that Prue would dismiss me for joking around.

"You're really bad a lying Tony. You really got that kind of link with Liza? I mean it's plausible. There's so many things in this world that people ignore every day because it's not possible. Have you really got a link with Liza? Can you feel when she's in pain or whatever?" Prue said at length.

"Sometimes." I said, frowning slightly as I caught a glimpse of her mind and saw that Prue actually did have some belief in this. "But it's not like I can read her mind or anything. I just feel it now and again when she's upset or in pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"God, that must be bad when she's having her period." Prue said with a chuckle.

"I don't feel that." I said firmly. "That would be really weird. It's more unexpected pain or shock. Like if she's worried her life is in danger."

"Is her life often in danger?"

"More than you'd think." I said before I could stop myself. "I'd better get going." I added quickly and ducked out of the barn, running through the pounding rain back to the house.

I grabbed a towel that was on the worktop by the side of the door and put it on the kitchen floor before I stepped into the house. I shuffled along on the towel until I reached the chair Prue had been using and sat down. I used the towel to dry my legs and feet before I went to speak to Grace in the study. She was caught up in her writing again and although I didn't want disturb her I had to let her know I was heading out.

I watched her thoughts until she came to the end of a paragraph that I thought I could jump in on.

"Did you know Prue believes in ESP?" I asked.

Grace carried on writing for a second, then frowned and looked up at me as her fingers stopped their dance across the keyboard.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I have to go to Tregarran and the knowledge was so sudden I slipped up a little in front of Prue. She just accepted that Liza and me got some kind of twin telepathy going on." I replied.

"But you and Liza have got a twin telepathy thing going on." Grace pointed out.

"I know. But who would really believe that if they didn't know about the supernatural?" I asked.

"A lot of people." Grace said with a shrug. "But never mind that. You have to go to Tregarran?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to be there." I stated.

"Do you want me to come?" Grace offered.

"It's up to you. I mean I don't know what it is yet. I guess I could phone you if it's a big emergency so you can get back on with your work."

"You phone me even if it's nothing to put my mind to rest." Grace said firmly. "I would come with you, but what do we tell Prue why I got to suddenly take off too?"

"I know. Otherwise we'd already be over at Tregarran." I stated. "Anyway, I'll give you a ring as soon as I know what's going on."

"You'd better." Grace said, rising to her feet to meet my kiss.

I left the Stables and was off running for the woods. I waited until I was deep in the trees before I sped up in case Prue happened to be looking out of the barn at the time. I was already half way to Tregarran when I realised it would have been better if I'd taken my truck, but then Grace and I had told Prue that taking the path was quicker when it wasn't dark.

When I arrived there was clearly something big going on. I cast my mind over everyone and found that they were all up in the rec room. That meant a meeting and I rushed up the back stairs, through the library and into the room. Everyone was sat on the sofa, apart from Billie, who was up in the playroom with Ebony and Maurice.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the room.

"I need Liza and Essie to help me with a little operation I like to call 'bag a piggy'. I'm just going over the preliminaries." Jane replied.

"Right." I said, slumping down next to Alec since it was the closest I could get to Liza. "Anything I can do?"

"Nothing I can think of that Essie isn't already capable of." Jane said without even trying to be tactful.

"Right, I get it. I'm Mom's understudy, but that doesn't mean I can't be there as extra muscle." I pointed out.

"We don't need muscle, we are going to negotiate." Jane stated.

"You want to recruit that cop who held up Liza?" I asked in astonishment.

I know Liza had considered it, but I didn't think the others would go for it. Especially Mom and Dad, after all he'd threatened to shoot Liza. I'd felt her absolute belief in her mortality in that moment of terror as the cop held the gun in front of her face with a steady sure hand. It was only her tears that had saved her. Somehow the guy had known vamps can't cry. When he'd known Liza wasn't a vampire he'd relented, but he knew she knew something about how his girlfriend was killed all them years ago. He had all this information, but it wasn't enough to paint a big picture. That made him a possible danger to himself and to unsuspecting half vampires who weren't moved to tears when facing uncertain death. I could see why Mom was helping now, it was to stop this Detective Hickman guy from trying to threaten the truth out of anyone again. Especially Liza.

"Forget I asked that." I said. "I figured it out."

"Then you see why less muscle is better. We need to present a friendly front. And although I know you are the least threatening amongst us when it comes to temperament, you are a hulking slab of muscle and that is all the policeman will see and think 'miscreant' without giving you chance to prove yourself. It is sad that someone could be so suspicious, but that is most likely the thing that drove him to become a great detective, by being so suspicious." Jane said in a steady voice.

"Yeah, but he's also got to have instincts that let him see beyond a person's outside. Some of the craziest psychos look like normal, harmless individuals." I stated.

"I know." Jane said. "But I thought you would not want to leave Grace behind."

"Grace could come with us. A famous face might help our cause."

"I understand her estranged sister has re-emerged. Her human sister who knows nothing of our kind and would have to stay here. Do you think Grace would want to leave her sister here now?" Jane demanded.

"No." I said with a sigh, it was true, Grace wouldn't leave Prue behind now. "Although we could meet you all down there, tell Prue we're off to do some couple things and she can lounge around the hotel."

"You'd have to take more time off work." Liza said softly, and I looked at her for a long moment feeling betrayed because she'd said the one thing I couldn't square with myself, but most of my time off had been because of her. "Shall we talk in private?"

"I think we should." I said coldly and shot to my feet as Liza rose swiftly to hers.

I let Liza lead me to wherever she wanted to talk. It turned out to be the little room behind the dining room that she used to use for dance practice. I slumped down onto the floor and I couldn't help but notice how much like a toddler I was behaving. I took a deep breath, let it out and decided that it was pointless being angry with Liza, or anyone over this.

Was it really worth kicking up a fuss when I wasn't even sure I wanted to go to LA and recruit this cop for Catalina?

With that thought I reviewed my feelings and realised I didn't really want to help, I just felt like I was being left out again. It was the whole being excluded by alpha order from Liza's rescue again. Like I was never gonna be any worth because everyone would go to Mom first. Liza on the other hand seemed to be the go-to girl for a lot of things. People would never go to someone before her because she was so unique.

"And you always thought you had the raw deal not having the same powers as Mom." I said moodily. "People come to you anyway, but me, I'm not needed."

"There are people who need you Tony. Most important of all Grace needs you, and by extension Prue needs you. And I always need you." She said in soothing tones.

"But you don't need me now." I grouched.

"I do Tony. I need you to be there, for without the reassurance that my twin is on the other side of that connection to know when I need him I would not survive a day." She stated.

"Yeah. I'm your emergency button. You ever need help just give me a call." I said a little flatly.

"Tony, you are out of sorts." Liza observed.

"Why? Cause I'm not all happy, jolly, rolling over, playing dead like a good doggy?" I demanded.

"Now you're being deliberately argumentative." Liza said sharply. "Besides, you know I do not think that of you."

"Yeah, but lately I feel like I'm playing a supporting character in the story of Liza Black." I said bitterly, lying back and covering my eyes with my hands. "Or to Mom's story or to Billie's story. I'm just there and nothing seems to be my story."

"What about Grace?" Liza asked.

"But did that really affect you other than that flutter and getting you to call home? Did you have to give up work? Did you pass out?" I demanded, maybe a little unfairly, but I was caught up in my rant now.

"I threw up." Liza said, and I looked at her to see that she was looking pissed with me now. "Look Tony, I have no idea what has brought this air of discontent about you, and I cannot help you unless you talk to me. It helps to share your feelings."

"Like you share yours with Mal?" I demanded. "How long did it take you to tell him you liked him? I bet you didn't even tell him. You just kept it all inside until one day you couldn't hold it back and you kissed."

That had been a pure guess, but from Liza's look, and what her brain was broadcasting, I'd hit the nail on the head. She bit her lip to keep her temper, but the look she gave me could have boiled paint.

"Do not take this out on me." Liza said firmly. "I merely try to help."

"I know Sis, but I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's like things are happening around me and I can't help with anything. There's that whole deal with Bob and Eloise. Prue's depression. Not able to tell Grace everything she needs to know about what's happening to her because she's the first person to be turned into a half vampire. Then there's you going back to Riverside and worrying that you might get in trouble again. Now you're actually gonna stir up the hornets nest? I'm all for helping the guy out, but should you really be giving him anymore reason to go after you if he turns down the chance of knowledge?"

"Mother will alpha him away from me if he refuses to learn." Liza said coolly.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling feeling agitated and I didn't know why. I was so restless and it seemed to be part of the over all feeling of dissatisfaction I had. It didn't take long to realise I was dissatisfied with myself. I wasn't doing anything right lately and now I was taking it out on Liza.

"I have brought a lot of trouble to your door Brother." Liza said softly. "I deserve some of your annoyance. Through my short temper I caused problems for myself that need not have been at a time when you needed to focus entirely on Grace."

"Yeah, but I already forgave you for that. I can't take it back now just because I'm having a bad day. I'm just angry and I don't know why." I said with a sigh. "Do you ever get days like that?"

Liza giggled and I gave her an inquiring look.

"About once a month I find." She said with a weird grin I couldn't read at first, and then when I finally got it I groaned.

"I haven't got PMS." I growled.

"Perhaps it is PPS." Liza replied as she took my left hand and lay down beside me like we had as kids and we were doing a proper sharing.

"Na, I phased on New Years Day. Grace and me went out running. I think it is just that I feel so useless. If we were a royal family you'd be the heir and I'd be the spare." I stated. "Actually I wouldn't even be the spare. I'd be the surplus third child who keeps doing all the wrong things and embarrassing the country."

"You are not like that Tony. You are merely feeling the stresses of this fraught time. Once things sort themselves out, or you find a means to help the situations be put right, you will feel the tension leave you. That will happen because you my brother differ from me in that you can allow your demons to leave, while I hold onto them with pig headed determination."

"Doesn't stop me being grumpy now though." I remarked.

"Perhaps it is merely sexual frustration." Liza said out of the blue.

"It's not that." I said.

"I know you and Grace make love every night, but with Prue there you feel unable to explore the whole spectrum as much as you wish." Liza said without even blushing. "I believe Tregarran will be empty for at least three days. Why not take advantage of this fact?"

"How will Tregarran be empty?" I asked in shock.

"Because Grandmother and Grandfather are going to visit Hunter. Granny Ness overheard me talking to Mal of my worry and now she is worried for her son. That is completely understandable and I would do the same for any child of mine. Nahuel has finally put his foot down, or at least stated that it is time Maurice was introduced to his aunt and sisters, therefore he and Ebony are taking their bonnie lad to South America, although I think Ebony plans it to be nothing but a flying visit. They leave for the airport at midday. Mother is coming to help with this Hickman incident, and she then intends to treat Billie to a trip to the beach and therefore Father and Billie will be accompanying us."

"Wow. Billie's going too?" I asked in surprise.

"She doesn't know yet, but yes." Liza replied.

"I'd like to go to a Californian beach." I said with a pout.

"Then organise a trip with Grace." Liza snapped.

"I was joking that time." I protested.

"I'm sure you were." Liza replied dryly. "We should return to the others now. There is a lot to arrange before we leave this afternoon."

"This afternoon? You're leaving that soon?" I asked, feeling a wave of sadness all over again.

"Yes. I must begin to organise my life back in Riverside from Tuesday onwards. This is the only window we have before I return and there will be no time for such things."

"Ok. You're short for time. I just thought I'd have at least get one more day with you. I wish I'd known, we would have had you and Mal over for dinner at the Stables last night."

"It will be something to look forward to when we return for spring break." Liza said with a sad smile.

"I sure hope so. You'd better not bale on me." I warned, sitting up.

"I will not do such a thing." Liza promised sitting up as well.

"And you gotta be in touch every day. I don't want to go through all that crap of not being connected with you again." I said as I hugged her.

"I promise you Tony, we will communicate by some means every day." She said as she hugged me back.

"I'll miss you Sis." I said sadly.

"I'll miss you too brother." Liza replied. "But three months will be over before we realise and we will be meeting again for spring break."

"I sure hope so." I said then pulled away from her with a sigh. "I guess I'd better go say bye to everyone else, and apologise for my behaviour."

"I will be at your side." Liza said firmly as she kept a firm grip on my hand.

I nodded my head, the Black twins united, and we rose to our feet and for the last time, for a while at least, we faced our family together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen **

* * *

><p>I was sad for the rest of that Saturday, but really what could I do? Liza had to go back to college and I guess it was good that she would gain a favour with Catalina by gaining her Hickman. It would mean that Liza had an ally down in California if she ran into any more trouble. And now that I'd met Mal I was confident that together they could face anything.<p>

Well all I could do was hold tight and hope that everything went well for them. My place was here with Grace now. I guess that was another part of growing up, that you shot off onto your own little branch of the family tree, while still being connected to the trunk. I mean I was still Essie and Tobias' son, and I was Liza's twin and Billie's brother. But I was also Grace's partner and she came with only one family member, and that was Prue. She needed Grace at the moment and Grace needed me, I had to be where I was needed most.

Of course Prue might have benefited from a trip to California, but how would we cover everything, and tried to keep up all them stories. It was better this way.

_They've really all gone?_ Grace asked as we lay in bed that night.

Travelling down to California as we speak. I replied, idly stroking her shoulder. They'll get there sometime tomorrow, talk to Catalina, and then try and get that cop to work for them. Then Liza will go back to college and Mom, Dad and Billie will spend a week down there visiting the beach and maybe Disneyland. Anyway, Tregarran is empty. Do you know it's weird being this close to Tregarran and knowing it's empty?

_Because you're usually elsewhere with your family?_ Grace asked, raising her head to look at me.

_Yeah. It's weird not living there anymore. I mean only in moments like this. I love living with you…_ I began.

_But you're feeling a bit of displacement because this whole really being an adult thing is new to you?_ Grace finished, cutting me off by articulating it in a way I never could.

_Yeah._ I said with a sigh. _I guess just looking like an adult from the age of eight doesn't count because I haven't struck out on my own into the world. I am now and though I'm enjoying most of it, there's still those moments my heart sticks._

_When you realise you're out in the big wide world, floating on that big scary sea._ Grace asked as she stroked my cheek.

_And I only got you to keep me afloat._ I said with a slight laugh.

_You need to stop fretting so much_. Grace said, lying her head down on my chest._ Just go along with life. And if you're really anxious we could alternate between here and Tregarran over the next few days._

_What about Prue?_ I asked, because I was sure Grace didn't want to leave her on her own.

_She'll have free rein on the pool. She'll like that._ Grace said, lying flat against me.

_Oh god. I just had this image of her inviting a load of people to a pool party and they trash the house._ I stated, not knowing whether to laugh or be worried._ Dad would kill me_.

Grace burst out laughing, then buried her face in my chest as she tried to stifle it.

_Oh my god! I can see his face now. It's not pretty. Your father's pretty cool normally, but boy is he one scary vamp when he's angry._ She observed.

_Yep. That's why I don't want to annoy him_. I said dryly.

_Prue could still swim as long as we make sure there's no parties._ Grace said, trying to keep her face straight as she looked up at me again.

_We'll keep an eye on her_. I promised._ Although we should probably invite someone for her._

_You heard her._ _She doesn't want us setting her up for 'mutual prostitution'._ Grace said, actually making the air quotes.

_Well I'll try and arrange a few people, or just say I'm trying to cheer Bob up._ I said with a grin.

_Actually I'd prefer if you didn't use Bob._ Grace said, looking at me solemnly. _It seems a little icky to set my sister up with my friend who's going through problems with my other friend._

_I guess. But the only other guy I talk to in town is Gray and he's got someone now._ I replied.

_That snob from the Diner?_ Grace asked in shock, and I realised I'd projected that to her.

_Yeah. He seems pretty happy with her. He even spent Christmas with her and he doesn't think she's a Mrs X anymore. He asked about those wedding photos and turns out she's divorced two times_. I explained.

_You wouldn't think it the way she acts._ Grace mused. _You'd swear she was still a virgin and would remain that way until she was married, and when she did marry she would never divorce, and possibly never re-marry if she became a widow._

_Maybe she wants a decent guy who'll stick around this time so she's changed tact_. I said with a shrug.

_Could be._ Grace agreed. _Although I don't see why we're discussing her. I mean we don't even know her. And it's not really our business._

_Unless we make it our business._ I stated.

_In what way?_ Grace asked, resting her hands on my chest and leaning her chin on them.

_I consider Gray a good friend and we should at least check out this woman, make sure she ain't a con artist or anything._ I stated.

_Tony, if she was a con artist she'd be targeting someone with money, and not a veteran who up until a month ago was sleeping rough_. Grace pointed out.

_I guess._ I conceded.

_Tony, I know this woman isn't giving us any reason to trust her, and her past does seem a little shady, but maybe she's just had a run of bad luck with guys. Maybe she needs someone like Gray and Gray needs someone like her and together they can build a strong future and forget the woes of both their pasts._

_That would be nice._ I thought, hugging Grace further into my chest and kissing her ear.

_You want to forget about other people and just think about us now?_ She asked as she trailed her hand up my thigh, all the way to my groin and I groaned as I started to stir.

"Again tonight?" I asked, nuzzling at her neck as we rolled onto our side.

"I know you got the stamina wolf boy." She replied and slapped my butt.

"Have you?" I whispered before moving my nose along her earlobe and she moaned as her fingers dug into my arms.

"How much do you want to bet?" She asked before brushing her lips across mine, and then pushed me on my back. "Let's start with Mistress Grace in charge." She added as she ran a hand down my chest.

"I'm ok with you being in charge, but can we just make love?" I asked, caressing her sides.

"Yeah, I wasn't suggesting a dominatrix type of thing." Grace said, lying down on my chest, propping herself on her arms as she looked down into my eyes. "I was just trying to introduce a nickname for me. I mean, you don't mind me calling you wolf boy?"

"Well not really, but not all the time. Cause if you call me wolf boy, then I'll have to call you fang girl and we'll be entering weird territory cause it's what my parents call each other." I stated.

"Then we'll have to think of other names." Grace said between kisses to my neck. "At another time."

"Yeah." I agreed as I rolled her onto her back and began kissing down the line of her scar, lingering at her naval, before going lower.

"Hey, I'm in charge." Grace said, gasping a little as she sat up and pushed me back, so I now lay over the foot of the bed, my head going back for a moment, and Grace licked up my throat before she pulled me back onto the mattress. "Ah go on, pleasure me." She said, lying back with her arms above her head.

"As you command Mistress." I replied and set about showing my Grace a good time for the second time that night, and a third, and a fourth…

We didn't sleep at all that night, other than dozing a few minuets here and there. It was great.

Well until breakfast the next day and Prue glowered at us.

"It's bad enough I'm single, without having to listen to you two going for the record. Then again I guess it runs in the family. Hunter is the only guy who could ever keep up with me. Why couldn't it work out with him?" She asked sadly.

"You'll meet someone Sis." Grace said, tapping her shoulder. "Who knows, your angel might come back."

"You really think he's real?" Prue asked.

"I really think some guy talked sense into you and you'll get to meet him again." Grace said diplomatically because I'd told her all about what I'd seen in Prue's mind about her 'angel'.

"But that was all the way in Iowa! There's no guarantee he'll ever come to Washington." Prue said, dropping her head.

"Then we'll just have to put an ad out for him." Grace said with a smile.

"What? Desperately seeking an angel. Last seen re-humanising a scarecrow." Prue said bitterly.

"It could work." Grace said with a shrug.

"Maybe in one of your stories." Prue said sadly. "But how would that work in real life?"

"You're really looking to settle down now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want a nice steady guy, but I'm never gonna find that when my libido is still looking for that cheap thrill that leads to nothing more than the walk of shame the next morning."

"You'll find it Prue." Grace said softly. "Once you stop obsessing about it, it'll come to you."

"I really hope you're right Gracie, otherwise I don't know what I'm gonna do." Prue said, taking her hand.

"Stay with me forever and always." Grace said, tightening her grip.

"Why is it that when you say that, forever and always it seems like a true possibility?" Prue asked with a frown.

"Because forever and always will forever and always be a viable possibility." Grace said authoritively.

"Oh Gracie, you always did know how to cheer me up." Prue said, hugging Grace. "Always and forever Sis."

Grace nodded as she hugged Prue back.

"So what you crazy kids up to today?" Prue asked, deciding to settle into manic cheerfulness as she pulled away from Grace.

"Tony and I are going swimming." Grace replied. "Tregarran is empty, the pool free for the using. You're more than welcome to join us."

"In what way?" Prue asked carefully as she gave me a dubious look.

"We're just swimming!" Grace exclaimed. "God Prue! Don't want to sound selfish here, but Tony is mine and I won't share him with anyone, not even you to make you feel better."

"Wow! Possessive much." Prue observed. "I swear I won't go anywhere near Tony, even if he does seem to hit all your spots if the noise last night was anything to go by."

"It's only because it was Grace." I stated, feeling my cheeks burn. "Anyone else and it wouldn't work. Me and Grace are meant to be and I could never…"

"Wow, you're such a girl." Prue said with a snort.

"Or perhaps the type of guy you're looking for." Grace countered. "One who gives you the sexual satisfaction you're looking for, but it's only for you?"

Prue sighed sadly.

"You'll get through this." Grace said kindly. "And until then we'll look after you. Do you want to come swimming today?"

"I haven't been in so long." Prue said uncertainly.

"That's ok. You never forget how to swim." Grace stated. "And if you want to invite one or two people then feel free, but not more than three."

"Yeah. If there's too many people and you trash the place you'll have to answer to Dad." I stated.

"Tobias? What's so scary about that?" Prue said with a snort.

"You've never seen him when he's angry have you?" Grace asked.

Prue shook her head.

"Well know how Liza gets angry?" I asked. "She got that off Dad, only he's worse cause he doesn't often lose his cool but when he does…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "Not even Mom argues with him when he's really angry."

"Oh!" Prue gasped. "But your mom's a badass. She wouldn't take shit from no one. If he really is such a volcano I'll cancel the invites on Facebook."

"Mom wouldn't be happy if the house got wrecked either." I stated. "She'd probably kick your ass."

"And your mother is the only person I could ever imagine doing that." Prue said with a slight frown. "Like I said, she's a badass. I would have hated to have gone up against her in school. I don't think she would have vied for my crown of queen bitch, but she wouldn't have fallen in line."

"If you really want to know what it would have been like ask Coach Tulsa." I stated. "Her and Mom went head-to-head in high school."

"Your mom was in school with the Tulsanator? She's that old? God! I really got to get a hold of her witch doctor." Prue exclaimed.

Only as a last resort. Grace thought toward me sternly.

I know. I replied, a little irritably.

"What time are we going swimming?" Prue asked.

"This afternoon." I said.

"Good. I can do some more on Billie's table." She said with a smile. "I've got a real good idea of what to do now, but no peeking. I don't want you to let slip to Billie."

"We won't peek." Grace said. "We promise you."

Prue nodded her head then got up from the table.

"I'll just wash the breakfast things first." She said.

"I'll do that." I offered.

"Tony, I like doing the dishes, it keeps my hands busy." Prue said firmly. "Now you two go run along and do whatever it is you do on a Sunday."

"Whatever we want to, but I need to write this morning. There's a scene in my head I just got to get down before I do anything else." Grace stated, before she got up from the table, kissed my cheek and disappeared to the study.

"What about you?" Prue asked.

"I usually find something that needs fixing and fix it. Although that's slowed down a bit now." I stated.

"How come?"

"When you're constantly fixing stuff then they stay in good shape. I might catch up on my reading this morning. I got a few good books for Christmas and I haven't even looked at them yet." I considered.

"Not even when Grace was away with me?" Prue asked with a steely look.

"I spent a day with Liza on the Res. We needed to recalibrate our twin bond. We've had a rough patch lately, but we're good now." I replied.

"Why were you having problems?" Prue asked, and I felt I was undergoing some type of inquisition here.

"Just a falling out, but we're good again now." I said with a shrug.

"I'm glad cause you and Liza were always close sibs. Even if you were completely different." Prue said, smiling now.

"We still are." I remarked. "But I think that's what makes us so close is the fact that we're so different. People think twins should be exactly the same, but Liza and I have different strong points and together we're a stranger whole. But our differences do mean we clash now and again. Now I'm gonna read." I said, quickly before I got further bogged down in this conversation.

I left the room before Prue could hold me there because in her mind she was starting to think that the addition of Grace had caused a rift between Liza and me and I didn't want to feed on that impression by cutting her off when she hinted at it. I was just done with talking about Liza, all my conversation lately seemed to come around to her and it kinda annoyed me. I bet not many of her convos came around to me.

Instead of heading up the stairs to the bedroom where I'd stashed my books, I found myself in the study. I didn't really know why I'd gone there because Grace was already hard at work. I realised I just wanted to be in her company, and here in the study I could see the story unfold in her mind as she thought it. It was kinda nice to see Darktide again, and a treat to see her imagine things away from Brody and Lady Anna.

"Tony? Is there a problem?" Grace asked, and I blinked and found that I was still standing in the middle of the study with no idea how long I'd been standing there.

"No, I was lost in your mind for a moment." I said. "It's good in there."

"What was you seeing?" She asked, looking at me over the desk.

"You were in the Dark Palace. Drago was talking to Desdemona about the human woman he'd once loved and the child she'd borne. He was lamenting the fact that he never got to see the girl child and he was worried his advisers had killed her. Desdemona was contemplating revealing who she was to him, or whether it was a ploy to get her to break her cover."

"That's what I was writing about." Grace observed.

"I could see it like a movie. Usually I just hear the words, the sentences you're thinking, but that really jumped out at me in full colour HD." I said wistfully.

"Perhaps it's because that you're usually looking out for a time to jump in and distract me. Now you were in here not wanting to disturb me, you just wanted to be in here. Maybe you let your mind go a little freer than usual and so you saw more." Grace suggested.

"Yeah. I liked it." I said with a smile, then frowned. "You don't mind do you?"

"Well as long as you don't go spoilering me on-line, or to anyone, you're more than welcome to look." She said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I sat down on the sofa.

Grace smiled at me and turned back to the laptop. I closed my eyes and started to let my mind flow away.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Grace asked.

I opened one eye and looked at her, taking a moment to comprehend her question.

"No. Just write. I can see it all when you write." I stated.

"Ok." Grace said, looking at me with her head on the side for a moment before she went back to typing.

I lay back on the sofa and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift again. As she got back into writing, I saw the story unfold again. It was amazing to be caught up in her imagination when I actually had some control over it and I wasn't stuck not knowing what was going on. Grace imagination was wonderful and I loved watching it for the whole time she was writing.

I'd drifted deep into her mind because I didn't notice when she'd stopped writing until she was at my side and kissing my lips gently. I opened my eyes, taking a moment to focus on her face.

"Did you drop off?" She asked.

"No. I was drifting in your mind. It's wonderful in there." I said, sounding a little out of it.

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered sitting down next to me as I sat up. "Can you make me see it?"

"Maybe tonight on the dreamscape." I said, as I stroked her cheek.

Grace nodded.

"Are you done with writing for today?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got some ideas, but they can wait until tomorrow. We're going swimming this afternoon, and I don't want to stop in the middle of the segment." She stated.

"Ok." I said, and hugged her.

Grace sighed happily as she hugged me back. I don't know why but I needed that physical contact with her in that moment. Hugs were always reassuring.

"What's that?" Grace asked suddenly.

"What's what?" I replied.

"That." Grace said, getting up off the sofa and going back to the desk where she knelt down and picked something up off the floor. "It's a photo." She said, bringing it over to me.

I looked at it to see two people decked out in camo in hunter poses in front of a stretched out animal pelt.

"That's Mom and Dad." Grace said aghast. "Mom and Dad went hunting?"

"They never said anything?" I asked.

"No." Grace said, turning the photo over.

On the back was written _**The Black Forest. February 10****th**** 2064**_

"Oh my god! They were supposed to be skiing then." She whispered. "Do you think that this is what they were doing every time? Hunting not skiing?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a one-time thing." I said with a shrug. "Maybe they're not even hunting, like it's some theme park type of thing."

"What? Hunter's World?" Grace snapped.

"Well it says the Black Forest. That's in Germany right? There's a lot of old folk tales that come from there." I stated.

"Stories with hunters in them?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"But the only one I can think of is in Snow White and this picture just doesn't seem like that. And even if they were dressed as a fairy tale hunter wouldn't it be something more recognisable from the annuls of history rather than more modern day camo?"

"I…" I trailed off.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better Tony, but it's clear that my parents went hunting for sport." Grace said sadly.

"Hell no!" Prue said as she entered the study. "Mom was all against animal cruelty."

"Then how do you explain this?" Grace asked as she handed the photo to Prue.

Prue looked at the photo with some amusement at first, but then her face fell and her eyebrows went up.

"I guess this is kinda damning." She observed. "But maybe they didn't kill the animal. Maybe they helped smoke out some poachers."

Grace shook her head.

"They killed that poor animal and skinned it then pinned it up on that frame. You can just tell by the look on their faces." Grace said, close to tears.

"Ok. So Mom and Dad got up to some dodgy things. It's not like we can do anything about it now. They're dead and gone." Prue observed.

"I wish I'd known about this sooner." Grace said angrily. "I would have asked them about it."

"Really?" Prue asked in doubtful tones. "You would have confronted Mom about this? You were scared of Mom."

"No I wasn't." Grace said.

"Yeah, but you never went head to head with her and defied her." Prue said. "If you did then you would be scared of her."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, giving her sister an almost pleading look.

"Oh she never hit me or anything." Prue said, shaking the thought away as she assessed what she'd said and what it sounded like. "I just meant her coldness. Of cutting you off and making you feel worthless and as if you didn't exist."

"I experienced that for the first fifteen years of my life." Grace said. "I was living in your shadow. Prue the popular sporty one, always bringing in trophies."

"The only reason they were more intense with me was because they were worried I'd go off the rails. You were the good, studious girl who didn't need constant supervision. I guess Mom thought you didn't have the imagination to misbehave. How wrong was she?" Prue finished with a grin.

"Mom liked my books." Grace said coldly.

"Only because they were making loads of money. Besides, Mom liked hunting. And hunting wolves too by the looks of things." Prue said as she took another look at the picture.

"Wolf?" I asked, feeling angry.

"Yeah. Those look like wolf pelts. Theodore Maxwell Driver was showing me his parents' hunting lodge and there was some on the wall. He was sickeningly proud of them. I reminded him that they were protected in this country and it was illegal, and he accused me of being a bunny hugging liberal. It was his loss cause he missed out on a night of fun. Anyway, those are wolf pelts."

"Wolf!" I growled, and I was shaking a little, I was feeling the threat of the fire like I hadn't since I first started phasing.

"I'm sorry Tony." Grace said gently, placing her hand on mine and she was sending soothing thoughts to me along with a warning to calm down.

"What's up with you?" Prue demanded.

"Wolves are sacred to Quileute." Grace explained for me. "To them killing a wolf is as bad as killing a person."

"Oh…hang on I think I remember something Hunter told me years ago. Don't your people believe that you came from wolves? That some great spirit man came and turned wolves into people, or something like that?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." I agreed, and I heard the animosity in my voice. I tried to calm it down a notch as I continued. "And because of that the wolf is our brother and we do not kill them."

"I guess if Mom and Dad were here they'd have a lot to answer for right now?" Prue asked.

"They sure would." I said with a growl. "Although I don't think they ever would have revealed this in front of me. I mean unless they were trying to drive me away from Grace by implying that she took part in it."

"Would that really drive you away from Grace?" Prue asked, gearing up to protective big sis mode.

"No. Because I'd know she'd never take part in senseless hunting." I said firmly.

Prue gave me a speculative look for a second.

"You fish right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to work out where she was going with this right now.

"So what's the difference?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"You're still killing wild animals." Prue said primly, as if she was some kind of vegetarian and didn't scoff down bacon on a daily basis.

"Yeah, but every fish I kill I eat. I don't kill it just to make a new decoration for my wall. If they're gonna eat the animal they kill then I have no objection, but when it's just for some sick trophy…" I trailed off and shook my head.

"Have you ever hunted?" She asked.

"Only to eat." I stated. "And only as part of my ancient culture."

"But you could say hunting animals for sport and trophies is part of our ancient culture." Prue countered. "We are descended from aristocratic stock after all."

"Yeah. But I doubt your medieval ancestors used shot guns and night vision goggles." I stated. "And even if they did keep a trophy, they'd still use a lot of the animal, even to eat. Especially if you want to go right back to your Nordic roots. Isn't that what Ingrid was always raving on about? Isn't that why she was so into all those legends and myths in the first place?"

"The Vikings killed everything." Prue stated.

"Yeah, but they usually ate what the killed and they'd make tools from the bones and stuff. They had to do it to survive and not just to give them a false sense of power." I countered.

"But you don't need to hunt to survive." Prue stated and I almost retorted that actually I did.

"Does it matter? Tony's closer to his Quileute roots than Mom and Dad was to their roots, and knowing to hunt is part of becoming a man. It's a skill every Quileute warrior required, and it's expected of them now. Although they only use traditional tools and everyone else sits around and eats the meat they caught. It's like a community bonding thing. Now get off Tony's case when you would have been just as pissed with Mom and Dad for hunting as I feel now. Or would it just have been to have something to have a go at them about?" Grace raged.

"It just seems a little hypocritical for him to condemn Mom and Dad when he hunts himself." Prue said with a shrug.

"Just drop it." Grace snapped. "It's in the past and we can't do anything about it now."

Prue gave Grace an amused look and I was sure she was going to continue but Grace held her chin high and gave Prue a look that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Now we should go get our swimming gear together and head on over to Tregarran." Grace stated standing up with an air that left no argument.

"Wow, when did you get so bossy?" Prue remarked.

"I didn't get bossy. I stopped letting people walk all over me." Grace said firmly. "It's called growing up."

Grace left and I followed closely behind her. There really wasn't anything I could add to her parting shot that wouldn't detract from it. Grace was angry with Prue again and I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow my fault. When we reached our room I was a little careful in my actions collecting my swimming gear, while every movement of Grace's showed how angry she was.

"What?" She demanded irritably.

"I didn't say anything." I protested.

"What is it that you're thinking Tony Black?" She demanded.

"Nothing." I said, feeling a little upset as I shoved my things into a bag.

Grace glared at me for a moment and then she gasped.

"Oh no, this isn't your fault." Grace said. "Me and Prue have always had reasons to fall out, I'm just standing up for myself more than I used to. As kids I'd always just back down, but I can't let her do that now. We're adults for Christ sake, and she should be beyond winding people up just to make her feel better. I mean, if you'd always had a banter with her I wouldn't say so much, but it's so clear she's making you uncomfortable and there's a vindictive edge to it that I don't like."

"I'll just ignore it." I stated.

"I don't care. No one gets to be nasty to my Tony, not even Prue." Grace said firmly.

"But I hate it when you're angry. I want you to always be happy." I said sadly.

"Tony, I can't be happy all the time, that would just be weird. I have to experience other emotions too or the happiness won't mean anything."

"You need the contrast." I stated.

"Yeah. Happy would become bland if that's all we have."

"But there are different levels of happiness to differentiate." I stated.

"I know. But I still want to experience other emotions too." She said, stroking my cheek and kissing me. "Now let's get going."

We went swimming that afternoon and Prue wasn't a pain for once. I guess she really enjoyed swimming that much. She was especially thrilled when I let her use the hot tub, although it was an immediate no when she suggested Grace and I join her. Although I did ask Grace if she wanted to go in the hot tub with Prue, but she wanted to stay in the pool with me.

With Prue in the hot tub it meant that Grace and me could do a few lengths vampire style. Grace liked experimenting holding her breath again, swimming two lengths before coming up for breath while I kept a mind out for Prue in case she decided to come back in the pool and thought Grace was drowning or something.

Nothing like that happened and we headed back home at seven. Well it was Monday the next day and I had work. Besides, I was expecting a call from Mom or Dad or Liza, and we'd only gone to Tregarran to swim anyway.

We bought take-out from town, although this meant having to double back, but it saved on cooking since we couldn't decide between the three of us. Or at least Prue thought I should cook, it was my turn apparently. I thought rather than running the risk of poisoning my future sister-in-law, which would be just my luck, I'd buy us something instead. That something was Chinese and it was good.

"This is all the cooking you'll get from me unless you want burnt with a side order of burnt." I said as I dished out the food. "Liza got all the culinary talent in our twinship."

"It's true." Grace said, backing me up. "The only cooking Tony does well is out door camp fire cooking. His fish is to die for."

"When did you two go camping?" Prue asked as she sat at the table.

"Remember that summer we went to La Push and you couldn't tear yourself away from Hunter?" Grace replied. "Tony and I did a lot of things together, including camping at the lake. We swam and Tony caught some fish for our supper. We slept by the campfire. It was nice."

"And you guys never had sex then?" Prue asked.

"We didn't need to." Grace stated. "We liked each other's company enough and didn't think we needed sex at that point." Grace said with a shrug. "We were innocent kids."

"But you had the urges right?" She demanded and for some reason she was looking at me.

"Oh yes." I said, deciding to run with the truth. "But I was too shy to broach the subject back then."

"We were both too shy and innocent." Grace said. "We wouldn't have brought sex into it, it would have complicated the friendship we had back then."

"But you both lusted after each other." Prue stated.

"Yeah. But we were both too innocent to read it in the other and too shy to let the other know how we felt." Grace replied. "It was only when I got to college and had sex for the first time that I realised the opportunity I'd missed with Tony. Now some peopled could say it was best left to fantasy, but none of my fantasies could ever compare to actually having Tony here to hold and to smell and to taste. It's amazing."

"What about you? Did you know at the time?" Prue directed at me.

"I'm a guy, so yeah of course. But I was raised a gentleman and a gentleman never assumes. You have to woo the lady and wait until she's ready." I stated. "Plus I was scared that if I told Grace I had sexual desires for her she'd spurn me and we wouldn't even have our friendship."

"Because you thought Grace wouldn't have the hots for you?" Prue asked.

I nodded.

"You have seen you right?" Prue asked in astonishment.

"But not every woman is into big and muscley. I was always aware of my size, being big and awkward around everyone. And I don't look like your stereotypical intellectual. Besides, I knew Grace liked minds not bodies." I explained, trying not to let those old insecurities drown me.

"But you got a nice mind why wouldn't she like it?" Prue asked. "And stating that you don't look like a geek is bringing it down to looks."

"Ok. So I got no confidence!" I snapped. "What do you want from me? I was pathologically shy as a kid and I probably never would have crawled out of my bubble if Liza hadn't burst it and thrust me into high school life. I would have drowned if I hadn't met a nice kind girl on the very first day who I could actually talk to and felt like she could be a friend."

"Oh yeah. You and Liza were home schooled until then." She said. "Were you really that shy?"

"I still am with people I don't know." I stated. "I mean I can function in front of them now, but I still won't speak out in front of them."

"But you work in a shop."

"Yeah. But that's store Tony and I got the counter for protection." I replied, wondering why I was still talking about this. "Just be polite, with a friendly smile and a helpful manner and you're not really setting yourself up to be knocked down."

"Being shy sucks." Prue remarked.

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"Says the world famous chick-lit author." Prue stated.

"I'm shy too. I just found a face to give to the world so I can keep my private business to myself." Grace stated. "You show a face to the world too. You pretend to be happy like everyone else, but I know you Sis. I know you're not happy, but you wouldn't want anyone outside this room to know that would you?"

"Well I don't particularly want Tony to know either, but I guess he sees as much as you do." Prue said despondently. "So is this the part where you tell me to get happy. Or get therapy. Or go out have fun?"

"This is the part where I tell you that I'm always here for you Prue and take as long as you want to get through this because I'll always be your sister and I'll be here when you're ready for me." Grace said in a steady voice.

"I know." Prue said.

It was at this moment my cell phone rang.

"It's Liza." I said and left the room. "Hey Sis, what's up?"

"Everything is in place for the interview." She stated. "Now we merely have to wait until the small hours so people are less likely to notice us."

"Are you nervous?" I asked for something to say.

"Of course. If I were not nervous it would be truly worrying. Being nervous will make me cautious, however I am certain we will at least manage to convince him to hear what Jane and company has to say. I hope this goes well Tony, I truly do." Liza replied.

"Me too Sis. I wish I could be there to help you." I stated.

"Yes." Liza said carefully. "However, Detective Hickman does not know you so you would be little help in obtaining him. And I know you could alpha him, but I fear that if we attempt to recruit him in such a controlling way it would be detrimental to our cause."

"Yeah. I know. But I'd like to be there as backup just in case." I replied.

"Fear not brother, I will be safe. Mal is ready with a telekinetic shield should weapons be drawn." She said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok. But maybe you want to think about disarming the guy. After all, the bullets might bounce back and hit him. Or would they just stop in the air?" I rambled on, trying to be helpful in this way at least.

"Hold on a moment." Liza said, and then I heard her speaking to Mal. "Mal said that it depends on the consistency he gives the shield. To be on the safe side though he will attempt to disarm Hickman, leaving the shield as a last resort if it proves impossible."

"Good. I hope it all goes well. Make sure you call me as soon as it's over. Or Mom phones me or something." I stated.

"I will ask Mother to phone you. When this is over I wish nothing more than to sleep." Liza said, sounding a little wary.

"Ok. Well ask Mom to phone me, no matter what the time is. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll talk to you at some point tomorrow." I said.

"Probably toward the evening. I'm going back to the campus and I will organising things in the day." She replied.

"Ok. Well shall we say about eight? It's not too late and it'll give you chance to sort everything out. Plus it's early enough that if you want to get some alone time in with Mal you can." I said, teasing her a little.

"Tony!" Liza chastised, but it was in her playfully embarrassed voice, and well she wasn't really pissed because she called me Tony rather than Anthony Black.

"Don't act so coy. You know you want him as much as he wants you." I replied.

Liza giggled, and then quieted herself.

"I have to go now Brother. I need to concentrate on the task ahead." She said in a serious voice.

"Ok. Well talk to you tomorrow Sis." I said. "Bye."

"Goodbye. And give my love to Grace."

"I will. Tell Mal I said hi and he better be showing you a good time." I replied with a chuckle.

"Anthony!" Ok, so that time I crossed the line.

"Right. Send him my love too." I said, trying to sober my voice.

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up and went back into the room where Grace and Prue were discussing a programme they used to watch as kids. I sat down beside Grace, hoping I could find a place to jump in on the conversation, but I soon realised I couldn't. This was something that was on before I was born, but obviously had been a big thing to Grace. Had it been a big thing to everyone her age, the age I was pretending to be.

"Do you remember it Tony?" Prue asked, and I swear in moments like that she can read minds and asks exactly the question you don't want to answer.

"We never watched much TV as kids." I stated. "And when we did it was the educational channels. Aunt Esme wanted to fill our heads with knowledge and any entertainment came from ballet and opera. Not that I particularly liked them and I found more excitement in books."

"God! Your childhood must have been boring." Prue remarked.

"We spent most of the year learning, but then in the summer we'd spend four weeks on a private island off the coast of Rio, and then eight weeks running wild on the Res. There was plenty of scope for adventure, especially with a mind filled with all those stories." I stated.

"I thought you were a shy kid." Prue asked, narrowing her eyes at me as if she'd caught me out in a lie.

"Yeah. But the guys on the Res are my Bros. There's always a place for me amongst them and even as a shy kid I could see that. Not that I was so shy and retiring on the Res. There's just something there that brings out the wild in me." I said with a laugh.

"But still not enough to let Grace know how you felt about her." Prue countered.

"Well the biggest lustiness I felt was at the lake. Technically the lake isn't on the Res so freeing feelings don't apply there." I stated.

"Is that so?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Grace said, giving Prue an annoyed look.

"Ok. I'll drop it." Prue said moodily. "I was only teasing anyway. You know that right Tony?"

"Well it's annoying when you do it. I'd rather you didn't." I stated.

"But…" Prue prompted.

Grace sighed loudly.

"Stop teasing my boyfriend Prue, it's beneath you." She declared, taking my hand and standing up. "And we're going to bed."

"Yeah. Well can you keep the noise down tonight?"

"Tony has work in the morning so we won't be too late." Grace stated before dragging me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_Shall we sneak out the window and into the trees?_ She asked.

_What?_ I asked, taken by surprise.

_I know we can make the jump. You did before._ She replied.

_I know, but that's cause I weren't thinking about it. And what if Prue comes looking for you?_ I demanded.

_Why would she do that?_

I shrugged.

_You know, we could stay here tonight then stay over at Tregarran tomorrow. Make the excuse that we want to give Prue the place to herself for a day or two means Tregarran is empty._ I suggested as I stroked her arms gently.

_I'll tell her in the morning so she can arrange company._ Grace said.

_So shall I meet you here or at Tregarran?_ I asked, just to be sure.

_Here. Because then we can go over there together. It'll look better and I might not have time to talk to her before you get home._ Grace stated, her arms going around my waist.

_I'll come back here and we'll head back to Tregarran._ I stated.

_I feel stupid though. Like my sister is driving us out of our home._

_Let's think of it as a vacation at a pool and spa instead._

_Ok._ Grace said and reached up to kiss my lips. _But I'm gonna feel so self-conscious if we do anything tonight in case Prue overhears._

_Well we'll just have to get inventive._ I said, kissing Grace's lips before I let her go and pulled a blanket from the bed, placing it on the floor.

_Ok. I can see us getting inventive, but what about crying out?_ She asked.

_Do it telepathically._ I said with my biggest grin._ I wonder how loud you can make your mind._

_Ooh, I'm up for that challenge, stud. Grace purred as she pushed my t-shirt up over my head. Are you?_ She asked, running her fingers down my chest and traced the lines of my abs. I bit my lip and tried not to make a sound.

_I'm up for the challenge too._ I said, pulling her closer to me, and running nose up and down her neck.

_I'm well aware of that._ Grace said, stroking me in a certain place that made me sing in my mind. _So let's get down to business. She said as she pulled me down onto the blanket with her._

It sure was different, keeping our pleasure internal, but then our minds seemed to weave together into an iridescent mental tapestry that matched all that cheesy imagery they usually put in some movies to indicate sex and orgasm. Somewhere in it all Grace and me were laughing at those strange scenes in our combined mind, but there was also a shimmering wonder. This was a new experience that really made being a telepath worthwhile.

Of course there was still the chore of not making any verbal displays. I bit my lip so hard I broke the skin, but I knew it would heal soon. I was too caught up in the combined sharing of body and mind, and well definitely our souls to take any notice of that one little thing.

Once we were finished I lay beside Grace and she turned to me, to rest on my chest, putting lazy lips to mine. I really didn't think about the blood at all until I heard Grace hum in delight and her tongue licked against my lip. Oh wow, I almost let out a moan when she did that, not even worrying that she might start feeding on me.

She didn't, after that moment she pressed her lips to mine and started kissing me. There was the taste of my blood on her lips, and her blood too. The memory of it came back to me in a flash and I pulled away from her quickly, checking my resolve. I was ok. I wouldn't hurt her.

I smiled at Grace for a moment before I settled back down and pulled her back onto my chest and kissed her once more. This was in a lazy way, but it was still nice and the added tang of the blood added a little extra something. Although I was certain it was something we wouldn't do all the time. Somehow that just seemed wrong.

Grace sighed happily and settled down with her head on my chest and I began stroking her hair.

_Yeah. No amount of fantasy could ever compare to actually having you here in my arms_. She thought as she traced my muscles again. _It's just a shame you have to work so early tomorrow. I could do this all night with you._

_There's other nights_. I stated as I stroked her arm gently. _And just think of how wonderful the dreamscape is gonna be for us now tonight?_

_Yeah_. Grace thought happily. _So are we gonna get up on the bed or just sleep here tonight?_

_It's your call._ I said happily.

_I'd like to go back on the bed. I like it when you spoon me all cuddled up and cosy. And I want to put my nightdress on cause there's something extra sensual about feeling the heat of you through the material._

_If that's what you want._ I thought, and kissed her shoulder before I stood up, reluctant to have to move out of my cosy state, but happy to be giving Grace what she wanted.

As she got into her nightdress I pulled on a clean pair of shorts. Then we climbed into bed and Grace settled down safe in my arms and we drifted to sleep and took a wonderful trip to the dreamscape. I forgot about showing Grace her imaginings of Darktide that night, but then again our combined vision of early was a nice place to be.

When my alarm went off the next morning I still had Grace cradled tightly to my chest and I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to hold her forever and not leave the bed. But I had work to do and we had lives to lead. Although once we went under maybe we could take a month our two out just the two of us, somewhere remote where we didn't have to conform to anyone else's timetable. That would be great to be able to just laze around with Grace, or doing something more energetic.

Anyway, that would have to be in the future, right now I had to haul my ass out of bed, shower and head to the store. I tried not to be grumpy, and I guess the water of the shower and the cold morning air roused me some.

Just as I was passing Tregarran my phone rang, it was Dad and I answered it, slowing only a little to talk.

"Hey Dad, how did everything go?" I asked straight off.

"From what your mother says it went well. The detective seemed to see the logic in helping us quash any possible uprising. He's not particularly happy to help, but he will do so because it seems the best possible option. Besides, he finally has evidence that he is not completely mad, even if he is unable to inform his colleagues of this fact." Dad explained.

"Wow. So it worked out ok. How did Liza do?" I asked.

"By all accounts she did brilliantly. Perhaps too brilliantly for Jane was mulling over the best way to broach the idea of Liza joining the guard to your mother. Catalina is considering offering her a permanent home in LA, if only to keep her near." Dad replied.

"So they found out about Liza's gift?"

"Jane knows, although she would not reveal this even if Liza did join the guard for it would be a secret weapon of sorts. Catalina knows nothing of Liza's talent, and I dread to think how she would embark on ensuring Liza's fealty if she is so enamoured by her way with words alone."

"I guess that really would make Liza a prize catch." I said, feeling a little worried about it. "Hopefully her power won't get out, and if it does it'll be at a time when it doesn't seem so great."

"We can but hope." Dad agreed.

"Well I'm glad it all went down ok. I'm gonna have to go now, I'm nearly at the store."

"Of course Tony." Dad replied. "Then I will talk to you some time later."

"You. Talk to you later Dad. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up and carried on running to the store. The good news made me feel buoyant and I was in a much better mood by the time I reached the store. I'd even forgot the Eloise secret when I saw Bob. Mostly because he seemed a lot better than he had on Christmas Eve, although that's not saying much, but he'd reached a grudging acceptance that there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to move on with his life and never have anything to do with Eloise again, no matter how much he loved her. She'd hurt him more than he could see himself forgiving. Not because she'd had an abortion, he wasn't stupid, he knew that could have been an option, but because she went behind his back to do it.

He didn't want to talk about it though, so I didn't mention anything to him. I decided to complain about Prue instead because that would cheer him up. Although I kept to the more mundane day-to-day things, because telling him about Prue complaining about Grace and me being noisy felt like I'd be rubbing his nose in it.

"Wow. I don't know how you put up with her." Bob stated.

"It's difficult." I replied. "In fact Grace and me are escaping to Tregarran for a few days."

"You'd rather be in a house with your parents rather than your sister-in-law? Prue must be really bad. Not saying your parents are bad, but I bet it's hard to…you know, in their house." He said.

"Yeah. But they're not there." I explained. "They're away on a trip so the house is empty. Well apart from Alex but he's always with Dannan now anyway."

"Yeah. What is up with that? I mean, Dannan was still in love with that jackass Rick so much that she wouldn't sue him. She can state all she wants she didn't want to cause a fuss we all know the real reason she wouldn't shop him in. Now she meets your cousin and it's all 'Rick who?' and can't get enough of Alex." Bob observed, summing up imprinting when he hadn't even heard of it.

"Ah well you see Bob, that's secret Quileute magic." I said tapping the side of my nose.

"Really? Magic?" Bob scoffed. "Next you'll be telling me their soul mates."

"Why not?" I asked with a shrug. "It was like love at first sight. I was here. I saw it all. They talked for five minuets at the most, and then Alex can't stop talking about her and checking that she's not still with the father because he'd like to date her."

"It was really like that?" Bob asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"She told me they'd been corresponding for a while and he used visiting you as an excuse to meet up with her." Bob stated.

"Damn!" I cursed, and saw a way around this. "I wish Alex had told me. I would have brought him down the store sooner. I thought it was weird him offering me a ride like that." I mused.

"Not big in the old favours department is he?" Bob assumed.

"Alex is pretty generous, but he doesn't like driving if he can avoid it." I countered.

"Kinda like you?"

"I like driving. I just don't see the point in wasting petrol on a distance I can run." I stated.

"Because you'd have an extra hour in bed." Bob suggested.

"Yeah, but I'd feel like I don't deserve that extra hour." I stated, not mentioning that there wouldn't be an extra hour because I could run as fast as I could drive.

Sometimes I did consider telling Bob the whole truth about me. I knew he could deal with it. And he wasn't a blabbermouth either, like Johno was. He'd keep it to himself. But that secret would be a block between him and his mother. Bob had long ago given up on his father, cut him out of his life apart from the odd Christmas card. I didn't want to drive him into that relationship with his mother by giving him such a big piece of info he couldn't tell anyone.

On the other hand, Merial Keller was a tough cookie. She'd raised her boy right, even at the sacrifice of her own relationships. She'd wanted the best for him, and that had included divorcing his dad who'd been a pro-footballer, and a famous Lothario. Most wives of professionals would have stood by her man, it was just a glitch in his otherwise spotless personality, but Merial had been made of sterner stuff. She wanted to set a good example for Bob, and the biggest part of that was not to be a doormat. Given her behaviour there I was certain she could handle our secret.

I'd have to talk to Mom when she got back. She used enjoy Mrs Keller's friendship, but had to let it slide in recent years because it was only so long the good genes excuse worked. I'd talk it over with Mom and maybe we could come up with a presentation and put it before the Committee of Knowledge at the spring conference. Maybe we could include Prue in that too, after all Grace was all she had left and it would be cruel to deny her that access.

"Hey Tony!" Bob said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were zoned out man. Where were you?" He asked.

"Just thinking about the future." I said. "I mean we'll be thirty in two years time, what will life hold for us then?"

"Yeah. It's a scary thought." Bob observed. "We really will have to be adults then. No more mucking about, we'll have to get down to serious life. You and Grace could be married by then."

"Probably." I said. "Although I'll leave that entirely up to Grace. I don't need marriage to know I'm with Grace forever, but if it's something she wants then I'll do it."

"Gee that's a romantic proposal. I don't care about marriage but if you do let's get hitched." Bob teased.

"Maybe I'll feel differently in two years, but right now I don't see how a legal contract says I love Grace more than I already do." I observed.

"It's perception. If you get married it shows the people outside the relationship, that is everybody else in the whole freaking world, that you're one hundred percent committed to each other." Bob stated.

"So marriage is about pleasing the notions of other people and not about tying yourself to your one and only for the rest of your life?" I asked.

"Basically, yeah." Bob said with a grin.

I laughed and socked his arm.

Bob laughed too, then he looked serious.

"So you know this Quileute magic, does it only work for the guys of your tribe?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because right now I could do with some tall, dark, gorgeous girl to walk in here, sweep me off my feet and make me forget about my troubles and woes." He said sadly.

"You'll be happy again." I assured him. "The right woman for you is out there somewhere. You just got to find her."

"How?" Bob demanded. "I don't like nightclubs. The thought of on-line dating is daunting and I've spent so long waiting for Eloise that if there were any women in Olympic Pines who might be interested in me I've drove them away."

"You know what you need?" I stated.

"Don't say time off. Mom made me have time off last week and it didn't help. I just sat around thinking the whole time and that was something I didn't want to do." Bob grouched.

"I was gonna suggest just one day off, maybe next Sunday. That way we can hit the town on Saturday night. We don't have to go to nightclubs, but we could hit a few bars and maybe check out a few places women are likely to be. We'll have a boys' night on the town. Hell, we could even go into Tacoma and ask Johno to join us. I'm sure he'd know all the best places to hit."

"I can't see Johno right now." Bob said.

"Why not?" I asked with a frown, I hadn't known there was bad blood between them.

"Because in my mind he's part of the problem. If Eloise didn't have that potential job offer then she would stay in Olympic Pines." He stated.

"That's still no guarantee she'd keep the baby." I said sadly. "Some people just don't want kids."

"I guess. But it was the way she just went ahead and got rid. Why didn't she talk to me first?" He asked, giving me a pleading look.

"Because she thought you'd talk her out of it." I said without thinking.

"You spoke to her?" Bob asked in fright.

"Grace wanted to go see her on Christmas Eve. I think she just had to know why Eloise would do that." I explained.

"And also her friend just had an abortion and she had to check on her well being." Bob muttered then sighed. "That's the hardest part of all this. Because we're all friends I can't even rant about how much of a heartless bitch I think she is right now, because she's your friend."

"Yeah. But you're my friend too, and you were before Eloise came on the scene. If you need to vent, I'm here to listen. Eloise has Shelly to talk to, and well…" I trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I know. You're like my only friend." Bob said with a sigh. "How sad is that?"

"Well if you want to get technical, you're my only friend too. Grace is my girlfriend, Liza is my sister and I hardly ever communicate with Johno in any way. So yeah you're my only friend in the strictest use of the word." I stated.

"But you wouldn't talk to me about Grace if she was pissing you off." Bob countered.

"Yeah, but Grace and I talk out our problems before they become too big. Besides we're super united at the moment, what with having to deal with Prue." I said with a wink.

"Yeah." Bob said with a snort, before he tried to look casual. "She seeing anyone right now?"

"No. But she doesn't want us to set her up either. She called it mutual prostitution." I said, going along that rout rather than admit that Grace would feel uncomfortable with Bob going with Prue because of the mess it would cause when they inevitably broke up.

"Dif-i-cult." Bob said, sounding the three syllables separately.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Well I'll think about your boys' night idea." Bob said. "Unless Grace has some lady friends she'd like to set me up with and we could go on a double date."

"I'll ask her." I said, not promising anything.

"Ok. Well I guess we'd better open up."

The morning went by quite quickly, and Bob didn't say anything more about his life woes. He just made small talk about the headlines and his normal daily complaints about all the little niggles of running a small independent store.

He left around half seven and seemed happier in his mind. Maybe he just needed to talk a little with one of his friends. Kind of made me wonder why he didn't come find me, or maybe I should have gone to him. But then we were shy retiring types who didn't impose ourselves. Eventually we'd get to what we wanted to say, but only when we knew the other person was ready to listen, or ready to talk.

I knew Eloise wouldn't be in this morning, I doubt she'd come in the shop again. I thought it was for the best, I mean Bob could do without that torment. That's why I was surprised at eight to find Eloise usual on the counter. I looked up into the distinguished face of J. Earnest Ferguson.

"Good morning Mr Ferguson." I said quickly.

"Good morning Mr Black." Ferguson said grandly. "I understand that you studied law in college."

"No. I didn't go to college. I joined the army, did three tours of duty then came back here. I've been working for Bob ever since." I replied.

"Oh. Why did I think you studied law?" Ferguson muttered to himself.

"Maybe you're confusing me with Johno Jones." I suggested. "He's got his own practice in Tacoma now."

"Right. Him." Ferguson said darkly. "Well you don't really need a law degree, although it would have meant a better prospect of promotion. The truth is Mr Black I need a new office boy, more so now Ms Spencer is in the family way. I've been intending to offer her a partnership for a couple of years, but was frightened she was going to jump ship with Mr Jones so I've been holding it off to see what would happen. Now I'm certain she's staying I want to offer her a partnership, but she's gonna need an assistant."

"Have you told her?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Tell her today." I said firmly.

"Does that mean you'll take the post?" He asked.

"Thanks for the offer Mr Ferguson, but I already have a job." I said, indicating the store.

"I know. But you finish by nine daily. You could come in at half past nine to the office." He stated.

"I wouldn't be able to give you one hundred percent focus, and that wouldn't be right." I said. "But I might know someone who might want it."

"Who?"

"I'm not gonna say because she might be contrary if she thought I was sorting stuff for her. I'll tell her I heard you were hiring and she should hand in her CV." I decided.

"I'll give her until the end of the week." Ferguson stated firmly.

"Thank you." I replied. "But please tell Eloise there's a future for her here in Olympic Pines. If you don't she might do something rash and cut her ties altogether."

"What do you know that you're not telling me Mr Black?" Ferguson asked as he gave me a speculative look.

"It's confidential Mr Ferguson, but my advice is valid." I stated.

"Then I will act upon it will expediency." Ferguson said as he handed over his money. "And I look forward to hearing from your sister."

"It's not Liza who's looking for a job." I said as I gave him his change.

"I meant your sister-in-law of course." Ferguson said with an indulgent smile before he left.

Well that was the weirdest encounter of my life, and given the fact that I was a supernatural creature I'd had many. But then again Ferguson was the main attorney in these parts and it was his business to know what was going on in case he could make money from it.

I was glad when Jess took over, I headed home wondering how to get Prue interested in working for Ferguson. Well going with that I'd heard he was hiring seemed a good thing. I practiced as I ran because Prue was annoyingly good at spotting lies.

Grace and Prue were eating breakfast when I entered the kitchen. There was a thoughtful silence about them.

"So I hear you and Grace are heading over to Tregarran to give me some peace." Prue stated as soon as she noticed me.

"Yeah. But never mind that. Guess what I heard this morning?" I said, sitting down next to Grace and helping myself to some toast.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Know old Ferguson the lawyer? He's hiring again. Looking for a personal assistant or something. I thought it might be good for you." I directed at Prue. "You study law right?"

"Only as a minor." She said, scrutinising me again.

"But it would be something to do." Grace observed. "And I heard from Eloise that Ferguson pays well, even if the hours are long."

"I also hear he's a task master." Prue said dispassionately.

"I thought you'd relish the challenge." Grace said.

Prue didn't seem convinced.

"Well I thought I'd just mention it cause you said you were at a loose end." I stated. "If you are interested hand your CV in at his offices by the end of the week. If you're not…well that's up to you."

"I'll think about it." She said. "But right now I got Billie's table to finish."

With that she got up and left the kitchen.

"I don't think she'll take the job." Grace said.

"Yeah. But it was an idea." I said with a sigh. "So she's ok with us going to Tregarran?"

"As long as she can come use the pool in the day. She'll come back here at night, but she said if we get to use the castle so does she." Grace replied.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that. I'd better let Mom and Dad know that we'll be using Tregarran for a couple of days." I realised.

"Ok." Grace said.

"But I'll do the dishes first." I stated.

"I'll help you. Then you can phone before we go pack." Grace said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I said and kissed her.

"Then let's implement it." Grace said, kissing me for a long moment before we set about our day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>**Here's a little something extra for you all. I was going to wait until WTST had finished and then post OT of things from Olwen's POV, but after some consideration I've decided that I'll put the odd extra scene at the bottom of chapters. You don't need to read this if you don't want to, but it'll give a few extra clues as to who Olwen is that Tony doesn't know yet. <strong>

**So this is in Olwen POV and it's around dawn on New Years Day…**

* * *

><p>This land in the west was strange. Here in this small corner of a very big land Kyelax called America, wolf men guarded people from stone men. In my land the wolf men were sick people cursed by the bite of another, to kill them helped them end their torture. They would die in the end, but they would not curse others if they were dead sooner. That was my duty when it came to the poor wolves.<p>

These wolves of the west were noble creatures. They were bigger for a start. They were the wolves of giants. The people who became the wolves were themselves giants. They would not fit in a house lest they stand over the fire pit. These wolves were beautiful, noble creatures and they killed only the stone men who threatened their tribe. They were like me, warriors to the last. They'd taken the wolf spirit, like I had taken the fury of winter, and now we were the warriors who fought the stone men.

Yet they had allowed stone men to live near their border at some point. Perhaps they were the 'veggies' the living stone man and his sister spoke of. The ones with eyes of gold to show they fed only on animals. That must be who had lived in this vast white house once, but not anymore. Although my senses had led me here it was clear the stone men had long gone.

Or perhaps not.

I freed my sword and waited as the stone man approached. It thought I was a normal person, helpless and free for the taking. I waited, drawing on the winter within and allowing it to infuse my sword as the stone man came closer. I wanted to wait until it was in striking distance and then I'd decapitate it in one swift move before I took out its companion hanging back for the scraps.

Just as I turned there was a growl and a thud, I looked to see an enormous chestnut wolf tearing apart the stone man. The other stone man was moving now. It was going to hurt the wolf. I moved quickly, vaulting the wolf and swinging my sword around in an arc and it went through the stone man's neck. As the body fell I cut it into many pieces. This stone man would not return.

Then I turned to the wolf and watched him as he tore the first stone man to shreds. The living stone man, Tony, had been right, the teeth and claws were perfect for destroying a stone man. What would it be like to have those weapons ready and not wait for the fury of winter to bless my sword?

The wolf finished his work and he raised his head looking down over his proud muzzle with leaf-green eyes. I don't know why, but I tapped his cheek because he had done a good job. The fur on his cheek felt soft and I wanted to stroke it. I hadn't wanted to stroke the other wolf. The one called Twain.

I would have stroked this new wolf, but that would be wrong when we had stone men to burn. I began to gather up the pieces and piled them up. I started to place wood too, ready to burn.

"No!" A man yelled in the language of English.

I turned back to the wolf, but now he was a man. A man who was naked in this strange time, but he wasn't shy. He didn't seem to have the shyness that Kyelax did about being in the clothes the gods had given him. I was happy to meet someone in this shy time who had no problem to be naked.

"In the woods." He said in the English again, and I knew enough of that strange language now to know what he wanted.

I followed him into the trees. Both of us carried bits of the stone men. I dropped mine on top of the ones he had brought. Then moved swiftly back that mile to where that big house was. I picked up as much of the stone man pieces as I could. There was enough for the wolf-man to carry and he would get them all. I passed him on the path back and saw he had pulled on trousers. Perhaps he was feeling the cold now that the fury of winter was starting to seep away from me, and cooling the air about me.

I built a fire and was lighting it when the wolf-man came back with the final pieces and he added them to the fire. I watched him, feeling drawn to him as the firelight danced on his dark skin and warrior body. I wanted to reach out and feel along those lines to see if the muscles felt as firm as they looked.

His eyes were green like the pines drenched in summer sun. I was drawn into them. Some magic compelled me to step forward because I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to make this man my own. He would be my husband over and over until our lives were ended. As I looked into his eyes I knew I wanted sex with no man but him ever again. I hadn't had this experience with him, but I knew he would pleasure me.

I wanted to kiss him, but I also wanted to run away. I knew some magic was being cast on me. It was something beyond the fury of winter, something that threatened to thaw it. I needed the fury of winter to destroy the stone men. I knew I had to weave my own spell on the wolf-man, to escape him until I had chance to think.

I stepped closer to the wolf-man until I could feel the heat of his body wash over me like the warm glow of a furnace. Everything about him was heat and I wanted to be warmed. I couldn't be warmed because of my duty so I moved my hand across his eyes and he closed them.

One kiss wouldn't hurt. I stepped closer again and went up onto my toes. I placed my lips to his and it was magical. I could have melted into him and enjoyed his heat and the pleasure I knew he would bring me.

As I felt the fury of winter leave me I panicked. I pulled away from him and ran fast until I reached my house. I knew he wouldn't follow me; my scent was lost in the falling snow.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>The three of us spent Monday at Tregarran. After her initial moan Prue was actually a laugh that day. She was good at putting on a fun façade, only letting her mask slip when she was really down. I doubt I would have seen it at all if I didn't live with Grace. It was only because Prue could be honest in front of Grace that I ever got to see any of it.<p>

Grace was the only person Prue could be one hundred percent honest with. I felt angry with myself that Grace couldn't be one hundred percent honest with Prue. Me being in her life had taken away that possibility. Of course there was always a way to let the sisters be close again but I'd have to run it past Grace. After all, Prue was her sister so it was her call.

Prue stayed until eight, which was just after dinner. Grace drove her back to the Stables while I washed and wiped the dishes. Once I had that out of the way I decided to set up the hot tub for Grace and me. Well we hadn't really had chance to use it and I'd like to treat her.

It was full and bubbling by the time Grace returned and I met her in the garage.

"If I'd let her she would have stayed here tonight. Which would have defeated the object of us coming here."

"Do you want to go back to the Stables?" I asked.

"No. Prue's just being annoying. Anyway, a few of her old gang showed up, looks like she'll be trashing the Stables instead." Grace observed.

"You want to keep an eye on her?" I offered.

"I can't treat her like a kid forever." Grace said sadly. "I guess I got to leave her grow up and spread her wings."

"In that case, I got something that will take your mind off Prue and relax you all at the same time." I said as I pushed her coat off her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I'm feeling relaxed already." Grace said with a giggle.

"Oh this isn't the relaxing bit, I just couldn't resist." I said with growl.

"Then what have you got in mind?" She asked.

"Wait and see." I said, gathering her into my arms.

Grace laughed as she placed her arms around my neck.

"I can walk." She said as she wiggled her legs, but settled into my arms.

"I thought you were into all this romantic stuff." I observed as I kissed her.

"Well maybe this isn't so bad." Grace said, running her nose along my ear. "So where do you want to take me?"

"Wait and see." I said and carried her up the stairs and into the spa.

"Ooh, our own little hot tub party." She said as I placed her on the floor.

"Yeah. And for once a little champagne since we don't need to travel anywhere." I said, indicating the bottle in a bucket of ice.

"Bubbly and bubbles." Grace said, running her hands up over my shoulders and back down to my chest. "Sounds amazing."

"Yeah." I agreed as I kissed her again.

"So is there any special dress code?" She asked, pulling at the collar of my t-shirt.

"I was thinking something along the line of your birthday suit." I whispered into her ear.

Grace giggled, then stepped away from me, giving me a sultry look as her hands went to the top buttons of her blouse.

"So I guess this is against the dress code." She said as she began to unbutton her blouse slowly.

"Yeah." I said. "Just like this." I added and pulled off my t-shirt.

"Uh-uh." Grace said, pulling it back down. "Do it slowly."

"Slowly?" I asked with a nervous giggle as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah." Grace replied in a husky voice. "Like this."

She began unbuttoning her blouse really slow and it was so sexy. I knew I wouldn't look nothing as good as that, and it was really hard pulling off my t-shirt so slowly. It just wasn't the same, pulling it up over my head, as it was to unbutton it. Grace laughed at me.

"Ok." She said. "Just strip off. I like the end product too much to wait."

I grinned and pulled off my pants and underwear in one as Grace removed the rest of her clothes.

"So let's do this." She said excitedly, taking my hand and pulling me over to the hot tub.

"Ok." I said and climbed in, before I held out my hand to Grace and helped her in.

We settled down into the bubbling water and I poured us each a glass of champagne before putting it back in the ice bucket. We clinked glasses and I took a sip, although I didn't see what all the fuss was about, it wasn't all that great.

"You know." Grace said as she hooked her legs over mine while still sitting beside me. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you drink alcohol."

"Yeah. I don't really like it. It knocks my senses out and I get disorientated." I replied.

"That's what it's supposed to do." Grace pointed out.

"But I got extra senses that it's probably wise not to disorientate." I stated.

"So how come you're drinking tonight?" She asked.

"One glass won't hurt." I said with a shrug. "I thought it would add to the experience and it's not that strong. But you're supposed to sup bubbly in a hot tub right?"

"Yeah." Grace said, moving closer and kissing my lips. "It's perfectly alright."

"And I've never seen you drink."

"I don't." Grace said. "From all the parties and whatever I've attended for the sake of promoting Darktide I got good at pretending. I did put it around that I was t-total at first, but unless it's for religious reasons people think you're just being fussy."

"Why do they think you have to drink to have a good time?" I asked.

"We can do that all on our own." Grace said, taking my glass and putting it down on the floor along with her own. "And you taste a lot better anyway." She said, pulling my face to hers and kissing my lips.

We had a lot of fun in the hot tub and then up in bed before we finally settled down to sleep. I was a little sad that I had to go to work early the next day or I would have done more with Grace that night. Maybe Mom and Dad would be away until next week and we'd have Saturday into Sunday to have some fun.

I mused on this as I ran to work the next morning, devising ways in which we could really make it memorable. Not that Grace needed anything, she always made it memorable, but I wanted to keep things interesting for her. I wanted her to always feel special and loved.

"You and Grace have a good night?" Bob asked.

"What?" I replied, blinking and realising I was in the middle of counting the papers.

"You've been out of it all morning with a stupid grin on your face." He remarked.

"Sorry." I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I was teasing Tone, I'm glad you and Grace are happy." Bob said with a smile. "At least some of us should be."

"So, any news on the Eloise front?" I asked.

"I heard something about Ferguson offering her a partnership, but I can't bring myself to care now." Bob said apathetically, before his tones became more emotional. "She killed my baby, I'd prefer her to leave."

"You don't mean that." I said.

"Look into my mind and you'll see I mean every word of it." Bob said firmly.

"Ok. You hate her and I don't blame you. But you might feel different in a year or two." I suggested.

"I'm never gonna forgive her." Bob growled.

"I know." I said. "But speaking hypothetically, if she was somehow still pregnant and Ferguson offering her the partnership is the thing that keeps her here and makes her have the baby, would you want it then?"

"Don't Tony." Bob said sharply. "Whenever you ask something hypothetically I always feel like there's a grain of truth in there somewhere. I don't even want to imagine a scenario like that because it would give me hope, and I don't want to be crushed again."

"Ok."

"I know this is hard because you're stuck in the middle of this. Don't think you have to hate on Eloise for my sake. Just don't talk about her to me."

"I won't." I replied.

"Good." Bob said with a nod of his head. "So how are things working out with Prue now?"

"You know. Still her normal teasing self." I replied. "Although she did have her friends round to the Stables last night so maybe she won't grouch so much at Grace and me for having a good time."

"Yeah. Well tell her if she ever needs guys to make up the numbers…"

"I'll tell her to give you a ring." I said with a chuckle.

Bob snorted and then shook his head.

We started chatting about the dross that was on TV as we carried on through the rest of the morning. Bob left at half seven and I didn't see anyone controversial that morning, I can't tell you how happy I was about that.

Back at Tregarran I ate breakfast with Grace, then I spent the day clearing up after us while she got on with her writing. It was a nice day, even when we popped over to check on Prue because Grace hadn't heard from her all morning. Prue was being visited by her old school friends who were taking a break now the kids were back in school.

They were reminiscing about old times, and only stopped to swamp Grace with questions about her books. Prue didn't mind, she basked in the reflected glory of her famous sister. It was obvious Prue had read some of the books now because she was able to get in on the conversation.

Then came the inevitable Brody is Tony moment, and they all had a good laugh about that. I laughed along, but declined to give them a full display of the similarities and excused myself before they started goading me into undressing. I went to the kitchen and had a glass of cola and a Danish while I waited for Grace. I wish I had a book with me or something since I was waiting for an hour, but finally she appeared and was extremely happy.

Since Grace was so very happy that Prue was socialising and getting out of her rut I didn't say anything about the women teasing me. I didn't want to destroy her buzz now she wasn't worrying about Prue so much.

When we were driving back Grace was smiling, as she was lost in her thoughts, but just before the turning to Tregarran she said, "Don't go home just yet."

"Ok." I replied and carried on heading along Olympic Drive.

"Let's go hunting." She said. "We haven't been in a while, and with Prue distracted for the day we don't have to think up an excuse for where we're going and for so long."

"I like your plan." I said as I made my way onto the highway. "Shall we head north?"

"Yeah." Grace agreed. "Have we got time to go to where you would on the Res?"

"Well I don't hunt on the Res, it's not allowed. And although you're a half vampire, you were made and there's the whole getting past the elders headache. They prefer advance warning for stuff like that. Mostly so they can discuss whether you're a risk or not." I replied.

"But I'm not a risk." Grace protested.

"Yeah. But the elders get tetchy about the safety of the village. But like I said, I'm not allowed to hunt on the Res anyway, but I can take you to where I normally go. We can park up by the Cullen House and we'll more or less be there." I stated.

"Have I ever been there?" Grace asked.

"Remember Christmas in junior year? We dropped gifts off to Ebony and Nahuel at the big white house?"

"I vaguely recall that. I think I was half asleep at the time. It was a busy day." She observed.

"Yeah. Anyway, that's the Cullen House." I remarked.

"I'd like to see that. If I remember the stories right isn't that where your Great-Grandfather was living when he met your Great-Grandmother." Grace observed.

"Yeah. And it's where Granny Ness was born and Mom too." I added.

"So your family has a lot of history there."

"Yeah. Liza and me should have been born there too, but Mom went walkabouts and we were born down on the Res."

"Oh yeah. That had to be bad, thinking you have to give up your kids like that. To not even know they survived." Grace said sadly.

I nodded, then forced myself to brighten up.

"But Mom got us back and is getting all those experiences with Billie that she never had with us. So there was a happy ending." I stated brightly.

"You prefer not to think of the dark past." Grace observed.

"We can't change it so why dwell?" I said with a shrug. "We're gonna live a long time Grace and it's not always gonna be happy and light. If we can't let the dark stuff go we'll get bogged down and eternity will be bleak. That's no way to survive this too long life."

"So your tip is to let the dark stuff slide and concentrate on the good."

"Yeah. Cause when you dwell in darkness you end up like the Volturi." I said. "That's how Mom went all Esther-Marie, because she didn't think she deserved the light after hiding us from Dad, and let the darkness engulf her."

"Was Esther-Marie scary?"

"She was indifferent. That can be scarier than hatred or anger. The fact that she doesn't care what's happening to you is spine tingling." I said with a shiver. "Remember in my dream, that model of Esther-Marie was lifted right out of Dad's head. With a few extra's I've picked up from other people who saw her like that. Even Jane was frightened of Esther-Marie because you never knew what infraction she'd bring you to book on and she wasn't so sure of her footing by that point that Aro she couldn't be certain that Aro might not listen to Esther-Marie and get rid of her."

"That's why it happened in your dream." Grace observed.

"Yeah. Although I think that was on Esther-Marie's orders rather than Aro's."

"So what I witnessed is what happens if dwell on the darkness and the negativity?" She summarised.

I nodded.

"Then I guess it's good that you don't dwell on darkness." She said softly and stroked my cheek.

I wanted to change the subject at that point and we happened to be passing the turnoff for Port Angeles.

"Hey, if we finish hunting early enough shall we go check out a movie in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"I'd rather have fun out hunting today without any timeframe in mind and then go to the cinema in Ridgeborough tomorrow." Grace replied. "Or we could come back to Port Angeles, but not tonight. I don't want us to have to cut hunting short because we're thinking about the cinema."

"Ok. Then we'll hunt today and catch a movie tomorrow."

"Thanks." Grace said, stroking my hand. "What film was you thinking of seeing?"

"I was gonna take a chance." I said. "I actually have no idea what's in at the moment."

"We'll check out the listings in the morning."

"Yeah." I agreed. "What type of film would you prefer?"

"Something funny." Grace replied. "I want to laugh until my lungs fall out."

"Well hopefully not that funny." I joked.

"Well yeah, I like my lungs on the inside. But you know what I mean." She said with a grin.

"You want something full of great big belly laughs." I stated.

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Then we'll look for something that fits the bill."

"I think I saw a trailer of something coming up soon." She continued. "But at the same time I'm hesitant because it's a Kat Perez movie."

"Ah."

"Yeah. But, Simon is in it so…"

"I think we should give it the benefit of the doubt for him." I observed. "And I can't believe he's done another film with Perez."

"I know." Grace said in shock. "You think he'd stay well away from her, but I guess he made this before his career kicked off."

"Knowing Simon he'd probably still do work with Perez whenever she asks him because it was in her movie he got his break." I stated.

"Well it depends on how much influence Kat Perez had in casting her co-stars."

"I guess." I said, as I made the turning for the House. "We're nearly there."

"Already?"

"Yeah. The House is on this side of Forks, La Push on the other." I explained.

"Oh wait, I think I sort of remember now." Grace said, looking at the overgrowing trees through narrow eyes. "This tunnel of trees is bringing it back to me. I remember the house, it looks like something out of the nineteenth century from the front, but it's all big and airy inside. Is there a lot of glass at the back? I remember it was like a mirror."

"That's right." I said with a grin as I got the images direct from Grace's mind. "Although it's a little grimy at the moment because no-one's here to keep house." I said as we came up along the overgrown lawn and the house appeared in the distance.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out. The gravel on the floor was patched with weeds starting to take over. If Carlisle and Esme decided to come back here they'd have some work to do before they could move in properly.

"You're thinking of chores you can do aren't you?" Grace asked, taking my hand.

"Maybe in the summer I could come and do the odd thing here and there. We might want to live here one day." I replied. "But either way, I'd like to do something nice for Carlisle and Esme."

"Then we'll do it together." Grace said, and kissed my cheek. "They did so much for you as a kid how couldn't I thank them?"

I smiled back at her, kissed her forehead, then pulled away.

"Let's go hunt." I announced.

"Yay!" Grace said excitedly, taking my hand tight and we ran into the trees.

Once we were deep enough in we began hunting. It wasn't long before we came across a herd of deer. I guess there wasn't as many vampires that needed feeding in the area now. Well it didn't really matter, the feeding was good and it got my blood up.

I was glad we hadn't made plans to go to the cinema that night cause I wanted Grace all to myself now. I grabbed hold of her and kissed her. She giggled as she slipped out of my arms, kissed my nose and started running further into the trees. I chased after her, catching her again and this time she leapt up into my arms, wrapping her arms around my head and kissing me deeply.

She kissed at my neck as her fingers delved below the collar of my t-shirt as she began to kiss at my shoulder too. I stumbled back until I felt a tree trunk in my back. Grace reached down to the bottom of my t-shirt and started pulling it up as she continued to kiss me. She pulled it over my head before kissing me again. I had to use one hand to ride up Grace's top so I could pull it off her. It was clear now that Grace wanted to go all the way, so I started to make moves to put her down so we could transfer to the floor.

_No._ She thought as she continued to kiss me._ Turn around._

"What?" I demanded.

"Come on." She said with a grin. "We're out in new woods, let's experiment."

"Ok. I just hope Hunter or Tina or Nobu doesn't happen to come by. Which could happen you know." I stated.

"Well you'd better keep a mind out and hurry up." Grace said with smile.

"You really want to rush this?"

"We can rush things at times you know?" She replied. "It doesn't always have to be slow and protracted pleasure, but hot instant passion that grows and burns and dies, but is still utterly sublime."

"Ok, but you'll still have to take your pants off, and maybe put my t-shirt on." I pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because this tree is really rough and if someone does sneak up on us my t-shirt will cover you like a dress."

"Ok." Grace said with a grin as she jumped out of my arms and swooped down to pick up my t-shirt.

She pulled it on before she wriggled out of her jeans and underwear; the t-shirt covered her, just about. She leapt back up into my arms and started kissing me again. Her fingers working to undo my jeans as I gently backed her against the tree.

Well I'd been worrying about keeping things interesting for Grace. It seemed like I didn't have to with her imagination. And I really didn't care that she wanted to get to understand the mechanics of this better for her books, as long as she was getting pleasure too.

It was quick, but the pleasure was no less intense. I was glad to read that pleasure in Grace's mind too, I'd been worried she might not reach the summit, but I guess she was already part way there and enhanced by the blood.

Before I even got my breath back Grace pushed at me and I backed up enough for her to get down out of my arms. She giggled a little as she pulled her underwear and jeans back on, but I noticed she kept my t-shirt. She looked at me for a moment and I couldn't work out what was wrong until she refastened the button on my jeans. She laughed, taking my hand before we began strolling back toward the House.

"That was fun." She observed. "We should try that again sometime."

"You really liked it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It adds variety." She declared.

"Variety?" I questioned.

"Yeah. We're both flexible and have bags of energy why shouldn't we experiment a little?" She replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know Mom had a copy of the Karma Sutra hidden away in her room. Maybe I'll go retrieve it."

"Ok." I replied a little uncertain.

"We won't do anything you feel uncomfortable with." She promised before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks."

"You're still shy about discussing these things, but you shouldn't be. I'm your imprint Tony, that means we're together forever right?"

"Right."

"And we should trust each other with our ultimate fantasy. So maybe in a week, just to give you time to think, or work up the courage to say, we'll tell each other our ultimate fantasy." She stated.

"Will we get to act it out?" I asked curiously.

"Well it depends. There's some things I'm not willing to do, but I won't tell you yet cause I want you to be honest with me." She replied.

"Ok."

"What is that god awful smell?" Grace demanded as we stepped into a clearing.

I sniffed and shuddered.

"Burnt vampire." I said, and sure enough there was evidence of a pyre. "Two, judging by the amount of ash. Just be glad that this is about five days old and has been damped down. When it's fresh it's a lot more potent. It really burns the sinuses."

"Oh god. I don't know how that could be any stronger." Grace said, pinching her nose shut.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked.

Grace nodded.

I took her hand and we ran from the clearing until we got back to the truck. We stood there for a long time just breathing deeply.

"I can still smell it!" Grace exclaimed.

"It'll take a while to clear." I said. "Why don't we head away from here, it might help."

"Ok." Grace said, and she jumped in the truck without another word.

I got in too and drove away from the house.

"I can't believe people died out there." She said.

"We don't know if the vamps had time to feed." I reassured her.

"I was referring to the vampires." Grace said flatly.

"If they died there then they're obviously carnies, or the pack wouldn't have killed them." I stated.

"How do you know the pack did it?" She asked.

"Who else would it be this close to La Push?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry about those vampires." I said. "If the pack took them out they were hunting here on veggie land. If we'd come across them we'd have to kill them too."

"That's the one down side to this life." Grace said with a sigh. "All the killing."

"We don't come across them so often now." I said. "And it's not like it's every day. Or even every year. It's something we might have to do, but really there's no guarantee we'll ever be in a situation where we actually have to kill other vampires. Everything's more stable than it used to be, and with clearly defined boundaries there's no excuse for the carnies."

"That's a relief." Grace said with a sigh. "I don't want to kill sentient creatures if I can help it, even if they are carnies."

"Well I wouldn't kill a carnie just for their diet, but if they were breaking our laws or trying to kill me and especially you, then I would kill them." I said firmly.

"I would kill them if you were in trouble." Grace said.

"And to defend yourself." I said firmly.

"It would depend." Grace replied.

"On what?" I demanded.

"On whether they got you first." She said softly.

"Grace, you always got to protect yourself, even if you think I'm a goner." I said, feeling worried. "There are vampires out there with powers you wouldn't believe. Vampires who could make you think I'm dead."

"I wouldn't be so foolish as to take them at their word." Grace protested.

"Yeah, but they could make you 'see' my body or even see me killed. Thy can bend your mind in that way. That's why you have to promise me, no matter what, you'll fight to live."

"Ok. But if it turns out to be true then I'll go with you into that good night once I know for certain that it's really real, and not just imaginary."

"Yeah, well if that ever did happen make sure you're one hundred percent certain that I'm dead."

"Why?"

"Because if Edward had checked his facts before going to commit suicide the Volturi would have been none the wiser about our family." I said. "At least they wouldn't have known about Bella or coveted Edward and Alice's powers so much so that they'd stop at nothing to get them."

"That would be the time Edward thought Bella had died." Grace observed.

"Yeah. A lot of missteps led to him running off to Italy, but if he'd just kept his phone a minuet longer it could have all been straightened out. But no, he was determined to die if Bella was dead and so the Volturi got interested in the Cullens."

"Do you think they would have come after Nessie if Edward hadn't gone to Italy?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean the pack would have still killed Laurent, which would have led to Irina first hating on the Cullens for protecting the wolves, then deciding to reconcile for the sake of family, only to view Granny Ness from afar. She still would have gone to the Volturi with news that the Cullens had made an 'Immortal Child' and they would have come to take them out. Only difference is that they wouldn't have had a plan in place and it would have taken them longer to mobilise and perhaps there would have been a smaller representation of the guard because Aro wouldn't have wanted to be there to try and orchestrate the conversion of Edward and Alice. It might have given Bella and Edward time to go to Volterra and show them their minds. Although they might have got killed, but at least there would have been no grandstanding and it would have given Grandpa Jake the opportunity to smuggle Granny Ness away."

"But then your mom wouldn't have been born on the Res and she never would have met your dad so you never would have been born…"

"But how much simpler would your life have been then?" I asked.

"Not really. I'd be in a loveless society marriage just to keep Mom and Dad happy. I would have been miserable, and I wouldn't have my creative outlet. I'd just be nothing." Grace said sadly.

"That's not true." I said.

"That's how I'd feel because I wouldn't have the confidence to do things my way. I'd still be the doormat Naomi walked over every day in middle school."

"No you wouldn't." I said, shaking my head. "You would have found your feet in college and you would have done well for yourself."

"I would have finished college and taken the career my parents wanted me to and married the guy they chose. I wouldn't be a best selling author finally getting to be with the man I love. Don't argue about this with me Tony. I know the weak me, she's still in there, but being in contact with you in high school made the stronger my flourish. I'm certain of that. Just like you said I helped you through your shyness, you helped me through feeling inadequate. You just got to accept that." She stated.

"And you need to accept that all I see in you is strength. I can't imagine you just folding to your parents like that. Not when it's the rest of your life they're dictating." I took breath and let it go. "I think we should agree to disagree on that one." I suggested.

"Yeah." Grace said before taking a calming breath.

"I hate arguing with you." I said.

"I know you do." Grace said. "But I've said before, we don't have to agree on everything. We're imprints, not clones. I guess you are gonna see me differently from how I see myself, just as I see you differently. I guess we're all a little self-conscious underneath. Even Prue."

"Yeah." I agreed. "So what do you want to do tonight? Shall we get take out and rent a home movie?"

"Yeah." Grace said with a smile. "I'd like pizza."

"Then pizza it is." I said with a grin. "Shall we stop by the super store to buy a new film or do want to watch something retro?"

"I think I'll pick something from the family library. There's so much there that I probably haven't seen them all, and if I have I wouldn't mind watching again."

"Then our only stop is the pizza place." I said with a grin.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get it delivered." Grace said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because we're all dishevelled and dirty. Besides, you're not wearing a top and I'm not giving this t-shirt up now. I like it too much." She said firmly.

"Well it does look better on you than it does on me." I conceded. "But not as good as the other t-shirt I gave you."

"Oh, I still got that." Grace said with a mischievous smile. "It's a bit worn now from how often I wore it, but I could never throw it away."

"I still got some t-shirts like it if you'd like more." I said.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't be the first thing you ever gave me." She replied.

"Yeah. But you did look hot in that t-shirt. It sits on your figure just right. It's like false modesty. It covers everything, but your shape is clearly defined."

"You really put a lot of thought into admiring me when we were younger didn't you?" Grace teased.

"Well there wasn't much thought needed. You're so attractive that it's hard not to admire your beauty. Coupled with your intelligence and kind nature how can I not admire you?"

"Tony, that's beautiful." Grace said with a sigh and reached out to stroke back my hair.

I smiled, not sure what to say, but I really liked how she stroked my hair back.

"You wanna watch the road?" Grace asked in an amused voice.

I blinked and realised I'd shut my eyes, drifting into the feel of her hand. I cleared my throat and straightened out my back as I sat up as far as I could in the cab. Grace chuckled at me.

"I love you Tony Black." She said wistfully, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Grace Pearson." I replied.

"Yeah." Grace said, looking thoughtful. "So when am I gonna become Grace Black?"

"I thought you would have stuck with your maiden name, or at least hyphenated it." I replied, maybe trying to dodge the question a little.

"Maybe, but that was my not so subtle hint to ask when you'll make an honest woman of me." Grace stated.

"Whenever you want." I said.

"Well that's romantic." Grace deadpanned.

"I don't need marriage to know I belong with you, but I'm not against the idea either. Now I know it's something you want I'll buy you a ring and propose to you, but to keep it exciting, I'll just spring it on you one day." I stated.

"That seems ok." Grace conceded. "As long as the proposal isn't big and showy and public. I don't want to be corralled into a situation where I have to say yes to save embarrassment, or I'll say no, even if my answer is really yes."

"Wow. That's almost contrariness of Liza proportions." I observed.

"Maybe. But I don't like to be forced into anything now I got my confidence."

"It'll be completely private and something significant to us." I stated. "But I won't let on before hand."

"You know you will." Grace said with a grin.

"Well maybe, but I won't deliberately tell you." I corrected. "I'll just get all awkward and obvious and broadcasting everything so you'll know exactly what I'm up to by the time I do it."

Grace laughed.

"Although I'll wait until spring break." I decided.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because Liza can help me pick a ring out for you." I stated. "If I ask Prue she'll blab and tell you all my plans. Then it won't be a surprise."

"And she might be too busy if she takes up that post with Ferguson." Grace added.

"Yeah. Do you think she should?"

"Even if it's only for now it's something for her to do. She'd probably go crazy if she had to do that job forever, but for a month or too it will take her mind off her current down time." Grace stated.

"I hope she gets a lot out of it." I said. "But you know, weirdly I think she'd be good as a nanny for Billie. I think she'd like to do that."

"Have you been reading her mind?"

"Not about that." I said. "But the way she speaks about Billie, and I took a peek at the table."

"She'll kill you if she finds out." Grace said.

"I know. She'll never find out. Anyway, she's painted a picture of Billie like a woodland fairy, maybe more of a brownie. She's in a autumn woodland with brambles and blackberries and fallen oak leaves and she's surrounded by lady bugs and other beetles."

"Wow. I didn't know Prue was so talented." Grace observed. "She sure kept that quiet."

"Would it be something your parents would have approved of?" I asked carefully.

"As a hobby, but not as a career." Grace replied. "Prue learnt early on what to push and what to suppress. If she gave in with one aspect of her life she could get away with more in another part. I wonder how she kept the art thing secret?"

"Maybe it's something she discovered in college, or maybe out in that commune." I suggested.

"Could be. I mean in high school all her time was taken up by boys and cheer leading. Although I suppose there was a lot of promise in all those banners she made. They were always imaginative." Grace reasoned.

"What would you say if I asked Mom about Prue looking after Billie now and again?" I put in quickly since our conversation had drifted away from my original point a little.

"But she'd notice that she ages fast."

"I know." I said.

"But…" Grace trailed off and then gave me a harsh look. "You want Prue to know about our world which is a life sentence on any human who finds out. And if you so much as make one suggestion about turning her into a vampire I swear to god I'll punch you."

"Relax. The laws are different now." I said in soothing tones. "As long as we present a good case before the Coalition then Prue can know. After all, you're the only family she has left, it would be wrong to take that from her. And Prue's not a blabber mouth so she's not gonna tell anyone."

"You've really been thinking about this." Grace observed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you like to be honest with your loved ones, and now you can't with Prue. And what about in ten years time, will you fake your own death or cut her out of your life?" I asked.

"I haven't thought about that." Grace said sadly. "Either way she'll be left on her own. Maybe we should tell her."

"Yeah."

"Do we really have to wait for approval?" Grace asked after thinking for a while.

"Unless she stumbles on the secret herself, then yeah." I stated.

"Could we make her accidentally find out?"

"Well wouldn't she be pissed that you didn't tell her?" I asked.

"Not if she knew her life depended on it." Grace said. "She'll understand."

"Ok. Then we'll think of a way to have her find out." I said.

"Ok. Now we got that sorted, can we talk about something else? How did Liza get on?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Well Prue was with us all day yesterday, and then we were a little busy." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah." I said with a grin. "Liza and Mal pulled it off and the Hickman guy has agreed to work with the Coalition."

"I'm glad it worked out. I bet Jane is happy for that mole."

"Yeah. Not as much as Catalina though since it's on her turf. She is especially thrilled by it." I stated.

"So when's your mom and dad back?"

"I don't know. They're taking Billie to Disney Land and to Insect World. That should be good for her."

"I wished we'd gone with them now." Grace said wistfully.

"Maybe we'll go there on our honeymoon." I said with a wink.

"Yeah. I want somewhere we can be alone and ourselves when we go on honeymoon." Grace stated.

I chuckled as I turned onto the drive of Tregarran.

I was looking forward to my night with Grace and wasn't expecting there to be a car parked outside Tregarran. I drew to a stop and got out, not really thinking about the fact that I wasn't wearing a top. I was more concerned with who was visiting.

"Tony you have returned." Layla cried as she jumped out of the car and hugged me. "Where are your clothes? This is no way to be dressed when I introduce you to your cousin."

"Layl, calm down." Masen said in soothing tones as he got out of the car too and put his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we let Tony open up the hall and then we all can go talk inside."

"Ok." She said, nodding her head. "Tony go and get dressed and we'll meet you in the informal sitting room."

"Yes Auntie Layla." I said and jumped back in the truck.

_What's going on?_ Grace asked and I had to quickly pull up my shield to protect our convo from Masen.

_Not sure. Layla said I'm gonna meet my cousin; I think she might be talking about her daughter, but I can't be certain._ I said.

_Wait. Isn't she one of Alec's kids?_ Grace asked.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

_So they freed them all?_ Grace asked with hope.

_I don't know. Let's just go change and we can find out._ I said as I parked up in the garage.

Grace and I made our way quickly up the steps to the ground floor door, I had to unlock it, and then we headed up to my room where we changed quickly. Grace ran a brush through her hair and threw it up into a ponytail before we went back down to the informal sitting room where Layla and Masen was sat on a sofa and in the arm chair next to them was a girl who was almost the double of Layla, but her cobalt eyes were a shocking contrast to the warmer gold tones of her mother.

"Tony, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, your cousin, Lilly." Layla said with a smile as she indicated the girl.

"Hi Cousin Lilly." I said, holding out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Cousin Tony." She replied in solemn tones as she stood up to shake my hand. "And who is your delightful companion?"

"This is my girlfriend Grace." I said, putting my arm about her waist and bringing her forward.

"Pleased to meet you." Grace said with a smile.

Lilly nodded her head, and then her eyes widened.

"You are the made half blood." She observed. "Auntie Jane mentioned you." She added as she stepped closer to Grace and took her hands as she looked into her eyes. "You couldn't tell if you didn't already know. I am truly honoured to meet you Grace Pearson who also writes the interesting novels."

"You've read my books?" Grace asked with interest.

"Over the last week. Mummy is quite fond of them." Lilly stated. "Aren't you Mum?"

"Yes." Layla replied with a smile.

"And now I am being rude to you Cousin Tony. You are the son of Essie and Tobias. You are very much like your mother." She said, taking my hand as well.

"You're very much like your mother." I replied.

"Talking of your parents." Masen began. "Where are they?"

"California." I replied as Grace, Lilly and I sat down. "They went down to help Jane with something and stayed on to give Billie a treat. They're taking her to different places."

"Right. It was weird turning up here and finding the place empty is all." Masen observed.

"We went hunting." I stated. "And really you're lucky, we're only staying here to give Grace's sister a bit of space over at the Stables when Tregarran is empty."

"And Father is gone too?" Lilly asked.

It took me a moment to remember that she was referring to Alec.

"Yeah. He's down in California too. He's gone to university with Liza and Mal." I stated.

"Because his punishment dictates that he must stay near Liza." Lilly observed.

I nodded.

"I wish it wasn't so. I need to speak to him. Give him a piece of my mind for abandoning us to people who could not protect us." She growled.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Evan and Sarrin were nice enough, but they were no match for those who ambushed us. I fought better than them. It fell to me, along with Ariel, Flora, Jevon, Psyche and Eli to distract the slavers long enough for our younger siblings to escape with Evan and Sarrin leading them. We were overwhelmed, but it mattered not, for half of us had escaped. The holding pens may have been bleak, but we were the eldest and our sacrifice was worth the freedom of our younger siblings.

"But the slavers would not give up so easily, and in ones and twos and threes they were brought back to us. First Fraya and Jerome, they were caught hiding in a creek, hoping the water would mask their scent. The twins Ithaca and Icarus were caught in a store. They thought they wouldn't be taken amongst people, but the vampires lied and said they were escaped mental patients. Tibbi, Trinity and Wako had managed to escape with Evan and Sarrin, but Tibbi got caught in a field after being distracted by something he will not clarify and Trinity and Wako not long after when they went back for him. Xavier was the last to be brought in and they now had us all."

"Were you there long?" I asked.

"About a month. We were to be sold on New Years Eve and who knows what would have happened once we'd been separated. What would happen then? We would become manual slaves that was a given, and possibly sex slaves, because the vampires crave the warmth of our bodies. Some of the half bloods locked in the cells with us spoke with horror of the stories they had heard of vampires who feed on our blood. I would not let that fate befall my siblings, but I couldn't think of a way to free us. Then like some Christmas miracle Auntie Jane and Mum and all the others came to free us. They freed all the dhampir held captive and all the vampires at the auction were arrested. There was a trial, we had to pick out the slavers from the buyers, it was fairly easy. I especially took pleasure in pointing out Jethro, the brute of a guard who took more interest in the girls than was called for. I almost pulled his head off at one point when he took interest in Little May. So called because that's when she was born, three years ago." She said darkly.

"Oh no!" Grace gasped.

"I received grievous injuries for my part, they have only now healed." Lilly said with a mirthless smile and I could see there were lines on her face that like old faded scars. "But it was worth it. Jethro was not allowed near the slaves alone again for fear he'd ruin the merchandise. Although he did find a moment to promise me that he'd pay whatever it took to buy me… And Little May. I doubt I need to draw you a picture of what he had in mind."

"Oh God." Grace gasped, and she pulled Lilly into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to face that."

"I'm perfectly ok." Lilly said. "And I now have a friend for life in Little May."

"I'm glad." Grace said, still hugging Lilly.

"You smell of the woods." Lilly observed, "And of…" She giggled. "Of Tony."

"Well, we can't help smelling like each other." Grace said, sitting up and away from Lilly.

"How long are you guys here for?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"We were hoping to stay for a few months." Masen replied. "While Lilly decides what she wants to do."

"I knew there were other half bloods here and thought it a good place to get ideas." She explained.

"Um…I don't want to be picky here, but we use half vampire or dhampir. Half blood is a Volturi term, usually used in a derogatory fashion." I stated.

"I don't use it in hatred." Lilly said with a frown.

"I know, but some half vampires get angry about it and I thought I'd warn you now, so you can get out of the habit of using it before you come into contact with other half vampires." I replied.

"But isn't your choice derogatory in itself?" Lilly asked. "Half vampire suggests that we are less than vampires."

"That's true, but half blood suggests we're less than anything. Maybe we should think of a new thing to call us now that there's so many of us, but I'll stick with half vampire right now." I said. "Maybe you should bring it up at the summit in the spring."

"I may do so." Lilly replied.

"So you've had a long journey, I'm sure you're hungry." I said, remembering my hosting duties. "Grace and me were gonna order a pizza. Would you care to join us?"

"I would rather something lighter and a place to rest my head." Lilly said to my relief.

"Well we'll go see what's in the kitchen, then we'll show you to one of the guest rooms." I said with a smile. "Auntie Layla, Uncle Masen, would you like to take your usual room?"

"Yeah." Masen replied.

"Do you need me to make up the room?" I asked.

"We're perfectly capable of doing it Tony." Layla chastised. "And we'll make up the room next to ours for Lilly."

"Ok." I said. "Well Cousin Lilly, if you'd like to follow Grace and me we'll sort you out for something to eat."

"Thank you." Lilly said with a smile, rising to her feet.

We led her down to the kitchen and gave her free rein on the pantry. She made herself some sandwiches and asked if she could help herself to some snacks. I motioned for her to go ahead. She was a little hesitant in asking if she could eat up on her room. I gave Lilly a tray and then Grace and me led her upstairs where Layla was waiting to greet her daughter.

"Well Grace and me are gonna order a pizza and we'll be in the rec room if you want us." I stated.

"Very well." Layla said with a smile. "Goodnight both."

We all exchanged goodnights and Grace and me went back down stairs. We ordered our pizza and watched a movie before we headed up to bed. I guess it was a good job that we'd already had some fun that day, because until I determined exactly how much Uncle Masen would sense, I couldn't get into it.

We went to sleep and it just seemed weird how things changed so fast. What surprises would be awaiting us tomorrow? Well I guess we'd have to wait and see. For now, all Grace and me could do was sleep. And so we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for readingPlease review<strong>

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>And now for a bit more from Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>I went back to the big white house every day after I met the bronze wolf. I didn't want to, but something made me return. In those thoughts I realised I was telling a lie to my soul. I knew why I went back. I wanted to see the bronze wolf with the green eyes once more. More than the wolf I wanted to see the man with his sad eyes in his warrior face. I wanted to trace the line of his muscles, see his skin in the sunlight, would it look as dark? Would it glow as red as it did in the firelight?<p>

Would he be interested in a contract of marriage so I might have him to myself for a year? Or was he free for sex being bound to no other? It didn't matter, as long as I got to know him.

I wanted all this, but I was afraid to meet him again too. I wanted to keep the fury of winter and could I do that and still have the man? If I allowed myself to feel for him would the cold within me thaw? I would have to sacrifice my wants for what the world needed of me. It needed my protection and my happiness wasn't important.

I didn't see my wolf again. I went back every day but I didn't see him. It was disappointment and relief. What would I do if I saw him again? Would I attempt to talk to him, even though he won't understand? Would I simply run? There was no guarantee he liked me and if I knew that it would be better.

It was five days since I had met my wolf and I was around the white house again. I was thinking if I should go closer to the wolf border, maybe I would see him there. If not one of the other wolves would bring him to me. That was stupid, I had to stay away.

I was about to go back to my house when I heard the roar that filled these modern times out in the big towns. Out here in the forest it was unusual, but there was the roar, followed by the big metal cart that moved through some magic the modern men knew. Kyelax called it a car. This was one of the bigger ones that carried useful things in the back. I watched with interest as I saw the flash of dark skin and raven hair. I thought it might be my wolf using this modern means to come to the big white house.

I climbed into one of the towering pines all the way to the top and I had a good view of the clear space in front of the house where the car came to a stop. I watched, feeling my heart thunder as I waited for my wolf to appear. I watched as both doors opened, my wolf was with someone. Then I realised it was not my wolf; it was the stone man's son Tony with his Grace. What were they doing here?

They went into the trees, past the one I hid in. I decided to follow them, I was curious. Why was he here in these parts again? He knew I lived at the nearby lake and had warned me to keep my distance from his Grace. Why would he bring her so close to me? Was this a chance for me to show my sorrow for the dark path of life my actions had sent Grace? I would compensate her anything accept my life, because I was needed to rid the world of the stone men.

I began following them, jumping from tree to tree. They ran slowly at first, but then picked up speed as the darkness drained from Tony's skin and he became the pale living stone man. I had to call on the full force of the fury of winter in order to follow them now. I knew I would pay later, I was using it for personal reasons and not to rid the world of stone men, but I would take the worst of the frost to observe what Tony and his Grace did out here in the vast forests.

It transpired that they were hunting, bringing down deer with nothing but their hands and their teeth. It was quite beautiful to watch, and I questioned why the red eye stone men didn't go along with this way of life. I wouldn't have to kill them if that was the case. I could let go of the fury of winter and seek out my wolf. I was dreaming of such a day as I sat in the tree.

I was lost in the dream for a moment, I didn't notice they had finished feeding and were hiding the carcasses before moving on. Their running was less rushed now; they were relaxing, enjoying the running now they didn't need to feed. I watched as they were playful with each other, there was a connection between them. I could feel it in the nature of things. I hadn't seen it before, but now I did.

I had to think about this. I left them and returned to my house at the lake. I managed to hold onto the fury until I was near the door, but then it left me all at once. The cold was painful, dragging out of me and I fell to the floor. Never had it been so harsh before, but now it whipped out of me, causing the wind to shriek around the lake, whipping it up into waves. The snow fell before the frost took hold and I lay in a shivering.

The fury of winter wanted to punish me harshly because I wanted to be rid of it completely. It wanted to punish me for watching the stone men and not killing them. I pushed myself to my hands and knees and crawled into my house. The fire was dying down. I added wood to the pit and stoked it up until it was roaring, filling my home with flickering light and smoke and the smell that made me think of home.

I lay down on my pallet and pulled the furs around me, hoping to feel warmth, but I could never find it. Not since the stone men took my parents from me. I looked into the dancing flames and I thought of that last time I was happy with my family. The whole village gathered in our big house, surrounding the fire as we shared stories. I had only seen six winters at that point but already I was known as a storyteller. I would be this in the future; I would also follow Mama as a druid. There was so much future I lost when the stone men came, glittering like frost in the cold winter sun. They took my parents and my innocence as over Papa's broken body I took the fury of winter into me and vowed to rid the world of the stone men.

I felt my tears flow, I wished for my family and my people around me once more. More than anything I wished for Mama's hug, always so warm and comforting. But I was out of time and out of place and all I could do was stifle my sobs as my body ached from the cold of the fury of winter.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I got up for work the next morning and was attacked by Lilly, as I was about to leave.<p>

"Sorry Cousin Tony." She said with a gasp. "I thought you were an intruder."

"No." I replied. "Why are you up so early?"

"Thanks to my imprisonment I'm not used to the hours here yet." She explained. "How are you up so early?"

"I got work." I replied. "And I gotta go. We'll chat later."

"Yes." Lilly said with a sad sigh. "It must by nice to work and earn money."

"It is." I replied. "I'll talk to you later."

I left the house and run to the store. I really didn't know what to do about Masen and Layla turning up. I mean I couldn't exactly leave them at Tregarran now, but Grace and me had gone there for a little solitude. At the same time we couldn't return to the Stables because it would be rude when there was guests at Tregarran. I could always phone Mom and Dad and let them know, but they were treating Billie and I didn't want them to cut their vacation short.

I guess I had to be the gracious host until Mom and Dad got back, then Grace and I could return to the Stables.

"I think Dannan is thinking of leaving us." Bob stated as we stepped into the store.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well I knew she'd likely leave us once she'd had the baby, but I think she's gonna do it pretty soon." He explained.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Has your cousin said anything about her moving in with him?" Bob asked carefully.

"I haven't seen much of Alex since Christmas." I admitted. "He's always with Dannan."

"How can people get that intense so quickly?" Bob asked.

"They like each other and want to make it work." I said with a shrug. "And there's no denying that old Quileute magic."

"Yeah. I forgot about that. So you got any girl cousins who's lonely?" Bob asked in mock nonchalance.

"Well I got a girl cousin who just rolled into town, but she's on Dad's side of the family." I replied.

"A hot blooded Italian? Even better." Bob said with a chuckle.

"I don't think she's like that." I said. "She's old fashioned as far as I know."

"You don't know her well." Bob observed in amazement.

"No. She was brought up in Italy by her father's family. They were a big power, managed to convince the courts that her mother was crazy and unfit to raise her. They're a strict Catholic family. I don't think she's ever spoken to guys who are not related to her. Well until now, she decided to track down her mother and found her and now they're reunited and is looking to start a life here in America." I explained, surprised at my own ingenuity when it came to a plausible human back-story for Lilly.

"Did she have a tough upbringing?" Bob asked with concern.

"Yeah. From the little she's said she was a virtual slave to her father's family. She was a child born out of wedlock, but rather than let her stay with her mother so there was no shame on them, they kept her and worked her hard to keep the devil out of her." I stated.

"People still do that?" Bob asked, aghast.

"You'd be surprised." I said with a shrug. "Her family is one of the grand old families of Italy and they still operate like they're at the height of the Roman Empire, and we all know how much they valued girls."

"And your aunt couldn't get her back?" Bob asked.

"The family put a block on her getting anywhere near Lilly. But she's twenty one now, and she won her right to leave." I stated.

"How?"

"Said she was joining a convent and that they were transferring her to America. Then she ran away and tracked her mother down." I stated.

"Wow." Bob said. "I'd like to meet her."

I gave him a look.

"I mean that she sounds like an interesting person. And you know how shy I am, I'd never put the moves on anyone. All that talk about Prue is just mucking about, you know I'd run a mile if she even spoke to me. But your cousin sounds interesting and I'd like to talk to her about her experience." Bob said sincerely.

"Well I haven't had much chance to speak to her myself yet, but I'll send her your way when she wants a friend." I promised.

"Thanks." Bob said with a smile. "So anyway, like I was saying, I'm gonna have to look for someone to replace Dannan soon. So if you hear of anyone who's looking for a job let me know?"

"Ok." I agreed. "When are you expecting Dannan to quit?"

"Well some time next month since the baby's due in March. But I think we might lose her sooner." He said. "I really need to find someone to replace her, because I know she won't be coming back."

"The person will get Dannan's shifts so you won't want anyone who's in school?" I asked cause there'd been someone in inquiring about a Saturday job just before Christmas.

"Yeah. I need someone who can work in the week as well. It's less paperwork than taking on two more people, but I'll have to in an emergency."

"I'll keep a ear out." I promised.

"Thanks." Bob said with a smile. "But keep it under the radar until Dannan gives me a definite date. I don't want her to feel like I'm pushing her out, but I got to be ready for when she does decide to go too."

"Your secrets safe with me." I said. "And if you need more help ask Jess but don't tell Jilly."

"Do you think I'm crazy? I know she's one of Geri's brigade, I'd never give her the perfect ammo to upset Dannan again." Bob said with a snort.

"Sorry. I just say the wrong thing without thinking at times. Thought I'd warn you so you don't pull a me." I replied.

"Well I do get foot in mouth disease from time to time too, but I'm thinking ahead on this thing, so Jilly won't find out. Anyway, she'll recommend one of her friends. I can't stand two Geri spies working here. I'd get rid of Jilly if I could, but she never does anything that could be called a sackable offence." Bob grouched.

"Maybe she won't be so bad once Dannan's gone." I said in hope.

"Because she was so charming before." Bob observed. "No. I just got to keep employing her but not make the mistake of thinking she's a friend. Or even friendly."

"That's probably for the best." I conceded.

"Yeah. So let's forget my employee woes. Any new developments with you and Grace?"

"Well she hinted yesterday that she'd like to get married." I stated.

"What did you say?" Bob asked.

"That I hadn't brought it up because I didn't think she wanted it, but now I do I'll spring it on her sometime." I replied.

"Cool. Well don't forget to give me an invite to the engagement party." He said with a salute.

"Hey, you'll be at the head table." I protested. "As for the wedding itself, who else would I have as a best man?"

"You really mean that?" Bob asked in wonder.

"You're my best friend, of course you'd be my best man." I stated firmly.

"What about Johno?" He questioned.

"You're my best friend Bob. Well Grace is my best best friend, but you're my best male friend. Even in school it was the same. Johno just came with you so we had to be his friend." I said with a shrug as something I'd always tried to suppress out of shame suddenly became apparent to me.

"Really?" Bob asked carefully, unsure how to handle this bit of news.

"Yeah. The guy was an ass. I almost ripped his head off once, lusting after Liza right in front of me. You don't make licentious remarks about a guy's sister. That's just not done." I growled lowly.

"I remember that." Bob observed. "He was so pissed about it. Said you were out of order."

"So what did you say?" I asked.

"I…"

I laughed.

"You told him he was out of order." I stated.

"I thought you didn't read minds if you could avoid it." Bob said, giving me a wary look.

"That one jumped out at me." I said with a shrug. "And I was teasing you anyways."

"Great."

"It is. Glad you had my back, back then." I said, clapping him on the black.

"No problamo." Bob shrugged. "Anyway, it was wrong for Johno to think of Liza in that way."

"Why?"

"Because she's your twin and she's almost like our sister. Besides, dresses aside, I always got the impression Liza was too young for that type of thing. I never for once believed them rumours about her and Simon."

"I'm glad because that's all they were, rumours." I stated. "Do you think we can shift the convo now?"

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How about where the hell is the delivery truck? It should be here by now." I replied.

"Yep. It's late." He observed, checking his watch and then the clock on the wall. "God we should be almost done by now. People will be in wanting papers soon."

"Did they text you to warn they'd be late?" I asked.

"No." Bob said with certainty, but he checked his cell just to be certain. "I'll go phone find out what's going on."

While Bob did that I got on with checking dates. It was probably one of the more boring jobs in the store, but the point was there was always something to do if you looked. There were no excuses to just stand around if you really wanted to work, well most of the time. Sometimes it was real quiet and everything had been done, but those times were rare.

We opened the store at five as usual, although I got tired of explaining that the papers were in transit and should already be here so we didn't know where they were. Most people took it with good-natured ribbing, but there were those who were sour and complained as if we had control over it.

Anyway the papers arrived at six, over two hours late and it was a rush to get them counted in between serving. Everyone seemed to come in at once so Bob had to sort most of the papers on his own. I was just about able to get the round bundles out the back to give him space on the sorting table. The first paperboy was here before Bob had finished counting, but his bundles were ready so he was able to leave straight away.

It led to Bob not being able to leave until nine, when my shift finished.

"I may as well give you a lift back to Tregarran." He said as we were heading out the door.

"Are you even heading out that way?" I asked.

"I wasn't but I could do with the drive to clear my head after that morning." Bob stated.

"Then thank you. I'd appreciate the ride." I stated.

Bob nodded and led me to his van. I climbed in the passenger seat and he began driving.

"Not to question your hospitality, but what's the real reason you're giving me a ride home?" I asked. "I know you got to go to the warehouse today."

"That can wait until tomorrow." Bob said with shrug,

"Then what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I fancy a vacation day and I won't get that if I go home straight away. If I give you a lift home then maybe Grace will invite me to stay for breakfast, keeps me longer from going home to Mom."

"Well if that's all you should have just asked." I said, taking my phone from my pocket. "I'll just text Grace, let her know there's one extra for breakfast."

"Thanks." Bob said with a smile as I text Grace along with Masen just to give him the heads up too just in case he and Layla were doing anything particularly vampire.

When we arrived at Tregarran Lilly was sitting out on the steps drinking a steaming cup of coffee. There was a plate beside her with crumbs on it, I wasn't sure what she'd had to eat, maybe toast.

"Cousin Tony. How was work?" She asked when I got out of the van since Bob had parked round front.

"It was good Cousin Lilly." I replied. "I have a guest coming for breakfast. This is my friend Bob."

"I am pleased to meet you Friend Bob." Lilly said with a nod of her head. "Do you work with Tony at the store?"

"I'm the proprietor." Bob said a little shyly.

"How enterprising." Lilly said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bob said smiling back.

"What are you doing out on the steps?" I asked.

"I always used to breakfast alfresco while watching the sun rise." Lilly explained.

"But it's overcast." Bob observed, looking up at the heavy grey sky.

"Yes. It is a shame, but the air is much cooler here which is more bearable than my homeland." Lilly stated. "Besides, one is able to acknowledge where the sun is by the bright disk moving ever upwards to cross the dome of the sky."

Bob looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Well we were gonna have breakfast with Grace. Would you care to join us?" I asked.

"Thank you Cousin Tony." Lilly said, turning her attention to me. "I would be delighted to join you and your Grace for breakfast for I should know you better. You too Friend Bob if you visit often."

"Bob doesn't usually…" I began but Bob nudged me with his elbow. "Stop by for breakfast but otherwise he practically lives here."

"Then it is my duty to become well acquainted with you Friend Bob." Lilly said, picking up her plate and rising to her feet. "And if I am not too bold in saying, I like your name Bob. It is a palindrome. My name could be shortened to a palindrome if I choose to shorten it to Lil, but I prefer Lilly."

"It's not too bold." Bob said. "And Lilly is a pretty name."

"Yes. It is a flower." Lilly said lightly. "Shall I lead the way Cousin Tony?"

"Be my guest." I said with a wave of my hand.

Lilly smiled, then turned, her long hair caught the breeze and fluttered around her shoulders like a flame in the grey morning before settling down her back. Bob gasped and I resisted the urge to look into his head. It didn't mean anything if he was attracted to Lilly, she was a half vampire and therefore beautiful. It was inevitable human guys would like her, and Bob was way into red heads, so that added to his attraction.

As Lilly led us through the house I give her the low down on what I'd told Bob about her upbringing. She liked the story because it was the best human explanation for her childhood. Although she would have liked to be older than twenty-one I explained it meant she could stay in a place longer if she started at a younger age. By the time we reached the kitchen she was well on board.

When we got to the kitchen Grace was busy with prep, but she hadn't started cooking yet.

"I will help you Cousin Grace." Lilly said and left no place for argument as she went to help Grace.

"Thank you." Grace said with a smile, then turned to Bob. "So what brings you out here this morning?"

"I decided to take a personal day, but I don't want Mom to know." Bob replied.

"You need it." Grace observed.

"Yeah. Do you mind not brining up the E word?" Bob asked.

"I won't." Grace replied.

"E word? Is it elephant?" Lilly asked and we all looked at her in question. "It is what they say, when there is something people avoid discussing but is the undercurrent of every conversation they have whether they want it to be there or not. The elephant in the room."

"Yeah, there's an elephant alright." Bob said. "But with enough idle chatter it'll become like one of those ones in Fantasia and just blow away."

"Fantasia?" Lilly asked with a frown.

"It's a visual imagining of some classical music pieces made by Disney." Grace stated. "We got the DVD in the rec room. You can watch it later if you want to."

"A movie? I would very much like to watch a movie. Uncle Aro never let us. We were only allowed books that met with his approval." She said sadly.

"That's terrible." Bob said. "Like living in a police state."

"It was definitely a dictatorship. No one argued the authority of the three old brothers in our family. They were the word and the law and we had to obey. Thankfully I found a way out and I took it."

"I don't blame you." Bob observed. "I'd do the same if I was in that family. They sound awful."

"Indeed they are. I am glad to be back with Mum and my new step-dad Masen. I truly feel I am a daughter and a person now, and not a worthless dreg who has no right to exist because a piece of paper does not tie my father to my mother." Lilly said with the right air of defiance.

"You don't believe in the sanctity of marriage?" Bob questioned.

"I don't believe God would wish a child punished for something beyond their control. My father's family took it upon themselves to purge the demon from me, for surely one had crawled inside during my parents' unholy union. Would it not have been simpler to give me to Mum and never think of me again? I asked this once, and Uncle Aro said it was for my own good, then I was ordered to serve penance. I was to flog myself twenty times each morning for a week. Matron Gianna ensured this took place."

"That's terrible." Bob said, and he looked about ready to make every member of that family pay for their ill treatment of Lilly.

"You get used to it." Lilly said with a shrug. "And you learn not to ask questions because they were evidence of the demon within. You learn that good children are quiet and listen to adults and do as they are told. It is the only way to suppress the demon."

"If asking questions is a sign of being possessed then I must have the devil inside me." Bob said, trying to lighten the mood, and it worked, it made Lilly laugh.

"Do you ask many questions Friend Bob?" She asked.

"All the time Friend Lilly." Bob replied with a smile. "It's the only way you learn."

"Yes. Learn. I wish to learn now. There is so much of the world I don't know. Could you teach me?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I can teach you what I know, but you have to ask questions to find out." Bob stated.

"That sounds like immense fun." Lilly declared. "I have many questions but I can't think of them right now."

"Well when you think of them give me a ring." He said.

"A ring?" Lilly asked, and started playing with the little silver ring on her pinkie finger and then her eyes widened and she gasped when it occurred to her. "You mean on the phone."

"Yeah." Bob said with a laugh, he thought she was joking.

_They seem to be hitting it off._ Grace said as she placed plates on the breakfast bar.

_Yeah._ I said, looking between them.

"I guess I should give you my number or you won't be able to ring me." Bob said with a chuckle.

"No." Lilly said shaking her head.

"Well ring this anytime you want to talk." Bob said, writing his number down on the pot-it pad he always kept in his pocket in case he needed to write something down in the shop.

He handed the yellow square to Lilly who took it almost reverentially. She looked at the number written down then pulled it to her chest giggling in delight.

"This is the first number I have ever been given by a boy." She observed. "That is a right of passage in this country?"

"Yeah." Bob agreed. "Although I find it hard to believe that nobodies given you their number before." He added before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Lilly asked with a frown.

"Well…because…" Bob trailed off, blushing slightly.

Lilly was looking at Bob in question, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Because your such a beautiful woman." Grace stated. "You should have had dozens of numbers by now."

Lilly giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm not." She said, her face bright red. "I'm not at all."

Bob was wondering if she was fishing for compliments.

_Remember she's led a sheltered life._ I thought toward him. _Her father's family made her think she was ugly._

"We'll have to take you out and let other people convince you otherwise." Bob said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you sir." Lilly said, dropping her head shyly.

"Please, call me Bob." Bob said.

Lilly nodded and hid behind her hair as she became interested in her breakfast.

"So Bob, how are things at the store?" Grace asked.

"Oh they're good. Although I might be pulling my hair out soon." He stated.

"Why?"

"I don't know anyone who can replace Dannan when she goes off on maternity leave. Which I don't think she'll ever come back from, she wants to go to school and who can blame her? Working in a store is just a stepping stone job, it's hardly a career. Not something to waste your life on if you don't actually own the store."

"Way to build up worker morale Bob." I quipped.

"Sorry." Bob said rolling his eyes and we laughed.

"There will be a job at the store?" Lilly asked.

"From next month yeah." Bob replied.

"I would like a job. I should know work and what it's like to have money of my own." She stated.

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Lilly said. "I would like to know what it's like to earn the money that I spend."

"Well as soon as I know when Dannan is definitely leaving I'll let you know." Bob said, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the firm Lilly…"

"Morgan." Lilly said as she shook his hand. "Lilly Morgan."

"Bob Keller." He replied. "And I want to thank you for this lovely breakfast. You too Grace. And I hate to eat and run, but I should go check in with Mom now."

"Yes, you must always respect your mother." Lilly said. "I will see you to the door."

"Thank you." Bob said.

He remembered to say goodbye to Grace and me before he followed Lilly out of the kitchen.

"Ok." Grace said once their footsteps were overhead. "That was…weird."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Only this morning Lilly was musing about getting a job and now she has one."

"That's not what I meant." Grace said and socked me on the arm.

"I know. But I'm gonna reserve judgement until I really know what's going on there. At the moment I'm getting that Lilly is half vampire and therefore beautiful, not to mention a red head and we both know how that floats Bob's boat. As for Lilly, she was raised on an island with her brothers, then was a slave in Volterra where if any vampires did take a shine to her they'd hardly make her feel pretty. So she's never had any male attention with the potential to go elsewhere. So let's just wait and see what happens."

"Ok." Grace said. "But what if they actually end up together?"

"Then Bob gets to know the secret and he can know everything and not just that I'm a telepathic vampire slayer." I stated.

"Wait a minuet." Grace said, turning and pointing the spatula she was washing at me. "Bob knows you're telepathic?"

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked.

"No." She said firmly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well one morning this vamp attacked us. I managed to take him down without phasing, but the only way to instruct Bob without the vamp knowing was through telepathy. So Bob thinks I'm some kind of government super soldier trained to fight vampires now."

"He believed that?" Grace asked, looking aghast.

"Well he said that to me and I denied it so he took it as a confirmation." I stated. "You know Bob and his conspiracies."

"God help him if he learns the full truth." Grace observed.

"Maybe." I conceded. "But knowing Bob, he'll embrace it as proof of what he'd always expected about there being people working to run this world behind the back of everyone else."

Grace thought for a moment then snorted.

"He probably will." She said, and then sighed. "So Lilly has been here one day and has a job and a pathway to a date already. Good for her, but we better not tell Prue."

"Tell Prue what?" Prue asked as she came in through the kitchen door.

"That job is still going with Ferguson." I said. "But Grace said not to pester you about it and let you make up your own mind."

"Yeah." Prue said, raising her eyebrow. "Still not got that lying down pat Tony."

"Never mind what we were discussing." Grace snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to come visit my baby sister?" Prue asked with a pout as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and began passing it between her hands.

"Just visiting me?" Grace asked doubtfully. "How did you get here anyway? I didn't hear your car."

"I walked." Prue said with a shrug. "Decided to find your little path. Can I just say, it's a lot more uneven than you guys let on? And it took me an hour to walk here. How is that quicker than using a car?"

"Well it's not so much quicker, but definitely more scenic." Grace stated. "And a whole lot more fun with the right company." She added, as she looked me over with a grin.

"You guys are a lot wilder than I would have thought." Prue said. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Grace said with a grin.

"If I'm honest the reason I trekked over here is cause I want company." Prue said with a sad sigh as she dropped the apple. "It's boring over at the Stables with no one else there and I've finished the table now. Do you know when Billie will be back?"

"I don't know until I talk to Mom or Dad later." I replied. "Besides they've only been gone a few days."

"I know. But I'm really excited to see Billie's reaction to her table."

"Why? What does it look like?" Grace asked.

"No. This is one of those for the eyes of the princess deals." Prue stated.

"What?"

"You know, it's made for Billie and she should be the first one to lay eyes on it after the artist." Prue stated.

"Right." I said. "That will be special for her."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it." Prue mused.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Grace stated.

But I was suddenly worried. I was calculating quickly in my head how much Billie might have aged in that time. Will it be noticeable to Prue? God, what was I gonna do if she noticed? Of course it would be the perfect opportunity to explain everything to her if she questioned it. I needed to ask Mom's advice.

"I take it I'm too late for breakfast." Prue observed.

"Help yourself to whatever you want." I said, pointing out the pantry.

"Thanks." Prue replied and went into the pantry to look.

"What a delightful little man." Lilly observed as she entered the kitchen. "I think I very much like Bob Keller. He will make an interesting friend."

"He is a good friend." Grace stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "He has been ever since high school."

"High school. I would like to know what school is like too." Lilly mused.

"Unless you're pretty and popular it's a drag." Prue said as she came out of the pantry. "How come you never went to school?"

Lilly jumped and turned to look at Prue.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Prue." Prue said shortly. "And you?"

"Lilly. I am Tony's cousin." Lilly stated.

"I see. Well, how come you never went to school?"

"Uncle Aro would never stand for us to learn about anything other than the glory of god." Lilly said darkly.

"I didn't know you're family were bible bashers Tony." Prue observed.

"Not my family." I said angrily.

"No." Lilly said. "It was my father's family. Tony is part of Mum's family, they do not abuse the word of god to repress the individuality of others."

"Sounds like you were in a cult." Prue said. "And you have my sympathy. I got caught up in one myself. But I got freed by an angel."

"You saw an angel?" Lilly asked intrigued.

"He seemed like an angel to me. Whether I imagined him or not is another question entirely." Prue said with a shrug. "Now I got to have breakfast or I'm gonna be a mean one all day."

As Prue set about making breakfast for herself Grace and I carried on with the dishes.

_Cousin Tony?_ The thought was questioning, as if Lilly wasn't sure I'd hear.

_Yeah?_ I asked without turning around.

_Does Prue know what we are?_ She asked.

_No._ I replied after a second where I contemplated letting Lilly tell Prue by accident, but Prue might not believe her anyway. _She doesn't know._

_But she is Grace's sister am I right? She should know what her sister is._ Lilly observed.

_Which will be our argument at the Summit this spring, but we can't just tell her without permission._ I explained.

_Of course._ Lilly agreed.

Lilly and Prue got on surprisingly well the rest of that day. It was weird how Prue just seemed to get on with half vampires, it was obvious that she was destined to be part of our secret. It was just a case of waiting until Mom returned and I could ask her what she thinks about Prue looking after Billie.

With Lilly and Prue getting to know each other and Layla and Masen away god knows where, it gave Grace and me some time to ourselves again. We took advantage of this with a trip over to the Stables, while Prue was swimming with Lilly, to make love in case we didn't get chance later.

It was lucky really because we didn't get a chance that night, because Alex returned with Dannan in tow.

"Mom is being difficult." She complained. "She cares more about her social standing than my happiness. She'd rather give her granddaughter up than upset precious Geri Ingles. She doesn't think Alex will take care of me. Not that I need him to take care of me, we'll be in a mutually supportive relationship, but she thinks he's weird and will go off me as soon as I've had the baby. I mean I do see things from her point of view, since she can't know about the imprinting thing she doesn't get that Alex can't go off me, but can't she just trust me? Can't she just trust Alex?"

"Imprinting thing?" Prue asked, and Dannan looked embarrassed that she'd slipped up.

"It's just a word for soul mates." She said. "Know when you just know you're meant to be with someone? That's what it is."

"Right." Prue said, and she knew there was a lie in there somewhere, or at least half-truths. "I guess I can see why she'd be hesitant, but I'd rather take a chance on a nice guy like Alex, even if he is a stranger, than entrust the care of a child to Tia and Rick Burrows. They're not gonna last anyway, he's cheated once, he'll do it again. And if he doesn't Tia will always be suspicious. I would have divorced him if it had been me, and I wouldn't take on the child he had with his mistress, even if I couldn't have kids. It's not surrogacy, it's sick."

"Exactly." Dannan said. "She might want the baby now, but what if she looks like me? Tia might start to resent her as proof of her husband's infidelity, and what if they do manage to have kids? Will she get pushed out?"

"Are you having a girl?" Prue asked.

"Well, I didn't want to find out. I want to be surprised." Dannan said with a nod of her head. "But I feel like I'm having a girl."

"It is wishful thinking." Lilly stated. "You are having a boy."

"How can you be so sure?" Dannan asked.

"Judging by how you are carrying, it is a boy." Lilly said authoritively.

Dannan looked a little upset by that.

"I guess I'll have to think up some boys names now." She said sadly.

"Why don't you think up unisex names, that way you're prepared whatever?" I suggested.

"But I got some real pretty names thought out for a girl." Dannan said, then sighed again. "I guess I can put them in reserve for when I do have a girl."

"You might be having one right now." Alex observed, putting his arm around her in comfort and Dannan settled thankfully into his side. "So we were wondering if we can stay here until the baby is born because Dannan is registered with the doctor here and then we'll move to the Res once the baby is born. Only for the summer though, it'll give us chance to sort out a little house near Harvard so Dannan can attend school."

"You're willing to give up your life for a girl you hardly know and some other guy's kid?" Prue demanded.

"I've been alone for a long time Prue, waiting for Dannan to come along. I'm not gonna shun her because she made a mistake, and I'm not gonna hate her kid, because he's her baby, Rick Burrows is just a sperm donor as far as I'm concerned."

"Yep." Dannan agreed, taking Alex' hand firmly.

"I got to stop hanging around here." Prue said in exasperation. "All I ever hear about is love at first sight, blah, blah, blah. It's so nauseating."

"You don't believe it's possible?" Lilly asked.

"No." Prue said. "There's lust and attraction, but it's not love. Love has to be earned through a growing of feelings between two people."

"That would be nice." Lilly mused. "But there must be a seed of attraction there to begin with. Would you not agree?"

"Oh yeah. But just cause I'm all lusty for a guy I wouldn't call it love at first sight." Prue said. "And it hardly qualifies as a reason to spend the rest of your life with someone."

"I see what you are saying." Lilly said. "Would you have sex with this man you lust for when knowing there is no future?"

"Yeah. Cause you got to get your rocks off." Prue said. "But just cause you have sex with someone doesn't mean you got to marry them."

"I agree." Lilly said. "Even if the union results in children it is no reason to spend forever with that person."

"Yep." Prue said. "Looks like we're on the same page sister." She declared, holding up her hand.

Lilly frowned at it.

"High five." I said and demonstrated with Grace.

Lilly nodded and slapped Prue's hand.

"Yeah sister!" She said with a giggle. "You are very special." Lilly said suddenly. "I don't know why, but you belong to my family somehow."

"I like you and everything, but I'm not a lesbian." Prue stated.

"Not for me." Lilly said, looking closely into Prue's eyes. "Not for me at all…"

"Ok." Prue said, giving Lilly an uncomfortable look.

"Prue, would you come speak with me in private for a moment?" Lilly asked, although it was clear she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What for?" Prue asked, her guard up.

"I want to learn more of your angel sighting." Lilly said with a friendly smile.

"I was high at the time. I was hallucinating." Prue said firmly.

"Even if it was drug induced, I would like to hear your tale in full. Perhaps in the library where we have access to maps?"

"Ok. Whatever. Let's go talk." Prue said, getting to her feet.

"Thank you." Lilly said, and linked her arm through Prue's before leading hr into the library.

We all watched after them for a moment, then I remembered Alex had been asking something.

"Yeah, you're more than welcome to stay." I replied. "I mean you were staying here anyway Alex. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't have any objections, but we'll have to ask them when they get back."

"I was wondering where they were." Alex said lightly.

"They're in California showing Billie the sights. I don't know when they'll be back, but like I said, I don't see them having a problem. Do you need a separate room Dannan?"

"No." Dannan said, blushing a little.

"We can put twin beds in Alex' room if you want." I offered.

"I'm ok sharing a bed with Alex." Dannan said softly. "It's just we haven't had time yet. Mom would barely leave him in the house. He used to sleep outside the hedge guarding me."

"Yeah. I passed him a few times. I wasn't condemning you, I just wanted you to know all the options." I assured her.

"Thank you." Dannan said. "And you're sure your parents won't mind?"

"Mom loves company and Dad loves it when he's got a houseful to cook for." I stated.

"Really?" Dannan asked.

"Yeah. As long as you keep communications open with your mother, there'll be no problem." I stated.

"I'll keep communications open." Dannan promised. "But I don't know if she'll want to communicate with me."

"Well as long as you leave a line open for her then you've tried." Grace stated.

Dannan nodded.

"So you got anything you need me to cart up to your room?" I asked.

"There's only a few bags." Alex replied. "I'll do that now. Show Dannan up to the room at the same time."

Dannan smiled at Alex before they both got to their feet and headed upstairs.

So we had a houseful that night. Even Prue stayed over, which was a little weird, but she was craving company and here it was. Mom couldn't believe everyone was showing up like this, but with my assurance that Grace and I could handle it for now Mom was relieved not to have to cut Billie's vacation short.

The next few days followed pretty much the same pattern. I'd get up, go to work, come home, have breakfast with Grace, Prue and Lilly because Dannan was either heading into work or was having a lie in while she still could and Alex wanted to be close to her at all times now just in case. That explained their absence at the breakfast table.

Layla and Masen explained it away by stating they ate a lot earlier and always went for a jog in the morning. Prue just about bought that, although she was contemplating asking if she could join them just to see what they'd say. She was definitely starting to suspect something, but she wasn't shaping it properly in her mind yet. She'd get it soon though, maybe sooner than Grace and me could confess. I hoped that Grace would get the chance to tell Prue everything before she worked it out.

That was my goal now, and I realised it was the first thing I was gonna discuss with Mom once she got back on Monday. For now there was a long weekend ahead of us and I had to think of something to do with my guests that factored in their different needs and limitations. It seemed impossible until Liza pointed out that they weren't strictly speaking my guests because I lived at the Stables now, and they'd all turned up unannounced anyway.

That took a lot of pressure off me and I just got on with entertaining my Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>A short one I know, but we're heading into the last leg now and there's a lot more story to happen in those chapters<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>**Let's hear a little from Hunter this week instead of Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>The football hit my head, and I growled as I turned to find the entire pack laughing at me.<p>

"You daydreaming again Hunter?" Jerry teased.

"No. I just got more important things to think about than football." I said irritably and got to my feet to leave the beach.

"You gonna head off into the woods instead boss?" Ariana asked coming up on my left.

"We'll keep the boys away if you want quiet." Marie said on my right.

"And they should understand more than us that guys need alone time." Ariana stated.

"Yeah, they want alone time all the time." Marie added.

"Trust me, I got six brothers, I know this." Ariana said firmly.

"What?" I asked, my head feeling fuzzy as I finally got what they were saying. "It's nothing like that! I just need space to think and you're all crowding me."

"Sorry boss." Ariana said.

"Yeah, sorry boss." Marie added.

"You guys remember you're not really twins don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we like being twins." Ariana stated.

"We'll go leave you alone now boss." Marie added and they ran off back to the other pups.

"Hunter Lee Black." Tina said firmly, folding her arms as she stepped into my path. "I've ordered everyone to stay away from the cliff. We're gonna have an alpha meeting, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Aw Tina, do we have to?" I complained because I had a good idea what she was gonna talk about.

"Don't you be arguing with me Hunter Black!" Tina said in her no nonsense voice. "Now get your ass up on that cliff."

I sighed and made my way up to the cliff with Tina following behind me. She was the only one I ever let tell me what to do. Mostly because she knew me better than anyone else, she was more or less my little sister when we were growing up and she still acted like it when she thought I needed a talking to.

"Hunter, what is going on with you?" She asked as she sat down on a rock on the top of the cliff.

"You don't know." I said grumpily, slumping down onto the floor and gazing out over the ocean.

"You're keeping your mind well hidden from me Hunter. You only do that when you're really worried about something. Now come on Cuz, you know you can tell me."

"I know. But if I tell you you'll think I'm crazy." I said with a sigh.

"Try me." Tina said seriously.

"Ok. Ok. But even I think I'm going crazy." I admitted.

"Just tell me Hunter." Tina said firmly.

"I met someone." I began. "I felt lightening, and instant attraction to her."

"You've found your imprint?" Tina asked excitedly, grabbing my hands and smiling into my face.

I sighed sadly and looked away.

"You haven't?" Tina asked confused.

"Maybe I should tell you what happened." I stated.

"Ok." Tina said.

"Remember New Years Eve, I took the patrol solo?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tina replied.

"Well I went out running obviously. It was a boring night to be honest. No action whatsoever. You know how it's been since the Coalition got properly on its feet." I stated.

"Not so much as sparkle a from the carnies." Tina observed.

"Exactly. Anyway, it was a long night. The only thing that broke it up was a little flicker from Tony, but I quickly blocked that cause he was out with Grace, and you know what his mind is like when they're out together."

"Yeah." Tina said with a chuckle.

"So boring night, feeling sorry for myself and I was starting to miss my vamp relatives I guess because I was heading out toward the Cullen place before I realised. Must have been around five in the morning by then and well there was no dawn at that time, not even a greying to the sky.

"I caught the scent of vampire but you know you can never be certain so I scanned ahead and got a carnie mind, so focused on the hunt. There was only the one vamp and I could easily take him down alone. Anyway, if I waited for you lot the human he was tracking would be dead. I bounded through the last hundred feet of trees and leapt out at the vampire. Luckily his back was to me cause he was about to attack the woman who was looking the other way.

"I did the old jaws locked, head rip manoeuvre and soon had the leech decapitated. I looked up then to find that the woman had turned around, but she wasn't screaming, she didn't even seem astonished to see a giant wolf rip a guy's head off. She just raised her head to look over my flank, then took a running leap and used me as a springboard and I felt something brush against me as it fell to the floor. It was the head of the other vamp I didn't even sense was there."

"What? How did that happen?" Tina demanded.

I shrugged.

"I don't really know exactly, except that when I turned the headless vamp stood there for a second, then the woman went crazy with a big-ass sword." I said, holding out my hands trying to indicate how big it was. "The sword cut vamp flesh Teen. Cut through it like butter and…I've never seen anything like it."

"You can say that again!" Tina exclaimed. "How the hell did she get hold of a sword that could do that? Who could make something like that? I want one!"

"Me too." I chuckled, then shook my head. "Anyway, back to New Years Day. Obviously I was shocked and I just stood there like an idiot for a moment, before I remembered I had my own vamp to dismember. Once I'd finished I lifted my head and she was watching me, leaning on her sword with a thoughtful look. She grinned, then tapped my cheek like she saw giant wolves every day, before she began gathering up the pieces.

"I realised she was going to build the pyre right there in the front yard so I had to direct her into the woods. I phased back to human and you know what? My nakedness didn't even concern her. Or the fact I was a wolf. It's like she already knew about us."

"Did you read her mind?"

"I was too busy directing her to a clearing for the pyre at the time." I stated. "During which time I pulled my shorts on, although that was more for practicality, that undergrowth is high even at this time of the year. Then she lit the fire. With flint and kindling, and she actually got it going and the vamps were soon roasting nice. The flames in the darkness picked up the honey highlights in her brown hair, I wanted to touch her, but you know, big assed sword that can cut through vamp flesh. I decided it was probably best not to anger her in any way.

"She watched me for a moment from a safe distance, and then she stepped closer. Her deep autumn brown eyes caught mine and I felt my breath catch. She reached up and moved her hand across my eyes, she wanted me to close them. I didn't want to close them, I wanted to keep looking at her, but it was like magic. What she wanted I had to do, and my eyes closed."

"It was imprinting." Tina stated.

"Yeah. But there was something else too. Anyway, I closed my eyes and I sensed her step even closer. Her rough clothes brushed my chest, then her breath brushed my face, which felt oddly cool for a human. Her scent was cool too, cool and fresh, like a clean frosty morning and I couldn't help but breathe it in and like it."

"Man, you definitely went and imprinted Cuz." Tina observed with a grin.

"I know, but maybe I was dreaming it. I don't know. This is the part that makes me think I'm going crazy." I said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because her lips touched mine and they felt cold. Not vampire cold, I realised after the initial shock, it was a different cold. Like living cold, you know when someone's been outside for a very long time on a really cold day and they kiss you? That type of cold. And she was definitely not a vamp anyway cause I could feel the pulse in her lips, and the beat of her human heart behind her rough tunic.

"And then she ended the kiss, and I opened my eyes to stop her, but she was already gone. There was nothing but snow falling thick and fast in the clearing as the dead vamps burned away. It was almost like she turned into the snow, cause that's what it seemed like. Or maybe I just imagined her being there? The kiss was so light it could have been snowflakes."

Tina looked about ready to speak but I wasn't finished, I sighed and shook my head, dismissing that last argument.

"But she was real. I can still hear her heartbeat, and feel her rough tunic against my bare chest. I keep catching her scent on the wind, but it leads nowhere. And I keep catching glimpses of her from the corner of my eye, but when I turn there's nothing there but nature. I think I'm going mad."

"You're not going mad Cuz." Tina said, tapping my shoulder. "You definitely imprinted on this woman, whoever she is. Now all we have to do is ask the packs to keep an eye out for her on patrol and let you know if they see her."

"No!" I said quickly. "No Tina you can't tell any of them about this. You know what they're like! I'll find her on my own."

"Because you've done a good job of that so far." Tina remarked. "It's been a month since New Years and you haven't tracked her yet. Would it hurt to have a little help? You know what they say, many hands make light work."

"But too many cooks leads to the pups teasing me relentlessly until my dying day." I countered.

"Well, I guess it's your call." Tina said with sigh and she tapped my shoulder. "I won't say anything, but I think it would help if you confided in your pack, even if it's just the older members."

"I'll have to think about it." I promised.

"You do that." Tina ordered.

"And I know just the place to do it undisturbed." I said getting to my feet. "Tina, if anyone wants me today, tell them I've gone fishing."

"Where to?"

"Up at the lake." I replied. "But don't tell them that."

"I won't Cuz." Tina promised. "And I hope you get a good catch while you're thinking."

"Me too." I replied. "I'll bring you back a big one Teen."

"Don't forget something for yourself." Tina stated.

I smiled and ruffled her hair before I bounded back to my house, glad my gear was in my truck so I could avoid explaining to Mom. As I drove away from the Res and out toward the lake I felt a sense of freedom, I hadn't realised until I thought about the lake, but now I had something was calling me there…


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>"I hope Billie likes the table." Prue said for the tenth time as she sat on the other side of Grace in the truck.<p>

"She'll like it." I stated.

"Definitely." Grace agreed. "And she'll love the surprise of it, she has no idea you decorated it for her."

"Ok." Prue said and took some calming breaths. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"We'll stop out front and place the table in the entrance hall then call Billie down stairs. That way she can see it coming down." I explained.

"I want to see her face when she first sees it." Prue stated.

"Then we'll keep it covered when she first comes down." Grace replied. "She'll still see there's something for her so it'll build up her anticipation."

"Oh. That won't make her expect more will it?" Prue asked with worry.

"Prue, Billie is nuts about you. You could give her a pine cone and she'd think it was the greatest gift in the world." I stated. "So just relax and trust that she'll love it."

Prue nodded and I was glad when we finally reached the last turn in the drive for the house. I stopped in front just like I said I would, and I let Mom know we were here and we'd call Billie when we were ready. I got out of the truck and pulled back the tarp while Grace went to open the front door. Prue had fastened a blanket over the top of the table to stop us from peeking. I lifted the table down from the flat bed and carried it up the steps, Prue walking behind me eagle-eyed to make sure I didn't damage the table in anyway. Normally I wouldn't have even considered it, it wasn't a possibility for me, but under Prue's scrutiny I felt extremely clumsy and I can't tell you how relieved I was when I was safe in the entrance hall and could put the table down.

"You can call Billie now." I informed Prue.

She nodded then called out Billie's name. There was the sound of running feet above our heads and then she appeared on the top of the stairs and paused for a moment, throwing her hands up in delight.

"Tony! Gracie! Prue!" She cooed and was about to leap down the stairs from the top, but remembered just in time and ran down instead, jumping the last four as Mom came down the stairs behind her.

"You shouldn't run down the stairs." Prue stated. "You might fall and hurt yourself."

"Sorry." Billie said, looking chastised but feeling a little disgruntled that she couldn't show Prue she could jump from the top without hurting herself.

"You're a good kid." Prue said ruffling her hair. "And I really liked the picture you painted me for Christmas so I made you one in return. Tony built the table but he asked me to decorate it for you."

"A table?" She asked. "For my fort?"

"Yeah." I replied as Mom came to stand next to me and I realised she was scanning Prue's mind.

I looked at Mom in question but she didn't notice, she was frowning slightly as she continued to look into Prue's mind. I wondered what she saw there. I decided I'd have to ask her later cause right now I wanted to know what Billie thought of her table.

"So just go ahead and unwrap it." Prue said, indicating the table.

"Awesome!" Billie declared with a fist pump, and then went to take the blanket off the table. "It's magnificent." Billie said wistfully. "And look it is me but I'm a bug." She said gleefully, clapping her hands. "And there's all lady bugs and stag beetles, and there's a snail. It's much too good for the fort. Can I have it in the playroom Mommy? I can look at it every day then and not just when I go to the fort."

"You can put it wherever you want Baby." Mom said, stroking Billie's hair back and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Mommy." Billie said and hugged Mom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mom asked.

"Oh yeah." Billie said and she went and hugged Prue. "Thank you for the wonderful picture of me as a bug."

"You're welcome." Prue said, picking Billie up and hugging her. "But you're not a bug, you're a pixie."

"What's a pixie?" Billie asked.

"It's a type of fairy." Prue said. "But they're the tough-guy fairies who like the mud and take care of all the bugs. They're not sparkly at all."

"Wow." Billie said with a wide smile. "Pixies sound great. It is a wonderful picture Prue." She declared and hugged Prue even tighter.

"Careful there Billie, you're getting a strong little thing." Prue said, loosening Billie's arms some. "Although not as little as you were. Did you have a growth spurt?"

"Yeah." Mom said and took Billie from Prue's arms. "Shall we go up to the playroom and then Tony can bring the table up for you?"

"Yes Mommy." Billie said with a nod of her head.

Mom began walking up the stairs with Billie in her arms. I picked up the table and began to follow.

"We'll wait in the library for you." Grace said quickly, and pulled Prue toward the library before she could protest.

I knew then that Mom wanted to talk to me alone and had got Grace onside. I tried not to feel nervous about it, but I didn't know what she wanted to talk about so I didn't have chance to prepare my defence. Was I even in trouble?

As if by magic Dad appeared in the playroom just after I put the table down.

"Billie, why don't you tell Daddy all about your table." Mom said as she put Billie down.

"Ok Mommy." Billie said and she ran to Dad and took his hand.

_Let's go up to the roof._ Mom thought to me.

_Ok._

I followed her up to the roof and she leant against the wall and looked out over the forest toward the mountains.

"Prue is getting awfully suspicious." She observed, following a water furrow in the old stone. "She can't come here again."

"Maybe she could." I said carefully.

"And how will we explain Billie?" Mom asked casually.

"By telling Prue the truth." I stated.

"What?" Mom demanded, turning to look at me in horror.

"Wait Mom, just hear me out." I appealed.

Mom motioned for me to go on.

"Well the only person Prue got left is Grace, it would be wrong to take that away from her in a few years time since she has no other family. Prue is trustworthy, she won't blab about something like this to anybody, mostly not for people to think she's gone nuts. And I think she'd make a good nanny for Billie."

"A nanny?" Mom exclaimed. "Why would Billie need a nanny?"

"Well maybe like a companion, you know, someone who's not family to be her friend. Plus she could teach her a few things." I said with a shrug.

"Ok. So say I agree to this wacky notion of Prue taking care of Billie, we still have to tell her the secret. We'd still need permission for that." Mom stated.

"I was thinking of letting her find out by 'accident', but then she might blow a gasket cause Grace didn't tell her. How long is it until this year's Summit?"

"Four months." Mom said. "It's in June this year."

"Right. That's a lot of eggshells to step on in the mean time." I stated.

"If you're really serious about Prue finding out, I mean you've cleared this with Grace too right?" She asked, watching me carefully.

"Yeah. I would have killed the idea dead if Grace didn't want Prue to know." I replied.

"Then I'll talk to Jane, see if she has any suggestions for moving things along." Mom stated.

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

"It's no trouble." Mom said, tapping my back. "Just make sure you don't slip up before hand, I don't know how long Jane will take to get back to me."

"I won't." I promised. "Like I said, I want Grace to be able to tell Prue rather than have to admit it cause she's figured it out."

"Right. Well in the mean time you'll have to keep Prue away."

"Yeah. I'll encourage her to get that job with Ferguson for now. She'll have a probation for about six months anyway so she'll be able to quit without notice if it's not for her." I stated.

"As long as I want her as a nanny for Billie." Mom stated.

"Well as long as you want that." I said with a grin.

Mom snorted and shook her head.

"I'm such a push over." She said.

"No, you just love your kids and you know Billie would love to have Prue as a permanent friend." I stated.

"Yeah." Mom agreed. "So just hold tight over the whole Prue thing and I'll let you know what's happening."

"I'll let Grace know, later. In the mean time I'll try and convince Prue to take up the job with Ferguson." I stated.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I think we need to take a trip into town." I said. "What excuse could I use?"

"Could you say that Bob needs you for something?" Mom suggested.

"I could lie and say he does." I said. "But Prue has the annoying habit of seeing through my lies."

"Well wait until you need to go into town. I got to get back to Billie. Why don't you go down to Grace and Prue now."

"Ok." I said and made my way down to the library.

"Shall we head back to the Stables?" I asked.

"Yeah. I should get on with my writing." Grace replied, standing up.

"And I'm sure I can find something to kill the time." Prue observed.

We all got up and went out to my truck. When I was near the end of the drive my phone rang. I answered it on the in car speaker system.

"Hello Tony." Dad said before I spoke.

"Hey Dad." I replied.

"I forgot to ask if you would do me a favour and run into town for milk and sugar? I wasn't aware that we were out and Billie wishes to make cakes." He stated.

"Right. I'll just run and get them for you." I said, taking the right turning.

"Thank you Tony." Dad said. "Goodbye."

"Bye Dad." I replied and hung up.

"Where are we going?" Prue demanded.

"Dad asked me to run into town." I stated as if she hadn't just heard the convo. "It'll only take five minuets."

"You could have dropped us off first." Prue said.

"Oh yeah." I said, acting forgetful. "Well it'll take longer to turn around now."

"Right." Prue said suspiciously.

_What's going on?_ Grace asked.

_I'm hoping Prue will decide to take Ferguson up on that job offer if she's in town anyway._ I replied.

_Ok. I'll think of something to get her to go past his offices, but I don't know if I can get her to actually go in._ Grace stated.

_If I park outside the store do you think you might need something from the post office? That's the other side of Ferguson's offices._

_It's been a while since I checked the post box I use so I don't have to give my address to strangers._ Grace mused.

_Then maybe you can do that. But how will you get Prue to go with you?_

_She'll come._

"While we're in town I might just pay a visit to the post office." Grace said aloud as I pulled into the little lot opposite the store. "I'll go while you're getting whatever for Tobias to save time."

"Ok." I said and kissed her.

"Prue, you wanna come with? I'm checking on my fan mail, I may need an extra pair of hands to get it back to the truck." Grace said with a grin.

"You're that famous?" Prue asked. "This I got to see for myself!"

I tried to keep my face straight cause Prue accused me of being a bad liar. If this was her best shot it was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black.

We all got out of the truck and I headed to the store while Grace and Prue headed to the other side of town, not that they had far to walk. I entered the store and almost cursed when I saw Jilly behind the counter, I really didn't feel up to her crap today. If I was honest I did contemplate going back out and bringing Prue in for a moment. If anyone could out bitch Jilly it was my future sister in law.

I grabbed the sugar and milk for Dad, contemplated buying a big bar of chocolate for Billie, then decided against it. Billie tended not to eat her dinner if she had too much candy so I wouldn't give her the temptation. Besides Mom and Dad had the treats for her if they wanted her to have them.

I realised I was putting off going to the counter, I was being stupid letting Jilly intimidate me like this.

"So who's the red head Bob's screwing?" Jilly asked as soon as I approached.

"What?" I asked, since I'd been preparing for questions about Dannan and Alex, not Bob.

"Saw some red head jump in the van with him earlier when he was heading to the warehouse, and it sure wasn't Eloise. Cause though I said red head I was being kind. The woman was a ginger and not auburn." Jilly said pronouncing ginger with a hard g.

"Why do you assume I know who she is?" I asked trying not to bite on the insult because that was how Jilly was trying to get me to react.

"Well Bob is your best friend." Jilly said.

"And maybe he met the woman today and hasn't had chance to tell me yet. It would be a bit off if he phoned me along the way like 'Tony, guess what man? I got a date!' it would be impolite."

"Do you think she'd be going to the warehouse with him if they'd just met?" Jilly asked.

I shrugged.

"Bob has been hung up on Eloise since high school, I've never seen him operate as a free agent. Who knows what he might do. Now could you take for my goods, I'm kind of in a hurry." I said.

"Why? To get back to Grace and play out her erotic fantasies?" Jilly said sarcastically.

"If that's what she wants me to do." I said with a wide grin. "Grace is so imaginative."

Jilly seemed annoyed that she hadn't embarrassed me and I was proud of myself that I didn't blush and splutter. I guess it was knowing that Jilly was trying to get to me, it was surprising what that did to your confidence. Besides, everyone knew that Grace and me were having sex, and a lot of people thought we were acting out what was in her books. A lot of them had tried some of the less adventurous scenes themselves. I wasn't gonna be embarrassed and definitely not apologetic, it was part of life and if they didn't believe that then it was their problem.

"That's three dollars fifty right." I said, placing a five on the counter. "Keep the change." I stated and grabbed the milk and sugar and left the store.

I went to the truck, Grace and Prue weren't back yet, not that I was expecting them, and I placed the milk and sugar in the little box I used for Groceries. Then I took my phone from my pocket and sat on the end of the flat bed while I text Bob to warn him that Jilly was snooping about Lilly. He thanked me for the heads up and said he'd think of something by the time he got back.

Once I'd done that I decided to go see how Grace was getting on at the post office. I didn't have to go far to find Grace, she was leaning against the barrier in front of Ferguson's office.

"Did she go in?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grace said. "And I didn't even have to coax her or anything, she just decided to go in on her own."

"That's good." I observed.

"I hope so too." Grace said, looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my arm around her in comfort.

"I think Prue is gonna ruin her chances. She doesn't want to work for Ferguson and has decided to go in there now and sabotage her chances so we'll stop bugging her about it." Grace said nervously.

"Well we could listen in." I offered.

"No. I came out here because I could hear Ferguson talking to one of his clients in his office. When he called Prue in I came out, because if I overheard her deliberately failing her interview I'd have to go in and intervene."

"Ok." I said and hugged Grace closer into my side.

"What did you get from the store?" She asked and I realised she was angling for a distraction.

"Sugar and Milk. Dad didn't realise they'd run out. Guess he hadn't factored in all us guests being there." I said with a shrug.

"No." Grace agreed.

"Jilly was there. She was asking about the 'ginger' she saw getting in the van with Bob this morning." I stated, looking for something else to say.

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her why she assumed I would know. Then I said I was in a hurry and she assumed it was so I could get back to you for some hot, hot loving. Well of course I want to get back to you." I said, kissing her cheek.

Grace giggled.

"I would love to listen in on a Geri meeting one day to know everything they were saying about the town. I'm mostly interested in what they're saying about us." She stated.

"Maybe next time Fred is here we can get him to smuggle us into the ladies parlour at the Nook when there's a meeting in session." I suggested.

"I think it would be better for us to bug the place. If I was actually in the room I might end up reacting if they said something nasty about my friends and family." Grace said darkly.

"Yeah. I think I would too." I realised. "We should talk to Masen then. He's the tech guy."

"Remind me to ask him next time we're at Tregarran."

"I will." I said with a grin. "He likes opportunities to go Mission: Impossible."

We both laughed and then I straightened up.

"Prue is coming." I said and we turned to the door just as she exited and walked down the steps looking a little shell-shocked.

"You didn't get the job?" Grace asked, putting her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"No." Prue said. "He hired me. I was rude and obnoxious, I gave the impression of being the worst employee ever, but he thinks I showed spirit and hired me. I start tomorrow." Prue shook her head. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Your new boss." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Welcome to the world of employment Miss Pearson."

"Don't Tony, just don't." Prue said angrily as she shrugged my hand away and started storming back toward the truck.

"Batten down the hatches, we're in for a stormy week." Grace muttered as she looped her arm through mine and we followed behind Prue.

"Hurry up and open this damned truck. I got a lot to organise if I'm working in the morning." Prue raged.

"Better do as the lady says." Grace said, trying not to laugh.

I unlocked the truck and Prue nearly wrenched the door off. I decided it wasn't worth the hassle to chastise her, even as a joke. It was clear that teasing Prue was completely out of the question for the rest of the day. I hid in the study with Grace while Prue stormed around the Stables getting god knows what ready. All she needed was a nice suit and a good night's sleep.

Prue's bad mood continued until she got home at six the next night. She'd enjoyed the work Ferguson had given her and was looking forward to more of the same. With Prue happy the Stables was a more tranquil place, and with Prue out for most of the day it gave Grace and me a lot of alone time. Even though it was in daylight, we got back to making love as we had before Prue got here.

And through January life was good, getting back into a normal rhythm. The only little problem was coming up with excuses to keep Prue away from Tregarran and from Billie. I wished that Jane would get in contact with Mom and give her permission, it would be so much easier on Grace if Prue knew. Grace didn't say anything, but I knew she was always anxious whenever she was with Prue and something came up that was close to touching on the supernatural.

Life seemed to be getting into a normalcy that I really shouldn't have trusted. I really shouldn't have grown complacent in the fact that I hadn't seen Olwen since the lake and I was starting to think I never would again. Like I said I shouldn't have been so complacent. Whenever I do that something upsets the apple cart.

It was the last week of January and I was running home from the store, looking forward to a long day with Grace as soon as Prue cleared out. She had an overnight stay in Seattle because Ferguson was needed there early the next morning. My mind was focused on that and I was running without looking much, and definitely without thinking ahead.

"Stone man I must talk with you." Olwen said, appearing on the path in front of me.

I skidded to a stop, jerked out of my thoughts.

"I nearly run you over!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"You are a wolf man too." She continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you have magic?" She asked.

"Well I turn into a wolf." I offered.

"Other magic?" She prompted.

"No."

Olwen looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you a connection to your Grace?" She tried.

"Yeah." I said, frowning a little now, trying to get a handle on what she was hinting at but all I got from her mind was snow and ice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's called imprinting." I stated, watching her now in the hope of gleaning what she was up to.

"Imprinting." She repeated. "What is it?"

"Well in a nutshell, when a guy starts turning into a wolf and he sees the woman meant for him then she becomes his entire world. His whole life is for her alone. He sees no other woman." I stated.

"It is love?" Olwen asked.

"It's more than love. Love is something that can be fickle, but imprinting is forever." I said firmly.

She nodded, seeming thoughtful again.

"Is the woman affected too?" She asked. "Will she feel the bond?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She said and wandered away.

I watched her for a moment, still none the wiser of what just happened. I even tried to read her mind but it was still full of snowstorms. I shook my head, did it really matter why Olwen was acting weird? I ran off back toward the Stables.

Grace was sat at the table eating breakfast, Prue was somewhere in the house and I felt it was safe to talk.

"You never guess who just put in an appearance." I said as I sat down.

"Who?" Grace asked.

"Olwen. She just showed up again." I said, pouring myself some cereal.

"Olwen?" Grace asked, looking suddenly ill. "What did she want?"

"She was asking me about imprinting." I said frowning.

"Olwen was asking you about imprinting?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Grace demanded, and she was suddenly on high alert and I had no idea why.

"I don't know. But she has been out near the border." I said with a shrug as I began to eat my cereal.

"Wait. Could that even be possible?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Why couldn't it be?" I countered.

"Cause Olwen is some kind of supernatural thing that got frozen in a rock for thousands of years. Is she even human?"

"What's that got to do with it?" I asked.

"Well you're suggesting that one of the pack imprinted on her." Grace stated.

"Yeah. But what's human got to do with it? Mom imprinted on Dad. And what about Granny Ness and Auntie Tish and there's Nobu and you."

"Yeah but we're half vampires. It's not like we've had mystical enhancements of who knows what? Would it be possible for that to happen with Olwen?" She asked.

"Why not? She should be allowed some happiness shouldn't she?"

"So what did she want to know exactly?" Grace said, deciding to ignore that statement.

"If there was a connection between us, what it was exactly and when I explained about how the woman became the centre of a wolves world she wanted to know if it affected the woman too and when I said yes she wandered away." I summarised.

"Well I guess it's a good thing. If Olwen has found someone it'll stop her coming around here."

"Olwen is the name of a person?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Grace said. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought it was nothing, like mumbling. Cause I heard Tony talking in the barn on Christmas Eve, but it wasn't really talking. Like a different language or something. Thought it might have been Quileute, but it didn't sound like it. But I remember the Olwen bit because it sounded like a name but I couldn't be sure."

Grace gave me a cold look before controlling her features.

"Tony always talks to himself." Grace said. "When he's busy doing whatever, he mumbles."

"Oh, right. I haven't really heard him do it, well accept that night." Prue said her eyes flashing to me for a moment.

"Because he doesn't talk to himself when there's people there. Give him some credit." Grace said calmly. "Now shouldn't you be getting off to work?"

"Yeah. I just came to say bye and I'll see you kids tomorrow. Don't go spending all your time in bed while I'm gone now." She said with a wink and left.

Grace sat very still holding her breath as she listened to Prue's car as it pulled away and cleared the drive. Then it was like an eruption as Grace slammed the table with her hands and shot to her feet.

"Olwen was here on Christmas Eve?" She demanded. "Here in my barn when I was asleep?"

"It was icy cold and she had nowhere else to go." I stated, realising Olwen's presence wasn't really what was bugging Grace after I said.

"You didn't think to ask my permission?" She demanded. "You just let her stay knowing how I feel about her?"

"Would you have been able to sleep Christmas Eve if I woke you to ask your permission?" I asked. "No. You would have worried yourself sick that she'd come kill you. She's not out to get you Grace. It was an accident."

"So I'm being unreasonable now?" Grace growled. "I shouldn't be wary of the person who killed me?"

"She didn't kill you." I said with a sigh.

"Yes she did. You might have saved me with your venom, but without that supernatural intervention I'd be dead. We both know that so let's not pretend." Grace said lowly. "And ok if I hadn't brought out the gun in the first place it wouldn't have been there for her to shoot me with, but she did and it hurt Tony. Oh god it hurt and I was dying, I was…" Grace started sobbing and dropped back into her chair with her face in her hands. "I was dying and then burning. I thought I was losing you, either way you were losing me. And it's her face I see when I think of all that pain and fear. She was responsible, even in her ignorance. She is the one who killed me, bottom line. I can't see past that."

"Ok. I understand that. But if I had woke you Christmas Eve to say that Olwen was in the barn and she wanted to stay until it was light would you have kicked her out? Or would you have let her stay." I asked.

"I would have let her stay." Grace said. "But that's not the point Tony. You didn't tell me. You didn't even tell me the next day."

"And spoil your Christmas?" I asked in horror.

"What about all the days since then?" Grace demanded.

"You were away with Prue and then I clean forgot. In fact I almost forgot there was an Olwen until she stopped me this morning."

"Ok." Grace said with a sigh. "Let's put this behind us. It happened, we can't change that, but can you promise me that next time you see Olwen tell her never to come to you again. Even if you have to alpha her, please keep her away. I don't want you to talk to her. I can't get past what she did to me. She knows there's other people who can help her now, and she has to go to them. You are not an option anymore."

"Ok. If she ever shows up again I'll tell her to never come to me again. I'll tell her that she's disrespecting you by talking to me. I think that will matter to her more. She seems to follow some honour code." I stated.

"Maybe you should ask Marlin next time she's here. She'd know the best way to get Olwen off your back." Grace said.

"I'll do that." I promised and took Grace's hand.

Grace gave a small smile, then pulled her hand away.

"I need to clear my head." She said. "I'm going to write, can you not come bother me all morning. I just need space."

"I'll make a start on tidying the pond now the weather's on the turn." I said.

"Just give me space this morning." Grace said softly.

"Ok." I said and watched sadly as Grace left the kitchen.

I set about cleaning the kitchen first before I went out to work on the pond. There was a lot of deadfall to dredge out and some old reeds to trim back from the water. There was an old tyre in a patch of reeds and I wonder how the hell it got there and how long it had been there for that matter. The tyre was planted in the ground and there was a rope connected to it. I pulled at it, there was a little resistance and pulled a little harder. It dislodged something because bubbles broke the surface somewhere in the middle of the pond and mud was displaced and discoloured the water.

I pulled it toward me, trying to ignore the horrible feel of the wet rope that was green with algae here and there. It made it a little slippery, but I managed to pull it to me. It turned out to be a strong box like the type the army used to store high explosives. I was a little hesitant at first just in case there turned out to be some kind of live device in there. But if it was gonna go off it would go off.

I took a deep breath and pulled down the heat so I had the strength to break the padlock. I opened the lid and somehow water had got inside, but it didn't matter because there was a water roof bag that contained a wooden box that was close in size to the strong box. I took out the bag and was about to open it when I heard a car pull up. I got to my feet and made my way around to the front of the house, leaving my find behind.

"Hi Garry." I said as he got out of his car. "Is Grace expecting you?"

"No. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop in." He said straightening out his clothes.

"Oh. Well she's in her study. I was just working on the pond. It hasn't had work in years." I said with a laugh to explain my muddy and wet appearance.

"The pond? What have you been doing exactly?" Garry asked, his cool blue eyes sweeping over me.

"Cutting back the reeds, clearing out the dead fall. General pond maintenance." I said with a shrug.

"Dig out any garbage?" Garry asked, and he was suddenly worried about something in the pond but I couldn't quite read what it was.

"Not really. But then it's not a public pond so I'm not likely to find the old shopping cart or traffic cone." I chuckled.

"Of course." Garry said, looking through the house as if he could see to the pond beyond.

"Do you need me to lead you to the study?" I asked.

"No. I know where it is." Garry said, turning his attention back to me.

"Well the front door is unlocked. I'd better get back to my work." I said brightly.

"Of course." Garry said, "But you don't want to strain yourself working on the pond all day."

"I don't intend to." I said. "I'm gonna start a compost heap. There's a nice patch of ground just dying to grow veg in. We could be self sufficient in a year or two."

"Sounds idyllic."

"It will be. Well can't stand around here chatting all day." I said with a wide grin and went back around the house.

I worked quickly then, taking the waterproof bag into the barn and hiding it on a beam for now. There were padlocks in the old tool shed. I found one similar to what had been on the strong box. I also found a stone that was around about the same weight as the wooden box. I put that into the strong box and clipped the padlock in place. Then threw it into the middle of the pond but it didn't sink immediately. I let my mind glide into the house. Garry was talking to Grace in the study, all the windows looked out over the front yard.

I backed up a little and took a running leap and landed next to the box. The water was deeper than I thought and had to tread water. I took a deep breath, took hold of the box and forced it to the bottom. I worked quickly, gathering the mud around it and burying it again so it would seem like it hadn't been moved in years.

I swam to the side using the last of my held breath and surfaced when it got too shallow. I got out of the pond and returned to the tyre. I moved the reeds about a bit to make it look like it hadn't been disturbed. I don't know why I felt so suspicious but I knew that this is what Garry was worried I'd find and I wanted to see what he'd do about it.

I went to get the wheelbarrow from the shed and put everything I'd dredged from the pond into it. I pushed the barrow to the shed and tipped out the contents into a pile. I really wasn't sure how to start a compost heap, but it wouldn't be hurting anyone if I left it there until I read up on how to build a heap.

I had more of a concern right now, I had to get my clothes dry. There was some old branches I'd cleared before Christmas in the barn. I built a fire and took off my top and pants and stretched them out to dry. All the while I kept a mind open for if Garry came out into the yard.

Luckily my clothes dried before that happened and I pulled them back on. I headed into the kitchen to start on lunch, I would have to make something for Garry too. I guess sandwiches wouldn't be right with guests here. I rung Liza, and she answered, although it did surprise me a little that she answered because I hadn't thought about the time or the day until her phone was ringing. Luckily it was her lunchtime, so I hadn't disturbed her as much as I thought.

"Hi Sis. Garry is here and I'm gonna make lunch. Would sandwiches be wrong?" I asked.

"No. But you may want to dress them up a little." She said. "Now I need to go, lunch is almost over and I have lessons to attend."

"Ok. Sorry for disturbing you. Talk to you tonight."

"As always brother."

So fancy sandwiches, did that mean cucumber? Why was I worrying so much about this, it was just Garry. I made lunch as I would if it was just Grace and me, I just set an extra place for Garry.

I went to the study and knocked on the door. Grace called for me to enter and she and Garry were looking over some paper work.

"I've made some lunch if anyone's hungry." I said.

"Great, I'm famished." Grace said with a smile.

"I'll have to decline." Garry stated. "This was only a flying visit and I got places to be."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked. "Tony has made some food for you."

"I have to be in Portland by three." He said. "I've stayed longer than I intended."

"Oh, well you'll have to come for a proper visit soon." Grace said, rising to her feet and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you to the door."

"Thank you Grace." Garry said tapping her hand and Grace led him to the front door.

I watched him out and made my way back to the kitchen with Grace.

"Have you been in the pond?" She asked, sniffing at me.

"Yeah. I found something, I'll just go get it from the barn." I stated.

"What is it?" Grace asked, following me outside.

"I don't know, but I don't think Garry wanted me to find it."

"Oh. What makes you say that?"

"Cause he got shifty when I said I was clearing out the pond and I found this in a box that was attached to a tyre on the shore by a long piece of rope." I said, taking the bag down off the beam. "I haven't had time to look inside yet, I thought you might want to." I stated as I pulled the wooden box from the bag and gave it to her.

"I don't want to open this." Grace said looking scared. "You know what Prue said. What if it's proof that Mom had an affair with Garry? What it it's her love letters or whatever and Garry knows that's where she hid them?"

"If it was something like that Garry would have moved it by now." I assured her.

"Not if he thought I wouldn't find it. When I first came back here in October he took a look out the back and said that he'd get a crew out here to fix the yard in the spring. I bet he would have had this off them and I would be none the wiser."

"Well you don't have to look." I said taking the box off her. "Why don't we put it somewhere out of the way and we take a look as soon as you're ready?"

"That sounds like something I can deal with. I might want to look when I've had chance to think."

"So where shall we put it?"

"I'll put it in my study, maybe seeing it there I'll get the impulse to open it." Grace said.

"Ok." I replied. "Shall we go do it now?"

"Let's eat lunch first." Grace said, taking my hand. "Then I'll take it back to the study with me."

I nodded my head and we walked to the kitchen together.

"There's a lot of sandwiches cause I made enough for Garry too." I apologised.

"Well whatever we don't eat we can keep for later." Grace said, and kissed my cheek. "And you can stop feeling anxious, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I'm anxious?"

"Yeah. Your mind is itching at me trying not to ask the question, but you don't want to in case you upset me again. Life's too short for me to stay mad at you, and there really wasn't much you could do about Olwen just appearing in the barn. But if you see her within a mile of this place again, no matter what I'm doing at the time, you will tell me."

"Of course." I promised.

"Great. Now let's eat lunch."

We sat at the table and ate lunch, all the while Grace stroked the box thoughtfully. She really couldn't decide what to do. She was curious but she was also wary. She really didn't want proof that her mother had an affair, especially with Garry. Of course the box might not contain anything like that, but Grace was building up her courage just in case.

Grace didn't open the box that evening, she put it in her study on the coffee table along with that picture of her parents with the wolf pelt. It was like she was building up a pile of her parents' secret lives. I couldn't help but wonder what it might actually all mean when put together.

Then I kind of forgot all about photos and boxes and parental secrets. Grace was looking for intimacy and I gave it to her. It was a great ten hours before we finally drifted to sleep together. I was drifting between cycles when a noise outside woke me.

I leapt out of bed and ran to the window, pulling it open. There wasn't much light, but I was sure I could make out figures down by the pond, and when I threw my mind out there I was certain. Without thinking I jumped out of the window, landing near the pond. There were two of them and I surprised them that was for sure. I punched one and the other pulled a gun, but I had it off him before he could fire it and I threw it into the reeds. A cord went around my neck, but I was already in vamp mode so it hardly registered, but it didn't matter because the guy was pulled away from me by Grace who threw him to the ground utilising the self defence moves enhanced with her vampire agility.

"Who are you?" She growled, resting on the guy's chest.

He gasped for breath and Grace ripped his mask off as I threw the other guy to the ground.

"Barnebus Smith!" Grace gasped and then there was a high pitched sound that cut through my ears and a very bright light.

My eyes closed tight and my hands flew to my ears, but I pushed out my mind, there was a helicopter overhead and they were aiming at Grace and me because the sound and light had affected us. Without waiting I threw myself at Grace, covering her with my body since I was a little more bullet proof. My ears felt as if they were gonna burst, but I had to protect Grace.

"It's a vampire… It's a vampire… pull out." Someone yelled and in the next minuet the copter was gone and the sound and light stopped.

I sat up and looked down at Grace, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. My ears were ringing with the after effect of that damned high pitch whining, but I wasn't concerned about me.

_Grace are you ok?_ I asked, stroking at her face, wishing she'd open her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked a little shell-shocked.

_I'm fine._ She thought. _But what about you? Did they hit you?_

_A little, but I was in vamp skin. It didn't really hurt me._ I stated.

Grace said something out loud but I still couldn't hear as she threw her arms around me and kissed me.

_My ears are killing me though. _I said. _I can't hear anything._

_Is it permanent?_ Grace asked, placing her hands over my ears and looking at me sadly.

I shrugged.

"Can you hear?" I asked aloud, although it was weird not hearing my own voice.

Grace nodded.

_Phone Carlisle for me, I'll call Mom._ I stated, getting to my feet.

_Ok. But if you call her over here you might want to get dressed first._ Grace said as I helped her up.

_I'll call her then get dressed. You just ring Carlisle. I don't know where he is, but he's the best person to have here if this last longer than a few days. I know I got my telepathy, but I can't function in the human world like this. It's disorientating not having my hearing._

_I'll go phone him._ Grace promised and ran to the house.

_Mom. I need you to come to the Stables right now. It's an emergency._ I thought, sending my mind out toward Tregarran.

_Tony? What's happened?_ She replied urgently.

_Just come out here and bring Dad or Masen with you. And drive, don't run._ I stated.

_What? Why?_

_I just don't think it's safe to run the woods tonight._

_I'll be there as soon as I can._ Mom promised and broke off communications.

I made my way inside and went up to pull some clothes on before going back down to the kitchen where Grace was on the phone. I still couldn't hear anything but ringing and I slumped down into the chair feeling wretched.

Grace touched my hand and I jumped.

_Still nothing?_ She asked.

_Nothing would be better than the ringing. It's driving me crazy._ I said, shaking my head, hoping it would clear it.

Grace stroked my cheek and then she jumped.

_There's a car approaching!_

I let my mind drift outside.

_It's Mom and Dad._ I assured her.

And as I said that they entered the kitchen.

I was aware there was talking going on around me but I couldn't make out a thing.

_What do you mean your deaf?_ Mom demanded.

_All I can hear is this high pitched whining sound. They had some kind of noise emitter but I couldn't protect my ears because I had to cover Grace when they were shooting at us._ I explained.

_They?_

I shrugged.

_Tony, you are still in your vampire skin._ Dad said, looking in my ear. _Try allowing the heat to rise. Perhaps your healing will make you hear again._

I wasn't so sure, but anything was worth a shot.

I allowed the heat to rise and at first there was still that ringing but it started to clear a little. Dad suddenly appeared in my line of vision and held out a rabbit to me. I took it and drank. The blood boost was what I needed and the ringing stopped as my hearing began creeping back.

"Tony?" Grace said.

"Oh, god. It's so good to hear your voice." I said, pulling her to me and kissing her.

"Tony. What happened?" Mom demanded.

"I woke up and there were two guys down by the pond." I said, turning Grace to sit on my leg so I could still hold her. "I jumped out the window and Grace and me were doing well and then there was this blinding light and this god awful noise and cause we reacted they started firing at us until the bullets bounced off my skin and they knew I was a vampire so they fled."

"They were hunting something other than a vampire." Jane said as she entered the kitchen with Fred and I jumped a little, I was jittery and didn't know they were here. "Look Tobias." She said and placed something on the table.

"Silver?" Dad said sharing a look with Jane.

"Silver." She repeated.

"What? Like silver bullets?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Jane said and she put something else on the table, it was the mask Grace had ripped off one of the invaders. "And do you recognise the insignia?"

"The Eclipse of the Moon?" Dad said with a frown. "I thought them nothing but a myth."

"The Volturi thought them nothing more than humans jumping at shadows. It looks as if they have finally stumbled upon the supernatural." She said dispassionately.

"They haven't just stumbled on this." I stated. "They knew what I was because the bullets glanced off. And they only started firing when the sound affected us. I don't think they would have otherwise. They knew we weren't human because we could hear it."

"What is the phase of the moon tonight?" Jane asked.

"The new moon." Mom and me said as one.

"But the Children of the Moon still have better hearing than humans because they make a partway change." Jane said with her head on the side as she was focused on something over my shoulder. "Is there somewhere else we can talk the smell of food in here is disconcerting."

"We can go into my study." Grace said, taking my hand as we stood up.

"So what do you think they were after?" Mom asked.

"What?" Grace and I said together.

"You thought they were after something. Grace is worried about Garry being behind this." She stated.

"They could have been after the box." Grace said as we went into her study.

"What box?" Jane asked.

"That one." I said, pointing it out as Grace turned on the light.

Jane went over to the coffee table and slowed as she picked up the photo on the top.

"Now that is some skill." She said.

"What? Skinning a wolf?" I asked, feeling a little disgusted.

"Well to skin a wolf that well would be something, but you would have to be extremely skilled and incredibly fast to get that pelt off before it disappeared. Unless the poor thing was still alive when it was skinned."

"Is that werewolf fur?" Mom demanded, snatching the photo away from Jane. "Ingrid and Brigham Pearson are standing there in front of a werewolf pelt. Did they kill it?"

"Quite possibly." Jane said as she picked up the box and ran her hand across the lid. "I think there are things about your parents you don't know Grace." She said as she opened the box. "This my friends is the tool kit of a professional. You have silver tipped tranquilliser darts. A suspension of wolfs bane, there's enough there to fell at least a hundred. Then you have your silver arrow tips. Silver crossbow bolts. Silver bullets. A silver skinning-knife. Are you seeing a pattern here?"

"There's enough silver to keep Tiffany's in business for a year." Grace murmured and it was clear she was close to cracking in that moment.

"This is a werewolf killing kit." Jane said, allowing Grace her moment of madness. "Where did you find it?"

"In the pond. It was in a strong box." I stated.

"Oh. Hidden away." Jane said, snapping the box shut and she glanced up at Grace. "Of course this may not belong to your parents. You mentioned a Garry you thought sent the men. Why?"

"Because he got awful shifty when I said I was cleaning the pond." I stated.

"Then it is possible that he hid it there and your parents knew nothing. They may have thought the pelt that of a normal wolf. Was the photo with the kit?"

"No. I found it in a book." I said and went to the bookcase and pulled out the right book and handed it to Jane.

"Oh I remember this book." Jane said with a slight smile. "They had vampires completely wrong of course, but their ideas on the Children of the Moon were too accurate. We had to quash the publication. Looks as if one book survived our purge."

"So you think Mom and Dad hunted werewolves?" Grace asked.

"How did your parents die?" Jane asked, her eyes trailing over the bookcase, and Dad seemed very interested in it too.

"I don't know. It was a skiing accident. At least that's what they said." Grace replied sadly as she sank into her desk chair.

"Who?" Jane asked, turning to Grace as Dad stepped up to the bookcase and now he was scanning the titles.

Grace shrugged.

"Just the normal people who tell you these things I guess. I didn't really pay much attention. My sister was missing, my parents had just died, as far as I knew I was alone in the world." Grace stated.

"Of course." Jane said, tapping Grace's hand in comfort.

"I am the key." Dad said with a laugh. "Oh my that was an easy code to decipher. Written in true Latin but using the 'confusing' format of pig Latin." He said with a chuckle.

He reached out for one of the books and then stopped. He turned to Grace.

"I think it best that you do it." He said.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"If you had a great secret to protect would you not ensure the security was impregnable?" Dad asked.

"Yes." Grace replied.

"Then pull that book." Dad ordered, pointing to a scruffy looking book with brown bindings.

Grace nodded and placed two of her fingers on top of the book, and pulled, there was the sound of something unlocking and the whole case swung away from the wall.

"Well that's disappointing." Grace observed. "I was expecting a passage way, or at least a room."

"They were mostly just alcoves." Jane said stepping up to the one that was just revealed. "So we got books, more weapons. Some disks and a coupled of flash drive. This flash drive has your name on it."

"It does?" Grace asked.

"Yes. There's one for Prue too." Jane added, pointing to them.

"Oh." Grace said, still looking into the alcove. "Could you all give me some space? I want to be alone for a while."

"We'll be in the living room if you want us." I said.

Grace nodded and I led the others to the living room where we'd entertained Garry.

"This is a revelation." Mom said as she sat down on the sofa with Dad beside her.

"You had your suspicions before." I reminded her as I sat on the sofa opposite. "Remember at the debate final and she made that wolf remark? You did wonder then."

"Yeah. But wondering and having your suspicions confirmed are two different things." Mom stated.

"I guess." I said. "Anyway, thanks for coming over so quickly."

"Tony. You're my kid, you were in trouble, I came." Mom said firmly.

"We will always aid you in times of trouble." Dad added as he tapped my hand.

"Ah the Hannigan-Blacks, it is always so much fun to be around you." Jane mused as she sat next to me, Fred was sitting on the floor beside her and they held hands.

"Yeah. Never a dull moment." Mom observed.

"Thanks for your help too Jane. I really wasn't expecting you." I stated in the hope she'd explain why she was here.

"Well I was going to phone, but decided it was better to do this in person so that I could be here to monitor the situation. I'm glad I did or I would have missed out on all the fun." She said with a smile.

"What situation?"

"I have decided that given what I have heard of Prue that she is eligible to know the secret. You can inform her as soon as you wish, although I request that I'm present at the time." Jane stated.

"Why?"

"To put the fear of Jane into her to ensure that she will never reveal what we are to anybody." Jane said with a cold grin and I shivered. "Now where is she?"

"She's in Seattle tonight, she'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, Grace has to tell her. It's for the best." I said firmly.

"Of course. And by then Grace should be settled in her mind about what she has learned of her parents."

"Hopefully." I said, looking anxiously in the direction of the study.

"She'll be fine." Mom said, tapping my hand in comfort. "Now you go get your sleep, you got work in three hours, we'll stay here and keep an eye on Grace."

"I won't be able to sleep." I stated.

"Just try." Mom ordered.

I sighed as I rose to my feet and made my way upstairs. I was right, I couldn't sleep and I was still awake when my alarm went off for work.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>And now a little more from Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>I longed to see the bronze wolf again, but it was clear the fury of winter didn't want this. The fury of winter drew me south and away from my wolf, but I could not go. The thought of never seeing my wolf was horrific. I could meet him and we could fight together in killing stone men. He was born to it and I had inherited it, we could fight together. We would fight together.<p>

I had to tell him about me first. I had to meet him again, but I was afraid of my want to talk with him. I went to the border often, I grew to know the part he guarded and I would watch him. Sometimes moving with him in case of trouble. But the pull frightened me because I didn't know what it was.

Finally I travelled back across the mountains to the town where Kyelax dwelled. I wouldn't see Kyelax, but one who knew the ways of the wolf men. I would talk to Tony. He told me there was a bond that the wolf created with the woman meant for him. It was fated by the gods that I should be with my wolf. I would talk to him.

It took a while but finally I saw the wolf as a man. He came to my lake and was fishing on the far side where my house was hidden from sight. I approached him and then paused crouching near him to watch him as he cast a line into the water.

I left the lakeside for a moment and found a length of willow. I fashioned it into a rod with my knife and the string I kept spare for emergencies. A hook I fashioned from one of the modern hairpins Kyelax had given me. I bit off the end so it was sharp and tied it to the string.

The rod was ready and for bate I would use the dried meat I had in my pouch. I took out a piece and chewed it as I crossed back to the lake where my wolf was still fishing. I put the meat onto the hook and then stepped up beside him as I remembered the English Kyelax had taught me.

"I fish too?" I asked.

My wolf jumped as if startled, then turned to look up at me and then smiled like sunshine through the clouds. He said something but the only words I knew were, "I…to think you…"

"I fish too." I said firmly with a nod of my head.

He gestured with his hand and I smiled and sat beside him.

"Thank you." I said and cast my line into the water.

He said more to me, but too fast and I picked no words out.

"I no speak English lots." I stated.

"Oh." He said, then pointed to my rod. "You make?"

"Yes. Wood. String." I didn't know the English for hairpin and I pulled one from my hair before replacing it.

He grinned, nodding his head.

"Good." He said.

I smiled, and then put my hand to my chest.

"Olwen." I said.

"Hunter." He said, putting his hand to his chest, which he wore covered today.

I thought about what his name meant in my language and when I realised I smiled.

"Much good." I stated. "If you're a hunter where is your spear?" I asked.

He frowned at me, he didn't know my language. It didn't matter. I had to talk to him about our connection. I would learn more of the English and talk with him better, but I had enough of the English to ask him.

"Magic." I said. "You. Me." I added, touching him, touching me. "Connect?"

He looked confused, and I thought a moment, and gasped as I remembered the word Tony told me.

"Imprinting." I declared with a grin, nodding my head.

"Imprinting?" He asked, and then he slowly smiled and nodded his head. "Imprinting." He repeated and he turned to me more fully.

I dropped my rod and put my hands on his.

"Imprinting." I repeated and brought his hand to my cheek as I closed my eyes. "Love."

"Love." He repeated and placed his hands flat to my cheeks and put his lips to mine.

I held my lips to his for a moment, before I threw my body closer to his. His heat seeped into me as I deepened the kiss. It was the sunshine of spring and I welcomed it. No, not spring, just the sun in winter making everything shine brilliantly. His sun wouldn't thaw me, it would enhance me. Why had I been afraid?

I pulled away and smiled at him, stroking his face and his hair, enjoying its feel.

"I have been so afraid of this, but I was a fool. This is not frightening. Your sun will not destroy my winter. We can be together, fight together to destroy the stone men." I said in my own language lost in my happiness.

He gave me a long look. He was considering something. He smiled at me, a small smile, not his grinning.

_Don't be afraid. _A voice in my mind said. _I'm telepathic. I can talk in your mind and hear your thoughts. It takes away this language barrier between us._

_Can all wolf men speak with their minds?_ I asked in wonder.

_No._ Hunter replied. _At least not in human form._

_You are special?_

_You can say that._ Hunter said. _But I just got a little extra to me than the other wolves. Well accept for Tina, and my sister Essie, and my little nephew Tony._

"Tony?" I said aloud and pulled away from him. "Vampire!" I accused, using the modern word.

_Yeah. Well I'm a half vampire and also a wolf and I don't drink human blood._ He said.

I shook my head, this I couldn't think of. The fury of winter was building within me, making me stronger, ready to run. I pulled away from Hunter and I ran, deep into the woods at first to take him in the wrong direction before I ran to my house.

The fury of winter was laughing in my head.

"Leave me alone." I cried, falling to my knees by the fire pit.

"The warrior loves a stone man." The fury of winter teased in a thousand voices of the dead.

"He is living stone man. He is alive." I said.

"He is cold and dead."

"I am cold and dead." I stated. "You have made me that way."

I sank into a ball and the snow began to fall.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I really didn't feel like going into the store on the Wednesday, I hadn't slept much and there was so much going around in my head. More importantly I wanted to be here for Grace when she was ready to speak. I was fretting but I wouldn't say anything because it was way too late to call and cancel with Bob now. I should have phoned him earlier when all this first kicked off.<p>

"There is an option that I think Bob would be really happy to take." Mom said as I passed through the kitchen.

"There is?" I asked, stopping and turning to find her sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Yeah. Lilly." Mom said with a shadow of her grin. "She's really adamant about getting a job there."

"Yeah. But I was thinking of her being more a replacement for Dannan, not me." I stated.

"But think about it." She said as she got to her feet and came around the table to me. "In a year or two when you need to go under, wouldn't you rather know there's someone competent to take over from you?"

"I guess." I said, still unsure to just hand my job over like that so soon, and what if Lilly couldn't cope?

"Then I'll run back to Tregarran and arrange for Bob to pick Lilly up from there." Mom said tapping my shoulder, and I knew Grace was more important than my job and this was the solution I'd been searching for.

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

"And now might be the best time to go into the study and see if Grace wants to talk." She stated, tapping my back before stepping away.

"Ok." I said. "But let me know if it's not ok with Bob."

"It will be." Mom assured me with a smile and tapped my arm and went to leave.

"But wait, don't run." I said urgently as something just occurred to me. "What if the chopper's still around? I don't want them shooting at you."

"They're long gone." Mom assured me. "They won't be back tonight."

"But they will another time?" I asked in horror.

"You're gonna have to get Garry here, get him to tell you everything." Mom said with a nod of her head as she wore her 'no messing' expression. "Find out why that box is so important. Anyway, we can talk about this later, I'll go over to Tregarran now, and I'll take the van if it'll make you feel better. I can run Lilly into town then. We really got to sort out driving lessons for that girl." She mused, then hugged me before leaving.

I made my way to the study and Grace was sat at her desk, her laptop closed with the flash drive on top of it. She was looking at it, contemplating it, but couldn't decide if she should watch it. She looked up from where she rested her chin on her arms when I entered.

"Do I really want to know all this?" She asked gesturing at the alcove and the clip.

"Well you don't have to watch it straight away." I said gently. "Maybe you should come out of here and rest up a while before you decide."

"But I'm gonna have to see it before Prue gets back, and what if those guys return? If Garry wanted the box so much why didn't he just ask for it? He's had six years to get it! I would have given it to him without asking why he wanted it! He was Mom and Dad's friend for Christ sake! I wouldn't have been opposed to him having something of theirs." She said in gasps, rubbing her face at the end to try and calm herself.

"I think we can only find that out by asking Garry himself." I said calmly, taking her hand in mine and massaging it slightly in the hope of soothing her. "You should get him here. Can you claim some kind of writing emergency? Something that won't clue him into our suspicions or even that we had a visit."

"I could say that we had trespassers and they stole my laptop and all my back up files." Grace said, lightly tapping her fingers on top of her laptop for a second. "I need him to bring me the flash drive I gave him yesterday with all my latest work on so I can get on with writing until the police track down my goods."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said sitting down on the sofa.

"I'll wait until five to phone him. That will be a decent hour won't it?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah. It's like you've waited as long as you could but couldn't wait any longer." I agreed.

"I can't get my head around this." She said, coming to sit beside me and I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Mom and Dad hunted werewolves? Garry was in on it? And I thought I was the only one who knew about the supernatural. Do you think Prue knows? Do you think that's why Mom cut her out of the will because she wouldn't take over the family business?"

"I don't think Prue knows any of this." I stated because even though Prue had suspicions that there was something about me, her mind never leapt to the conclusion of the supernatural. "There's a flash drive for her too so I think it was a case of being prepared for whichever one of you found the alcove first."

"I guess that depends on what's on the disks." Grace observed.

"Do you want to look at yours now?" I asked; ready to go along with whatever she wanted.

Grace shook her head.

"I want to put everything back in that cupboard and lock it all up and forget it's ever there. I just… They hunted werewolves?" Grace exclaimed and then she began laughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about what Mom and Dad would think if they knew I was dating a werewolf." She wheezed with a slight edge of hysterics and I realised she was searching desperately for a light side to all this.

"I'm not too sure they didn't." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her head and looking up at my face.

"Well Ingrid knew a lot of the old legends, and she made a remark once to Mom about being a protective momma wolf." I explained. "Although weirdly her aversion to me seemed to dissipate some once she learned I was Quileute."

"But I told her you were Quileute when we first became friends." Grace stated.

"Well she never really saw me until debating final in senior year. Maybe when she got a good look at me for the first time, not to mention Mom, and she knew enough of the Quileute legend it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots. Especially if she knew that werewolves and such existed anyway. Didn't you think it was a little weird that she suddenly decided that year to go to La Push on your vacation?"

"I guess it was a little odd." Grace conceded. "But we often went to out of the way places on whims."

"And did you're parents ever go off alone?" I asked.

"Of course they did. I just thought they were heading out on the town, or just getting some alone time." Grace said with a shrug.

"Of course you did. Why would you think any different? But I think they took you to a lot of those out of the way places so they could investigate werewolf legends."

"I'm glad she decided that the Quileute were good." Grace observed.

"Well we're completely different from the Children of the Moon." I stated.

"I'm glad she knew that. What would have happened if her and Dad started taking pot shots at the pack?" Grace asked in horror.

"We would have talked to them. Cleared up their mistake." I assured her.

"What if Mom and Dad didn't want to talk? You know how snooty they could be." She fretted.

"Grace. It didn't happen. Let's not dwell on what didn't happen." I said in soothing tones as I stroked her arm and kissed her head. "The fact is that your parents had a secret and now you know."

"But all the tiptoeing around them I did not to reveal your secret." Grace sighed sadly. "And now I got even more secrets to keep from Prue."

"No you don't." I said.

"Well I can hardly tell her about the werewolves, she won't believe it for one, and then I'd have to tell her why I know it's all true." Grace said sadly.

"Yeah but you can tell her everything now." I said, pulling away from her so I could look at her face as I spoke. "That's why Jane's back in Olympic Pines, she came to tell you that you can tell Prue everything, but she wants to be present to monitor the situation."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Well she said to put the fear of Jane into Prue so she won't contemplate telling anyone else." I replied.

"She's not gonna burn Prue is she?" Grace asked in horror.

"I'll shield Prue at all times if you want me too." I promised.

"I want you to." Grace said firmly.

"Then that's what I'll do." I assured her.

"Thanks." Grace said and squeezed my hand. "Can we go get something to eat now?"

"Yeah. I'm starved." I said, rising to my feet and Grace rose with me.

When we reached the kitchen Grace glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't you be in work?" She asked.

"Yeah. But Lilly's filling in for me." I replied.

"You wanna watch she doesn't steal your job." Grace joked.

"Well if she does it means I get to take up that post as your body guard." I joked, kissing her neck.

Grace giggled, and pulled away from me to go to the fridge.

We made breakfast together, flirting a little because it was keeping Grace's mind off her parents. We ate breakfast and washed the dishes together. With the kitchen clean we went to the living room where Jane was sat reading a book.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Went to Tregarran with Essie. Lilly was watching Billie for them, now that the emergency is over they've returned and Fred is out in the grounds watching that area of pond in case someone else decides to look for the werewolf kit." She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Can you tell me more about the, what were they called? The Eclipse of the Moon?" Grace asked as we sat on the other sofa.

"There's nothing to tell really." Jane said in a bored voice as she turned a page. "They were a group of nobles not content with hunting normal game so they turned their attention to the monsters of the world. They made it sound like they were doing something good for mankind, but really it was nothing more than an excuse to kill things, sometimes even innocent humans, they suspected of being supernatural. I would have thought the idea would have died out by now, but obviously not."

"And I found it hard to accept that Mom and Dad hunted full stop, never mind poor people who are cursed through no fault of their own." Grace said in a haunted voice. "You said that to get the pelt off like that the werewolf would have to still be alive, is that really true?"

"Well they usually tranquillise them with wolfs bane, and using a silver knife to skin the wolf it stops whatever magic causes them to revert back to their human form." Jane stated. "It's how Darius used to collect the tails, by clipping them off with a silver knife before it melted away. That was about all he was skilled enough to collect or I'm sure he would have decorated his room in furs."

I shuddered.

"Is it making your skin crawl Tony?" Jane asked looking at me with mild amusement.

"Of course it is." I said darkly. "You're talking about skinning people. How can they do that? Even if they think the Children of the Moon need to be stopped, couldn't they do it in a more humane way?"

"They're hunters Tony, they don't think animals have feelings. Even those who have human shape half the time." Jane stated.

"It's terrible." Grace said. "So terrible. That my parents could do something like that."

"My parents let the villagers tie Alec and me to a stake and set us on fire." Jane said brightly. "You can't trust all parents to have ethics, they are only human after all."

"But this is…" Grace shook her head sadly.

"You had a view of your parents as loving individuals and now you realise they weren't." Jane said rather bluntly.

"Oh I was never that deluded. It always seemed like Mom and Dad would have preferred not to have kids, but them jetting off all over the world for selfish reasons seemed better than this, whatever it is." Grace said in despair.

"Maybe they thought they were working for the greater good." Jane suggested.

"Working for the greater good does not mean skinning people alive." Grace said darkly.

All of us looked to the window when we heard the engine. I let my mind wander outside.

"It's Prue." I said.

"Prue? She wasn't supposed to be back until this afternoon!" Grace gasped.

"What's wrong her being early?" Jane asked.

"I was hoping for time to work up to thinking of how to tell her." Grace replied.

"I find these things are best done quickly." Jane said. "Come, we will meet her in the kitchen."

Without waiting for us to reply Jane stood and left the room. We really had no choice but to follow her. She was sat at the table so Grace and me sat too leaving the empty chair opposite Grace. We waited and listened as Prue parked her car and she entered through the front door. She walked through the house and entered the kitchen.

"You're all up?" She asked.

"We couldn't sleep." Grace replied. "How are you back so early?"

"Ferguson needed to get back to the Pines a-sap, he even hired a chopper. Got me out of bed early but then gave me the day off. So I came back here and I'm gonna kick back for the day." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. But before you do we need to tell you something." Grace said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Pour yourself some coffee and sit down. This might take a while." Grace said.

"Drink the coffee first." Jane said, _We don't want her to have anything hot in her hands just in case._

"Who are you?" Prue demanded.

"Jane." Jane said. "That's all you need to know for now. I suggest you drink coffee, possibly have something to eat and then we will talk."

"About what?" Prue asked.

"The family secret." Jane replied.

"What family secret?"

"You will know once you have ate food and drunk your coffee." Jane said in a testy voice and it was clear Jane was starting to annoy her.

"No. I want to know now." Prue said, dropping into her chair. "And I'm not going anywhere or doing anything until you tell me."

"Head strong." Jane said. "I like that."

"I don't do chicks." Prue said.

"You're not my type dear." Jane said with a wide smile. "This is your party Grace, now you must hostess."

"Ok." Grace said, and it was clear she was working up to say something that was upsetting her. "Well I don't really know how to say this. Tony?"

"Prue, the family secret we're about to reveal is my family secret." I said, thinking we'd ease her in with that before moving on to Ingrid and Brigham. "You see there's something about us that you don't know, it has to do with why none of us seem to age."

"So it's nothing to do with witch doctors?" Prue said sarcastically.

"Well you knew that anyway." I said. "I think you know there's something weird about us…"

"They're vampires Prue." Grace said quickly. "Oh god, it feels good to get that off my chest."

"Gracie, have you been taking something illegal?" Prue said in a babying voice. "You do know your stories aren't true."

"Of course Darktide isn't true." Grace snapped. "It's deliberately untrue. I had to get my thoughts out there somehow but without letting on that I actually knew the truth because back then any human who knew had to die."

"Right." Prue said with a grin and it was clear she thought we were all joking. "So how come you're telling me if it's a death sentence?"

"Because under the new laws instigated by the Coalition, the first one dictates that although secrecy is still paramount, individual humans can be informed of our existence if they are deemed worthy." Jane explained. "Tony and Grace have put up a good argument of why you should be told, and given due consideration I think you are worthy to know."

"God, where did you dig this kid up from?" Prue said with a laugh.

"This kid happens to be sixteen hundred years old and the leader of the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada." Jane said coldly and the glint in her eye made me throw my shield around Prue just in case. "I happen to be the twin sister of Alec, I believe you have met him."

"Oh yeah. You look like each other." Prue said with a slight frown. "So you're a vampire?"

"Yes." Jane said firmly.

"Prove it." Prue challenged.

"How?" Jane asked with a frown.

"Show me your fangs." Prue said in amused tones, waiting for the moment we'd all admit this was a huge joke and she'd get to berate us for trying to fool her.

Jane laughed melodiously.

"My dear child, vampires don't have fangs. Our teeth are more than capable of biting through all manner of bodily tissues. You'd be surprised how tough the sinews in the neck can be." Jane said with grin that put her pearly whites on full display and Prue shivered a little.

"I want proof." She said.

"Very well. Show her Tony." Jane ordered.

"Show her?" I asked with a frown.

"Well I could use my power, but Grace would be opposed to that and you are shielding her mind regardless. A demonstration of your power would be more appealing to Grace." Jane explained.

"Ok." I said, and shared a look with Grace before I turned to Prue.

I was lost, I knew I had to speak telepathically to her, but what did I say?

_Hi Prue, can you hear me?_ I said, feeling absolutely foolish, as I looked her.

"Wow, that's good. Where's the speaker?" She said with a laugh.

_There is no speaker; I'm talking into your mind. I'm telepathic. I can… This is a little image of something tell me what it is._ I said, placing my hand on hers and projecting an image of Grace in high school, the first day I ever saw her.

"Aw Grace you look so cute and friendly." Prue said wistfully, and then frowned. "I never thought that of you. In school you were a geeky embarrassment to me. Did you just change my memories?"

"No. I gave you a taste of mine." I said with a smile. "Just be grateful I went with the first day of school and not Liza's first pool party and I saw Grace in a swim suit for the first time." I added, my grin widening.

"Right. Ok. Tony, tell me about your family." Prue said and she focused on my face.

"Oh yeah, you can spot when Tony's lying." Grace observed. "Ok. Go ahead and tell all." Grace said, putting her arm through mine.

"I'll start with Dad." I decided. "He was born nearly three thousand years ago to an Etruscan noble household. This was before there was a Roman kingdom never mind an empire. He was turned into a vampire when he was in his early twenties, he's not sure of his exact age. He spent centuries in Volterra picking up a vampire sister along the way, my Aunt Marlin, and living mostly in despair that he had to kill humans to survive. That was until sometime during the seventeenth century when a very young vampire appeared in the Volturi Court that caused quite a stir. This vampire had gold eyes instead of red, because he'd learned to sustain himself on animal blood. That vampire was my Uncle Carlisle."

"Carlisle is a vampire?" Prue asked in shock.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"But he's a doctor and so gentle. He can't be a vampire." She insisted.

"He is a vampire. It was his gentle nature that stopped him from feeding from humans. He's never killed in his life and the only human blood to pass his lips is the blood of people he's changed. That's four people." I said. "Anyway, this isn't about Carlisle, I might be related to him by venom, but I'm not related to him by blood. Let's just stick to the blood relations for now."

"Ok." Prue agreed.

"So Carlisle came to the Volturi Court and finally there was a way for Dad and Marlin to survive without killing humans. They left Volterra and travelled for the next few centuries as brother and sister, picking up two more siblings along the way, until they decided to try a settled life style like the Cullens and chose Forks to experiment."

"Wow. I can't even begin to imagine someone living that long." Prue said. "What about your mother, is she ancient too?"

"No." I said with a smile, realising that Prue was actually starting to believe it now, even if she hadn't quite accepted it yet. "Mom is fifty one years old."

"She still looks good for her age." Prue said. "But hang on, she's got brown eyes not gold."

"Yeah. Well that's where things start to get interesting. Now Mom's family, that's my connection to Carlisle. Sometime around the turn of the twentieth century he started contemplating making a companion who could share in his ideals about vegetarian feeding." I began.

"Vegetarian?" Prue asked.

"That's what we call vampires who drink animal blood instead of human." Grace said.

"We? You're aligning yourself with the supernaturals?" Prue asked.

"Can I finish my family tree here?" I asked to draw attention away from the inevitable moment that we got to Grace. "Carlisle was working in a hospital in Chicago during the influenza epidemic in nineteen eighteen when a dying mother asked him to save her seventeen year old son, in the only way he could."

"She knew what he was?" Prue asked in shock.

"Although he didn't have time to verify, and well he didn't know Edward could read minds at that time, but Carlisle thinks Elizabeth Masen had this ability which her son inherited. Anyway, Edward was close to death anyway, and Carlisle saw something good in his face so he stole him away and changed him, thinking he could be the companion he'd been looking for." I stated.

"Carlisle was gay?" Prue asked.

"What makes you say that?" I replied, cause there'd been nothing in my narrative to suggest that.

"He chose a male companion." Prue stated.

"What has that got to do with the price of fish?" Jane demanded. "Things were different back then. Men and women rarely associated with each other unless it was about sex or marriage. It would be more likely that Carlisle would choose a friend and protégé who was male. Of course when it came to sexual satisfaction and a soulmate for the rest of eternity Carlisle was enamoured by the alluring Esme and when he found her all but dead made her his, and in turn he became hers."

"Right." Prue said. "So back to your family."

"Carlisle turned Edward, and a few years later he turned Esme. Although Esme is a younger vampire than Edward she was actually born before him. Then a few years later Carlisle changed Rosalie, he thought she could be a mate for Edward, but they weren't interested in each other like that. Then Rose found Em being attacked by a bear and she couldn't quite save his human life, but she got him to Carlisle in time to be vamped. They're a perfect match and couldn't be happier." I said with a smile. "Well apart from the fact that female vampires can't have kids and a kid is something Rose would love, and it plays a little into what happens later. But we also got to establish Alice and Jasper joining the family, they kinda adopted themselves in because Alice had seen it as their future. So the seven of them settled in Forks back at the turn of the century."

"Wait, I thought your father settled in Forks." Prue interrupted.

"That was forty years later." I stated. "At this time it was Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Em, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. See the pattern there?"

"Edward was on his own." Prue stated.

"Yep. And he had been for ninety years, but around about the time his vampire family settled in Forks the seventeen year old daughter of the chief of police decided to go live with him to leave her mother free to travel with her new husband. Bella was a little too observant for her own good and she figured out their secret. That should have been immediate death or vampdom, but Edward was already in love with her by then and wanted her alive and human. Cut a long story short, Bella had to become a vampire and it was something she wanted anyway, but before she became a vampire she wanted to know what sex was like as a human. So they got down and dirty and something happened that no one expected."

"What?" Prue prompted.

"Bella got pregnant." I stated.

"You said vampires couldn't have children." She accused.

"Pay attention." Jane said, tapping Prue's hand. "He did specify vampire women."

"Ok." Prue said, looking at Jane for a moment before turning back to me. "So where is this going exactly?"

"Bella was pregnant, but it was all accelerated and sapping all of her life. She died in the birth, there's really no other way to put it. She died but Edward was ready with his venom and saved her. That baby who was born was my grandmother, Renesmee, the first known half vampire. There were some born before her, but nobody knew about them. Anyway, she met Grandpa Jake and because he is Quileute shapeshifter and she is the one meant for him he imprinted on her. Mom was born when Granny Ness was twenty-five. Mom always called herself an uncertainty; she was the vamp-wolf brat who took messing from no one. When she was sixteen she got kicked out of the Res school and had to transfer to Forks High. That's how she met Dad and when she started phasing she imprinted on him and they were meant to be together. But they were always careful because there was no telling how a half-vamp pregnancy would effect Mom even though she was vampire and werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Prue demanded. "Where did werewolves come into this?"

"We'll get to that in a minuet." I stated. "That's the Quileute secret. Anyway, Dad would not have risked Mom in pregnancy if it weren't for the fact that they were lost in amnesia and were mega horny after years of drought. They didn't even realise until Mom was a few days gone, which in half vamp terms is a few weeks. That's how Liza and me were born. And Mom and Dad had to think we were dead or the Volturi would want us. We grew up without Mom and Dad, and Mom and Dad were in hell thinking we'd died at birth. We were only reunited thanks to Liza being besotted with Alec and he tricked us into going to Volterra. That spurred Mom into finally putting Aro in his place and Liza and me got our parents back and everything was good. Then Jane set up the Coalition and in November I got a little sister in the shape of Billie."

"November? You say that like you mean November just gone." Prue said with a nervous laugh.

"Well yeah." I said with a frown. "Half vamps age fast. That's why we've been keeping you away from Tregarran so you wouldn't notice. We had to get the green light, because Billie really loves you and we know you love her. And would you like to be her playmate?"

"What?" Prue asked and I realised I'd gone a little ahead there.

"Just like a kindergarten teacher, but more like a personal tutor." I explained.

"Well I'd love to, but I'm working for Ferguson remember?" Prue said despondently.

"You're on probation." I reminded her. "You can pull out of it now if you want to."

"Yeah." Prue said looking down at the table, and then looked up at the three of us. "But November? That means she's what, two months old? But she's like…a kid."

"Prue, it's how it works with half vamps." I stated. "I'm only eighteen. When I started high school I was five. When I graduated I was eight. Why do you think Grace and me have waited until now to get intimate? Because we didn't realise we liked each other in high school? God no! I would have given anything to have been with Grace back then, but I didn't want to make her feel sick when she found out my real age. Which she did feel sickened by her feelings for me when she found out I was only seven."

"You've known for eleven years and you didn't tell me?" Prue demanded of Grace.

"It was a death sentence if you knew, and would you have believed me anyway?" Grace demanded.

"I guess not." Prue said looking thoughtful. "Wait a minuet! What's Hunter?"

"He's like Mom. A half vampire who also happens to be a Quileute shapeshifter." I stated.

Prue looked perturbed at first, but then a grin spread across her face.

"No wonder he was so good. And his stamina…" She trailed off with a wicked grin. "Do you think he'd be up to some more fun?"

"No." I said firmly. "He likes you Prue and that's a problem."

"Why?"

"Because he might like you, but you're not his imprint." I stated. "He doesn't want to get into anything serious with you only to break your heart when he does finally imprint."

"Oh god." Prue said sadly.

"Anyway, you got your angel now." I said brightly.

"I don't even think he exists, never mind hope to meet him again." Prue retorted.

"He was a half vampire." I stated.

"Tony!" Grace hissed thinking it wasn't best to reveal this yet.

"What makes you think that?" Prue asked.

"I saw it all in your mind and the guy was definitely a half vamp. I tell you what, if I ever bump into him I'll drag him here." I promised.

"Thanks Tony. So what about you Grace, how do you fit into all this supernatural crap?"

"I am Tony's imprint." Grace stated, and then she took a deep breath as she dropped her head before adding, "And back in October I was fatally shot. Tony gave me his venom, but instead of turning into a full vampire, I became a half vampire."

"Well that sucks." Prue remarked for something to say because she really wasn't sure how she should respond to that bit of news.

"No Prue, it doesn't suck at all." Grace assured her. "Being a half vamp means I can have kids, which means I'm still Tony's imprint. Because if I can't have kids then I can't be his imprint and I don't belong with him. That would be terrible after the years we waited to be together."

"You waited eleven years to be together because he was underage, even though he was a fully functioning adult?" Prue asked.

"He was underage Prue. Period." Grace growled.

"If you hadn't been so uptight about that you could have had ten years of sex under your combined belt by now." Prue continued regardless.

"Well you might have been able to over look something like that, but I couldn't." Grace snapped. "And it doesn't matter now anyway. Ten years or a century, Tony and I are gonna live forever."

Prue nodded and tried desperately to think of something else to say, but she had no choice but to succumb to her feelings.

"So how come you didn't tell me you nearly died?" She asked sadly as she put her hand on Grace's across the table.

"And say what exactly?" Grace demanded. "I couldn't give you the full details."

"You could have said you had a close call and nearly died but the doctors managed to save you." Prue suggested.

"If you'd been here at the time I would have…thought of something to tell you. But it was over three months ago and there's no trace left. There was no trace left after three days." Grace said, lifting her top to show the smooth skin of her stomach. "I was a mess, but Tony's venom healed it all up and left no trace at all."

"It didn't heal your surgery scar though." Prue said. "What about your burns?"

And without waiting for Grace to respond Prue pulled Grace's t-shirt aside until she could see her shoulder.

"They've faded, but not gone completely." Grace said. "And if I'm honest I'd feel weird not to have them now. They're a part of me and I wouldn't be me without them. I mean it's strange enough getting used to not needing glasses."

"So no laser eye surgery then?" Prue asked with a smile.

"No." Grace said with a laugh. "You knew I'd never do anything like that, but how else could I explain why I didn't need glasses anymore, and my eyes are actually much better than yours now. It's like seeing the world in HD for the first time."

"I'm glad. And this is all weird, but makes perfect sense. I can't believe how easy it is for me to believe all of this." Prue observed, before turning back to me. "But then there's always been something a little strange about you and Liza. Especially Liza with her old fashioned ways and proper way of talking."

"She is my twin and she is only eighteen too." I stated. "But she's more like Dad. She's actually a doppelganger of Dad's mother, our Grandma Vela."

"Did she get turned into a vampire too?" Prue asked with a frown.

"No. She died a human." I replied.

"So how do you know what she looked like?"

"Well obviously Dad commented on it, but also we saw her in his memories. We even got to talk to her."

"How?"

"It's like a psychic echo. It's mostly how Dad remembers her and Mom creating the image that reacts, as Grandma Vela would have done. And we heard her in English, although we would have known what she was saying if she was speaking Etruscan anyway. Me and Liza learned it as kids so we'd know it to impress Dad if we ever got to meet him. Not that it mattered, Dad speaks any language you care to mention, that's his power, he knows how to speak a language fluently after only hearing a few sentences."

"I wish I had that power for high school French." Prue mused.

"I could speak French fluently by the time I was two." I said with a smile. "Although I was more like six by then."

"If half vamps age three times as fast as humans how is Billie like a four year old at the moment?" Prue asked, jumping back to a question that had been bubbling in the back of her mind for a while.

"Well we're passing her off as a small four year old because she's too articulate and agile to pretend she's any younger. But she's growing all the time. You already noticed her 'growth spurt' and you'll notice the height difference again next time you see her to when you saw her a few weeks ago. By this time next year the difference will be even more apparent." I stated.

"So you were really five when you started high school." Prue murmured.

"Yeah. But we looked fifteen." I said. "It was really the earliest we could enter into human society without people questioning our quick growing."

"Why enter school at all?" Prue asked in amusement.

"It was one of Liza's whims. I just got carried along in her wake. I don't know if you ever noticed but she is the dominant twin. It's cause she's a minuet older, or maybe it's just her Liza-ness."

"So I know twins aren't always identical, but what's with the big height difference. You're like two foot taller than her. How?"

"Because I follow Mom in that I'm a Quileute warrior." I stated. "It's part of the old wolf magic, to make us big and strong enough to fight the Cold Ones. You've seen all the guys on the Res; it is all in the genes like we've always said. We just happen to have a little wolf spliced in there."

"I'd hardly call you little wolves." Jane said with a chuckle. "They're as big as horses. You want to show her?"

"Maybe later." Grace said, putting her hand on mine. "Right now we have to move on to our family secret."

"Our family secret?" Prue asked.

"I know we're dumping a lot on you in one day, but this is something we've only just found out and I don't want you unprepared if they come back." Grace stated.

"If who come back?" Prue asked, and for a fleeting moment she had an image of Ingrid and Brigham walking through the door still alive.

"The Eclipse of the Moon." Grace stated, shattering the illusion. "They're some type of yuppie werewolf hunters."

"They're after Tony?" Prue guessed.

"No. Tony has nothing to do with this. This is all our parents fault." Grace said warily.

"What?"

"Remember that picture we found of Mom and Dad and the wolf pelts? They were werewolf pelts."

"What?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"All those times they were away skiing they were actually hunting werewolves. Not werewolves like the Quileute, but the Children of the Moon. I'll explain the differences later, but well there was a hunting kit hidden in the pond and last night these guys tried to get it back. They shot at us with silver bullets and then left when they thought Tony was a full vamp." Grace stated. "They might come back and I thought I should warn you just in case."

"Interesting you should say that. There's a guy out in the yard right now and he went right to the tyre. Didn't even need to look." Fred said, suddenly appearing in the kitchen and Prue jumped a mile.

"What does he look like?" I asked and Fred thought about him, and even though he was in camo and was unkempt it was clear who it was. "It's Garry." I said.

"He must be getting it himself since his toy soldiers failed." Grace grouched. "Is he alone?"

"Yeah. He came out of the trees. I did hear a car about two miles away stop. He must have pulled in somewhere and walked from there." Fred replied.

"Who are you and how did you just appear?" Prue demanded.

"I'm Fred, I can make myself appear invisible and that's not important right now." He said. "What do you want me to do about the guy in the yard?"

"We'll all go observe him." Grace said, rising to her feet. "But I'll get the box first."

She zipped from the kitchen and appeared a second later with the box in her hands.

"Can you cover us all Fred?" She asked.

"Yeah. But someone should carry your sister so we can be more stealthy." He suggested.

"Tony will do it." Jane said, getting to her feet and taking Fred's hand and she gave Prue a warning look for some reason.

I sighed and stood.

"I'll give you a piggy back." I said.

"Like we're kids!" Prue exclaimed in disgust.

I groaned and just lifted her into my arms to save argument. I looked at Grace and she was holding back on laughing. She cleared her throat and tapped the box.

"Let's do this." She said.

"Ok. Group in around me and we all move together." Fred instructed.

If we hadn't been supernatural this would have been really awkward, but we managed to flow as one out the kitchen door and across the yard to the pond where Garry was hidden from the house by a tall bunch of reeds.

We rounded the reeds and stopped where we could see him and I put Prue down on the floor. We watched as he pulled the strong box out onto the shore. He didn't bother with a key; he just used bolt cutters to snap the lock and opened the box. And then he paused and reached in and pulled the stone out slowly, he let out a growl and threw the stone onto the ground.

"Looking for something?" Grace said and we stepped out of Fred's force field.

"Grace?" Garry gasped shooting to his feet and his eyes went to the box.

"So you came yourself this time instead of sending your goons. Or are they somewhere overhead ready to shoot at us if we don't give you what you want?" Grace said coldly.

"They shot at you?" Garry asked. "Oh god. How did they even know?" He muttered looking pale.

I blinked as I got a big load of info from his mind.

"You put this here and was hoping to get it off the property before they learned it was here. You thought I was one of them?" I observed in disgust. "But I'm Quileute, why would I hunt Children of the Moon. I'm not just Quileute, I'm the son of Essie Black and there's every possibility that I can tame them just like her."

"Maybe we should learn how much he knows before you say anything else." Jane said flatly. "Garry is it? You'd better come inside and talk. I want to know why your people have been shooting at my friends."

"They're not my people." Garry said. "At least not anymore."

"Let's go inside to talk." Jane said, holding up her hand to cut him off. "I don't know how they do things where you come from but I was raised on the belief that all important meetings should be conducted indoors."

Garry looked Jane over and he was quick in assessing that Jane wasn't to be messed with. He knew authority when he saw it, even when it was presented to him in such a young looking package.

"Of course Ma'am." Garry said with a nod of his head.

We led Garry into the house, into the living room. I sat on the floor next to Grace to leave enough seats. Jane sat next to Grace; Fred sat on the floor on her end, while Prue sat down next to Garry. She was watching him in an angry manner, she really didn't like him due to her suspicions and now she had shooting at her sister to add to his crimes.

"So Garry, tell us what you know." Jane said in a voice that left no room for disobedience.

"When I was eighteen my father told me about the family calling and I was inducted into the order known as Eclipse of the Moon." Garry began. "It seemed a fallacy at first, merely stories shared for our parents to make themselves feel more important. Brigham and Ingrid shared this view with me, but we went along with our parents' wishes regardless to learn the sacred duty that would be entrusted to us one day.

"At first we were taken on hunts against normal animals, all over the world. I was a little wary, knowing that some illegal activity was taking place. Then sometime around my twenty-fifth birthday we learned the truth. We were dropped off alone in this little village somewhere in Russia, I thought it was a little weird at first, after all Ingrid and Brigham had just married and were supposed to be on honeymoon, but apparently duty waited for nothing.

"It was a little one room cabin so I went outside to give the newlyweds at least a little privacy even though we were supposed to be alert at all times. Well we didn't really believe that there were such things as werewolves and that the old people were just being awkward because they hadn't agreed to Ingrid and Brigham's marriage."

"Why?" Prue demanded.

"They'd always intended for me to marry Ingrid, but she wasn't my type." Garry said and left it at that before continuing. "I heard the howl and it was like no wolf I'd ever heard, there was a mad edge to it that sent a different kind of chill through me than the primal fear of the wild. This was the fear of the inexplicable and I had to disturb Ingrid and Brigham so that we could hunt this animal, whatever it was.

"It was a wolf and we shot it with silver, the creature took a lot to kill. When it finally died it changed and became a man. Then we knew all the stories were real. We knew there were monsters and they had to be destroyed. With youthful zeal we embraced our role as defenders of humanity. We didn't even question why the old people wanted their trophies, the monsters needed to be culled wherever they appeared and if the old people got something out of it, it didn't really matter.

"It didn't matter until we were thirty five. We were in the Ukraine where a werewolf had been reported. We arrived there on the new moon and we stayed in this little hotel. The owners had a little girl of about five or six, the same age as you were at the time Prue. She was dark haired and dusky skinned but she had these big blue eyes, quite the same shade as yours. Her temperament was similar to yours too and Ingrid was taken with her straight away, well she was a delightful child, so full of life.

"Then came the night of the hunt, and the werewolf was smaller than what we were used to, and ridiculously easy to take down. It died from one dose of wolfs bane so we didn't have chance to skin it before it reverted back to human form." Garry said in a haunted voice.

"Oh no." Grace gasped. "It was the little girl wasn't it?"

"Yes." Garry replied. "And it was a stark reminder that the wolves were humans. We always thought of them as sallow, bony revenants that were more dead than alive, not sweet little girls who had all their life to look forward to, and now she was dead on the floor and we were to blame. Ingrid took it worse and that's when she decided that we had to put an end to the killing and try to find a cure.

"Of course we couldn't just go into an Eclipse meeting and demand they change their ways, only the Grand Master could decide whether a hunt was allowed or not. We therefore worked toward making Brigham the Grand Master. It wasn't hard considering we were the best of our generation and within eight years Brigham reached the position of Grand Master. Of course we couldn't employ our new methods immediately, but Brigham started reducing the number of the hunts, but not so much that the others would become suspicious. We employed a scientist to look into ways to control the wolf, and also into means of containing a wolf during the night so that they couldn't go out killing and infecting others.

"Then Brigham started changing the arrangements and the others didn't like being told they couldn't hunt anymore. We realised this wasn't about a sacred duty, it was a bunch of rich people wanting to satisfy their blood lust. Times grew tense because a new Grand Master couldn't be elected while the old one was still alive unless he stepped down voluntarily. I truly believe the Eclipse killed your parents."

"And now they want to kill us?" Prue asked.

"No. If they wanted to do that they would have done it by now. They were after the kit." Garry stated.

"Why?"

"Because without it they can't elect a new Grand Master." He replied. "It's part of the unbreakable constitution of the Eclipse. And without a Grand Master they can't hunt. Brigham entrusted the box to me on the last hunt knowing that the others were planning an assassination. When they turned up dead I knew I had to hide the kit. The pond seemed the best place because it'd be hard for them to search there, and they couldn't ransack the Stables or risk getting the police involved. Anyway, they didn't expect it to be here, it's too much of an obvious place.

"They did search my properties and tried to wheedle the answer out of me, luckily I got enough contacts in high places that it would have caused them a headache if something just happened to me. I thought it would be perfectly safe forever in your pond, that was until you decided to move back to the Stables. I knew I had to get it back, but had to plan carefully. Tony put a roadblock on those plans when he told me yesterday that he was cleaning up the pond. I had to get it back before you found it. That's why I came this morning when you were still likely to be in work." That last bit was directed at me.

"If it's been in the pond all this time why did the Eclipse suddenly show up last night?" I asked.

"That's what I intend to find out." Garry said darkly. "The only person I confided in was Ralph."

"Face to face or by phone?" Jane asked.

"Phone. I didn't think I'd have time to go all the way back to Portland and return here."

"Was anyone else there when you phoned him?"

"No." Garry said.

"Are you sure?" Jane demanded. "Where were you?"

"In my car." He stated.

"Where is your car now?"

"I parked out at the old Cranston property." Garry stated, pointing in the general direction of the farmstead that lay between Tregarran and the Stables, I didn't know it was empty.

"Fred." Jane said.

"I won't be long." He said and left the room.

"You think someone might have bugged me?" Garry asked.

"It seems the likeliest explanation of why the Eclipse of the Moon knew where to look." Jane said. "Especially after so long."

"It would make sense." Garry said. "But what I don't understand is why they fired at you. Even if you rumbled them they could have bought themselves out of custody."

"You really don't know about me do you." I said, seeing in his mind that he still suspected that I might be an Eclipse agent. "And so you don't know about Grace."

"Wait." Jane said. "Tell me Garry, what do you know of the other things in this world that are not human?"

"There's vampires of course, we were told never to mess with them." Garry replied. "They're strong, fast and impervious to any weapon man can forge. Ingrid was also convinced that there was another type of werewolf that live out to the west."

"In La Push." I said pointedly.

"Yes." Garry said. "There's also rumours of half vampires. Kids born to human women with vampire fathers, but I think that's stretching it a little."

Prue chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Garry demanded.

"You're just gonna die when you find out." She said.

"Not literally." Jane stated. "Given that you know so much it is better you learn the whole truth."

"Ok." Garry said carefully. "Has this got anything to do with why they shot at you?"

"Yeah." I said. "They had some kind of bright light on their chopper, I think they were just trying to spot their guys to get them out of there, but there was this loud high pitched noise that really hurt our ears. It was only when we reacted to that they started shooting at us."

"That helicopter is cheating, it takes away the noble act of the hunt." Garry said darkly. "But that sound you heard, it's pitched at a level above human hearing. You shouldn't be able to hear that."

"But I did." I stated.

"You didn't, it's above human hearing." Garry countered.

"But I'm not human." I stated. "Well not completely human. I'm a Quileute shapeshifter and also part vampire. I'm one of those half vampires you find it so hard to believe exists."

"Really?" He asked, giving me an incredulous look.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"You said 'our', Grace couldn't have heard it." Garry said, retreating to what he thought was safe ground.

"Grace is a half vampire too." I stated.

"Impossible. I know for a fact her father was human." Garry said firmly.

"Maybe Brigham was a secret vampire." Prue remarked with amusement.

"Even if he was it would make no difference. I know for a fact Grace's father is human because it was me, I'm your father too Prue." Garry said in a rush and only after he said it he realised what he'd just admitted.

"Wait! I was right? You did have an affair with Mom?" Prue raged, shooting to her feet boiling over with anger.

"No." Garry said in a calm voice. "Like I said, she wasn't my type. But Brigham was infertile and they wanted kids so they asked me to step in."

"As a donor?" Grace asked hopefully.

"I think he means by more traditional means." Jane said with a slight smile. "That way you wouldn't have to involve doctors. That way the Eclipse would think any resultant offspring was the progeny of Brigham and not that of you and Ingrid. There was a reason they wished you to marry Ingrid, I have a feeling it was for the resultant children. I wonder what makes you so special." She said, regarding Prue and Grace carefully.

"Whatever it is they're definitely not half vampires." Garry snapped.

"Actually Garry, I am a half vampire." Grace said calmly. "Remember back in October when you couldn't get hold of me for a few days? That's because I was in the midst of the transformation."

"You let him turn you into a vampire?" Garry asked in horror.

"There was no 'let' about it." Grace said. "It was either become a vampire or die. I was shot and I was dying and Tony changed me to save me, but somehow I became a half vampire instead. We still don't really know how that happened, although it might have had something to do with Tony trying to heal me with his blood first. He didn't want me to suffer the pain of transformation, but there really was no choice, I was losing so much blood, but I'm good now."

"Oh god. Why didn't you tell me?" Garry asked, reaching across the coffee table to her.

"Like you told me you're my father?" Grace demanded. "No wonder I found it so easy to enter the world of literature. Were my achievements even my own?"

"I might have bumped you up the list, but only the public can decide whether you're a best seller or not." Garry stated. "I knew you had talent, but it can take years to get it out there without the right backing. I just fast-tracked your career. I would have done it for you regardless being the daughter of my oldest friends."

"What did you ever do for me, Daddy?" Prue asked in a falsely sweet voice as she sat back down.

"Funded all those clubs that took your fancy as a kid, you never could stick to one thing for longer than a year or two. Well apart from cheerleading, I think you could have gone on to a national level if it hadn't been for your injury. That was a shame, but on the other hand it saved you." Garry stated.

"Saved me from what?"

"Being inducted into the Eclipse of the Moon. Your injury would have endangered you in the field. Grace you were exempt due to your heart condition, although there was talk of initiating you because of your brains, they always want someone on the weapon development team. But Ingrid put her foot down, and since Brigham was Grand Master by then there wasn't much they could do to oppose him."

"So I'm not smart enough?" Prue demanded.

"You got plenty of smarts Prue, street smarts, but would you want to spend all your spare time working in a lab?" Garry asked.

"I guess not." Prue conceded. "But I still would have liked the choice."

"Why? To have another thing to clash with Ingrid over?" Garry demanded. "I know that you didn't get on with her in a bloody minded way. If Ingrid said the sky was blue you'd argue it wasn't just to argue with her."

"I did not!" Prue snapped.

"Yes you did." Garry said. "Ingrid thought it stemmed from your resentment of her for never being there for the both of you. Especially that time when Grace got burned. You had a right to be angry, but it stopped you seeing how proud she was that you acted so quickly in helping your sister. It could have been a lot worse."

"It would have been a lot better if Mom had hired a nanny who looked after us rather than spend most the day in a drunken stupor." Prue growled.

"Don't be so hard on Mrs Fabregas. She went through a hell of a lot no woman should." Garry said darkly and I winced at the images in his head and pushed them away.

"Ok. So let her clean house, but she was in no fit state to be responsible for kids." Prue said firmly.

"I can't argue with that assessment, but when you're part of something secret you're limited to the people you can trust in your home." Garry said in level tones, but it was clear that he was trying to keep his temper now, Prue antagonism was beginning to wear on him, but he was doing his best not to lose his temper.

"So the secret of the Eclipse is more important than the welfare of your kids?" Prue demanded.

"Of course not. But I had little say in the matter. I couldn't be seen to make a fuss in public, you were Brigham and Ingrid's kids not mine." Garry said making a fist and gritting his teeth. "I had no control over the situation. I begged them to get someone else in, or else let you come stay with Chas and me, but they declined."

"Why?"

"Because you were getting older, more observant and you might start to… You were starting to look more like each other, as you got older. You looked so different from each other at birth that we thought you'd never find out but as you got older it became more apparent that you were twins." Garry muttered.

"Wait a minuet. Chas was my twin sister?" Prue asked, sounding suddenly upset.

"Yes." Garry said sadly.

"Who's Chas?" I asked.

"Chas, or Chastity was Garry's daughter. She died when she was sixteen of a brain tumour." Grace explained.

"Prudence and Chastity?" Jane asked and then laughed. "Names that beg to be contradicted if ever I heard them."

"Chas was my twin?" Prue murmured. "Makes sense now why I used to get on so well with her. Imagine what we could have done together? We could have ruled the frigging world? No wonder I've always felt like I'm missing something. I'm missing my twin."

"I'm sorry." Grace said, going to Prue's side and hugging her.

"You didn't do this sis. Our loving parents did." And she threw a look at Garry that made it clear she was including him in her sarcastic assessment.

"Jane, I couldn't find anything in his car, but I took his phone to Masen." Fred said entering the room. "The bug was in the phone. He's running a few scans, seeing if he can trace where the signal is being sent. Apparently it's been recording sound everywhere you went and keeping track of you with the GPS. If it was in your pocket when you came here yesterday then they would have heard your entire conversation with Tony about the pond."

"And then when I phoned my assistant to say I was staying here overnight to see to some business they put two and two together." Garry said darkly.

"So what are we gonna do about them?" Prue demanded.

"We are not going to do anything." Jane said firmly. "Fred and I on the other hand will return to headquarters and converse with the council. In the mean time I will post a few guard to the area so that if the Eclipsers come back you'll have back up. I suggest you all carry on as normal to belay suspicion. Tony, you and Essie might want to avoid running as a wolf in the nearby vicinity until we get this sorted out. You might want to put a call into the packs too just in case."

"God! I have to warn Alex!" I gasped, rising to my feet.

"He's at Tregarran with Dannan." Fred stated. "You should phone him."

I nodded and got my cell out of my pocket and phoned Alex.

"What should I do?" Garry asked while I spoke to Alex.

"Go back about your business." Jane said. "I'll assign a dhampir to you in case you need to go out in the sun."

"What about my phone?" He asked.

"Buy a new one. Pretend that your other one was stolen. Actually I can give you a phone that you'll know hasn't been tampered with. You have to make sure you never let it out of your sight. You don't want to get bugged again." Jane instructed.

"When will my new assistant arrive?" Garry asked, realising he had no choice but to go along with this.

"I'll make some calls and she'll be waiting for you in your offices in Portland when you arrive. She'll be well briefed." Jane stated.

"What if I'm attacked along the way?" Garry asked and Jane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Fred and I will travel with you." Jane stated.

"What about the box?" Garry inquired.

"Can't we just destroy it?" I asked.

"No. If we do that they'll just cast a new set and elect a Grand Master. We can't let them do that." Garry stated.

"Then it will be taken into the possession of the Coalition until an amicable arrangement can be met." Jane said firmly. £Or they step over the line and we kill them all."

"I thought you didn't kill people anymore." Prue observed.

"I don't. But if the security of my people is put at risk I have to protect them." Jane said.

"What would you do if they shot at Grace again?" I asked. "Wouldn't you want to kill them?"

"Yeah. But it would be wrong." Prue said.

"If it's a fight of life or death, always choose life." I stated. "Fight for yourself and those you love. Because Grace needs you more than you realise, and all I want is my Grace's happiness, and you're part of that."

"Ok. I get it. But the way Jane is talking, it's as if she's planning on going to war." Prue observed.

"It won't be the first battle I've fought." Jane said blandly. "I used to be the secret weapon. Now we really should be going, I have to speak to Essie and Lilly before I leave."

With that Fred and Jane ushered Garry out of the room, leaving me alone with the sisters.

"So what do we do now?" Prue demanded.

"Jane said carry on as normal." I observed.

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged.

"Why don't you go have a shower and a change of clothes?" Grace suggested. "We could all do that really. And then we can head on over to Tregarran and you can see how truly remarkable Billie is. You think she's precious now? Just wait until you see her when she doesn't have to pretend to be human."

Prue was silent for a long moment and I thought she was in danger of freaking out on us. Then she smiled.

"You're right Grace. I should concentrate on the present and how different life is gonna be from now on." She said with a smile. "Who knew life could be so magical? You're right, we should go see Billie today and forget all about our parents crap. We can deal with that tomorrow."

"I love you Prue you know that?" Grace said hugging her. "You've always looked after me, and I don't think I've shown you how much I appreciate it."

"Yes you have." Prue said, hugging Grace back. "Now let's go see Billie. I want to hear how she describes herself in her own words. And I got to get out of these clothes, the helicopter was surprisingly clammy."

"Then we'll all shower, get changed and head on over to Tregarran." Grace said, getting to her feet and I rose too.

"Shower sounds great." Prue said, holding her hands out to us.

Grace and I looked at her with a frown.

"You're both supernatural beings with awesome strength I'm sure little old me will hardly be a challenge for you." She said, waving her hands.

Grace and I chuckled as we took a hand each and pulled Prue to her feet.

"I could get used to this." She said, tapping us both on the back. "Well I'm gonna be half an hour then I'll be expecting to leave, so make sure you're both ready too."

"We'll be ready." Grace promised.

"Great." Prue said and left the room.

_We need to keep an eye on her._ Grace said, taking my hand. _It's never a good sign when Prue is this happy._

_I'll keep a thought tendril on her._ I promised.

_Thanks._ Grace replied. _This is a lot for anyone to deal with in one day and I just…_

_I know._ I stated and kissed her forehead. _Now lets go freshen up before she gets impatient._

Keeping a tendril on Prue for warning signs that she might snap I showered and dressed in the guest room so Grace and I could get ready at the same time. Grace had been right, it was a lot to take in, but as far as I could tell Prue was handling it, mostly because she had the solid belief that Grace needed her to handle it. It was more proof that Prue would do anything for her little sister and dreaded the inevitable day when she'd no longer be able to. Would I be enough for Grace?

Only time would tell…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>Now a little more from Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in that modern day house with the false heat and the softness. It seemed wrong for someone of my blood to seek such comfort; she called my house a shack. I was unsure what shack meant, but it sounded bad as if she thought it was a place for animals. My house had everything I could want, this modern house had too much.<p>

Her lover was staring at me; he always did when we sat at the table. He would look into my eyes whenever I looked up and he could see the war in them. Just as I saw the war in his dark grey eyes. This modern man had seen things that should never be done. Death on a scale beyond what my people could know.

Kyelax lover still watched me and I gripped the table with anger and sorrow in my heart that a man should be present with my current mood. When I thought of men, any men, my mind raised pictures of my handsome Hunter beyond the western mountains. I thought of him now and the mocking laughter began, the fury of winter was always ready to dishonour my love, it was wrong to love a vampire.

I couldn't breathe in the heat and the comfort and the watchful eye of Kyelax lover. I got to my feet and left the kitchen. I stepped out into the little area of outside that belonged to Kyelax and no one could enter without permission. It was a very small village owned by one, not be a tribe.

Tribe made me think of the people in their village in the west who lived like modern people, but kept the ways of their ancestors too. They had warriors to protect their land from anyone who would threaten their people. They were a community and a family together, as it should be. As my people knew to be.

I stood outside, bare feet in the cold wet grass; I liked the feel of it between my toes. It felt like home in the spring when feet coverings could be left behind. Kyelax always fretted I'd grow cold and become ill doing this. She forgot that I was cold inside with the fury of winter. She had no true understanding of it.

I stood my feet in the wet grass, the breeze blowing the misty rain against my face. They sky was a deep grey over the trees and the mountains weren't visible on this day. It made my Hunter seem even closer. I would give anything to rise into the air and soar to him now. To be with him, love him, fight at his side…

"He is a vampire, you can't love him." The fury of winter hissed around me, the drizzle turning to sleet about me.

It caused a sharp pain in my heart and I clutched at my chest, feeling tears run down my cheeks. I wanted my Hunter, to be with him so desperately, but the lash of the fury of winter stung me whenever I thought of him. It had threatened to overcome him if I went near him. It was too bad to think my Hunter so cold, I would not be his death.

I needed to be with him, it was growing harder each day not to travel back to him. That was the reason I came back to Kyelax, to put more distance. Now I wanted to travel the mountains back to him. To find him and take him in my arms and know him and no other. I would know him and know warmth once more…

"Know him and he will die." The thousand voices of the fury of winter hissed.

"I must." I sobbed. "I must."

"He will die." The fury of winter repeated.

I did not want Hunter to die, but it hurt not to be with him. There had to be a way to end this connection. I looked now to the north, I would find answers there. In the north was the only person I knew who could tell me.

I stepped back into Kyelax' house and took up my sword without a word. I went back outside and leapt the row of trees that protected Kyelax property from invasion. As I ran deep into the forest I knew I would speak to Tony.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

><p>I was showering to get ready to go over to Tregarran. The steam fogged up the glass splashguards and I found myself doodling absentmindedly with my finger. As the pattern appeared it sparked something in my memory. No, it was Prue's memory that I was hijacking at the moment while I was keeping a tendril on her state of mind for Grace's sake. It was a ring on a man's hand, it bore this insignia and it was… it was… I couldn't follow who it was without invading Prue's privacy. Then I remembered I'd seen it myself and suddenly it was important that I talk to Prue before I forgot this.<p>

I jumped out of the shower and wiped as quickly as possible, pulling on the clothes I put ready. I went into the guest room and found some stationary before I copied down the pattern from my head. Once it was good enough I went to Grace.

"I need to ask Prue something immediately." I told Grace looking at her in the mirror because she was brushing her hair.

"Well we're due to meet up in the kitchen in five minuets." Grace said, "She might already be there."

"Ok. I'll go wait." I said and kissed Grace's cheek before I left the room.

I made my way down to the kitchen but Prue wasn't there. I knew that anyway, she was sill up in her room, but I thought it might be worse if I got Grace to hurry her along. I needed Prue in a good frame of mind to be able to recognise the image and remember who owned the ring.

Five minuets later Prue came down to the kitchen and sat at the table when I asked her.

"Tell me, do you recognize this design?" I asked pushing the paper toward her.

She looked at it and frowned.

"No." She replied. "Should I?"

"You do." I said. "It's on somebody's ring. Whose ring? It's important."

"How do you know I saw it on a ring?" She asked with a frown.

"Because I was doodling on the shower door and drew this symbol and realised I was getting it from your head. It's somebody's ring. A signet ring they wear on the little finger of their left hand. Looks like a man's hand, possibly old." I said, closing my eyes and getting a clearer image from her mind.

Prue was still looking at the image when I opened my eyes, and then she gasped.

"Has it got a black stone? The carving is just about noticeable, that's why I didn't recognise it at first." She stated.

"But you do now?" I prompted.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Who is it?"

"Ferguson." She stated. "He fiddles with it now and again when he's thinking hard about something. Like it's a nervous tick or something. Why? Is it important?"

"Isn't that the insignia that was on the box?" Grace asked as she entered the kitchen and glanced at the paper. "The symbol of the Eclipse guys?"

"Yeah." I replied, and Prue gasped again.

"You mean Ferguson is one of them?" She asked.

"Well it would be too much of a coincidence for him to just happen to own the ring." I said, and then I slammed my fist on the table. "Of course, that's why he approached me with the job in the first place even though he knew I didn't have the experience or qualifications I needed for the post. I would have been his in, an excuse to come up to the Stables to poke around."

"And that's why he just gave me the job even though I did my level best to not get it." Prue said. "Do you think he knew the box was here?"

"No." Grace said, "Or they would have searched before. It was more likely that he was getting you onside before revealing all and possibly paint it as if I knew everything."

"Wound me up and pointed me in the right direction." Prue muttered. "And maybe, maybe he weren't even after you at all Tony."

"Yeah?" I asked, liking her idea as it began to form.

"Yeah. Cause he knows everything that's going on in this town, so he knew you'd never betray Bob like that, especially during all the Eloise baby business and that I'd just rolled into town and was at a loose end. You'd more than likely volunteer me." Prue stated. "I bet they were waiting for the right moment to recruit me."

"Well they can't now." Grace said.

"Unless I go in as a spy." Prue said with a grin.

"It's too risky." I said. "They're bound to know by now that we know something. You're compromised. If you go in there now and start asking questions about the Eclipse, or even just in the general area of the supernatural, they'll know you're on to them. They might kidnap you and judging by their ethics might just even kill you. No, the only thing for you to do now is quit. Just say it's not working out and you've got a job better suited to your vocational desires lined up."

"What are my vocational desires?" Prue asked, annoyed that I was bossing her around.

"Something in the field of childcare." I stated. "It is what you were studying for in college right?"

"Right."

"Then getting the post as a household nanny would be ideal." Grace stated.

"Yeah, you're right. And I did say it was only temporary, that I had no desire to go into law. I've only been with him a few weeks so I'm still in the probation period. I won't even have to give notice. I could phone him now; it probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to do it face to face. Unless you two came with me and waited outside."

"We'd insist on it even if you hadn't requested it." Grace said firmly, putting her hand on Prue's.

"Thanks Sis." Prue said, placing her other hand on top of Grace's for a moment. "Now come introduce me to my favourite little person now she isn't pretending to be human." She declared, rising to her feet.

"Ok." I agreed also standing up.

"Wait." Grace said. "Should we leave the Stables empty?"

"There's nothing here for them now." I stated. "Does it matter if they break in?"

"And we'll just set the alarm anyway." Prue said.

"There's an alarm?" Grace asked and she really hadn't known that.

"Yep. But you were a good girl Grace and never snuck around at night, I did. It was a silent alarm but there was a mobile receiver that flashed and bleeped if the alarm was set off. It's probably still in Ingrid and Brigham's room. I know where they used to stash it and I know all the codes."

"Then let's get it." Grace stated, indicating for Prue to lead the way.

We followed her upstairs to one of two rooms I had never been in. It was the master bedroom that along with its en suite took up the entire front of the house on the first floor. It looked bigger inside with wood panelled walls and bare sturdy floors with rugs in strategic places.

There was an enormous sturdy timber frame bed that looked as if it had been here since the house was built. Maybe that was the case; the whole thing hinted at heritage and was kinda marred by all the modern installations that didn't fit in with the nineteenth century aesthetic that was the foundation of the room. I wondered why you'd want to do that, why not keep the room traditional and have the modern elsewhere, or else completely modernise and cut out all the old relics for good.

Prue wasted no time in going to the right side of the bed. She pulled the cabinet aside and knelt on the floor, her knee cricked a little and I wonder why I hadn't noticed that before. Then she lifted up a floorboard and took out two devices.

"This sets the alarm." She said, holding one up. "And this is the receiver." She stated, holding up the other. "So we just take both with us and we can set it from outside."

"I didn't even know we had a security system." Grace observed as she took the two consoles from Prue.

"Like I said, you were a good girl." Prue said, tapping Grace on the back. "Now let's get out of here."

We went outside and stopped for Prue to turn back to the house and press one of the devices. There was the sound of a few beeps from the receiver and a light flashed on the surface.

"At least there's still juice in the batteries." She mused as she tucked both the receiver and the controller into the pockets of her coat. "Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Grace replied.

"Good. Are you gonna show me your secret path now I know you're not human?" Prue asked. "I take it the reason it's a short cut is due to your own speed now."

"It is." Grace said. "And I could carry you all the way there and not break out in a sweat and we'd be there in a minuet or two."

"But we're not gonna go through the woods today." I said firmly. "There could still be Eclipse people about and they might take pot shots at anything moving fast. I can go full vamp and not be affected by bullets. Grace could probably survive anything other than a direct shot to the head, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna risk it. And you Prue, you'd be as vulnerable as any human in the midst of a hail of bullets. So we'll truck it for today, but as soon as this Eclipse thing is over with we'd be more than happy to give you a tour of the forest vampire style."

"All you had to do was say no." Prue replied. "I'm not a child, you don't need to paint it in big pictures. I'm gonna drive." She added and walked around to the garage.

I took Grace's hand and we followed Prue. I really had no comeback to what Prue had said; I just put it down to another moment where I didn't really understand her. I doubt I ever would, she was just too unpredictable with how she reacted to stuff. I guess I should just go along the lines that I'd never say the right thing because she liked to have the upper hand. She was out of her depth right now and needed to feel as if she had some control where the river was taking her. I had to try and imagine how I would feel if I found out everything I thought about life was wrong, and not just where the supernatural was concerned, but what my parents got up to, and that she had a different father. How would I feel if I'd known Liza all my life and only found out after she'd died she was my twin? That's got to be bad.

Grace kissed my cheek and I wondered what she'd sensed from me. Really this wasn't about me it was about Prue and she should have all of Grace's attention for a while. They needed to be the centre of each other's attentions and not worry about anyone else until they got this whole thing settled between them.

We travelled over to Tregarran and I was surprised to find out that it was still just nine o'clock; so much had happened this morning it felt like the day should be over. I tried not to think that as Prue pulled up outside Tregarran.

"Go around to the garage." I said.

"I know you always park around that way, but I wasn't sure I could." She said.

"Well you know the secret now and you're family. Family park around back." I stated.

"Ok." Prue said and she carried on around the house to the garage. "I'm family?"

"You're Grace's sister so yeah." I stated. "And if you come over on your own just park around here."

"Will do." Prue replied as she parked up next to Mom's van.

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen, Dad's in there preparing breakfast, we can talk to him about the best way to approach Billie." I stated.

"How do you know he's in there?" Prue asked.

"I can hear someone in the kitchen. Smooth movements, no heartbeat." Grace answered before me. "That suggests it's a vampire. Since most of the vamps find food disgusting and avoid the kitchen if possible it narrows it down to Tobias because he absolutely loves cooking."

"Aunt Layla does too." I put in.

"Well I didn't know that." Grace said. "But it's more than likely to be Tobias this early. And although Tony can hear him as well, he has an even better way to be one hundred percent certain. He can just hear him."

"What?" Prue demanded turning to look at us in the back seat.

"With my mind." I stated. "I could probably do all the discussing with my parents right here, in fact Mom already knows what we're here for. But I thought I'd ease you in to all this by taking you to talk to Dad first."

"Thanks for the consideration." Prue said. "I would prefer to go speak with your father first. At least a part of this will seem more normal."

"Then let's go to the kitchen." Grace said, tapping Prue on the shoulder.

We got out of the car and made our way into the kitchen where Dad was getting everything ready for Billie to have pancakes, sausage and bacon.

"Tony, what a pleasant surprise, will you be staying for breakfast?" Dad asked, looking up from his work.

"Grace and I ate, but that was hours ago, so I'd like some if there's any going." I replied.

"Please son, I have no objection to cooking for more. It's nice having a houseful to cater to again." Dad said with a smile. "And what about you Prue, are you hungry?"

"Absolutely famished Mr Black, I've had a morning you wouldn't believe." She announced and I was happy that she was talking to him as she had all along.

"Then I will make some for you too, and given the new circumstances I feel it right to invite you to call me Tobias." Dad said with a friendly smile, he knew that Prue new and was happy himself that Prue wasn't treating him any differently.

"What new circumstances?" Prue asked.

"That you know of our family secret. Jane informed us earlier." Dad explained. "She has moved on with Garry now. She asked us to inform you that she will be in touch over the next few days and would be most grateful if you retain your phones at all times."

"But she hasn't got my number." Prue stated.

"She has the number of the Stables." Dad said.

"Well I hope I'm in if she calls." Prue replied unenthusiastically.

"I doubt she will phone you unless it is of the utmost importance." Dad stated. "She would not wish to disrupt your life more than necessary at this moment in time."

Prue nodded.

"We came over to tell Billie." I stated.

"Tell Billie what?" Dad asked in alarm and he thought we were gonna tell her about the wolf hunters and I realised Mom hadn't clued him in yet.

"That she doesn't have to pretend in front of Prue anymore." I stated.

"I see." Dad said, not quite hiding his relief. "She will be most excited to learn of that. Would you like to tell her yourself Prue?"

"What? Me? But…how?" Prue spluttered.

"However you think best. Or would you prefer Essie to prep Billie beforehand?" Dad suggested.

"I…" Prue broke off. "Sorry I just thought about how you're like three thousand. Damn! I thought you looked good for your age before, but now." She chuckled.

"Yes." Dad said, clearly amused by Prue and not offended. "Perhaps you three would care to adjourn to the dining room and lay the table for me. It may give you time to come to terms with the fact that I am ancient."

"Come on." Grace said, taking Prue's hand and leading her toward the stairs that led directly to the dining room.

_Tony could you wait a moment?_ He asked as I went to follow the sisters.

I paused and turned back to Dad.

_Are you sure Prue is ready to be confronted with us today? Perhaps you should give her time to process all the information before she has to visit with us._ He observed.

_There's more to it than just us._ I stated. _A lot more to it than you'd guess in a million years. I thought a day with Billie would take her mind off it and also be a gentle induction into our world. You can't help but love Billie and realise that we might not be human, but we're still people and there's no need to be frightened of us._

_That sounds fine, as long as Prue doesn't take exception to us at a later date. It will not be right for Billie to become accustomed to her only for her to disappear._ Dad warned.

_Prue is fond of Billie and she's what will help Prue accept us. More so than Grace. She's just not accepting that Grace has changed yet, although I guess it will take some time._ I explained.

_Yes._ Dad agreed. _Now you'd best go before Prue becomes suspicious._

I nodded and ghosted up to the dining room so I wasn't that far behind Grace and Prue. So I was there just in time for Mom to come in through the other door with Billie in tow.

"Tony! Gracie! Prue! You are all here!" She said happily. "Are you having breakfast with us?"

Grace and I waited for Prue, she always took over when she was in the same room as Billie, but she was frozen for a moment.

"Course we are Li'l Sis." I cooed and picked her up from the floor. "We wanted to surprise you."

Billie giggled and hugged me.

"I like this surprise Tony. It's even better than the slumber party I had with Cousin Lilly last night. Are you ill Prue? You unwell?" She asked with concern.

We all looked to Prue and then she seemed to snap out of it.

"Not at all my little friend." Prue said, taking Billie from me. "Though your not so little now, and I know why."

"Know what?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Gracie and Tony told me your secret. That you're extraordinary, and not a four year old kid at all. You're just a few months old, but you're very special and I'm honoured to know you Billie the half vampire."

Billie shied away for a moment, worried that there was some kind of joke going on, but when she decided Prue was serious she grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you finally know me Prue. I like you and was sad I couldn't see you because I grow too much." She stated.

"Well I've been told now and maybe I can come spend time with you if you want me to." Prue suggested.

"I would like that. We can paint and swim and I can show you my fort. It's out in the trees and Tony and Liza built it for me. Would you like to see it?" Billie asked excitedly.

"Well sometime. Right now we have to set the table ready for breakfast." Prue replied.

"I'm good at that." Billie said wriggling out of Prue's arms and taking her hand. "I'll show you where all the cutlery and stuff is."

Prue let Billie lead her to the sideboard where the dining room cutlery and plates were kept.

"Who is having breakfast today Mommy?" Billie asked.

"Everyone in the room as well as Alex, Dannan and Lilly." Mom informed her.

"That is eight people." Billie said firmly. "We have to set eight places Prue."

"That's good counting Billie." Prue replied.

"It's not." Billie said. "I can count to one thousand, but I won't cause it takes ages to do."

"I guess it does." Prue replied as she took eight plates off Billie.

_So Prue knows now._ Mom said, coming to stand by Grace and me.

_Yeah._ Grace replied. _I'm still not sure how she's taking it exactly, but that wasn't the only news she learned today. She learned that the supernatural exists. That our parents were involved in some kind of werewolf hunting group, and our father wasn't really our father. Garry was. Is. Whatever…_

_Ingrid had an affair?_ Mom asked.

_No. It was an arrangement so the Eclipse would never know Dad; Brigham that is, was infertile. I don't know why they wanted Mom and Garry to have kids, but they did and Mom, Dad and Garry didn't want anyone knowing who are real father was. I wish I could ask them why that is exactly, but I won't get the chance now._ Grace said sadly.

_You can always ask Garry._ Mom suggested.

_Yeah, but somehow I think he'll edit whatever he tells us_. Grace replied.

_Maybe there's something on the flash drive._ I suggested.

_Yeah. Cause Mom and Dad are gonna confess all._ Grace said warily and she rolled her eyes. Why would they confess that when all they had to confess was knowing about the supernatural?

_Well there's one way to find out. You'll have to load the disk as soon as we get back. I stated. It's the only way you'll know for sure. And at least you know they'd changed their ways long ago. So there's none of the anti-werewolf propaganda, and recruitment drive you were worried the disk would be full of._

_That's a very good point._ Grace replied, taking my hand. _I'll load it as soon as we get back._

"We have set the table good." Billie informed Prue.

"Yes we have." Prue agreed.

"Shall we sit now?" Billie asked.

"Yes." Prue answered. "But don't you need to show everyone to their places?"

"I will." Billie said with a smile, and then came over to Mom, Grace and me. "I will show you to your seats." She stated.

We allowed Billie to show us to our seats, and once Dannan, Alex and Lilly put in an appearance Dad served breakfast and we all ate together. It really did seem to take Prue's mind off everything for five minuets and she never once thought about the fact that she was the only human sat at the table. She really was seeing us as people and I thought that was a good sign.

We spent the rest of the day at Tregarran, Billie getting us all in the pool for most of the morning and working at her craft table in the afternoon. She loved showing off her dhampir abilities in front of Prue and was delighted when Prue reacted with applause and compliments. You had to hand it to Prue she certainly knew how to play the part.

We left around three and Prue headed into town.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked.

"To tell Ferguson that I quit. You two got my back right?" She asked.

"Of course we have." Grace assured her.

"Great, because I don't know what I'll do if he suddenly springs a trap on me." Prue said warily.

"We'll be right there with you." Grace promised.

"And I'll case the place first to make sure." I stated, tapping my temple.

"I guess that mind reading of yours will come in handy." She observed. "Have you ever considered entering a poker match?"

"That would be a disgusting abuse of my powers and I would never do such a thing." I stated. "Unless of course it was to teach them a lesson."

"What? You'd hit them where it hurts? Like in their pocket?" Prue asked.

"Some people care more about money than their health." I said with a shrug.

"That's true." Grace agreed. "And they only look after their health when there's a risk they'll lose money by being ill.

"Maybe you could swindle Ferguson." Prue suggested.

"There's a chance he might know my ability. It's best not to risk it." I stated. "Let's just get you in there and out with as little fuss as possible."

"We don't want to give them a more personal reason to target us." Grace stated.

"I guess you're both right. But it would be nice to hit old Fergie in his wallet. Serve him right for targeting me in this way." Prue growled.

"Just let it go Prue." Grace said softly. "If he does happen to do anything further against us, then we'll go after him with all guns blazing."

"He's human. We can't kill him." I stated.

"Well no. But we can ruin him. That'll be worse than death for someone like Ferguson." Prue observed.

"But what about Eloise?" I asked. "We don't want drag her into any scandal."

"She could be in on it." Prue stated.

"No." I said firmly. "I would have sensed something."

"I would have known if Eloise was keeping something like that from me." Grace said firmly.

"Cause you've kept such good friends with her." Prue said sarcastically.

"I've seen her since I changed and I'd know if she was being off with me." Grace stated firmly, ignoring Prue's sarcasm.

"Ferguson could have recruited her recently." Prue said.

"Not while she's pregnant." I stated. "And she hasn't shown true commitment, he wouldn't want to risk a secret this big on someone like her."

"But you're just speculating and we can't be sure." Prue said, pulling into the little lot by the side of Ferguson's offices. "So let's just assume that anyone working for Ferguson is in on this whole thing unless proven otherwise."

"So she's guilty until proven innocent?" Grace asked, and it was clear from her tone that she disapproved.

"It's the best way to protect ourselves at the moment. In fact maybe we should just head back to the Stables and I'll phone this in." Prue stated.

But before we could decide Ferguson stepped out of his building and it was obvious that he noticed Prue's car. He came up to the driver's side and Prue rolled down the window.

"I thought I gave you the day off Ms Pearson." Ferguson said in a slightly peeved voice.

"Yeah. And it gave me a chance to review my work with you and I've decided it's just not for me. I didn't want the job in the first place but Tony kept bugging me about it, so I agreed to go along for the interview. I was as obnoxious as I could be but you still gave me the job so I thought I should at least give it a go, but it's just not me. I mean you had me up at four this morning and whisked away in a helicopter, I need working hours that are more structured. So thanks for the opportunity, but this just isn't for me." Prue said without room for argument.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have to give me a week's written notice." Ferguson stated.

"Not at all." Prue countered. "The contract I signed stated that I was on probation and my employment could be terminated at any time. There was nothing about me having to give notice."

"That I don't have to give you notice." Ferguson countered.

"It works both ways Mr Ferguson. I am informing you that I will never set foot in your offices again. If you don't accept my statement now, well you can just fire me for bad time-keeping." Prue said with a shrug.

"It will affect your future employment prospects." Ferguson threatened.

"Please! I'm Prue Pearson." Prue scoffed. "Do you seriously doubt my ability to blagg my way into any job I want?"

Ferguson couldn't particularly argue with that, Prue could sell sun beds to the Volturi.

"Is there another reason behind your quick departure?" Ferguson asked.

"No. Should there be?" Prue asked pleasantly and I got the big neon sign in Ferguson's mind as he wondered if we were on to him.

Try and quash his suspicion. I suggested.

"Well of course there is the fact that someone the same age as my baby sister is my boss, that's not good for anyone, and I never particularly liked any of Grace's friends to begin with. I just thought it would be easier for you to get a new gofer than a lawyer and took myself out of the equation without bringing that up. It's nothing to do with Eloise, I just can't take orders from anyone younger than me, no matter how decent they are."

"Then I have no choice but to leave you go. Do not ask me for a reference, given the circumstances I couldn't give you a good one." Ferguson harrumphed.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Prue said in her sweetest voice, which was always a sign of danger from her.

"Well now I will have to ask you to vacate the premises, this lot is for employees only." Ferguson said in what I thought was a petty manner.

"Step back from my baby and I'll be happy to get out of your way." Prue replied.

Ferguson stepped away from the car and Prue threw it into reverse, we were lucky there was no traffic coming down the high street. Then she sped away toward the end of town, the other end of town and out onto the interstate.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked.

"Down to Olympia and back. I need to clear my head." Prue said as she sped along.

"You might want to slow down right about now, there's a speed trap up ahead." I stated.

To my surprise Prue obeyed immediately and had slowed to the speed limit by the time we passed the patrol car lurking behind a traffic sign.

"Wow, how did you know?" Prue demanded.

"I always throw my mind ahead when I'm driving." I stated. "Us vamps love going fast, but the police aren't so fond of it."

Prue chuckled.

"You're kinda funny Tony, I never noticed that before." She observed.

"You'd be surprised now he can lighten up and not have to worry about revealing anything to you." Grace stated.

"It's gonna be better without that barrier between us." Prue stated. "I guess I always sensed there was something there but I never would have guessed it had something to do with vampires and werewolves. No wonder Liza was so good at the cheerleading, we should have had you in too, imagine how good we would have been then."

"Yeah. Apart from the fact that I don't like anything sporty." I replied.

"Says the captain of the football team." Prue snorted.

"Tony only joined because Don Quinn talked the rest of the team into cornering Eloise and me. If Tony hadn't been near that day…it would have got ugly. They… they weren't nice guys." Grace stated.

"Oh!" Prue said with horror. "Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

"You had just gone off to college, what would I have gained in telling you? It would have enraged you and you would have obsessed over it because you couldn't do anything about it." Grace said quietly.

"You could have told me when I came home for Christmas." Prue pointed out.

"It was all sorted by then. Tony had joined the football team and Coach Tulsa had an incriminating video of them all performing Swan Lake in tutus as leverage for if they ever tried anything again. And then of course Don Quinn was found guilty of all them muggings." Grace stated.

"Wasn't that bitch Naomi involved in that?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Grace replied. "She was more a part of it than Joe."

"I should have done more than broke her nose that time." Prue said darkly.

"No." Grace said firmly. "Violence is never the answer, unless you're defending yourself."

"I always found that a little violence here and there solidified the threat of potential violence and kept all my chickens in line." Prue countered brightly. "I bet Naomi would never have gone along with Quinn like that if I'd still been in charge."

"Liza gave the threat of violent retribution without the need to raise a hand." Grace stated. "She squared up to Naomi and her henchmen when they cornered me one day and they never bothered me again."

"That had a lot to do with Liza appealing to Coach Tulsa." I admitted.

"Oh yeah, the Tulsanator has always had a zero bullying philosophy. Liza made the wise choice taking it to her." Prue said sagely.

"They still backed away from Liza though. Maybe they sensed that even though she's so small she's powerful." Grace said firmly.

"Maybe they did." Prue mused. "I know I would have been wary of getting into a fight with Liza. There's just this wildness bubbling under that neat surface. Guess I know why now."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well I think my mind is cleared. Next off ramp we're turning around." Prue stated, and that's what we did.

We were back at the Stables by five,

"Prue, we need to view the disks." Grace said firmly.

"What disks?" Prue asked.

"The ones Mom and Dad left for us." Grace explained as she realised in that had happened she hadn't got around to telling Prue that. "If you want I can hook my lap top up to the TV in the room and we view them together."

"It should be the three of us." Prue said firmly.

"What? Me too?" I asked.

"Well you are part of this family now." Prue stated. "And you need to know this as much as us."

"If you're both sure." I said.

"Yes we are. Now stop lingering and let's get inside and watch these damn things." Prue snapped. "Let's see how different Mommy and Daddy's last will and testament is to you than it is to me."

We made our way inside, Grace making a detour to get her laptop and the flash drives, before we settled on the floor in front of the TV where a copy of Grace's laptop screen was now enlarged. It was running through the set-up for the moment.

"What do you think is on here?" Grace asked.

"A video I hope. I'm not up to reading right now." Prue stated as Grace typed in her password.

"I hope it's a video so we can hear all this in their own words." Grace stated as her desktop came on the screen.

"Nice photo guys." Prue chuckled as a picture of Grace and me kissing appeared.

I felt my cheeks burn while trying to laugh it off as Grace shook her head.

"Anyway, let's load this baby up. Hopefully it will still work." Grace said as she inserted the flash drive into the port.

"And that it's not a computer virus." Prue stated.

"Yeah. Good thing I backed up my entire system yesterday." Grace replied as she moved the curser to 'computer' and clicked to bring up the window. "They even put my name on the disk." She mused as she clicked on 'Grace'.

Another window opened; filled with a lot of word files and a video file marked 'watch this first'.

"Guess I'd better do that." Grace said and clicked on the video file.

It opened automatically in Media Player and Grace changed it to full screen.

The view was the parlour, I knew it was because Prue and Grace recognised it as that, but I'd never been in it. It had been out of bounds to them as kids and they still didn't go in there now even though their parents were dead.

Then Ingrid and Brigham sat down together.

"Grace, if you're viewing this then it is most likely that we are dead." Ingrid stated. "We probably should have revealed this to you before we passed on, but it never seemed the right time and I'd rather you didn't get involved in all of this business. If my assumption is right you already know of the existence of the supernatural world, I'm sure Tony has told you everything about it and I don't know why he hasn't been in touch with you since high school, but whatever the reason I'm sure he told you of his werewolf heritage a long time ago."

"It is werewolves we want to talk to you about Gracie Pie." Brigham stated. "It's the family stock in trade if you like. For years we hunted them until we realised that they were humans who needed saving, not killing. We realised the elders, our very own parents, only pretended they wanted to put the world to right. What they really wanted was their trophies."

"The people we're speaking of work under the name of the Eclipse of the Moon and if you see anyone wearing this symbol then be very wary of them." Ingrid stated, holding up a card with the emblem drawn in marker. "Mostly watch out for Jebadiah Earnest Ferguson. If he approaches you with an offer about anything don't accept. If we're dead he's the highest ranking of the Eclipse."

"Gee thanks Mom, we could have done with that info several weeks ago." Prue grouched.

"Shhhh." Grace said as Ingrid continued to talk on screen.

"He might be a respected lawyer in these parts but his behaviour is less then respectable, make sure you're never in a situation where you're alone with him. If he makes any offers tell Garry immediately, Garry will know what to do. Also, if what I suspect about Tony and his family is true then getting them onside will be the best thing for you to do too. They can protect you."

"This video is just a warning." Brigham said. "Make sure you don't get involved with the Eclipse unless you have no other choice. They are bad and we can no longer protect you. We've done the best we can but now your fate is down to Garry and your own ingenuity."

Ingrid tapped Brigham's hand to calm him down.

"There is a list of all the members of the Eclipse, as well as the few people you can trust." Ingrid stated. "There's also information on all their meeting houses around the world and the home addresses of some of the more prominent members. I don't know if it will be of any help to you, or even if they'll still be up to date by the time you view this video, but it's the most we can do from beyond the grave. Don't feel like you're betraying these people or that you're sending them to their deaths, they were the ones who turned this into a war. They need to learn they're not the biggest hunters in this world and it helps to be humane from time to time."

"I guess there isn't much more for us to say other than good luck in your life Grace." Brigham said.

"And I hope you find your happiness with Tony, if what I've learned of his people is true I know you'll never be happy with anyone else, and no one can ever love you more than him." Ingrid stated.

"Good bye Grace."

"Good bye."

The video ended, but the repeat was on so it began again. Grace hit the stop button.

"Shall we bother with the files, or do you want to try your disk first?" Grace asked Prue.

"Try my disk first." Prue stated.

"Ok." Grace said, inserting Prue's disk into another port.

Instead of closing her disk, Grace opened a new computer window.

"Well they treated me equally there at least." Prue observed as Grace clicked on 'Prue'. "So let's see what they got to say to me."

"Would you like to do the honours?" Grace asked, indicating the keyboard.

"Sure." Prue said and clicked on the video file while I frowned as something occurred to me about the number of word files.

The video was almost identical to Grace's apart from there being no mention of me. They did express their joy that Prue was back at the Stables and that her and Grace needed each other. The explanation of the supernatural was more thorough too; it was obvious that whatever Ingrid said about only having a suspicion about me, somehow she knew that Grace had full knowledge of the supernatural. The video ended and Grace shut it down.

"We should look at the files now." Prue said, disappointed that the video didn't give her anything to really rage about.

"I'd start with the one marked 'Plum Pudding' on Prue's disk. It's the only word file that differs on both." I stated.

"How did you spot that?" Prue asked.

"Part vampire, remember? I process info quickly." I replied.

"Well Plum Pudding is interesting." Prue said as she lingered the curser over it. "It's what Ingrid used to call me when she still had an ounce of maternal instinct."

"Stop procrastinating and click on the damn file." Grace growled, annoyed that Prue was still behaving that way.

"Ok. Pushy." Prue replied and she opened the file. "It's just a YouTube link."

"It's obviously another video." Grace stated. "Click on it."

"Ok. But what else is there to tell?" Prue said as she clicked on the video.

It linked to YouTube, but we got a message saying that we were barred from the message.

"Nice one Mom, put some kinda cryptic on it that we have no chance of deciphering." Prue complained.

"Maybe it's because I'm logged in." Grace stated, as she clicked to log out. "Why don't you log in and see what happens."

"It's been years, will they still have my account?" Prue asked with worry.

"Only one way to find out." Grace encouraged.

Prue logged in to YouTube then went back to the document with the link. She clicked on it and the Internet browser reappeared. There was a notice from YouTube stating that Prue had received a message. She clicked on it and there was a video attached. She opened the file. Prue pressed play.

This time it was only Ingrid on the screen and she was in a corner of the barn lit only by a torch.

"Prue, I had to do this, Brigham told me not to, but I had to include this. God I can't believe I drove you away like that. I'm the worst mother imaginable. Why didn't I question my own actions rather than yours when my daughter couldn't confide something so important in me? The truth is that although we haven't ever seen eye to eye I had hoped you'd come to me in a life or death situation. For gods sake Prue you nearly died on that operating table and you didn't think to tell me? That's what I was angry about, not the fact that you had unprotected sex and got pregnant like that. I can't believe I made you think that. And now you're out there somewhere in the world, or maybe you are dead. It certainly seems that way. We've tried every means at our disposal to track you down, but every potential path leads to a dead end. It's like you've disappeared off the face of the earth. But no…no I know you're still alive. I know it in here." Ingrid said firmly, pointing to her heart. "I know you're alive, because it's a mother's instinct. Why did it let me down so badly before? I have nightmares of you, all broken and bloody as the doctors rip out your insides, I should have been there to hold your hand, not make you so ashamed you couldn't tell me and then to ostracise you when I finally found out. Oh god, Prue can you ever forgive me? Please? I should just send this to you without all this coded nonsense, but I can't run the risk. And it's that streak in me, the one that's so strong in you, that if I'm gonna apologise you have to meet me at least half way. So this is my apology to you, one I should have given you as soon as the words left my mouth. I am sorry for disowning you, for making you think that, and although Brigham doesn't know, or Grace for that matter because if you're viewing this then I'm dead, but the moment you accessed this video an e-mail was sent to my attorney and he should phone you right about now…"

Ingrid paused and we all jumped as the phone rang.

"I…I think it's for you." Grace said.

Prue nodded and pressed the loud speaker on the phone.

"H…hello?" She stammered.

"Do I have the honour of speaking to Miss Prudence Pearson?" The drawling male voice asked.

"Yes." Prue replied.

"A few preliminary questions. What nickname did your mother use as a child?" The voice asked.

"Plum Pudding." Prue replied.

"What did your mother give you on your tenth birthday?"

"A locket that belonged to my great-grandmother."

"Last question, if your baby had gone to full term, what would its birth date have been?"

"How can you ask me that?" Prue demanded and she was close to tears.

"It's the final security question. The month and year will be sufficient."

"December thirtieth twenty seventy four." Prue said mournfully.

"You've passed." The voice on the other end stated. "I am happy to inform you that you are the recipient of a sizable inheritance, please give me your e-mail address and I can forward you the details within the next few days."

"All lower case. Prue dot Pearson at yahoo dot com. Do you need me to spell it out?" She asked in sarcastic tones.

"No, no. That's perfectly fine by me. I will be in contact Miss Pearson. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Prue replied and the line on the other end went dead, we all turned to the screen.

"By now you should have had the phone call. I know material wealth can't make up for what I put you through, but I hope it's at least enough to show that I am truly sorry and I wish I never pushed you away like that. I hope you will forgive me Prue, because even though I never showed it I loved you Plum Pudding, you were just like me. I wish I could hold you again but I can't. I wish I could tell you the joy of holding you in my arms for the first time and looking down on your sweet face and knowing you were mine, but I can't. I've missed all these chances. So I'll leave you with this one piece of advice I should have followed myself. Take a moment to think before you lose your temper, because one day it might cost you your heart. Live well my Prue, my little Plum Pudding, and don't make the mistakes I did."

The video ended and we all sat in silence for a long while.

"Ok Sis." Grace said. "You want to tell me what Mom meant about the operating theatre and the pregnancy?"

Prue looked at Grace, and whatever resolve had been holding her for all that time suddenly broke down and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry." Grace said, hugging her, and patting her back.

"You haven't got to apologise for anything." Prue sobbed. "I'm crying for my daughter, the girl who'd be eight now. Can you imagine her, styling her blonde hair, applying a little experimental make-up. Getting on my case for teasing her about the boy she's obviously keen on in school. I would love her right now. I'd love her always."

"But what happened? Did you have an abortion?" Grace asked carefully.

"Not through choice." Prue sobbed through her tears. "I wouldn't have given her up for the world, but she'd settled in just the wrong place."

"I…I don't understand."

"It was an ectopic pregnancy. I didn't realise until I was rushed into hospital and they saved my life by cutting out my insides." Prue stated as she pushed the tears from her eyes. "I didn't tell Mom, she'd hit the roof that I was even pregnant in the first place, and then she found out."

"How?"

"My health expenses were still covered by Mom and Dad at the time. They wondered why such an expensive bill landed in their lap. This was a few months later. Mom called me a whore and a slut. I called her an uncaring bitch and stormed off. I descended into an endless cycle of drug and alcohol binges and that's how I wound up on the commune."

"That's why she disowned you?" Grace said in horror. "Why didn't you say?"

"And have you think ill of her too?" Prue asked.

"What she did was evil. How could she say those things to you?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Prue said sadly. "And this is why I didn't tell you. Better to let you think it was my fault than Mom would push me away like that."

"Oh Prue, I never believed once that you'd done anything wrong." Grace said firmly as she hugged her sister. "I never believed any of the stories the folks around here were bandying around."

"What stories?"

"That you were caught in a clinch with a politician or a clean cut celebrity and had to be bought off, was one." Grace stated. "That you'd done some kind of Bonnie and Clyde but it got hushed up cause Mom and Dad pulled strings."

"That your parents flipped when they found out you were a porn star. It's surprising how many people believed that, despite the fact that there wasn't any evidence. And boy did they look for it." I stated and Prue laughed at that one. "But my favourite was the one where you'd become an international spy and was more or less the American female version of James Bond."

"Shouldn't that be more like Austin Powers?" Prue asked. "Yeah baby!"

Grace and I laughed.

"I think my favourite is the porn star one." Prue said. "Glad to know they think my sexual prowess is something people would want to pay money to see."

"Well the rumour wasn't just that you were a porn star, but the porno queen." Grace stated.

"Even better." Prue snorted. "My, a porn star! I've never even made a sex tape. Not even posed for raunchy photos. But you forgot the most prominent one."

"What?" Grace asked, although she knew.

"That I was a prostitute down in Vegas or some other exotic place and that was the reason I got cut off." Prue said happily.

"Well it was a high end hooker." Grace said with a shrug. "Like a thousand dollars a night plus expenses."

"People around here need to get a life." Prue said with a derisive laugh. "But they can think what they want. It doesn't bother me."

"It's the best way to be." I stated. "Now I know I'm bringing it back to the Eclipse business again, but do you think we should send those files to Jane?"

"We should." Grace agreed.

"We might as well do it from my account." Prue said. "That way Jane will know how to contact me and I can check for that e-mail the attorney will send me."

"Good idea." Grace replied.

Prue took over the laptop and signed in to her e-mail. She opened up a new message.

"So what's Jane's e-mail?" She asked and Grace told her.

Prue typed out a message letting Jane know who she was, then she attached all the files before hitting send. Once it had sent, Prue went back to her inbox, there were a few unopened messages, but they had the clear look of spam about them. The most recent though had an official looking subject matter and Prue clicked on it.

There was an attachment and Prue opened it. She scrolled through all the legal mumbo jumbo until she found what she was looking for.

"Three million?" She gasped, her mouth falling open. "Oh my god!"

"Wow. That's more than I got." Grace said trying to lighten the moment.

"I…I don't want it." Prue said firmly. "It's blood money as far as I'm concerned."

"It's reparation made by a woman ashamed of her past behaviour." Grace stated.

"I can't…" Prue said, shaking her head.

"You don't have to spend it on yourself." Grace said. "Donate to a neo natal unit or a foundation to help people who have been brainwashed by cults. There's a million things you could do with it and not spend it on yourself."

"You're wrong Sis." Prue stated.

"No I'm not." Grace said firmly.

"Yes you are. There's not a million things I could do with it. There's three million things." Prue said lightly, showing her resilience to bounce back as soon as she was knocked down.

"Very funny." Grace responded.

"Oh look I got a new e-mail." Prue stated and she went back to her inbox and opening it. "It's from Jane thanking me for the info. That's nice, I didn't think she'd respond."

"It's just her way to let you know that she now knows your e-mail address." I stated.

"Still, it was nice that she responded so promptly." Prue said with a shrug. "And now all that's out of the way there's one more thing we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"What are we gonna do about this thing with Garry, do you really think he's our father?" Prue asked.

"He wasn't lying." I stated. "It was clear in his mind that he knew it was true."

"He knew it was true. Ingrid could have pulled a fast one." Prue stated.

"We could always demand a DNA test." Grace said with shrug.

"Prue could, but you couldn't." I stated.

"Why not?"

"Well unless Carlisle still has the gear to look into it then you couldn't get your DNA looked into because something odd might show up with your new state." I stated.

"You think my DNA has been altered?" Grace asked with a snort.

"Of course it has." I stated. "That's what the venom does. It changes every single cell in your body. The vampire will show up somewhere."

"I could still have one done." Prue stated.

"Yeah, but there's every possibility the Eclipse will find out. Do you really wanna risk that?" I stated. "There must be some reason they wanted Ingrid and Garry to marry and have kids. Maybe they thought you'd be uber hunters or something. Do you really want to be forced into that life?"

"No." Prue said. "But wait, could Carlisle really check it out?"

"If he still has the equipment. You'll have to ask him." I stated.

"How do I do that?" Prue prompted.

"I really don't know. I'll have to ask Mom if she knows where the family is at the moment. They were talking about laying down roots again for a few years, but I have no idea where." I admitted.

"Then I'll ask Essie tomorrow. I really want to be one hundred percent certain that Garry is our father." Prue said with a firm nod of her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then we'll know he's really on our side." Prue said, folding her arms.

"But Mom and Dad said he was in the video." Grace protested.

"They've been dead six years, he could have swapped sides since then. Anyway, how do we know he didn't betray them?" Prue demanded.

"He didn't." I stated. "He was completely honest. His mind is quite open when I'm not trying to block him out. Kinda like you and Grace."

"What does that mean?" Prue snapped.

"Well I know Ingrid and Brigham had kinda opaque minds, but you know, that's just how it seems to me." I stated.

"Are you making that up?" Prue demanded.

"You can tell when I'm lying." I pointed out.

"But you managed to keep the fact that you're some kind of vampire super wolf from me, maybe the blushing was all an act."

"It wasn't." I stated. "And I guess it doesn't mean anything, maybe mental clarity isn't hereditary.

"I'd rather something more definite that I can see for myself." Prue stated.

"I understand." I replied.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room now to think about all this. This is probably something I need to sleep on. Actually I'll order take out first, what would you guys like?"

"I'll go get it from town." I stated.

"Why?"

"We don't know who they'll send out here." Grace stated.

"Oh god. Will we have to move?" Prue asked in despair.

"No." I stated. "And don't worry about intruders, Rea is out in the woods. Along with Allanah and Sataya. They're out running a circuit. Nothing will get through their line."

"Is it just me, but are all the guard female?" Prue asked.

"There's males too." I stated. "But the trinity are the fiercest of Jane's warriors. Nothing's getting through them. Actually we should feel honoured she put the on this."

"Should we be worried?" Prue asked, guessing well what that could mean.

"No. It's just precaution." I stated. "We're in unknown territory here, so Jane wants to make sure we're protected just in case."

"Ok."

"So what are we eating?"

"Pizza." Prue and Grace said as one.

"Then pizza it is. I won't be long." I promised and kissed Grace's cheek before leaving.

I didn't meet anyone in town and I was back at the Stables within three quarters of an hour. Prue took her pizza up to her room while Grace and I sat down in the living room and put a movie on while we ate. The movie was a distraction because we didn't want to talk about everything we had learned today, we'd already reached our limit and needed time to think about it.

"Can you help me forget all about this day?" Grace whispered into my ear after we finished our food. "At least just for tonight?"

"I'll do my best." I promised and kissed her.

"Let's take it up stairs." She said, standing and taking my hand.

I followed her up to our room and we locked the door. I decided to take the lead that night, Grace needed to clear her mind and forget her worries for a while. Together we managed that. In that floating state of happiness we managed to fall asleep, bringing to an end what had been a strange day indeed.

When I awoke for work the next morning Grace was sound asleep. I kissed her cheek, ensured her dreams were happy and then went to get ready. Since I was still worried about the possibility about an attack from above I decided to take my truck. It was the safest way to go really. It was the only thought I gave to everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours and I was looking forward to a few hours of work before I got back to it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>And now a bit more from Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>I wanted to speak to Tony but he didn't run the woods for many days. After a week of waiting for him I approached the house of his lover, although I had been told to stay away I had to know how to break this connection.<p>

There were stone men about the house and no way to go through without killing them. If they were this close then they were family to Tony and I would anger him. He would not help me if I angered him.

I retreated back into the deep woods feeling lost in the wilderness. I would not go back to Kyelax; she would ask too many questions. I could not go to my Hunter or the Fury of Winter would kill him. Tony was unavailable to me to know how to break the connection. I was trapped with nowhere to go but the deep forest.

I became lost…


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123, BellaNessieCullen, Jaboo101 and Patricia**

* * *

><p>On Valentines Day, Prue stepped into the breach for us, for Mom and Dad too. She offered to baby-sit Billie at Tregarran. That meant that the Stables were free for Grace and me, and Mom and Dad could get away for a bit of alone time. Billie was thinking of Prue baby-sitting her as a bit of a sleep over and had list of things they had to do. She'd got them online, she liked going on the computer from time to time.<p>

The last thing Billie was doing when I left Tregarran was working toward convincing Lilly to join them. Lilly was considering it because Bob was busy. That's the thing when you run your own business, sometimes you just can't get the day off.

I got back to the Stables and met Grace in the kitchen. We were going to have a nice romantic meal before heading up to our bedroom for a long night of lovemaking. It was a treat to have the house to ourselves and we really made the most of it. Especially since I didn't have work the next day so I could lie in with my Grace.

It was a nice weekend, but then we had to get back to reality, although it was a strange, strained reality with the guard in the woods and waiting any moment for the Eclipse of the Moon to attack.

It was definitely a relief at the end of February when Jane contacted us to say that Ferguson wanted to have a meeting with us. We had no option but to comply if we wanted a stress free life in future. There was just one problem with this whole arrangement, and that was the fact that Jane had nominated me as spokesperson for the vampires. Especially when there were people better suited than me. Apparently Jane didn't think so. I was head of the Stables coven and I had to speak up for it, simple.

I didn't like the thought of it. It bothered me for the whole two weeks leading up to the meeting in March. I still hadn't settled it in my mind by the day of the meeting on the thirteenth. It just felt weird. I'd done a few official things in my time, but it was always with Mom and Dad there, I was part of their entourage with Liza to back me up. And to do all the talking. I'd never had to lead the talking before, and as representative of the Coalition. Jane and the other council members were there to support me, but I had to do the most talking. Well Grace and Prue were gonna talk too, but they weren't sworn in members of the Coalition and a lot of it was down to me. I can't tell you how nervous I was.

Mom had offered to stand in for me, but if I did that then I'd never take responsibility. I had to grow up some time and this seemed like the best time for that. I just wish I could have been eased in with something easy and not so life or death. Future happiness depended on this, more than just for Grace and me.

"Tony, I will be there to back you up." Jane said, tapping my arm. "Should Ferguson try anything underhand, we will put him in his place. You're not really here to negotiate as such, you are merely a familiar face."

"So anybody else who lives here could have done it?" I asked grouchy.

"Possibly, but Ferguson is more familiar with you than either of your parents." Jane replied. "Possibly Liza would have been better for this task, but she's in California, so you'll have to do. Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really." I said.

"Just don't worry, you'll be fine." Jane said, "Grace will look after you." She added as Grace entered the room and came to stand next to me.

"Always." Grace said. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Answer any questions addressed to you, but don't volunteer any information unnecessarily. They're here to answer to us, not us to them." Jane instructed her.

"Yet we're doing it on their turf?" Prue asked, and she'd been listening at the door.

"It makes the humans feel safer." Jane said with humour.

"Gives them chance to set a trap." Prue countered.

"There's nothing the humans can do to us." Jane said darkly.

"What if they napalm the place? From what I heard you guys don't do well with fire." Prue said with her arms folded.

"We can move faster than you think." Jane said with an unconcerned shrug. "Besides the Eclipse of the Moon haven't got those methods to hand."

"Well they might try their luck with what they have got to hand and some of us aren't quite so bulletproof." Prue countered.

"Nobody asked you to join us." Jane said irritably. "You invited yourself along. If you're so worried go home."

"And spend the rest of my life worrying these jerks are gonna come after me?" Prue demanded. "I don't think so. I want to know exactly what they did to my parents and what right they thought they had to do it."

"They're human, why would they think they need the right?" Jane asked.

"You have a low opinion of the human race." Prue said.

"Only those members who meddle in our world. Other than a few exceptions, those humans generally want to kill us, or else exploit us in some way. And I'm not talking about those who wish to join us, although some of them I find dire too." Jane said in bored tones, she wasn't liking the convo.

"Why?" Prue asked, persisting in continuing.

"It's the whole, 'yes dark mistress I will kill a thousand people for you if you but give of me your venom' attitude that rankles." Jane said, wrinkling her nose. "Why would I change someone so obviously bloodthirsty and thinks I can't take care of myself?"

"I thought you'd want someone who's bloodthirsty." Prue remarked.

"No." Jane said. "When a vampire decides to make another they have to be particular about their newborn. It is…" She paused for a moment before continuing. " What's the best way to put this? Humans reproduce to continue their race and have someone to take their place when they die. When vampires reproduce, that is, change a human; they are raising a rival for all intents and purposes. Covens are bigger now, but time was when covens numbered just two, other than in exceptional cases. But I can give you this history lesson again, right now we have work to do."

"One last thing, if they really haven't got the means to take you out, what's with the powwow?" Prue asked.

"It makes life easier. First we sit down and talk, if we can convince them to work with us rather than against us then we'll all live a stress free life. It's all going to be so much easier than the alternative." Jane replied, and I realised she was warming to Prue, that's why she was being so candid.

"Which is?" Prue prompted, intrigued that she was actually getting so many answers.

"We kill every last one of them then have to devise a way of making it appear accidental." Jane replied. "Too many of them are in prominent positions to just disappear or suspiciously drop dead. The police will investigate, the link discovered and where does that lead my dear?"

"I don't know."

"Right on to your pretty blonde head." Jane said with an amused smile. "Now we should go into the hall. It's more unnerving if we are sat there waiting in complete silence. Especially as it is on their turf as you put it."

"Jane, I used to run Olympic High, I was head cheerleader, I can do intimidating friendliness, or just plain intimidating." Prue assured her. "You want me in super bitch mode?"

"It is entirely up to you." Jane said. "You know these people better than I."

"Ok. I'll play it by ear." Prue said.

"Then let's go." Jane said and led us into the conference room of the Olympics View Hotel that occupied a ridge in the hills that gave wonderful vistas from every plate glass room.

The conference room looked out over the town in the south, you could see as far south as Ridgeborough and the foothills were visible to the west, but with no western windows there was no true view of them here.

Jane had us sit at the window end of the conference room. It meant that the dying daylight was behind us. It might have been waning, but it was still bright enough to make us less visible to the ones we'd be facing. I guess it added to the theatre and intimidation that Jane was going for here. She had me sat in the middle with Grace to my right and Prue to her right. I was surprised Jane took the traditionally lesser left hand position, but I guess she was playing down her role to start with and making this a clear Pearson family matter.

More Coalition members strolled in, I can't tell you how lifted I felt with the presence of Sam Ransome JR, even if he is a carnie. He's a good negotiator and it was reassuring to have him there, even though I knew I was the main speaker here. Ransome patted my shoulder as he went past.

"It gladdens the heart to see you take this chance at glory son." He said. "If you're anything like Miss Liza you'll do fine."

"Thank you Mr Ransome sir." I replied.

"My god, you do have a voice boy, I was beginning to wonder." He joked. "Don't think I ever heard you talk, you prefer to get your pleasant sister to do it."

"Well Liza likes talking and I…she is much better with words than me." I said, feeling suddenly shy.

"Well you need to call on that strange twin voodoo y'all got going on to help you today cause we're all relying on you." He said with a smile.

"If you can give me any tips sir I would appreciate your instruction. I heard that you're known as Silver Tongue Sam in some parts." I stated.

"You hear that from your mother?" Ransome asked.

"One way or another." I said, looking down at the floor.

"You been spying?"

"I don't spy, but some things get transferred." I said looking up into his face. "No matter how many barriers you put up about yourself there's always some stuff that'll get through. I try and forget it, but sometimes it bubbles to the surface at the wrong moment."

"I see. Well I'd best go take my seat fore Miss Jane thinks me dallying and decides to discipline me." Ransome said with a wink.

"Only if you want me to handsome." Jane said playfully. "Please take your seat Mr Ransome, you know I value your advice."

"Aw Miss Jane, you sure know how to sweet talk this old man." Ransome said, tapping Jane on the shoulder before taking his seat on her left.

"You're nothing but a whippersnapper compared to me young Ransome." Jane said affectionately and he beamed at her. "Now game faces everyone, let us await our hosts."

We were all in place, twenty of us on Team Supernatural, and were waiting several minuets before the humans rolled in. They entered sort of in formation, trying to intimidate us by how uniform they were. It amused Jane and she decided she was gonna show them what procedure and discipline was all about. She was a member of the Volturi, they knew about moving in formation, the Eclipse guys looked like rowdy grade school kids in comparison.

We all sat as still as possible as the humans took their seats opposite. Ferguson who took up the central position opposite me looked disgruntled that we'd taken the southern position, he would have picked that for his people for the same reason Jane had picked it for us.

I stared at him, not blinking for as long as possible, there was nothing more unnerving than when the vamps did that, showing how alien they really were. I hoped it would work enough to intimidate him a little, and it was, but not as much as I would have liked, Ferguson thought he knew me. He thought I was the shy kid from the store that wouldn't say boo to a goose. He thought I didn't have the balls to stand up to him, or the intelligence. That annoyed me because I ranked fourth in my graduating class behind Grace, Liza and Johno; I'd been way ahead of Eloise, the beloved heir of his legal empire.

That was a bad thought, Eloise was nothing to do with this, she just worked for him, but I did recognise a few other faces among the assembled, although not the guys who attacked Grace and me at the Stables. Perhaps they were gonna go along the lines that yes they hunted werewolves, but they were nowhere near the Stables, it was some rival gang or something like that. Yeah, they were gonna pin it on Garry, say he'd set up a rival company when they disrobed him for his extreme ideas. I let the others on my side know so we'd have our arguments ready.

Once the Eclipse had settled we continued to sit in eerie stillness, even Prue was managing it, although she was starting to feel the strain of not moving. I let her know that she was doing good, and it was only a little while longer, Jane wanted us to make an impression.

"Well?" Ferguson said once a full minuet had gone by.

"I'm sorry I was waiting for you to begin." I said in a good imitation of Jane's bored tones. "After all, we have no need to explain ourselves, you are the ones who were trespassing on private property and shooting at us."

"You have proof it was us?" Ferguson asked.

"Yes." I said, and I held out my hand and Jane placed the mask, which was now in an evidence bag, into it. "One of your guys left something behind."

"Can I have a closer look?" Ferguson asked blandly.

"Of course." I said, and I pushed it across the table, I kinda wished Mal had been with us at that point to float it across to him, but maybe some aces we should hold back on anyway.

Ferguson picked up the bag.

"May I?" He asked about taking it out of the bag.

I indicated for him to go right ahead.

Ferguson pulled it out and the other Eclipse people leaned in for a closer look.

"Ah, I see." Ferguson said with a wry smile. "This is a plant by one of our rivals."

"We were not meant to have this." I stated. "Grace pulled it off one of the prowlers. Barnebus Smith I believe."

"Barnebus Smith?" Ferguson asked. "He is no longer a member of the Eclipse of the Moon. He was a turncoat. He decided to leave us and join with a member we had excommunicated because of his extreme ideas on hunting."

"Excommunicated?" I questioned. "It makes you sound like a religion."

"We're doing god's holy work in ridding the world of the pestilence of werewolves," Ferguson said without batting an eyelid.

"Forgive me for being cynical but I assumed you were a bunch of rich white guys exercising your colonial rights to shoot at anything that moves, even if that thing happens to be human for most of the time." I countered.

"I'd hardly call them human, have you seen the lycan during the day?" Ferguson asked dismissively.

"Have you seen werewolves during the day when they know what they are?" I asked.

Ferguson frowned.

"That's not important at this point in time." I said, waving the information away. "We were discussing why you sent a hunting party around to the Stables."

"And I informed you that the ones who visited you were no longer members of our organisation. They jumped ship because they could go to extremes under the flag of Garry Richards."

"Garry Richards?" I asked, giving an amused smile.

"Yes." Ferguson replied.

"Garry Richards who along with Brigham and Ingrid Pearson decided to change the rules of your organisation so you helped poor unfortunate people with an ailment rather than kill them indiscriminately for sport?" I asked.

"Is that what you've been told? Garry would say anything to save his own skin." Ferguson remarked. "The truth is that the three of them together were the best hunters our organisation has ever had. Why Brigham was the youngest person ever to be made Grand Master."

"Over you." I said, as I got it directly from Ferguson's head. "You resented him for it. You'd set your mind on it and thought it was your god given right because you were one of the most senior members of the Eclipse. But it's not about seniority, it's how well you conduct yourself, you were found…" I paused and gave a laugh. "Lacking in the skills department and the elders in charge of choosing at the time thought you were too rash in decision making to be allowed the ceremonial equipment. They wanted a more civilised, level headed Grand Master, and not someone who would use the Eclipse of the Moon as their own personal army to deploy at will."

Ferguson was shocked that I knew all of that, but he managed to cover his reaction, looking at a patch of wall behind me until he was sure I'd finished.

"Are you quite finished?" Ferguson asked. "I don't know where you got that information from, but your source is clearly misleading you."

"Really?" I asked amused, then I turned to Jane. "Shall I tell him Ma'am?"

"It's your secret to share Tony, it's entirely up to you." Jane replied, displaying her own amused smile.

I nodded then turned back to Ferguson.

"I thought you would have been better informed about us, but obviously we over estimated you." I said in disappointed tones. "Not that we thought you'd have much on us, but you should have dug this up about us. About me since I live right here in the Pines. You see, there's something that runs in my family, something I've always been able to do, and I've slipped enough times that you should have flagged it up somewhere. I can read minds Mr Ferguson. Usually I lock it away, I don't like to spy on people that way, but like I said, sometimes I slip up and answer their thoughts and not what they've actually said. I am employing it now however to ensure that all you say is true, so I suggest you consider this before you lie to us again."

Ferguson gave me a blank look.

"You're a lawyer Mr Ferguson, you trade in lies daily, or at least subverting the truth when necessary, I understand why you feel you needed to embellish the truth, it's natural instinct to you now. You want to present your organisation as something innocent and worthy, but the Eclipse has been known to the Volturi for years. The only reason they didn't bother you is because they thought you were laughable children playing at hunting and no threat to them at all. If the brothers thought you were a true danger they would have wiped you out centuries ago."

"Then why are you bothering us now?" Ferguson demanded.

"Because you invaded our territory and you shot at us. That's pissed me off, and if you known anything about vamps I think you'll know why. Now if you were a vampire I'd just kill you, it would be my right, but you're human and I don't kill humans, therefore we need to come to an amicable arrangement." I stated.

"We'll stay away from you, just give us our property back." Ferguson stated.

"Like hell. There was a reason Dad didn't want you to have it." Prue snapped. "You just want to go on a killing spree and we can't condone that."

"Who are you to order us?" Ferguson demanded.

"I am the eldest child of Ingrid and Brigham Pearson." Prue said grandly. "Besides, what you're doing, killing humans, it's ethically wrong."

"Prue dear, when a person is infected with the werewolf virus their days are numbered. They become deranged and waste away to a pitiful end. Killing them is release from their suffering." Ferguson replied in patronising tones.

"And boy do they suffer for your trophies." Prue countered. "You forget that we have experts on our side who know what conditions you need to skin a werewolf. That's not stopping their suffering, that's ensuring they suffer most right at the end."

"And they don't need to die anymore." I stated. "The reason they start to deteriorate is because they don't know they're werewolves, they have big blanks where the night should be and keep waking up naked in strange places. While the wolf doesn't know anything of the human, and just have these blanks where the day should be and confusing human instincts that conflict with that of the wolf."

"Then they shouldn't go on a murderous rampage." Ferguson stated.

"And that suggests some culpability on the wolf's part." I countered. "But the wolf itself is a wild animal that keeps finding itself in human surroundings and wants to escape."

"You've never seen a werewolf kill have you." Ferguson said.

"No." I admitted. "But I know what I can do to vamps, so I've got a good idea. It's not their fault though, it stems from the confusion. All it takes is to introduce the wolf and the human to each other."

"How? Get them into a room together and say 'Mr Wolf meet Mr Human' and watch them hug?" Ferguson asked sarcastically.

"That's how Essie always described it." Jane said pleasantly. "And Laurana and the rest of her pack agreed."

"Pack?" Ferguson questioned.

"The pack of werewolves who reside in Volterra." Jane stated. "I was certain world knowledgeable people like yourselves would have heard of this development within the vampire world that has been in operation for nigh on thirty years now."

"How do you know so much about Volterra? From what we've heard they're a secretive bunch and even you lot don't know much about what goes on there." Ferguson said sourly.

"Aro likes to edit the information that reaches the masses to his own advantage. Call it propaganda if you will." Jane said with a shrug. "However I was always free from such illusions for my twin and I were the main enforcers of the Volturi. If you've heard anything about the Volturi you will surely have heard of us. The witch twins, Alec and Jane."

"Of course we have heard of them, are you trying to tell us that you are the Jane all vampires are afraid of?" Ferguson asked.

"One and the same." Jane said with a nod of her head.

The attention of all the Eclipse people was suddenly on Jane, some could see it immediately, others were a little hesitant, there was a few who wouldn't accept it in the slightest. The latter group included Ferguson who cast his eye over Jane and sneered.

"Why would the vampires fear a little thing like you?" He asked.

"Oh Miss Jane, sounds like the slippery old lawyer is challenging you to prove yourself." Ransome said with a chuckle. "I'm itchin' for you to demonstrate to him."

"I think you are right Mr Ransome." Jane replied.

"Or better still, on him." Ransome added.

"Do you have any health problems Mr Ferguson?" Jane asked. "A weak heart, or any other illness that might become fatale if you suffer a shock of stress?"

"What has my health got to do with it?" Ferguson asked.

"Just answer my question." Jane said sharply and Ferguson found himself answering.

"I had my medical last month. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"I hope for your sake you're talking of a race course stallion and not the old nag of the rag and bone man." Jane said, and then she smiled at Ferguson.

Ferguson gasped and grunted and then he fell to the floor, his body contorted with pain.

"Earnest?" The woman next to him said in alarm as she fell to her knees beside him. "Somebody call nine-one-one!"

"No need." Jane said, and she turned her power off.

Ferguson gave a shudder and sat up, his breathing heavy and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at Jane now. The woman at his side, his mistress, was asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't seem to find his voice yet.

"Now do you see why they fear little old me?" Jane said pleasantly. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't patronize me in future. I am an old woman and I deserve your respect. Not to mention the fact that I am the leader of the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. We weren't going to stress this fact, but since you obviously refuse to take any of this seriously you have left me no choice but to intervene. This is now a Coalition matter and you are causing disharmony in our province. We can't have humans going around meddling in our affairs, getting in the way of us experts. Therefore we ask that you stop all this nonsense and go back to living your normal everyday human lives."

"And let the infestation of werewolves continue?" Ferguson demanded, slamming the table, Jane's demo had really shook him up.

"There is no infestation in America, unless you have instigated it here. They blight Europe and Asia, the only way there'd be any werewolves here is if you brought them here." Jane said firmly.

"Then your concern is only with America, we don't harm you when we hunt abroad." Ferguson countered.

"The Volturi have their way of dealing with the werewolves and if you get in the way of the Wolf Hunters you'd be nothing more than mid-mission snack to them." Jane warned. "Saskia would take particular pleasure in taking you down. She hates stuffy men with no true respect for women."

"I do have respect." Ferguson protested.

"You have feigned respect Mr Ferguson. You are courteous to women only because the world expects you to act that way, but secretly you'd like to put us under your thumb. You think that is the place of women. I don't need Tony's gift to know that. I have met many men like you over the millennia Mr Ferguson, and I've crushed them every one." Jane said darkly.

Ferguson glared at her for a long moment, then sank down into his chair.

"What is it you want us to do exactly?" He asked in wary tones.

"Stop hunting werewolves." I said. "It's not right, especially when we can help them deal with their condition."

"Why should I believe that you can really tame werewolves?" Ferguson said. "I'd be happier with a demonstration."

"Well there's not exactly any werewolves here for me to demonstrate is there?" I said, and soon as I said it I realised my mistake.

"We happen to have one in the enclosure in the woods." Ferguson said with a smile as if he'd just won a hand.

"Why would you keep a werewolf if you want to kill them?" I asked.

"Because there's more than one way to kill a wolf." Ferguson said lightly.

"Bating?" I growled. "You pit them against savage dogs? And real wolves? The Quileute will here of this."

"What have they got to do with this?"

"You haven't heard our legends." I realised. "Ingrid never told any of… Oh my mistake, you know." I said, pointing to a woman sat near the end. "Ingrid told you most things. She was your best friend and you betrayed her like that? You signed her death warrant. You…you were the one giving the orders that night you lot shot at Grace and me. You thought you were safe from recognition because you weren't on the ground for us to see or smell you, but I recognise your mind pattern. You're lucky I'm vegetarian or you'd be an empty vessel right now." I growled.

"I ain't a veggie son." Ransome stated.

"But you're on veggie land." I reminded him. "And it's not my place to give you permission, that's up to Mom and Dad."

"Well I might just call on them an' offer my services." Ransome said, grinning at the woman. "And I'll warn you now missy, don't set foot in Texas ever again, or you will be adorning my dinner table for daring to shoot at my friend Tony and his charming Miss Grace."

I felt suddenly wary, had I just signed this woman's death warrant? But she didn't care about that when she was shooting at Grace and me or sending Ingrid and Brigham to their death. And it wasn't certain death as long as she stayed out of Texas. Maybe I could Alpha her when Ransome was elsewhere to stop her going to Texas.

"So anyway, where's this wolf you want me to tame?" I asked.

_Tony you've never done this before, let me call Essie in._ Jane thought urgently. _Not that I'm doubting you, but you have been known for stage fright in the past and there's no opportunity for a dry run. We need a sure thing here._

_I can do this Jane. I said firmly. I promise you. As long as I think I can I know I can. Mom has told me how she managed to do it to Laurana and I know I can do it too. We have the same abilities._

_Now that sounds like Essie's fire, it brings back memories of when she first came to Volterra and fought Aro at every turn._ Jane mused. _When she set her mind to something she achieved it. I know you can do this._

"If you would all care to follow us." Ferguson said, rising to his feet, the rest of the Eclipse copying.

We followed them out, the Eclipse members surrounding and flanking us in a way that made Jane amused. She had a thousand ways in her mind to take them all out without any of them having time to respond. These humans really didn't know who they were messing with. Their knowledge of vampires was very sketchy indeed.

We stepped outside into the twilight and followed the Eclipse members about half a mile into the trees, it was slow going at this human pace and the vampires were getting impatient. The smell of wolf was strong now, easy to follow. We didn't need the Eclipse to lead us.

I on the other hand was starting to feel apprehensive. I also realised I didn't have a change of clothes. How was I gonna play this now? I just could not be shy, if I had to be naked in front of these people, I could do it to save lives.

_Are you worried about the nakedness?_ Prue thought carefully, she hadn't quite got the hang of paging me with her mind yet.

_Maybe a little._ I admitted as Grace took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

_Here's my advice. You got a hot bod and from the noises Grace makes you ain't lacking down there. You're a fine specimen of manhood. You shouldn't hide that, but be proud to show it off. They'll all be jealous of you and be hitting the gym soon after trying to achieve what genetics graced you with, not that they'd get those muscles in the gym anyway. They're pure working muscles, not worthless bulges. You got absolutely nothing to worry about. Work this to your advantage._

Prue's words didn't mean much to me, but the fact that she wanted me to succeed in this helped. I tapped her shoulder.

_Thanks. I'll bear all that in mind._

Finally we reached a clearing where there was an enormous cage set up with floodlights all around. They turned on now, lighting up an arena. From the minds of the Eclipse I knew this took place often, but how had no one ever noticed the lights?

"If the delegates would like to follow us, Merlin will lead Tony to the cage entrance." Ferguson said, taking over proceedings.

"Wait a minuet." I said, as Prue snickered over the name Merlin. "Grace would you mind these for me?" I asked, pulling off my shoes, shirt and jeans so I'd have something to put back on later. "I don't want them to get ripped to shreds." I stated in explanation to the Eclipse people. "So which one of you is the wizard?"

This was met with blank looks from the Eclipse people, all the vamps got it and Prue even laughed out loud.

"So who's Merlin?" I corrected and a boy of about fifteen stepped forward, I hadn't noticed him in the conference room, he must have been out here the whole time.

"It's this way sir." He said, although he was finding it hard to take me seriously when I was standing in just my underwear and socks.

"Ok." I said and indicated for him to lead the way.

He started moving and I kissed Grace's cheek before I followed him.

"I've been starting at the gym myself." He said as we rounded a big shed attached to the side of the cage. "I can bench press a hundred. How about you? Any tips on how to get that buff?"

"Be a Quileute shapeshifter." I stated.

Merlin gave me a blank look.

"All these muscles are an inheritance from my ancestors that allow us to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones. That's why we become the wolf, to take the Cold Ones down."

"You're a werewolf?" The boy asked in fright.

"Not like what you're thinking." I said. "Just wait and see."

"But the moon is nearly up and you're not even closing down." He observed.

"The moon doesn't control me." I stated. "I'm Quileute shapeshifter, not Child of the Moon. So is this the gate?"

"Yeah." Merlin said, taking a bunch of keys from his belt and unlocking the big padlock before sliding back the numerous bolts.

He opened the gate then unlocked another one that was on the inside fence.

"There's three fences for extra protection." He stated. "Just follow this one along now until you come to the last gate. It only opens from the outside and will bolt automatically behind you. I'll lock these back up behind you."

"We wouldn't want the werewolf escaping before I tame it." I said cheerfully and clapped him on the shoulder to make him feel better, he thought he was being complicit in my murder, or suicide, he couldn't quite decide what to class it as yet, but he was certain I wouldn't come out of this alive.

I stepped into the corridor of fence and heard the gate slam behind me. I turned to see Merlin quickly sliding all the bolts into place.

"I'll be fine kid, honestly." I stated. "Cause I'm a Black and if there's one thing everyone knows about the Black family is that we have an extra little splice to our genes so if I do happen to fail in helping this poor person to regain their sanity then I can put them down in the most humane way possible without the fear of their teeth piercing my skin." I explained and I pulled the heat down to demonstrate. "I got enough vamp in me to be of use, so stop worrying."

"Ok." Merlin said a little dazed.

"Now shouldn't you lock the other gate?" I asked.

Merlin nodded as he put the lock in place. Then stepped backwards to get the other gate. Well there wasn't much else I could do to reassure the kid and I had to concentrate on the werewolf now. I pulled the heat up because I remembered what Mom had said about not wanting Laurana to smell the vampire and become ferocious in defence.

I reached the gate at the end of the corridor, all the while I caught glimpses of the packed dirt of the arena floor covered in sawdust. I realised that was so it was easier to clean up the blood afterwards. These people were monsters. I pushed the gate open into a little box area that meant the door still protected the corridor until I let the door go and it swung back into place with an ominous slam.

I stepped out under the glare of the floodlights into a circle that was thirty foot across. It was smaller than I'd thought, would I have the room here? But then Mom managed it in that god-awful tower room and it was smaller than this. I could do this, I was certain.

I made my way to the exact centre and stood waiting. I could feel the minds around me and I tried to ignore them. I concentrated on the shed at the far end instead. The person in there was in pain, a lot of pain. Oh god it hurt to be a Child of the Moon, and now the wolf wanted out.

A claxon sounded and there was the sound of hydraulics. A door started to open and I let the heat cascade through me and I fursploded, landing on my paws, ready to intercept the ball of fur, teeth and claws that erupted from the shed.

I allowed the wolf instinct to take me as I moved about in a wide circle, not letting the werewolf flank me. I looked carefully for my opening, dodging out of the way as it…she took a snap at me. I leapt and landed on her back, biting into the scruff of her neck as Mom had told me. My weight made her legs buckle and she fell to the floor while I kept a hold on her neck.

Now I sent my mind searching into the tangle snarl of the lycanthropic mind until I found myself in that room Mom had described with a door at either end. The wolf first, that was right, I had to deal with the wolf first.

I opened the door and the wolf ran out. It was ready to attack, but I growled at it and it bowed before me, recognising me as her alpha. I tapped her head and knelt before her.

"I know this is weird." I whispered, "But I'm gonna make it all better just after you meet your human half. You'll understand what's going on. So just be a good wolf now and wait here a second."

The wolf indicated obedient consent and I rubbed her cheek before I got to my feet and opened the other door.

"Please don't hurt me." The woman cried, curling into a tighter ball.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I assured her. "I'm here to help you. Please, what's your name?"

"Judy." She said softly.

"Well Judy, you've been through a lot and recently the nights have been taken from you." I stated.

"How…how do you know that?" Judy asked.

"Because you're a werewolf." I stated. "But don't let that scare you, because I'm gonna help you get your nights back."

"How?"

"By introducing you to your wolf." I stated. "So just take my hand and come meet her and you'll get to run in the night and the confusion will be gone."

She looked up and then frowned at me.

"Tony Summers?" She asked.

"Yeah. Em…do I know you?"

"Probably not." She said in conciliatory tones. "I was a freshman when you were a senior. But you were the quarterback and captain of the football team. All the girls had a massive crush on you."

"So you're from here in the Pines?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile as she took my hand and I helped her to her feet. "So there's really werewolves?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "And now you're one."

"Are you?" She asked.

"I am. Now come meet your wolf. It will help." I promised her.

She nodded and I led her out into the room.

"See, that's your wolf." I said, pointing to the wolf still sitting patiently. "Just go on up and introduce yourself."

Judy nodded and she approached the wolf carefully with her hand held in front of her like she was approaching a strange dog. The wolf sniffed at her hand and seemed to recognise Judy. She allowed Judy to pet and then hug her. They seemed to meld together and I realised that was my cue to back out and back into my own mind.

I stood up and away from the werewolf. She stood and shook out her fur before stretching out her muscles.

_This is strange._ Judy thought, lifting each leg in turn. _I got a tail._ She said, turning in a circle, trying to see it.

_That first inventory is pretty awesome right?_ I asked with a chuckle.

_It sure is._ She said, stopping in her circling and watching me, her tale wagging. _So you're a wolf too? How can we hear each other? I can't talk only make wolf noises._

_It's telepathy._ I stated. _And yeah I'm a werewolf, but different from the type you are._

_How?_

_I'm a lot bigger for one thing._ I pointed out.

_I thought that was because you're like a giant anyway._ She observed.

_No. It's because I'm a different breed of werewolf. I'm Quileute shapeshifter and you're a Child of the Moon._ I explained.

_Are there other differences?_ She asked.

_Yes. You're controlled by the moon and I'm not._ I stated.

_Meaning?_ She prompted.

_That I can do this…_ I began and changed back. "But you can't until the moon goes down." I told the wolf in front of me.

_That doesn't sound fair._ She thought.

"It's not, but at least you got control over your wolf self now." I pointed out.

_That's some consolation, but I'd prefer to have control over my change._

"That's the one thing I can't help you with." I stated and patted her head.

The mental gasp around me reminded me that we had an audience. I looked up and around at the stand and tried not to think about the fact that I was naked.

"You see." I said. "The werewolves can be tamed."

"How do we know it's not because you're a wolf?" Ferguson's voice asked over a loud speaker.

"Grace. Would you like to come down in here?" I asked.

"Yes." Grace replied.

_Oh my god! Grace Pearson?_ Judy thought excitedly.

"The one and the same." I said. "Now don't be startled, she's taking the short cut." I added as Grace leapt from the stands and landed lightly on the dirt floor with my clothes still in her arms.

"You want your pants?" She asked, approaching me with caution that wasn't apparent to the humans above.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my jeans and pulling them on. "Grace, this is Judy. Judy, this is my mate Grace."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Judy." Grace said, offering her hand.

_I'm not really in the position to shake hands at the moment._ Judy thought.

"Yeah. But give me your paw and shock the pants off old Fergie." Grace whispered with a wink.

_But I don't want to be a performing seal._ Judy protested.

"Well maybe they'll settle for a pet." Grace said, scratching Judy between the ears.

_Oh man, that feels good._ Judy thought wistfully. _You like the wolf whisperer or something?_

"Sometimes I think that." I replied with a chuckle. "She sure knows how to bring a warrior to his knees." I added as I kissed Grace's cheek.

"Well one warrior at least." Grace said, as she stroked my chest.

_It's nice to see you guys still together_. Judy observed. _So many couples in school broke up, and look at Eloise and Bob. Those guys are a train wreck_.

"Who happen to be our friends." I stated. _But that doesn't matter. Right now the bastards who did this to you want to come and play benevolent rescuers. I suggest you play along for now, no matter how much your instincts tell you to rip and tear. If they think there's any chance that you'll hurt them they'll kill you._

_Ok._ She said, shrinking back a little as big steel doors at the concrete end of the arena opened and the Eclipse members and the vampires emerged. Prue was ahead of them, determined not to be afraid of the werewolf as she came up and hugged Grace.

"I can't believe you jumped from there Sis, you gave me a heart attack." She chastised.

"It's nothing to me now." Grace replied, hugging her back. "I told you that."

"I know, but it doesn't stop me worrying." Prue said, giving Grace a final squeeze before stepping away.

_Prue! Prue! Do you remember me!_ Judy said, jumping up on Prue.

"Watch the claws there kid, you don't want to spread the virus." I said, grabbing around Judy gently and pulling her away from Prue. "Now what's this all about?"

She knows me. Tell her it's Judy Waverly. She insisted when she realised Prue couldn't hear her.

"Prue, this is Judy Waverly and she seems very pleased to meet you." I stated.

"Judy Waverly?" Prue asked. "Oh my god." She gasped, falling to her knees before the wolf and hugging her. "I used to baby sit you."

_Yeah. You were always the best._ Judy thought, but of course Prue couldn't hear, but I couldn't carry on translating.

I warned Prue what I was doing then linked her mind to Judy's so they could carry on the conversation and I could concentrate on what was going on with the others. I turned back to the main party and listened in to the new developments.

"The girl will come with us." Jane said firmly. "You've proven irresponsible indeed and I fear for her safety if we leave her here. And if you do not kill her, I fear what you will do with a sentient werewolf. A werewolf who shouldn't even be in America. Are we to fear an epidemic? Have any escaped from you when conducting these ridiculous games. Do you capture the odd werewolf in Eurasia and spend all that money transporting them here, or is there a more sinister method behind this?"

"Oh god you're right!" I gasped as it suddenly became clear in Ferguson's mind. "They've managed to distil down the werewolf virus and they inject traitors with it, this is like a form of execution. But it's rare they get turncoats now so they pick off any vagrants who happen through the Pines."

"Traitors?" Grace said timidly. "As in…"

"Well Ingrid and Brigham had the labs working on a cure. They needed to isolate what it was that caused the change to have any chance of reversing its effects, or preventing it in the first place. It turned out to be a virus that is bourn in oil secreted from pores in the werewolf mouth and on their paws to ensure the teeth and claws get covered. The virus will only infect a host intravenously, if the werewolf bites or scratches a human but doesn't break the skin then the human won't be infected. They isolated the virus and were about to start work on an anti-virus, but Ferguson found out… He… Oh god!"

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"I…" I shook my head, I couldn't say in front of Grace, it was too horrific.

"Tony, don't spare us, we deserve to know. It'll hurt more if you hesitate. If it's truly bad there's no way to cushion us and we will find out." Grace said, placing her hands to my cheeks and looking into my eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Ferguson found out and he got a plan. He went to the lab and told them that they couldn't be sure what they had was the real deal until they tested it on people. He could organise the human test subjects. That's when they built this place. And they got their test subjects, scooped them out of Switzerland and carted them here. Then they injected them both with the virus and when the full moon was due they brought them out here. They put Ingrid one end and Brigham the other and when the moon rose… The synthetic virus worked. They both changed and they were both wolves and didn't recognise each other. No, at first they were cautious, they did recognise each other, on some basic animal level, but the Eclipse started winding them up, whipping them into a frenzy until they fought each other." I couldn't say any more, Grace was crying and I hugged her into my chest, wishing I could erase that knowledge, but I couldn't.

"Did Garry know?" Prue said flatly, not rising from the floor where she was still stroking Judy's fur.

"No." I said. "He wasn't there, even if Ferguson is trying to invent false memories now to place Garry right there and almost as if he was the one who instigated it, but everyone else who was there is certain Garry wasn't. Hell, Garry doesn't even know about the virus, he left because he disagreed with the idea of the arena. He didn't know they were werewolves made to order. Over half the assembled didn't know that, and now they feel sick that they were included in anything like this. Well it was sick full stop, you were still causing suffering, even if you didn't make them werewolves in the first place. You still made them fight."

There was a feral roar and Judy leapt at Ferguson, pushing him to the floor, her jaws clamped firmly about his arm.

"Don't Judy, you're not a killer!" Prue said, throwing herself on the werewolf's back to protect her from any hidden snipers.

_Death is too good for him._ Judy thought. _Time he had a taste of his own medicine._

When Judy stepped away her teeth were bloody and Ferguson's sleeve was stained red.

_Did I bite him long enough?_ She asked.

"Jane, Judy wants to know if she bit Ferguson long enough to turn him?" I said aloud.

"Yes." Jane said, looking down at Ferguson dispassionately as one of the Eclipse medics began to clean up Ferguson's arm. "It takes but one bite. The man Ferguson is cursed."

That statement seemed to act as Eclipse repellent because every member shrank away from him. Even the medic once the bandage was in place.

"No!" Ferguson gasped. "Please no! It can't be… Kill me now!"

"Why should we show you the mercy you have denied others?" Jane asked.

"We should make you fight bears and pit bulls and your own wife." Prue said darkly. "We should dope you with wolfs bane and skin you alive."

"But to live with the knowledge that you are werewolf will be much more of a torment." Jane mused. "Especially if Tony links you to your wolf at the next full moon. You will have no excuse to misbehave and I think I shall have to post one of my guards with you permanently to make sure this is the case. Or perhaps you would rather retire from public life and we will find you a nice secluded cabin somewhere. Either way you are forever tangled with us Jebadiah Earnest Ferguson."

Ferguson looked haunted as he clutched at his injured arm.

"As for the rest of you, I suggest you put this whole silly nonsense to bed. The world of the supernatural is not something with which you should play. We try to keep the peace between the human world and our world, but we can't do that successfully if you children are getting in the way. You are all pardoned for your past sins, but should you cross our paths in this manner again then we will have to kill you. And we have passed your details on to the Volturi, so don't think you can just go abroad and wreak havoc instead. Believe me, I am a breeze compared to the brothers."

The Eclipse members weren't so sure.

"I am adamant and will check on you from time to time." Jane said. "Now you will all leave this place. Apart from you Ferguson. You are forever linked to us."

They were still hesitant.

"Oh dear, I will have to start using my power." Jane sung.

"She's serious." I stated, and that seemed to get them moving. "We're going home Jane, unless you need us for anything else."

"You can go." Jane said.

"Tony, if you go will I still be able to hear Judy?" Prue asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna stay keep her company. I mean you won't be able to transport her anywhere tonight will you?" Prue asked.

"No." Jane replied.

"Then I'll stay with Judy as a friendly face. I'll blagg a lift home in the morning." Prue stated.

Grace and I said goodbye and left the hotel. Grace was understandably upset on the way down, I needed to take her mind off it until we could settle down for the night.

"I think Prue should start her own business." I stated.

"What?" Grace asked, blinking at me.

"Prue should start her own business." I repeated.

"Her own business as what?" She asked.

"A supernatural babysitting service." I stated.

"Why?"

"Well she seems to have a knack with supernatural kids. First Billie, now Judy." I explained.

"Judy's twenty five, she's hardly a kid." Grace observed.

"But in werewolf terms she's only a few weeks old and needs looking after." I countered.

"I guess." Grace said. "What's really gonna happen to her now?"

"Jane will take care of her and if they ever need a guard dog then she'll be great." I stated.

"She shouldn't have to live like that." Grace said darkly. "It's bad enough if you happen to be bit through some freak random accident and become a werewolf, but to have it done to you on purpose."

"Maybe Ferguson will come to realise the full extent of his actions now he's been infected himself." I replied.

"I'd like to say I'm disappointed in Judy for taking such a course of vengeance but he deserved it, and a whole lot more." Grace said savagely. "I'd make him pay more for what he did to Mom and Dad, and to the others."

"He'll pay." I assured her. "Jane will make sure of that. And come the next full moon and I have to dominate him, I'll hurt him more than I have to if you want me to."

"I can't ask you to do that Tony. It wouldn't be right. You're not like that." Grace said firmly.

"I can be. Just this once for you. I'll avenge your parents in that way if you want me to." I stated. "He needs to feel some of the pain he's caused everyone."

"I don't want you to become a monster because of him though. Especially for my sake." Grace argued. "Being forced to live as a werewolf will be enough of a punishment for him, especially if he has to up sticks and go."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Then I'll just make certain he gets to know his wolf."

"Thank you." Grace said with a smile. "I'm still worried about Prue staying behind though."

"Judy seems fond of her and the vamps have got her back." I stated as we pulled up outside the Stables.

"I hope so." Grace said despondently as she got out of my truck in a heavy manner. "I hope I can sleep tonight, I suddenly feel so drained."

"Come on, let's get you up to bed." I said, lifting her up into my arms.

Grace didn't even protest as she snuggled into my shoulder. She really was beat, well maybe it was the stress that was making her sleepy. She needed a good rest and this was her body's way of ensuring that.

I carried her up to our room and settled into bed beside her, but I couldn't sleep. I stayed up all night watching Grace just to be sure she was ok. I didn't like the fact that she'd just passed out like that, but checking her mind she was fine, she was just seeping.

When she woke in the morning she was a little groggy, it took her a while to come around.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't I be?" She said uncertainly.

"You just kinda passed out on me last night. I was worried." I said.

"I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I just thought of everything I've learned recently and sleep seemed like a better alternative than having to deal with them. You were in a fight with a werewolf last night. I can't believe that. I mean you were obviously winning from the get go, but I couldn't help wonder what would have happened if she bit you." Grace stated.

"Nothing." I replied. "I don't know which part of my mixed up heritage is immune, but I'm immune."

"Which is more than can be said for Ferguson." Grace gasped. "Oh god, do you think his body could even handle it at his age?"

"He's fit and healthy, I don't see why not." I said with a shrug.

"And then Mom and Dad… I should let Garry know. But is it right to give him that knowledge? Would he be happier if he never found out that his best friends died in that way?" Grace worried.

"I think you and Prue have to work that out between you. I don't really know Garry enough to make that type of decision." I said sadly.

"Well I've known him all my life and I don't think I know him enough to make such an informed decision about him. It's weird, I've known about the supernatural for years, but I didn't know half of it. My parents were in on it the whole time, and most of the rich folk in these parts if all who were attending last night is any indicator. And the worst thing I've learned over these last few weeks is that the worst monsters in the world are human." She said darkly.

"I wouldn't say that. The Volturi used to have their own wolf fights, and one of the brothers, Caius, decided to get Mom's friend wolfed and locked her in a tower with Mom on a full moon. He hoped Mom would kill Laurana and he could hold her guilt against her. That's how Mom found out she could tame the Children of the Moon. And I know it had a happier ending, but Caius didn't know that when he got Laurana infected and locked her in that room with Mom." I stated.

"Then what do I take from this?" Grace asked sadly.

"That there's monsters in every species, but there's also good people in all of them too. You can't judge a person by what they are, but who they are."

"Yeah. I can see that." Grace said with a nod of her head. "I've always tried to see things that way, but what I learned those humans were capable of last night…" She shook her head.

"Humans have done a lot worse in the past. History is full of it." I observed.

"Yeah." Grace said sadly, and then her head shot up as we heard a car on the gravel outside.

We went downstairs and Prue entered with a woman in tow. It took a moment longer for me to recognise Judy.

"She wanted to come say bye before Jane whisked her away to wherever." Prue said.

"Oh. Right." I said, a little disorientated from my lack of sleep. "So you heading to the VCAC HQ?"

"Jane said it's the best place for me. I'll be safe there from retaliation and she thinks that I can be a valued member of her guard, if they can put up with the smell." I chuckled. "Not that the vamp smell is anything to write home about."

"It's a little inter-species ribbing." I assured her. "I get it now and again."

"Yeah." Judy said. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I'd be dog meat right now if you hadn't been there last night."

"I'm just sorry you have to go through this at all." I replied.

"Well before the Eclipse guys picked me up let's just say my life lacked direction. Now I have worth, albeit in a way I would never have imagined." She mused.

"You'll have a good time I'm sure." Grace said, tapping her shoulder.

"I hope so." Judy said. "Well goodbye to the three of you. I'll drop you a post card when I'm settled."

"Make sure you do." Grace said and hugged her.

"I will." Judy promised hugging Grace back before she hugged me.

She hugged Prue and then left. We waited until the car had pulled away before we moved into the kitchen.

"That poor kid." Prue said warily as she poured herself some coffee. "How could Ferguson do that? And to think I thought he was a charming guy, if a little on the old side. I never would have thought there was anything so sinister about him. But then again he is a lawyer."

"So what's happening with him now?" Grace asked.

"He's tying up all his financial loose ends and retiring. Jane said that he was gonna sign everything over to Eloise, I hope that doesn't include his position with the Eclipse." Prue said darkly.

"I could Alpha her out of joining the Eclipse." I suggested.

"Eloise wouldn't do anything like that." Grace said firmly. "Her behaviour with the whole baby business might be questionable but she'd never ever get involved in something so inhumane."

"I know." I replied. "But I thought to do it so she's not tricked into it."

"The Eclipse have disbanded." Prue stated. "Jane said we don't have to be careful anymore. Maybe after I've slept you can show me what it's like to travel fast."

"Sure." Grace said with a smile.

"Finally." I said with a sigh of relief.

"You been looking forward to showing me how fast you are that much?" Prue asked amused.

"No. I don't have to take the truck to work in the mornings. I've missed running the woods. The truck is so stuffy and it's just a waste of fuel." I explained.

"Well if you can run there just as quick I can see why you'd think that." Prue observed. "I'm gonna catch forty and then I'll head over to spend time with Billie. Maybe one of you could give me a lift."

"Yeah." Grace said.

"Then goodnight." Prue said and went up stairs.

"Do you want to try and sleep too?" Grace asked. "I know you didn't get any last night and I was planning to write."

"Can I come rest on the couch in your study?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grace said with a smile and she kissed me. "As long as you do rest."

She took my hand and led me to the study and made me lie down and didn't leave me until I went to sleep. It was early afternoon by the time I woke up. Grace was busy writing so I went to shower and dress.

After a bit of lunch we ran Prue over to Tregarran, she liked the speed of it and I wondered when she was gonna ask the inevitable, it was only a matter of time. Even if Grace was worrying over what she would say if Prue ever asked to become like us.

After the excitement of the night before we went to bed early that night. I didn't mind, I had the early shift and it was good to be able to get some solid sleep before I headed to work.

I loved running through the forest again and I was buzzing when I got to work. It really made the shift go quickly and it was nine o'clock before I knew it. I left the store looking forward to my run in the woods, not really paying attention to where I was going.

"Hey you! Tony right?" Someone called, I turned to find Miss Marcia standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

"That's me." I said, with a friendly smile, wondering what she wanted.

"What have you done with my aunt?" She demanded.

"Your aunt?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. My aunt." She said firmly, her English accent more prominent than usual.

"I didn't know you had relatives here." I stated.

"I did, but she's gone missing. Where is she?"

"I didn't even know you had an aunt, why do you think I would know where she is?" I demanded.

"Because she mentioned a Tony and you're the only one in town who fits the bill." Marcia replied caustically.

"What's her name? Maybe I can help."

"I'm asking the questions." Marcia snapped. "Where is she? I haven't seen her in a month, and she always checks in sooner or later."

"I really don't know who you're talking about." I said, trying to get a read on Marcia's mind, but she appeared to have some kind of natural shield.

I felt a strange buzz on my skin, it was kinda annoying, but easy to ignore.

"Look, I wanna help you, but I can't if I don't know who you're talking about." I stated.

Marcia looked confused for a moment, then glared at me.

"I don't know what you are, but know this, if you have hurt my aunt in any way then I will destroy you." Marcia said in truly threatening tones and then turned about and stormed away.

Well that sure was strange and I stored it in my mind ready to talk to Grace as soon as I got back to the Stables. For now I wanted my mind clear as I ran through the trees so that I could revel in the feeling of this thing I hadn't been able to do for a month thanks to the lock down because of the Eclipse business.

"Oh it can't be. I'm dreaming. Stop tormenting me Fury, I have stayed away, I don't want to bother the stone man's son now. It's not right." I heard a murmured voice and I located the source to Olwen huddled on a branch.

There was something in the air around her, like a whispering I could hear on the edge of my telepathy. It was something talking to Olwen and I wasn't meant to hear, that was clear. Then Olwen looked up at me, and her eyes focused on me.

"Tony, you are there?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I must ask, how do you break the connection?" She asked.

"What connection?"

"Imprinting." She clarified. "Can you stop it?"

"No." I replied.

"Then I am doomed." She said sadly.

"Look. Olwen you're obviously going through something, you need comforting, but I can't give it to you. It hurts Grace whenever I talk to you because it's always out of her sight. I have to ask you not to come see me out here in the woods again. Better still don't come to me for advice. My mother and father are much more knowledgeable than me, so go to them. They won't hurt you I promise. They will help you. It will all be above board and it won't be sneaking around in the woods and making me feel as if I've wronged Grace in some way."

"Wronged Grace?" Olwen asked.

"Yes. She is my love and you speak to me without her knowing. How would you feel if a woman did that with your man?" I asked.

"I would feel wronged." Olwen said sadly.

"Yeah."

"I won't bother you again stone man's son." Olwen said despondently.

"Right. But make sure you go to Tregarran. I'll… here's the directions." I said, putting them in her mind. "Go and talk to my mother. You might feel better with her. She's like me, a wolf too. Her name is Essie, go talk."

Olwen sobbed.

"I can lead you there." I offered.

Olwen shook her head.

"I will put everything right." She said, then in a flurry of snow she was gone.

Well it looked like it was my morning to be confronted by crazy women. As I was running to the Stables something occurred to me and I wondered if maybe I did know who Marcia's aunt was. I'd have to ask Grace's opinion on it and ask her what we should do with the information.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>And here's a little from Hunter…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hunter, we really need to talk." Tina said sitting down next to me.<p>

"What's the point?" I asked her, leaning my head in my hands.

"Maybe we can figure out a way to track her together." She suggested.

"The trail ends here Teen." I said, indicating the round house I'd found by the lake. "It's like she just disappeared into nothing. Did she even exist?"

"Of course she did." Tina stated. "You showed me her rod. And then there's this place. It sure weren't elves that built it."

"What if I built it in some kind of trance?" I asked.

"Sure. Cause the knowledge of how to build a Celtic round house just happens to be in your mind." Tina said sarcastically. "No. This woman is real and I think it's about time you told someone other than me. Even if you don't want to tell the pack, at least tell Auntie Ness. She'd real worried about you Cuz, and it's getting harder not to tell her why."

"I don't want my parents to think I'm crazy." I said sadly.

"We both know it's a little late for that. They're considering forcing you to take a break from the Res, maybe go stay with Essie for a while, or a complete break and visit Liza and Mal down in California."

"What if she comes back when I'm away?" I said with dread.

"So she's real now." Tina said with a grin.

"Stop it Teen, it's not funny." I growled. "It was so much easier for you and Nobu."

"Yeah, because talking the elders around to letting yet another half-vamp take residence on the Res was a walk in the park. Mom had to offer to go live elsewhere before they agreed." Tina retorted.

"But at least you knew he was real and he was with you, wherever that might have ended up being. At least you were with him. At least he didn't run away from you looking disgusted with himself because you were part vampire." I said mournfully, that moment playing over and over in my mind when that look of disgust crossed Olwen's face and she run away from me.

"Well then he would have had to be disgusted with part of himself." Tina retorted.

"Part wolf then." I snapped. "Point is, as soon as you imprinted you were each others, like it should be. How could Olwen run away from me like that and not come back. Shouldn't the bond be pulling her back to me now?"

"Maybe there's something keeping her away." Tina suggested. "Why don't you look for her?"

"But the trail ends here." I pointed out.

"The scent trail maybe." Tina said. "But remember when Essie was in Volterra and Tobias was missing and she tried to find him by following his mind trail? Why don't we try that now?"

"But Essie's a little different from us." I stated. "We've never been able to see the trails."

"Nor can we dream walk when we try it alone. But there was one time we managed it together." Tina argued.

"Only because it was Essie we were trying to reach." I said despondently.

"Or maybe it was cause we worked together. It's gotta be worth a try. I mean, what have we got to lose if it doesn't work? It's just one more thing to cross off the list and we try something else." She pointed out.

"I guess it's worth a try." I said with a shrug.

"Then come on." Tina said, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to wooden palate covered in furs. "I guess we just lie on the bed."

We lay down side by side.

"You do realise we haven't tried melding like this since we were kids." I stated as I took her hand and I could feel the imprint of her engagement ring against my right hand.

"But you're still the closest thing I have to a brother." She stated. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

I obeyed and let Tina guide me, she'd always had a better instinct for these things. Working together we actually managed to float up out of our bodies, well that we'd managed before anyway, but now, now there were the streams.

"Now I can see what Essie and Tony meant now." Tina said. "And look, big pulsing one, that connects me to Nobu."

"It doesn't look big and pulsing to me." I said.

"Can you see one that does?" Tina said pointedly.

"Yeah. That one." I said, pointing to one that led somewhere east.

"Then we just dip into it right?" Tina asked.

"That's what Essie and Tony does." I said.

"Then lets go." Tina said and pulled me along, diving into the stream.

We floated along it and I felt elated.

"This is her!" I said excitedly. "I can feel her. I sense. Oh god she's old. Lost in time."

"She is a Celt." Tina laughed.

"No. Trailax." I corrected. "Calling her Celt is like calling us Indians."

"We'll get her location and then you can go to her." Tina said excitedly.

"Yeah!" I said, squeezing Tina's hand in excitement, I'd be with my Olwen soon.

Then something threw us back. It was a cold harsh whip and I swear it stopped my heart for a moment. I found myself back in my body, shivering like crazy. Tina was shivering too.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"The fury of winter." I said, with a frown, not knowing where that phrase had come from.

"It sure felt like that." Tina said, still shivering, and she was looking pale. "And it sure looks like it's been through here." She added looking around that little round house that was now full of snow.

"I need to tell Mom." I said rising to me feet. "I need to get help on this. Maybe Carlisle will know something. Cause now I'm certain Olwen needs my help and I'm not gonna rest until I find her."

"Then let's go help." Tina said firmly and we ghosted back to the Res.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, Bibika94, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Lsb123, BellaNessieCullen, Jaboo101, Patricia, Cara Gracious and Lauren J**

* * *

><p>I got back to the Stables to find Grace waiting for me in the kitchen with breakfast.<p>

"Prue ducked out early to go over to Tregarran. She's doing something with Billie today. I think they're going on a picnic out to Billie's fort." She informed me as I sat down.

"I hope they have fun." I observed as I pulled my plate to me. "I've had the weirdest morning. First that Miss Marcia woman came on to me, accusing me that I'd done something to her aunt. Then Olwen was in the woods all forlorn and asking me if there's a way to break the connection. Do you think Marcia is the relative Olwen has mentioned she has?"

"Could be. Not that it's any of our business." Grace said coldly. "What was she talking about, breaking the connection?"

"She wanted to know if you could break the imprint bond." I said with a shrug.

"Why?" Grace demanded.

"I don't know. I just told her it wasn't possible and she should go to Mom and Dad if she wants to know anything in the future. I was gonna show her to Tregarran but she just disappeared on me. I think we're never gonna see her again. I think she's gonna die." I said with a frown. "I was getting a big suicide vibe off her. Oh god I should have dragged her to Mom and Dad."

"Are you sure she's not just after you?" Grace asked.

"No. She's not interested in me. And even if she was it's not like I'd go off with her. I'm imprinted to you." I stated.

"How do you know you didn't imprint on her when I died?" Grace said sadly. "She is always hanging around you. Or what if she's trying to find a way to break the connection between us so she can have you for herself?"

"Grace. If I had imprinted on her I'd think about her all the time, and she hardly registers apart from when she makes random appearances like today. And she's not after me, I don't think she'd ask me about imprinting and how to break it if it was me she wanted to break from it. There's something around her and it's…well abusing her I think. Like an oppressive spouse or something. I think that she's an imprintee but something's stopping her from being happy." I said, frowning slightly as I wondered where that info had come from.

"I thought nothing could break the bond." Grace said darkly.

"Well nothing can break the bond, but you can try to fight against it." I stated. "It's pointless because it hurts and you become unhappy and never feel whole. I guess that's what's wrong with her."

"She sure sounds love sick to me." Grace said darkly. "But are you sure it's not just normal crushing?"

"I don't know." I said, annoyed that I'd started this conversation, but then I was only telling Grace news on the Olwen front like she'd asked me to do. "But I do kinda wish I'd been kinder to her this morning. I should have been more aware that there was something wrong but I just wanted to get rid of her for you."

"Why for me?" Grace asked. "It should be for both of us."

"Well you're the one who has a problem with her." I said without thinking.

"Because she nearly killed me!" Grace snapped.

"You said yourself it never would have happened if you hadn't brought out the gun and I warned you about it years ago." I snapped back, tired of the constant allegations that just weren't true.

"Oh. So you're saying it's my fault now?" She demanded.

"No." I said, wondering at my unsubtle stupidity this morning. "I'm just repeating what you said."

"Throwing it back in my face more like."

"No I'm not." I pleaded. "It's just that you get unreasonable whenever Olwen is mentioned."

"Defensive maybe, but not unreasonable. And even if I was, I'm allowed to be." Grace countered. "You would if I kept meeting up with some guy in the woods and let him sleep in the barn without telling you."

"What?"

"Well all this sneaking around, anyone would swear you're having an affair." Grace said, and now there was tears in her eyes.

"What?" I demanded in disbelief. "What?" I repeated when she didn't answer.

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"That…that just isn't a possibility." I stammered, how could she even think that? "You know that. I've showed you what imprinting is about, that I can't see any other women in attraction terms. They're just people, you're the only woman I find attractive. You're the only woman I've ever found attractive."

"I've only got your word for that." Grace replied.

"I showed you before. You said you understood it." I argued.

"You could have been showing me a lie." Grace said sadly.

"It wasn't a lie." I said firmly.

"I know." Grace said. "I just… Can you just give me some space today? Go visit your Mom or something?"

"If that's what you want." I said not really sure I should leave her in this mood.

"It is." Grace replied.

"Ok." I said, rising to my feet, I really couldn't say no to her. "What time shall I come back?"

Grace shrugged.

"I'll come back with Prue." I said, went to kiss Grace on the head, thought better of it, and left.

I ran to Tregarran and located Mom's mind in the kitchen. I entered the kitchen to find Mom sat at the counter with a book open in her hand as she absentmindedly ate fruit cut up in the bowl in front of her. I went to speak, but didn't know where to start so I went to sneak past her up to my old room instead.

"You can't." Mom said without looking up from her book. "There's so many people staying here at the moment we had to rent it out."

"Who's here all together?" I asked, now I could sense a lot of minds.

"More than enough. I'm thinking of starting a B&B. Like the supernatural variety. It would definitely make up for having no room to think." Mom said despondently. "And now you're gonna sit here and tell me why your mind is all jittery right now."

I pulled the stool through the breakfast bar and sat opposite Mom.

"So what's the problem?" Mom asked.

"It's Grace." I said. "She's all…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Come on Tony, tell me. You hate it when people make you dig for their problem." Mom chastised.

"She thinks I'm screwing around on her." I said picking up a piece of apple from Mom's plate and playing with it between my fingers.

"What?" Mom asked. "Like cheating?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"But that's impossible." Mom said aghast.

"I know." I said flatly, like I needed telling.

"You've made it clear to her how impossible that is?" Mom asked carefully.

"Yes." I said. "But it doesn't really matter if Grace feels cheated on."

"Why would she feel cheated on?" Mom asked, catching my eyes and holding them.

"Because of Olwen." I said.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"That woman who, well, killed her." I said sadly.

"Crazy sword lady?"

"Yeah." I replied. "She keeps popping up now and then when Grace isn't around. Although part of that was cause Grace asked me to keep her away if she ever turned up. I was just trying to help, she only speaks Trailax so she's limited to the people she can talk to. I have told her to come here, but she's wary of vampires, even the gold eyes."

"Wow. You've made quite a mess there." Mom observed. "Why didn't you just tell us about her?"

"Because there was no guarantee you'd bump into her. She's not always there. I think I've seen her less than ten times myself, but Grace is taking it pretty badly, and well I guess it didn't help that I gave Olwen permission to stay in the barn Christmas Eve and forgot to tell Grace about it." I said, putting my head down on the breakfast bar.

"Oh Tony." Mom said, shaking her head. "I can see why that would make Grace mad."

"But she let that go. I mean she found out over a month ago and let it go." I complained.

"A lot has happened over the last month so maybe she hasn't had chance to process it." Mom suggested. "Or it could be that it wasn't a problem until Olwen showed back up today and it brought everything back. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Whatever Grace wants me to. Starting with giving her space for the day." I stated.

"Well that's a start I guess." Mom said with a shrug.

"Yeah. So I'm gonna bug you for the day." I said with a small laugh.

"So I finally get rid of Billie and now I got you." Mom said with a wide grin.

"I'll go bug someone else then." I replied. "Who's here anyway?"

"Well we already had a houseful with Alex and Dannan, Masen and Layla and Lilly here. Then Carlisle and Esme showed up cause Alex getting anxious and wants a doctor on hand for Dannan in case of emergency. Marlin wants to spend some sister time with her sibs means they're all here, and Will is in tow as always. Then late last night Ebony returned with Maurice. She's left Nahuel because she doesn't want to live in South America, and he doesn't want to live in North America, I don't know what they're gonna do about custody at the moment."

"That's bad." I said sadly.

"Yeah." Mom agreed.

"And you said Marlin is here?" I asked as I thought of something.

"Yep."

"She'd be perfect to take out and try and track down…" I felt a sudden wave of panic run through me and I knew one thing for certain that over ruled any other plans I might have. "I have to get to Grace." I said as I shot to my feet and run out of the kitchen and across the yard and into the woods.

I could feel Grace's anguish like a pain in my chest. As I ran the fastest in my life it was nowhere near as fast as I needed to be to get to her. Everything told me that all was lost, she was gearing up for a fight to the death.

"Why are you here?" I heard her demand, and the venom in her voice sent a chill through me, I'd never heard her speak like that before.

"Calm down. I not hurt you. I promise." I heard the reply and that pattern of broken English was clearly Olwen.

"You hurt me." Grace gasped.

I rounded the house to find Grace in an offensive crouch as Olwen stood opposite her. Her stance was more defensive, and even though her sword was drawn, it was only as a last resort. She was worried Grace was about to go mental and kill her. Which was probably true. I stepped in between the two, looking at Grace.

"It's ok." I said calmly.

"Tony, don't turn your back on her!" She exclaimed.

"She's not here to hurt you." I stated.

"She is. She's come to finish the job so she can have you all to herself." Grace said on the verge of a breakdown.

"She's not. She's come to apologise." And for the first time I caught a thought from Olwen. "And to put right the problems she's causing between us."

"You told her?" Grace snapped.

"I told her to stop bothering me because it wasn't fair on you that she kept meeting me in secret." I stated.

Grace was unsure how to take this.

"Look. I can link up your minds. You can communicate then without needing a translator." I stated.

"Do it." Grace said as she glared at me.

I linked their minds without another thought.

_Right, you should both understand each other now._ I said.

_So let's hear it?_ Grace said, folding her arms as she turned her glare on Olwen.

_I hear you now. You have the mind speak of the stone man's son?_ Olwen thought.

_No. _Tony_ is making it possible for us to communicate like this._ Grace replied, emphasising my name. _So you wanted to apologise?_

_Yes. I am sorry for all the sorrow I caused you. For inflicting a mortal wound that consigned you to eternal darkness and for speaking with your man without your permission. I should have come to seek you out before I approached you, but the stone man's son told me not to come find you. That it would cause you pain to look upon me._ Olwen explained. _It would be wrong to visit you with anguish when I had killed you._

_Oh… right…._ Grace took my hand.

_I went away, but then I…_ Olwen trailed off and turned away from us. _I needed to know about the wolf men or I wouldn't come back._

_Why? _Grace asked, but then she gasped when she realised what Olwen was referring to. _You don't have to answer that. It's your business._

Olwen turned back to us and frowned.

_But I owe you an explanation._ Olwen stated.

_Some things are best left unexplained._ Grace said and she was feeling stupid now for having doubted me.

"This is a confusing time." I whispered and kissed Grace's forehead. "I should have listened to you in the first place."

"No. I should have let you help her." Grace said, giving Olwen a sympathetic look as she watched us talk in English without any idea what we were talking about. "She needs our help."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, just to be certain.

_Olwen, why don't you come inside?_ Grace said. _We can sit down and talk properly. I don't know about you but I could do with something to eat and to drink._

_I have hurt you yet you offer me food?_ Olwen asked with a frown.

_We'll break bread together and let go of the differences between us. I want to know you Olwen. _Grace said, letting go of my hand and placing her hand on Olwen's arm. _I want to know who you are, where you came from. How you came to be here._

_You want my story?_ Olwen asked.

_From the beginning._ Grace said. _I am a story teller and I like to hear stories too._

Olwen smiled excitedly.

_I am a story teller too._ I was to be the one to keep the stories of my people._ But this was taken from me…_ She trailed off sadly.

_Taken how?_ I asked.

Olwen looked a little overwhelmed.

_Come inside, let us break bread and then tell us your story from the beginning._ Grace said as she warned me to back down a little.

Olwen nodded and she allowed Grace to lead her inside. I followed the women unsure what I was supposed to do in all of this. Grace led Olwen into the parlour that rarely got used when her mother was alive. It was a room meant to impress high society, but it was rare the Pearsons had people back to the Stables to use that room.

Grace indicated the sofa for Olwen to sit down on.

_We will get food and give you time with your thoughts before you begin your tale._ Grace stated.

_Thank you._ Olwen said with a smile.

Grace smiled back before she took my hand and pulled me from the room.

"Stay here and make sure she doesn't leave." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I'm gonna get some food, but we don't want her running out on us." Grace stated.

I wasn't sure how to respond but I obeyed. I stood outside the door for quarter of an hour before Grace returned with a tray laden with food and drink. I opened the door for Grace and held it as she carried in the tray and placed it on the table.

_Help yourself._ Grace said as she handed Olwen one of the fine china plates from the cabinet against the wall.

Olwen examined the plate for a moment, I guess it looked impresses when you compared it to earthenware. Then she piled some food onto her plate while Grace and I did the same. Olwen began demolishing the food, it was clear she hadn't eaten in ages.

_This is good food._ She observed. _Now I will tell you my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Olwen<strong>

Mama had called me Olwen, a name she brought back from the far off island in the west where she had been taught in the ways of the druids. She had returned with the healings and the rituals that allowed our people to live a good life. She had tied herself in marriage to our chieftain, my father Burrakk, and I was the first child of their union.

Born in the winter when the snow was deep Mama thought Olwen would suit me well for I would leave a trail of white in my wake, like the beautiful maid of legend from whose name it came. It was said that wherever she trod she left a trail of white flowers and my people knew this to be true.

I learnt our stories from an early age and even in my fourth winter I could tell a tale well. Mama knew I would be a story keeper when I grew up and although it meant a lifetime of wandering from village to village carrying the tales of our people it would be a great honour. She taught me a little of the healing too so that I could help supplement my income when I was story keeper.

It was my sixth winter when my world was turned upside down.

I remember the day well. It had snowed again in the night and I had to wrap up in all my furs before I left the warmth of the hut with my sister Kyelax in order to collect the eggs from the henhouse. Mama had decided to make a treat of bread for our whole tribe to celebrate the crossing of midwinter and the changing of darkness as it began to recede to the point where the snows thawed.

Kyelax and I were in the hen house collecting the eggs into the basket when we heard the call from the guarding wall.

"What is that?" Kyelax asked.

"We have to go to the gathering hut." I informed her as I placed the basket of eggs in a safe place before I took her hand. "Come Kyelax, they expect us."

Kyelax nodded and her hair escaped from its bindings. I smiled and pushed her hair back into place before I took her hand once more and led her across the snow covered ground to the big gathering hut that only the night before I had been telling the village of how Gorrig had detected the wolf man creature by cutting off its front left paw and discovering the beggar Dresgar without a left hand the next day. A sword swipe to the neck put paid to the beast's massacre, as it should be.

The night had been happy and full of laughter, but the morning was full of silence and worry as the villagers came together to announce that men approached. Men from the south.

Mama and Papa had decided they would go meet the men as this was the normal way of things since they hadn't shown hostile intentions. The children were moved into the only stone round house, the one we used to store the food to keep the rats away. One of the warriors stood ready on guard outside the hut in order to protect us if it was needed.

I knew there was a way out that none of the others did and I used this now to get out of the house and to escape the village.

There was a hole beneath the fence that one of the small rabbit hunting dogs had made. It wasn't much, but it was big enough for a small child to scramble beneath after I had dug away some of the snow. The stakes that were set in an angle faced outwards to protect the village from the outsiders and it was easy enough for me to dance between them. I half fell half climbed down the steep hill until I reached the bottom of the ditch. The frozen ground meant it wasn't boggy as it was most of the year but the other side was still hard to climb.

Once I was free of the second row of stakes I sprinted to the tree line. I made my way to where I could hear a voice up ahead. It was a voice I didn't recognise, and the words were odd to me too.

I reached where the voices were and stopped. I looked out from between the trees to see Mama and Papa talking to four men. Three of them were tall, two had black hair and one had hair as white as the snow. All their skins were as white as the snow and I could feel the chill of them in my heart. The fourth was shorter, almost as short as Mama, he didn't look as if he belonged with the other men. He was so sad, but he also had that cold.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you.I do not speak the languages of the south men. I am Magarax the healer and I speak for my people." Mama said clearly.

"Greetings Magarax the Healer. I am Tobias of the Volturi and these are my masters, Aro, Marcus and Caius. We mean you no harm. We only wish to talk to you. We have a proposition for you." The small man said and I felt shock that a south man knew our language so well.

Mama had been watching them as he spoke with her other sense and now she knew they were not men at all. They left coldness in the heart and Mama knew what that meant.

"I do not make deals with demons." She hissed.

"Demons?" The small demon asked. "Why would you call us that?"

"You are demons. You have no life force. You are like walking rocks. What are you?"

I leaned closer, I wanted to know what demons they were. This would make a good story to tell at the next gathering, the tale of the men of stone who leave coldness in the heart. How their skins were as pale as the snow and how they seemed to float, not leaving footprints as my parents had. How one could speak our language so well, but had to speak for the others because they didn't know. It was clear how the demon in the middle of the three spoke to the small demon in their strange language.

"Master Aro said that since you seem to know what we are already then we can do away with the pretence. We are _sanguisuga_, and you are right, we are not mortal creatures, but nor are we demons. We come here in an act of friendship to offer you protection from the humans of our land who wish to steal your land from you."

"What's the price?" Mama asked for there was clearly a condition coming.

"We have to drink blood in order to continue our existence." The small demon said.

I felt my mouth drop open for this would make a grand tale indeed, the day Magarax and Burrakk of the Trailax people confronted the men of stone who drank blood and left the feeling of cold in the heart.

"If we protect you from the humans of our land you will allow us to feed from members of your people when we so desire it."

It took a while for my child mind to understand the words the man spoke. However I soon realised that they were a very real danger to us if we weren't careful. These men of stone were monsters and I felt a sadness in my stomach as Mama refused their offer and challenged them to open battle.

Battle was the best way to go for it was better to die free in battle than to live as a slave. The Trailax were the best warriors around, no army could match us. We would defeat them and I would tell how the brave warriors, led by their chieftain Burrakk defeated the stone men from the south and showed there were none stronger than the Trailax.

We would meet them when the snows thawed and they would be nothing but dust on the air.

The small demon said they would return and then they vanished. I watched the area in astonishment, there was no indication they had been there. I watched Mama and Papa turn to walk back to the village and I realised I had to get back too.

I scrambled up from my hiding place and turned into the legs of a giant. I looked up at the pale face beneath dark hair that looked down at me. This close I could feel the cold more, his entire skin was cold, colder than the snow that fell on my skin.

I gasped in fright as the giant grinned down at me.

He reached down a hand and plucked me easily from the floor, bringing me up to his mouth. I struggled to loosen his grip, but the strength in him was like a mountain. My legs kicked uselessly against a chest that felt like rock and he said something to me in the language of the monsters before he brought me into his mouth.

He had to pull away my scarf and with my neck bare I felt his mouth, but there was a shout and he pulled his head up before looking down. I glanced over my shoulder to see the small monster glare at the giant and he gestured with his hand, pointing at the floor.

The giant glared for a moment before he said something to me in that unknown language and he let me go.

Arms caught me and the small man placed me on the floor and without a word he inspected my neck.

"You are lucky he did not bite you child." The small one said, stepping back from me as he wrapped my scarf back into place.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then you would be dead." He said simply. "Or one of us."

"You are dead." I stated with certainty.

The small one laughed.

"Perhaps we are." He observed. "Now run along child. The woods will not be a safe place for you to be alone."

"You are making camp?" I inquired.

"Not all of us." He stated.

"Do you have to drink blood?" I asked intrigued, I wanted to know more about the stone men.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?"

"You should go back now child." The stone man said firmly. "Felix may decide you a succulent enough treat to risk the Masters' wraths by disobeying my order."

"Why did you stop him?"

"Because you are a child, it is wrong to feed on you." The small one said.

"You have an honour code?"

"You are a very bothersome child and if you do not leave my presence I will eat you myself." He growled and gnashed his teeth at me.

His teeth gleamed in the dim light and I felt the fright take me. I ran away from him and back into the village the way I'd come out. I ran to the gathering hut and sat amongst the other children in time for the adults to enter.

Only Kyelax noted my absence, but my sister always looked to me in times of trouble. She was also a good confidante, she didn't question me until later when we were wrapped up under a fur as I held her close to keep her warm. Kyelax always felt the cold, even in mid summer. She had been born during mid summer when the god and goddess are at their strongest. When the Sun gives its light and warmth for longer than any other day. It was said that being born in the heat of summer had made the cold her enemy.

They often remarked how we were the opposite. I was born in winter and always felt warm, and always warming. My sister born in summer was always cold and required warming. I would embrace her to me in the night and keep her warm until morning. Often I would whisper a tale to her, something that would carry into her dreams and ensure they were good.

That night she wanted to know where I had been and I told her the tale of the stone men. She had not believed me as such, but I had always seen the things that were real that others could not. This marked me as Mama's successor one day. I had inherited her gift, although it was not known then if her control of the weather had passed to me.

That was the last winter we spent in our village. By the next our lives had been changed beyond imagining. We spent a month where nothing was said to us, but I was wary that soon the snows would thaw. I felt worry grip me further when all us children were taken to stay with our sister tribe ten miles to the west. That was a long journey, one I wished not to make. I wanted to stay and see our victory.

At the first opportunity I ran away and made my way back to my village. I awoke on the morning of the battle still a mile away from my village. I would have to race there. By the time I arrived the battle was over. We had lost.

I saw the stone men, shining like frost caught by the sun. They were leading away the women while across the plane our men lay dead. I waited where I hid until the stone men had gone, then I wandered onto the plane.

The bodies had been arranged ready for the funeral rites. I found Papa and fell down beside him. I put my hand to his cheek and he was cold, so very cold. As cold as the snow that still clung to the edges. I could feel the tears, but something within me changed, for with the death of Papa and the loss of Mama my warmth was ended.

The cold was a rage inside and around me it snowed. It was the worst snow imaginable, no one could recall such snow, not even in our stories. I stayed in the snow, absorbing winter's fury, praying to its spirit to fill me and guide me. The stone men had seemed unstoppable, but everything fell to the fury of winter. I would use the fury of winter and I would wipe the stone men from the earth. I would not stop until every last one of them was dust on the wind. Only then would I let the snows thaw.

Old Healer found me with a group of women she'd enlisted into a search party. I was buried beneath the snow, still holding Papa's hand. From that day I never gave warmth again. Winter had settled in my heart and I used its fury to spur me on.

It was almost forbidden, but I made the smith teach me his magic. It was unheard of for a girl to want to fashion a weapon of death, but I wished to stop the unnatural creatures who walked in bodies of stone. I learnt the secret of metal, how to shape it and mould it into what I desired.

I also learned the art of fighting. This was not unheard of, in fact women were taught to wield weapons for they were often the last line of defence when a village was under siege. Sometimes they fought beside their men on the battlefield. Fighting was not something they had expected me to learn however. I had the gift, I was a story keeper, a healer, not a warrior. I was to be a druid, but now my plans had changed. I had taken in the fury of winter in order to defeat the stone men and I would need a means to mete it out.

The first time I killed a stone man I was in my eleventh year. Through my training I had grown tall and broad like Papa. I would have made any father proud such an effective warrior was I. None of the boys could best me, although most tried. It seemed they had an agreement, if one of them beat me, then he would be my husband. I had no time for such frivolity. I had trained to defeat the stone men, and I was yet to meet one since they had decimated my people.

When I was eleven I had my first bleeding, a sign that I was becoming a woman, and I would be expected to bear children soon. I would not bear children in a world where the stone men were free to roam and claim my children for food. I knew the boys would pester me so I left my adopted people and went to live in the wilderness.

I had been in the wild a month when I destroyed the stone man. I was tracking a rabbit at the time, through a silent forest that knew a hunter was there. At first it was me that caused the silence, but a good hunter can read the silence and I knew I was not alone. Something else was hunting in the woods, and it wasn't a wolf.

That first fight was clumsy, the stone man almost bit me. It was only through succumbing completely to the fury of winter that I was able to destroy the stone man. My sword cut through his stone flesh as if it was butter and I marvelled in the moment after he was in pieces. I had seen the broken swords of Papa and the warriors on the day the snows refused to thaw. My sword had gone through the stone man and there wasn't a knick on the surface of the blade. It was truly a magic sword. It was at the point where its severed hand and arm grabbed my boot that I realised I had to burn the pieces. I heaped everything onto a big pyre, apart from the arm. I wrapped this up as proof that the stone men existed and I could defeat them. This was my trophy to take back to my village.

Old Healer was surprised by what I showed her. It was an arm of stone that moved on its own. When the sun shone it glittered like frost and they knew what I had said was the truth. The men of stone were real and they were a threat. It was my duty to destroy every last one of them.

For many years I travelled the lands we know, hunting the stone men and destroying them. Soon we were free of their plague, but much time had passed. My sister was an old woman, but I had reached my prime and remained there. The fury of winter had kept me young and able to fight the scourge of the stone men.

There were more stone men, I knew as much, but they were not in the lands we know. I could have lived my life then, let go of the fury of winter, but I knew the stone men would attack my people once more, and so I would keep hold of the fury of winter, and would sleep until I was needed again.

It was a very ancient magic, but my sister had become well versed in all the rituals of our people. The stone was prepared and I sat inside. Kyelax looked upon me with sadness in her eyes, but she held her face in stillness because she was Old Healer now and she had to be strong.

The last thing I saw was her face.

Then Darkness.

A moment later there was light, and another face. One that was Kyelax but there were many differences. She was a descendent of my sister. She had been charged with the duty of keeping the truth, as had her mothers before her. They had kept my trophy still, but I had been lost to them. Stolen by something called an Inquisition. I had been found again and they had revived me because the world was threatened by the stone men and I was needed.

I set about my task. For a year I destroyed the stone men I found, and I found countless numbers of them. Then just before Samhein I came across a stone man, different to any I'd met. This stone man pulsed with life, and there was blood inside him.

But I caused the stone man great sadness by hurting his woman and she had to be

changed. I would have been saddened more if his woman had become a stone man, but through some magic she became like him. Not human, but not a stone man, something in between.

There is a lot I have to learn because the stone men have changed…

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong>

_There is a lot I have to learn because the stone men have changed…_ Olwen thought and I realised it was the end of the narrative.

There was a lot in her story that needed to be addressed, but something had leapt out at me and I'd been waiting for her to finish so I could ask her about it.

"Your mother was Magarax?" I asked.

"Yes." Olwen replied.

"Ok." I said and thought for a moment how to play this. "Would you be willing to meet with a stone man?"

"One who is alive?"

"A full vampire." I stated. "But a veggie."

"One with eyes of gold who feasts on the blood of animals?" Olwen asked.

"Yeah."

Olwen thought for a moment while Grace wanted to know what was going on since we'd been speaking Trailax. I told Grace telepathically while Olwen thought.

"If the stone man comes alone." Olwen stated.

"She will." I promised as I got my phone from my pocket.

I hit speed dial.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You need to come to the Stables right away." I stated. "And come alone."

"Tony, what's going on?"

"It's a surprise." I stated. "A good surprise, but you have to come alone or she won't stay here."

"Who?"

"Just come and see." I said firmly, worried she'd think I was playing a trick if I was too truthful.

"Very well. I'll be there in a minuet."

She was at the door within a minuet and I went to answer it while Grace sat with Olwen.

"What's going on?" Marlin demanded pushing her way in as soon as I opened the door.

_I need you to meet the sword woman. _I stated. _She really is from your tribe._

_A descendent? I know that…_ Marlin said irritably.

_No. She is a member of your tribe, and well, come meet her._ I corrected.

Marlin was wary but she allowed me to lead her into the parlour.

"This is my Aunt Marlin." I stated as we stepped into the room.

Olwen looked up, and froze, then her mouth fell open as she stood, moving slowly toward Marlin.

"Mama?" She whispered and she placed her hand to Marlin's cheek. She gasped and pulled it away. "They changed you."

Marlin frowned at Olwen, but then she seemed to recognise the grown woman she'd last seen as a six-year-old girl.

"Olwen, my daughter." She whispered, placing her hand to Olwen's shoulder. "Look how you have grown." Then she gasped. "You were the warrior in the stone?"

"Yes Mama." Olwen replied.

"You… You took the fury of winter into yourself?" Marlin asked, and she sounded concerned.

Olwen nodded.

"My poor daughter." Marlin gasped as she hugged her.

"Mama, you are so cold." Olwen observed as she cried on Marlin's shoulder.

"And so are you my girl. My Olwen, always giving off warmth, but now…" Marlin was crying the painful, tearless cry of the vampires. "My poor baby…"

"Mama, why are you a stone man?" Olwen asked.

"It was forced upon me. They wanted my control of the weather. And they had it, for many years they had it. My one consolation being that I was killing bad vampires. It did not make up for the lives I took. Such a sad existence until I learnt of the other way. We could drink animal blood and survive. That is what I did with my brother Tobias." Marlin explained.

"Tobias?" Olwen murmured and she pulled away from Marlin and frowned. "He was the little stone man. The one who could speak our language."

Marlin nodded.

"But he… You call him brother?" Olwen demanded.

"He is my brother." Marlin said firmly.

"He is one of the bad stone men."

"Not any more." Marlin countered.

"He's my father." I stated.

Olwen turned to me and glared in hatred.

"You have made me think you decent and your father killed mine!" She growled.

"Tobias killed no one that day." Marlin interjected. "In fact he stopped Felix from hurting me so I could perform the rites to see our warriors to their rest."

"And Dad saved you from Felix too." I pointed out. "You said so in your story."

"He threatened to eat me!" Olwen exclaimed.

"Only to stop you asking questions and go home." Grace observed. "You know that."

"You understand Trailax?" I asked.

"You're translating verything telepathically." Grace stated. "It's not a permanent thing, it's just cause you're in the room."

"But he still stole my mother away." Olwen stated.

"No Olwen. Tobias kept your Mama safe. Protected her from the stone men who didn't observe our customs, but saw women as nothing more than an object of their lust. Tobias protected me as a brother, and has been my brother ever since. He created a family for me to dote upon, nieces and a nephew. And now my nephew brings you to me. My daughter. My Olwen. My poor warrior girl lost in time." Marlin hugged Olwen to her again. "You should have been a story keeper."

"I can still be." Olwen whispered. "Can I tell you a story Mama?"

"I always liked your stories." Marlin observed.

"This is not a good story. It is the story of my wasted life." Olwen said sadly.

"Tell me my daughter and I will judge whether it is a life wasted. I doubt it is wasted. You protected your kin." Marlin said with a smile as she stroked back Olwen's hair maternally.

"I thought of my vengeance before my sister." Olwen said in self-criticism. "She grew old while I fought."

"You stopped aging?" I asked.

"I reached my prime and aged no more." Olwen stated and I realised she'd said this in her narrative.

"But that's like us. The Quileute. When we phase we don't age, but when we let go of the wolf we age again." I stated.

"The wolf is within you?" Olwen asked.

"Yeah. We call it the wolf spirit. It connects all of us, the Quileute warriors, links us back to Taha Aki. All his descendents are connected to the wolf his spirit merged with."

"Your people do have magic?" Olwen asked.

"We used to, I mean we still got the wolf, but before Taha Aki connected with the wolf we were spirit warriors, able to leave our bodies and travel great distances to ensure that all was well within our lands."

"The spirit of your Taha Aki linked with the wolf?"

"Yes." I replied.

"It is similar to how you linked to the winter spirit my daughter." Marlin said as she encouraged Olwen to sit back down on the sofa. "Only the wolf welcomed Taha Aki whereas you welcomed the winter."

Olwen nodded her head.

"What's the difference?" Grace asked, still getting the translation through me.

"Being invited by the wolf Taha Aki gained control of their union. Having invited the winter in…" Marlin began.

"It has control of me." Olwen finished. "More control than I would like. It was nothing when I was killing the stone men and ridding them from the lands we know, but things are different now. I want to live a life with the one I love, and the fury of winter won't allow me to. It has vowed to kill my beloved should I go to be with him. It wants me its eternal warrior trapped in the ice. I can't control it, I am its slave now."

"But maybe you just need to shift the balance." I stated. "I mean, when us Quileute first start phasing we have no control over when we'll change, we get angry and we just fursplode. But after a while we can learn to control it, but it takes time."

"With the fury of winter it's not so simple." Marlin said. "Taking an element of nature into your being is something only attempted by the highest ranking druids who have trained for years to keep their emotions separate from their magical pursuits, not grief-filled little girls who had yet to start any training but the potential for great magic. The spirit took advantage of your grief and anger, my poor Olwen, but I will help you gain the upper hand. For the sake of your health and your happiness my daughter I will teach you how to control the spirit. I would rather you let go of it completely, but you have been connected too long and I fear what will happen if it left you now."

Olwen nodded and there were tears in her eyes again.

"I know that to be true. I would have let go of the fury of winter if I wasn't sure that I will die without at least a little of it within me. I can't die now, not when I've just found my hunter, the one who is meant for me."

Marlin put her hands either side of Olwen's face and looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"We have a lot of work to do, but we need to be open to the sky. Somewhere with bare rocks and running water." Marlin stated.

"I know for a spot like that." I said. "Want me to show you?"

"I would be grateful for that." Marlin replied, reverting to English. "But you can't stay, even within earshot. What I'm going to teach Olwen are secrets that were only known to the druids. I can't share them with an outsider, even if you are family."

"I understand." I said. "I wasn't planning to stick around anyway, and I can always just put the directions in your head."

"That would be a great help." Marlin said with a smile.

I nodded and placed my hands to her head and give her the most direst route to the little pile of rocks out in the trees. There was a little spring there and I was certain it was the type of thing that Marlin was looking for.

"It's perfect." She said. "Exactly what we need."

I sat back by Grace and took her hand.

"Thank you for everything, the both of you." Marlin said, rising to her feet. "I'll thank you properly after, but the sooner Olwen and I work on her control the better for everyone."

"We understand." Grace said, rising to her feet and taking Marlin's hands. "Go help her."

Marlin nodded.

"And Olwen." Grace said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I'm sorry if I wasn't as helpful as I should have been. I should have been more understanding."

"Rage blinds us, but eventually we see." Olwen said and hugged Grace. "I hope Mama can help me see for good."

"Me too." Grace said, tapping Olwen's back before stepping away.

After a few more goodbyes Marlin and Olwen left.

Grace let out a slight groan and sank onto the sofa.

"Are you ok?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah." She said, managing a smile. "I think it's just this sudden release of tension. It was stressing me more than I thought, I can almost feel it releasing from my stomach."

"Oh…ok." I said, inspecting her face, she was looking a little peaky. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Grace said a little aggressively, then she took a calming breath. "I just…it's just this release of tension. I think I'll take a soak in the bath." She said, rising to her feet and leaving the room.

I followed her and she paused on the stairs.

"And you're gonna go out for a run or something." She stated.

"No." I said.

"Yes you are." Grace said firmly. "I need to relax in my mind as well as physically and I can't do that with you worrying at my mind. I know you're not doing it on purpose, but I can feel you all here in my head, and I don't want you to worry that much about me. So go and run, maybe let the wolf out, he hasn't had much of a chance to run this last month."

"I guess." I replied.

"You know." Grace said firmly. "Or at least you know if you know what's best for you." She said and kissed my nose. "Now go run and leave me in peace to bathe."

"As long as you're sure that's what I want." I said.

"It is." Grace said and kissed my lips. "Go run and come back to me in two hours."

"I'll try." I promised, taking her in my arms and kissing her full force before I was willing to let her go. "I'll see you later." I whispered, and kissed her cheek before I left the Stables.

I ran out toward the mountains in the west. I don't really know why, I guess I just wanted to be in my spiritual home with all we had talked about today. It just seemed to be the best place for me. I was human shaped to begin with, but I reached the point where I wanted to be wolf not human.

I shed my clothes, tucking them beneath a bush since I didn't have my cord with me, and I allowed the heat to flow through me as I began to run, my paws beating against the pine needles that offered a cushion and spring to my movement.

_Uncle Hunter!_ I gasped as I sensed him near. _I didn't know you were visiting us._

_Hey Tony, you're out running kid._ He observed.

I was close to him and I soon met him face to face.

_You're in the Pines?_ I asked in astonishment.

_You got a problem with that?_

_I don't know. You ain't been this side of the Olympics for years. And now you run across them? You're tracking someone?_ I asked as I entered a clearing and saw him wolf form across from me. _The woman you love._ I realised.

_What do you want from me kid?_ Hunter asked warily, he thought I was gonna tease him.

_Nothing Uncle Hunter._ I assured him. _I only want to help._

_Really?_ He asked, still a little wary.

_Yes._ I replied. _And then I gasped. Olwen!_

_You know her?_ Hunter asked in astonishment.

_Yeah. She was the crazy sword lady who shot Grace. Although it was an accident._ I stated as I showed Hunter the whole incident too.

_So all this time I've been wondering who the hell this woman who kept disappearing on me even though she's my imprint was and you knew her all along?_ Hunter remarked as we started padding through the forest.

_Twain knew who she was._ I replied. _She even saw her once, back before Christmas hanging around the border. Didn't she tell you?_

_No._ Uncle Hunter replied. _I deliberately kept it from the pups, you know what they're like for teasing. First off I didn't know who Olwen was, wasn't even sure if she existed. I mean it was all so weird how we met…_ He said and showed me how he'd helped Olwen take out some vamps and then she just disappeared.

_So that's who was burning vamps by the Cullen house._ I thought.

_You saw that_? Hunter asked.

_Grace and I needed to get away from Prue for a while and she wanted to see where I hunt when I'm Res side, so I showed her. We set off from the house since we only ever hunt beyond there anyway. We saw the patch on the way back to the car._ I said._ But it was like a month after that Olwen came and asked me about imprinting._

_I guess that's why she approached me at the lake._ Hunter said. _And how she knew about imprinting. You told her._

_Yeah. But she didn't tell me why she wanted to know what imprinting was and I can't read her mind. Whenever I do all I get is frostiness, but I guess that's the fury of winter._ I replied.

_The what?_ Hunter asked.

_The fury of winter_. I stated._ The thing that gives her the power to fight vamps, but it seems to be controlling her now. Hey, now it makes more sense why the fury has been punishing her for being in love. You're part vampire and it's been using her for years to kill vampires. I wonder why a winter spirit would be so interested in killing vampires? Unless it feeds off her anger and need for vengeance somehow, and if she's happy and settled it'll lose its power over her. Hmmm…. Marlin did say that the druids had to train for years to keep their emotions apart from their magic before even attempting to channel a spirit of nature. Maybe they kept their emotions separate to stop the spirit from wanting to stay. I guess it's a good thing Marlin's helping her learn how to control it. It sounds powerful and dangerous._

_What's Marlin got to do with it?_ Hunter asked.

_Olwen is her daughter._

_What? But how? I mean vampire women can't have kids._ Hunter pointed out.

_Well of course they can't, but Olwen is Marlin's daughter_. I assured him.

_But how? Olwen is human, and you said yourself she kills vampires, and she isn't a vampire, I know that for sure. So how can she be Marlin's daughter?_ Hunter protested.

_You really know nothing about her._ I exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

Hunter stopped too and turned back to me.

_I really don't know anything about her apart from the fact that she's alive and she's my imprint. I haven't seen her since that day she came up to me at the lake and ran away when she found out I was part vampire. We didn't really get to discuss much since we kinda have a communication problem between us. But she obviously knew about the supernatural, so I tried telepathy and she thought it was a wolf thing until…_ Hunter paused and then let out a snort. _Until I mentioned your name, that's when she got I was a vampire. Why didn't I see that? God I should have let Tina see the whole incident, she would have picked up on that and then I could have just phoned you and you could have led me to her sooner._

_I couldn't lead you to her._ I countered. _I don't know where she was staying, apart from at the lake._

_So that is her house_. Hunter replied, although he'd never really doubted it.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

_I thought so._ Hunter said, lying down, resting his chin on his paws_. I mean I had to look it up online to be sure, but Tina said it was Celtic and it was. And the clothes Olwen was wearing were Celtic too. So she's a Celtic warrior right?_

_Yeah. Like I said, she's Marlin's daughter_. I stated, sitting down. _After the Volturi killed her father and took her mother she merged with this spirit that gave her the power to destroy vamps and she did, for many years. Then she got her sister to perform some spell that froze Olwen inside a stone for millennia. Remember that stone they found about a year back? The obelisk thing? Olwen was inside it. I still don't know how she got out. Something to do with her sister's descendent._

_Well you know more than me kid._ Hunter said, getting back to his feet and shaking pine needles from his fur._ Do you know where she is now?_

_I do_. I said. _But I don't think I should tell you._

_Why not?_ Hunter demanded, his head snapping up and his ears on alert.

_Because she's training with Marlin and nobody's allowed to disturb them_. I stated.

_But she's my imprint, I need to see her._ Hunter said, leaping at me, but I scurried out of the way.

_I'm sorry but this is for your sake_. I said, giving him a warning growl, I wasn't gonna be pushed around by Hunter because he was annoyed. _If Olwen can't control the fury of winter then you can't be together._

_What the hell is the fury of winter?_ Hunter growled, low and deep in warning.

_I told you, the spirit within her. The thing that gives her power but also has control over her._ I said quickly. _It's threatened to kill you if she goes near you, that's why you can't go near her. This is true power of the elements stuff. Not something you can mess with._

_What's it gonna do to me? Haunt me._ Hunter snarled.

_No. It's a spirit not a ghost_. I snapped because he wasn't taking this seriously. _It's…well I guess it's a sort of god. A small god of winter, but it can control any element to do with winter, like make it snow, or freeze the blood in your body…_

_Or stop your heart._ Hunter observed as he sat down looking stunned, all the fight gone out of him.

_You've experienced it_. I realised as I saw the incident in his head. _Wow. If it can affect you like that it's more powerful than I thought. Gee… I started pacing. Are you ok now?_

_Yeah_. Hunter replied. _It was a shock though. This sudden cold through me and then me and Tina are in three foot of snow inside the round house._

_So you see why you have to stay away for now?_ I stated.

_Yeah._ Hunter said sadly. _But I don't know what to do now. I was so certain I had to help her. I'd managed to find her scent at last and followed it over the mountains, and now there's nothing for me to do. It's all been taken care of and I'm surplus to requirements._

_That's not the case at all_. I stated brushing my cheek against him in comfort. _She'll need you, really need you to help her adjust to this modern world and learn to live her life again. But for now Marlin has to help her._

_How long will that be?_

_I don't know._ I answered truthfully and then sighed. _Why don't you come back to the Stables with me and we can ring Marlin in a few hours to find out from her. She should be finished for the day and will have a better idea of how long it's likely to take._

_I guess it beats running around the woods doing nothing._ Hunter replied.

_Then come on. I'll race you._

We started running toward the Stables. I was careful to keep us away from the rock pile, last thing Olwen needed was for Hunter to turn up and ruin her concentration.

_The rock pile!_ Hunter exclaimed and he suddenly changed direction.

I zipped after him and leapt up and nipped at his flank. He skittered out of my way and carried on running. I had to really call on my energy reserves but I managed a burst of energy that allowed me to leap onto Hunter's back, my body weight causing him to stumble. But he was quicker than Judy had been and he twisted around and caught my shoulder. We tumbled and I knew I had to get the upper hand while trying to avoid his teeth and claws. Of course Hunter had a lot more experience of scrapping than I did and it was clear he was gonna come out on top.

He did, pinning me to the floor and growling.

_Stay out of my way Tony._ He said, trying to put the alpha voice behind it, but it wasn't really working on me, Mom was my alpha.

Then Hunter was off me and I rose quickly to my feet ready to run at him again, but I didn't need to. Mom was there, scrapping with him now, and she was more than capable of dominating him. Mom had more experience fighting with other wolves than I did.

_Hunter, stop acting like an idiot and take Tony's advice._ Mom growled at him. _What Marlin is trying to teach Olwen is delicate and secret. Who knows what will happen if you disturb them. We have our tribe secrets, so do the Trailax. You have to respect that._

_Please! I have to see her._ Hunter pleaded.

_I know Bro._ Mom said, stepping off him and rubbing his cheek with hers._ But you're not helping anyone acting like an idiot._

_But it's taken so long to find her and now I have and I can't go near her_. Hunter said sadly.

_I found Grace and had to wait ten years before I could be with her._ I said, approaching Hunter slowly to show there was no hard feelings about him fighting me.

_And I had to wait a year before I was allowed to do anything with Tobias._ Mom stated.

_But you still got to see them._ Hunter complained.

_I didn't._ I countered. _Grace banned me from her sight until we could be together because it was hard for her to be around me without wanting to jump my bones._

_But that was her choice._ Hunter stated.

_And this is Olwen's choice._ I snapped._ Now stop acting like a whiney brat and start being more like my brave Uncle Hunter. Come back to the Stables with me and wait for news from Marlin._

_That's the best thing you can do for now_. Mom said. _Come on, I'll run back with you._

_Yeah_. I agreed. A_nd I should probably check with Grace first, she was planning on having a bath. But of course I haven't got my phone. I'll wait until we're a little closer and then I'll let her know telepathically._

_Sounds like a good plan_. Mom said._ But give her plenty of warning, it won't be nice for us all to just roll up on her doorstep unannounced._

_You're right._ I said._ Let's get going._

We started running again at full pelt toward the Stables but had to suddenly stop when we ran into a clearing where Billie and Prue were sat with a picnic spread out on a blanket and a selection of stuffed animals around them. Prue gave a scream of fright and pulled Billie behind her as she leapt to her feet and brandished the bread knife she'd been using to cut fruitcake.

"Stay back or I'll turn you into dog steaks." She growled.

"It's ok Prue. It's only Mommy, Tony and Uncle Hunter." Billie said, stepping out from behind Prue and running up to us before scrabbling up onto Mom's back and hugging her around the neck. "See this is Mommy." She said, tapping Mom's head as she sat on her shoulders. "And that's Tony, he's gold coloured, and that's Uncle Hunter."

"Oh." Prue said, then seemed to remember the knife in her hand and put it down. "Sorry about that."

_It's ok._ Mom assured her._ I'm glad you're willing to protect Billie like that._

"Wow. So it really is you guys?" Prue asked, stepping closer. "I mean I saw you the other night Tony, but I didn't get how big you were from up in the stands. Judy was like the size of a big dog, but nothing spectacular."

_The Children of the Moon are wolf sized, we're more like horses._ I stated.

"Yeah." Prue said, her eyes going across the three of us. "It's amazing." She said stepping closer, seeming to favour Hunter. "May I?" She asked, holding up her hand.

_You know about the supernatural?_ Hunter asked.

"Yeah." Prue said as she tapped his cheek, feeling his fur before stepping back. "Turns out my parents had been embroiled in this whole business since they were kids. I was the only one of my family who didn't know anything about this world. Even little Gracie knew about this side of life, although not our parents' involvement. Do you know how much that sucks?"

_Yeah. I went through the first fifteen years of my life thinking I was an only child and the closest thing I had to a sister was Tina. Then I find out that there's actually Essie in the world. I got angry, then I just accepted it._

"But I really got no one to be angry at. Ingrid and Brigham are dead and Grace was keeping a secret that would have got me killed if I knew. It was none of my business, whereas my parents' knowledge was. But that's not really important now. So you lot out running. Like a pack?"

_An impromptu pack._ Mom said, pausing in running about the clearing with a giggling Billie clinging to her fur. _We're just giving Hunter a guard of honour. My little bro is feeling a little love sick._

_Ess…_ Hunter complained, butting her with his head.

_Watch it or I'll kick your ass again._ Mom said firmly.

Billie giggled.

"I'll help you Mommy. And Uncle Hunter, you are here again. I haven't seen you since Christmas." She declared.

_Well he'll come over to Tregarran to see you later Baby._ Mom said, lying down and encouraging Billie to climb off her. _Why don't you finish off your picnic now and walk back with Prue._

"Ok Mommy." Billie said, hugging her again, kissing her cheek and jumping down onto the forest floor.

_Oh, Prue you got your phone with you?_ I asked as I suddenly got an idea.

"Of course. Why?" She asked, holding up her phone.

_Can I borrow it?_

"What? You want me to hold it up to your ear?" Prue asked with a frown.

_No. I'll just go change_. I said and stepped behind the bushes.

_He wasn't so shy the other night_. Prue thought toward Mom and Hunter as she thought about the events in the arena.

_Yeah. That's my son you're thinking of_. Mom reminded Prue.

_And my nephew._ Hunter added.

_Not to mention your more or less brother in law._ Mom finished.

_I know, but it's just kinda funny how he could be naked in front of all them people and now he's so shy._ Prue observed.

"Because I couldn't see them." I said, staying behind the bushes because my pants were a few miles away, tucked away safely beneath another bush. "So can I borrow your phone?"

"Knock yourself out." Prue said and threw her phone to me.

I clutched it out of the air. I hit speed dial for Grace and listened to the ringer on the other end.

"Prue what do you want?" Grace answered, sounding a little annoyed.

"No, it's me." I replied.

"Tony? What are you doing on Prue's phone?" Grace asked.

"I had to borrow it cause I'm out running." I explained. "I was gonna page you telepathically, but I thought I'd give you an earlier heads up."

"A heads up for what?"

"Uncle Hunter is here and he's coming to visit. I just wanted to prepare you in case you're still in the bath." I stated.

"No. I'm out now, but…" She sighed. "I'm not really up for visitors but I know you wouldn't ask Hunter back if this wasn't an emergency. I just might be a little off, so just tell him I'm not feeling myself today. Apologise if I'm off with him."

"Well there's always Tregarran." I stated.

"There's obviously a reason you'd rather him come here or you would have taken him straight there." Grace replied. "Bring him here by all means, but we need to talk in private at some point."

"Ok. We'll talk when I get back." I promised. "We'll be about five minuets."

"Then we'll talk." Grace said. "Prepare Hunter, I don't want to appear rude."

"I will." I promised. "I love you." I said.

"Oh god, I needed to hear that." Grace said and it sounded like she was crying.

"I won't be long." I said and hung up and tossed the phone back to Prue. "Let's get back to the Stables." I said and phased quickly as I started running. Mom and Hunter fell in behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>And a little extra from Olwen<strong>

I followed Mama through the trees not knowing where she was taking me. First we went to a house, a very big house. This was the house of stone men and I was frightened to enter. But Mama took my hand, her stone hand cold and strong, as she led me into the house.

"I can't show how to tame nature wearing synthetic fabrics." She stated as she led me up steps. "I have garments made in the right way and this I will wear to help you."

"Yes Mama." I said, feeling frightful as the fury of winter stirred within me.

It wanted me to take my sword and strike Mama from behind. I would not do that. She was Mama, my life giver. She had brought me to this world. I would not put her out of it. I was certain of this and the fury of winter could not fight me on this because it was against nature. Mama was my mother, even as a stone man and I would not kill her.

I followed her to a room and stopped dead when I stepped inside. There was a stone man in there, tall and skinny with dark hair, but his eyes were gold. He was a good stone man although the fury of winter still stirred and I was on guard as he rose to his feet and greeted Mama with a kiss to her cheek.

I looked on in horror. I didn't know who he was and why was Mama smiling at him and talking to him in the English too fast for me to understand. Then she took his hand and turned to me.

"Olwen, this is my new husband Will." Mama said. "Will, this is my daughter Olwen."

"It's good to meet you." Will said, holding out his hand to me.

I looked at his hand and up to his face. I did not know him.

"We'll leave introductions until later." Mama said as she gave me a look of concern. "We have work to do and I must change."

Will nodded and left the room while Mamma opened a box and pulled out a dress much like her druid robes of old. She changed quickly and braided her hair and before me was my Mama, Magarax the healer.

"We will go." Mama said, taking my hand and she led me back down the steps to a kitchen where there was a very tall woman with the same skin as Tony.

The tall woman spoke to Mama, casting brown eyes at me with a frown. Mama spoke back and the woman nodded before turning to me.

"I am Essie." She said slowly in Trailax. "You know my son Tony. I wish you well with your work."

I nodded my head in thanks before I followed Mama from the house and into the forest once more.

We moved quickly until we reached some tall rocks. These we climbed to the top where there was a small channel of water that flowed away into a stream.

"We must first cast a circle." Mama said, and she took salt from her pocket and drew the circle about us. "Do you know how to cast the circle?"

"Yes Mama. I remember from when you showed me." I said with a smile.

"Then show me my daughter." She stated.

I nodded and cast the circle as Mama had taught me when I was a child.

"Very good my Olwen." Mama said, touching my shoulder. "Now we must sit together."

We sat facing each other. Mama held out her hands to me and I placed them in hers. Mama closed her eyes and was still for a very long moment.

"You must clear your mind of thoughts of loved ones." She stated.

I closed my eyes and did so, finding my breathing match Mama's.

"This is the pace to commune with the spirits." She whispered. "It is always important to keep your breathing steady."

"Yes Mama." I replied.

"Why do you call the spirit the fury of winter?" Mama asked.

"That's what it calls itself." I replied.

"Very well." Mama stated. "Fury of winter come show yourself to me, Magarax of the Trailax."

I felt the fury of winter stir and move further back in my mind and away from Mama. It wouldn't show itself to her.

"As I thought." Mama said. "You are a very young spirit and took advantage of my Olwen. You are trapped as much as she is and your power is not so great. You use Olwen's own ability, the magic she inherited from me to control the weather."

"I will show you my power stone man." The fury of winter raged as it suddenly rose out of me. "I am the fury of winter and you will know my power."

"I am Magarax the weather witch, I control you." Mama said.

"No one controls me." The fury of winter roared and it suddenly started to snow, whipping around us with the ferocity of a blizzard, but it was all contained within the circle, the fury of winter was trapped.

"You're nothing more than a tiny spirit." Mama said and she moved her hands through the air and the blizzard settled down, the snow turning to sleet and eventually a light rain before stopping completely. "Your power you steal from my daughter. I will not allow you to do that anymore. Too long you have made her your puppet, now you will aide her and nothing more."

The fury of winter was silent.

"Now take control my daughter." Mama said, taking my hand. "You have the power within you. You are a weather witch too."

I looked into Mama's gold eyes, feeling afraid. The snow began above us once more.

"Do not be afraid my Olwen." Mama said, clutching at my hands. "If you are frightened it has power. You are the one with the power, now control it."

"Your mama lies." The fury of winter sang as it danced about me. "As soon as she is away, I will have the power. I am the one with power. I gave you your power."

I began to cry, knowing what the fury of winter said was true as the snow and ice stung my skin.

"Olwen don't listen." Mama said firmly, placing her hands to my cheeks and forcing me to look in her eyes. "Would I lie to you?"

"She is stone man. How can you trust her? She has a new man who is not your father." The fury of winter stated.

"It took me millennia to find Will. Must I be alone forever?" Mama asked me.

I shook my head.

"And I may be stone man, but I don't kill." She stated.

"She used to." The fury of winter said and I looked up into Mama's eyes and saw that it was true.

"I knew no other way at first." Mama said. "But I never made them suffer."

"She killed Helleck."

"It is hard to resist the first blood when you awake with its scent in your nose, but she was the only one of our people I fed from and have felt guilty ever since." Mama said sadly, and the guilt was a great burden on her soul. "I don't need you spirit to tell me my crimes. I will confess all to my Olwen once she is in control of you."

The fury of winter was laughing.

"Olwen. It is up to you to control it." Mama said firmly. "Now do so, you have the power."

I looked into Mama's eyes once more and saw her belief in me. It gave me strength and I looked within myself. I was certain I could control the fury of winter. I was the one with power…


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and Jaboo101**

* * *

><p><em>Where's the fire?<em> Hunter asked as we pounded through the forest with Mom.

_I don't know. Grace needs me_. I stated. I_ need to go to her cause she needs me there._

_But you stopped me going to Olwen._ Hunter thought before he could stop himself.

_She doesn't need you now, but she will once she's worked through her issues with her mother_. I replied._ But Grace is upset about something and I have to be with her cause she doesn't have her mother to help her with any issues anymore. Just me and Prue, but just me, only I can help with and other stuff that only Prue can help with. This is something for me to help with._

_I'll give you space. Wait in the woods. I won't go after Olwen I promise_. Hunter said solemnly as we got near the Stables.

_I'll make sure of that Bro._ Mom said._ We'll stay out by the pond, you go see to Grace. Mom said, butting me with her head toward the house when we reached the Stables._

I nodded then made my way into the house, phasing back to human so I could work the closed door. I made my way into the house, sensing that Grace was up in our room. I used the kitchen stairs and stepped into our room to find Grace curled up on her old wicker chair, a pillow clutched to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"This might take some time, you might want to slip your pants on." Grace said softly.

"Not until I know you're ok." I said firmly, brushing her cheek.

"I'm fine. Honestly." She said, pushing my hand away. "I just can't talk to you at the moment when you're all naked so will you please put your pants on?"

"Ok." I said and grabbed the first pair of shorts out of my drawer.

I pulled the shorts on and moved back to kneel before the wicker chair.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, taking her hands in mine and looking into her blue eyes.

"There's nothing wrong." She said. "In fact everything is right, but I may feel a little lousy for a day or two."

"Why?" I asked in concern.

"Tony, I'm finally on." She said placing her hands to my cheeks and brushing her lips against mine.

"On? On what?" I asked stupidly.

"My period." She whispered in my ear. "Finally my body seems to be getting back into order. I really can be your imprint because I can still have kids." She cried with delight as she hugged me.

"I never doubted it for a minuet." I replied as I hugged her back.

"I know. But you've always known what it's supposed to feel like so you had that certainty. I didn't, but now I do. I know you've told me the truth all along and I'm sorry I accused you of doing anything with Olwen."

"It's ok. It must have been so confusing for you. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive." I returned.

"You were as supportive as you could be." Grace said fiercely. "Now tell me, why is Hunter here exactly?"

"What if I told you he was here searching for his imprint…" I began.

"Oh my god! He's the one who imprinted on Olwen!" Grace gasped, cutting me off before I even had time to tease her.

"Yep. And he's here searching for her, but doesn't like it cause he can't go near her when Marlin is helping her. I had to fight him to stop him. He whooped my ass, but luckily Mom was there to show him not to mess with big sis."

"Wow. I think I'm gonna have to stop you going anywhere as a wolf. All you ever do is fight these days." Grace joked.

"Yeah. What can I say, I'm a wild one me." I replied with a grin, her relief and happiness was apparent and I could feel it washing through me.

Grace laughed, still hugging me, then she pulled away.

"Where's Hunter now?" She asked.

"Out by the pond with Mom. Mom's making sure he doesn't run after Olwen again." I explained.

"Poor guy. Having to wait like that." Grace said sadly.

"You made me wait ten years." I pointed out.

"You made me wait ten years." Grace countered, tapping my nose. "So let's go distract your Uncle before he does something stupid." She added as she got to her feet.

"Ok." I replied, rising too. "But I should get something for Mom to put on." I added as I grabbed another pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts. "She had to phase on the fly when I was fighting with Hunter."

"You really got to do something about your fighting." Grace said, brushing her hand on my shoulder before taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

Mom and Hunter were lounging next to the pond. The sun had decided to put in an appearance for the afternoon and it made their fur glow as it rippled in the light breeze. Sitting side-by-side you could note the differences in their colouration, Mom had more white about her face and underbelly, and her fur was like autumn leaves. Hunter's had more of a metallic gleam to it, like he was really carved from bronze.

They both looked around as Grace and I approached.

"I brought you some clothes Mom." I said, holding them out.

Mom stood and padded over to me, taking the clothes carefully in her mouth and she went behind the shed to change. She came back a moment later pulling the t-shirt into place, her bronze hair wild around her face.

"You gonna change too bro?" She asked Hunter, scratching him behind his ear.

Hunter stood and went to change behind the shed too. He only had his shorts, but then again that's all I was wearing.

"Shall we sit?" Grace asked, indicating the old cast iron garden furniture I'd recently repainted.

"Probably for the best." Mom said, taking Hunter's arm and leading him over to the chairs, she was expecting him to bolt at any minuet.

Mom made Hunter sit and I sat on his other side ready to leap up and stop him if I had to.

"I'll just go get us something to drink." Grace said and went into the house.

"Any news from Marlin yet?" Hunter asked.

"No." I replied.

"And there might not be." Mom said, looking slightly worried. "I'll just go ring Tobias, tell him to ask Marlin to ring us when she gets back."

"Ok." I replied, and she disappeared into the house.

"So Prue knows about the supernatural." Hunter said and I realised he was looking for something to talk about, anything that avoided the whole Olwen thing for now.

"Yep."

"How did she find out?" He asked.

"We told her." I stated. "Well Jane came to give us permission anyway and then all hell broke loose…"

I explained what had happened with finding the box in the pond and all the stuff about the Eclipse of the Moon. Grace and Mom added their own thoughts when they rejoined us. Dad turned up too, he had to use one of the folding lawn chairs from the storage shed because there were only four iron ones. The conversation paused momentarily while he explained that he had asked Ebony to pass on the message and thought to bring Mom's cell phone to us, before we returned to the whole Eclipse thing, we'd just got up to finding the secret cupboard at that point. Hunter was intrigued by the whole thing and it killed about an hour explaining it all.

"But you didn't warn us." Hunter said after we'd finished.

"We did." Mom countered. "I told Jake all about it."

"But I'm alpha now." Hunter stated.

"I know, but you weren't at home when I phoned and I figured Jake would pass the message along." Mom said with a shrug.

"Well he didn't." Hunter said. "You could have mental paged me."

"Yeah. But we had to be careful. The Eclipse are all skilled hunters and I didn't want to risk taking on a headshot if I went out running as a wolf." Mom explained. "Anyway, you never respond any more when I mind page you. It's like a clear cut off. We're not Res side, you can't hear us."

"Really?" Hunter asked. "I don't mean to do that."

"But you find us distracting when you're trying to concentrate on the border?" I suggested.

Hunter shrugged.

"But it's not like your minds are open to me. I know when you're running but not what you're thinking." He explained.

"But if you mind paged us we'd answer." Mom stated.

"Yeah, but you two are more talented than me. Just to be able to see those mind stream things I had to work with Tina. We couldn't do it on our own." He replied.

"We'll give you weaker powers, but you could at least phone and confide in me Bro." Mom said with a mock pout. "If you had this whole Olwen thing could have been sorted out sooner."

"Bullshit." Hunter exclaimed with a snort. "You only just found out who she is yourself."

"But if you'd confided in me it would have cleared things up." I stated.

"Disappearing nymphs who steal your breath away is hardly something you wanna discuss with your nephew." Hunter said sourly. "And what difference would it have made. She'd still be controlled by that damn fury thing." He added with a growl and slammed his fist into the top of the old table and the rote iron, which I'd had to file down a lot to be rid of the rust, broke and Hunter hissed as his hand began to bleed.

Delicious wolf blood filled the air and I held my breath, so did Mom.

"Oh god that smells good." Grace muttered and she bolted across the table to grab Hunter's wrist.

Grace managed to lap up a tongue full of blood before Dad grabbed around her waist and easily moved her back and away from Hunter. Grace was fighting, trying to get to him.

"Be at peace my dear." Dad crooned, stroking her head soothingly. "You are not the hunger. You can control it."

"But it smells so… and tastes…" Grace gasped, and then coughed. "My throat feels so parched and on fire." She looked into Dad's eyes, an inch below hers. "That's what it feels like for you all the time?"

"It is no longer the case." Dad said softly.

"How?" She asked in awe.

"You learn to 'deal' with it." Dad said. "Of course it never truly goes away. You merely learn to ignore it for that little bother is nothing compared to what I might lose should I give in to the thirst and the fire."

"What…what could you lose?" Grace stammered.

"The respect of my children." Dad said calmly. "Not to mention my Wolf Girl would totally kick my ass." He added with a grin, and then he became serious. "And the disappointment of my sisters would be unbearable, and the horror I should feel for myself."

"Whenever I get the urge, I should think of those I love? Like how torn Tony would be if I killed his uncle?" Grace asked.

"Exactly dear Grace." Dad said, patting her cheek, and then he let her go. "Do you require me to stand guard?"

Grace shook her head.

"It was just that moment, spilled blood. I mean I've never craved it like that before, but I haven't had a…" Grace trailed off. "My body's finally swinging into synch after my change and I guess my appetite was always slightly different when I was… You know, craving more sugary foods. Chocolate. That kind of thing."

"That could be it." I said, pulling her into my chest, and she sniffed me, I forced myself not to tense. "It's just cause of, you know…"

Grace burst out laughing.

"God. I got to just confirm that I'm finally back into my womanly cycle cause the way we're talking your parents are gonna think they got a grandchild on the way." Grace giggled.

"Oh no." Mom said. "I'd be the first one to know if you were pregnant. Well other than Tony. We got a weird sixth sense thing going about these things, or would that be seventh…eighth?"

"So I embarrassed myself for no reason?" Grace said, biting her lip.

"There is no embarrassment." Dad assured her as he sat back down beside Mom and took her hand. "It is a perfectly natural occurrence. I am millennia old, I like to think that my knowledge of the workings of the human body is rather extensive and no cause for embarrassment. Essie is a woman and will empathise with you but will find no need for your embarrassment. Tony loves you and would never make you feel any shame in how your body works. In fact the only person here who may feel discomfort and a little embarrassment from what we discuss is Hunter."

"Oh jeez, way to single me out Tobias." Hunter grumbled.

"What are brother-in-laws for?" Dad said with a wide, mischievous grin that he didn't often wear.

"Ha, ha." Hunter sounded out. "Pick on the love sick pup why don't you." He grumbled, resting his chin on his hands on top of the broken table.

"Have faith Brother." Dad said, tapping Hunter's bent elbow. "If Olwen's strength of will is but a quarter of that of her mother's I know she will succeed in tackling this over zealous spirit. Marlin was carved from stone long before the venom took her, and I feel her daughter is the same. It won't be long and you can hold your Olwen in your arms forever."

"Thanks." Hunter replied with a crooked smile. "So do you know anything about Olwen?"

Dad shook his head as I settled back into a chair, Grace settling down on my knee, her arms about me.

"Marlin never spoke much of her children, it was the thing that hurt most when she was ripped from her mortal life, never having the chance to watch them grow, to see them have children of their own." Dad sighed. "I could sympathise to a point, by that point I was missing my Lucas, but I am a man, I wasn't a mother. Her grief was different."

I felt a strange shiver down my spine as Dad talked about Lucas, the half brother I would never get to know because he was born, lived and died thousands of years before me. His descendents were still out there though. I felt this silly sudden thought that maybe Lucas was trapped in some obelisk somewhere just waiting to be awakened. But Dad's people hadn't believed in that kind of magic. Not like Marlin's people had.

"Tony. Next time we have an hour or two spare I will show you your brother." Dad said and I looked up into his smiling-sad ancient face. "Perhaps when Liza is here too?"

"Maybe the second time with Liza. She's my twin and all, but some stuff is guy stuff." I stated.

"Yes." Dad said and his smile said he was proud of me, although I didn't understand why. "Back to Marlin. All she ever told me was that she had birthed five children. Only three had lived past that first crucial year, two daughters and a son, of course she never got to see who grew to adulthood."

"Olwen did." I answered. "And her sister Kyelax lived until she was an old lady. Olwen said she became Old Healer. She's never mentioned any brothers though."

"Chances are he didn't survive…" Dad trailed off.

"The war?" I supplied.

"It wasn't a war." Dad said angrily. "It was too one sided. It was more like genocide."

"The kids survived." I pointed out.

"Only because the Trailax had presence of mind to move them to safety." Dad said darkly. "Had Marlin's people not done so, the children would have been dessert. Or taken back as slaves and…live stock."

"You're not that person any more." Mom said firmly, placing her hands to Dad's cheeks and looking deep into his eyes.

"You weren't even then." I stated. "Any chance you got you stopped cruelty. You saved Olwen from Felix, then you saved Marlin from Felix. You allowed the women to carry out their rites. You tried to keep them human. Vilify yourself all you want Dad, but all I see is a vampire trying to account for his sins through good deeds. And before you talk me down, or claim it a rose tinted view of your former life, I got all this from Marlin and Olwen, so there."

"So there?" Dad questioned, sounding amused.

"Couldn't think of a good way to finish that." I said apologetically. "But whatever, it's all true."

"Tony, you remind me so much of your mother." Dad said, tapping my hand.

"Hey Fang Boy, I'm right here." Mom said, resting her cheek on his head. "You're talking about me like I'm dead."

"That was not my intention Miss Esther." Dad said, tilting his head to kiss her a moment. "I was merely referring to that time in Volterra when my memories were returning and you were adamant I should not feel guilty. This reminds me of that time."

"Oh…right. As long as you're not looking at me now and missing Essie of the good old days." She teased.

"The scared child trapped in Volterra?" Dad asked in mock aghast. "Never."

"You just remember that Fang Boy." Mom said huskily before she placed her lips to his and they kissed in a way that would bump a PG-13 up to an R.

I cleared my throat, this was major embarrassing, my cheeks were burning. Hunter was laughing at my discomfort as Grace hugged me, trying to soothe me.

"Sorry." Mom said, pulling away from Dad and dropping her head in shame. No not shame, Mom was never ashamed about anything. It was mock shame to make me feel more at ease. "I got carried away."

"Yeah…well…me and Grace could get 'carried away' too." I replied.

"We can?" Grace responded as Mom laughed and said, "Smart ass."

"If you want to." I said to Grace, turning to her and running my lips across hers.

"Not in front of your parents!" She hissed, since telepathy wasn't exactly private given our present company.

"Maybe later then." I whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes." She replied with a shiver. "Definitely later. But given current circumstances nothing beyond second base."

"I was never one for baseball." I observed.

"Then I'll have to instruct you." Grace said, stroking my ear. "Just call me Coach."

"Anything you say, Coach." I replied and placed my lips to her throat.

"Ok. Point taken. No more PDA in front of each other!" Mom declared. "But sometimes it's just hard to resist."

"Same here." I said with a grin.

"Don't use my grin on me." Mom said with a frown. "I always used that on Jake and Nessie."

"Did you get your way?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. I usually got grounded." Mom said with a shrug. "But there was always the window, and if I was quick I could scurry on up to the House."

"And give private concerts to dust motes." Dad said in a jokingly offhand manner.

"You know it Fang Boy." Mom said, went to kiss Dad and then stopped. "No more parental PDA." She said with a wink and Grace giggled.

"And all this PDA ain't so good for the love sick pup to watch either." Hunter murmured. "You're just reminding me of how I could be with Olwen right now, but can't. Could you stop now?"

"Only if you promise to return the favour when you finally see Olwen." Mom stated.

"Hell no!" Hunter exclaimed. "I got years to make up for."

"Provided Olwen is prepared to display her affection publicly." Dad said placidly. "After all, she comes from a different time to you."

"Marlin told me that her people had no qualms about doing what was only natural." Mom said. "They lived too close together to let it bother them."

"Great." Hunter said with a grin.

"Of course Olwen never pursued a relationship with anybody, perhaps she's more conservative." I stated, feeling a little mischievous.

"She didn't have a problem with me being naked in front of her." Hunter said with a shrug.

"You barely know her and you got naked with her?" Mom asked, a little on the prudish side for what I'd expect from her.

"Read my mind Ess, see what happened." Hunter said dryly, Mom shook her head.

"Olwen was gonna build a pyre right outside the Cullen House and Hunter had to phase back quickly to tell her to go elsewhere. Our clothes just don't exactly reappear on us and it was an emergency Mom." I stated.

"Say it like I don't know the facts." Mom said. "I just couldn't do that in front of someone I don't know."

"It's not so bad." I said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Well the other night did turn into the bare-assed Tony show. I just couldn't baulk about being naked in front of the Eclipse, they might have thought I was afraid of them. But when you think about it, showing yourself completely to someone like that puts you in a sort of vulnerable spot. You got nowhere to hide your flaws, or your beauty. It's all there for them to see. So if you can be naked in front of them you're either showing that you trust them completely, or that you're not afraid of them one iota. They don't scare you, even if you have no protection." I mused.

"Do you know that Marlin's people fought in the nude?" Dad observed.

We all turned our attention to him.

"They thought that if the gods had decided it was your day to die no amount of armour would protect you. Being naked gave you great freedom of movement, and with their woad and mud they would have been a fright indeed to any opposing foe."

"Except other Celts." Grace ventured.

"Yes, but they followed the same codes of conduct. It was about trusting in the wishes of the gods. But other barbarians had differing beliefs and to them I'm sure they seemed overwhelming. The Trailax were the greatest warriors among their people…"

"But they were nowhere near good enough to take out an army of vampires." I stated.

"No." Dad said, shaking his head. "And had they gone up against the humans of my homeland they would have found themselves matched too. They were more organised and believed in the virtues of armour."

"Kind of unfair." I observed.

"Yes. However, the barbarians made up for it in ferocity. You would not wish to face them when they were in the fighter's rage. At least you would not wish to be in the first few lines of centurion who would take the brunt of the attack."

"But you're not Roman." Hunter stated. "I looked it up, you were born before that."

"I did not mention the Romans." Dad said calmly. "Merely mentioned the humans from my homeland." Hunter looked about to apologise, but Dad held up a pale hand that glittered in the sun. "Although I did mention lines of centurion and that does imply Roman. By the time the Volturi came into contact with the Trailax, Tuscany was already the 'breadbasket of Rome'. We were Roman by default, although human territorial lines troubled us not, it was less hassle to pretend to acquiesce to them. As much as we could have crushed any army the Romans sent our way, it was much easier to make allegiances with the strongest human faction and sit back and allow them to clear spaces for us, then swoop in and offer an alternative."

"Be slaves of the Volturi rather than the Romans." Mom said.

"Yes." Dad said. "Although in being our slaves they would not be forced to leave their homeland and would have lived out their lives relatively unchanged."

"Apart from the blood taxes." Hunter said darkly. "Would a tribe in them days have enough people to supply the leeches anyway?"

I chuckled.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"When the rest of the wolves call vamps leeches it seems ok, but it just seems too funny if one of us does it." I observed.

"Why?" Hunter asked with a frown.

"Cause we're leeches too."

"Nah." Hunter said, shaking his head. "Cause we're not parasites leeching off of humans. And Tobias ain't a leech, but the Volturi are."

"That would be a fair evaluation of the Volturi." Dad said with a wry smile. "They are very much parasites, draining off all around, even other vampires. Remember all those 'tributes' that others had to pay them?"

"How could I ever forget?" Mom said with a shiver and I saw a flash of people in a parade, no, they were being paraded like prize cattle.

Hunter and I both shuddered.

"Sorry." Mom said, biting her lip and looking down at the table moodily.

"What for?" Hunter asked, tapping Mom's hand. "You weren't responsible for all the atrocities those monsters made you watch, and it doesn't do us any harm to be reminded exactly what they're capable of from time to time."

"And a problem shared is a problem halved." I said, tapping Mom's other hand. "It can't be good to keep all that darkness locked away."

"No." Mom said, shaking her head. "That's exactly where it should remain. What kind of person am I if I make my baby brother and my own son have to experience a first hand view of all that horror?"

"It's not first hand." I said with a shrug. "It's all filtered in your memory and tinged with your perspective. It's more than easy to disassociate it from my own experiences. It's like…" I paused a moment while I considered. "It's like watching a news cast of a war zone. Proof that bad stuff happens, but it's not happening to you."

"Yeah. That is a good way to put it." Hunter backed me up.

"Nice try guys, but I've seen your memories, experienced your despair like it's my own." Mom said darkly as a cloud moved over the sun and I had this weird notion for a moment that she'd suddenly picked up Marlin's power, but it was just the scudding clouds today that made Dad look a little like a mirror ball caught in strobe lighting. Well slow strobe lighting, the clouds weren't moving that fast.

"But that's cause you're our alpha. It's alpha instinct to feel empathy for pack suffering." Hunter stated.

"And not to mention you're my Mom, you got all that Mom worry for me. Hurting when I hurt and stuff." I added.

"And you're my fierce big sis Ess who vowed to rip anyone apart who ever dared touch her brave little Hunter." Hunter stated.

Dad took Mom's hand and laced his fingers through hers before putting his hand to her cheek and guiding her head down to his. They both closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other for a moment. Mom relaxed visibly and nodded her head as if she was agreeing with something, but I couldn't even detect that telepathy was even going on.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Do what?" Mom asked, blinking and looking at me.

"You and Dad so clearly had a convo then, but I didn't even sense it." I remarked.

Mom shrugged.

"I just got this separate place for Tobias and me. We've always had it." She said smiling at him and he smiled back. "I couldn't tell you how to do it. It's one of those figure it out on your own things."

"We can try later." Grace said, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"You might already got it." Mom stated. "You just haven't floated it in front of anyone yet."

"I guess." I said, "But it's not important right now cause I sense little ears approaching."

"Billie." Mom said, her face lighting up a few seconds before Billie emerged from the trees pulling Prue along by her hand in an attempt to hurry her along.

"Come on Prue. You're a slow coach." Billie complained. "I could carry you and then we could be faster."

"I don't think so kid." Prue said. "It would be weird on so many levels."

Billie laughed, and then let Prue's hand go before she ghosted to Mom and Dad, leapt and landed in a way that put her sitting on both their laps.

"Mommy, Daddy we came to talk." She announced.

"She wouldn't wait at Tregarran." Prue said. "I had to bring her or she would have come on her own."

"Wilhelmina Charlotte Black, what have I told you about listening to Prue?" Dad asked.

"Sorry." Billie said, dropping her head and pouting. "I just wanted to see everyone who was here. Everyone at home is moody. Even Uncle Will was grouchy and he's always nice."

"I know. They're a little tense at the moment." Mom said, stroking Billie's messy hair. "You should have asked Prue to phone us first, not go running into the woods. You know that could be dangerous and we have told you that we will punish you if you disobey Prue."

Billie gasped and nodded.

"Then you have to go and sit on that bench by there for five minuets and think about why you mustn't run into the woods alone." Mom stated.

"Yes Mommy." Billie said in subdued tones as she slid down to the floor and walked over to the bench that looked over the pond, she looked back at us for a moment before she climbed up onto the bench, deliberately baby-like, she knew how to play the cute kid card, and sat looking over the water, her legs swinging back and fore while she thought.

We all watched her, but then the clouds moved again and the sun come out.

"Oh god!" Prue gasped. "You look like crystal."

We all looked to her.

"And now I know, those flashes of light…" She sunk to the grass, clutching her stomach.

Grace ghosted to her side and sat beside her, hugging her.

"Those flashes, they were vamps." Prue murmured, her eyes focused on Dad. "And my angel… He might be real. He might just be a real life dhampir and not a figment of my drug-addled imagination."

"I think that he was very much real." Grace whispered. "And you'll get to meet him again."

"What? When I'm old and grey and he looks exactly like he did that morning in that field?" Prue demanded and then she started to sob.

Mom looked at her for a moment, then looked to Dad, then Hunter.

"Billie, you can do your timeout back home." Mom said, ghosting to her side and lifting her onto her shoulders. "We're gonna ghost. Come on Hunter."

And with that Mom, Dad and Hunter left the yard, Billie giggling as she clung onto Mom's head.

"I think that's our cue to 'talk to Prue'." I said, settling beside the sisters. "Hey, remember Lilly pulled you out of the room to talk to you in private about your angel, what did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Prue replied miserably. "She just wanted me to tell her everything I could about my angel."

"Right." I said as I had a sudden thought. "Well she's in the store right now, why don't we go offer her a lift home?"

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because that way we can question her and she'll have no escape. Especially if Prue drives back and we sit either side of her in the back. We'll take Grace's car." I mused.

"You think she knows something?" Prue asked tentatively.

"Definitely." I replied. "So what do you both say?"

The sisters looked at each other for a moment, then Prue nodded.

"It's our best shot." Grace said, rising to her feet and pulling Prue with her.

"Then let's go. Her shift ends soon." I stated.

"Don't you want to put a shirt on first?" Prue asked. "As buff as you are, people are gonna start wondering if you turn up in town topless. Even if it is sunny today."

"I'll go pull on a top. You go start the car." I said and ghosted into the house, grabbed one of my t-shirts from the clean laundry pile in the kitchen and ghosted out to Grace's car as I pulled it on.

I jumped in and motioned for Grace to drive.

"Don't you need shoes?" Prue asked.

"Shoes are for wimps." I said as Grace pulled out of the stable. "Anyway, I don't need to leave the car. You two can go tell Lilly we'll offer her a ride home. She'll like that. She likes you as a friend." The latter was directed at Prue since Grace was family by default.

"If she's such a good friend, couldn't she just tell me if she knows who he is?" Prue demanded.

"Maybe she wants to be sure." I stated. "Or maybe she has an idea, but isn't so sure, so she's hedging her bets."

"Why?"

"Because the angel could be related to her." Grace said solemnly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one your angel is clearly a dhampir." Grace said. "And for the other, around the time you say you got awakened, Lilly's brothers and sisters were running for their lives, trying to escape the slave traders. Most of them in Iowa."

"Now it makes more sense." Prue said.

"And for all you know Lilly might have contacted whichever brother it is, but doesn't want to get your hopes up in case she's wrong." Grace suggested.

"I don't wanna talk to her." Prue said as Grace pulled into the little lot opposite the store. "Curiosity killed the cat and all that."

"You want to leave it?" Grace asked softly.

"It's for the best." Prue replied.

"Ok. But we can't just come into town and then go straight back home." Grace stated. "Do we need anything from the store?"

"No." Prue said, "But I wanna go see what's happening over there." She added, pointing to where a police cruiser was pulling up outside the Diner.

I recognised Chief Walton, but I didn't recognise the official looking guy who climbed out of the passenger side. But the clean-cut lines of his suit and dark glasses screamed agency to me. I read his mind to find out which.

"FBI." I said and got out of the car, drifting over to the Diner without thinking.

Grace and Prue were right behind me as we crossed the street.

"FBI?" Prue whispered excitedly. "How do you know?"

"How do you think?" I asked, pointing to my head.

We stepped into the Diner just behind Chief Walton and the agent. It was empty, but that was usual around this time of day between the lunchtime rush and the dinner rush. Chief Walton pointed to Miss Marcia despite the fact that she was the only one in the place and the FBI agent made a beeline for her. I ambled up to the counter as if I hadn't noticed them and the agent didn't seem to notice me.

"Miss Marcia Hathaway?" The FBI agent said.

"That's what they call me." Miss Marcia said with her normal bluntness.

"Also known as Sandra Bobby nee Blake nee Ferguson." The agent said casually.

I felt a chill run down my spine, did that mean she was related to the lawyer Ferguson? Was she Eclipse? What did the FBI want with her if she was?

"Never heard of anyone by those names." Miss Marcia said firmly, and it was a lie. "I've been Marcia Hathaway since birth, apart from when I was married, but I wanted my own name back."

"Before we continue I should probably introduce myself." He said, taking out a leather wallet from his inside pocket. "I'm Special Agent Terry Walker of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"FBI?" Miss Marcia gasped as she looked at his badge.

"Yes. Ms Hathaway, have you ever been to the Smithsonian?" He started his questioning.

"No." Miss Marcia said promptly, but that was a lie too and I had a flash from her usually obscured mind of those museums in Washington DC.

"Are you sure?" Yes.

"Yes." Another lie, and another flash, this one of an obelisk.

I met her eyes for a moment and it all suddenly clicked into place.

"There was a break-in there quite a while back." The agent continued. "Someone tampered with an ancient monument that was on loan from Europe. We found this at the scene."

He held up something in an evidence bag. It looked like a ceremonial knife.

"We have fingerprints on this matching those of Sandra Bobby, and I'd stake my reputation on the fact that if I took your fingerprints right now they'd match up too." Agent Walker said, his steely eyes on Miss Marcia.

"No they would not." Marcia said firmly, but there was clearly an edge of worry to her voice and I knew I had to help her, if only because I suddenly realised she was family by default.

"But she's always been Marcia sir." I said softly and the agent turned around and had to look up quite a ways to see my face, he felt a moment of intimidation, but he seemed to believe in the protection his badge could offer him.

"And you would be?" He demanded.

"Tony Summers." I said, since that was my name in any official documentation in this town.

The agent looked to Chief Walton who nodded.

"And you will testify to that, under oath. Even though the Chief of police states she's new in town?" The agent asked as if he'd caught me in a lie.

"Did I say she lived here in the Pines?" I asked. "I said she's always been Marcia. She's my cousin."

"Really?" The agent asked, looking between Marcia and me and noting the differences.

"So cause I'm Native and she's white we're not related?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's a little racist."

The agent glared at me, while Chief Walton whispered something into his ear, and his glare turned to a frown.

"You really should see his twin sister." Prue said, coming to stand beside me.

"I bet you're going to claim it's you." The agent said blandly.

"Hell no!" Prue declared. "That would be disgusting considering he's dating my sister." She added, indicating Grace.

"And you two are?" Agent Walker prompted.

"Prue Pearson." Prue said promptly.

"Grace Pearson." Grace said softly and the agent's eyebrows rose as he looked up at her.

"The author?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes." She replied.

"You're not what I pictured at all." He said.

"My picture's on the cover." She pointed out.

"I only read e-books." The agent countered.

"You're missing out on the whole sensory experience of reading." Grace said, looking into the agent's eyes as if she was trying to mesmerise him.

Then I realised what I could do.

"As I was saying Agent Walker." I said, drawing his attention back to me. "_MARCIA HATHAWAY IS NOT SANDRA BOBBY. YOU WERE MISTAKEN IN WHATEVER LED YOU HERE. NOW YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE HERE AND NEVER BOTHER HER AGAIN. AND YOU'LL FORGET ALL OF THIS. SO WILL YOU CHIEF WALTON."_

The two of them were focused on me now as my command sank in.

"Sorry to bother you folks." Agent Walker said, then he and Chief Walton left.

"Prue, I need to borrow your phone again." I stated.

"Ok. But you're paying me at some point." Prue said as she handed her phone to me

I nodded and dialled in Masen's number.

"Hello?" Masen asked carefully because he didn't recognise the number.

"Hey Uncle Masen, this is Prue's phone for future reference." I stated.

"Hey Tony. What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to run your assassin programme on anything linking Sandra Bobby or Blake, maiden name Ferguson so Marcia Hathaway. Also try and blitz anything that places her in Washington DC back when that Obelisk was in the Smithsonian." I asked.

"Why?" Masen asked, he liked to be kept in the loop.

"I'll tell you later, but we need this to be done ASAP." I explained.

"I'll do my best." Masen said.

"Thanks. And I will explain later." I promised.

"Ok." Masen replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Prue.

"What did you just do?" Marcia asked.

"Can you come talk somewhere private?" I asked.

"My replacement is due in ten minuets."

I nodded.

"Then I'll have a coke please." I stated. "Ladies?"

"Lemonade please." Grace said.

"Latte." Prue announced.

"Take a seat, I'll bring them over." Marcia stated.

We went to sit at the table nearest the counter.

"You do know you're still bare foot." Prue pointed out.

I shrugged.

"I'm pretty enough that they don't look at my feet." I said with a grin.

"You really are different now I'm not big bad Prue, queen bitch of Olympic High." She stated.

"It was only a joke." I said.

"Don't get embarrassed. I was just remarking." Prue stated.

"So what's going on?" Grace cut in.

"Well I have a theory about Miss Marcia's identity, but shh…" I replied as she brought over our drinks.

_Can't you just tell us telepathically?_ Grace asked, and Miss Marcia cocked her head as if she could hear something in the distance but couldn't make out what it was.

_She's got senses._ I said, and Grace looked at Miss Marcia and noticed her attention too.

"So, how is Hunter?" Prue asked.

"He's good." I said. "He's in town a few days for a bit of a change. You know how they say a change is as good as a rest."

The door of the Diner opened and Red bustled in.

"Hey guys, ain't seen you around for a while." She said, coming up to our table.

"We were in town and needed refreshments." Grace said. "And this is the best place in town."

"Thanks." Red said with a grin.

"We have to go now though." I said, when I realised she was Miss Marcia's replacement. "We got stuff to do."

"Like buy shoes?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I need to do. Shoe emergency." I said and stood up. "Sorry to cut out so soon, we'll come back to talk another time."

"Ok." Red said with a frown, thinking that I was uncharacteristically rude.

We left the Diner as Marcia was removing her apron, ready to leave now Red had come to take over. Grace, Prue and I lingered as much as we could without making it obvious we were waiting.

"Follow me." Marcia said without looking at us as we passed.

The sisters looked at me and I shrugged before I started to follow Miss Marcia. Grace and Prue followed too, although Grace didn't have much of a choice since I was holding her hand.

Marcia led us to one of the town houses that lined the road on the way into town. It was narrow but had three stories and a bit of a garden around the back. I found this out because Marcia wouldn't let me through the house with my bare dirty feet. She pointed out a gully that led to the back of the house. It was easy enough to leap the hedge, even if it was tall. Marcia opened the back door that led directly onto the kitchen extension.

"Sit." She said, pointing to the only spare chair left around the table.

"I'm not a dog." I said, sliding into the chair and taking Grace's hand. "I'm a wolf."

"What?"

"Not important right now." I said dismissively.

"Indeed." Miss Marcia said, giving me a dark look. "Why did you stop the FBI agent from arresting me?"

"Well we have to do all we can to protect family, Kyelax." I replied.

"Kyelax?" Grace gasped. "As in Olwen's sister?"

"Kyelax as in Olwen's I don't know how many times great niece." I stated, looking at Marcia-Kyelax face.

"You said you didn't know my aunt." She accused.

"Yeah, well I didn't know she was your aunt this morning, I just figured it out." I countered. "And you didn't tell me her name did you? If you'd said Olwen I would have known who you were on about, although this morning I didn't know where she was. I hadn't seen her for a month either."

"But you know where she is now?" Kyelax asked in excited relief.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Take me to her." She demanded.

"Why is everyone demanding at me today." I said annoyed. "Look, she's busy right now. You know about the fury of winter right?"

"Her power to kill leeches."

"The vampires, yeah." I corrected since she put so much venom behind the word it was definitely an insult. "But you know it's unstable right? My aunt was a druid and she said that you have to practice for years before you bring a spirit into yourself. But Olwen didn't have years, she hadn't even had lesson one. She was a scared little girl, so grief stricken, but with potential. Why wouldn't a spirit take advantage of that?"

"It's a spirit?" Kyelax asked with a gasp. "But she never said, and you can usually sense, something."

"They've been entwined for millennia, I'm sure the fury can hide itself well." I reasoned. "It's been controlling her you know. Stopping her from finding happiness."

"Oh my poor aunt." Kyelax sighed.

"Don't worry." I said, tapping her hand. "Marlin's teaching her how to gain control."

"How would Marlin know?" Kyelax demanded.

"Because she's a fully trained druid priestess." I stated.

"That's impossible. The true ways were destroyed by the Romans. My methods are as close as any modern day person will get." Kyelax replied.

"Unless Marlin was trained by the best druid priests Anglesey had to offer." I counted.

"But that's not possible. The Romans destroyed the sacred isle." Kyelax said firmly.

"This was before the Romans got that far." I stated.

"Did she also get frozen in time?" Kyelax asked hopefully, deliberately steering away from the obvious.

"In a sense." I hazarded since vamps were frozen in time.

"In a stone?"

"She's a vampire." Prue said in exasperation. "God why are you skirting the issue? Marlin's a vampire, but it's ok cause she's veggie."

"A vampire!" Kyelax hissed. "Why would Olwen accept help from a vampire?"

"She would if she's her mother." Grace said and I slapped my forehead, it was the wrong thing to say.

"Do not desecrate the sacred name of Magarax the Healer." Kyelax roared, rising to her feet and I felt something crackle over me, but it was like harmless static.

Grace gasped and shook out her arms.

"God! Pins and needles." She murmured.

Prue on the other hand convulsed and fell to the floor as if she had some kind of epileptic attack.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I growled, flying over the table and I had Kyelax by the throat and held to the wall without thinking.

Grace was helping Prue up off the floor.

"That's what you expected to happen to the three of us." I growled in realisation, and now Kyelax eyes were wide with fear.

"What are you?" She asked, and I saw my reflection in her eyes, I was vampire pale, I hadn't even felt it rise up.

"Apologise to my wife and my sister-in-law and maybe I'll explain things. Right now you're not giving me much reason to act civil when you attack us for simply telling the truth. You want it right? So hear us out." I said, trying to pull the vampire back.

"But no lies." Kyelax gasped.

"They're not lies." I stated. "Magarax was turned by the Volturi. She now uses the name of Marlin and she's good, really she is. See my gold eyes?"

Kyelax nodded as much as she could since I still held her against the wall.

"Gold means I'm veggie. I drink animal blood, never touched human blood in my life. Well, I'll amend that, until I was old enough to hunt for myself my grandfather supplied me with donated blood." I stated. "Don't worry, it was close to gone off, not really useful anymore for transfusions, but enough to keep a baby dhampir happy. Until I could hunt for myself."

"But what are you?" She asked in a small voice and I felt dismayed by my behaviour as I stepped away from her and let her go.

"I'm a mixture of things." I said giving her enough space now. "My Mom was the first vampire-wolf hybrid. I follow her, my sister is just a half vampire."

"She didn't fall to my power either." Kyelax observed.

"You tried that on Liza." I growled.

"Was it…" Prue coughed and then found her voice. "Was it Christmas Eve in the Diner?"

"What?" Kyelax asked.

"Liza mumbled something about pins and needles in her arm that day in the Diner when we were flirting with Gray to get back at you for being so snooty with Liza. Hell woman, Liza got more class than you can ever muster and I can't believe you'd try that shit on someone just for flirting a little with your guy. I can get territorial, but that reaches all new depths of bitchiness that I wouldn't even care to trawl." Prue was right up in Kyelax face now with no worry about her own safety. "You wanted to hurt my Liza and I won't tolerate that. She's my responsibility, my deputy and I don't care who you are. Touch her again and I will rip you apart."

"Prue. Chill!" I commanded as I pulled her back. "Kyelax won't use her power on Liza again. I promise."

Prue glared at Kyelax unconvinced, but she did step back before going to sit down again, Grace hovering around her protectively. Grace had fixed Kyelax with steely eyes and she was ready to strike at the first sign of attack.

"Your power, is it a mental thing? It works through people's thoughts?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Kyelax replied sounding shocked.

"Because it didn't affect me." I stated. "Right Grace, I'll sharpen my shield around you and extend it to Prue. Kyelax won't be able to hurt her again."

Grace nodded as I ensured my shield was strong around Grace and Prue.

"Shield?" Kyelax asked.

"It's not magic, just telepathy." I said with a shrug. "That's why you didn't effect me. And you didn't effect Grace because I nearly always got my shield around her, but I wasn't expecting any mental attacks that's how Prue weren't covered."

"Thanks for leaving me out there on my own." Prue said snarky.

"Sorry. I didn't know there was any need to shield. I only had one around Grace cause it's a natural part of our bond now." I apologised.

"So how didn't it affect Liza?" Grace asked.

"Probably because she was so close to home and she was subbing off Mom and me." I replied, and then I frowned. "Were you using a smaller dose?" I shot at Kyelax as I realised how horrible it would have been for Liza to endure what Prue just had for simply flirting a little with Gray who wouldn't have reciprocated because he always saw Liza as a kid.

"At first, but I upped it when it wasn't working. She seemed to have some resistance and knew it was me that was doing it. That was weird, people just don't suspect me like that. But she knew there was something about me, like I knew there was something about her, but I didn't know what. She was boiling hot and had a fast pulse, but I was getting a vamp vibe off her." Kyelax explained.

"You didn't think to ask Olwen about it?" I asked.

"I forgot when I saw her. I was planning to seduce Gray and asked her for some space. She took it that I was throwing her out for the night." Kyelax said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not very good at Trailax. It's got degraded over the years and of course it's dead now."

"There's still a few of us who speak it well." I said in Trailax. "We learned from Dad and Aunt Marlin."

Kyelax gasped and looked up at me in shock.

"My sister speaks it even better than me, she's got Dad's knack for languages. Although not his gift." I continued, still in Trailax, maybe showing off a little.

"Gift?"

"He can speak any language after hearing a few sentences of it." I explained, switching back to English.

"Oh god! The little stone man who spoke the words of the Trailax!" Kyelax exclaimed.

"That's him." I said with a smile. "He took care of Magarax, protected her from the worst of the Volturi males. They're like brother and sister now. That's how we're family."

"But he was the one who declared war." Kyelax said with a frown.

"No. Magarax of the Trailax declared war rather than be enslaved." I corrected since I had three different eyewitness accounts of this, including Magarax' herself. "And Dad was just a translator, you can't blame him, he was as much of a slave as any of the Volturi bar the brothers."

"Who are the Volturi?" Kyelax asked.

"Seriously?" Prue demanded. "You know about the little translating vampire but don't know who he was translating for?"

"Our story came from Olwen, she didn't name them. She just called them the stone men who bring cold to the heart." Kyelax explained. "So I take it the Volturi are the vampires involved?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "They're a bit like vamp royalty, but we're a republic here in the Americas."

"How?"

"We left them no other choice." I said with a grin, then shook my head. "My Mom's a good negotiator. Her and a few other people went over and negotiated our autonomy so we more or less govern ourselves."

"But not before?"

"Before it was mostly nomads with a few scattered territories here and there and the threat of the Volturi paying a visit if things got out of hand. If they chose to help, sometimes they'd let criminals destroy a clan they might think is becoming too powerful and then take them out afterwards."

"They sound nasty." Kyelax remarked.

"They are." I said. "You're lucky you never run into them, a human not only in the know but actively seeking to take out vamps?" I shook my head at the thought.

"What would have happened?" Kyelax asked in horror.

"You'd have become lunch." I said.

"Oh." Kyelax said, looking suddenly pale. "So putting all that aside, when can I see Olwen?"

I shrugged.

"I really have no idea. You can come hang at Tregarran and wait for her. That's where Hunter is." I stated.

"Hunter?"

"My uncle." I stated.

"Also the reason the fury of winter has started hurting Olwen." Grace added.

"Why?"

"Because he's my uncle. He's part vampire too." I stated.

"Why is the fury set against him?" Kyelax elaborated.

"Olwen hasn't told you anything about Hunter has she." I observed.

"Olwen doesn't tell me anything." Kyelax said mournfully. "Just whether she wants to stay somewhere or move on. We've travelled across America, for a year we did that. Then she decided to stay here. She said she could get answers here, so I had to get a job. Then she took off to the west but I liked it here. I liked…"

"Gray?" Prue said with a smile.

Kyelax nodded.

"What has Hunter got to do with this anyway?" She asked.

"Hunter is Quileute shapeshifter." I stated. "And we do this thing called imprinting. When we see the one person meant for us they become the centre of our universe. Grace is my imprint." I explained, taking Grace's hand and smiling at her. "And the feeling is mutual, Olwen is attracted to him as much as he is to her. It's more than love…"

"But he is part vampire and that's why the fury is lashing out." Kyelax muttered. "I wish she'd told me. No wonder she's seemed distant lately. More distant than usual. Almost depressed. As much as you can tell with Auntie, she's so sombre, all about the mission."

"Yeah, well not any more." I said. "Now she's all about Hunter and the fury doesn't like it so Marlin's teaching her the control she needs."

"Wait, Hunter is with Olwen now?" Prue asked, and she looked genuinely hurt by the thought.

"Oh dear." Grace said, hugging her sister, then Prue started laughing, but it was a little on the manic side.

"Oh this is just too perfect." She wheezed, "Both of them get my sloppy seconds."

"Prue!" Grace snapped.

"You used to date Gray?" Kyelax asked with a frown and I locked my shield down tight knowing how jealous she could be.

"Not really, but he sure knows how to stoke a girl's fire." Prue said with a grin, but the she sombred a little. "We got down and dirty a few times and went to senior prom together. Nothing serious. And if a guy was in my graduating class, chances are we had sex at some point, or at least done a little fooling."

"You were the school whore?" Kyelax asked sounding the right amount of shock, implying it was to do with Prue's behaviour and not her looks.

"Please, I was queen bee." Prue said with a snort. "I had boys, they didn't have me. You're perfectly welcome to Gray, he deserves happiness and I think you're strong enough to help him with his demons too."

"But Hunter is a different story." Kyelax said in an intense voice as she looked into Prue's eyes and I wondered where she was drawing her knowledge from now.

"He's my sex buddy, but that's all out the window now and I don't have the energy to go out get a new one. I can't trust them like I can trust Hunter. It might be a string of one time onlys, but he makes you feel like you're in a loving and safe relationship, that you're his one and only. Olwen's one lucky woman to be his real one and only."

"You've been touched by someone." Kyelax said quickly, taking Prue's hand and pulling her closer until their eyes were inches apart. "A black man with an athletic build. He helped you in someway. He thought you were Venus."

Prue froze and pulled away.

"Don't use any witch powers on me." She growled and shot to her feet. "Right, we've delivered the message. Can we go?"

"What about Olwen?" Kyelax asked.

"We'll let you know once we know something." I said, rising to my feet too when it was clear that Prue really wanted to move out. "I'll just go out the back."

"Go through." Kyelax said, watching Prue closely. "But wear shoes next time you call."

"I will." I promised and then we left.

"What do we do now?" Grace asked, taking my hand.

"Go home I guess, and wait."

"Ok." Grace said and we started walking back toward the car.

"No!" Prue said firmly. "I want to talk to Lilly." And she headed with purpose toward the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter…<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand it in the house, it felt like the walls were too tight around me. I couldn't believe I was so close to Olwen, but couldn't go to her. I didn't care if the fury hurt me, but then I knew that it would hurt Olwen to see me hurt so I couldn't risk it.<p>

I couldn't go to her, but I wouldn't stay inside either. I decided that since it was actually sunny for once I'd make the most of it. I grabbed a blanket and a book and made my way outside.

_Where are you going?_ Essie demanded from the kitchen even though I was hitting the back garden through one of the many doors on the pool house.

_To enjoy the sun._ I replied as I spread out the blanket a good sixty feet from the house and I lay down and started reading the book, I couldn't concentrate on it though.

I put the book aside and placed my hands behind my head as I looked up at the blue sky scattered with clouds. I closed my eyes against the bright sun and thought about Olwen and about the fact my nephew seemed to know more about her than I did. If only I'd phoned him and asked…

A shadow fell across me.

"What you doing Uncle Hunter?" Billie asked brightly and I opened my eyes to find her looking down at me with an inquisitive look in her big dark eyes that really were like Grandpa Billie's.

"Hey shorty." I said with a smile. "I'm sun bathing."

"What's that?"

"Well you just lie down and let the sun soak into your skin."

"Why?"

"Because it feels nice and warm."

"Hmmm…" Billie looked thoughtful for a moment, then she kicked off her shoes and lay down next to me putting her own hands behind her head. "This is good. And look at all them clouds. That one looks like dung beetle." She said, pointing up. "But not like they do it in the movies, you have to sort of squint your eyes to see it."

I did and the big cloud above did look like a beetle.

"And there's his ball of dung." I stated.

Billie giggled.

"You're funny Uncle Hunter. I'm glad you came here, I don't like it when people are far away from me and I can't see them."

"Well maybe I'll visit more often, and you'll come to the Res in the summer right?"

"I was supposed to go at Christmas but everyone came here. There was lots of people then. Humans and vampires and wolves. And then I went to California and saw the sea. Mommy said it's part of the same ocean as the one around La Push, the Pacific Ocean, but it's warmer because it has more sun. I'd like to see the ocean at La Push to see how different it is."

"You'll get to see it." I assured her.

"I hope so." Billie said, and then laughed. "That one looks like a wolf."

"It's more like a dragon." I said, squinting at the cloud she was pointing at. "Look at the long neck and big gnashing teeth."

"Yes I see." Billie cooed. "I like looking at the clouds. They're usually just up there all white and grey and black, like a big sheet across the sky dropping down rain on us. They're nice today, all big and fluffy. They're more friendly."

"I guess they are." I mused.

"It is nice lying in the sun it feels warm on my skin, but not as hot as when I was in California. Mommy made me wear sun block."

"Well I guess you should wear it today." I said. "Not that I think we'd get skin cancer. We're half vamps right."

"But I did sun burn a little." She said with a frown. "And that weren't nice at all."

"Well if you go in strong sun remember to put some on."

"I will."

We both sat up and looked out into the trees at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Auntie Marlin." Billie chortled, jumping to her feet and she went to run into the woods.

"Whoa there shorty!" I said, grabbing her up off the floor. "You can't just go running off into the woods, you might get lost. How do you know it's really Marlin who's approaching?"

"Because it sounds like her. It smells like her too."

"But you can't be sure of that. Some vamps can screw with your mind Billie-kins. Make you think you're sensing someone you're not. That's why you can't just run off into the woods like that without a grown up with you."

"But they can screw with your mind too." Billie pointed out.

"Yeah. But I'm big and strong enough to fight them and protect you too." I stated.

"But I'm stronger than Prue." Billie said and I was reminded of earlier when she'd dragged Prue over to the Stables.

"Which is why you shouldn't be dragging her into the woods. It's serious." I said, turning Billie to look in her eyes. "Do you want Prue to be hurt?"

"Prue is my friend." Billie said, looking distraught. "I don't want her to hurt."

"Then just remember that Billie-kins." I said and kissed her forehead. "Promise me?"

"I promise Uncle Hunter." She said solemnly.

"You're a good girl." I said with a smile before I rested her on my hip and we watched the trees where Marlin emerged.

"Told you it was Marlin." Billie said, but I was happy to read that my lesson had sunk in as she wiggled from my arms and I put her down to run and intercept Marlin.

Marlin was staggering though, which was weird for vamps full stop. I went and grabbed her before she fell, Billie looking up at me with worry.

"Need energy." Marlin whispered.

"Billie, could you go and ask Aunt Ebony to come down here?" I asked.

Billie nodded and ghosted into the house with amazing speed for such a young half-vamp. I shook away the thoughts and carried Marlin, god she's my future mother-in-law, I thought goofily as I carried her over to the garden furniture and placed her on one of the plastic chairs.

"Thank you for getting Ebony." Marlin whispered.

"You need juice, she can provide." I stated.

"It was quick thinking. You are very wise Hunter. You'll match my daughter well."

"Is this your way of giving me your blessing?" I asked.

"Was there any doubt I would?" Marlin asked with a weak smile.

"Well you just got your daughter back, I wasn't sure you'd want to share her so soon."

"I want her to be happy. She will have that with you." Marlin said, taking my hand and still smiling at me. "But first she has to take control of the small winter spirit."

"Not the fury of winter."

"No. That's what it calls itself. Make it more important."

"You wanted me Marlin."

"Ebony. I need a boost." Marlin said, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry sister." Ebony said softly as she knelt beside Marlin and held her hand.

"Take some off me." I said, offering my hand to Ebony.

She looked up at me for a moment, then took my hand. I felt a little of my energy flow away from me. Then Ebony let my hand go and took Marlin's hand again. Ebony bowed her head and I could almost see the energy flow back into Marlin, and she was able to sit up straighter now. She pulled her hand away from Ebony.

"Thank you my sister." She said, placing her hands to Ebony's cheek and kissing her head. "I much appreciate it."

"I know Marlin. We'll talk later?" Ebony replied.

"Of course." Marlin stated.

Ebony nodded then returned to the house. Marlin watched her until she was safe inside.

"Hunter, I don't want to sound nasty, but you need to go home."

"What?"

"I felt it today, the small winter spirit knows you're here. It redoubled its effort to try and fully control Olwen. It took a lot of my strength to subdue it again for Olwen to believe she can control it. It's important that Olwen believes that or she won't gain control. Any set back and it could spell complete disaster. That's why you need to return to La Push and wait there. I'll send Olwen to you once she has control. It should only be a few short weeks."

"Weeks?" I asked in horror.

"Be glad it's not years my dear one." Marlin said kindly, placing her hands to my cheeks. "Merely weeks. By the end of March I shouldn't doubt she'll be with you. It will be truly spring by then, the spirit will be weaker. My Olwen will be in control and she can come to you."

"But…"

"Take this for now." Marlin said, pushing something into my hand. "A gift from Olwen. A promise of betrothal. Return it to her when she comes to you and your union will be sealed."

"Do I have to give something to her?"

"It has to be something personal and you hardly have much about you." Marlin stated.

My hand closed around the medallion with the Quileute symbol for wolf carved into it. Grandpa Billy had given it to me on his last Christmas. It was my most treasured possession.

"We get the thing back right?"

"Yes. It's a symbol of trust."

"Then…then give Olwen this." I said as I pulled the leather cord from around my neck. "The last thing Grandpa Billy ever gave me. It's the most precious thing I own."

"This is more than ideal." Marlin said, closing her hand about it. "Now please heed my advice Hunter, return to La Push and wait for Olwen to come to you."

"But…" I paused and looked down at what Marlin had given me. It was the band I'd seen around Olwen's wrist.

"It was Burrakk's." Marlin said, placing her hand on top of it. "The one possession she had left of her parents."

"A treasure." I whispered.

"She'll want it back." Marlin stated. "She'll return for it, and return for you. But please, go to La Push so I know where to send her."

Marlin was looking at me solemnly and everything in her mind told me that this was for the best.

"Ok. I'll wait at La Push." I said. "Maybe Essie can give me a lift, let Billie see the ocean this far north."

_Sounds like a good plan Bro._ Essie thought toward me and I wasn't surprised that she'd been listening in. _We leave in ten._

Ten minutes later I was on my way back to La Push and I couldn't help feel like it was the worst thing possible. Despite Marlin's assurances, I just wanted to go to Olwen, scoop her into my arms and run until our problems were far behind us.

_Won't do any good Bro_. Olwen's not a damsel, she's a warrior and you'll have to let her fight her own battles. _Essie stated in telepathy so Billie wouldn't hear. Just sit tight and you'll soon get to be with her._

I sighed and looked out the window as the trees flew by, letting Essie drive me back to La Push. Man, it felt weird not being able to do anything to help the woman I love, but somewhere deep, deep within me I knew this is what she needed me to do. I had to wait for her.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Lsb123, Alphabloodwolf, Alexsandra, Skysthelimit7507, Justandsimplyme, Lauren j, lzytigger, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, anamika cullen and Patricia for their reviews throughout When the Snows Thaw**

* * *

><p>The store turned out to be a bust. Lilly had already gone home by the time we got there. We knew she'd gone back to Tregarran because Bob was behind the counter. He didn't say anything about my bare feet, but he noted them and I knew he'd question me in the morning. And also why all three of us were looking for Lilly, but he was gonna leave that until the morning too. He thought he had more chance of getting me to confess without Prue there to back me up.<p>

We stopped by Tregarran on our way back to the Stables, but Lilly was out hunting with Layla and Masen, there was no telling when they'd be back. At first Prue was gonna wait for them at Tregarran, but because Mom had taken Billie with her to take Uncle Hunter back to La Push Prue decided to come home with Grace and me.

She grabbed some snacks and headed up to her room, it was clear she was gonna stay there all night to avoid talking to us. I guess she just needed that time alone and I decided I'd have a word with Lilly, tell her that if she was really Prue's friend she'd put her out of her misery. Raised hopes that got dashed in the future had to be better than the utter despair she was experiencing now. At least Grace and I could pick up the pieces; right now there wasn't much we could do.

_Let's go to the barn._ Grace said, taking my hand and leading me outside.

We headed into the barn and settled down on a pile of straw.

"I'm worried about her again." Grace said.

"Prue's strong." I assured her. "But I am gonna get Lilly to talk, I think I might have a better chance of doing it if I get her alone. I could scan her mind then for any slip-ups and it's easier to concentrate one on one. Prue needs answers."

"Yeah." Grace said. "And even if Lilly is trying not to get Prue's hopes up I think it'll be better to help her through it later than have her stuck moping in limbo not even knowing if the guy she likes even exists."

"That's what I was thinking." I stated. "So I'll advise Lilly that it's better for Prue in the long run to tell her if she has an idea of who the angel might be. It's better than her going crazy wondering."

"Then the first thing on tomorrow's to do list is talk to Lilly." Grace said with a nod of her head.

"Actually the first thing on my to do list tomorrow is field the hundred and one questions Bob's gonna bombard me with about why we were looking for Lilly today." I stated.

"Maybe we should think of a cover story." Grace said thoughtfully.

"I'll think of something." I replied.

"No you won't." Grace said. "You know you're crap at lying."

"But lucky for me Bob has a crap lie-detector." I reminded her. "He just takes me at my word."

"Like he took you at your word that you're not some kind of Government super soldier experiment bred to fight vampires?" Grace pointed out.

"I guess, but there wasn't much I could say in that situation. I'll just tell him it was family business, it's not like he needs to know. He's only had the odd date with Lilly and they're hardly exclusive at the moment since he's trying to work out arrangements with Eloise over the baby. Not that they're getting back together, and Eloise isn't even expecting that, but Bob doesn't want to give her a reason to get upset with him while she's hormonal and seek full custody rather than the joint custody they're planning at the moment."

"If she did that I'd give her a piece of my mind." Grace said sharply. "Especially considering she didn't even want the baby…"

"And told Bob she got rid of it when she hadn't. Bob's got good reason to think she'd act rash." I said sadly. "I just wish it wasn't my cousin getting hurt on the side lines while he dithers."

"Is Lilly really into him that much?" Grace asked in surprise.

"It seems that way, but then she was always made to feel ugly and inferior. She's never had any guy make her feel like she's the most beautiful woman in the world." I explained.

"And then there's that worry for Bob if someone else turns Lilly's head." Grace observed.

"If they did Lilly wouldn't act on it. She has an honour code and would rather be unhappy than break it." I replied.

"No one should live in misery." Grace stated.

"But Lilly would."

We both sighed.

"Maybe we should stop thinking about other people's problems and concentrate on us." Grace stated.

"We still got problems?" I asked in alarm.

"Well, no. But I do have to apologise properly for the way I behaved this morning. I shouldn't just expect imprinting to be the only reason you wouldn't cheat on me. I should have believed you, you would never do anything like that because you're you, and not because the wolf spirit stops you seeing other people." Grace said solemnly.

"Grace, let's not get in to all that grief." I said, stroking her cheek. "It's water under the bridge. Yeah, it hurt that you didn't believe me, but you've been through a hell of a lot recently, well I'd say there hasn't been much let up over the last five months. And I'm not just talking about adjusting to the changes that come with your new state of being. There was all that hassle with Liza, then Prue turning up with her baggage. Then there was all that Eclipse business and finding out there was a side to your parents that none of us could ever have guessed. On top of that there was Olwen popping up whenever she felt like it. It was ok for you to have a break down, any sane person would."

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Grace protested.

"Possibly." I said. "But I'm a mind reader, you think I'd know by now how to read situations better. But you know me, putting my foot in it every time."

Grace giggled and stroked my arm where it rested along her thigh.

"How could I have even questioned you when you always make me feel better, even when I'm in the wrong and you have every right to throw it in my face." She mused.

"Let's just call it a moment of idiotic worry, aren't we all allowed to feel a little jealousy when we're in love? They do say love makes you do the wacky." I said in serious tones.

"You're quoting something now." Grace realised.

"Yeah. A line from Buffy."

Grace looked a little blank.

"The vampire slayer?" I tried but Grace still looked blank. "Oh my god! I can't believe I've never shown you the box set. I mean that's where Liza and me took the surname Summers from, kind of a joke because Buffy is one of the short forms of Elizabeth. Weirdly enough Dad and Marlin took their surname of one of the actors on the show. Liza and me didn't know that at the time, we just thought that the Buffy Summers thing would be hilarious."

"Real funny." Grace observed. "I wish I'd known before and made the connection."

"Doesn't really matter." I said, placing my lips to hers. "I just know I got to show it to you at some point."

Grace laughed and settled against me.

"There was something that caught my attention when you were threatening Kyelax today." Grace observed, tracing her fingers down my chest.

"Apart from the fact that I had her pinned by the throat?" I asked feeling ashamed about my behaviour.

"That was a reaction to her hurting me. A little over the top maybe, but not particularly attention grabbing." Grace observed.

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"You told her I was your wife. I just wanted to know why." Grace said softly, her fingers still tracing circles against my chest.

"Because we may not have a legal document, but as far as I'm concerned you are my wife." I stated truthfully. "Girlfriend isn't enough to describe what you mean to me and fiancée always seemed stuffy and formal but at the same time not that much. Whether the Government or any religion you care to name recognises it or not, as far as I'm concerned you're my wife."

"So no marriage then?" Grace murmured. "I'm your wife just like that? I don't even get a pretty dress?"

"If you want to go the whole hog with the ceremony and the dress and the reception then let's do it, but I don't need all that to know that we will be together forever and always. You're my wife in the only true way that matters, but if you want a ceremony I'm happy to go along with that too." I stated.

"I want a proper ceremony Tony. Just so that it's square with the rest of the world, because I can't begin to tell you the thrill I felt when you called me your wife." She said, lifting her head to smile at me.

"Then if it's a marriage ceremony you want then we'll have one, but at least let me get you a ring and propose properly first."

"I'd expect nothing less Wolf Boy." Grace growled, flinging her arms about my shoulders and kissing my lips.

I pulled Grace closer and enjoyed the kiss for a long while, my hands trailing over her body, investigating the waistband of her pants.

"Whoa!" Grace cried, pulling away. "Second base remember?"

"Not into baseball." I stated.

"Keep above the waistline." Grace stated, moving my hands up to her waist. "And if you feel the need to go lower, no delving beneath my clothes, you won't like what you'll find at the moment."

I nodded before I pulled her into a comforting embrace, her head against my shoulder as I stroked out her soft blond hair.

"How about we just cuddle a while." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Grace said, nuzzling into me. "You've always been so cuddly, even when we couldn't do more it was nice to be in your arms. You're always so warm, and your scent is wonderful and there's always been something peaceful about your presence, apart from the last few weeks where I've been all…"

"It's been a confusing time." I said. "But that's all behind us now."

"Hopefully." Grace said, before giving a contented smile as she settled further against me.

"So when would you like to get married?" I asked, linking my fingers through hers. "Spring, summer or fall?"

"How about a Christmas wedding?" Grace said. "It might even snow."

"I've had enough of snow to last me a lifetime." I said firmly.

"Then how about a summer wedding. This June." Grace suggested.

"So soon? Wouldn't you like time to plan?" I asked with a frown.

"Are you trying to get out of this?" Grace demanded in mock anger as she raised her head to frown at me.

"No." I assured her.

"Because I heard that Alice is the one to go to for organising big events and she'd be able to do it in just three months." Grace stated.

"She could probably do it in three weeks." I said.

"Then why not in three weeks?" Grace said with a grin.

"Because I would like my twin sister at my only ever wedding and she's not off until Spring Break." I stated.

"Then we'll hold it in Spring Break." Grace announced.

"If that's what you want." I said. "But you really should phone Alice to see if she's available. She might have plans."

"Will you phone her for me?"

"Of course." I said, and I moved my hand to her cheek and kissed her lips. "Do you want me to do it now?"

Grace looked up at me for a long moment, then shook her head with a smile.

"I'm enjoying lying here with you." She said, settling her head against my chest again. "It's great to feel so peaceful again."

I hummed in agreement and stroked her hair and arm, settling into Grace's presence with ease. If she found peace in my presence it was only cause I found it with her. Grace was comfort to me as much as she was raging lust. Grace was everything to me and I held my lips to her temple as I breathed in her scent. I loved her.

"I love you too." Grace murmured, her lips brushing my t-shirt as she reached up to stroke my cheek. "More than you could imagine."

"You don't need to reassure me." I whispered, running my fingers down her spine, and she moved with the movement of my hand, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

"That feels good." She murmured. "Just move a little lower, message at the bottom there."

I obeyed and she stretched her neck to put her lips against the corner of my jaw bone, holding them there before running her nose along the line of my jaw a moment before she start kissing at my throat.

"You taste so delightful." She said. "Different from usual."

"As long as you're not thinking of taking a bite." I joked.

Grace sat up and looked at me with her very blue eyes and she watched me for a long moment.

"What if I was gentle?" She crooned.

"Oh, you mean like a playful nip?" I asked and pretended to gnaw at her throat.

Grace giggled.

"Ok. No biting." She replied. "I don't think I could make it playful without actually really biting you now. You smell so wonderful."

"You know that's a little weird." I stated. "Only us vampire wolves want the blood of other wolves. The rest of the half vamps want human blood."

"It's probably because it's your blood that changed me. Or was part of the change. I inherited your taste in blood." She theorised as she sat up again to look at me.

"Could be." I mused. "I mean, there's so much we don't really know about our natures, I guess it's like why some people like garlic and others don't."

"Or why some people are lactose intolerant?" Grace remarked.

"Possibly."

"Maybe we could look into it." She suggested. "We could work together to find out the secrets of the half vampires. Study our blood, that type of thing. We are scientists after all."

"I thought you were an author." I stated.

"It brings in the money." Grace said with a shrug. "But can you imagine the research?"

"It would be good actually. Maybe Carlisle will work with us. He's made his own studies over the centuries and I bet if we work together we could work something out."

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"That's something we'll go talk to him about tomorrow. It'll be good to work in a lab again. I kinda miss it from school." I realised. "In a way I wish I'd gone to university back when I was eight, but I just wasn't ready to be separated from Liza back then."

"You could do it now." Grace suggested.

"Maybe a correspondence course, but I don't think I could do all that school socialising stuff again. I don't think I could do the whole residency thing like Liza does. It's just… Well social is still a struggle for me."

"You've been doing well recently." Grace said softly, placing her hands to my cheeks, "Look how you handled the Eclipse, and how you talked the FBI agent around today."

"I didn't exactly talk him around." I reminded her.

"I know. But you stepped right in there on Marcia's behalf." Grace stated. "Even if she wouldn't have done it for us."

"She doesn't have the means to do it for us." I pointed out.

"What about that voodoo she has? Couldn't she just use that?" Grace asked with a frown.

"If magic worked that way don't you think Marlin would use it all the time?" I asked.

"I guess." Grace conceded and settled back into me, her hand in mine settled against my chest. "I wonder how it works exactly. I mean all Marlin has ever told us about is her weather control, but now we know she can commune with spirits and her daughter managed to place her other daughter in suspended animation for millions of years. Marcia can cause epileptic fits in people. How is that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with spirits. Marlin controls the weather, the spirit that took hold of Olwen is a winter spirit and that has to do with the weather, and Marcia obviously disrupts the electrical impulses in your body somehow." I said, thinking aloud.

"Then how did your shield protect us? If it was affecting the electric impulses then that's an actual physical thing, not like Jane making you think you're on fire." Grace stated.

"Curses work only if you believe in them." I stated. "So maybe she convinces your mind that there's a disturbance, or to have a disturbance."

"Could be." Grace considered.

"Anyway, enough theorising, I thought we were making out." I said.

"Only making out mind you." Grace said firmly.

"Well of course." I said, and pulled her to my lips and we kissed and fooled for a long while.

Actually it was a very long while. It was dark and had been for ages when we returned to the house. Grace made me check on Prue as we climbed the stairs, but she was dreaming after crying herself to sleep. I didn't tell Grace about the crying part, Prue would never forgive me for that, but I did assure her that Prue was perfectly ok before we got ready for bed. There was no fooling in bed, just holding her in my arms as we drifted to sleep, I was looking forward to a week's time when she'd be free for love making once again. I'd have to think of something special for my Grace.

I didn't want to leave my bed when my alarm went the next day, but I had to get to work. As I had my quick shower and dressed I realised I was maybe a little looking forward to Bob's twenty questions. It would be a test to my secret service skills where the supernatural was concerned. If I couldn't convince Bob of anything then I couldn't convince anyone.

"So what was yesterday all about?" Bob asked once he thought he'd left enough time to go by.

"With what?" I asked innocently.

"Well the barefoot you and the Pearson brigade looking for my girlfriend?" Bob asked.

"Lilly's you're girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Yeah. And stop deflecting. Why were you looking for her?" He demanded.

"Family business." I stated. "It's my private stuff and Lilly had gone out with her mother when we got to Tregarran so we didn't get to talk to her and that emergency is over so we didn't need to involve her." I continued, I would never make a good spy.

"What emergency would bring you in here barefoot?" Bob asked with a frown.

"One that if I told you Prue would kill you." I stated. "So stop prying."

"Really?" Bob asked doubtfully.

"You wanna check with her?" I demanded and Bob blanched. "Anyway, I'm more interested in the fact that you're saying my cousin is your girlfriend when you got all that Eloise baby stuff going on. What are you planning with Lilly exactly?"

"I love Lilly." Bob said. "She's so… so… Lilly. I've never met anyone like her. She's so funny and smart, but humble. Beautiful, but not stuck up about it like some girls are. She's perfect."

"And where does that leave Eloise?" I asked.

"She's the mother of my first child, nothing more. We can never be a couple, just come to an agreement over custody and such. We made a life together, doesn't mean we have to live together. Eloise wants that as much as I do, and Mom is a free babysitting service when Eloise is out fighting the good fight so that's an advantage to us. Can you believe old Ferguson actually made her a partner?"

"Not at all." I replied, surprised that there wasn't any news of Ferguson retiring yet, but then it struck me that although it seemed like weeks had gone by since that night, it had only been a few days and only one of them was a workday. "So she's not gonna block you now?"

"No. Not if she knows what's best for her." Bob said.

"And you're certain about this that you can be with Lilly and not chuck her later on?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna chuck Lilly." Bob stated. "I've just been holding back a little because she's so unsure. We haven't even had sex yet."

"Don't want to think about that about my cousin." I stated emphatically since it really was none of my business.

"Right." Bob said. "But seriously Bro, I won't take advantage of her. I want her badly, but everything's at her pace."

"Glad to hear." I replied. "Because even though you're my friend and boss I'd totally kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Yeah. I know." Bob said. "Your family is well bonded like that. You look out for each other. If that weren't a factor I'd feel completely intimidated by Lilly. I mean, why would a woman as funny and beautiful as her be interested in a scrawny little geek like me?"

"It must be love." I said, slapping him on the back and Bob chuckled.

"Well it's too early to claim love, but I do really like her and she has a fondness that's beyond belief." He said, seeming to have forgotten he'd said he loved her earlier, or maybe he was just hoping I'd forget.

"Stop worrying and accept that she likes you." I stated. "You wonder about it too much and you'll drive her away."

"Just like Eloise?" Bob asked.

"Maybe you had the whole jealousy thing when we were kids, but you were both as bad as the other by the end there. That's why it never worked between you. Too much passion not enough trust." I observed.

"That is true." Bob said, then decided to change the subject. "So how are you and Grace doing?"

"We're good." I replied.

"Prue still bugging you?"

"Nah. She doesn't tease us so much now. I guess the novelty has worn off. Makes it easier to have time with Grace without worrying about Prue ribbing us the next day."

"That's good." Bob observed. "Nothing better than harmony in the home."

I smiled and nodded my head.

Then we fell into talking about mundane things like usual right up until he left and I finished my shift with a steady flow of customers. Jilly took over, she didn't speak to me anymore, I guess it wasn't so fun when she couldn't wind me up. I passed on the messages to her stony silence then left the store to head home.

I decided to stop off at Tregarran, but I sensed Lilly running out into the woods. I changed course and headed toward her. She'd gone down into a little valley and I was still on the high ground, it was a surprisingly deep valley but it was full of trees. I leapt for the nearest one and then used my momentum to carry me through the treetops until I was ahead of Lilly and I dropped down to the ground in front of her.

She nearly run into me, she'd been looking over her shoulder, I guess she sensed I was following her.

"Hey Cuz, where you going so early in the morning?" I asked as she looked up at me with fright.

"Hunting Cousin Tony." She replied without a twitch to show she was lying.

"But you went yesterday with Layla and Masen." I stated.

"I… Yes I did, but Masen is such a pig there was barely enough deer left for Mum and me."

"Lilly. I can read your mind." I reminded her. "You're avoiding Prue, that's why you left Tregarran so quickly. You didn't expect her this morning because Billie and Mom stayed over the night in La Push. Prue was on her way over to see you this morning and I think you know why. It's the reason you've decided to avoid her."

"If you're so certain of the facts why are you chasing me down Cousin Tony?" Lilly said a little angrily.

"Because I'm not certain of the facts, we just got our suspicions, and if you consider Prue a friend at all you'll tell her if you think one of your brothers is her angel. Even if it doesn't turn out to be true later, you can at least put her mind to rest that she's not completely crazy." I stated.

"But they say prevention is better than cure." Lilly argued.

"Not in this case." I countered. "Prue needs to know. So does your brother."

"But I haven't confirmed with him." Lilly said sadly, and it was clear there was more to this than just Prue's longing.

"Why not?" I asked gently.

"Auntie Jane has sent him on a mission." Lilly said sadly, looking off into the distance as if she could bring her brother back to her. "He is gifted you see, with the power to revive people's minds. It was hardly useful to the Volturi, but Auntie Jane seems to have some use for him. She won't reveal what it is, she told me it was central to his safety. He is doing something dangerous that may end his life, is it any kindness to inform Prue of his existence if this is the outcome?"

"It's not about kindness, it's about fair." I said. "Prue half thinks she dreamed the whole thing, you need to set her straight. And can you imagine how your brother will feel when he gets here and gets to meet up with her again? Isn't better that she's prepared for him and not feel completely knocked sideways when she's confronted with the truth?"

"What if he does not return her feelings?" Lilly asked.

"So far all we know is that Prue is interested in him because he saved her, and anyway, he must have some attraction to her." I replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"He stopped right in the middle of running for his life to help her out of her self induced stupor." I stated. "He must have seen something he likes."

"Yes. Of course. I didn't think of that. Tibbi will help anyone in distress, but at that point in time he was severely in distress himself. I should have thought." Lilly dropped onto the floor with her legs crossed, resting her hand in her chin while she thought.

I sat down opposite her and stopped myself looking into her mind.

"You are right Cousin Tony, I must tell Prue. But I do not wish to do it alone." She said the latter in a small, almost scared voice.

"Why?"

"Because I am to disappoint her greatly when I tell her I have no means to contact Tibbi and I would rather her not take that disappointment out on me. You know how testy she can be at times." Lilly observed.

"I got your back." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Shall we go now?"

"Might as well get it over with." Lilly said with a worried smile before rising back to her feet. "Please protect me from Prue?"

"She's human Lilly." I said, rising to my own feet. "What can she really do to you?"

"Visit me with scorn and indignation." She replied as we began heading back to Tregarran. "I hear she has a wicked tongue on her and is not adverse to physical altercations when the mood takes her. I have heard some call her psycho Prue."

"Who?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged.

"People she was in school with?" I asked.

"Yes." Lilly admitted.

"Prue was a bit of a psycho back then, but mostly she kept the bullies in line." I explained. "She's not gonna bite your head off for telling her the truth, and I'll deal with the fall out. Actually I'll phone Grace, tell her to meet us at Tregarran. Prue's always calmer when Grace is there."

"Thank you." Lilly said looking relieved.

"You're helping me out, it's hardly a big ask that I make it as easy as possible for you." I said with a shrug.

Lilly smiled.

I rung Grace and asked her to meet me at Tregarran and she agreed.

"We truly are family Cousin Tony that we should help each other." Lilly observed once I'd hung up. "I always used to dream of such things in Volterra. Of course I used imagine my siblings and I together, but none of them wished to travel with Mum. I think… I think they may have been a little jealous that my mother is still here and theirs are not."

"That's not your fault." I said. "It was Aro playing god. He screwed Layla up and decided the others weren't worth the effort. Don't let them make you feel bad about it."

"But you have your parents." Lilly stated.

"So I don't understand?" I asked. "Lilly, for the first seven years of my life I thought my parents were dead. Mom more or less was. You saw her once as Esther-Marie right?"

"Yes."

"So you know how different she was. How she was nothing more than a walking corpse? All that time, well Liza and me didn't know anything about what happened to them. So yeah I understand, but if Liza and me had different mothers and hers was alive and mine wasn't, I wouldn't resent her for it. I'd feel happy for her, that she could have that." I stated.

"I see what you are saying." Lilly said. "I think perhaps it would be easier if Father graced us with his presence, but he allowed his own desires to guide him. I've tried to be ok with that, but why did he abandon us? Is your sister so special that she is worth more than the safety of his children?"

"Only Alec can answer that." I said flatly. "Liza didn't ask him to stalk her and kidnap her and frame her for murder."

"Of course. It is not her fault." Lilly said softly. "I was not saying it was her fault, it is merely the bitter questioning of a child angry with her uncaring father."

"He does care about you." I said. "He's just…screwed in the head. I guess Volterra does that to you."

"Yes." Lilly said with a sad sigh.

"So if you're so annoyed with him why don't you go down to California and confront him?" I asked.

"Jane said we were not to approach him. It's part of his punishment. We are not to enter California without her express permission and Catalina will inform her as soon as we cross the border." Lilly said bitterly.

"She's punishing you more than him with that rule." I said with a frown. "I think I'll have to talk to her. I mean, this is cruel."

"She is Jane of the Volturi." Lilly said bitterly.

"Not anymore." I said. "I'll talk to her. She's got to see it's a mistake."

"I doubt she will."

"Well all I can do is try." I said. "So you ready to face Prue?" I asked as we emerged into the back garden of Tregarran.

"Not really."

"Oh come on, you're the daughter of Alec and the niece of Jane, are you really going to let one little human girl frighten you?" I teased.

Lilly laughed.

"You are a very strange man." She observed.

"So people keep telling me." I said with a shrug.

"I'm here." Grace said, taking my hand. "What's going on?"

"Lilly's gonna talk to Prue, but she wants us for moral support." I explained. "You know how Prue is sometimes."

"Ok. Well the quicker we do this the better. If she left as early as she did this morning she really is searching for answers." Grace stated.

"And I only have half to give." Lilly said sadly.

"Some answers are better than none." Grace assured her. "Come on."

We went into Tregarran to find that Prue was in the library, questioning Dad about Lilly's brothers, but Dad didn't know much about them. He'd only ever seen them all once and then he wasn't exactly in the right mind to take notice. No matter how many times he tried to explain this Prue didn't seem to want to accept it.

"His name is Tibbi." Lilly said. "Or I should say Tiberius, but we call him Tibbi. He's the baby of the family other than our siblings who are not blood. I suppose we have always babied him. But not now. Now Auntie Jane has him working on some secret mission. I have no idea how to get hold of him. I'm sorry."

"But he's real right?" Prue asked, turning to look at Lilly.

"Very much real." Lilly stated. "And clearing your mind, that is his power, that's how I am certain that he is your angel. He was caught in a field in Iowa."

"Oh no. Was it because he helped me?" Prue asked upset.

"No." Lilly said kindly. "The vampires would have caught up with him eventually, helping you only speeded things up."

"Did he mention me at all?" Prue asked hopefully.

"We didn't have much time to talk in the slave dens and besides, Tibbi is private about his feelings. Having nine older sisters who want to mother you over every cute little expression can do that to a boy. However, I doubt he would have stopped to free your mind from its drug clouds if he didn't like you." Lilly explained.

There was a flicker of relief across Prue's face and through her mind.

"He's real." She said. "And his name is Tiberius. God thank you, it's a relief to know that. But do you really not know where he is?"

"If I did I'd take you to him right now, but Auntie Jane is keeping his location secret." Lilly said apologetically.

"Jane. Great." Prue growled. "She knew when she was here. She must have."

"It may have added to her decision to include you in the secret." Lilly suggested. "Other than your only family being supernatural."

"Well she could have told me."

"Jane doesn't give the easy route." I stated. "She likes people to work for their info. I guess it's left over from her Volturi days. She doesn't mean anything by it. It just proves your determination if you can work it out for yourself."

"She does realise she's messing with people's lives?" Prue grouched.

"Yeah. But she has to have her kicks somehow now she doesn't burn people anymore." I joked.

"Couldn't she get her kicks somewhere else?" Prue grumbled, taking me seriously.

"Probably not." Lilly said. "But then Auntie Jane is a sadistic bitch and well known for it."

"I should probably take lessons from her." Prue replied.

"She's the original bitch." I stated. "You can't go wrong."

"Then I really must take lessons from her." Prue said with a smile, which faltered. "I mean right after she gives me my Tiberius."

Right at that point Masen walked in.

"You know while y'all here dissing Jane did you ever consider the pressures she's up against?" He asked.

"You're her advocate now?" I asked.

"Not at all." Masen said with a shake of his head. "But there's a lot of things she's facing now, foes from all sides. Last thing she needs is her family sniping at her too. Do you think it's easy being the vamp leader of America? And do you think she would realise that you're Tibbi's Venus? She got bigger things to worry about. If she didn't tell you it was cause she didn't make the link, not because she was being a bitch."

We all felt chastised.

"Now you never did tell me, why exactly you wanted me to blitz the trail between Marcia and Sandra yesterday?" Masen directed at me, obviously changing the subject.

"Marcia is a descendent of Marlin." I explained. "She broke in to the Smithsonian, probably when Marlin was visiting. Anyway, they had a knife with her fingerprints, but we couldn't have them hauling family away."

"You're right Tony, and that was quick thinking, but you really should lay off Jane. She is under a lot of pressure right now."

"We'll try to keep that in mind Uncle Masen." I stated.

"Be sure you do and don't let Jane ever catch you dissing her. She might rethink her no burn policy." He said with a wink.

"We'll bear that in mind." I said, since I'd suddenly become spokes person of the group.

"Yeah. And work on stopping that projection." He said, tapping my arm. "You kids might want to wrap this up now. Save it for another day."

"This is my home." I said.

"I'm not kicking you out, just urging you to wrap this convo up. Do something fun instead. In fact, why don't we all go swim? I know Layla will be happy of the company."

"Mummy wants to swim?" Lilly asked.

"Always." Masen stated.

"Then we will go swim step-daddy." Lilly crooned, hugging him. "Come my cousins, let us have fun this day and tomorrow I will ask Auntie Jane once more of the location of my brother when she makes her weekly call."

"So now my fate is controlled by vampires." Prue grumbled.

"Welcome to the family." Masen joked tapping her on the back. "I'll be in the pool if anyone needs me."

"Come on." Lilly encouraged us and she grabbed Prue's elbow and Grace's hand and pulled them toward the door.

"I guess I haven't got a choice." Prue grumbled as she was dragged along.

I was about to follow when I remembered Dad was still sitting in the corner of the room where Prue had been haranguing him.

"How come you didn't chastise us?" I asked.

"You're allowed to complain if you wish." Dad said, looking up from the book he was reading. "I did enough of bad mouthing Aro in my time, even when I was his exulted lure. Complaining about your leaders is human and vampire nature alike, even more so when you have some level of personal experience with them."

"Right." I said. "Are you coming swimming?"

"I think I'll sit this one out and allow you kids to have your fun." He said with a smile.

"Missing Mom?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"I hadn't expected her to stay over night." He said sadly. "I suppose it is a treat for Billie."

"You would have liked to have shared in it." I stated.

"Yes." Dad said, and sighed. "But I should not feel so disheartened, I was there to witness Billie's first view of the ocean. We took her not long after dawn on a beach I knew to be deserted so that she could see it in the light."

"Sounds nice." I said with a smile.

"Yes. I would have liked to witness Billie's reaction to the differences at La Push, but it would have been too much short notice."

"Never mind." I said, and tapped his shoulder. "They always let you down for Quileute day."

"That is something to look forward to." Dad mused. "You should go join your friends now."

"Yeah." I agreed and went to leave the room. "I'll see you later."

"Perhaps you and Grace would care to come to dinner with your mother and I sometime this week, perhaps Saturday?" He suggested as if the idea had just suddenly hit him.

"Why not?" I said. "Here, or were you thinking of hitting the town?"

"Perhaps a night out wouldn't go amiss." He observed. "Perhaps we could make it a celebration of your engagement."

"What? How did you know?" I asked.

"Call it fatherly intuition." He said with a smile.

"Were you spying on us last night?" I asked with a frown as I moved back to where he was sitting. "I'd understand if you were out wandering because you were at a loose end."

"Tony, I am offended! As if eavesdrop?" He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I would never spy on the intimate conversations of my children." He corrected. "That time with Liza was merely to ensure Alec didn't hurt her. If you must know Masen asked me if I had heard anything of you proposing to Grace because her mind is filled with wedding plans."

"Masen really needs to stop the all powerful mind reader thing." I said. "He gives the rest of us a bad name."

"Then it is true?" Dad asked.

"Well yeah, but we would have preferred to make a proper announcement in front of everyone. I haven't even bought a ring yet. We were just discussing it last night because in a moment when I was worried Kyelax would hurt her I called Grace my wife. I mean that's how I think of Grace, but I guess you can't just go and decide that, and Grace wants a proper ceremony. I can't deny her that." I laughed. "I can't deny her anything."

"I know what you mean." Dad said, returning my smile. "And Tony, please feel free to talk to me of anything. I am your father, that's what I'm here for."

"I know." I said and I sat down opposite him. "Did you ever actually consciously decide to marry Mom?"

"Other than being forced into it by her old-fashioned grandfather who wouldn't see descendents of his born outside of wedlock?" Dad asked in amusement.

"Well yeah." I replied.

"I planned to marry Essie as soon as I knew she loved me in return." He stated. "In fact I gave her a ring on her eighteenth birthday."

"And engagement ring?" I asked intrigued, I'd never heard this story.

"It was a promise of an engagement. Something to show that we were serious about each other but not yet ready for the commitment of marriage. We were after all still in school." He said with a wink.

"Of course." I said with a laugh. "So did it ever become a real engagement ring?"

"Yes. Although Essie decided that when we were in Volterra. She declared that I was her fiancé. It was partially to do with her protection, but otherwise it was what we would have done having left school and we would have been starting out on our life together."

"So Mom proposed to you?" I translated.

"It was a mutual proposal." Dad said with a smile. "Then there was the proposal when Essie was pregnant with you and Liza. Having realised she wouldn't accidentally fursplode she knew she could wear her ring on her finger and so I proposed at the picnic table in the back yard of the Cullen House."

"I need to think about that." I mused.

"About what?" Dad asked with a frown.

"The perfect place to propose. Somewhere special to Grace and me, but nowhere public. Grace wouldn't like that full stop and the last thing we need is to be papped. Comes with marrying a famous author I guess. Especially when you're the inspiration for one of the main characters." I said with a grin.

"I hadn't thought of that." Grace said, as she came back into the library. "Do you really think they'll gate crash the wedding?" She directed that at Dad as she sat next to me and took my hand.

"Not if they have no prior knowledge." He stated. "Have you considered elopement?"

"Not funny." I said.

"You could have a wedding in Wyoming." Dad stated. "It will be legally binding but no news will filter out before hand because it won't be open to human eyes. Other than that of family of course."

"It would be at the vampire court?" Grace asked.

"The VCAC HQ, but vampire court is sufficient."

"I'll have to think of this from all angles." Grace said. "Weigh up all the pros and cons."

"Of course." Dad said.

"And I need to get in touch with Alice, I hear she's the wedding planner in the family." Grace said with a smile. "And Marlin too, she's a whiz at organising right?"

"She is." Dad agreed. "Although you may wish to wait a while if you want her to help you."

"Of course. She's going through a lot right now." Grace said sadly.

"And if you can wait until the summer I wouldn't underestimate the skills of your future sister-in-law of organising a wedding to die for." Dad remarked.

Grace giggled and then sobered.

"You got to be worried though." She said. "About Marlin I mean. She's your sister right, and she got all this to deal with."

"I am worried." Dad admitted. "However Will is seeing her through this. There is only so much comfort a brother can give…"

"There's stuff you can understand and Will can't though." I stated.

"Yes. However Marlin will come to me when she wants my advice, Will is the one she seeks comfort from."

"I could do with your wise wisdom now Big Brother." Marlin said in Trailax as she entered the library from the stairs.

"Of course Little Sister." Dad replied.

"We'll leave you to it." I said, making to leave.

"No." Marlin said. "Stay a moment, your prospective might be useful. You have both met Kyelax I believe?"

"How do you know?" I asked, suspecting Masen had been prying again.

"Prue told me." Marlin replied. "She seemed to think it was information to trade, but I had none in return."

"Right." I said. "Well yeah, we found out who Kyelax is. She's Marcia who works down in the Diner."

"I know." Marlin said with a nod.

"You should go meet her." I stated.

"I think I should allow Olwen to smooth the path there if what Prue said of Kyelax' reaction to me being a vampire is anything to go by." Marlin stated.

"Her reaction was down to her thinking we were trying to discredit the great Magarax." I explained. "I think she'd have a fan girl moment if she actually met you."

"Possibly. I suppose she did grow up with tales of me." Marlin mused.

"And she knows they're all real. She's the story keeper of her generation." I stated.

"That's right." Marlin said. "I will have to ask Olwen more about her. I don't want to scare Kyelax, but I would like to know her."

"She is your granddaughter." Dad said, putting a comforting hand on her arm. "Of course you will know her."

"Thank you brother." Marlin said, hugging him. "You're confidence is greatly welcomed."

Grace and I retreated to the pool at that point, there was no use us sticking around for the brother-sister pep talk, we'd given all the info we could for the moment. We spent the rest of the morning in the pool then went back to the Stables for lunch. In the afternoon Grace worked on her writing while Prue helped me out in the garden.

"Why does it always seem like there's something to do?" She complained as she pulled weeds out of the flowerbed.

"That's the trouble with gardens, they need constant attention, and that's a plant not a weed." I said as she went to pull out the main feature of that particular bed.

"Oh right." She said, and moved on to a dandelion.

"I thought you were on a farm for six years." I observed.

"I was. But for most of that time I was in a druggy haze and hello, scarecrow, I never said anything about actually growing things." She growled as she tackled a particularly stubborn weed.

"I see."

"Yeah. So I'm not that good at this gardening thing." She said, giving up with trying to yank it out and using a trowel instead.

"Then I hope you're a quick learner because I was thinking of putting in a couple of vegetable plots, thought it would be something interesting for Billie. Liza and me had a plot when we were kids. There's nothing tastier than veg you've grown yourself."

"It's something you can do with Billie. You're her brother, I'm just the baby sitter." Prue stated.

"You're more than that to her." I said. "But maybe you're right, I should have something with her. I guess I just haven't thought about it."

"It can't be easy to form a sibling bond with her when she's so much younger than you and you're all moved out now." Prue reasoned.

"Yeah. I guess I'm more like a uncle to her than a brother given our age difference."

"It'll be better when she's older." Prue stated.

"Yeah."

"And that's not gonna be too long." Prue observed. "Like eight years right?"

"Right."

"Then she'll be a free baby-sitting service for you." Prue said in a teasing voice.

I chuckled.

"God. Can you imagine me a dad?" I mused.

"Well I don't think you'd make a bad father." Prue said seriously. "And you know to my mind you are twenty eight, it's about time you and Grace settled down and got busy. I want some nieces and nephews before I die."

"I notice there's plurals there." I observed.

"Well you're a twin and now we know twins run in Grace's family so that boosts the likelihood that you and Grace would have twins. And whatever, I don't see you two settling on just the one kid, or even two. You're the type who could have a bus full of kids and make it look effortless."

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now Liza, I see her being a one kid kind of person. Just the one she'd dote on and spoil rotten, but you'll have a football team." Prue said firmly.

"Like Uncle Harry?" I asked.

"Who?"

"You met some of his kids on the Res. He's got seven, six boys and a girl. She's the youngest." I stated in case it would jog her memory.

"I bet the girl's spoilt." Prue said with snort.

"Who Ariana? Like you wouldn't believe." I said with a grin. "But she's good people, especially when she gets together with Marie Dwyer. They're just cousins and a year apart in age, but they've earned the name of the terrible twins."

"They sound like hell raisers, I'll have to meet them." Prue said with a grin.

"You can in the summer. We all go to La Push and Billie will want you to go with her." I stated.

"I'll look forward to it."

I nodded and we carried on gardening for a while.

"Tony, thank you." Prue said after an hour of working in mostly silence.

"For what?" I asked.

"For distracting me for an hour. Last thing I want to do is discuss the fact that I'm nowhere near actually getting to Tibbi." She said. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait." I said. "Jane will send him once he's free."

"I hope so."

I tapped Prue's shoulder.

"I should go wash up and start on dinner." Prue said, standing with her back to me before she headed into the house.

I didn't follow her, she wanted to be alone.

I finished up in the garden before I went into the house just in time for dinner. At least Prue sat with us, but she was making it clear she wasn't gonna discuss her feelings. The Tibbi box was sealed up tight now until she saw him again. Grace was a little worried about it, but I assured her it was a coping mechanism and if it helped Prue function it was for the best.

Then time just seemed to fly with only a few things worth mentioning. Marlin got to meet Kyelax and they were now on firm speaking terms. They were close to being family. They even worked out that Kyelax was in the Smithsonian at exactly the same time as Marlin was there and if Marlin hadn't turned up Olwen would still be stuck in the obelisk. Marlin was the catalyst that Kyelax and the rest of her family hadn't factored into the spell. After they had discussed everything supernatural and mundane, Kyelax decided that she was gonna be nothing but Marcia from now on and settle in Olympic Pines with Gray. Well with Marlin and Olwen alive and well the role of story keeper wasn't needed anymore. Olwen and Marlin could keep the story for themselves.

Prue threw herself into her work with Billie. She was adamant not to think of Tibbi and found other distractions, like keeping a correspondence with Judy who was starting to enjoy her life as a werewolf after the initial shock of the pains of changing had started to wear off. She was looking forward to the new moon and having the night off and was planning to do nothing but have a nice hot bath and a full nights sleep.

Ferguson was wrapping up his human affairs. He announced his retirement, signed Eloise up as the senior partner and was 'retiring to Florida'. In reality Jane was gonna keep him close to the HQ until she was sure he could be trusted at night. I had to travel down to Wyoming in time for the full moon to control him. Jane had people working on the Eclipse research to see if a cure could be found for the wolf virus, and although some, like Judy, might not want it, there was plenty of others who would.

Liza was of course coming home for Spring Break. She had news for us, but wanted to tell us in person. It would have been a lot better if she just told us, but said it was too sensitive for any form of communication other than face to face. It would have been better if she hadn't said anything since the only clue she gave us was that it had something to do with Simon and that the press couldn't find out. It was driving me crazy.

Olwen finally got control of the fury of winter, or the little winter spirit as we had to call it now, and was ready to go back to Hunter. We hadn't told him yet, it was gonna be a surprise. I was gonna drop her down to the Res in the morning, but until then Grace and me had Rose Cottage to ourselves.

"It's nice in here." She said as we snuggled on the rug in front of the open fire.

"This was a wedding present from Esme to Bella and Edward. A private place away from the house for the newly weds." I explained, kissing at her ear.

"So your great grandparents…" She began and trailed off, pulling away from me.

"Had sex here? Yeah. And Masen and Layla. Mom and Dad too. Possibly Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake when they were looking for somewhere quiet off the Res." I said with a shrug.

"But doesn't that make you feel a little… Uneasy?" Grace whispered.

"Why?" I asked. "How many generations of Pearsons have lived at the Stables? They've all had to work toward making the next generation right?"

"I…I guess." Grace said, still seeming a little off.

"I bet you won't be thinking about anything but us in thirty seconds." I said, brushing my lips against hers.

"Really?" Grace asked.

"Definitely." I said and I began kissing down her body.

Grace giggled and moaned at the same time.

"Yes. Just us." She observed, as she pulled my lips back up to hers and lent back pulling me on top of her.

We had all our lives ahead of us, so much time to think about other people, and other problems. But tonight there was just Grace and me, and everything was perfect.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read, but just before you go a little more from Olwen…<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat watching my own image in the glass mirror that was so much better than polished bronze. I could see myself clearly and Mama behind me as she braided my hair into the special coils every girl hoped her mama would be around to do. My Mama had not been around when I came of age, not that I found any man worthy of me. Now I had found a man worthy, and I had found Mama again, this would be wonderful.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mama asked in our language the world no longer knew.

I looked on her face that looked as young as my own, but she was Mama as I had seen her last. I felt like that girl who had only seen six winters, cuddling with Kyelax beneath the furs as Mama told us stories of her travels to Mon, the land where the druids were trained.

"I wish you could have done this for Kyelax." I said sadly. "I should have done this being her oldest female relative but I was consumed by that spirit…"

"Shhhh…" Mama said, placing a cold hand to my cheek and kissing the other one. "You are in control now. You did well to live as its slave for as long as you did. Kyelax lived a happy life without me there, but you my child, you…"

"I did not live." I said and felt a tear trail down my cheek, it was nice to feel it warm again.

"But now you can." Mama said, giving me her special smile. "And Hunter is a good man. I have known him since the day he was born and I know this to be true."

"Hunter is a very good man, but he thinks I only saw the stone man. I will go to him now and hope he will forgive me. Thank you for the words in English." I stated.

"I will help you with whatever you need my daughter, my beloved first. Olwen I am here for you." Mama assured me.

"Thank you Mama." I said and there were new tears in my eyes.

"How beautiful you look." Mama sighed as she turned me to her so she could look at me.

"But I cry and my face is blotched with red." I said, wiping at my tears.

"You are beautiful my girl." Mama said, placing her cold hand beneath my chin and kissing my lips. "You are human."

"Almost human." I said with a sad smile, the spirit would always be part of me, even if I controlled it now.

"I should go now." I said, standing up.

"Call me as soon as you can." Mama said, placing her hands on my arms and looking up at me. "You remember how I showed you to use your phone?"

"Yes Mama I remember well. You explain it better than Kyelax… Marcia. That's the name she wants now?" I asked.

"Yes. Marcia is happy to keep that name and be with her Gray." Mama said with a happy smile, she was happy for her granddaughter to have a good life.

I nodded and took a deep breath before smiling.

"I'm going now." I stated. "Tony will take me in his truck and leave me at a place I can walk. I will phone Mama, but I may be busy."

"I hope you're busy." Mama said with a wide smile. "Can I perform the blessing before you go?"

"You want to give me the blessing Mama?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course my daughter. It is the will of our people." She stated.

"Our people." I echoed sadly as I dropped to my knees before Mama and dropped my head.

Mama performed the blessing and kissed my cheek before fastening the white flowers in my hair. I stood and I was ready.

"I wish you a long and happy life my daughter. May the gods look favourably on you this day."

I hugged Mama tightly and stepped away.

"Farewell Mama. May the gods look favourably on you too."

We parted and Tony was waiting outside the white house. He opened the door of his truck and I climbed inside the metal beast. The seat was soft and I sat in eager anticipation, my hand about the medallion Hunter had entrusted to me despite my poor treatment of him, as the miles became nothing beneath the wheels of this growling thing.

We drove to the place where the sea took over every sense and Tony stopped. He pointed to a red house and I got down from the truck.

"Thank you Tony." I said solemnly.

"No problems Olwen, but remember, you owe Grace a story for this." He stated.

"When I have the story I will tell her." I promised.

"Ok. Well I'll hang around First Beach for half hour, you just call me if you need back up." He stated.

I nodded.

"Then good luck with Uncle Hunter. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You know what?" He observed. "Today is the equinox, it's more or less the first day of spring."

"The snows should be thawed by now." I stated.

"Exactly." Tony said with a grin. "Now go to Hunter. He won't be disappointed to see you."

"Thank you." I said and closed the door.

I turned and walked toward the red house. My heart was beating greatly as I walked up to the door. I knocked, just as Mama had showed me. I waited until Hunter opened the door.

He looked at me and a smile spread across his face, the words Mama gave me left my head as he reached out a hand and brushed my cheek.

"Olwen." He said softly, then he took me in his arms, hugging me, his scent surrounding me so deliciously as my body began to warm.

I was shocked in my mind, he was mad with me. I was sure he was mad. I had to explain about my slavery to the little spirit who claimed to be bigger than it was.

Hunter stepped back and looked at me with worry.

_Did I over step a boundary?_ I heard his whispering voice in my mind.

_What?_ I thought in return, still lost.

_I… Well I'm sorry I hugged you. I was just so happy you're finally here._ He stated._ I've been waiting and waiting, nobody told me you'd come to me today. I would have worn something a little more formal… Kinda like you're wearing._ He said, his green eyes travelling over my dress and the flowers in my hair.

_You are not angry with me?_ I asked.

_Why would I be angry?_ He returned with a frown.

_Because I shunned you._ I said, dropping my head in shame.

_Well from what I heard you didn't have much choice. That spirit thing was threatening you. I felt its power once when I was looking for you. I know why you wanted to keep away. But now your mom has helped you and you can be around me. You've come back to get what's yours._ He said, and held up his left arm, my father's band was about his wrist.

He knew more than I thought. Mama had told him much and I frowned slightly as I looked up into his eyes.

"You know what is?" I asked in the English, pointing to the band at his wrist, then the medallion about my neck.

"Marriage." He replied in Trailax.

I looked at him in shock, wondering who had taught him.

"Marlin." He stated, the name Mama used in this modern time.

"You want?" I asked.

He said something to me in a language I had never heard before as he brushed his hands through my hair.

_That's Quileute._ He informed me. _It means, you have my heart forever and always. I'm tied to you marriage or not._

I nodded and placed my hand to his cheek. Then I reached up to the leather cord about my neck and pulled it over my head. I then reached up and he had to duck his head so I could slip it about his neck.

"I return to you this promise and complete our bond." I said, and kissed his cheek before stepping back.

He stood still for a moment, then reached to his wrist and pulled off my father's band. He placed it on my left wrist and repeated my words in a clumsy fashion. He'd never heard them before, but he was determined to get them right for me. He then placed a kiss to my cheek stood up to his full height, he was a lot taller than I had realised.

_Now we are bonded._ I thought, taking up his hands and kissing them. _I am yours._

_And I'm yours._ He said and kissed my lips. _And if we're married I think you should come meet my parents._ He said with a worried smile.

_Your parents?_ I really hadn't thought of him having any, but of course he had some.

_Yeah, they're in here. We were watching the game, well me and Dad were watching the game, Mom's reading while complaining how she's always been outnumbered, Essie was more of a dude than a girl._ He stated, then he took my hand and pulled me into the house and into a small room crammed with chairs and a man and a woman I didn't know.

I didn't know them, but the man looked like he could be Hunter's brother, he didn't look old enough to be his father, although there was something old in his dark eyes. The woman had bronze hair, the same colour as Tony's mother who was Hunter's sister, but she too looked so young. There was a feeling from her and I knew she was a living stone man. She was Hunter's mother and the man was a wolf, Tony told me they stopped ageing when they hit their prime, much as I had. The man was Hunter's father, although he looked the same age. That should be no shock, I looked the same age as Mama.

"Mom, Dad, this is Olwen." Hunter announced, holding my hand as he presented me.

They both looked up at me.

The man stood and said something with a grin as he ruffled Hunter's hair and took my hand and shook it. His hand was warm like Hunter's hand and I realised this was a trait of the wolf men as well as the living stone men.

"I no understand." I stated. "Too fast talk."

_Can you understand me?_ I heard a woman's voice in my head and I looked into the warm brown eyes of Hunter's mother.

I nodded.

_Jake was teasing Hunter, saying that we were starting to think you weren't real. It's good to finally meet you._ She said, placing her hands on mine and she smiled at me.

_Thank you._ I thought in return.

_Mom can only send her voice, she can't hear your thoughts._ Hunter stated.

I nodded and then I thought.

_Tony helped Grace and me hear each other._ I stated.

_I'm not as powerful as Tony._ Hunter said softly.

I nodded again then turned to his parents, searching my limited English.

"Happy to meet you much." I stated. "Olwen daughter Marlin."

"Marlin's daughter?" Hunter's mother gasped.

I nodded.

"How?"

I thought of that, but I didn't have enough English. There was a word that didn't explain, but could be used.

"Magic." I stated with a firm nod.

Hunter's mother frowned, then Hunter spoke to his parents quickly. I realised he was telling them my story. Who told him?

"Tony." Hunter stated, turning to me_. Tony told me a lot of things._

_He is a good man._ I observed. _He showed me back to Mama despite the great hurt I caused him._

_What great hurt?_ Hunter asked, his attention turning to me now, his parents forgotten for a moment.

_I killed his Grace._ I said sadly._ But he has healing in his blood, it worked, but she needed venom too. I thought she become stone man, but she became living stone man. It is the magic healing in his blood. In your blood too. It stops the vampire poison having all control._

_You mean that Grace isn't a fluke? We could make more half vamps?_ Hunter asked.

_If enough healing blood was given to the intended_. I stated.

Hunter frowned and then shook his head.

_We'll talk about this later. _He decided._ And really it worked out for the best. Tony always worried about having to turn Grace. It was one of his biggest nightmares, caught between wanting her to stay warm and wanting her forever. In that moment of emergency that Tony had to save Grace he found a way to keep her warm and keep her forever. It was serendipity, not tragedy._

_I don't know that word serendipity. It doesn't translate._ I stated.

_It means when something good comes out of an accident. Grace getting shot was bad, but her coming out of it half-vamp is good._ He explained.

_I see._

Hunter's mother said something and he replied before placing his arm about my waist.

_Let's go somewhere more private to talk._ He said.

_I'll see you later. _Hunter's mother said. _And my name in Nessie, Hunter said I should tell you. I'll ask Tobias to teach me some Trailax and then we can communicate._

"Tobias teach me English." I whispered, hugging her.

_Yes. He's good at teaching languages._ Nessie said, tapping my back one last time before stepping away.

"Happy to meet you." Hunter's father said as he engulfed me in a hug too. "Go with Hunter." He added and guided me back to my husband.

I took Hunter's hand and nodded, then I looked to Hunter waiting.

_Do you want to go for a walk?_ He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Hunter smiled, before he said goodbye to his parents and then led me from the house.

_Can you run fast now?_ He asked.

_I can, but don't want to invoke the little spirit unless I have to._ I replied.

_Then we'll drive._ He said and led me to the side of the house where there was a truck similar to Tony's.

He opened the door and helped me inside before he climbed in the side with the wheel for steering.

"Seat belt." He said firmly and reached across me to take hold of the black belt by my head that he pulled about me to restrain me.

I felt myself panic.

_It's for protection for if we crash._ He said and pulled a restraining belt about himself.

Then he started the beast and we were travelling much faster than Marcia or Tony or even Mama. It was magnificent this speed, close to running with the small winter spirit in full possession. Hunter grinned at me and pressed a button, the windows slid down and the wind came in to whip around us. I laughed at the feeling and pushed my head closer to the hole, I closed my eyes, enjoying the air as it moved over my face, the smell of the sea and the pines. The small rain in the air.

"It feels so good." I murmured. "So cool and refreshing."

Hunter didn't understand, but he was smiling at me and I turned a smile on him before moving closer and daring to place a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head and I caught his lips instead. He pulled away and smiled before turning back to the road before he wrapped his fingers around mine and I leant my head to his shoulder because it felt right.

He stopped and got out, although the engine still panted. I went to follow.

_We're not there yet._ He informed me as he walked to the trees and moved some aside until there was a space to move the truck through.

He moved the truck through then got out again to put the trees back.

_We like to keep this place secret so we can just be ourselves._ He stated as he guided the truck onto a very steep hill. _It's one of the places we can go and not have to stay 'human', because us wolves are competitive and love to show off._

_Show off what?_ I asked with excitement.

_Now that would be telling._ He said and he winked at me and I smiled widely, until we crested the hill and then I felt awe.

_My lake._ I realised.

_Our lake._ Hunter said.

_Of course._ I replied, _What's mine is yours._

_I didn't mean in that way._ He said. _This lake belongs to the Quileute shapeshifters, but you're my imprint so you can stay here as long as you want. I can't take the truck further than this, but I can carry you if you have no objections._

_Or we could walk. It won't take long. The modern time word I think you would say half an hour._ I stated.

_I guess it won't take long and the walk would be nice._ Hunter mused.

"Yes." I agreed, I knew that English word.

"How much English you know?" He asked as we strolled along the shore of the lake holding hands.

"Little." I stated. "Kyelax." I paused and smiled. "Marcia teach me. She not good with Trailax. She terrible teacher of English. But she young."

"Your language lost?"

"Mostly." I said and sighed.

Hunter stopped and placed his hand to my cheek.

_Back in your time, if you married a warrior from another tribe you would have become part of his tribe right?_ He asked.

_Yes._ I agreed.

_Then my people are your people. You're Quileute now, but we will also remember your Trailax roots._ He stated.

_Our children will know their mother tongue?_ I asked.

_Children?_ Hunter asked looking shocked before he covered his reaction and nodded his head. _Yes. You'll teach them your language and they'll know about your people. But don't ever think you're alone. We're together now, we'll never be alone._

_Never._ I agreed as I threw my arms about him and hugged him dearly before I placed my trembling lips to his, and I felt the fire within and the trembling desire to know more of him.

He lifted me into his arms and began to run fast, like I could if I called on that small impostor who would always inhabit me. I loved this moving fast and I clung to Hunter, gazing up at his face as the sky sped above him. I felt the smile spread on my face and it had been a long time I had smiled in this manner. I had been a child.

Hunter stopped and placed me upon the floor at the door of my house. I looked at it and then turned back to Hunter and smiled in thanks before pulling him inside. There was a difference, there were modern blankets upon my bed pallet.

_I've been staying up here from time to time in case you came here._ He stated.

I nodded then reached past him and released skins that covered the door. We were plunged into darkness, but light flared from a lantern that worked from the strange electricity power that seemed almost magic. I smiled at Hunter, placed my hand to his cheek and kissed his lips before I stepped back and pulled at the strings of my gown until I was able to pull it over my head. I pulled off my trousers and looked at him expectantly.

He didn't move to undress himself. His green eyes were wide as he looked at me, his breathing a little unsteady as he stepped closer and he placed a light hand to my cheek, and then it trailed down the length of my body. Then he placed his hands back to my face and looked down into my eyes.

_Just making sure you're real._ He said.

I smiled, placing my hand over his with questions in my eyes.

_I've just dreamed of this moment so often that I can't believe it's actually happening._ He explained.

_Life is just dreaming and now we dream together_. I said, taking his hand and placing it down to my breast. _And in my dream you are naked too._ I added, reaching to the bottom of his tunic._ Just like the day we met._

He chuckled and then stepped back for a moment to remove his clothes. I smiled and stepped to him this time, leaving enough room to run my fingers over his chest, the perfect sign that he was truly a warrior. I looked up into his eyes and placed my hands to his cheeks, moving one to the back of his head so I could pull his face to me and kiss him deeply, his warmth and scent making me dizzy. I was floating, almost falling, I would have if his wonderful hot hands didn't support me.

I pulled away for a moment, looking up at him as I felt the warmth through my body. I placed my hands to his shoulders and moved him quickly until he was lying on the pallet and I was cradled atop him, kissing him frantically, happy that we were moving toward this experience I had shunned in my life. I had found a worthy husband and now I was his and he was mine.

His hands were rough with work, but felt strangely soft as they glided over my skin to ignite me inside. He whispered to me in words of his ancient language and although I didn't understand, I knew the sentiment, it was apparent they were words of love. I whispered my own words, moving my hands and kissing him until I was somehow beneath him and then it was the thing I had always thought about but never experienced, and it hurt.

Hunter pulled away for a moment, looking at me with shock.

_You're a virgin?_ He asked.

_I found no men worthy in my time_. I stated. _There's only one to fit that role. You._

_You should have said._ He said and kissed my forehead._ It'll be ok in a moment. Just breathe and the pain will pass._ He whispered, stroking back my hair.

As I looked up into his eyes I knew what he said was true. I breathed and the pain passed and then we were moving once more and what I felt was good, it was bliss. I was floating with my Hunter and I could see our future together. It was warm and it was beautiful. Finally I could live.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Gloria Telford had heard Olympic Pines was small, and had always got that impression if she ever stopped off for something to eat when she was taking her family travelling in the furthest reaches of the state. What she hadn't realised was that even though the town centre was small, one diner, a couple of stores, two pubs and the municipal buildings, there was a lot of big properties outside of town, out in the forest. She hoped she didn't have to search them, but so far she couldn't see any house named Tregarran Hall in the few streets that surrounded the town square.<p>

Gloria's detective skills had got her this far, there was only one family called Black listed in Olympic Pines and their address was Tregarran Hall. That was it, not Zip Code to enter into the Sat-Nav, no street name either to narrow it down. She was surprised they'd even listed the Tregarran.

"Looks like we'll have to ask for directions." She said and looked at her son Devon on the booster seat beside her.

He looked at her with pleading dark eyes; he would prefer not to go where there were strangers.

"We won't be in there long and you want to find Billie don't you?" Gloria asked with encouragement.

Devon nodded.

"Then come on honey, I'll do all the talking." She said and ruffled his hair.

Devon giggled and smiled.

"There's my good boy." She said as she unclipped his seatbelt and he climbed out the driver's side after her.

She took his hand, at five years of age he was getting too big to carry now, and they crossed the street to the village store that seemed to sell just about everything. A bell chimed as they entered the store. There was a long aisle, magazines on one side, tinned goods on the other, this led to the counter where a woman close to Gloria's own age was serving.

"Would you like a drink?" Gloria asked Devon and led him to the chiller to choose because it would be wrong to ask for directions and not buy anything.

Devon pointed to a carton of juice and Gloria took a juice box down. Devon looked at her for a long moment then pulled on her sleeve until she lowered her ear to his mouth.

"Can we get one for Billie too?" He whispered.

Gloria smiled; this was the reason why she was so determined to track Billie down. She made Devon want to talk; he'd never voluntarily spoken to her in a store like this before.

"Of course we can sweetie." Gloria said as she reached for another juice box.

She took them to the counter, Devon keeping a tight hold of her hand the whole time.

"Good morning." The woman said brightly.

"Morning." Gloria said with a smile.

"That'll be a dollar please." The woman said, still in that bright manner as she ran the juice boxes through the till.

Gloria handed over the money.

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Gloria said, and then took a breath. "You couldn't help me with some directions could you?"

"Sure. Where do you need to find?"

"A place called Tregarran Hall." Gloria said, although she wasn't certain she'd get lucky.

"Oh, yeah. That's up on Olympic Drive. Just drive on out of town and it's the first left turning you come to. Tregarran's pretty hard to find, their turning's not obvious. Just keep your eye out for the bright yellow mailbox covered in ladybugs. That's a new edition." The woman said in a way that suggested it was strange of the occupants of Tregarran Hall.

Devon was excited, Gloria could tell although he didn't say anything aloud, because ladybugs were promising. It was something Devon had shared with Billie.

"Thanks for the directions…" Gloria trailed off hoping for an introduction.

"Merial." The woman supplied.

"Thank you Merial. I'm Gloria."

"Well I hope you find you're way there. The Blacks are nice people. Essie's a good friend of mine." Merial stated with a smile.

"I'll be sure to mention you to her." Gloria promised.

"Thank you." Merial said with a smile. "Tell her we got a karaoke session coming up and not to forget it."

"I will." Gloria replied, wondering what it meant because it was obviously friend code.

"And who are you young man?" Merial asked, looking down at Devon over the counter.

Devon hid behind Gloria's arm.

"I see we have a shy one." Merial said, straightening up. "My Bobby was exactly the same at his age and now he owns and runs this store."

"You must be proud of him."

"Well the brains he got he could have done a whole lot more, but he's happy and making enough money to live so what more can a mother ask for." Merial observed as she reached into a jar on the counter and pulled out a lollipop and held it out to Devon. "There you go hon."

Devon peeked from behind Gloria's arm, but didn't reach for the lollipop, even though it was red, his favourite. Gloria took it instead and thanked Merial, then winced.

"I'll have to buy one for Billie." She said and pulled more money from her purse.

"Billie? Tony's little cousin? You just go ahead and take one for her too." Gloria said, and pulled out another red lollipop. "Tell her to come pay Mrs Keller a visit."

"I will." Gloria said, trying not to let her confusion show over why this woman was referring to Billie being Tony's cousin rather than his sister. "Thanks for everything." Gloria said quickly and led Devon from the store.

Back in the car Gloria handed Devon his juice box and lollipop, but he made no moves to open either.

"Don't you want them sweetie?" She asked.

"I'll have them with Billie." He said and held his hand out.

Gloria handed the other juice box and lollipop to him.

"Hold on to them tight sweetie, we'll soon see Billie." Gloria assured him.

"I know." Devon said and looked out the windshield expectantly.

Gloria bit her lip for a moment, and then started the minivan and pulled out onto the road and followed the directions Merial had given her. Olympic Drive turned out to be a very long two track road with trees leading down hill on one side and trees with the odd drive on the left hand side leading toward the distant mountains on the other. There was only one right turning that Gloria passed.

Gloria continued straight on trying to keep an eye out for the turn off but she really couldn't see it. She had to turn around when the road ended in the driveway of an old farm about a mile along from the right turning. She turned and was driving back down Olympic Drive with Devon on the side of the houses.

"Lady bugs!" He suddenly announced after about three miles. "That's Billie's house."

Gloria looked to her right and she saw the yellow mailbox with the ladybugs. Gloria stopped and had to back up a little so she could pull onto the drive. Then she started to manoeuvre along the long and winding single track through the trees until the eventually reached the clearing where Tregarran Hall stood.

"It's a castle." Devon whispered with awe.

"Sure looks that way hon." Gloria said, a little distracted as she pulled up alongside the steps. "Are you ready? This could very well be where Billie lives."

"I hope so." Devon whispered. "She was nice to me. She told me the ladybug song."

"Then let's go meet her." Gloria said with a smile as she unclipped his seatbelt, and this time he got out the passenger door and carried the two juice boxes and lollipops around to Gloria. They climbed the stone steps together.

There were double doors and a proper ring pull for the doorbell. Gloria pulled on it and chimes sounded somewhere in the house. Within a minuet the door was opened by a woman in her twenties with long ginger hair and the bluest eyes Gloria had ever seen.

"Can I help you stranger?" The woman asked.

"Is this the Black residence?" Gloria asked.

"It could very well be stranger." The woman said, giving her a level look.

"I'm looking for…" Gloria paused for a moment and thanked Merial once more for supplying her with a name. "Essie."

"Oh, Aunt Essie?" The woman said brightly. "Please, come wait inside and I'll fetch her for you."

The woman beckoned them into an enormous entrance hall with a coloured glass dome over head. There was a long bench either side that run below frosted glass, and there were doors visible beyond the glass. At the other end of the hall was a grand staircase with arches either side. Gloria felt impressed as she looked around at these grand surroundings.

"Have a seat stranger friend and I will fetch Aunt Essie shortly." The woman said, indicating the bench and then she was off up the stairs calling out for Essie as she went.

Gloria and Devon sat on the bench, waiting for somebody to come greet them.

Then another woman who looked somewhere in her late twenties was descending the stairs and suddenly Gloria felt a wave of hope. The woman was clearly of Native American descent, but she had that strange bronze hair Billie had. Devon noticed too because he made excited noises when he saw her hair.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Sorry?" Gloria asked pausing as she got to her feet.

"Well you seem to know my name, but I don't know yours." The woman observed as she came to a stop near them. "Who are you?"

"Gloria Telford." Gloria said, standing up straight and holding her hand out.

"Essie Black." The woman said and shook Gloria's hand and now Gloria took note of how tall the other woman was, well over six foot. "But apparently you already know that. How do you know my name?"

"Sorry, I used it to blagg my way in." Gloria admitted. "I'm really looking for Billie."

"There's no Billie here." Essie said smoothly, but Gloria could see the worry in her brown eyes.

"Please." Gloria said. "My son Devon is a friend of hers. We've been trying to find her."

"You're looking in the wrong place." Essie said in a soothing, steady voice and Gloria felt a certainty descend on her that she was looking in the wrong place.

"Billie!" Devon cried excitedly and run toward the stairs where a girl was running down them.

She looked a lot like Billie's older sister possibly. She couldn't be Billie herself, she looked at least a year or two older than Gloria remembered from December, but then Devon had called her name and he never talked to anyone.

"Devon you are here?" Billie said in amazement as she reached the bottom of the steps and pulled him into a hug.

This Billie was as tall as Devon, but she'd been over a head shorter at Christmas. In fact Gloria had wondered if she had some form of growth defect, especially after witnessing how short her grown up sister Liza was. But this was obviously Billie and she'd obviously had a growth spurt.

"No growth spurt works like that." Gloria muttered because Devon had undergone his own growth spurt too, so Billie was even taller than she should have been.

"Great." Essie said, slapping her forehead with her hand. "Just what we need, another breach of the code."

"What?" Gloria asked, turning her attention back to Essie from where Devon was giving a juice box and a lollipop to Billie.

A tall blonde was hovering around Billie protectively, she looked a lot like Grace Pearson but there was something definitely different about her.

"Tobias." Essie called and a moment later a man who also looked in his twenties appeared from behind one of the archways and came to stand beside Essie.

He just about came up to Essie's shoulder and he had thick curly dark hair that made his pale skin seem even paler. And his eyes, they were gold. Gloria thought it was a trick of the light at first, and hadn't Billie's brother and sister both had light hazel eyes, but no, this man had gold eyes and he looked like he didn't get enough sleep. There was something infinitely old in his eyes and Gloria felt it hard to look away as she tried to figure out what it was.

Then he turned to Essie and they looked at each other for a very long moment as if they were holding a conversation, but they weren't saying anything. Finally the man took a deep breath and turned back to Gloria.

"I am Tobias Black." He said, and even in those few words Gloria could hear the well-cultured tones. "Welcome to Tregarran Hall. It is with great pleasure that we welcome you, and it is a great happiness that you managed to find us. Billie speaks often of your Devon. We would have returned her to the playschool, however there are reasons we cannot. One of those I think you have already noticed, we will explain all to you for we are left with no other choice."

Gloria nodded.

Essie gave a sad smile, then walked over to where Billie and Devon were sat on the bottom stair drinking their juice. The blonde was leaning on the banister giving them space but also keeping an eye on them.

"Hey Baby, why don't you take Devon up to the playroom?" Essie asked as she crouched down to Billie's level.

"Can I Mommy?" Billie asked in excitement.

"Of course Baby. That's what you do when you have a friend over." Essie said as she stroked back Billie's hair then kissed her forehead.

Billie giggled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you Mommy." She cooed then let go and jumped to her feet. "Come on Devon, come see my playroom." She added taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "It's up the stairs this way."

Billie led Devon up the stairs and the blonde followed them.

"She's the nanny." Gloria said aloud when she realised.

"That's right." Tobias said. "Her name is Prue and she is the sister of our daughter-in-law Grace."

"Grace Pearson got married?" Gloria asked in shock. "To the guy she based Brody on and nobody knows? How the heck did you keep that one under wraps?"

"By knowing people in the right places." Tobias said with a smile and it was very charming, and although he looked much too young for her Gloria felt herself flush.

"So shall we go through to the sitting room? We can talk in there." Essie said giving Gloria a smile that seemed to say, I know, he's charming, and he's all mine.

Essie and Tobias turned and held each other's hands as they led Gloria through the archway on the left and through a door into a room that was filled with armchairs, sofas and coffee tables.

"Please, take a seat." Essie said, indicating an armchair while she sat in the love seat opposite.

"Would you care for some refreshments?" Tobias asked.

"Yes please." Gloria said.

"I will see to it shortly." Tobias said with a bow and he disappeared through another door at the far end of the room.

"How did you find us?" Essie asked.

"It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Gloria admitted. "All I had to go on was the fact that your surname is Black and I remembered Tony said you came from Olympic Pines. I looked it up in the directory, but only had Tregarran Hall as your address. I had to ask for directions in town and I don't think I would have found the turning if it hadn't been for the mailbox."

"It seems like an awful lot to go through to track down a kid your son played with only once, well twice if you count the toy store Christmas time. That's hardly anything to base a friendship on, especially when they live so far apart." Essie observed, and Gloria felt like she was being interviewed somehow.

"As things stand I'd be willing to relocate to Olympic Pines." Gloria said in all seriousness. "Devon is not so good at making friends. He's so shy around other kids. In fact the only kid I've ever seen him interact with, unless he's forced to, is Billie. That's even counting his own siblings. He also has selective mutism; he won't speak to anyone but me, and Billie. Oh he did whisper to your other daughter too, Liza is it? Wait, how can you have kids as old as Liza and Tony, you don't look a day over thirty?" Gloria gasped as it just occurred to her.

"Very good genes." Essie said with a smile. "I'll have to explain all because if you really think Devon will benefit from knowing Billie I won't deny you that chance, but there's a few things we have to tell you before you really make that decision."

"Like what?" Gloria asked.

"Let's just wait until Tobias gets back with the drinks." Essie said with a nervous smile.

=/=/=/=

Devon wasn't sure about leaving Mommy to go upstairs, but Billie was pulling him up the stairs and she was strong like a grown up. Besides it was Billie, and she'd taught him the ladybug song and had known how to read the bug book.

At the top of the stairs there were big olden day pictures like Devon had seen in books and in films. He managed to stop Billie and pointed up at them. She looked at him, then at the pictures.

"Those are very old." She said. "Old as this house. It is my ancestors. That one looks like Daddy and that one looks like Auntie Marlin only in old clothes that are all floaty and flouncy. But I don't like dresses, they're for girls."

"You're a girl." Devon said with a frown.

"I know. But I'm not a girly girl. I like mud and bugs and running. You can't do running in dresses like that." Billie said firmly.

Devon looked up at the picture of the pretty pale lady in the pretty pale dress.

"No." Devon said, shaking his head. "It would be hard to run."

"I would like a horse though." Billie said, pointing at the picture of the man on the horse. "I went riding with Gracie and it was fun. The horses run fast and you bump along. Have you been horse riding?"

Devon shook his head.

"My brothers and sisters went with Daddy but the horse was big and scared me." Devon murmured. "I fed the ducks with Mommy instead."

"Oh." Billie said, and frowned for a moment, but then she smiled. "I got a horse that is not scary at all. He's in the playroom. Come and see." She said and took Devon's hand and pulled him into a long hallway with doors on both sides. "And I can show you my table that Prue painted with a brownie that looks like me and loads of bugs. It's very good. Prue is good at drawing pictures. She's been teaching me. She's good at teaching."

"Who's Prue?" Devon asked.

"I am." A woman said from behind them.

Devon looked up at the tall woman with yellow hair who'd been downstairs. Devon didn't know she was following them and now he did he dropped his head and felt his mouth close. He wouldn't be able to talk at all, not in front of this person, not in front of anyone apart from Mommy and Billie. He let Billie drag him in through a door into a room as big as the playschool and filled with as many toys, but he was feeling quiet now with the presence of the lady and he stopped once he was inside the room.

Billie turned to him and frowned.

"Don't you want to see the playroom?" She asked.

Devon could barely nod.

"Hey Billie, why don't you take Devon over to see the rocking horse while I prepare you both some snacks." The lady said.

"Ok Prue." Billie said and she took Devon's hand and pulled him until he started to follow her over to the big horse in the corner.

Out of the corner of his eye Devon saw that the lady was now the other side of the room and concentrating on making snacks. Devon felt himself relax and now he was able to look up at the wooden horse mounted on runners.

"Has he got a name?" He asked.

"Equine." Billie said. "That means horse, my sister Liza named him. You want a ride?"

"It's very high." Devon said.

"Come on." Billie said, and somehow she managed to get Devon up on the horse as if she was a grown up.

She climbed up behind him and took hold of the handles.

"You must hold on or you'll fall off." Billie stated.

Devon nodded and there wasn't anywhere to put his hands except over Billie's. She moved her hands out a little and Devon put his hands in the spaces left.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Devon nodded.

Then the horse began to rock and it was scary at first but then Billie started singing a song about a horsy and Devon knew it. He sang it too and it wasn't as scary then. In fact it was a lot of fun and he wanted to stay on longer, but Billie wanted to show him other toys.

Billie had a lot of toys, although most of them came from her brother and sister when they were little. She was good at showing how they worked, and even how to make them more. She was good at telling stories using her teddies and dollies as the people, it was something Devon liked to do at home when his brothers and sisters were out. He was in the middle of telling a story to Billie when the lady interrupted.

"Snack time." She called, placing the tray down on a table.

=/=/=/=

"I hope you like iced tea." Tobias said as he placed a tray on the coffee table in front of Gloria. "And please help yourself to any of the goodies."

"They're all homemade." Essie added. "Tobias is a wonderful cook and Billie is picking up his talent. And thank goodness because I just make a mess in a kitchen."

Essie leaned forward and picked up her glass of iced tea and a cookie shaped like a spider. She bit off one of its eight blobby legs and chewed thoughtfully while she looked into Tobias' eyes. Again Gloria had that feeling that they were sharing a conversation as she reached out for the glass nearest her and picked up a butterfly bun, deciding to set aside the diet out of politeness.

"You're a nice size, you don't need to diet." Essie stated. "And yeah, we are having a secret conversation, we were determining the best way to tell you this. I mean it, if you don't want Devon to have anything to do with Billie after we tell you we'll understand, but you got to know that whatever we tell you right now you can't discuss with anyone outside of this house, not even your husband, because it could put your life in jeopardy. Olympia comes under our protection so we'd never harm you, but there are a few carnies crazy enough to flaunt the hunting laws if they thought the secret was at stake."

"What is it you need to tell me?" Gloria asked with a frown because she hadn't understood a word of that.

"Well, ok…" Essie took a deep breath, exchanged a long look with Tobias and then turned back to Gloria. "Billie is a lot younger than you might think."

"Is she advanced for her age?" Gloria ventured.

"You could say that." Essie said with a smile that quickly faded. "Billie is only eight months old. She was born November last year. When you first met her she was actually only a few weeks old."

"What? But…" Gloria trailed off. "I know there's that syndrome that causes children to age rapidly, but I thought that made them like old people in kids' bodies, not actually age rapidly, but on a normal scale. If that makes any sense."

"But Billie does age rapidly but on a normal scale." Essie replied. "As did Tony and Liza, and my mom."

"It runs in the family?" Gloria guessed.

"In a sense yes, but my kids age fast because Tobias is their father." Essie stated.

"Does it run in your family too?" Gloria asked Tobias.

"My children are the first to develop in this manner in my line." Tobias said gently and Gloria made a vague note in her head that he hadn't touched the food or drink that was on offer. "The reason being that I am the first vampire of my line."

"Oh right." Gloria said, then stopped and blinked as she realised what he had just said. "V-vampire?" She stammered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Tobias said and there was nothing in his face to suggest he was joking. "I am a vampire and Essie is hybrid of vampire, human and shapeshifter. That is how our children are half vampires. That is why Billie ages so rapidly."

"Oh dear. Does that mean she has a shorter life span?" Gloria asked in concern.

"No." Essie answered. "She'll grow until she's around seven, by which time she'll look as old as the twins and then she'll stop aging. Like I said, it's all in the genes how I can have kids as old as Liza and Tony."

"How do you expect me to believe all of this?" Gloria asked.

"You want proof." Essie said. "Ok. Well cause I'm Quileute as well as a half vamp I can do this."

She closed her dark eyes and then as Gloria watched all the colour leeched out of Essie's russet skin until she looked as pale as Tobias. When she opened her eyes they were now a light, animal gold. Just like Tobias's eyes.

"This is my vampire face." Essie said, and then the colour seeped back into her skin and the brown into her eyes. "But I prefer to be warm when I'm not out hunting."

"You hunt?" Gloria asked in concern.

"We have to." Essie said. "We are vampires and we need blood to survive. So we can either hunt animals to get it or we have to hunt humans. Which one would you prefer?"

"When you put it like that I guess it's ok." Gloria said. "You're not doing it for trophies."

"No. It's to survive the best way we can without becoming monsters." Tobias said solemnly, and there seemed to be a lot of history behind that statement.

"Did you ever?" Gloria began, but trailed off because the thought of that was just too horrible to think about.

"I'd like to tell you no." Tobias said in his gentle voice that now sounded heavy with guilt. "However I know that it would be detrimental later, you are a woman who appreciates the truth, no matter how dark."

Gloria nodded.

"I am very old Gloria, nearly three thousand years old to be exact." He stated without batting an eyelid. "For most of that time I was in subject to the Volturi. They were the biggest force for policing the vampire world and while I was with them I knew not there was another diet for our kind. I had to take humans until I learned there was another way and then I switched to that diet. I haven't willingly taken human blood since."

"Then you've taken it unwillingly?" Gloria realised.

"The transfer takes time." Tobias stated. "Sometimes there are accidents. But the less human blood you drink the easier it is to resist."

"It's like drugs?"

"Yes. However they are drugs you require to keep you alive. You merely have to find the more ethical substitute to keep you clean." Tobias stated.

"So how long have you been clean?" Gloria asked.

"Almost thirty years." Tobias replied. "Before that it was well over a hundred and I hope to beat that record by making it the rest of my existence."

"So why the slip up?" Gloria asked.

"I was taken prisoner, my memory stolen, all senses bar scent and taste taken from me. There was nothing but darkness and silence and no memories to fill the void. The only changing thing was that alluring scent and a moment of taste and heat, then back to nothing and the memory of the taste and the heat, craving it again in the cold and darkness." Tobias trailed off and he looked so very sad and old.

"It wasn't Tobias' fault." Essie said firmly taking his hand. "It was these two bitches trying to get back at me. They were trying to take over the Volturi and I was the only one who could read that they were up to something. They got rid of Tobias to try and drive me insane and discredit anything I said."

"Why didn't they just kill him?"

"Because if they weren't getting everyone to think I was crazy then bringing my Tobias back without any memory of me and drinking human blood again." Essie sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. It's all in the past. All you need to know is that when we're in our right mind we're as safe as any human."

"What about Billie?"

"Billie, she's a real good baby. She knows that it's wrong to drink human blood and she never even had transfusion blood like most half vamps. We started her straight on the animal blood." Essie said in a matter of fact way as if she were talking about a normal baby diet, like they'd started Billie on a strictly organic diet from the word go or something.

"Ok." Gloria said, and sat back while she thought. "And what about you? Are you ancient too?"

"I guess that would depend on how old you are." Essie said with a smile. "I'm fifty-one, I'll be fifty-two in October."

"You're three years older than me?" Gloria asked in amazement.

"Like I said, it's all in the genes." Essie said with a wide smile and Gloria couldn't help but smile back. "I've more or less looked this way since I was eighteen. Picked up a few scars along the way, but nothing I can't write off as cool battle scars."

"But you look older than eighteen." Gloria stated. "Definitely in your mid twenties."

"Well that's the Quileute in me. I was an uncertainty, part vampire, part wolf, but when I was born I seemed one hundred percent human. My mom and dad were gonna let me grow up in ignorance as a human and live a normal human life, but all that changed when I was eight." Essie trailed off dramatically.

"Why?" Gloria asked.

"I started needing blood." Essie said with a slight frown, but that quickly dissolved into a wry smile. "So my vamp side had shown through. Then there was only a matter of time before my wolf side made itself known, although I suppressed her for as long as I could. I was a little worried about what I might become being the first of my kind and all. But it all turned out for the best in the end. I'm perfectly wolf and vampire and then there's the me that's in the middle."

"Wolf. Shapeshifter." Gloria muttered picking out the different words Essie and Tobias had used. "As in a werewolf?"

"Yeah." Essie said with a shrug. "But I didn't want to use that word straight off the bat. You'd be surprised how much it gets met with revulsion. You tell someone you're part vampire and they're all, wow cool, you tell them you're part werewolf and the shy away from you with horror in their mind. And I know what they're thinking, god I wish I didn't." Essie said with dread, but then she frowned. "But you… you're different from other people. You're taking all this in your stride. You're of the opinion that you can't be ok with vampires if you're not ok with werewolves and vice-versa. You're finding all this very interesting. You have a very beautiful and understanding mind. It's hard stopping myself from reading it because you're so thoughtful."

"So you were reading my mind." Gloria observed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Essie said, looking like a kid caught out in a minor infraction. "I was just checking you out, making sure you weren't here to hurt Billie. And I also had to monitor how you were taking all this, you know, that you weren't about to freak out and run out of here and call the cops."

"Not that they'd believe me." Gloria stated.

"They wouldn't. But it would be logged and you'd get flagged up in HQ and then you'd be kept an eye on by the guard." Essie observed, matter of fact.

"The where and what now?"

"HQ is the base of operations for the VCAC guard." Essie stated.

Gloria still wasn't sure what Essie was talking about.

Tobias must have realised because he tapped Essie's hand lightly as if to say he was taking over proceedings.

"Several years ago we set up our own Government called the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. The guard ensure that our laws are kept. That no vampire hunts where they're not supposed to and also that the human populace remains largely unaware of our presence." He explained. "Individuals may be informed if deemed suitable, but then we must take responsibility if that human then informs others."

"Take responsibility how?" Gloria asked in fright.

"Face punishment for we wouldn't be able to clean up our mess due to our beliefs." Tobias said steadily.

"But others would clean up for you?" Gloria asked.

"We would have no choice in the matter but to let them." Tobias replied apologetically.

"Then I guess I won't tell anyone." Gloria said, not that she'd planned to anyway. "But what do I tell Devon?"

"Whatever you think best to keep him from sharing Billie's secret." Tobias said steadily. "He has no need to know of the supernatural side yet, merely that Billie has some syndrome that causes her to age fast and he must not share the news with others for Billie will feel embarrassed."

"Well he's not exactly gonna tell anyone." Gloria said sadly, so much for getting Devon to talk to people, now she had to ask him to keep secrets. "I'll have to give this some thought."

"Of course." Tobias said.

"But for our part we'd be happy for Billie to play with Devon." Essie said with a smile. "There's not many kids she gets to play with. Just her cousin Maurice, but he's a little younger than her."

"Like I said, I'll have to think about it." Gloria said.

"Ok." Essie said with a sigh. "We'll lead you up to the playroom just to see it, if you want to leave straight away it's up to you."

Gloria nodded and they all got to their feet.

=/=/=/=

Devon sat next to Billie eating a ham sandwich. It was good, especially with the milk and the cookies. It was like eating lunch in playschool sitting at the kid size table on the kid size stool. Billie was holding his hand again. He liked that because it made him feel brave, with Billie he could ride horses and slay dragons. He could even talk as long as he pretended the yellow hair lady wasn't in the room.

"I like your room." He said. "There's lots of space and lots of toys. It's like school."

"Yeah." Billie replied, kicking her foot against the leg of the chair. "But there's no other kids. Just me. And Maurice when Auntie Ebony lets him play with me. I like that you came to play with me today Devon. Are you my friend?"

"I give you a bug and you give me a bracelet." Devon said, holding up his wrist.

"You're wearing it." Billie said with a smile.

"You gave it to me." Devon said softly as he played with it.

"I got your bug here look." Billie said and she reached into the front pocket of her dungarees. "I always have it in my pocket unless I'm doing something that might make it lost."

Devon nodded and thought that the bug would be hard to take places, not like with the bracelet. Devon wondered how Billie had made the bracelet, could he make one too?

"Devon?" Billie called and Devon looked up at her and realised he'd gone into his head again.

"Billie?" He replied.

"Do you want to play now? I'll show you my fort." She said with a smile.

Devon shook his head.

"I'd like to do craft." He stated.

"Ok." Billie said and she grinned. "You can see my craft table. It is the one with the picture of me as a brownie that Prue painted."

Billie led Devon to the table where there was a picture of Billie and she looked like a fairy with pointy ears and pretty spider web wings. There were several insects that Devon could name and he thought the painting was very good.

"What do you want to do?" Billie asked. "Draw? Paint? Colour?"

"I want to make stuff." Devon stated.

"Ok." Billie replied and turned to the yellow hair lady. "Prue, can I have my craft box please?"

"Of course kid." Prue said and she got up from the corner where she was reading and got down a box full of drawers and placed it on the table. "No making a mess now or you'll have to clean it up."

"Yes Prue." Billie said with a wide smile while Devon looked down at the table until Prue went away.

"Why don't you talk to people?" Billie asked as she began opening drawers and pulling things out.

Devon shrugged. He didn't know how to tell Billie that it felt like his throat closed up if he tried to speak and it was the scariest thing in the world to make a sound never mind say a word. Only Mommy made him feel safe enough to talk, and now Billie did too. Otherwise he just couldn't talk.

"Does it make you frightened?" She asked. "Because I've been really frightened once and I couldn't speak. Is it like that?"

Devon nodded.

Billie hugged him tight.

"You shouldn't feel ascared Devon. You're very brave to talk to me. If you can talk to me you can talk to anyone." She stated.

Devon shook his head.

"You're not scary. You're my friend." He said firmly. "You are not scary. Who told you that?"

"No one." Billie said softly. "But lots of people are ascared of me cause I can hurt them when I'm upset. I take their strength."

"Is that like magic?" Devon asked with a frown.

"It's bad magic." Billie whispered.

"You can't do bad. Cause you're Billie. You're a good girl and you'll never do bad to me." Devon said firmly. "I want to be your friend always."

"And I'll be your friend always." Billie promised. "But you got to be brave and talk. Will you promise me? Even just a little?"

"I… I…" Devon began and then his throat closed and he couldn't talk.

"You are a big brave boy Devon. My big brave friend." Billie whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "You can talk. How about to someone smaller?"

Devon frowned.

"I will get Maurice. Will you talk to Maurice?" She asked.

Devon bit his lip he wasn't sure.

"Too late." Billie said and the door of the playroom opened and a woman with black hair came in with a baby in her arms.

The baby wriggled until she put him down and he run up to Billie and hugged her.

"Billie you are here." He said. "What are you doing cousin?"

"Maurice, this is my friend Devon. He's a big brave boy. Are you gonna say hello to him?" She asked.

Maurice turned to Devon and he was a lot shorter and was able to look into Devon's eyes even when he dropped his head. Then Devon thought about how blue his eyes were. They were like the sky in the summer when it was nice and warm and there was nothing to be ascared of.

"Hello Maurice." Devon whispered.

"You are Billie's friend?" Maurice asked. "You're my friend too?"

"I…" Devon looked to Billie who was smiling widely and she nodded her head. "You're my friend too." Devon said and patted Maurice on the shoulder.

"Devon gave Billie the bug!" Maurice gasped. "You are a very special friend to Billie. She told me of you."

"She did?" Devon asked in shock and he felt happy that Billie told her cousin about him.

"She talks about you all the time." Maurice said with a giggle.

"Maurice." Billie said angrily. "You wanna play, you play nice."

"Yes Billie." Maurice said. "So what you playing?"

"We're doing craft." Billie said. "Making stuff. You want to?"

"Yes." Maurice said, and pulled a chair from the other table over. "What we making?"

"Just stuff." Billie said with a shrug. "What are we making Devon?"

"Anything we want." He said, finding some plastic threads in red and black and brown.

"Sounds wonderful." Billie said as she pulled out some card and glitter.

Devon smiled before he began to plait the threads together just like his big sister Bristol had showed him. It was easy once he started and then he had a long rope. There were beads in one of the drawers and he threaded some onto the rope and then he tied the ends together.

"I made a necklace." He whispered.

"It's a very pretty necklace." Billie said with a smile.

"It's for you." Devon said quickly, pushing it toward Billie with his head down.

"It is wonderful." Billie gasped as she took it and pulled it over her neck. "Best necklace I have ever been given."

"It's easier to keep than the bug." Devon whispered.

"It is." Billie said. "And it's very pretty. Thank you." She whispered and then kissed Devon's cheek.

Devon felt lost, no one had kissed him apart from Mommy and he didn't know how to respond. Then Billie hugged him and so did Maurice and Devon liked the thought of friends. They were warm and gave you hugs and they didn't call you names because you were small and quiet and didn't speak.

"Can we play pirates Billie?" Maurice asked.

"Do you want to play pirates Devon? You can be captain."

"That is a great honour." Maurice gasped. "Billie always is captain."

"I can be captain?" Devon asked in awe.

"Yeah. Captain Devon and I'm first mate Billie Black the most bloodthirstiest pirate to sail the seven seas. Well next to captain Devon, blackest dog if ever there was." Billie said in a growly pirate voice.

"Have I got a hat?" Devon asked.

"Here you go." Maurice said holding out a black hat with big colourful, floppy feathers on it.

"You look like a real captain." Billie said as Devon put it on his head. "And I'm first mate Billie Black." She added as she tied a bandana around her head, making her red bunches stick out below it all messy.

"And I'm bosun Maurice." Maurice said, putting a patch over his eye. "And I got one eye."

"I got a hook." Billie announced as she found the plastic hook in the dressing up box.

"And I got a parrot!" Devon squealed excitedly as he found a parrot.

"Here." Billie said and helped him put the parrot on his shoulder so it stayed there. "What are our orders Captain?"

"Set sail for…Tortuga to get our bloodthirsty crew. Then on to Skull Island where there be doubloons for us to find." Devon declared.

Maurice giggled.

"You know the pirate captain voice better than Billie." He said.

"Hey." Billie growled.

"Well he does." Maurice said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "Then let us board our ship Captain." She said, pointing to her bed. "But first we must set the sail." She added and pulled on a rope that made a blanket rise up like a sail at the head of the bed. "And weigh anchor." She added as she pulled a stool up onto the bed. "Here is the helm." She said, handing a rubber hoop to Devon. "We'll protect the deck." She added, holding up a paper cutlass in her hook free hand and Maurice held up another one.

"On to Tortuga." Devon announced and they all sat on the bed as the sea crashed in around them.

=/=/=/=

"On to Tortuga!" Gloria heard someone yell as she entered the playroom, and it sounded like Devon, but she'd never heard him yell so loud before.

"Oh no, invaders!" Billie called.

"See to them First Mate Billie." Devon ordered.

"We made them walk the plank." Billie announced as she and a little boy who looked South American pushed teddies off the bed.

"Well done First Mate Billie and Bosun Maurice." Devon announced. "But no, Billie, you must take the helm. The ghosts are coming."

"We'll fight them together." Billie announced. "We have our magic." She announced, holding up the crude necklace around her neck.

"We do." Devon said, holding up his left arm with the friendship band that Billie gave him on.

"I don't have any magic." Maurice said in a scared voice.

"Yes you do." Billie said and pulled an elastic band from her hair and placed it on Maurice's outstretched wrist.

"You're protected too Bosun Maurice, the ghosts won't get us now." Devon stated.

"Oh my god!" Gloria gasped in wonder at seeing her shy mute boy interacting with other kids.

Devon looked at her, then at Essie and Tobias behind her and he suddenly clammed up. Whatever magic was happening in the room died away and Billie was looking at Devon with a frown as Maurice still threatened ghosts with his cutlass. Nevertheless Gloria knew what she had to do.

"You just go ahead and play pirates sweetie." She said.

Devon didn't answer; he dropped his eyes to stare at his hands.

"You're a big brave boy." Billie whispered, placing her hand on his and Devon looked at her for a moment and he actually smiled.

Gloria felt the shock radiate through her, but tried not to blurt it out this time. Devon didn't talk, but he did nod his head, that was more acknowledgement to the world outside his head than he'd ever given in his life in a room full of adults he didn't know.

"Just go ahead and play hon, we'll stay a little while longer." Gloria told him, then stepped back out into the hall, Essie and Tobias right behind her.

"I don't believe it." She murmured. "Not only is he playing with Billie, but he's playing with Maurice too."

She slumped to the floor with her back to the wall while Essie sat beside her. Tobias had disappeared somewhere, possibly to give them space.

"Do you know how long he's been going to my playschool and he's never so much as smiled at the other kids, now he's in there playing pirate captain and shouting his little head off along with Billie and Maurice." Gloria mused. "How can I deny him those friendships?"

"Well, you can't." Essie said with a small smile as she hugged Gloria. "Now the only question is, when do you want to set up play dates?"

Gloria looked at Essie for a moment in all seriousness, but then she felt the laughter take hold of her, along with the relief that her youngest child could actually make friends.

"Whatever's best for you?" She asked. "As far as I'm concerned, I hope Devon and Billie have a long and happy friendship."

"You know what Gloria?" Essie remarked. "So do I."

Gloria let the other woman hug her; it was a warm, maternal hug. As she let the sensation take her she realised that this was how Devon felt with Billie. As she let herself be comforted for a change she made the wish that somehow Devon and Billie would be best friends forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Tony didn't appear in this, but it is something that happened because of events in WTST. That is the end of WTST and I've no plans for a sequel, but I will be posting a one shot next week titled 'Venus and the Angel'. Can you guess what it's about? ;)<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


End file.
